Ella solo se fue
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: Santana López, ha sido abandonada por las personas que mas ha amado en el mundo, al buscar una puerta falsa para dejar de sufrir, encuentra su principal motor para seguir adelante. Santana López, Quinn Fabray. Quinntana. Santana G!P
1. Embarazo

_**Hace tiempo alguien me pidió hacer un fic G!P dije que este tipo de historias no eran mis preferidas ya que me encantan las partes femeninas de las Quinntana, pero de pronto vino a mi esta idea y decidí plasmarla, pero antes quiero hacer un aviso:**_

_**Precaución, Santana G!P y un montón pero montón de drama, así que si no les gusta este tipo de temática, no lean el fic, sobre aviso no hay engaño, gracias.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Embarazo.**

**_Año 2010._**

**Q**. Estoy embarazada.  
**S**. Qué?  
**Q**. Que estoy embarazada, por la mañana me hice tres pruebas y las tres salieron positivas.  
**S**. Pero cómo? Hemos usado protección.  
**Q**. Pero la primera vez no.  
**S**. Me salí antes.  
**Q**. Leí que eso no es seguro.  
**S**. Entonces estas completamente segura?  
**Q**. Si (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Ohh Quinn. (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Qué vamos a hacer?  
**S.** No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución.  
**Q.** Mis papás me van matar.  
**S.** El mío también.

Santana y Quinn habían comenzado su relación dos meses atrás, la rubia era la capitana de las animadoras y Santana era solo una alumna más de la preparatoria, para la latina siempre había sido un placer al contemplar a la rubia en las prácticas de las porristas o en los juegos de fútbol que animaba.

La vida de Santana no era fácil, fue hija única, ella era una chica transgénero, había nacido como varón pero desde muy temprana edad supo que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo equivocado, les dijo por primera vez a sus padres que era niña cuando tenía 4 años, su madre la apoyó todo el tiempo, pero su padre fue otra historia, la empezó a rechazar desde ese momento.

Con la ayuda de su madre que la llevó a un doctor, Santana comenzó a tomar hormonas cuando inició su pubertad, para evitar desarrollar su cuerpo masculino, con el tiempo desarrolló pequeños senos y el cambio de su voz no fue tan notorio, a esa edad cambió legalmente su nombre, ya no era más Santiago López, ahora era Santana López.

A pesar de considerarse plenamente como mujer, Santana jamás desenvolvió un interés amoroso por algún chico y eso lo descubrió en cuanto vio por primera vez a Quinn Fabray en el 2009.

Todos los días después de la clase de gimnasia, la latina esperaba a que todas las chicas terminaran su ducha para ella poder entrar a las regaderas, pero un día tuvo mala suerte y Kitty Wilde la sorprendió, gracias a eso toda la preparatoria supo de la condición de Santana, ella se quería morir.

La morena siempre corría a los brazos de su madre, pero ese día la encontró desmayada sobre la alfombra debido a los fuertes golpes que había recibido de su padre, era algo que él hacía constantemente mientras Santana no estaba en casa.

Como siempre la latina llamó a la ambulancia y llevaron a Maribel al hospital, ella una vez mas no quiso levantar cargos, Santana se sentía impotente.

Días después Maribel fue con Santana a visitar al director de la preparatoria para hablar sobre la condición de la latina, el director les dio todo su apoyo al decirles que para la preparatoria Santana era mujer y recibiría el mismo trato que todas las alumnas, sin saberlo ese sería el último día que la latina vería a su madre, ya que esa misma tarde se fue de la casa, abandonándola y dejándola sola con su padre.

Los siguientes días fueron un total infierno para la chica, su padre comenzó a beber más que de costumbre, la casa era un desastre y lo peor es que cada que se le quería acercar a su papá, éste la rechazaba insultándola de la peor manera.

Pero algo cambió un día en clase de español.

**MrS.** Quinn Fabray, qué pasa contigo? Has bajado considerablemente tus notas en esta clase.  
**Q.** Lo siento Mr. Shue pero no le veo mucho el caso a aprender a hablar Español.  
**MrS. **Por si no lo sabes en algunos años, será el idioma más hablado en el mundo.  
**Q.** Lo dudo.  
**MrS.** Como sea, necesitas un tutor y se de alguien a quien le beneficiarán créditos extras.  
**Q.** Quién?  
**MrS.** Santana López acércate.  
**Q.** La fenómeno?  
**MrS.** Cuida tu vocabulario jovencita.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S.** Dígame profesor.  
**MrS.** Recuerdas que me pediste alguna actividad extracurricular para obtener créditos extras?  
**S.** Si.  
**MrS.** Bien, pues ahora serás la tutora de Quinn Fabray, la ayudarás a aprender español y subir sus calificaciones.  
**S.** Genial. (enorme sonrisa)  
**MrS.** Bien, pónganse de acuerdo.

El profesor se alejó.

**Q.** Esto apesta.  
**S.** Qué días puedes empezar a trabajar?  
**Q.** Te espero hoy en mi casa a las 6.  
**S.** Ok, dame tu dirección.

La latina estaba muy emocionada por estar cerca de su amor platónico, después de varias semanas era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

La casa de Quinn era enorme, la chica pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas de Lima, aun así la rubia les había pedido a sus padres entrar a McKinley ya que siempre soñó con ganar un campeonato con las famosas Cheerios, su padre aceptó porque le gustaba ser un ganador.

Conforme pasaron los días las chicas empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas, comenzaron a tenerse más confianza, pero Quinn tenía una gran duda.

**Q.** Y funciona?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Ya sabes, tu pene.  
**S.** Ahhhh, si, eso creo.  
**Q.** Has estado con un chico.  
**S.** Dios no (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q.** Cómo? No te gustan los chicos?  
**S.** Ni tantito.  
**Q.** Pero se supone que eres mujer.  
**S.** Si, lo sé, a veces yo también siento que soy un fenómeno porque me gustan las chicas.  
**Q.** Ohhh, que raro.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Has estado con una chica?  
**S.** No.  
**Q.** Eres virgen?  
**S.** Si (sonrojándose)  
**Q.** Woow.  
**S. **Nadie se va a querer acostar con un fenómeno como yo (sonrisa triste)  
**Q.** No digas eso, sabes? Yo también soy virgen.  
**S.** Me lo imaginé.  
**Q.** Ah si? Y por qué?  
**S.** Porque eres de esas chicas que están criadas para llegar virgen al matrimonio, o me equivoco?  
**Q.** No, es verdad.  
**S.** Al menos tú perderás tu virginidad algún día.  
**Q.** Puedo verlo?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Tu pene, Kitty dijo que era grande.  
**S.** Y quieres constatar que sea verdad? Quieres ver el pene del fenómeno de McKinley?  
**Q.** Lo siento Santana, no te enojes.  
**S.** Ok te lo mostraré.  
**Q.** No tienes que hacerlo.

La latina se puso de pie y fue desabrochando su cinturón para luego hacerlo con sus jeans.

La rubia no podía apartar sus ojos de los movimientos que hacia Santana con sus manos.

Finalmente la latina quedó en sus bóxers y lentamente los fue bajando hasta dejar al descubierto su miembro.

A Quinn casi se le salen los ojos al ver el gran pene de la morena a pesar de que estaba flácido.

**S.** Pues bien, espero que tus dudas se hayan despejado.  
**Q.** Ss-i gracias. (nerviosa)  
**S.** Nos vemos mañana en clases.  
**Q.** Si.

Luego de eso, la rubia no pudo dejar de pensar en Santana.

Empezaron a salir más seguido en plan amistoso, a Quinn no le importaba lo que dijeran sus amigos, ella realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de Santana.

La latina la invitó algunas veces a su casa, su padre nunca estaba ahí, se la pasaba trabajando en su taller mecánico.

Un día al estar viendo una película, sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos empezaron a jugar entre ellos, lo siguiente fue que estaban besándose, para Santana era un sueño hecho realidad, para Quinn era la sensación más hermosa que había tenido en su vida.

Con el paso de los días los besos se hicieron más frecuentes y las caricias se empezaron a hacer presentes, hasta el día en que Santana cumplió 16 años, simplemente no pudieron controlarse más y sin pensarlo, perdieron su virginidad.

**S.** Quinn te sientes tan bien.  
**Q.** Esto mmm es maravilloso ahhh.

Quinn llegó a su orgasmo.

**S.** Voy... Dios voy a venirme.  
**Q.** Afuera Santana.  
**S.** Dios, siiii.

La latina alcanzó a sacar su erección del centro de Quinn, para derramar su eyaculación sobre la pierna de la rubia.

**S.** Quinn... Yo... No sé cómo explicar lo que siento en estos momentos.  
**Q. **Ni yo.  
**S.** Quinn, yo emmm, quieres ser mi novia?  
**Q.** Claro que si San, si quiero ser tu novia. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.  
**Q.** Te amo San.

A partir de ese día su relación se volvió muy fuerte, no les interesó que media preparatoria las juzgara, ellas se amaban y era todo lo que les importaba.

_**De vuelta al 2010.**_

**S.** Necesitamos ir a un doctor para que nos diga cuánto tiempo tienes.  
**Q.** Fui tan idiota, debí tomarme la pastilla del día después.  
**S.** Yo debí haber usado condón.  
**Q.** Tengo tanto miedo.  
**S.** Todo va a salir muy bien mi amor.

Las chicas se acercaron a Mr. Shue para pedirle ayuda, él las llevó a un ginecólogo.

**Dr.** Felicidades chicas, Quinn tiene 7 semanas de gestación, lo que escuchan es el corazón de su bebé.  
**S.** Es hermoso, nuestro bebé Quinn. (emocionada)  
**Q.** Nuestro bebé (sonriendo)

Al salir del consultorio.

**MrS**. Chicas, tienen que hablar con sus padres.  
**S.** Lo haremos Mr. Shue, gracias por todo.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la casa de Quinn.

**S.** Qué piensas mi amor?  
**Q.** Tengo mucho miedo, mis papás son muy conservadores.  
**S.** Juntas saldremos adelante, lo haremos por nuestro bebé, además son tus padres y te aman, ellos nos apoyaran.  
**Q.** Si mi amor, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo.

Quinn ya contaba con 10 semanas de gestación, en algún tiempo su estado sería imposible de ocultar, así que las chicas se armaron de valor y fueron a hablar con los Fabray.

**J.** Santana, qué sorpresa volverte a ver aquí.  
**Ru.** Mujer, diario está aquí. (rodando los ojos)  
**J.** Si? Qué raro, no me había dado cuenta, en fin pasa algo?  
**Q.** Mamá, papá... Santana y yo emmm.  
**S.** Quinn y yo hemos estado saliendo por algún tiempo, es mi novia.  
**Ru.** Qué demonios? Quinn eres lesbiana?  
**Q.** Pues... Amo a Santana.  
**J.** Ay Dios mío. (echándose aire a la cara)  
**S.** Señores, yo también amo a su hija y... Ella y yo estamos esperando un bebé.  
**J.** Están embarazadas? Las dos? Como es posible?  
**Ru**. Qué estás diciendo jovencita?  
**S.** Yo emmm yo tengo pene señor, embaracé a Quinn.  
**Ru.** Cielo santo pero qué estás diciendo?  
**S.** Soy transgénero, soy una chica pero tengo órganos sexuales masculinos.  
**J. **Una mujer con pene? Pero que aberración.  
**Ru.** Quinn, te revolcaste con esta cosa?  
**Q.** Papá no le llames así a mi novia.  
**Ru.** Y aun así la defiendes, Quinn te dimos la mejor educación, te enseñamos valores y así es como nos pagas, ni si quiera te acostaste con un hombre sino con esta abominación.  
**Q.** Papá.  
**Ru.** No sabes la vergüenza que me das y la repugnancia que me causa el que lleves en tú vientre al hijo de eso, has pisoteado nuestro apellido.  
**S. **Señor amo a su hija y a pesar de que fuimos muy irresponsables quiero que sepa que le voy a responder a Quinn, yo me haré cargo de los dos.  
**Ru. **Por supuesto que te harás cargo de los dos, es tu maldito problema, Quinn en este momento te largas de esta casa.  
**Q.** Pero papá, no puedes hacerme esto tengo 16 años, te necesito.  
**Ru.** Me necesitaste cuando abriste tus piernas para este monstruo?  
**Q.** Mami? (desesperada)  
**J.** Te ayudaré a empacar.  
**Q.** Pero...

Las chicas salieron de la casa Fabray con algunas de las cosas de la rubia, ella no podía dejar de llorar.

**S.** No te preocupes mi amor, conmigo no te faltará nada, me pondré a trabajar en el taller de papá, no se mucho de mecánica pero me defiendo, además te quedaras con nosotros, nuestro bebé nos hará fuertes.

Pero para la mala fortuna de la latina, las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba, su padre no las apoyó, insultó de la peor manera una vez más a Santana y las corrió de su casa, estaban solas y desprotegidas.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a un motel, en toda la noche la rubia no dejó de llorar.

Días después.

**S.** Nena, Mr. Shue insiste que regresemos a clases.  
**Q**. No regresaré a la escuela, no quiero que se burlen de mi, de seguro ya todo mundo sabe que estoy embarazada.  
**S.** Amor tenemos que hacer algo.  
**Q.** Pero qué? En ningún lugar te dan trabajo gracias a mi padre.  
**S.** Mis ahorros se están terminando.  
**Q.** Y eso que el motel es de quinta.  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**Q.** Mientras estemos en esta ciudad mi padre no nos dejará en paz.  
**S.** Sabes? Tengo un amigo en LA, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace años, estuvo viviendo con sus tíos que eran mis vecinos, hasta hace unos meses, pero en cuanto cumplió 16 se emancipó y se fue a vivir a esa ciudad, me dejó sus datos, tal vez si le llamo él nos podría ayudar, además Mr. Shue me ayudará con todos los trámites para emanciparme de papá.  
**Q.** Pero qué vamos a hacer en LA?  
**S.** Lo que podríamos hacer aquí si tu padre nos dejara, anda mi amor, déjame llamarle, podemos empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí.  
**Q.** Está bien.

La latina le llamó a su amigo, el quedó en avisarles en cuanto tuviera algo para ellas, en una semana recibieron respuesta, así que viajaron a LA con un montón de sueños a sus escasos 16 años.

Cuando llegaron a LA luego de muchas horas de camino, el amigo de Santana las recogió en la terminal.

**Q.** No siento el trasero, pudimos venir en avión.  
**S. **Con qué dinero Quinn? Mira ahí está mi amigo.

El chico se acercó.

**S.** Blaine!  
**Bl.** Santana, que gusto verte otra vez.  
**S.** Lo mismo digo, mira ella es mi novia Quinn.  
**Bl.** Mucho gusto Quinn, soy Blaine Anderson, amigo desde la infancia de San.  
**Q.** Mucho gusto Blaine.  
**Bl.** Bien chicas, vamos al departamento que les conseguí, por fortuna al dueño no le interesa que sean menores de edad mientras paguen el alquiler, está en el mismo edificio que el mío.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de inmediato la rubia sintió una profunda decepción.

**Bl.** Sé que no es lindo, pero en sus circunstancias creo que es lo que por el momento pueden pagar.  
**S.** Gracias Blaine, ven amor vamos a entrar.

Cuando entraron al departamento era aún peor que la fachada del edificio, las paredes estaban sucias, solo tenía un viejo sofá y una mesa vieja con dos sillas de madera.

**Bl. **Mañana pasará mi amigo Mike con su camioneta y podremos ir a un suburbio que está cerca, los habitantes de ahí suelen tirar muebles en muy buen estado, veremos qué les puede servir para amueblar su departamento.  
**S.** Muy bien Blaine, gracias.  
**Bl.** Pasado mañana comienzan a trabajar en la misma cafetería que mis amigos y yo, el sueldo es bajo pero si acomodan sus horarios, pueden conseguir otro trabajo extra.  
**S.** Si, veremos cómo nos va.  
**Bl.** Bueno chicas las dejaré para que se instalen, en una hora regreso por ustedes para invitarlas a comer con mis compañeros de departamento.  
**S.** Gracias Blaine.

En cuanto el chico salió del departamento la rubia se echó a llorar.

**S.** Mi amor no llores.  
**Q.** En serio aquí vamos a vivir?  
**S.** Solo será por un tiempo mi vida, en cuanto nos vaya mejor nos mudaremos a otro lugar.  
**Q. **Mi habitación era mucho más grande que esto, es más mi baño era mucho más grande que esto.  
**S.** Algún día te daré todos los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada, te lo prometo, ya no llores mi amor, le puede hacer daño al bebé.  
**Q.** Abrázame San.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie. (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Te amo.

Más tarde Blaine fue por las chicas y las llevó a su departamento.

**Bl.** Miren chicas les presento a mis compañeros de depa, ella es Brittany y él es Sam.  
**S.** Mucho gusto chicos.  
**B.** Vengan acompáñenos a comer, preparé algo delicioso.  
**Sam**. Britt es buenísima para cocinar.  
**B.** Jajaja no exageres, sabes que mi fuerte son los postres.  
**Q.** San también cocina muy bien.  
**B.** Ah si?  
**S.** Pues... Es algo que heredé de mamá.  
**Bl.** Por cierto y Maribel cómo está?  
**S.** No lo sé, ella se fue de la casa hace meses.  
**Bl.** Diablos, lo siento mucho.  
**S.** No te preocupes, no lo sabias.  
**Sam.** Mejor comamos.

A partir de ese momento ese grupo de chicos se volvió inseparable.

Al día siguiente Mike llegó con su camioneta y fueron en busca de muebles.

**S.** Se ve mucho mejor no crees mi amor?  
**Q.** Supongo.  
**S.** Vamos amor, cambia esa carita.  
**Q.** Es que...  
**S.** Saldremos adelante, ten fe.  
**Q.** La tengo, Te amo.

El primer día de trabajo fue un caos para las dos, Quinn en su vida había trabajado y no tenía habilidad alguna para ser mesera.

Cierto día Santana trabajó doble turno, así que llegó muy cansada a casa.

**S.** Quinnie mi amor.  
**Q.** Hey San pensé que nunca llegarías.  
**S.** Mira lo que traje, sobró pintura de la remodelación del restaurante que está al lado de la cafetería y me regalaron el resto, por fin podremos pintar las paredes.  
**Q.** Ya veo.  
**S.** Mira, me fue muy bien el día de hoy, por fortuna los tipos no saben de mi paquete extra y me dejaron muy buena propina, saca la alcancía.  
**Q.** Sigue tan vacía. (suspirando)  
**S.** Si nena, pero ya falta poco para poder pagar la consulta con el ginecólogo.  
**Q.** Se me terminaron mis vitaminas prenatales.  
**S.** Mañana voy tempranito a comprarlas.  
**Q.** Tengo hambre.  
**S.** Voy a prepárate algo.  
**Q.** No hay nada Santana.  
**S.** No te preocupes amor, voy rápido al mini súper a comprar leche pan y jamón.  
**Q.** Estoy harta de comer siempre lo mismo, tengo ganas de una sopa caliente casera, de pechuga de pavo, de un pastel de chocolate y nada de eso está a nuestro alcance.  
**B.** Mañana te guardaré un trozo del pastel del que haga Brittany para la cafetería.  
**Q. **Como siempre comeremos puras sobras.  
**S.** Mi amor...  
**Q.** Si no me hubiera acostado contigo jamás me habría embarazado ni estaría viviendo esto.  
**S.** Te arrepientes de eso?  
**Q.** Solo quiero ser una adolescente normal otra vez.  
**S.** Créeme Q, si pudiera cambiar las cosas, jamás habría aceptado ser tu tutora en español, así no estarías viviendo esto.

La latina salió del departamento rumbo al mini súper, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ella, a la salida del edificio se encontró con Blaine.

**Bl.** Hey Santana, estas bien?  
**S.** Quinn me odia. (limpiando sus lágrimas)  
**Bl.** Cómo crees? Claro que no.  
**S.** Sí, me odia, odia estar embarazada y odia vivir de esta manera.  
**Bl.** Lo siento.  
**S. **La amo Blaine, cuando empezamos a salir pensé que además de mi madre alguien más me podría amar por quien soy, pero creo que me equivoqué.  
**Bl.** Dale tiempo Santana, fue un cambio muy abrupto de vida para ella, pero estoy seguro que te ama tanto como tú a ella.

Cuando Santana regresó, le preparó un sándwich a su novia.

**S.** Ven a cenar Quinn, mira Blaine me prestó dinero y pude comprar queso y tus vitaminas.  
**Q.** No vas a comer tú?  
**S.** No tengo hambre, además es mejor que tú comas muy bien, si no nuestro bebé puede enfermarse.

A pesar de que se moría de hambre, Santana sabía que no tenía dinero para comprar otra cosa para el día siguiente cuando Quinn desayunara, así que tomó algunos vasos con agua para calmar su hambre.

Más tarde fueron a dormir.

**Q.** Perdóname por ser tan idiota mi amor, sabes que te amo mucho y amo a nuestro bebé como no tienes idea. (abrazándola)  
**S.** Tú y él o ella son mi familia, tengo miedo de perderlos.  
**Q.** No nos perderás.  
**S.** Me lo prometes?  
**Q.** Si mi amor, siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.  
**S.** Pase lo que pase?  
**Q.** Pase lo que pase, nunca te voy a dejar.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana.

El escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Quinn, tranquilizaron a la morena, al menos por esa noche.

* * *

_**No tengo mucha idea sobre las personas transgénero, espero no haberla regado y su fue así, lo siento mucho.**_

_**Pues bien, como lo dije esta historia es un dramón inmenso jejejeje.  
**_

_**Si alguien leyó este capítulo, gracias por su tiempo.**_


	2. Bambi

_**Hola, he vuelto, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por quienes han marcado esta historia como favorita o ya la siguen.**_

_**Muchos me pidieron que Santana fuera intersexual, seré sincera, lo que sé de esa condición es que se nace con los dos sexos, pero desconozco si esas personas puedan procrear familia, por eso puse a Santana como transgénero, ya saben personas que nacen con un sexo, pero ellas saben y sienten que son del sexo opuesto, según mi historia Santana desde que tiene uso de razón sabe que es mujer, por eso su madre la ayudó a desarrollarse como tal, en cuanto a sus genitales, puedo tener una explicación, cuando vio a Quinn y comenzó a sentir cosas por ella, su pene no le desagradó tanto y lo aceptó, pero para no hacerlo tan complicado, digamos que es una mujer con pene y ya jejeje.**_

_**Les dejo el 2.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Bambi.**

A la mañana siguiente las chicas despertaron.

**Q.** Buenos días mi amor.**  
****S**. Mmmm buenos días preciosa.  
**Q.** Jajaja alguien más me está dando los buenos días.  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**Q.** Está bien, muy bien.

La rubia se volteó para estar de frente a su novia, le dio un tierno beso y entonces comenzó a bajar.

**S.** Qué haces?  
**Q.** Algo que sé que te encantará.

Con una sonrisa coqueta Quinn bajó el pantalón del pijama de Santana junto con su ropa interior para dejar expuesta su gran erección.

**Q.** Te he dicho lo grande que es?  
**S.** Siempre.  
**Q**. Y te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta?  
**S.** Si, pero me encantaría que me lo demostraras.  
**Q.** Lo haré mi amor.

La rubia tomó el miembro de la latina con su mano y lo empezó a sobar y jalar lentamente, poco a poco llevó sus labios a la punta, le dio un pequeño beso y luego rodeó la punta nuevamente con sus labios y comenzó a chuparlo.

**S.** Ohhhh diablos!

El movimiento de la boca de Quinn combinado con el de su mano, estaban llevando al éxtasis a la morena.

Santana tomó el rubio cabello de su novia y lo hizo a un lado para ver lo que hacía con su pene.

**S.** Dios me voy a venir.  
**Q.** No, aun no mi amor.

La rubia se incorporó y se desnudó por completo, luego colocó cada una de sus piernas en los costados de la latina, tomó una vez más su erección y la llevó a la entrada de su centro, entonces empezó a bajar hasta que todo el miembro de la morena estuvo dentro de ella.

**Q.** Estás tan dura San ahhhh.  
**S.** Te deseo mi amor.

Y los movimientos pélvicos y de caderas de Quinn comenzaron, estaba muy caliente.

**Q.** Ah, ah, San mi amor mmmm.  
**S.** No pares preciosa.

Las manos de la latina fueron directo al trasero de la rubia, lo amasó hasta cansarse, por su parte Quinn llevó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su novia para masajearle los senos.

**Q.** Te gusto San?  
**S.** Me fascinas mi cielo, desde el primer día que te vi.  
**Q.** Ahhhh te amo.  
**S.** Te amo mi amor.

Quinn no aguantó mucho, sus paredes comenzaron a apretar al pene de su novia por el inmenso placer que sentía, así que logró llegar a su orgasmo, segundos después Santana también lo hizo, dejando toda su descarga tibia dentro de la rubia.

**Q**. Ohh mmmm.

Quinn cayó sobre el pecho de Santana, ésta empezó a acariciarle la espalda y le daba pequeños besos en su cabeza.

**Q.** Adoro hacer el amor contigo, es algo de lo que jamás me cansaré.  
**S.** Es bueno saberlo.  
**Q. **Fuiste mi primera vez y serás la última.  
**S.** Es una promesa?  
**Q**. Claro que es una promesa mi amor.  
**S.** Entonces yo te prometo lo mismo.  
**Q**. Me haces sentir tan amada, nada más me importa en el mundo que tú y nuestro bebé.  
**S.** Lo mismo me pasa a mí.  
**Q.** Es tan bueno despertar contigo de esta manera.  
**S.** Jajaja lo sé, pero ahora vamos a levantarnos para ducharnos o llegaremos tarde al trabajo.  
**Q.** Odio el trabajo.  
**S.** En poco tiempo ya no trabajarás, ya lo verás.  
**Q**. Eso espero.  
**S.** Ven vamos a la ducha.  
**Q.** Podemos… ya sabes, otra vez?  
**S.** Por supuesto que si mi amor, me encanta hacértelo en la ducha.  
**Q.** Te encanta hacérmelo en todos lados.  
**S.** Jajaja lo sé.

Santana le preparó el desayuno a su novia quien se mala gana se lo comió, luego fueron directo al trabajo.

En la cafetería.

**B**. No puedo creer que la gente pida las cosas y no se las coma, mira ese niño dejó el plato entero y pensar que esto va directo a la basura, que pena.  
**S**. Dámelo Britt yo lo tiro.  
**B**. Ok, voy a limpiar la mesa.

Pero la latina no lo tiró, en cambio fue a la parte trasera de la cafetería y comenzó a comerlo, hacía ya 24 horas que no probaba bocado.

**Bl.** Hey San qué haces aquí?  
**S. **Nada Blaine yo...

Santana sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro por la vergüenza.

**S.** El plato estaba intacto y... Blaine tengo hambre, lo siento (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Bl.** No llores Santana.  
**S.** Todo lo que ganamos lo estamos ahorrando para ir al médico y pagar el alquiler, lo que sobra es para la comida de Quinn, ella debe de alimentarse bien.  
**Bl.** Lo se Santana, pero tú también necesitas comer bien, te puedes enfermar.  
**S.** Yo nunca me enfermo, no te preocupes, por favor no le digas a nadie lo que viste.  
**Bl.** No te preocupes.

Desde ese momento, Blaine ayudó a Santana, todos los días le llevaba un lunch y le ayudaba a separar la comida que aun servía para que se la comiera.

Un día de camino a casa, pasó por una tienda de segunda mano, entró y ahí encontró un pequeño oso de peluche, no dudó ni un segundo y lo compró.

En casa.

**S. **Mi amor ya volví.  
**Q.** Mira empecé a pintar nuestra recamara para cuando venga el bebé no esté tan fea, la pintura que trajiste sirvió para eso.  
**S.** En serio? Que bien, mira lo que le compré a nuestro bebé.

La latina sacó el osito de peluche.

**Q.** Y eso?  
**S**. El primer juguete de nuestro hijo, es lindo no crees?  
**Q**. Por qué gastaste en eso? Santana pudiste haberle comprado algo de ropa en vez de un corriente oso de peluche.  
**S.** Pero no gasté tanto, solo me costó 5 dólares.  
**Q.** Se nota, está horrible, en serio Santana, nuestro bebé está destinado a vivir de baratijas ?  
**S**. Lo siento Quinn, me pareció lindo, de verdad lo siento.

Santana salió del departamento, en las escaleras se encontró con Sam.

**Sam.** Hola San, todo bien?  
**S.** Si gracias, hey hace tiempo no te veía por aquí.  
**Sam.** Estuve trabajando un par de días en el otro extremo de la ciudad, mira lo que me acabo de comprar.

El rubio le mostró un reloj.

**Sam.** Es lindo no crees?  
**S.** Si, muy lindo... En qué trabajas? Crees que en ese lugar haya algo para mí.  
**Sam.** Mmm lo dudo San, ese lugar es... Bueno digamos que no todos están hechos para esa clase de trabajo.  
**S.** Pero yo sé hacer muchas cosas, puedo intentarlo, vamos Sam habla con tu jefe, necesito el dinero, mi bebé no tiene nada de ropa y necesito llevar a mi novia al ginecólogo.  
**Sam.** Hablaré con é, te lo prometo.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**B.** Sammy, volviste!  
**Sam.** Hey Britt, siempre lo hago.  
**B.** Tienes hambre? Ven, preparé algo delicioso y de postre unos cup cakes riquísimos.  
**Sam.** En serio? Vamos, nos vemos San, luego te digo que onda con eso.  
**S.** Si gracias.

Santana fue a comprar leche para Quinn y regresó al departamento.

**S.** Voy a preparar algo para cenar.  
**Q.** A nuestro bebé le gustó.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** El osito de peluche, en cuanto se lo mostré se movió.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Si, perdóname mi amor, pero aún me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a esta manera de vivir.  
**S.** Te dije que solo será temporal.  
**Q.** Mira ven a tocarlo.

Santana subió la blusa de Quinn y acarició su vientre.

**S.** Hola mi amor, te gustó tu regalo? Te amo tanto mi bebito o bebita jejeje ya te quiero conocer.

La latina seguía besando y acariciando el vientre de su novia, cuando de pronto escuchó un leve gemido.

**S.** Estas bien?  
**Q.** Si... Eso que estás haciendo, me excitó.  
**S.** Jejeje de verdad? A ver.

Santana metió su mano sobre el short y la ropa de interior de su novia para constatar lo empapada que estaba.

**S.** Mmmm Quinnie.  
**Q.** Cómemela amor.  
**S.** Por su puesto.

Santana se deshizo de la ropa de su novia y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral, su lengua viajó a través de los pliegues de su vagina, luego se concentró en su clítoris.

**Q.** Siiii ahí mi amor, no sabes lo bien que se siente eso.  
**S.** Tu sabor es delicioso preciosa.

La latina no aguantaba más, su erección era enorme, así que desabrochó sus jeans y llevó su miembro a la entrada de su novia.

**Q.** San ahhhh mmmm.  
**S.** Estas tan apretada mi amor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el placer del orgasmo viniera a ellas, luego solo se quedaron en el sofá.

**Q.** Me sorprende la cantidad de energía que tienes luego de trabajar todo el día.  
**S.** Para hacerte el amor siempre tendré energía mi vida.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

En eso tocaron a la puerta.

**Q.** Quién será?  
**S**. No lo sé, vístete amor, iré a abrir.

La latina fue a abrir.

**B.** Sanny.  
**S.** Pasen chicos.  
**Bl.** Vinimos a cenar con ustedes.  
**B.** Woooow aquí huele a sexo y pintura.  
**S.** Emmm

Las chicas se sonrojaron.

**B.** Jajaja no se avergüencen, es normal en una pareja, acércate Quinnie, te encantará lo que hice.  
**S.** Gracias chicos.  
**Bl.** Nos encanta compartir el alimento con ustedes.  
**Q.** Sacaré unos platos.  
**S.** Y Sam?  
**B.** En cuanto terminó de cenar se quedó profundamente dormido, pareciera que no lo había hecho en días.  
**S.** Ustedes saben en qué trabaja?  
**B.** Bueno, es jardinero y a veces se va con su amigo Noah a limpiar piscinas.  
**S.** Oh.  
**Q.** Britt, esto sabe a gloria, está delicioso.  
**B**. Qué bueno que te gustó.

Los días pasaban, hasta que las chicas por fin reunieron el dinero suficiente para ir al médico.

**Q.** No puedo creer que la consulta cueste tanto, este lugar es horrible.  
**S.** Amor bien sabes que en esta ciudad todo es carísimo.  
**Dr.** Pasen chicas.

El doctor revisó muy bien a Quinn, le hizo una ecografía.

**Dr.** La edad gestacional del producto es de 20 semanas.  
**Q.** Ya se puede saber el sexo?  
**Dr.** Sí, es una niña.  
**S.** Niña? Siii una hermosa niña. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Que felicidad.  
**Dr.** Pero...  
**S.** Pasa algo doctor?  
**Dr**. Quinn ha estado comiendo bien?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**Dr**. Chicas, el bebé no tiene el peso adecuado a su edad, has estado tomando vitaminas prenatales?  
**Q.** Si, están en mi bolso, sácalas Santana.  
**S.** Claro.  
**Dr.** Solo esto?  
**S.** Sí.  
**Dr.** Desde cuando no visitan un médico?  
**S.** Desde que Quinn tenía 7 semanas.  
**Dr**. Chicas ustedes saben que un embarazo debe de estarse vigilando constantemente.  
**S.** Doctor, nuestros padres nos echaron de casa y desde entonces nos hemos hecho cargo de todo nosotras solas, apenas pudimos reunir todo el dinero para la consulta.  
**Dr.** Las dos son menores de edad?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**Dr.** Mmm Santana, no digas tu edad a la recepcionista.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Dr**. Quinn requiere varios medicamentos, les daré una receta y por favor, que coma bien y a sus horas.  
**S.** Si doctor.  
**Dr**. Las veo en dos semanas.  
**Q.** Dos semanas? Pero... (preocupada)  
**Dr.** No se preocupen, no les cobraré la consulta.  
**S.** Gracias doctor.

Las chicas algo desanimadas fueron rumbo a la farmacia.

Estando ahí, sufrieron una gran decepción al saber que solo ajustaban un medicamento, los demás eran muy caros.

**Q.** Qué vamos a hacer?  
**S.** No te preocupes mi amor voy a conseguir el dinero cuésteme lo que me cueste.  
**Q.** Tenemos una niña San, una hermosa niña. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Siiii seremos madres de una mini Q.  
**Q.** O una mini S, soy muy feliz mi amor.  
**S.** Yo también.

Santana comenzó a trabajar prácticamente las 24 horas, Quinn solo lo hacía por las mañanas ya que Santana no quería que se agotara más de la cuenta.

Pero la falta de alimento y de descanso, pronto hizo estragos en Santana, tanto así que el dueño de la cafetería ya no dejó que trabajara por las noches.

**S.** Perdóname Quinn.  
**Q.** No tienes la culpa mi amor, te has esforzado demasiado.  
**S.** Necesitamos esa medicina, necesitamos que comas bien.  
**Q**. Los chicos me traen comida.  
**S.** Sí, pero ellos no nos van a mantener toda la vida.  
**Q.** No llores mi amor o pondrás triste a nuestra bebita.  
**S.** No, no quiero que Bambi se ponga triste.  
**Q.** Bambi? Jajaja Santana no le voy a poner a mi hija Bambi.  
**S.** Ya lo sé, es solo de cariño, le puedo llamar así?  
**Q.** Claro que sí, háblale bonito a Bambi, a ella le gusta, se mueve en cuanto escucha tu voz.  
**S.** Hola pequeñita Bambi, sabes que tú y tu mami son lo más importante para mí? No dejaré que nada les pase, les prometo a las dos que conseguiré el medicamento.  
**Q.** Amor?  
**S.** Dime.  
**Q.** Está por vencerse la renta de este mes y aun debemos el mes anterior.  
**S.** Uffff cierto, es tan cara esta pocilga.  
**Q.** Amor déjame trabajar todo el día, eso nos ayudará.  
**S.** No preciosa, tú debes de cuidarte para que Bambi recupere peso.  
**Q.** Pero entonces qué vamos a hacer?  
**S**. Hablaré con Sam, a él le va muy bien en su trabajo, viste que compró una estufa nueva?  
**Q.** Si, dijo que era para que Brittany practicara su repostería.  
**S.** Iré a hablar con él, no tardo.  
**Q.** Santana, te amo mucho.  
**S.** Y yo a ti mi amor (besándola)

Santana fue a buscar a su amigo.

**Sam.** Hey Santana.  
**S.** Hola, Sam vengo a preguntarte qué te dijo tu jefe sobre contratarme.  
**Sam**. Emmm, ven vamos afuera.  
**S.** Pasa algo?

Los chicos fueron a la calle.

**Sam.** Necesitas dinero?  
**S.** Mucho, tengo que comprarle unos medicamentos a Quinn, darle de comer cosas más nutritivas y pagar dos meses de renta, sin contar nuestros artículos de higiene y eso, por eso me urge un trabajo extra, mi jefe no me dejó hacer más tiempo extra y veo que a ti te va muy bien.  
**Sam.** Recuerdas que dije que mi trabajo no era para todo tipo de personas?  
**S.** Ajá.  
**Sam**. Bien, pregunté y si tienes posibilidades de trabajar en lo mismo que yo a pesar de tu condición.  
**S.** Mi condición? Y eso que tiene que ver?  
**Sam.** Santana, el trabajo que me deja más dinero no es la jardinería ni lo de las piscinas.  
**S.** Vendes drogas?  
**Sam.** No, yo no hago nada ilegal, bueno nada tan peligroso.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**Sam.** Yo... Mmmm le doy... Emmm servicio a las mujeres.  
**S.** No entiendo, que clase de servicio? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Sam.** Servicios sexuales.  
**S.** Qué? Te prostituyes? (boca abierta)  
**Sam.** Si, Santana sabes que me salí de casa a los 14 años porque el nuevo esposo de mamá me golpeaba horrible, he trabajado mucho y sin recibir nada, quiero ser contador como mi abuelo, a él le iba muy bien, pero para eso necesito dinero para pagar la universidad, he estado ahorrando, pronto empezaré la preparatoria, quiero dejar esto algún día, quiero superarme, por eso lo hago, hablé con mi amigo Noah y él lo hizo con el jefe, de inmediato aceptó que trabajaras con nosotros.  
**S.** No Sam, yo no voy a prostituirme, no le puedo hacer eso a Quinn, ella es todo para mí, estaba dispuesta a vender drogas pero no a esto, además jamás me acostaría con un hombre.  
**Sam.** Y quien dijo que con un hombre? Sería con una mujer.  
**S.** Pero y mi paquete?  
**Sam.** Sabes la cantidad de mujeres que les gusta estar con alguien como tú? Una de ella es Quinn.  
**S.** Cierra la boca.  
**Sam**. Lo siento, mira, el fin de semana habrá una gran fiesta con las mujeres más ricas de la ciudad, se escapan de sus maridos para tener su propia diversión, habrá una subasta, nosotros somos la mercancía, quien dé más dinero se queda con el premio, la cuarta parte de lo que paguen es para nosotros, lo demás obviamente para el jefe.  
**S.** Solo la cuarta parte?  
**Sam.** Pero son enormes cantidades, con lo que te paguen no solo puedes pagar los dos meses que debes de renta si no el próximo, los medicamentos para Quinn y una buena despensa, es más hasta ropa para tu hija.  
**S.** Pero estar con alguien que no sea Quinn... (mueca)  
**Sam**. Es solo una noche.  
**S.** Toda una noche?  
**Sam.** Si, algunas mujeres son viejas y enseguida se quedan dormidas, otras son jóvenes y pues si dan más guerra, pero el secreto es embriagarlas y ya.  
**S**. No, definitivamente no lo haré.  
**Sam.** No te preocupes, te comprendo, aun así, si cambias de opinión, dímelo.

Santana se quedó muy pensativa, ella no quería hacer eso, su cuerpo le pertenencia a Quinn y a nadie más.

Cuando regresó a su departamento…

**Q.** Mi amor, mira lo que me trajo Britt, un vestidito para Bambi.  
**S.** Ohh Britt, mil gracias.  
**B.** No es nada, lo vi en un aparador y me encantó, la venta de pasteles me ha dejado algo de dinero extra.  
**Q.** Es el primer vestido de nuestra hija San.  
S. Se verá hermosa en él.

Las chicas estuvieron platicando un rato más, luego Brittany se despidió y las Quinntana fueron a dormir.

En la cama.

**Q.** No es posible que mejor Brittany le haya comprado ropa a Bambi que nosotras, no tiene pañales, ni cuna, no tiene nada, por qué nos pasó esto mi amor? Por qué somos pobres?  
**S.** Esto mejorará.  
**Q.** Vienes diciendo eso hace 3 meses y no mejoramos, solo empeoramos, ahora debemos dos meses de alquiler y para cómo vamos nos terminarán echando de aquí. (llorando)  
**S.** Yo te daré lo mejor, te lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir.  
**Q.** No sé si creerte.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn necesito que me creas.  
**Q.** Yo también te amo, pero me siento tan impotente.  
**S.** Ya no llores mi amor.

Esa noche muy a su pesar Santana tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente…

**S.** Sam.  
**Sam.** Dime Santana.  
**S. **Estoy dentro, iré a esa fiesta.  
**Sam.** Estás segura?  
**S.** Si, solo prométeme que jamás lo sabrá nadie mucho menos Quinn.  
**Sam.** Tienes mi palabra, puedo pedirte lo mismo? Los chicos no saben eso de mí.  
**S.** No diré nada.  
**Sam**. Vamos con Noah, él te dará algunas instrucciones.

Santana estaba desesperada, lo que haría ese fin de semana la llenaba de culpa y vergüenza, pero necesitaba hacerlo para sacar a su familia del hoyo en el que estaba.

* * *

_**Le puse el sobre nombre de Bambi a la bebé por Dianna, ya saben así se ponía ella para registrarse en los hoteles y pasar de incógnito jejejeje.**_

_**Repito, este fic es dramático al 100%**_

_**Como siempre, aceptaré sugerencias, gracias por leer.**_

_**Intentaré actualizar mas pronto, aunque ahora con 3 historias sea mas difícil jejeje ooops.**_

_**No olviden echarle un vistazo a TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? y a Mi Hermana Adoptiva.**_

_**Gracias.**_


	3. Ilusión

**_Nuevo capítulo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Ilusión.**

Sam llevó a Santana con su amigo Noah.

**Sam.** Noah, ella es Santana.  
**P.** Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Puck.  
**Sam**. Bueno si, perdón, Puck ella es...  
**P.** Si ya te escuché, eres muy linda Santana, aquí Samuel me platicó que necesitas mucho dinero.  
**S.** Así es.  
**P.** Bien, aquí puedes ganar mucho si trabajas bien, como verás yo vivo muy bien, aquí mi amigo también lo podría hacer pero insiste en ahorrar para ir a la universidad, como sea, me dijo que tienes un amigo entre tus piernas y eso es perfecto, supongo que funciona muy bien.  
**Sam.** Si le funciona, su novia está esperando una bebé.  
**P**. Ahora comprendo el por qué necesitas dinero, pues bien, te diré lo que tienes qué hacer, primeramente tendrás que bailar y "beber" durante la fiesta con la cliente, obviamente tu pretenderás que estas bebiendo, pero en la primera oportunidad, tiras por ahí la bebida.  
Regla número 1: complacer en todo lo que quiera a la cliente, si le gusta sadomasoquismo lo haces, si quiere sexo oral lo haces, si quiere sexo anal, se lo haces, si solo quiere conversar lo haces, aunque es muy raro que alguien quiera eso, la mayoría solo quiere coger y hacer lo que con sus maridos jamás se atreverían.  
**S.** Sexo oral? Anal? No, eso es demasiado.  
**P.** Jajajaja qué edad tienes?  
**S.** 16.  
**P.** 16? Puta madre Samuel, me estas trayendo una niña? Sabes que nos podemos meter en problemas, nos podrían acusar de pedofilia.**  
****Sam.** Pero con maquillaje se verá mayor, puede pasar como alguien de 20.  
**P.** Puede ser, aun así no se te ocurra revelar tu edad.  
**S.** Ya no sé si quiera esto. (angustiada)  
**P.** Sam?  
**Sam.** Entiéndela, ella solo ha estado con su novia.  
**P.** Mmmm mira Santana, en una noche puedes ganar lo suficiente para vivir bien un mes entero en esta ciudad, esas mujeres pagan pequeñas fortunas por ganar al mejor ejemplar, eres nueva, todas querrán sangre fresca, se pelearán por ti, solo es una noche, luego puedes regresar al lado de tu novia y todo volverá a la normalidad.  
**S.** No lo haré sin protección.  
**P.** Por eso no te preocupes, regla número 2: es necesario usar condón, las clientes lo saben, entonces te animas?  
**S**. Quinn necesita medicinas, mi bebé necesita ropa, no puedo permitir que nos echen del departamento (pensó) Ok, iré.  
**P.** Perfecto, vamos al centro comercial.  
**S. **A qué?  
**P. **A comprarte un hermoso vestido, tienes que verte espectacular para mañana.

Luego de comprar el vestido, el cual dejaron en el departamento de Puck, Sam llevó a Santana a la cafetería para su turno.

Esa noche Santana no podía dormir, pero cuando abrazó a su novia y sintió que su hija se movía, decidió que tendría que hacerlo para que ellas estuvieran mejor.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Quinnie?  
**Q.** Dime mi amor.  
**S. **Mañana iré con Sam a trabajar todo el día, regresaré hasta el domingo, ya le pedí permiso al jefe y me lo concedió.  
**Q.** Pero tienes que estar fuera de casa un día y medio?  
**S. **Pues si mi amor, al parecer es mucho trabajo y... Pagan muy bien, no puedo desaprovechar esa oportunidad.  
**Q.** Pero te voy a extrañar, no quiero dormir sin ti, necesito tus brazos mi amor.  
**S.** Awww mi preciosa novia, como te amo (besándola) Le pediré a Brittany que venga a pasar la noche contigo y esté al pendiente de ti.  
**Q.** Ay amor, no sé.  
**S.** Amorcito necesitamos el dinero, en una semana iremos nuevamente al médico y se enojará si sabe que no estas tomando todo el medicamento.  
**Q.** Está bien, te voy a extrañar.

El resto del día Santana estuvo muy pensativa, esa noche antes de dormir hizo el amor con su novia, al día siguiente se preparaba para salir con Sam rumbo a casa de Puck.

**Q.** Aún no te vas y ya te extraño (puchero)  
**S.** Me pasa lo mismo mi amor, pero mañana a medio día estaré nuevamente aquí.  
**Q**. No vayas amor, tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase.  
**S.** Amor, esto lo hago por ti y Bambi, necesitamos el dinero, solo quiero que recuerdes que te amo y que este amor que siento por ti es para toda la vida.  
**Q.** Yo también te amo para toda la vida nadie ocupará nunca el sitio que tú tienes en mi corazón, te amo Santana.

La latina no pudo evitar las lágrimas y abrazó a su novia, la besó y se despidió de ella, luego fue por Sam.

**Sam.** Trajiste todas tus cosas personales?  
**S.** Si.  
**Sam.** Entonces vámonos.  
**S.** Espera... Britt, te encargo mucho a Quinnie.  
**B.** No te preocupes ella estará en buenas manos.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**B.** Sammy, cuídate mucho.  
**Sam.** Lo haré, bye.

Tomaron un taxi rumbo a casa de Puck, en el camino charlaban.

**S.** Brittany se preocupa mucho por ti.  
**Sam.** Lo crees?  
**S**. Si, demasiado.  
**Sam.** Es una chica con lindos sentimientos, nos cuida a todos.  
**S.** La admiro mucho, mira que a pesar de no saber quiénes fueron sus padres y luego de estar en hogares temporales toda su vida, ella siempre es muy optimista.  
**Sam.** Si, pero ella no sufrió de violencia como nosotros.  
**S.** Pero no tuvo a sus padres, nosotros si.  
**Sam**. Hubiera sido mejor no tenerlos, no lo crees? Ellos nos abandonaron, mi madre en cuanto se casó me olvidó, tu madre te dejó y tu padre te corrió, al menos Brittany no tuvo que pasar por eso.  
**S**. Creo que le gustas.  
**Sam.** Huh?  
**S.** Le gustas a Britt.  
**Sam.** Pues espero que no, personas como yo, no nacimos para estar atados a alguien.  
**S.** Suenas algo amargado.  
**Sam.** Soy realista.  
**S**. Por fortuna yo tengo a mi Quinn, ella siempre estará conmigo y tendremos una hermosa niña.  
**Sam.** Y serás una excelente madre.  
**S.** Lo seré, mi hija crecerá en una familia llena de amor.  
**Sam.** Llegamos, vamos.

En el departamento de Puck los chicos se alistaron para la recepción de la fiesta, Puck le dio unas últimas instrucciones a Santana.

**P.** Woooow Santana, te ves hermosa en ese vestido, tus curvas son perfectas, dios, si no tuvieras ese paquete te juro que...  
**S.** Cállate.  
**P.** Okay, vámonos, ah, su dotación respectiva de condones, no olviden usarlos.  
**Sam.** Él tiene razón, te ves hermosa.  
**S.** Gracias Sam.

El lugar de la fiesta era una enorme mansión, Santana pensaba que solo existían en las películas, era espectacular.

Estando ahí fueron a un salón, donde se les colocó un número, les quitaron sus cosas, para llevarlas a la habitación que les asignaron, Santana se dio cuenta de que había más chicas como ella en el lugar y eso la asombró.

Un rato después, empezó la subasta.

**Sam.** Tranquila Santana, estas muy nerviosa.  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar, no quiero hacerlo.  
**Sam.** Ya no te puedes echar para atrás, si lo haces, el jefe te puede mandar golpear.  
**S.** Demonios.  
**Sam.** Ten.  
**S.** Viagra? (mueca)  
**Sam.** Sé que no la necesitas, pero créeme la primera vez que haces esto es casi imposible tener una erección, te la tomas por si tienes problemas.  
**S**. Ok.

Santana guardó la pastilla en su escote.

Sam y Puck fueron elegidos por señoras de más de 50 años, finalmente fue el turno de Santana.

**X.** Señoras, a continuación, les presento a la nueva adquisición de la compañía, una sexy latina con piel caramelo, la subasta empieza en 500.

Santana sentía que le faltaba el aire, las mujeres ofrecían y ofrecían dinero por ella, finalmente la subasta se cerró, era la cantidad más alta que hasta el momento se había pagado por alguien.

La ganadora era una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años, muy linda, buen cuerpo y bastante refinada.

**X.** Ahora que te tengo frente a mí, me doy cuenta de que eres más hermosa de lo creía.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**X.** Ven, vamos por una copa.  
**S.** Okay.

Estuvieron bailando y bebiendo por mucho tiempo, Santana hizo lo que Puck le dijo, hacerle creer a la mujer que ella también bebía, pero en cuanto tenía la oportunidad tiraba el líquido o lo cambiaba por agua.

**X.** Vamos a la habitación que nos asignaron, quiero hacértelo ya.

Santana no quería que ese momento llegara.

En la habitación, la mujer se lanzó a los labios de la latina, su aliento sabía a alcohol, ella quería apartarla pero la mujer no lo permitió.

Entonces se fue desnudando, no tenía mal cuerpo, pero no era su Quinn.

La mujer desnudó a Santana.

**X**. Ohhh Dios mío, sabía que había hecho una excelente inversión, me urge verlo en todo su esplendor, te ayudare hermosa.

La mujer le practicó sexo oral a Santana, pero ella no se estimulaba, quería llorar.

**X**. No me digas que no funciona?  
**S.** Emmm si, sí funciona... Ven toma una copa, vamos a relajarnos más.  
**X.** Ok.

En un descuido de la mujer, Santana tomo la pastilla que le dio su amigo, no bastó mucho para que hiciera efecto.

**X.** Ohhh Dios mío, si lo sabía, es enorme, ven acá.

La mujer siguió con lo que había empezado a hacer, luego obligó a Santana a devolverle el favor, la latina tuvo que aguantarse y hacerlo.

Hasta que la mujer pidió ser penetrada, la morena se colocó el preservativo, tomó muchas respiraciones e hizo lo que jamás creyó llegar a hacer, tener sexo con otra mujer que no fuera Quinn y lo peor fue tenerlo que hacer por dinero.

La mujer quedó exhausta con lo que Santana le dio luego de dos rondas y cayó rendida en segundos.

**X.** Eres increíble hermosa, eres lo mejor que me ha tocado, no puedo esperar a tenerte otra vez dentro de mí, solo dame unos segundos.

Santana rogó porque se quedara dormida, sus suplicas fueron escuchadas y la mujer se durmió.

La latina espero unos minutos y luego corrió al baño, vomitó hasta vaciar todo su estómago, sentía un gran asco, luego fue a la ducha y ahí, se puso a llorar como la niña que era.

**S.** Perdóname Quinn, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo, pero lo hice por ustedes.

Estuvo en la ducha mucho tiempo, salió y la mujer seguía como muerta, Santana se sentó en un sofá pensando en su novia y su hija, hasta que por fin amaneció.

Cuando notó que la mujer estaba por despertarse, se quitó la bata y fue a acostarse a su lado.

**X.** Mmmm mi hermosa chica, quiero hacerlo otra vez.  
**S.** Lo siento, ya amaneció.  
**X.** Tan pronto? Mmm está bien, puedes irte cuando quieras, yo dormiré un poco más, fue una noche espectacular.

Y esas eran las palabras que Santana necesitaba para vestirse y salir de ahí.

Fue directo nuevamente a la sala donde se reuniría otra vez con sus compañeros, una hora después estos parecieron.

**P**. Hey, cómo te fue Santana?  
**S**. Bien.  
**P.** Genial, esperen iré por nuestra paga.

El chico se alejó.

**S.** Cómo puedes hacer esto y después estar como si nada?  
**Sam.** Pues ya me acostumbré.  
**S.** Es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida, no sabes la vergüenza y asco que tengo.  
**Sam.** Tranquila con los días se pasa, además ya te acostumbrarás.  
**S.** No Sam, esta es la primera y última vez que hago esto, prefiero pedir limosna antes de volver a prostituirme.  
**Sam.** Lo mismo dije yo la primera vez y mírame ahora.  
**S**. Pero yo si estoy hablando en serio.  
**P.** Hey chicos cambien esas caras, miren aquí está su paga, lo siento Sam pero esta vez ella se llevó más dinero que tú.  
**S.** No importa.

Santana no podía creer todo el dinero que Puck le había entregado era un enorme fajo, con eso seguro pagaba los dos meses de renta que debía y otro más, además tendría el dinero suficiente para la medicina de Quinn y la ropa y pañales de Bambi.

**Sam.** Te lo dije San, esto deja mucho dinero.  
**S.** Si pero a un costo muy alto.  
**Sam.** Vámonos.  
**S.** Podemos pasar por una florería?  
**Sam.** Claro.

Santana compró un lindo ramo de flores para su novia, de ahí se fueron directo a su edificio.

Santana entró a su departamento.

**S.** Hey Quinnie, mi amor, ya llegué.

Pero nadie contestó, se le hizo algo raro, se disponía a salir cuando de pronto Quinn entró.

**Q.** San mi amor, mi cielo, por fin llegaste.

La rubia se abalanzó a su novia para llenarla de besos desesperados

**Q.** Nunca me vuelvas a dejar sola mi amor, te extrañé como loca, por favor nunca lo vuelvas a hacer.  
**S.** No mi amor, te lo prometo, jamás te vuelvo a dejar sola, estas bien?  
**Q.** Si pero no podía dormir, sentía una enorme angustia, sentí que algo malo te estaba pasando, mi amor te amo.  
**S.** Yo también te amo mi chiquita preciosa, dónde estabas?  
**Q.** Con Britt me invitó a desayunar con ella y Blaine.  
**S.** Y Bambi, cómo está?  
**Q.** Háblale amor.  
**S.** Bebita, mi nenita hermosa, te extrañé mucho mi cachorrita.

El vientre de Quinn comenzó a moverse.

**Q.** Jejeje ella adora que le hables.  
**S.** Si verdad, las amo tanto.  
**Q.** Y nosotras a ti, pero dime cómo te fue?  
**S.** Muy bien amor, ya pague los meses que debíamos y pague uno más.  
**Q.** En serio, te pagaron mucho?  
**S.** Si, mira.  
**Q**. Todo ese dinero? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Si.  
**Q.** Pues qué hiciste?  
**S.** Construcción (nerviosa) Si eso, fuimos a trabajar en la construcción de una gran mansión, era enorme, tu casa de Lima parecería el patio trasero de esa mansión.  
**Q.** En serio? Woow, amor pero se me hace mucho dinero.  
**S**. Me pagaron eso porque nos contrataron ilícitamente, no nos dan seguro para no tener que pagar tantos impuestos  
**Q.** Eso quiere decir que era peligroso.  
**S**. Algo así, pero todo salió bien.  
**Q.** Mi amor si te pasa algo me muero, no sabría que hacer sin ti, gracias a Dios estas bien mi vida.  
**S.** Ya amor, tranquila, mira lo que te traje.  
**Q.** Flores? Ayy San, es la primera vez que me regalas flores, te amo, te amo, te amo (besándole todo el rostro)  
**S.** Jejejeje aunque no son tan bellas como tú, me da gusto que te hayan gustado, me voy a duchar y luego nos vamos a la farmacia a comprar tus medicinas y luego a comprarle ropa a Bambi, qué te parece?  
**Q.** En serio? Siii vamos, ayy pero tengo que trabajar en un rato más. (mueca)  
**S.** No te preocupes ahorita le llamamos al jefe del teléfono público que está en la esquina y le avisas que no irás.  
**Q.** Y si me corre?  
**S.** No lo hará.  
**Q.** Ok, me pondré bonita.  
**S.** Se puede más?  
**Q.** Lo intentaré.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q.** Yo más.

La latina tomó nuevamente una ducha, se seguía sintiendo muy sucia que dejó su piel muy enrojecida de tanto tallarse.

Mas tarde las chicas fueron a la farmacia, de inmediato Santana compro una botella con agua e hizo que su novia se tomará las medicinas, luego se fueron a comprar ropa de bebé.

**S**. Sé que esta ropa no es la que te gustaría comprarle, pero..  
**Q**. No te preocupes amor, aunque es barata es hermosa, mira este par de calcetitas awww nuestra Bambi se verá hermosa, miiiiira esa blusita.  
**S.** Jejeje es todo tan chiquito.  
**Q.** Ya quiero verla con todo esto.

Las chicas escogieron bastante ropita para su hija, entonces Quinn vio un lindo vestido de verano.

**S.** Te gusta?  
**Q.** Si es lindo.  
**S.** Pruébatelo.  
**Q.** Pero...  
**S.** Lo ajustamos no te preocupes.  
**Q.** Gracias amor, no tardo

Quinn llamó a Santana para mostrarle el vestido.

**S.** Te ves hermosa en él.  
**Q.** Mi pancita se nota bastante.  
**S.** Jejejeje ya me imagino cuando esté más grande.  
**Q.** Noooo, ya no quiero engordar.  
**S**. Jajajaja te amo.

Luego fueron a otra tienda a ver las cunas.

**S.** Todas son tan caras.  
**Q.** Debe haber algún modelo más económico.  
**S.** Quiero lo mejor para Bambi.  
**Q.** Pero nos quedaremos sin dinero.  
**S**. Qué hacemos?  
**Q.** Vayamos a una tienda más barata.  
**S.** Pues ya que.

Santana llevó a Quinn a la tienda de segunda mano donde le había comprado el oso a su hija, ahí encontraron una cuna seminueva a muy buen precio.

**S.** Sé que odias las cosas de segunda mano pero...  
**Q.** Está bien amor, es muy linda, a Bambi le encantará.  
**S.** Algún día mi hija tendrá las mejores cosas del mundo. (pensó)  
**Q.** Vamos por un taxi para llevarnos la cuna.

Las chicas regresaron a casa, empezaron a armar la cuna.

Cuando terminaron...

**S.** Hermosa y si te pones muy pero muy linda, estrenas tu vestido nuevo y vamos a cenar por ahí?  
**Q.** Me encanta la idea, te amo San, eres la mejor novia del mundo.

La pareja se fue a cenar a un restaurante lindo pero modesto, aun así era acogedor y la comida deliciosa.

**S.** Te gusta mi amor?  
**Q.** Si, es muy lindo.  
**S**. Sabes que el sueño de Blaine es poner un restaurante?  
**Q.** No amor.  
**S.** Me lo dijo a los pocos días de que llegamos aquí, quiere ser chef y poner su propio restaurante.  
**Q.** Dudo que lo pueda lograr.  
**S.** Por?  
**Q.** Porque mientras siga hundido en ese hoyo como nosotras será imposible.  
**S**. Ya te dije que saldremos de ahí.  
**Q.** Ojalá.  
**S**. Mi amor, confía en mi por favor, te prometí conseguir dinero para lo que nos hacía falta y lo logré.  
**Q.** Tienes razón San.

Luego se cenar, pasearon por ahí tomadas de la mano, fueron al cine a ver una película y finalmente cuando iban a regresar a casa, entraron a una cabina de fotos instantáneas y se tomaron algunas, hicieron toda clase de poses divertidas, luego se besaron tiernamente y por ultimo Santana se colocó para besar el vientre de Quinn, el resultado fue perfecto, las fotos quedaron geniales.

En casa.

**Q.** Amor ven, ayúdame con algo.  
**S.** Dime.  
**Q.** Ten este pincel, aún hay pintura de la que trajiste, pinta nuestros nombres en la pared cerca del techo.  
**S.** Y eso?  
**Q.** Quiero verlos todos los días cuando me despierte, mientras vivamos aquí.  
**S.** Bueno.

Santana subió a una silla y puso Quinn+Santana+Bambi.

**Q.** Jejeje Bambi, nuestra bebé, ya deberíamos pensar en un nombre no crees?  
**S.** Llamémosla Quinn.  
**Q.** Nooooo mejor Santana.  
**S.** No me gusta, quiero que ella tenga su nombre especial.  
**Q.** Entonces?  
**S.** Ya sé, piensa en uno y yo pienso en otro, el día que regresemos de la consulta lo decimos y el que nos guste más pues será el ganador.  
**Q.** Me gusta la idea.

Quinn empezó a besar a su novia con mucha pasión, era obvio que quería algo más, pero las imágenes de lo que había hecho una noche anterior llenaron la cabeza de Santana y se alejó.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S.** No, mmm solo estoy un poco cansada.  
**Q.** Tienes razón mi amor, de seguro ni has dormido nada, jejeje perdóname, vamos pues solo a dormir.  
**S.** Gracias amor.

Esa noche con su novia entre sus brazos y con un gran remordimiento, Santana durmió muy mal.

Al día siguiente como de costumbre fueron a trabajar, Quinn tenía una sonrisa que animaba a Santana, la hacía amarla cada día más.

En la cafetería.

**S.** Amor te pediré un favor.  
**Q.** Dime.  
**S**. Cuando salgas del trabajo ve a comprar estos ingredientes al súper mercado, quiero hacerles una cena el día de hoy a los chicos para agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotras.  
**Q.** Siii me encanta la idea.

Santana se encargó de invitar a sus amigos, pidió salir un poco mas temprano ese día para ir a preparar la cena, Quinn le ayudó.

Sus amigos llegaron.

**B.** Hola chicos gracias por invitarnos.  
**Q.** Es un placer, por fin lo pudimos hacer, San ganó muy bien en el trabajo que hizo con Sam.  
**Bl.** Ya lo creo, aquí nuestro amigo se compró una lap top.  
**S.** Ya empezare la preparatoria, recuérdalo.  
**B.** Me gustaría estudiar también, apenas si termine la secundaria (mueca)  
**S.** En serio nadie de los aquí presentes hemos terminado la preparatoria?

Hubo un silencio.

**Q.** Ya habrá oportunidad de hacerlo.  
**B.** Quinnie, sabes hacer eso de Facebook? Carrie la cajera todo el día se la pasa hablando de eso, que es la nueva moda.  
**Q.** Si yo tengo un perfil.  
**B.** Y tu Sanny?  
**Q.** No, Quinn fue mi primer amiga, yo no era nada popular.  
**Sam**. Bueno ya tienes otros tres amigos aquí.  
**S.** Lo se Sam, gracias.  
**B.** Ayy no seas mala dime como hacerla, quiero saber de esas cosas.  
**Q.** Claro si quieres mañana vamos a un ciber café  
**B.** Siii.  
**Sam.** Si me sigue yendo bien en el trabajo, pondré internet en el departamento Britt, así podrás entrar a tu perfil.  
**B.** Gracias Sammy.  
**S.** Bueno, pasen al comedor, vamos a cenar.

Los chicos felicitaron a Santana por la cena.

**Bl.** Estoy empezando a tener unos enormes celos, Santana cocinas mejor que yo.  
**B.** Y que yo.  
**S.** No exageren.  
**Sam.** Pues aunque me maten aquí los amigos, pero tienen razón.  
**Bl.** Le diré al jefe que te cambie a la cocina de vez en cuando, así podrás ganar un poco mas de dinero.  
**S.** En serio? Gracias.  
**Q**. Auch.  
**S**. Pasa algo?  
**Q.** Bambi me pateó.  
**B.** Ayy yo quiero sentir, puedo?  
**Q.** Claro.  
**B.** Woooow nuestra sobrina será futbolista jajaja.  
**S.** O karateca  
**Bl.** Cuando van a su cita?  
**S.** El jueves, espero que esta pequeñita ya haya subido de peso.  
**Q.** He estado comiendo mejor amor y con la medicina, veras que si.  
**S.** Listos para el postre? Es receta de mi abuela.  
**B.** Que es?  
**S.** Carlota.  
**Bl.** Carlota? Quiero probarlo.  
**Sam**. Yo también.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato mas hasta que se despidieron.

En la cama.

**Q.** Hazme el amor San, te deseo.  
**S**. Emmm no estas cansada?  
**Q.** Noooo, necesito sentirte dentro de mi.  
**S.** Pero si te lastimo'  
**Q.** Hay muchas posiciones San, anda si? O ya no te gusto?  
**S.** No digas eso hermosa, toda la vida me gustarás.

Santana alejó todos los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza y le hizo el amor a su novia tiernamente.

Cuando terminaron, Santana comenzó a sobar el vientre de su novia.

**S.** Eres hermosa.  
**Q.** Tu mas.  
**S.** Sabes? Cuando tenga 18 y pueda entrar a un local legal de tatuajes, me pondré el nombre de nuestra hija justo aquí. (señalando el costado cerca de las costillas y el seno)  
**Q.** Se te verá muy sexy.  
**S.** Pero después quedará poco espacio porque pienso tatuarme los nombres de nuestros 5 hijos.  
**Q.** Queeee? 5 hijos estás loca?  
**S.** Jajaja siiii, quiero una enorme familia.  
**Q.** No amor, solo Bambi, otro y ya.  
**S.** Buuuuhh, ni modo, me conformaré con dos.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S.** Te súper amo.

Al día siguiente Quinn y Brittany fueron al ciber café.

**Q.** No se te vaya a olvidar tu contraseña ni nombre de usuario.  
**B.** No lo haré, es la misma de mi e-mail.  
**Q.** No sé si eso sea una buena idea, pero tú sabes, entraré a mi perfil para aceptar tu solicitud de amistad.  
**B.** Siiiii.  
**Q.** Oh.  
**B.** Pasa algo?  
**Q.** Tengo un montón de mensajes de mis amigas de Lima.  
**B.** Les vas a contestar?  
**Q.** No quiero que se enteren de la manera en la que vivo ahora, me avergüenza tanto.  
**B.** No debes hacerlo, somos pobres pero honrados.  
**Q.** Jejeje ay Britt.  
**B.** Al menos diles que estas bien y que tendrás una hermosa niña.  
**Q.** Solo le contestaré a mi mejor amiga.  
**B.** Cómo se llama?  
**Q.** Rachel.  
**B.** Ella es amiga de San también?  
**Q**. No, a ella no le agradaba mucho mi novia.  
**B.** No me digas, acaso por tener pene?  
**Q.** Si.  
**B.** Que idiota.  
**Q**. Lo sé, todo el mundo la juzga sin saber que es la chica con los sentimientos mas hermosos del mundo.  
**B.** Ustedes son almas gemelas.  
**Q**. Si, para mi no hay nadie más, solo ella.  
**B.** Y lo mismo pasa con Santana.  
**Q**. Jajaja y Bambi lo sabe, mira toca, se está moviendo.  
**B**. Ya quiero que nazca.  
**Q.** Yo también, Britt has pensado en buscar a tu madre biológica?  
**B.** No, ella me abandonó, obviamente no quiere saber de mi.  
**Q.** Cómo conociste a los chicos?  
**B**. A Blaine lo conocí primero, cuando cumplí 16 decidí que ya no quería seguir viviendo en hogares temporales, así que me escapé del sistema, empecé a vivir en la calle con otros chicos, todos los días pasaba por ahí ese chico con enormes cantidades de gel en el cabello, un día se me acercó y comenzamos a charlar, luego eso pasó todos los días durante dos meses, después me preguntó si me gustaría vivir mejor, le dije que sí y el me platicó que su jefe buscaba meseras y él buscaba alguien con quien compartir departamento, yo no tenía nada que perder, así que acepté, a las dos semanas conocimos a Sam cuando fue a desayunar a la cafetería, me preguntó si no sabía de alguien que quisiera compartir departamento, se lo comenté a Blaine y nos pareció buena idea tener un ingreso extra, eso fue hace 10 meses.  
**Q.** Wooow.  
**B.** Lo demás es historia.  
**Q.** Me siento muy afortunada de haberlos conocido.  
**B.** Yo también porque por primera vez tengo una amiga.  
**Q.** Y lo seremos para siempre.  
**B.** Claro que si.  
**Q.** Es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

Esa noche.

**S.** Amorcito mira lo que fui a comprar.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Tu pechuga de pavo y el pastel de chocolate que querías, todito para ti.  
**Q.** Awww amor.  
**S**. No quiero que Bambi salga con cara de pavo.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S.** Jajaja es broma hermosa, anda ven a cenar.  
**Q.** Te amo.

Los días siguientes fueron como una luna de miel para las dos, luego se llegó el día de la cita con el médico.

**S.** Desayuna bien mi amor, porque hoy será un gran día.  
**Q.** Estos día no he comido he tragado.  
**S.** Jajaja esos modales Quinnie.  
**Q.** Lo siento, pero me has tenido muy consentida en ese aspecto.  
**S.** Siempre te consentiré y a ti también mi bebita amada, a ver dile hola a mami, anda mi amor una patadita.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Qué raro, no se movió, siempre lo hace cuando le hablo.  
**Q.** Lo sé, crees que esté dormida?  
**S.** Puede ser, por cierto ya escogiste nombre?  
**Q.** Sip y tú?  
**S.** También, cuando salgamos de la cita lo decimos.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Bueno vámonos al trabajo.  
**Q.** Odio el trabajo.  
**S**. Lo se Q, todos los días dices lo mismo.  
**Q.** Ash.

A mediodía.

**Q.** San?  
**S**. Dime amorcito.  
**Q.** Es Bambi, no se ha movido.  
**S**. Mmm pero cuando despertaste dijiste que si.  
**Q.** Pues si, pero cuando le hablaste no reaccionó y en estas horas no se ha movido.  
**S.** Aún falta para la cita, pero no importa vámonos en este momento.  
**Q.** Si mi amor.

En el consultorio.

**S.** Maldita sea, hay mucha gente.  
**Q.** Tengo miedo San.  
**S.** No te preocupes, todo estará bien, le diré a la recepcionista lo que pasa.

Media hora después las chicas entraron a consulta.

**Dr.** No se ha movido toda la mañana?  
**Q.** No, solo cuando desperté.  
**Dr.** Tomaste los medicamentos?  
**Q.** Hace una semana los empecé a tomar.  
**Dr.** Pero te dije que los tomaras de inmediato.  
**S.** No los ajustamos doctor, apenas pude conseguir el dinero.  
**Dr.** Hagamos el ultrasonido.

Santana tomó de la mano a la rubia.

**Dr.** Dios...  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S**. Está bien nuestra hija? (nerviosa)  
**Dr.** Chicas el latido del corazón de su hija no se escucha más  
**S.** Qué quiere decir?  
**Dr.** Lo siento mucho chicas, el feto murió.  
**S.** No, bromee doctor por favor. (asustada)  
**Q.** Nooooo, no es verdad, usted miente. (desesperada)  
**Dr.** Ustedes sabían que el bebé no tenía el peso adecuado, como embarazo adolescente se debió de estar vigilando constantemente, la mala alimentación de Quinn pudo ser factor, el tratamiento se empezó a tomar demasiado tarde, estas cosas pasan más seguido de lo que creen, aun en embarazos normales.  
**S.** Noooo, no es verdad lo que dice, nuestra bebé no pudo haber muerto, en la mañana se movía. (temblando)  
**Dr.** Debieron haber venido en cuanto dejó de moverse, lo siento de verdad.  
**S.** Vámonos Quinn, te llevaré a un buen lugar donde te atiendan como debe de ser, este lugar es pésimo, estoy segura que él miente.  
**Dr.** Jamás lo haría y menos con algo tan grave como esto, a donde deben de ir es a un hospital, para que induzcan el parto, el óbito no puede quedarse mucho en el vientre.  
**Q.** Júreme que no nos está mintiendo.  
**Dr.** Se los juro, su bebé murió.  
**Q.** Noooooooo, noooooooo. (llorando)  
**S.** Mi Bambi, no se pudo haber muerto, ella nooooo. (gritando)

El doctor salió del consultorio para darles privacidad, las chicas se quedaron ahí devastadas y llorando a mares, habían perdido su más grande ilusión.

* * *

_**Pues ya empezamos con el drama, lo siento pero Bambi tuvo que morir.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero recibirlos en este nuevo capítulo, por fa.**_

_**Ahh y no se preocupen para quienes leen las otras historias, no las descuidaré.**_

_**Por cierto, alguien mas está tan triste como yo, luego de que Naya posteó esa foto despidiéndose de Santana?**_

_**Yo soy una fan de glee tardía, la comencé a ver bien en la tercera temporada, si lo sé, demasiado tarde jejeje, luego gracias a Netflix, vi las primeras dos, pero quien me hizo ver la serie fue definitivamente el personaje de Santana, lo amo y amo a Naya, ella como a muchas hizo que empezara a dudar de mi sexualidad jajajaja, extrañaré mucho la serie, pero sobre todo a ese personaje, qué rápido pasó el tiempo, ahora solo viviremos de fics...**_

_**Gracias Naya por tu gran personaje y a ustedes gracias por leerme.**_


	4. Te Amo para siempre

_**He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... a ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Te Amo para siempre.**

Un rato después las chicas bastante destrozadas se dirigieron al hospital más cercano, Quinn fue internada, de inmediato la atendieron y confirmaron la muerte de su hija.

La latina estaba en shock, horas antes su hija aún vivía y ahora solo esperaba a que los médicos indujeran el parto a Quinn para que su hija muerta no complicara su salud.

Santana llamó a la cafetería para avisar a sus amigos lo ocurrido, entonces fue al lado de Quinn quien no podía dejar de llorar.

**S. **Tranquila mi amor.  
**Q.** Cómo me puedes pedir eso? Luego de saber que mi bebé está muerta!  
**S.** Pero te puede hacer daño.  
**Q**. No hay nada más que me pueda hacer daño luego de haber perdido a mi hija.  
**S.** Mi amor sabes que me siento igual que tú.  
**Q.** No lo sabes, yo llevo a mi Bambi muerta en mi vientre, no tú.  
**S.** Pero igual es mi hija.  
**Q.** Déjame sola.  
**S.** No me voy a ir de aquí Quinn.  
**Q.** Veteeeee.

Pero la morena no se fue, simplemente se quedó ahí sentada al lado de su novia, llorando en silencio.

Más tarde los amigos de las chicas llegaron, Brittany no pudo evitar llorar y fue a abrazar a Quinn, los chicos consolaban a Santana.

Sam como el único mayor de edad, tuvo que firmar varios papeles para hacerse responsable sobre los procedimientos a los que someterían a Quinn, por fortuna no tendría que pasar por una cesárea.

Unas horas después las contracciones de Quinn llegaron, eran insoportables para la rubia, pero el parto fue relativamente fácil, Santana estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

**S**. Puedo verla?  
**Dr.** Está segura?  
**S**. Si.  
**Dr.** Ok.

Santana cargó a su pequeñita hija, apenas si pesaba 500 gramos, aun así estaba completamente formada.

**S.** Por qué te moriste mi amor? Yo te amo tanto.  
**Q.** Quiero verla.  
**S.** Pero Quinn...  
**Q. **Quiero verla.

Santana se acercó con el pequeño bulto al lado de su novia.

**Q.** Bambi, mi bebita (llorando)  
**S.** Lo siento tanto mi amor.  
**Dr**. Chicas tenemos que llevarnos a su hija.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Dr.** Le haremos estudios para tratar de averiguar el por qué falleció.  
**Q.** No nos la van a entregar?  
**Dr**. Lo siento, el producto no tiene el peso necesario para que se lo puedan llevar.  
**S.** Entonces solo la usarán para hacerle un montón de estudios y luego desecharla?  
**Dr.** Es la ley.  
**S.** Son unos...  
**Q.** Déjalos San, de todos modos ni si quiera tenemos dinero para sepultarla.

Eso le dolió en lo más profundo a la latina.

Quinn estuvo hospitalizada un día más, Santana tuvo que pagar la cuenta del hospital con el dinero que le quedaba del trabajo que había hecho, aun así sus amigos tuvieron que ayudarle ya que no bastó con eso para liquidar la cuenta.

Una vez dada de alta, regresaron a casa, Brittany y Blaine se habían encargado de guardar en una maleta toda la ropita de Bambi y desarmar la cuna para guardarla.

Quinn se dirigió directamente a la habitación y se acostó.

**S.** Muchas gracias por todo chicos.  
**B**. No es nada San, ustedes son como nuestras hermanas.  
**Bl.** Britt tiene razón.  
**B**. Por cierto preparé caldo para Quinn, espero que quiera comer, necesita recuperarse.  
**S.** La convenceré de que coma.  
**Sam.** Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca nos dicen.  
**S.** Gracias Sam.

Los chicos se despidieron y Santana fue a la habitación con Quinn, quien lloraba en silencio, se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

**S.** Mi amor tienes hambre?

La rubia no contestó.

**S.** Tienes frío? Quieres agua?  
**Q.** Solo déjame sola.  
**S**. Amor...  
**Q.** Vete.  
**S.** No me alejes de ti Quinn, no en estos momentos.  
**Q.** Que te vayas!

La latina salió llorando de su habitación, en el sofá de la diminuta sala estaba el osito que le había comprado a su hija.

**S.** Bambi, mi Bambi.

Abrazó al oso y se quedó dormida en el sofá.

Horas después escuchó que Quinn salía de la habitación.

**S.** Mi amor, estás bien? Necesitas algo?  
**Q**. No, solo voy al baño.  
**S.** Quieres que caliente la sopa que trajo Britt?  
**Q.** Ok.

Las chicas se sentaron a comer en completo silencio.

**Q.** No puedo creer que Brittany nos siga alimentando.  
**S.** Mi amor ella lo hace de corazón.  
**Q.** Si, pero se supone que tú deberías de ser quien me alimente, se suponía que tú me debiste haber cuidado, pero no lo hiciste.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Q.** Prometiste que contigo no me faltaría nada y me faltó lo más importante, comida y atención para nuestra hija, te la pasaste dándome de comer sobras.  
**S.** Eso no es verdad.  
**Q.** Claro que lo es, me trajiste a esta pocilga, con lo que pagamos de alquiler aquí, bien podríamos rentar una linda casa en Lima, pero nooooo, ingenuamente te creí cuando me dijiste que aquí tendríamos una mejor vida, me mentiste Santana, me hiciste creer y confiar en ti y ahora por tu culpa ya no tengo padres ni hija a quien amar.  
**S.** Pero me tienes a mí.  
**Q.** Y eso debe de ser un consuelo?  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.  
**Q.** Pues tu gran amor por mí no fue suficiente para salvarle la vida a mi hija.  
**S.** No seas injusta Quinn, yo también estoy sufriendo mucho por la muerte de Bambi.  
**Q.** Pues lo dudo mucho.

Quinn no terminó de comer, fue directo a su habitación y se encerró en ella, Santana no podía soportar más estar ahí, así que salió a tomar aire.

Estuvo caminando un rato hasta llegar al parque donde se topó con Sam.

**Sam.** Sanny, hola.  
**S**. Hola.  
**Sam.** Has estado llorando?  
**S.** Quinn me odia, ella me culpa de todo lo que pasó y creo que tiene razón.  
**Sam**. No digas eso, a mí más que a nadie me consta lo que te tuviste que esforzar para darle una mejor vida a tu novia.  
**S.** Y de qué sirvió? De qué sirvió tener que pasar por la experiencia más desagradable de mi vida al acostarme con alguien por dinero, si te todos modos mi hija se murió?  
**Sam**. Pero no sabías que eso iba a pasar, lo hiciste precisamente para que las dos estuvieran sanas.  
**S.** Soy un fracaso, no fui buena para mis padres, no fui buena para mi novia y mucho menos para mi hija.  
**Sam.** No eres una fracasada, solo eres una niña, ven acá. (abrazándola)  
**S.** Debí ser yo quien muriera y no Bambi.  
**Sam**. No digas tonterías.

Los amigos se quedaron un rato más platicando, Sam trató de consolar a la latina.

Santana regresó a su departamento, su novia seguía encerrada, así que una vez más se acostó sobre el sofá y abrazó al oso.

**S.** Bambi dile a tu mami que me perdone, ella es todo para mí.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Amor, ven a desayunar, me tengo que ir a trabajar, todo es fresco, lo acabo de comprar.

Quinn muy malhumorada salió.

**S.** Debes de comer muy bien para que te recuperes pronto y regreses a trabajar.  
**Q.** Claaaaro, para eso ahora si me alimentas bien no? Para que te ayude a pagar el maldito alquiler.  
**S.** No me malinterpretes mi amor.  
**Q**. Eres una maldita perra.

Quinn dejó el plato intacto y regresó al dormitorio.

Santana se puso a llorar, más tarde se fue a trabajar.

Las siguientes 3 semanas fueron prácticamente iguales, Quinn peleaba por todo.

Un día los chicos fueron a cenar a casa de Santana.

**B.** Hace muchos días que no convivimos, así que decidimos venir a cenar con ustedes, llama a Quinn, San.  
**S.** Si.

La latina fue por su novia.

**S.** Mi amor, ven los chicos están aquí.  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** Anda amor, son nuestros amigos.  
**Q**. No tengo ánimos.  
**S.** Haz un esfuerzo por favor.  
**Q.** Está bien.

Quinn salió y los chicos empezaron a charlar.

**B**. Haz estado comiendo bien Quinnie?  
**Q**. Si.  
**B.** Qué crees? Se me olvidó mi contraseña de Facebook.  
**Q.** Te dije que no usaras la misma que la de tu e-mail.  
**B.** Si lo sé, ya hice un nuevo perfil, a ver si luego me acuerdo de mi otro pass, te mandé invitación, me aceptas por fa.  
**Q.** Claro, en cuanto entre a mi perfil lo haré.  
**Bl.** Cuándo piensas volver al trabajo?  
**Q.** No lo sé.  
**Bl.** Pero volverás verdad?  
**Q.** Si, no tengo de otra, tengo que trabajar y ayudar con los gastos o de lo contrario ahora si terminaremos viviendo en la calle.  
**S.** Quinnie no digas eso.  
**Q.** No estoy diciendo una mentira, soy realista, sé que debo de volver a ese maldito lugar para pagar esta porquería de departamento.  
**Sam.** Si no te gusta ese trabajo puedes conseguir otro.  
**Q**. Para qué? Si de todos modos me pagarán lo mismo en cualquier otro, soy menor de edad Samuel.  
**Sam.** Tranquila no te enojes.  
**S**. Amor ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que nos pasa.  
**Q.** Eso es verdad, ellos no tienen la culpa ni tampoco yo, todo es tu maldita culpa, tú me trajiste aquí y me tienes viviendo de esta manera, dices que te esfuerzas pero no haces nada, lo único para lo que sirves es para sonreírle a tipos y conseguir que te den un buena propina ya que ni siquiera saben que tienes un pene, de lo contrario lo que te darían sería una buena paliza.  
**B**. No digas eso Quinnie. (angustiada)

Santana no pudo evitar llorar.

**Sam.** Eres una maldita malagradecida, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que Santana ha tenido que hacer para darte una mejor vida. (gritando)  
**S**. Sam cállate.  
**Q.** Y según tú qué ha tenido que hacer eh?  
**S.** Sam... (nerviosa)  
**Sam.** Algún día te vas a tragar todas tus palabras Quinn.

El rubio salió muy enojado del departamento.

**B.** Espera Sammy.  
**Q.** Y tu deja de llorar y hacerte la víctima frente a ellos, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo y haber perdido todo lo que tenía y todo por mi maldita curiosidad de estar con un monstruo como tú.  
**B.** Quinn, no seas cruel. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** Es la verdad Brittany, me acosté con Santana porque tenían una gran curiosidad de saber si su pene funcionaba, no porque la deseara, solo quería comprobar qué se sentía estar con una mujer con pene y pagué muy caro mi maldita curiosidad, gracias al cielo Bambi no nació, de lo contrario toda su vida viviría avergonzada de tener como madre a un maldito fenómeno.  
**Bl.** Basta!

Santana sintió que el aire le faltaba, como zombie se levantó de la mesa y salió del departamento.

**Bl.** El único monstruo en este lugar eres tú, no mereces a Santana. (gritando)

Blaine salió para alcanzar a la latina.

**B.** Entiendo que estés enojada con la vida, pero el tratar de esa manera a Santana no te regresará a tu hija ni a tus padres, eres muy egoísta Quinn.

La rubia a punto de llorar, también salió del departamento.

**Q.** Y ustedes son una bola de perdedores que jamás harán nada en su vida. (gritando)

En la calle.

**Bl.** Santana espera.  
**S**. Estoy bien Blaine, en serio.  
**Bl.** No sabes mentir.  
**S.** Ella tiene razón, es mejor que Bambi no haya nacido, mis padres se avergonzaron toda la vida de mí, no fui lo que ellos esperaban.  
**Bl.** Tu madre jamás se avergonzó de ti.  
**S**. Pero igual me dejó, eso significa algo, no crees?  
**Bl.** Lo siento.  
**S.** Necesito estar sola, iré a caminar por ahí.  
**Bl.** No sé si sea buena idea.  
**S.** Confía en mí.  
**Bl.** Ok, no te alejes demasiado.

Santana cruzó por un puente peatonal, se detuvo en él y miró al vacío.

**S.** Y si me voy contigo Bambi?

Tomó una gran respiración y después siguió caminado.

Luego de varias horas llegó a casa, ni si quiera se molestó en avisarle a Quinn que había regresado, a la mañana siguiente entró a la habitación para tomar un cambio de ropa, luego entró a la ducha, preparó el desayuno, comió algo y se fue.

En la cafetería.

**B.** Como estás Sanny?  
**S.** Bien Britt, gracias.  
**B**. Ayer me sorprendió demasiado la actitud de Quinn, jamás la había visto así.  
**S.** Bueno, creo que ya somos dos las sorprendidas.  
**B.** Quieres decir que...  
**S**. Que realmente no conozco a Quinn como yo creía, apenas hace 8 meses que le hablé por primera vez en aquella clase de español.  
**B.** Las cosas entre ustedes dos se dieron muy rápido?  
**S.** Demasiado.  
**B**. Qué vas a hacer?  
**S.** No lo sé, la amo con todo mi ser, pero si ella a mí no, tendré que aceptarlo.  
**B.** Tienes razón.

Esa tarde Santana regresó a casa, encontró a Quinn con la maleta donde estaba la ropa de Bambi en la mano.

**S.** Hola, a dónde vas?  
**Q.** A tirar estas porquerías.  
**S**. No las tires, las podemos vender.  
**Q**. Jajajajaj Santana por favor, quién demonios crees que comprará estas baratijas?  
**S.** Tienes razón, dame acá yo las iré a tirar.

La latina salió y en las escaleras se encontró con Brittany.

**B.** No me digas que te vas Sanny?  
**S**. Eh? No, claro que no, Quinn me mandó a tirar la ropa de Bambi.  
**B.** Y lo harás?  
**S.** Pues sí, nadie las comprará a pesar de que están nuevas.  
**B**. No las tires, yo conozco un lugar donde sé que les sacaran provecho, ven acompáñame.

Brittany llevó a su amiga a una fundación que básicamente era una casa hogar para niños huérfanos.

**B.** Estuve en un lugar como estos por varios años hasta que entré al programa ese de padres sustitutos, ven conozco a la encargada.  
Miss Tracy, hola.  
**Tr**. Brittany que gusto volverte a ver aquí, no me digas que trajiste pastel para los niños.  
**B.** En esta ocasión no, pero le presento a mi amiga Santana López, ella trae un hermoso regalo para las bebitas de la fundación.  
**Tr.** En serio?  
**S.** Emmm sí, es (abriendo la maleta) ropita para niña, es pequeña pero...  
**Tr.** Ay eso es maravilloso, justo acaban de llegar 2 bebitas que encontraron en diferentes lugares de la ciudad.  
**S.** Las abandonaron?  
**Tr.** Si, a unas cuantas horas de haber nacido, así que todo esto nos servirá de mucho.  
**B.** Podemos verlas?  
**Tr**. Claro.

En cuanto Santana tuvo entre sus brazos a una de las pequeñitas se soltó a llorar.

**Tr.** Pasa algo?  
**B.** Acaba de perder a su hijita.  
**Tr**. Lo siento mucho.  
**S**. Es tan injusto que haya mujeres que pueden tener hijos tan fácilmente y se deshagan de ellos, mientras otras daríamos lo que fuera por ser madres.  
**B.** Algún día volverás a ser mamá Sanny.  
**Tr**. Santana, te gustaría conservar algo de la ropa de tu bebita?  
**S.** Claro, solo el vestido que le regaló Britt.  
**B**. Siii es hermoso, lo sacaré de la maleta.  
**S.** Podemos quedarnos un rato más con las bebés?  
**Tr**. Claro que si.

Santana y Brittany convivieron con las niñitas hasta qué oscureció, luego regresaron a su edificio.

**S.** Algún día tendré mucho dinero y ayudaré a esa fundación.  
**B.** Yo también he pensado lo mismo, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo San.  
**S.** Gracias por todo Brittany, eres una excelente amiga.  
**B.** Duh, obvio.  
**S.** Podrías guardarme el vestidito de Bambi, no quiero que Quinn lo vea.  
**B.** Claro que sí.

Santana entró a su departamento.

**Q.** Pensé que jamás volverías.  
**S.** Estaba con Britt.  
**Q.** Ahora piensas embarazarla a ella?  
**S.** No digas tonterías Quinn, es solo mi amiga y jamás tendría algo con ella.

La latina se acostó en el sillón, abrazó al oso y se durmió.

Al día siguiente la latina se quedó junto con Blaine a trabajar hasta muy tarde en la cafetería...

Cuando regresaban a casa.

**X.** Hey ustedes dos...

Los chicos voltearon, se trataba de 5 tipos que jamás habían visto y no tenían muy buena pinta.

**Bl.** Pasa algo?  
**X**. No nos gusta que extraños pasen por nuestro territorio.  
**S.** Extraños? Pero si siempre pasamos por aquí.  
**X.** Me estás llamando mentiroso?  
**Bl.** Chicos, si quieren dinero se los damos, no queremos problemas.  
**X.** Jajajajajaja y quién dijo que nosotros no?

Los 5 tipos se abalanzaron contra Santana y Blaine y los comenzaron a golpear salvajemente, luego simplemente se fueron corriendo de ahí.

**S.** Dios mío como duele (escupiendo sangre) Blaine, estás bien?

Pero el chico estaba inconsciente.

**S.** Ayuda, ayuda por favor!

Unos transeúntes que pasaban por ahí, llamaron a la ambulancia y llevaron a los chicos al hospital.

Más tarde Sam apareció en el hospital.

**Sam.** Santana, qué pasó?  
**S.** No lo sé, unos chicos que jamás habíamos visto por el barrio nos empezaron a golpear.  
**Sam.** Estas bien?  
**S**. Si, solo necesitaré llevar este cabestrillo por unos días y los golpes en la cara se curaran rápido según los doctores, pero Blaine estuvo inconsciente por mucho tiempo, le harán estudios.  
**Sam.** Hijos de puta y todo por unos cuantos dólares.  
**S.** Eso fue lo raro Sam, no nos quitaron nada, solo nos golpearon.  
**Sam.** En serio? Eso sí que es raro. (frunciendo el ceño)

Blaine se tuvo que quedar hospitalizado, Sam se quedó con él, Santana regresó a su departamento, bastante adolorida.

**Q.** Y ahora por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?  
**S.** Es que...  
**Q**. Oh por dios, Santana mi amor qué te pasó? (muy asustada)  
**S.** Nos golpearon a Blaine y a mí, él está en el hospital.  
**Q**. Mi amor, ven siéntate, Dios mío, como te pudieron hacer esto? (abrazándola)  
**S.** Auch.  
**Q.** Perdón mi cielo.  
**S**. Siento tanto todo lo que nos ha pasado Quinn, ahora no podré trabajar por unos días y...  
**Q**. No digas nada San, he sido una total idiota contigo, pero me moriría si algo te pasara, ve cómo dejaron tu hermosa carita, perdóname mi cielo, te amo tanto (llorando)  
**S.** Te amo más Quinnie.

Quinn le dio unos delicados besos a su novia.

**Q.** Ven chiquita, vamos a que descanses, no te preocupes, regresaré a trabajar, ahora descansa mi vida.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.  
**Q.** Te amo para siempre Santana.

Esos te amo fueron suficiente para que la latina olvidara todos los insultos y desaires que su novia le había hecho por semanas.

Blaine salió del hospital sin secuela alguna y Quinn regresó a trabajar, las cosas entre la pareja de novias estaban mejorando, de alguna manera la rubia había vuelto a la normalidad.

Una noche cuando Santana regresó de trabajar, se encontró con varias cuentas por pagar sobre la mesa del comedor, estaba tan harta de eso.

**S**. Ya llegue Quinnie.  
**Q.** Puedes venir a la recamara?  
**S.** Claro.

Encontró a su novia sobre la cama completamente desnuda.

**S**. Woooow.  
**Q**. Te extraño.

De inmediato la latina sintió que su miembro cobraba vida.

**Q.** Hazme el amor San.  
**S.** Por supuesto mi amor.

Quinn se acercó a su novia y le desabotonó la blusa de su uniforme, luego le quitó la falda para después sacarle la ropa interior, llevó sus labios a los pezones de la latina y los succionó delicadamente.

**S**. Mi amor…. (cerrando los ojos)

Con besos húmedos la rubia bajó hasta llegar al miembro de su novia que ya estaba completamente erecto, entonces empezó a practicarle sexo oral, luego se recostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas, dándole una maravillosa vista a la morena.

**S**. Eres bellísima.  
**Q**. Soy tuya mi amor.

Santana alineó su falo en la entrada de la vagina húmeda de Quinn y la penetró lentamente, le encantaba la sensación de las paredes de su novia extendiéndose.

**Q.** Eres tan grande mi amor ahhhh.

Los movimientos de la morena fueron incrementando, hasta que no pudo más y tuvo un fuerte orgasmo, segundos después Quinn llegó.

Exhaustas sobre la cama.

**S.** Hacer el amor contigo es lo más lindo que me ha pasado en la vida.  
**Q**. Lo sé, a mí me pasa igual.  
**S**. Te amo tanto Q.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti San, eres el amor de mi vida, no concibo estar con nadie más que contigo, eres todo para mí, sé que Bambi nos uniría para siempre pero también sé que nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo y también sé que algún día volveremos a ser madres.  
**S.** Lo seremos.  
**Q.** Te dije esas tonterías porque sentía mucha rabia dentro de mí, pero si te pasara algo o me dejaras no sabría qué hacer con mi vida.  
**S.** Sabes que pienso igual.  
**Q.** Te lo dije, fuiste mi primera vez y serás la última, soy tuya para siempre y no habrá nadie más en mi vida que no seas tú.  
**S**. Me lo prometes?  
**Q**. Te lo prometo mi amor.  
**S.** Estaremos juntas todos los días que nos resten de vida.  
**Q**. Lo estaremos, te amo para siempre Santana López.

Volvieron a hacer el amor y luego se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente se fueron muy temprano a trabajar, en sus descansos no perdían la oportunidad para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, se besaban cada 5 minutos.

**B.** Que gusto me da que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan arreglado.  
**Q.** No puedo vivir sin mi Santana, ya le pedí perdón por mi comportamiento.  
**B**. Quiero ser su madrina de bodas eh.  
**S.** Claro que si Britt, en cuanto seamos mayores de edad nos casaremos, verdad mi vida?  
**Q.** Si mi amor.  
**B.** Awwww que tiernas.

El siguiente fin de semana Mike el amigo de Blaine llevó al grupo de amigos a excepción de Sam quien había ido a "trabajar" a Santa Mónica a la playa.

**S.** Qué rico y delicioso trasero tienes.  
**Q.** Jejeje es tuyo amor.  
**Mi.** Vamos al bote de mi jefe, tengo las llaves.  
**B.** No habrá problema?  
**Mi.** No, tengo todo bajo control.  
**Bl.** Chicas...

Blaine les regaló unas flores.

**Q**. Y esto?  
**Bl**. No las quiero hacer sentir mal, pero podrían despedirse de su hija...  
**S.** Lo entiendo, gracias.

En el océano las Quinntana se tomaron de la mano.

**S.** Perdóname por no haberte cuidado mi pequeñita, pero hice lo que pude.  
**Q.** Las dos hicimos lo que pudimos, pero sabes que te amamos mi amor y que de ahora en adelante serás el angelito qué nos cuidará toda la vida.  
**S.** Bambi, siempre estarás en nuestro corazón.  
**Q.** Te amamos Bambi y prometo siempre amar a tu mami.  
**S**. Yo también lo prometo.

Las chicas se besaron entre lágrimas y luego arrojaron las flores al océano.

**B**. Estoy muy segura de que Bambi está orgullosa de ustedes y sobre todo muy feliz porque a pesar de su muerte, el amor que sienten una por la otra está más fuerte que nunca.  
**Q.** Y siempre lo estará. (sonriendo)

El resto del día lo disfrutaron al lado de sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, Santana se tuvo que quedar todo el día a trabajar para pagar el alquiler y las cuentas.

**Q.** Te espero en casa mi amor.  
**S.** Si nena, descansa.  
**Q.** Te amo, no lo olvides. (besándola)  
**S.** No lo haré, te mega amo.  
**B.** Vámonos Quinn  
**Q.** Bye amor.  
**S.** Bye hermosa.

Un comensal le dio un billete instantáneo de lotería como propina a Santana.

**S**. Que tipo tan codo. (mueca)  
**Bl.** Al menos te dio algo, a mí me ha tocado recibir chicles, a ver ráscale.  
**S.** Tengo pésima suerte.  
**Bl.** No pierdes nada, anda.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Bl.** Woooow 500 dólares, eres una suertuda. (boca abierta)  
**S.** Jajajaja no lo puedo creer, esto servirá para ajustar el alquiler, Quinn se pondrá feliz.  
**Bl.** Pues ya vámonos y lo canjeamos.

La latina estaba tan feliz por la suerte de ese día que le llevó a su novia sus chocolates favoritos.

**S.** Quinnie mi amorcito, ya llegué te tengo una sorpresa.

Hubo silencio, la latina pensó que su novia estaría durmiendo así que fue a la habitación, pero estaba sola.

Se le hizo muy raro, entonces se imaginó que estaría con Brittany y esperó.

Pero pasó bastante tiempo así que fue al departamento de los chicos.

**Bl.** Hey San pasa algo? Es muy tarde.  
**S.** Vengo por Quinn.  
**Bl**. Por Quinn? (sorprendido)  
**S**. Está aquí con Britt verdad?  
**Bl.** No... Britt ven acá.  
**B**. Qué pasa? Ya me voy a dormir.  
**S.** Vengo por Quinn.  
**B**. Aquí no está.  
**S.** No bromees Britt, sé que ella está aquí, tú eres su mejor amiga, de hecho la única, Quinn no está en casa y la única parte donde podría estar es aquí. (nerviosa)  
**B.** Ay Dios mío, San luego de comer en tu casa regresé al departamento, Quinn dijo que iba a lavar la ropa, eso fue hace horas.  
**S.** Entonces dónde está?  
**Bl.** Vamos a buscarla, tal vez se haya topado con los tipos que nos golpearon.

Muy asustados los chicos buscaron a Quinn por todo el vecindario sin éxito.

**S.** Pero a dónde fue? Todas sus cosas están aquí, no falta nada.  
**Bl.** Pelearon?  
**S**. Nooo.  
**B.** Vamos a la policía.

Fueron a la comandancia, pero no pudieron levantar un acta ya que necesitaban que Quinn estuviera desaparecida al menos 72 horas y además eran menores de edad.

Al siguiente día fue lo mismo, buscar a Quinn por todos lados sin saber realmente donde buscar, en la noche Santana estaba al pie de las escaleras del edifico junto con sus amigos.

**Sam.** Hey chicos ya volví, que caritas pasa algo? (mueca)  
**B**. Es Quinn.  
**Sam**. Qué pasa con ella?  
**Bl**. No sabemos.  
**Sam**. Entonces?  
**S.** Ella solo se fue Sam, mi novia se fue y no sé a dónde ni por qué.

La latina se soltó a llorar.

* * *

_**Mil gracias a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia, es como una especie de mi lado oscuro jejejeje hay que escribir de todo, no lo creen?**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias y demás son bien recibidos.**_

_** .56: La manera en que murió Bambi es más común de lo que crees, te lo digo por experiencia :(**_  
_**Guest: Tienes razón, la historia aparte de drama es angustia :o **_

_**Tanto esta historia como las otras dos, serán actualizadas, solo tengan paciencia.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	5. Cuestión de Tiempo

_**Volví por fin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Cuestión de Tiempo.**

**Sam.** Tranquilízate Santana, a ver piensa claro, a dónde crees que se haya ido?  
**S.** No lo sé, estábamos muy bien, ella me decía todos los días que me amaba.  
**Sam.** Y si su familia vino por ella?  
**S.** Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso, ahora mismo me largo a Lima.  
**Sam.** Yo te acompaño, nos vamos en avión, me fue muy bien en... Mi trabajo.  
**B.** Yo seguiré tratando de recordar mi pass de Facebook para ver si ha tenido actividad.  
**Bl**. Estaremos al pendiente por cualquier cosa, le diré al jefe que faltarás un par de días.  
**S.** Gracias chicos, ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo.

Los amigos viajaron ese mismo día rumbo a Lima, en cuanto pisaron suelo de la ciudad, se dirigieron a casa de los padres de Quinn.

**S.** En venta? Esto no puede ser!  
**Sam.** Vamos a preguntarles a los vecinos.

El vecino de al lado lo único que les dijo fue que la casa estaba en venta desde hacía un mes, el mismo tiempo que los Fabray la habían dejado.

**S**. Dónde estás mi amor? (desesperada)  
**Sam**. Mira en el anuncio hay varios números de teléfono, vamos a llamar a la inmobiliaria tal vez ellos tengan los datos de dónde encontrar a tus suegros.  
**S.** Está bien.  
**Sam.** Mira ya tengo celular

El rubio marcó, pero en la inmobiliaria le dijeron que los Fabray les habían vendido directamente a ellos la casa, así que no tenían más datos de dónde pudieran estar.

**Sam.** Lo siento San, conoces a alguna amiga de Quinn? Tal vez tengan noticias.  
**S.** Conozco a una... Es muy fastidiosa, vamos a su casa.

Minutos después.

**R.** Santana? Santana López?  
**S.** Si, soy yo, dónde está Quinn? Y no me digas que no sabes porque juro que te fracturo esa enorme nariz.  
**R.** Quinn? Pues Quinn se fue contigo no?  
**S.** Ella se fue de mí lado, Rachel, sé que me odias y también sé que sabes que te odio, pero te lo pido por el bien de Quinn, si sabes algo de ella dímelo.  
**R.** Lo último que supe de ella es que estaba embarazada de ti y que se fueron de la ciudad a LA, por cierto ya nació su bebé?  
**S**. Ya no hay bebé.  
**R.** Qué? Mmmm es una lástima.  
**Sam**. Chica, sabes dónde están los padres de Quinn? Su casa está en venta desde hace más de un mes.  
**R**. No, solo sé que se fueron a otra ciudad, pero nada más, no tuve nada de contacto con ellos luego de que Quinn se fue con Santana.  
**S.** Maldita sea.  
**R.** Siento mucho que Quinn te haya dejado, me imagino que se dio cuenta de que el estar a tu lado no le convenía para nada.  
**S.** Cállate perra, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que Quinn y yo tenemos.  
**R.** Tienes razón, no la tengo, pero me puedo dar una ligera al ver que Quinn se fue y ni si quiera te dijo a dónde.  
**S.** Eres una...

La latina trató de golpear a la judía, pero Sam la detuvo.

**Sam**. Vámonos Santana, aunque esta chica sepa algo, está claro que no te lo va a decir.

Los amigos se alejaron de la casa, entonces Santana se echó a llorar.

**S.** Ella no me pudo haber abandonado, sé que algo muy duro pasó para que haya hecho algo así, ella me ama Sam.  
**Sam**. Es mejor buscar un motel para pasar la noche.

Al día siguiente a Santana se le ocurrió ir a McKinley para preguntarle. Mr. Shue.

**Mr.S**. Santana que alegría volver a verte, ven a darme un abrazo. (abrazándola)  
**S.** Hola Mr. Shue, mire él es mi amigo Sam.  
**Mr.S.** Mucho gusto Sam, qué bueno que estás aquí Santana, mira lo que tengo para ti.

Le entregó un sobre

**S**. Qué es?  
**Mr.S.** Son los documentos de tu emancipación, tu padre no puso objeción alguna en firmar los papeles, te los hubiera dado antes pero nadie me supo decir dónde estabas, Santana, ahora por fin eres una joven independiente.  
**S.** Gracias Mr. Shue esto me servirá de mucho, así que papá no dijo nada?  
**Mr.S.** No Santana, en cuanto le comenté el asunto, de inmediato firmó los papeles sin decir una sola palabra.  
**S.** Era de esperarse, Mr. Shue estoy viviendo en LA, Quinn y yo nos fuimos para allá, pero hace dos días ella se fue, desapareció y no sé a dónde pudo ir, sabe algo de ella?  
**Mr.S.** No Santana, lo siento, desde que se fueron juntas no supe más de ustedes.  
**S.** Maldita sea.  
**Mr.S.** Ya fueron a casa de los Fabray?  
**Sam**. Si y con una tal Rachel, los padres de Quinn ya no viven en la ciudad y esa chica dijo no saber nada.  
**S.** Esto es una pesadilla.  
**Mr.S.** Déjenme sus datos, si sé de algo, de inmediato les avisaré.  
**S.** Gracias por todo.

Cuando los chicos iban rumbo a la salida, de pronto escucharon algo.

_Santana!__  
_  
La latina volteó.

**S.** Ahora no Kitty, no estoy de ánimo.  
**K.** Espera.

La chica corrió hasta alcanzar a los amigos.

**S.** Qué quieres Kitty? Seguir burlándote de mi condición?  
**K.** No, para nada, escucha Santana, siento mucho haber propagado en toda la escuela tu situación, lo creas o no, ya no soy más ese tipo de chica.  
**S.** Si tú lo dices... En fin qué pasa?  
**K.** La entrenadora me mandó a entregarle un memorándum al señor Shue y sin querer escuché lo que hablaban.  
**S**. Y ahora piensas divulgar eso también?  
**K**. No, lo que quiero decirte es algo que pasó hace poco más de un mes.  
**Sam.** Vamos chica, suelta la sopa  
**K.** Ese día fui enviada a detención gracias a la idiota de Rachel Berry, en fin, cuando estaba esperando a hablar con el director, noté que los padres de Quinn entraron con él, se me hizo raro, así que me acerqué lo más que pude para escuchar lo que platicaban.  
**S.** Y?  
**K.** Habían venido por el expediente académico de Quinn, según ellos la llevarían a estudiar al extranjero, se me hizo muy raro ya que se suponía que ella estaba contigo, pero ahora cuadra muy bien con lo que acaba de suceder.  
**Sam.** Tus suegros se llevaron a Quinn al extranjero Santana  
**S**. Pero ellos no pueden ella es…  
**K.** Menor de edad, claro que pueden San.  
**S.** Demonios.  
**Sam.** Te daré mi número de teléfono, por favor si sabes algo más avísanos, también te dejaremos nuestra dirección.  
**K.** No se preocupen, si sé algo en seguida se los haré saber.  
**S.** Gracias Kitty.

Los chicos salieron.

**Sam.** Vamos por nuestras cosas San es mejor que ya regresemos a casa.  
**S**. Está bien Sam, solo necesito hacer algo más antes de irnos.

Los chicos tomaron un taxi.

**S.** Aquí viví por 16 años, necesito ver a papá.  
**Sam.** Crees que sea buena idea?  
**S.** No, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

Tocaron a la puerta y una mujer abrió.

**X.** Diga?  
**S.** Vengo a buscar a José López.  
**X.** José una chica te busca.  
**J.** Quién es mujer?

En cuanto el padre de Santana la vio en la puerta le cambió el rostro.

**J.** Qué haces aquí Santia...Santana?  
**S.** Papá...  
**J.** Vete de aquí, ya firmé hace meses los papeles esos, o qué acaso vienes a pedirme dinero?  
**S.** No, solo quiero platicar contigo y preguntarte por mamá.  
**J.** De esa puta no sé nada ya me divorcié de ella fue muy sencillo, ya que me abandonó, ahora Linda es mi mujer y ella me dará los hijos normales que deseo.  
**Sam.** Santana es normal.  
**J.** Jajajaja ya viste la sorpresa que tiene entre sus piernas?  
**Sam.** Usted es un...  
**S.** Tranquilo Sam... Papá lo único que quiero es saber si mamá me ha mandado algo.  
**J.** Jajaja claro que no, Santana nadie te quiere, entiéndelo, ella se largó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, si te hubiera amado tanto como decía te habría llevado con ella.  
**S.** Por qué no me aceptas como soy?  
**J.** Porque yo tuve un hijo y no una hija!  
**Sam.** Vámonos San, este tipo no sabe ser un padre, porque si lo supiera te amaría tal y como eres.  
**J.** Y ahora este chico quién es? No se supone que te gustan las mujeres? O ahora ya cambiaste de parecer y te gustan las pollas?  
**Sam.** Deje de hablarle así a Santana!

El rubio muy enfurecido golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al padre de la latina que lo lanzó directamente al piso.

**S.** Ya Sam, no te ensucies las manos.  
**Sam**. Y eso fue solo algo de lo que se merece, escúcheme bien José, en la vida vuelva a insultar a su hija o juro que lo mato a golpes.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente de ahí, Sam estaba furioso.

**S.** Lamento lo que tuviste que presenciar.  
**Sam.** No te preocupes, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho ese tipo luego de darte la vida, fue correrte de su casa.  
**S.** Tienes razón.

Los chicos regresaron a LA solo para saber que sus otros amigos tampoco tenían noticia de Quinn.

**S.** Sé que tarde o temprano Quinn encontrará la manera de comunicarse conmigo, ella me ama, esperaré el tiempo necesario para volverla a ver.

Pero luego de dos meses en los que la latina diariamente esperaba a su novia sentada en las escaleras de su edificio, no pasó nada, ninguna noticia, absolutamente nada.

Cierto día.

**S.** Tal vez para Navidad tu mamá se comunique con nosotras Bambi. (hablando con el oso de peluche) es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya lo verás.

Pero Navidad llegó y se fue sin que la latina recibiera alguna noticia de su novia.

**B.** Santana, vamos te estamos esperando para la cena de año nuevo.  
**S.** No estoy de ánimo Britt.  
**B.** Pero Sanny, en Navidad no pasaste la noche buena con nosotros, somos tus amigos y no queremos que estés aquí sola.  
**S.** Pero y si Quinn viene y no me encuentra en casa?  
**B.** Mmmm deja un recado en la puerta avisando que estás con nosotros.  
**S.** Ok, pero solo un rato.  
**B.** Muy bien.

En la cena de año nuevo.

**Sam.** Quiero hacer un brindis por nuestro segundo año nuevo que compartimos los 3 y por el primero con Santana.

Los chicos brindaron.

**Bl.** Qué propósitos para este año tienen? Yo terminar la preparatoria.  
**Sam.** Yo empezarla.  
**B.** Lo mismo que Sam.  
**S.** Encontrar a Quinn.  
**Bl.** San en dos meses no has sabido nada de tu novia y sinceramente creo que entre más pase el tiempo menos información tendrás, si ella quisiera comunicarse contigo ya lo habría hecho.  
**S**. Y si está incomunicada? Si sus padres la tienen encerrada o algo así?  
**B**. Hice un nuevo perfil de Facebook, le envié invitación y ella no me ha aceptado.  
**S.** Lo ven? Es porque no tiene ni acceso a internet.  
**Sam**. Ok, ok, pero debes de tener un propósito extra.  
**S.** Estudiaré la preparatoria como ustedes.  
**B**. Genial.!

Pasaron 5 meses desde que Quinn se había ido sin tener información de su ella y en los que Santana terminó su primer año de preparatoria, el no tener noticias hacía que se deprimirera cada vez más, había ocasiones en que no quería ni levantarse de la cama, pero tenía que trabajar ya que cada día sus deudas aumentaban.

**S.** Dios mío que haré ya debo 3 meses de renta.  
**Sam.** Te puedo prestar para que pagues al menos uno.  
**S.** Gracias Sam, me será de mucha ayuda.  
**Sam.** Santana si necesitas dinero sabes que existe una manera de…  
**S**. Noooo, eso jamás Sam, prefiero vivir en la calle que volver a pasar por eso.  
**Sam.** Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal.  
**S**. Además no le puedo hacer eso a Quinn, soy de ella en cuerpo y alma, jamás estaré con una chica hasta que vuelva.  
**Sam.** Oh.

El cumpleaños 17 de Santana llegó, los chicos le prepararon una sorpresa en su departamento.

**S.** Chicos muchas gracias por esto.  
**B.** No es nada San, anda apaga las velas del pastel que te hice, ahhh pero no olvides pedir un deseo.  
**S.** Ok… _Deseo que Quinn regrese a mi lado. _

La latina apagó las velas.

Luego de comer pastel y abrir sus regalos….

**Bl.** Santana, el jefe quiere que mañana tú y yo nos hagamos cargo de la cocina.  
**S.** Y eso?  
**Bl.** Jerry se metió en una pelea y tiene un brazo roto.  
**S.** Uyyyy que lástima, bueno espero no cagarla.  
**B.** Ustedes dos son los mejores cocineros que conozco.  
**Bl.** Algún día seré chef, en cuanto termine la preparatoria ingresaré a una escuela para chefs.  
**B.** Yo también pero me gustaría especializarme en pastelería.  
**Sam.** Yo quiero ser contador.  
**S**. Lo lograrán chicos.  
**B.** Y tú qué quieres estudiar?  
**S.** No sé.  
**Bl.** Estudia para chef como yo, así un día nosotros tres podemos poner un restaurante y que Sam se haga cargo de nuestra contabilidad.  
**Sam**. Hey esa es una excelente idea.  
**B.** Entonces hagamos la promesa, de que nos esforzaremos para salir adelante, estudiar mucho y poner nuestro restaurante.  
**Sam.** Y sobre todo salir del hoyo en donde estamos.  
**Bl.** Pues lo prometo.  
**Sam.** Lo prometo, pero también quiero ser socio eh.  
**B.** Yo también lo prometo.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Santana.

**S.** Ok, lo prometo, sobre todo porque quiero darle una vida a Quinn como se merece.

El aniversario de la muerte de Bambi llegó.

**S**. Un año chicos, un maldito año de que mi bebé murió.  
**Bl.** Lo siento San.  
**S.** Y ninguna noticia de Quinn, crees que le haya pasado algo malo? En dos meses más será un año de que se fue y ella no ha dado señales de vida y si falleció?  
**B**. No lo creo Sannie, creo que sus padres aun la tienen incomunicada, ella no ha aceptado mi solicitud, tal vez está esperando a ser mayor de edad para volver.  
**S.** Esperar un año más? No sé si podré, mi vida apesta, estoy muy endeudada, creí que el estar emancipada me ayudaría, pero fue lo contrario ahora pago impuestos por todo y cada día debo más dinero, Quinn no da señales de vida, mi madre tampoco, a veces solo quisiera desaparecer y ya.  
**B.** No digas eso Santana, te hemos dicho un millón de veces que te mudes con nosotros.  
**S.** No puedo dejar el hogar de mi familia.  
**Sam.** Familia? Qué familia? Santana tu hija ni si quiera nació, tu novia te dejó y en casi un año no se ha comunicado contigo, no hay familia.  
**B.** Sam!  
**S.** Gracias por recordármelo.

La latina salió del departamento de sus amigos rumbo al suyo, en cuanto entró a su casa, abrazó el osito de peluche.

**S.** Bambi, por favor dile a tu mami que regrese, la necesito, la necesitamos, sin ella tu y yo no somos nada. (llorando)

Luego de llorar por varios minutos, la latina tomó una decisión… fue por una cuerda al sótano del edificio, entró a su recámara, se quedó mirando a la pared donde estaba escrito "Quinn+Santana+Bambi"

**S.** Al menos me reuniré contigo hijita, estoy harta de sufrir y de que nadie me quiera.

Subió a una silla, ató la cuerda a la lámpara del techo, luego rodeó su cuello con la soga, tomó varias respiraciones para darse valor, entonces empujó la silla con sus pies... hasta que vio todo negro.

_Santana, nooooooo!_

**S.** Dónde estoy?  
**B.** No hables, te puedes lastimar.  
**S.** Morí?  
**Bl.** No, por fortuna Sam llegó a tiempo.  
**Sam.** Perdóname por ser tan estúpido Santana, no quise hacerte daño con mi comentario.  
**S**. Tú me salvaste?  
**Sam.** Si.  
**S**. Por qué? Era mi decisión morir, debiste respetarla.  
**Bl.** Santana tranquilízate.  
**S.** Ya no quiero estar aquí, no tenías ningún derecho.  
**Sam.** Santana nosotros 3 somos tu verdadera familia, no iba a permitir que murieras si en mis manos estaba el evitarlo.  
**S.** Yo solo quiero escapar de todo esto.  
**Sam.** No es la manera, Santana, pareciera que no te amaras a ti misma, Quinn se fue, pero te tienes a ti, nos tienes a nosotros, hiciste una promesa, todos la debemos cumplir.  
**Bl.** Eso es verdad Santana.  
**B.** Quiero que el día que Quinn regrese te vea y no que se encuentre con la noticia de que moriste.  
**S.** Es tan difícil.  
**Sam.** Para todos es difícil, pero si nos apoyamos saldremos adelante, vendrás a vivir con nosotros te guste o no.  
**B.** Compartiremos habitación Sanny. (gran sonris)  
**S.** Gracias amigos.

Santana estuvo hospitalizada varios días, por fortuna no tuvo secuelas de su intento de suicidio, solo algunas marcas físicas.

**Bl.** Adivina qué?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Bl.** Hablé con el jefe y decidió incluir en el menú tu receta de comida mexicana.  
**S.** En serio? Qué bien, aunque en realidad es receta de mamá.  
**Bl.** Como sea, verás que los clientes aumentarán y con eso nuestro sueldo también.  
**S.** Aún no se renta mi depa… digo el departamento?  
**Bl.** No.  
**S.** Ojalá no se rente hasta que vuelva Quinn.  
**Bl.** Ojalá.

Los meses pasaron, Santana y Blaine terminaron la preparatoria antes de tiempo gracias a sus excelentes notas.

El cumpleaños 18 de Santana llegó.

**Sam.** Pide un deseo.  
**S.** Okay… _Que Quinn regrese. _Listo.  
**Bl.** Bien… antes de que abras tus regalos, mira lo que tengo aquí.  
**S.** Qué es?  
**Bl.** Son folletos de la escuela culinaria "Le Condon Blue", aquí en LA, tienen excelentes programas para convertirnos en unos chef profesionales.  
**B.** Wooow, yo quiero entrar ahí.  
**S.** Pero ha de ser muy cara Blaine.  
**Bl.** Si lo sé, pero tiene programas de financiamiento o becas, además hay intercambios con otras escuelas culinarias en Europa.  
**S.** Mas deudas? (mueca)  
**Bl.** Santana, es nuestro sueño.  
**S.** Pues…  
**Sam**. Deberían aplicar a esa escuela, la verdad no perderían nada.  
**S.** Solo más dinero.  
**Bl.** Santana…  
**S.** Okay, veamos los requisitos.  
**B.** Primero abre tus regalos.

Los chicos tuvieron que posponer algunos meses su entrada a la universidad, debido a que no tenían el dinero suficiente, mientras tanto ayudaron a sus amigos a terminar antes de tiempo su preparatoria, así podrían ingresar los 3 chicos a la escuela culinaria a la vez y Sam a estudiar contabilidad.

En el segundo aniversario de la muerte de Bambi…

**S.** Dos años… ya hablarías Bambi, dónde está tu mami? Ya tiene 18 años, por qué no viene, por qué no me contacta? La extraño tanto… pero ella volverá, lo sé y cuando lo haga quiero que esté orgullosa de mí, tus tíos y yo seremos unos grandes chefs, te lo prometo bebita hermosa.

La latina abrazó el osito y se acomodó para dormir, rogándole a dios tener al menos una noticia de su novia.

* * *

_**La angustia y drama continúan, ya saben esta historia es así.**_

_**Hubo un salto en el tiempo rápido porque lo necesitaba.**_

_**Alguien dijo que Santana tiene una baja autoestima y la verdad es que sí, su padre se encargó de eso y con lo que le pasó está peor, pero irá mejorando ya lo verán.**_

_**Sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, regaños jejeje, todo será bienvenido.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	6. Esto es por y para ustedes

**_Por fin actualizo, como tarde, les traje capítulo un poco mas largo, habrá saltos en el tiempo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Esto es por y para ustedes.**

**Bl.** Por fin empezaremos a hacer nuestro sueño realidad.  
**S.** No sé Blaine, creo que yo mejor me retracto, quedaré endeudada para la eternidad con las colegiaturas.  
**B.** Quedaremos (mueca)  
**Bl.** Chicas pero se dan cuenta que si nos esforzamos podremos ser chefs mundialmente reconocidos? Saben lo bien que ganaríamos?  
**S.** Y mientras tanto seguiremos pobres.  
**B.** Más pobres.  
**Bl**. No sean pesimistas, tenemos un sueño chicas, vamos a luchar por él.  
**S.** Tienes razón, Quinn tiene que estar orgullosa de mí cuando regrese.  
**Bl**. Claro. (mueca)

Cierto día.

**S.** Britt necesito que me acompañes a hacer algo, por fin pude ahorrar lo suficiente para hacerlo.  
**B.** De qué se trata?  
**S.** Ya verás. (sonriendo)

En una tienda de tatuajes.

**B.** Te harás un tatuaje? (boca abierta)  
**S**. Si, antes de que Bambi muriera había decidido tatuarme su nombre, ahora que ella no está con mayor razón lo haré.**  
****B**. Woow y dónde te lo pondrás?  
**S**. En las costillas, a un costado de mi seno izquierdo, porque de ese lado está mi corazón.  
**B**. Awwww que lindo, se te verá hermoso. (sonriendo)  
**S**. Eso espero.

Luego de hacerse el tatuaje, la morena quedó más que satisfecha con el trabajo que le habían hecho.

Los chicos comenzaron sus estudios en la escuela culinaria cuando tenían 19 años, para ese entonces Sam con 21 ya había terminado su primer año en la universidad.

El campus de la Le Cordon Bleu era hermoso, comenzaron con las clases básicas que eran 100% prácticas, era lo que siempre habían soñado, los chicos estudiaban y trabajaban al mismo tiempo.

Pero para Santana no todo era felicidad, ella todos los días luego de trabajar, esperaba en las escaleras de su edificio a su novia.

**Sam.** Hola San, qué haces? Ah ya sé, no me lo digas.  
**S.** Qué tal la universidad?  
**Sam.** Demasiada tarea, pero en fin, ya me voy a dormir el viernes iré a trabajar.  
**S.** No puedo creer que sigas en eso, te pueden contagiar algo.  
**Sam.** La universidad no se paga sola Santana, sabes bien que me cuido, además me checo cada dos meses.  
**S.** Aun así deberías de dejarlo.  
**Sam.** Lo haré, en cuanto me reciba, te lo prometo.  
**S.** Eso espero.  
**Sam.** Ya vamos a dormir, no sé para qué te quedas más aquí si bien sabes que hoy tampoco va a regresar.  
**S.** Hoy no, pero tal vez mañana.  
**Sam.** Ay Santana. (negando con la cabeza)

Esa noche la latina como todas desde que su novia se había ido, estuvo llorando antes de dormir.

**B.** Sanny ya no llores.  
**S. **La extraño.  
**B. **Han pasado casi 3 años Santana, ella no va a regresar.  
**S. **Lo hará.  
**B. **San, hice un nuevo perfil hace tiempo y jamás aceptó mi solicitud, Blaine hizo lo mismo y tampoco.  
**S. **Tal vez no use Facebook.  
**B. **Si eso quieres creer... ya sé, me voy a dormir contigo esta noche para consolarte.  
**S. **Ok.

La rubia se metió bajo las sábanas, tomó el brazo izquierdo de la latina y lo rodeo en su cintura, no bastaron muchos minutos, cuando de pronto...

**B.** Qué es eso?  
**S.** Demonios!  
**B.** Oh por dios! Santana tienes una enorme erección! (apartándose de la latina)  
**S.** Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, juro que no sé qué pasó, que pena contigo.  
**B.** Mmmm jejeje no te sientas mal, a ver Santana, desde cuándo no tienes sexo?  
**S.** Pues...  
**B.** No me digas que desde que se fue Quinn.  
**S.** Si, no he estado con nadie, ni lo estaré hasta que regrese mi novia.  
**B.** Ay Santana, pobre de ti, con razón estás así, deberías de conseguirte una chica para... Ya sabes.  
**S.** No le puedo hacer eso a Quinn.  
**B.** Santana y si ella lo está haciendo?  
**S.** Ella no sería capaz de hacerme eso.  
**B.** Yo no estaría tan segura, voy a la sala, te daré privacidad para que te ocupes de "eso"

La rubia salió de la habitación.

**S.** Ella nunca se acostaría con nadie más, me lo dijo muchas veces (suspirando)... Bien amigo, creo que tengo que atenderte un poco.

Al día siguiente cuando los chicos estaban por salir a la universidad.

**B.** Blaine, no vas a creer lo que pasó anoche.  
**Bl.** Pues qué pasó?  
**S. **Britt no... (roja)  
**B. **La pobre de Santana tuvo una erección conmigo cuando me acosté a su lado.  
**Bl.** Qué?  
**B. **Le urge una chica a nuestra amiga.  
**Bl.** Ya veo (serio)  
**B. **Sammy ven para contarte algo.  
**S. **Britt...

La chica le platicó al rubio.

**Sam.** Santana déjame presentarte a una chica.  
**S.** No gracias.  
**Sam.** Vamos, será divertido.  
**S.** No lo creo.  
**Sam.** Te van a salir pelos en la mano si sigues sola jajajajaja.  
**S.** Idiota.  
**B.** Sammy tiene razón.  
**Sam.** No sé qué tanto piensas, decídete.  
**S.** No le puedo hacer eso a Quinn.  
**Sam.** Santana, Quinn se fue hace casi 3 años, ella ya no va a volver.  
**S. **Claro que lo hará.  
**Sam.** No lo hará, Santana ella se fue y te olvidó, tienes que superarla, no puedes estar sola toda tu vida.  
**S.** Ella volverá.  
**Sam**. Ay Santana ni tú crees eso, en fin, sigue haciéndote callos en la mano.  
**S.** No sé qué tienes contra Quinn, siempre hablas mal de ella.  
**Sam.** No puedo hablar bien de ella sabiendo que se largó y ni si quiera te dejó una nota de despedida, eso no se hace Santana, pero si la quieres seguir idolatrando el resto de tu vida es muy tu problema, nos vemos en la noche chicos.

El rubio salió.

**B.** Él tiene razón Santana, ya vámonos que se hace tarde.

La latina solo suspiró, tomó sus cosas y salió junto con sus amigos del departamento.

En el camino rumbo a la universidad, la morena notó que su amigo Blaine estaba bastante callado, al llegar al campus se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases, más tarde Santana y su amigo compartieron una.

**S**. Blaine pasa algo?  
**Bl**. No por?  
**S.** Desde la mañana has estado serio, especifícame conmigo.  
**Bl**. No es verdad.  
**S.** Claro que lo es, dime qué pasa?  
**Bl**. Santana... Te gusta Brittany?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Bl**. Dime la verdad.  
**S.** No, por supuesto que no, si piensas eso por lo que pasó anoche, bien sabes que ese tipo de accidentes suceden sin que los puedas controlar la mayoría de las veces, Brittany es como mi hermana y la mejor amiga de Quinn, jamás la podría ver de otra manera.  
**Bl**. Mmm.  
**S.** A ver, a ver... Acaso? Te gusta Brittany! (boca abierta) Claaaaro, por eso estás con esa actitud conmigo.  
**Bl**. A mí no me gusta Brittany... (soltando el aire) Estoy enamorado de ella, desde el primer día que la vi.  
**S.** Blaine! Y por qué no se lo has dicho?  
**Bl**. Ella jamás me corresponderá.  
**S.** Eso no lo sabes, ni si quiera le has hablado de tus sentimientos.  
**Bl**. Has notado la manera en que ve a Sam? Es más que obvio que le gusta.  
**S.** Sinceramente no creo que ella tenga alguna oportunidad con Sam.  
**Bl.** Por qué lo dices?  
**S. **Porque Sam... Él no cree en eso de las relaciones.  
**Bl.** Ohhh.  
**S.** Así que deberías animarte y hablarle.  
**Bl**. Lo pensaré.

Los meses pasaron y de Quinn seguía sin saberse nada.

Se llegó el cumpleaños de Blaine, Sam le organizó una fiesta sorpresa en el departamento de Puck.

**B.** Woooow este lugar es genial.  
**P.** Quieres ir a conocer mi recámara?  
**B.** Huh?  
**S.** No, ella no irá.  
**P.** Jajaja Santana, tanto tiempo sin verte, has pensado en volver a trabajar con nosotros?  
**S.** Primero muerta.  
**P.** Jajajaja claro, claro, bueno chicos es hora de celebrar al buen Blaine, quien quiera que sea.  
**Bl.** Soy yo.  
**P.** Que bien, entonces disfruta tu fiesta.

Los chicos bebieron, más tarde Sam llegó con una chica de la mano para presentársela a Santana.

**Sam.** Mira Santana ella es Cameron.  
**S.** Hola qué tal?  
**C.** Hey, eres muy linda.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**Sam.** Las dejaré solas.  
**S.** No Sam, espera.

El chico se fue.

**C.** Quieres bailar?  
**S.** Pues ahora no. (nerviosa)  
**C.** Perfecto entonces vamos por una copa.  
**S.** Ok.

La chica estuvo coqueteando con Santana, quien estaba muy incómoda, así que tuvo que tomar varias copas para calmarse.

**C.** Ven acompáñame.  
**S.** A dónde?  
**C.** Ven...

La chica llevó hasta una habitación a Santana.

**C.** Tengo ganas de estar contigo.  
**S.** Qué? Pero me acabas de conocer. (espantada)  
**C.** Eso lo hace más caliente no lo crees?  
**S.** Pues...  
**C. **Solo relájate.  
**S. **Verás... Yo emmmm yo no tengo vagina.  
**C. **Lo sé (besando su cuello)  
**S. **Cómo que lo sabes? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**C.** Estoy sintiendo tu erección en estos momentos.  
**S.** Demonios. (sonrojada)  
**C.** Solo cógeme y ya. (mostrándole un condón)

La chica se desnudó ante Santana, la vista era muy buena para la latina, trató de contenerse, pero no pudo, sus instintos fueron más fuertes que ella y simplemente cedió.

Más tarde despertó con un cuerpo caliente a su lado, se asustó en ese momento, así que rápidamente se vistió y salió de ahí, la fiesta prácticamente había terminado, sus amigos ya no estaban ahí, entonces salió rumbo a su departamento.

Llegando ahí, se acostó.

**B.** Tuviste una linda noche, cierto?  
**S. **Me asustaste.  
**B. **Y qué tal estuvo?  
**S. **No debió pasar, le acabo de ser infiel a mi novia.  
**B. **Claro que no, ella se fue, eres libre Santana, además lo necesitabas y lo sabes.  
**S. **Aun así me siento fatal.  
**B.** Pues no lo hagas, Quinn ya no está aquí.  
**S.** Pero regresará.  
**B.** Sinceramente, lo dudo.

Santana abrazó al osito de peluche.

**S.** Tu mami va a regresar Bambi, lo sé (pensó)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los chicos habían cursado ya dos años de su carrera, los 3 amigos eran los mejores de su generación y eso les trajo buenas nuevas.

**X.** Les tengo buenas noticias, como sabrán cuando los estudiantes están en la mitad del curso, la universidad escoge a los dos mejores alumnos de la generación para que viajen a terminar su educación en nuestro campus en París, no solo se especializarán en comida internacional sino qué trabajarán para nuestro restaurante en la ciudad, donde adquirirán experiencia, bien pues este año nuestro mejor alumno Blaine Anderson es uno de los elegidos para viajar a París.  
**Bl.** En serio? Dios mío, me siento muy honrado. (emocionado)  
**X.** Para elegir nuestro segundo alumno tenemos un dilema, ya que tanto Santana López como Brittany S. Pierce están empatadas como la segunda mejor alumna de su generación.  
**B. **Habrá un desempate?  
**X. **Eso lo decidirá el consejo hoy por la tarde, mañana les tendremos la respuesta.

Blaine seguía muy emocionado por el viaje a París.

**B.** Realmente quiero ir a París, deseo aprender muchas cosas y sobre todo especializarme en pastelería y repostería.  
**S. **No te preocupes, irás.  
**B. **Eso no lo sabemos aún.  
**S.** Yo no iré, si soy elegida rechazaré el viaje.  
**Bl.** Pero por qué?  
**S. **Chicos yo no me voy a ir 2 años a París, Quinn puede regresar y se moriría si no me encontrara aquí.  
**Sam.** Estás loca? Santana rechazarías una gran oportunidad para tu carrera solo para seguir esperando a la mujer que te abandonó? Es una estupidez.  
**S.** Esperar a la mujer de mi vida no es ninguna estupidez.  
**Sam.** Claro que lo es, Santana lo que sientes por Quinn se está convirtiendo en una absurda obsesión, ella no va a volver.  
**S.** Cállate.  
**Bl**. Tranquilos chicos, San, dijiste que querías ser un gran chef para que Quinn se sintiera orgullosa de ti, esta es tu gran oportunidad para demostrárselo.  
**S.** Pero si me voy y regresa? (puchero)  
**Bl.** Sam se quedará aquí y de inmediato te avisará.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Bl.** Lo harás verdad Sam?  
**Sam**. Si, aunque lo que Quinn te hizo me parezca una perrada, tú eres mi amiga y jamás te haría daño, si ella regresa te avisaré de inmediato.  
**S.** Gracias Sam, ya veremos que deciden mañana, aun ni si quiera sabemos quién de las dos sea la elegida.  
**B. **No sé si podré dormir de los nervios.

Al día siguiente las dos chicas se presentaron en la oficina del director.  
**  
****X.** Señoritas, luego de que el consejo debatiera el asunto y de también hablarlo con el consejo de la escuela en París, llegamos a la conclusión de que no se puede dejar de lado a ninguna de las dos.  
**B. **Eso quiere decir que...  
**X. **Que el señor Anderson será acompañado de dos excelentes chefs en potencia, felicidades señoritas, también viajarán a París.  
**B.** Oh por dios, oh por dios, siiii, nos vamos a París Santana, que felicidad.  
**S.** Si... Nos vamos (sonrisa triste)

En el departamento de los chicos.

**Sam.** Y cuándo se van?  
**Bl.** En 3 semanas, mientras nuestros pasaportes y demás documentación se arregla.  
**Sam**. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes amigos, pero 2 años alejados de mí, será horrible.  
**B.** 6 años con ustedes dos y 5 años con Santana, woow como ha pasado el tiempo.  
**S.** Casi 5 años de que se fue Quinn.  
**Bl**. No estén tristes, solo serán 2 años pero podemos volver en verano.  
**Sam.** O yo irlos a visitar, siiii será genial conocer París, tendré que trabajar mucho para ir.  
**B.** Tal vez la distancia nos separe algún tiempo, pero el amor que nos tenemos ni la distancia ni nada lo podrá romper.  
**S.** Tienes razón Britt, los 4 fantásticos hasta el final.  
**Sam.** Hasta el final.

Las 3 semanas pasaron y los chicos entre lágrimas se despidieron.

En París.

**B.** No entiendo nada, espero que las clases no sean en francés. (mueca)  
**S.** Creo que tendremos que aprender el idioma.  
**B. **Diablos con trabajo hablo el nuestro.  
**Bl.** Este departamento es tan horrible como en el que vivimos en LA.  
**S. **Al menos nos dejaron vivir juntos, voy a desempacar.  
**Bl.** Yo le llamaré a Sam para avisarle que nos estamos instalando.  
**S. **Lo vas a despertar, recuerda la diferencia de horarios.  
**Bl.** Jajaja ni modo.

Mientras la latina desempacaba.

**B.** Trajiste a tu oso?  
**S. **Claro no dejaría a Bambi por nada del mundo.  
**B.** Cómo?  
**S.** Que... No dejaría al oso de Bambi por nada del mundo.  
**B.** Ohhh. (mueca)

Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles para los chicos adaptarse a la cuidad, al idioma y a las clases, luego de 6 meses finalmente empezarían a hacer sus prácticas en el restaurante que pertenecía a la escuela.

**B.** Que nervios, dicen que el chef principal es de lo peor.  
**Bl.** Sí, he oído historias horribles de cómo trata a los alumnos.  
**S.** Pues espero no cagarla demasiado.

El primer día en el restaurante.

**Ch.** Así que ustedes son los nuevos alumnos de LA? Bien yo soy el Chef Chester Wayne y de una vez les digo que aquí vienen a trabajar no a platicar ni hacerse tontos, les enseñaré cosas que en la escuela jamás aprenderán, pero si noto que no se comportan como deben, entonces los reportaré a la universidad y de inmediato serán regresados a LA con una pésima reputación, bien, vamos a hacer un recorrido a la cocina.

Desde ese momento para Santana se volvió un infierno el ir a trabajar al restaurante ya que el chef por alguna razón la traía en contra de ella.

**S.** Estúpido tipo, que se cree para ponerme a lavar los platos.  
**X. **Él suele hacer eso con los nuevos alumnos, no te lo tomes personal.  
**S.** Pues creo que si es algo específicamente contra mí, de todo me grita, lo odio.  
**X.** Jejejeje me imagino.  
**S. **En fin, soy Santana lavaplatos López.  
**X. **Jajaja yo soy Dani.  
**S. **Mucho gusto Dani, tienes trabajando mucho aquí?  
**D. **Dos años, de hecho en unos meses por fin obtendré mi título como chef.  
**S. **Estudiaste aquí?  
**D. **Si, los 4 años.  
**S. **Eres francesa?  
**D. **No, soy de Nueva York, pero tuve que venir a estudiar aquí para aprovechar que mi padre consiguió trabajo en París.  
**S. **Woooow me imagino que ya estás completamente adaptada a la ciudad.  
**D.** Si, aunque he estado acostumbrada a vivir en varias partes del mundo desde que era una bebé, por el trabajo de papá.  
**S. **Que padre.  
**D. **Y tú de dónde eres?  
**S.** Soy de Lima Ohio pero desde hace 5 años vivo en LA.  
**D.** Ohhh, cuando tenía 10 años viví 1 año en LA, me encantaba ir a Disney.  
**S. **Jejejej me imagino.  
**Ch**. Santana ya terminaste con lo que estás haciendo?  
**S. **En eso estoy jefe.  
**Ch**. Deberías de apurarte en vez de estar platicando.  
**S. **Lo siento.

El chef se alejó.

**S. **Te dije que ese tipo me odia, es el mismísimo diablo.  
**D. **Jajajajaj.

Días después.

**Ch.** Dani necesito que supervises a los nuevos chicos, tengo una junta con el consejo de la universidad, no quiero ninguna queja, ok?  
**D.** Muy bien.  
**B.** Ufff hasta que podremos respirar un poco.  
**D.** Pero solo un poco, recuerden que si algo hacemos mal, nos irá peor, así que empecemos con nuestro trabajo.  
**S.** Daría lo que fuera por que tú fueras nuestra jefa.  
**D.** Jajaja bueno tal vez en algunos años lo sea.  
**Bl.** No lo creo, en unos años nosotros 3 seremos nuestros propios jefes  
**D.** Y eso?

El chico le contó sus planes a Dani.

**D.** Me tienen que invitar a la inauguración.  
**S.** Seguro que sí.

Más tarde cuando estaban terminando su turno...

**X.** Danielle Wayne?  
**D.** Soy yo.  
**X.** Tengo un paquete para usted.  
**D.** Ahh me imagino lo que es, gracias.  
**S.** Danielle Wayne? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**D.** Miren chicos, es el nuevo libro que publicó la chef Gloria Jacobson.  
**Bl.** Woooow.  
**D.** Tenemos que hacer algunas de estas recetas.  
**B**. Definitivamente.  
**S.** Dani, qué eres del chef Chester?  
**D.** Es mi papá.  
**S,B,Bl.** Quéeeeee?  
**D.** Jejeje si, soy su hija.  
**S.** Dios mío y yo hablando pestes de él frente a ti, que pena. (roja)  
**B.** Y yo.  
**D.** Jajaja no se preocupen, estoy acostumbrada a eso, además todo lo que dicen de papá es verdad, de hecho cuando comencé a trabajar aquí me trataba peor que a ustedes, no hizo distinción alguna conmigo.  
**S.** Siento mucho lo que dije de él, en serio Dani.  
**D**. De verdad no se preocupen, no hay problema, mejor vamos a darle una ojeada al libro.  
**B.** Ponle en la sección de postres.

Conforme pasaban los días, los chicos se hicieron más cercanos a Dani.

Cierto día...

**D.** Santana, unos amigos acaban de abrir un café cerca de aquí, te gustaría ir a tomarnos una taza?  
**S.** Emmm bueno Dani te agradezco la invitación pero tengo que hacer unas cosas con Brittany (nerviosa)  
**B.** Ahh por mí no te preocupes San, puedes ir con Dani, yo me las puedo arreglar sola.  
**S.** Pero Britt. (incómoda)  
**B.** Pero nada, se divierten chicas. (enorme sonrisa)

La latina se vio comprometida a aceptar la invitación de la chica así que fue con ella.

**D.** Está delicioso, verdad?  
**S.** Si muy rico.  
**D.** Mi ex novia era fanática del café y creo que me lo contagió.  
**S.** Novia? Eres...  
**D.** Lesbiana, me fascinan las partes femeninas. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S**. Ohhh.  
**D.** Y a ti también, cierto?  
**S.** Emmm cómo lo sabes?  
**D.** Tengo un radar gay con 95% de exactitud.  
**S.** Jejeje ya veo.  
**D.** Tu compañía es muy agradable.  
**S.** Lo crees? Mmm me cuesta creerte, siento que soy más aburrida que nada.  
**D.** Claro que no, solo eres bastante tímida.  
**S.** Si, eso es verdad.  
**D.** Espero eso cambie un poco cuando nos conozcamos mejor.  
**S**. Pues sí.

Luego de ese día, Dani continuó invitando a salir a Santana.

**D**. Aprendes muy rápido el idioma.  
**S.** Creo que tengo facilidad para eso, también hablo español.  
**D.** En serio? Fabuloso, no tendrás ningún problema en conseguir empleo en cualquier parte del mundo.  
**S. **Tal vez, pero lo único que quiero es regresar a LA.  
**D. **Alguien te espera ahí?  
**S. **Algo así.  
**D. **Oh... Sabes? Tengo algo que hacer.  
**S. **Ah si?  
**D.** Si, esto.

Dani sorprendió a la latina al plantarle un beso.

**S.** No Dani. (apartándose)  
**D.** Lo siento Santana, pero me gustas mucho, no lo pude evitar.  
**S.** Dani, hay dos cosas que impiden que pueda pasar algo entre las dos.  
**D. **Eres casada?  
**S. **No, pero tengo novia.  
**D. **Mmmm.  
**S. **Además dices que te encantan las partes femeninas y yo (soltando el aire)... Yo tengo... Pene.  
**D. **Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Soy mujer Dani y nunca me he sentido de otra manera, pero nací con pene y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, bueno se puede cambiar con una cirugía pero eso es algo que no voy a hacer.

La chica se quedó sin palabras.

**S.** Me tengo que ir.

Más tarde en su departamento.

**S.** Dani me confesó que le gusto o gustaba porque en cuanto le dije de mi condición ella se espantó.  
**B.** En serio? Mmm que mala onda.  
**S.** La comprendo, nadie querría estar con alguien como yo, a excepción de Quinn.  
**Bl.** Bueno creo que ni ella.  
**B. **Blaine!  
**S. **Ella me ama Blaine tal y como soy.  
**Bl.** Si, lo siento.

En eso tocaron a la puerta.

**B. **Hey Dani, pasa.  
**D. **Está Santana?  
**S. **Si.  
**D. **Podemos hablar?  
**Bl. **Britt vamos a la habitación.  
**B**. Claro.  
**S**. De qué quieres hablar?  
**D**. De lo que pasó hace rato.  
**S.** Estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacción, no te preocupes.  
**D.** Sabes? A lo largo de mi vida he conocido a diferentes personas, el ambiente en que me he desenvuelto me ha abierto los ojos en muchas cosas, sé que eres mujer, una hermosa mujer, tu pene es algo extra, Santana me gustas y me gustas mucho, me gustas físicamente como no tienes idea, pero me gusta más tu forma de ser, la manera en que amas a tus amigos es única y sobretodo me gusta mucho el que tengas tantas ganas de salir adelante, tanto así que ya superaste a Blaine.  
**Bl.** Escuché eso.  
**S**. No le hagas caso.  
**D.** Santana, me gustaría invitarte a salir a una cita conmigo mañana en la noche, qué dices?  
**S. **Agradezco muchos tus palabras Dani, pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación, tengo una novia, te lo dije.  
**B. **Eso no es verdad!. (gritando)  
**D.** De verdad, han estado escuchando todo?  
**S.** Si este departamento no tiene nada de privacidad, las paredes son más delgadas que una hoja de papel, vamos a caminar, tengo mucho que contarte sobre mi pasado.  
**Bl.** De pasada traes leche, ya se terminó.  
**D.** Jajajaja.  
**S.** Vámonos.

La latina le platicó todo sobre su relación con Quinn.

**D.** Pero 6 años es mucho tiempo Santana, creo que tus amigos tienen razón al decirte que ella no volverá.  
**S.** Yo no pienso igual, Quinn me prometió que yo sería la única persona en su vida y me siento tan mal al saber que le he fallado al acostarme con esa chica.  
**D.** Santana, dame una oportunidad, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, pero al menos déjame intentar algo contigo.  
**S.** No puedo Dani.  
**D.** Son 6 largos años Santana, ella tiene 22 si esperabas a que tuviera 21 pues ya pasó un año y no ha vuelto.  
**S.** Dios mío.  
**D.** Solo sal conmigo.  
**S.** Está bien, pero no te prometo nada.  
**D.** Ok, para mí eso es suficiente.

La chica se acercó a Santana y la besó tiernamente.

Al regresar al departamento la latina les platicó todo a sus amigos.

**B.** Eso es maravilloso San, Dani es una chica hermosa y tienen algo en común, su profesión.  
**S.** Pero Quinn… (mueca  
**Bl.** Quinn te dejó.  
**S.** Aunque así haya sido, nadie ocupará su lugar en mi corazón.  
**B**. Eso aún no lo sabes, apenas empezarás a salir con Dani.  
**S.** Creo que me precipité en mi decisión.  
**Bl.** Yo no lo creo, al contrario hiciste algo que debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo, no mereces estar sola.  
**S.** Mira quien lo dice.  
**Bl.** Emmm trajiste la leche?  
**S.** Si.  
**Bl.** Perfecto.

Santana comenzó a salir con la chica, aunque su compañía era bastante amena ella seguía sintiéndose culpable.

Cierto día.

**Ch**. Santana.  
**S.** Dígame jefe. (nerviosa)  
**Ch.** Los clientes de la mesa 5 quieren felicitarte por el platillo que les preparaste.  
**S**. En serio?  
**Ch.** Yo no bromeo.  
**S.** Perdón.  
**Ch.** Ven conmigo.

Fueron hacia la mesa.

**Ch.** Ella es nuestra ayudante de cocina y próxima chef Santana López.  
**X.** Señorita felicidades, es lo mejor que mi marido y yo hemos degustado en mucho tiempo.  
**Xx.** Mi esposa tiene toda la razón.  
**S.** Muchas gracias, me siento muy halagada.  
**Xxx**. Papá ya podemos irnos?  
**Xx**. Todo bien hijo?  
**Xxx**. Si solo se sintió un poco indispuesta.  
**Xx.** Tu novia tomó demasiado otra vez.  
**Xxx**. Solo un poquito, no exageres, pero ya se siente mejor.  
**X**. Qué bueno hijo, una vez más fue una delicia probar su platillo chef López, volveremos próximamente para deleitarnos con otro.  
**Ch.** Por su puesto, siempre serán bienvenidos.

El chef y Santana regresaron a la cocina.

**Ch.** Felicidades López, vas por un buen camino, si sigues así, ten por seguro que llegarás a ser una chef mundialmente conocida.  
**S.** Gracias jefe (sonriendo)... Esto es por y para ustedes mis dos grandes y únicos amores Quinn y Bambi. (suspirando)

* * *

_**Bueno antes que nada jajaja no tengo ni la menor idea de los años de estudio que se necesitan para llegar a ser chef profesional, estuve investigando y lo que encontré son cursos que duran menos de lo que en mi historia los chicos estudiarán (4 años) pero pues ya saben es un fic, imagínense que es verdad jojojojo.**_

_**No había actualizado por cosillas en casa, pero también porque algunos se enojaron porque empecé a actualizar este fic con mayor frecuencia que los otros dos, así que decidí actualizarlos de uno por uno.**_

_**JKR8: Se me pasó contestarte en el anterior capítulo, no estudio nada relacionado con ginecología, pero casualmente trabajo en un hospital y me doy cuenta de algunas cosas, he ahí el que me equivoque en ciertos o muchos detalles jejeje.**_

_**Bueno, espero que se puedan tomar el tiempo de dejarme comentarios y sugerencias del capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	7. Nuestro sueño

**Capítulo 7. Nuestro sueño.**

**D.** San?  
**S.** Mmmm?  
**D**. Tenemos un mes saliendo y ha sido fantástico.  
**S.** Si.  
**D.** Sabes? Creo que estamos listas dar el siguiente paso.  
**S.** Tener sexo?  
**D.** Jajaja bueno, eso también sería excelente, pero yo hablo de otra cosa.  
**S. **No entiendo.  
**D. **Santana, quieres ser mi novia?  
**S. **Cómo?  
**D. **Que si quieres ser mi novia?  
**S. **Dani...  
**D. **Ohhh mmm ok lo entiendo, está bien haz de cuenta que jamás lo mencioné.  
**S.** Dani compréndeme tengo novia.  
**D.** Que no ves desde hace 6 años.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**D. **En fin, me voy, ya tengo sueño y quiero descansar.  
**S. **No te vayas, puedes pasar la noche aquí.  
**D. **Te lo agradezco pero no.  
**S. **Dani no te enojes conmigo.  
**D. **No lo estoy.  
**S. **Podemos ir mañana al cine?  
**D. **No creo que sea buena idea.  
**S. **Pero por qué?  
**D. **Ay Santana, como que por qué? Porque me fascinas, te acabo de pedir que seas mi novia y me mandaste al diablo, crees que el seguir saliendo contigo es suficiente para mi? No me quieras dar eso como premio de consolación.  
**S.** Jamás haría eso contigo.  
**D.** Lo sé, me despides de los chicos, aunque es un hecho que escucharon todo.  
**B.** Lo hicimos.  
**D.** Lo sabía, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

La chica salió.

**B.** En serio Santana, te pasas, Dani se muere por ti y tu insistes en seguir siéndole "fiel" a un fantasma.  
**S.** Quinn no es un fantasma.  
**Bl**. Pero hace 6 años no sabes nada de ella, Dani quiere contigo, deberías intentarlo, luego no te quejes si alguna vez te decimos eso de que "nadie sabe lo que tiene"  
**B.** Blaine tiene toda la razón.

Esa noche la latina no dejó de pensar ni un segundo en la pregunta de Dani.

**S.** Qué hago Bambi? Y si tu mami se enoja? Pero y si nunca regresa?

Finalmente tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente...

**S.** Acepto.  
**D.** Qué cosa?  
**S. **Ser tu novia.  
**D. **Mmmm es una broma?  
**S. **Claro que no.  
**D. **Ohhh Santana (enorme sonrisa) me haces muy feliz.  
**S. **Quiero intentarlo contigo.  
**D. **No te vas a arrepentir, créemelo.

Las siguientes semanas las chicas estuvieron en una relación muy linda pero diferente a la que la morena había tenido con la chica de ojos verdes.

A pesar de que Santana no estaba muy convencida de tener relaciones sexuales con su ahora novia, sus impulsos fueron más fuertes que ella, las sesiones de besos y caricias cada día eran más intensas, hasta que no pudo más y cayó en los brazos de Dani.

**D.** Mmmm Dios mío.  
**S. **Te estoy lastimando?  
**D. **No, solo... Dios! Necesito acostumbrarme, ahhh, estás tan grande y yo jamás había mmm tenido un pene dentro de mí.  
**S.** Nunca?  
**D**. No, como tú, desde niña supe muy bien que me gustaba las chicas y solo he estado con mujeres.  
**S.** Te sientes muy bien Dani, demasiado bien, mmmm.

Cierto día.

**D.** San, papá sabe lo nuestro.  
**S. **En serio? Ay Dios mío, me va a correr. (pálida)  
**D. **Jajaja claro que no.  
**S. **Claro que si, él me odia y lo sabes.  
**D. **No es verdad, solo es un poco regañón pero es todo.  
**S. **Poco? (mueca)  
**D.** Bueno el punto es que me dijo que te invitara a cenar porque mamá te quiere conocer.**  
****S.** Tu mamá? Ay Dios mío (más pálida)  
**D.** Jajajaja te ves adorable, pero ya cambia esa carita, anda si? Ven a casa a cenar.  
**S. **Está bien bonita.  
**D. **Gracias mi amor, te quiero.  
**S. **Y yo a ti (besándola)

La tarde antes de la cena.

**S. **No crees que este vestido esté fuera de lugar? Es decir, no está muy ajustado o si?  
**B. **Siempre los usas ajustados Santana.  
**S. **Entonces usaré otra cosa.  
**B. **Jajajaa no puedo creer que estés tan nerviosa por conocer a tus suegros.  
**S. **Tu sabes cómo es Chester, no tengo la menor idea de cómo sea la mamá de Dani, pero quiero darle una buena impresión.  
**B.** El vestido que llevas está bien, tranquilízate San.  
**S. **Dios! Como quisiera que mis senos fueran más grandes. (puchero)  
**B**. Pues opératelos.  
**S.** Oye, es una buena idea, parte de mis ahorros irán a eso. (sonriendo)

En la cena.

**D.** Mamá ella es Santana mi novia.  
**S. **Mucho gusto señora.  
**V. **Santana por fin te conozco, eres tan hermosa como lo dijo Dani y no me llames señora solo dime Vicky.  
**S. **Muy bien Vicky.  
**Ch**. Dani trae una botella de vino.  
**D. **Si papá.  
**V. **Así que también eres chef?  
**S. **Bueno aun estoy estudiando.  
**V. **Pero lo serás, me da tanto gusto que mi hija haya encontrado a una chica que le gusten las mismas cosas que a ella.  
**S.** Si, me fascina hacer y crear comida.  
**Ch.** Hablando de crear, sabes que habrá un concurso donde participarán los principales restaurantes de París?  
**S.** Si, Dani me lo comentó.  
**Ch.** Bueno, creo que es muy buena oportunidad para que ustedes 3 participen con sus platillos en el concurso.  
**S.** Pero aun no somos chefs, eso no importa?  
**Ch.** No, técnicamente lo son, además trabajan para el restaurante que también es como su escuela, así que ve pensando en qué vas a presentar para ese concurso.  
**V.** Ay Chester no es el momento para que atosigues a Santana con eso.  
**D.** Mamá tiene razón papá.  
**Ch**. Está bien, dame la botella, la voy a destapar.

Conforme transcurrió la cena, Santana se fue relajando, Dani tenía razón al decirle que su padre no era tan malo.

Días después, en la cama de la latina...

**D. **Ya pensaste en qué vas a presentar para el concurso?  
**S. **Si ya tengo algo en mente, pero el postre aun no sé qué, Britt es la experta en eso, no yo.  
**D. **Pues solo piensa en algo dulce en el sentido emocional, crea algo que te haga recordar un momento especial en cuanto lo degustes.  
**S. **Si, lo haré.  
**D. **Te amo.  
**S. **Qué?  
**D. **Qué te amo. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Dani...  
**D. **Si ya sé que tu no me correspondes en este momento, pero estoy segura de que me ganaré tu corazón y terminarás más enamorada de mí que yo de ti.  
**S.** Jejejeje (risa nerviosa)  
**D. **En serio Santana, no sabes cuánto te amo.

La latina abrazó a su novia y la besó tiernamente.

**S. **Dani me dijo que me ama.  
**B. **Wooooow, que maravillosa noticia, felicidades Santana, ustedes hacen la pareja perfecta, no sabes el gusto que me da.  
**S.** Brittany yo no la amo, la quiero mucho pero amor no siento por ella.  
**B.** No me digas que sigues pensando en Quinn?  
**S.** Ella es mi mujer, el amor de mi vida.  
**B.** Sabes algo Santana? Me tienes harta con eso, entiende ella no va a regresar, Quinn fue mi amiga y la sigo queriendo mucho pero soy realista y como consejo te diré que no deberías de seguir ilusionando a Dani de esa manera, si aún tienes la tonta ilusión de que tu ex novia va a regresar.  
**S.** Ya hablé con ella y me dijo que me tendrá paciencia.  
**B. **Pero todo tiene un límite, ojalá algún día llegue el tuyo.  
**S. **Mmmm.

Dani era la chica perfecta, muy distinta a Quinn, no era caprichosa ni egoísta, siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para Santana y sobre todo siempre le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba pero la latina seguía empecinada en que Quinn regresaría.

**Bl.** Chicos, Sam podrá venir a visitarnos, ya terminó la universidad y quiere celebrarlo con nosotros, en dos días llega, se quedará un mes entero.  
**B.** En serio? Ay por fin, eso de platicar con él por Skype ayudaba pero es mil veces mejor tenerlo aquí.  
**S.** Que buena noticia.  
**B.** Ya tienen sus platillos para el concurso?  
**S. **Me falta el postre.  
**B. **Yo fue lo primero en lo que pensé.  
**Bl.** Yo ya lo tengo todo.  
**S. **No sé qué crear como postre, Dani me dijo que algo que en cuanto lo probara me hiciera recordar algo muy especial.  
**B. **Pues piensa en lo que sea menos en Quinn porque si lo haces, tu postre será muy amargo.  
**S. **Gracias eh. (rodando los ojos)

Su amigo Sam por fin llegó a París.

**B.** Sammy, Sammy tanto tiempo sin verte (abrazándolo)  
**Sam.** Brittany que linda estás (sonriendo)  
**S.** Te extrañé amigo.  
**Sam.** Y yo a ustedes.  
**Bl.** Pues este mes será fabuloso.  
**Sam**. Ahh por cierto Blaine, aquí traigo el sobre que te dije que llegó al departamento.  
**Bl.** Ahhh cierto gracias.  
**S.** Y a mí Sam, me llegó algo?  
**Sam**. Nada Santana, absolutamente nada.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Bl**. Chicos, no me lo van a creer.  
**Sam.** Qué pasa?  
**Bl.** Este sobre lo envían de Lima, de parte del abogado de mis papás, ellos dejaron un fondo financiero para mi, según dice aquí me lo entregarían en cuanto cumpliera 21 años pero no sabía dónde localizarme hasta que mi primo le dio mi dirección.  
**B.** Ay Blaine que buena noticia.  
**Bl.** Chicos, ya tengo mi parte para el restaurante. (enorme sonrisa) mis papás no me desampararon.  
**S. **Me da mucho gusto por ti amigo.  
**Sam.** Yo también tengo mi parte, aunque no lo crean he trabajado mucho.**  
****S**. Me imagino (rodando los ojos)**  
****B**. Mmmm solo faltamos tu y yo Sanny.  
**S**. Entonces hay que ganar el concurso al menos para aumentar lo que hemos estado ahorrando.  
**B**. Si que si.

Un día antes del concurso Santana aún seguía sin saber qué hacer de postre de pronto...

_**Flashback.**__**  
**_  
_**S.**__ Mi amor, mira lo que te traje otra vez.__  
__**Q**__. Jajajaja ay mi amor de nuevo pastel de chocolate?__  
__**S.**__ Si amor, sé que te fascina el pastel de chocolate pero ahora también traje helado.__  
__**Q.**__ Bueno creo que más bien es a Bambi a quien le gusta el pastel, antes ni si quiera se me antojaba.__  
__**S.**__ Entonces hay que consentir a nuestra beba.__  
__**Q**__. Tienes razón, te amo Santana.__  
__**S.**__ Te amo Q._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_  
**S.** Lo tengo. (sonriendo)

La competencia llegó, los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad presentaron a sus concursantes, el restaurante de la escuela siempre tenía como participantes a los mejores alumnos próximos a egresar, así que los 3 amigos eran contendientes.

**B.** Estoy muy pero muy nerviosa.  
**Bl.** Yo también pero tengo mucha confianza en que voy a ganar.  
**B.** Y tu San, cómo te sientes?  
**S.** Pues... Esperanzada. (mueca)

El concurso inició y los participantes empezaron a preparar sus platillos, premiarían la entrada y el platillo fuerte y aparte premiarían el postre, Santana estaba muy concentrada en que los sabores fueran perfectos, la presentación del platillo vendría después.

Al momento de llegar a la preparación del postre, se concentró en pensar en su hija así que todo fluyó, presentaría una tarta helada de chocolate con salsa de frutos rojos.

El jurado estaba compuesto de chefs de renombre y críticos de comida.

Blaine recibió elogios de todos los jueces, el chico estaba convencido de que ganaría al menos un premio.

Con Brittany fueron un poco más severos, pero en la crítica de su postre fueron comentarios muy positivos.

Con la latina hubo comentarios contradictorios, mientras unos la elogiaban, otros decían que le faltaba algo a su platillo fuerte, pero con el postre todos quedaron fascinados.

En el momento de la premiación Blaine fue el ganador por su entrada y platillo fuerte, la rubia estaba convencida que ganaría el del postre, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando anunciaron al postre de Santana como el ganador.

**S.** El mío? (boca abierta)  
**X.** Felicidades Santana López, nos puede decir el nombre de su postre?  
**S.** Si emmm se llama mmm Bambi.  
**X.** Jejeje que nombre tan ingenioso, felicidades otra vez.  
**S. **Gracias.

Los chicos recibieron su cheque por el premio, estaban felices, luego fueron a su departamento a celebrar.

**S.** Britt ya no estés triste por favor.  
**B.** Santana estoy feliz por tu triunfo créeme pero es que, creí que por fin era buena en algo, pero resultó que no.  
**S.** Britt claro que eres buena, eres la mejor repostera del mundo, no sé qué haya pasado.  
**B.** Mmm ni yo. (puchero)  
**Sam.** Brittany claro que eres la mejor repostera y pastelera del mundo, me fascinan todos los postres que hacen.  
**B.** Entonces por qué no gané?  
**Bl**. Qué hiciste para ganar Santana?  
**S.** Pues nada, solo mi trabajo y ya, no me digas que piensas que soborné al jurado?  
**Bl**. No claro que no.  
**S.** Solo hice lo que Dani me aconsejó, lo hice pensando en mi hija y fue todo.  
**D.** Awww es por eso que ganaste mi amorcito.  
**B.** Bueno siendo así, que bueno que ganaste.  
**Sam.** Qué harás con tu premio?  
**S.** Directo a mi cuenta para seguir ahorrando para conseguir nuestro sueño.  
**Sam.** Así se habla.

A partir de ese día los chicos tuvieron un mayor reconociendo y los clientes querían probar sus platillos.

Cierto día Blaine y Santana regresaban a su departamento más temprano de lo usual, al entrar al lugar vieron ropa tirada por todos lados, se escuchaban ciertos ruidos que más bien parecían gemidos.

**S.** Qué pasa aquí?  
**Bl**. Es ropa de Brittany?  
**S.** Mmmm Britt, estás aquí?

La latina abrió la habitación de la rubia y la cerró de inmediato.

**Bl**. Qué pasa Santana, por qué tienes esa cara?  
**S.** Brittany está... Está con Sam.  
**Bl**. Con Sam?  
**S.** Ellos están...  
**Bl**. Oh por dios.  
**S.** Lo siento mucho Blaine.  
**Bl**. Yo... Necesito tomar aire.

El chico salió del departamento, la latina no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó en la sala.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la rubia salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.

**B**. Sanny, siento mucho lo que viste.  
**S**. Qué fue eso?  
**B**. Sam estaba tratando de consolarme por no haber ganado el concurso, entonces me besó y una cosa llevó a la otra, estoy tan feliz Santana, por fin, luego de tantos años Sam me volteó a ver, él está conmigo.  
**S**. Estás segura?  
**B**. Pues claro, después de lo que acaba de pasar es obvio que estamos juntos, no estás feliz por mi?  
**S**. Claro que si Britt eres mi amiga, si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz.  
**B.** Gracias Sanny, me voy a duchar.

La chica de ojos azules entró al baño, entonces el rubio salió de la habitación.

**Sam.** Que hambre tengo, luego del sexo se me abre el apetito.  
**S.** Qué diablos pretendes con Brittany?  
**Sam.** Pues nada.  
**S.** Cómo que nada? Samuel acabas de acostarte con ella.  
**Sam.** Y?  
**S.** Como que y? Sam, Brittany es mi amiga, que digo mi amiga, ella es mi hermana y no voy a permitir que juegues con ella y la trates como a las tipas con las que…. Trabajas.  
**Sam.** Ya no estoy en eso Santana, por fin me salí.  
**S.** Entonces dime qué es lo que pretendes con Brittany?  
**Sam.** Ella se me abalanzó y ya sabes… soy hombre, ella es hermosa, no me pude resistir.  
**S.** Está enamorada de ti y lo sabes, Sam no la lastimes por favor.  
**Sam.** Y qué se supone que tengo qué hacer?  
**S.** Ya te acostaste con ella, no crees que debes de responderle?  
**Sam.** Jajajajaaj amiga en que época crees que vivimos? El sexo casual se da mucho en estos días.  
**S.** Pero Brittany no es de las chicas que tienen sexo casual y lo sabes, tienes que estar con ella en una relación.  
**Sam.** Tengo?  
**S.** Sam… no la hagas sufrir, además no crees que ya es tiempo de que formalices con alguien?  
**Sam.** Mmmmm.  
**B.** De qué hablan chicos?  
**S.** Sam quiere hablar contigo.  
**B.** En serio?  
**S.** Los dejaré solos.

La latina salió y aprovechó para ir a comprar algunas cosas, a lo lejos vio a su amigo Blaine sentado en una banca de por ahí.

**S**. Estás bien?

Notó que el chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

**Bl.** Ahora jamás podré estar con ella.**  
S**. Blaine te dije hace mucho tiempo que hablaras con Britt.  
**Bl.** Tenía miedo que me dijera que no, aunque en el fondo sabía su respuesta y ahora me ha quedado claro.  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**Bl**. Yo más, a pesar de que la amo con todo mi ser, debo aceptar que ella ama a otro y la debo apoyar, solo espero que Sam la respete.  
**S.** Yo también.

Los amigos regresaron más tarde al departamento.

**B.** Chicos, estoy muy feliz, Sam me pidió ser su novia y acepte.  
**S.** En serio? Felicidades.  
**Bl**. Si… felicidades (sonrisa triste)  
**B.** Gracias amigos, soy muy feliz.  
**S.** Cuídala Samuel.  
**Sam**. Lo haré.

El rubio decidió quedarse en París por un mes más, Brittany estaba muy feliz, la latina estaba muy preocupada, no solo por los antecedentes de Sam y que eso pudiera hacerle daño a su amiga, sino también por su amigo Blaine, quien cada vez estaba más retraído.

**S.** Estoy muy preocupada por Blaine.  
**D.** Es cierto, qué le pasa, ha estado como… ausente.  
**S. **Él está sufriendo, sabes? Desde que conoció a Brittany se enamoró de ella.  
**D. **Uhhhh pobre.  
**S. **Pero él tuvo la culpa, jamás le habló de sus sentimientos, tal vez pudo haber tenido alguna oportunidad y ahora nunca lo sabrá.  
**D. **Pues ojalá y encuentre pronto a alguien que lo haga feliz.  
**S. **Yo también lo espero.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los meses pasaron, los chicos estaban a nada de por fin recibir su título de chef profesionales, entonces llegaron difíciles decisiones que tomar.

**Bl.** Sam dice que todos los lugares en LA que podríamos alquilar para poner nuestro restaurante cuestan un ojo de la cara. (mueca)  
**B**. Si al menos pudiéramos ganarnos la lotería, sería padrísimo.  
**S**. Jajajaja eso sería más bien un milagro.  
**Bl**. Tú tienes buena suerte para eso San, recuerdas cuando te regalaron un billete de rasca y gana y te ganaste 500 dólares?  
**S.** Si y ese mismo día Quinn se fue, así que de buena suerte no tengo nada.  
**B.** No perderíamos nada en intentarlo.  
**S. **Ay Britt.  
**Bl.** Digámosle a Sam que compre un billete, Britt tiene razón no perderíamos nada.  
**S**. Solo el dinero del billete.**  
B**. Pero qué tanto sería, anda San, escoge los números para decirle a mí novio que lo compre.**  
S**. Estás hablando en serio?  
**B**. Obviamente.  
**S**. Mmmm ok qué les parece si escogemos los días en que cumplimos años cada uno.  
**Bl.** Buena idea.

Los amigos le mandaron el dinero a Sam para que comprara el billete… días después recibieron una noticia vía Skype que no podían creer.

**Sam**. Ganamos un premio chicos, $50,000.00 dólares!  
**Bl.** Lo sabía, sabía que Santana nos haría ganar.**  
B**. Que emoción, podremos usarlo para nuestro sueño.  
**S**. Pero aún faltará dinero.  
**Sam.** Si pero no es tanto, podremos echar a andar por fin nuestro negocio.  
**B.** Siento que me voy a desmayar.  
**S.** Ay chicos, la última vez que gané la lotería pasó algo desagradable, espero que esta vez no pase lo mismo.  
**Bl.** No seas negativa Santana.  
**Sam**. Solo falta un mes para su regreso amigos, por fin volveremos a vivir juntos.  
**B. **Ya te quiero a mi lado mi amor.  
**Sam**. Jejejeje claro.  
**Bl.** Ya hablaste con Dani?  
**S**. Hoy mismo lo haré.

Esa tarde.

**D**. En serio piensas regresar a LA?  
**S.** Ahí es mi hogar.  
**D. **Pero y nosotros?  
**S. **Ven conmigo.  
**D. **Santana… aquí está mi trabajo, el restaurante de papá está a nada de ser inaugurado.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero puedes trabajar con nosotros.  
**D.** Te amo y lo sabes, pero… no puedo dejar a papá en este momento, por favor quédate conmigo, puedes trabajar con nosotros, te irá muy bien, sabes que habrá miles de personas que vendrán al lugar.  
**S.** Dani, no puedo abandonar a mis amigos ahora, hicimos una promesa hace años.  
**D.** Sé sincera Santana, es por eso o porque sigues con la ilusión de que Quinn regrese?  
**S. **Pues…  
**D. **Lo sabía.  
**S. **Dani, mira…  
**D. **No digas nada Santana, te dije que te enamorarías de mí pero ahora comprendo que eso jamás sucederá.  
**S. **No digas, eso, aún tenemos tiempo para que esta relación se solidifique…  
**D.** Santana hace un año que somos novias y en este año no he conseguido que te enamores de mí.  
**S.** Demuéstrame tu amor y ven conmigo.  
**D.** No Santana, quien debe de demostrarme que al menos estás dispuesta a que esta relación sea más sólida eres tú, si quieres que eso suceda entonces quédate aquí conmigo.  
**S.** Pero Dani…  
**D.** Solo di que si y ya.  
**S. **No puedo… yo…  
**D. **Me rindo, tu jamás te enamorarás de mí, es más fuerte tu amor por una tipa que te dejó hace 7 años que lo que yo te puedo dar, espero de todo corazón que les vaya muy bien con su restaurante y sobre todo, espero que Quinn regrese a tu lado.  
**S.** Dani no….  
**D.** Adiós Santana, sé feliz.  
**S. **Dani…

La chica se alejó, dejando a la latina con un sentimiento de culpa enorme.

**S. **Les dije que algo malo pasaría si nos ganábamos la lotería.  
**Bl.** Esas son supersticiones, Santana espero que nunca te arrepientas de tu decisión.  
**S. **Pero y nuestro sueño?'  
**Bl.** No pongas a nuestro sueño de pretexto, todos aquí sabemos cuál es la verdadera razón de tu terquedad por regresar a LA.  
**B.** Pobre Dani, me iré a despedir de ella.

Los amigos regresaron a LA y Santana no volvió a ver a Dani ni si quiera para despedirse.

Los meses pasaron, los chicos por fin pudieron echar a andar su restaurante, contrataron a varios chicos que como ellos habían estado en una situación de calle, Tina era una aprendiz de cocinera, Artie el cantinero, Sugar la jefa de meseros y Rory un mesero.

Al principio los clientes eran escasos, pero conforme se fue pasando la voz, el lugar empezó a hacerse popular, sobre todo porque estaba en una zona que era visitada por muchos jóvenes, Santana había decidido incluir su pastel Bambi en el menú, ella no era aficionada a crear ese tipo de platillos, pero creía que el tener en el menú ese postre que había sido inspirado por su hija, sería de buena suerte.

Cuando los chicos comenzaron a recibir sus primeras ganancias, decidieron mudarse de su departamento a uno mucho más grande, tuvieron que sacar casi a fuerzas a Santana, ya que ella no quería dejar el edificio donde creía que Quinn la buscaría, aun así la sacaron de ahí no sin antes encargarle a todos los vecinos que le avisaran si ella regresaba.

Un día en el restaurante.

**S.** 8 años de tu muerte mi amor, estoy segurísima de que serías una niña hermosa y sana… no sabes cómo lamento que no haberte dado lo suficiente para que nacieras, te amo mi Bambi. (abrazando al oso)  
**Bl**. Santana, te buscan.  
**S.** A mi?  
**Bl**. Si  
**S.** Kitty?  
**K.** Hola Santana.  
**S.** Dios mío cuántos años sin verte. (abrazándola)  
**K.** Lo sé, me fui a estudiar a Princeton, soy Psicóloga, hace unos meses conseguí trabajo aquí en la cuidad, mis amigos y yo decidimos venir a comer al lugar de moda y cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que tú eras una de las dueñas, no podía haber otra Santana López en la ciudad que no fueras tú.  
**S.** Jejeje tienes razón, es una agradable sorpresa.  
**K.** Eres una chef, wooow.  
**S.** Si, a veces ni yo me la creo.  
**K.** Tenemos muchas cosas de qué platicar.  
**S.** Lo sé.

Las chicas hablaron por horas, la latina le preguntó sobre Quinn, pero la ex porrista le dijo que jamás volvió a saber de ella ni de Rachel Berry, a partir de ese momento la chica se convirtió en una amiga más para Santana.

Cierto día.

**S.** En serio Blaine sin gel pareces medusa.  
**Bl**. Ja ja jaaaaa.  
**B.** Es verdad, tus rizos son ridículamente hermosos.  
**Bl**. Qué?'  
**B.** Oh por dios (pálida)  
**S.** Estás bien?  
**B.** Si… es que… si estoy muy bien.  
**S.** Bueno chicos me despido, voy con Sam a arreglar unos asuntos sobre los permisos de alcohol y eso.  
**Bl**. Ok que les vaya bien.

La latina salió del restaurante.

**Bl.** Te encuentras bien Brittany? Estás pálida.  
**B**. Blaine acompáñame a la oficina.  
**Bl**. Ok…

En la oficina.

**B.** Creo que acabo de recordar algo.  
**Bl**. Qué?  
**B.** Mi password de la primera cuenta que hice de Facebook.  
**Bl**. En serio? Pero crees que aun exista? Y si la desactivaron?  
**B.** No lo sé, pero ahora mismo lo voy a averiguar.

Luego de realizar algunos pasos, la rubia pudo activar nuevamente su cuenta, respiró varias veces con la esperanza de que Quinn no la hubiese borrado de su lista de amigos… por fortuna no fue así.

**Bl**. Entraste?  
**B.** Si. (nerviosa)  
**Bl**. Cuál es tu contraseña?  
**B.** Rizosridículamentehermosos08, tú me inspiraste para crearla, el 08 fue en el año en que te conocí.  
**Bl**. En serio? (emocionado).  
**B.** Si, vamos a entrar al perfil de Quinn.  
**Bl**. Ok (nervioso)  
**B.** Santo Dios.  
**Bl**. No lo puedo creer y ahora qué vamos a hacer?  
**B.** Hay que hablarlo con Sam para tomar una decisión.

Esa noche mientras la latina estaba a cargo de la cocina, los chicos hablaron con el rubio.

**Sam.** Lo sabía, sabía que esta tipa haría algo así (muy enojado) Tenemos qué decírselo a San.  
**B.** Pero ella sufrirá.  
**Sam**. No creo que más de lo que ya ha sufrido estos años.  
**Bl.** Necesitamos planear cómo se lo diremos.  
**Sam**. No tiene que ser ahora mismo.  
**B.** No es buena idea Sammy.  
**Sam.** Entonces cuándo?  
**Bl.** En unos días más.

Dos semanas más tarde.

**Sam.** En unos días será tu cumple Santana, tenemos que hacer una gran celebración, déjame presentarte a una chica hermosa que creo te fascinará.  
**Bl**. Excelente idea Sam.  
**S.** No gracias, yo paso… porque si Quinn…  
**Sam.** Quinn? Maldita sea Santana, hace 8 años esa perra se largó.  
**S**. No le llames así.  
**Sam.** Le nombro por lo que es.  
**S**. No permitiré que la insultes.  
**Sam.** Eres una completa idiota Santana, te has pasado 8 años esperando a una traidora.  
**S.** Qué dices?  
**Sam.** Vamos a la oficina.  
**B.** Sam no…  
**Sam.** Por su puesto que si.  
**S.** Qué pasa?

En la oficina.

**Sam.** Abre la cuenta Brittany.  
**B**. Pero Sammy.  
**Sam**. Que la abras te digo (gritando)  
**B.** Ok.

La rubia entró a su cuenta.

**Sam.** Brittany por fin recordó su contraseña de aquella cuenta que le hizo Quinn, ven a ver lo que tu querida ex novia se la ha pasado haciendo estos 8 años.  
**S.** De qué rayos estás hablando?  
**Sam.** Ven y siéntate para que veas.

El rubio le comenzó a mostrar varias fotos a la latina.

**Sam.** Ve la fecha de esta… Diciembre del 2010, mientras tú estabas sufriendo y buscándola como loca, ella celebraba Navidad con sus padres en Nueva York y mira esta… cuando tú estabas recuperándote de tu intento de suicidio ella estaba de vacaciones en Hawai con un grupo de amigos, entre ellos la enana a la que le fuimos a preguntar por su paradero, nos mintió cuando nos dijo que no sabía nada de ella, ve las demás Santana, ella continuó con su vida como si nada, mientras tú seguías esperándola todos los días al pie de las escaleras de nuestro antiguo edificio, ella continuó con su vida y jamás pensó en ti y no solo eso, aquí dice que desde hace dos años tiene una relación con un tal Biff Macintosh!.

La latina sentía que se desmayaba de la impresión.

**S**. Desde cuándo saben esto? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Bl.** Hace dos semanas Brittany recordó su contraseña  
**S.** Y cuándo pensaban decírmelo?  
**B. **Pues…  
**S. **Se supone que son mis mejores amigos, debieron decirlo en cuanto lo supieron. (llorando de rabia)

Santana tomó la laptop y salió de la oficina rumbo a su departamento, estando ahí vio la infinidad de fotos que la rubia había posteado, pudo entrar al perfil de algunos de sus amigos, donde había fotos de ella en situaciones muy comprometedoras con varios chicos, entre ellos un joven con rastas, el actual novio de Quinn le parecía bastante familiar, pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto.

Estuvo horas viendo las fotografías y lo que publicaba la rubia, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su ex novia jamás había pensado en ella y eso le dolía en el alma, cuando se cansó de ver todo, se acurrucó en su cama y abrazó a su oso para ponerse a llorar.

**S.** Tu mami nos olvidó Bambi, ella jamás volvió a pensar en nosotros… nunca nos amó, es una…. aaaaaaahhhhhhhh soy una maldita estúpida que ha estado esperando por 8 años a una maldita golfa, pero estas son las últimas lágrimas que lloré por ti Quinn Fabray.

Santana se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su relación con Quinn, estaban las fotografías que se habían tomado en aquella cabina, las tomó y las rompió, así como algunas tarjetas y cartas, echó todo en un bote y le prendió fuego.

**S.** Por fin llegó mi límite, no más Quinn Fabray para mí.

La latina respiró profundamente, luego tomó una ducha y se preparó para regresar al restaurante.

**B.** Sanny estás bien?  
**S. **Si Britt, por fin se me cayó la venda de los ojos.  
**Bl.** No quisimos hacerte daño Santana, de verdad, solo que no sabíamos cómo decírtelo.  
**Sam.** Perdón si fui cruel.  
**S.** No se preocupen chicos, sé que ustedes siempre han querido lo mejor para mí, son mis hermanos y los amo, todo el tiempo tuvieron razón con respecto a esa tipa, pero yo fui muy idiota, siempre lo he sido, pero ya basta, ya me cansé.  
**B.** Jamás creí que ella…  
**S.** Ni yo, pero es claro que jamás la conocí realmente, ahora ella está feliz con ese chico y yo… yo necesito rehacer mi vida.  
**Sam.** En serio?  
**S.** Si, estoy por cumplir 24 años, no puedo seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo.  
**Bl**. Así se habla Santana.  
**S.** Solo quiero pedirles un favor.  
**B.** Cuál?  
**S.** Si alguna vez… que lo dudo, Quinn regresara, por favor no le platiquen de mí intento de suicidio por ella.  
**Bl**. No te preocupes Santana, no lo haremos.  
**S.** Gracias.

Los chicos se dieron un abrazo grupal y desde ese día el nombre de la rubia no se volvió a mencionar.

El cumpleaños de la latina llegó.

**B.** Pide un deseo.  
**S.** Mmmm veamos… ah ya se: _Deseo poder volverme a enamorar de alguien_. Listo (sonriendo)

Apagó las velas.

**Sam.** Eso es todo, bueno chicos, me van a disculpar, pero le tengo una sorpresa a mi hermana, así que nos despedimos.  
**B.** A dónde van?  
**Sam.** A un lugar donde no puedes entrar nena.  
**Bl**. Puedo ir con ustedes?  
**Sam.** En otra ocasión amigo, por favor acompaña a mi novia al departamento, Santana y yo regresamos más tarde.  
**S.** A dónde me vas a llevar?  
**Sam.** Ya lo verás.

El rubio llevó a la latina a table dance.

**S.** Jamás había entrado a un lugar como este.  
**Sam.** Hay muchas cosas que te has perdido Santana, ven vamos a saludar al dueño.  
**P.** Pero que agradable sorpresa.  
**S.** Puckerman el dueño de esto? Por qué no me sorprende? (rodando los ojos)  
**P.** Santana, amiga, que gusto verte de nuevo, pues si yo soy el dueño, luego de que Sam y yo nos retiramos, decidí poner este negocio y me ha ido mucho mejor que en el otro.  
**S.** Ya lo creo.  
**P.** Pero luego platicamos, mejor vayan a la mesa que les reservé, en unos minutos saldrá mi bailarina estrella.

Los chicos fueron a sentarse, vieron a varias chicas hasta que el acto principal comenzó.

En cuanto salió la chica rubia al escenario, la latina sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo no le pasaba.

**S.** Sam… esa chica está divina, dios mío, es la chica más hermosa que he conocido después de…  
**Sam**. Si ya sé de quién… entonces te gustó?  
**S.** Es preciosa (boca abierta)  
**Sam.** Ahora vuelvo.

Minutos más tarde cuando la bailarina terminó, el rubio regresó.

**Sam**. Te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Sam.** Si, sigue al mesero.  
**S.** Eh?  
**Sam**. Confía en mi.  
**S.** Ok…

La latina siguió al mesero.

**S.** A dónde vamos?  
**X.** A un privado.  
**S.** Ohhh.

Estando ahí, Santana se sentó en un sofá y más tarde la misma chica que había estado en la pista hacía unos minutos entró al privado, la latina estaba boquiabierta al verla tan de cerca.

**S.** Wooow.  
**X. **Mmmm una chica? No es muy común esto pero… en fin.

La rubia comenzó a bailarle sugestivamente a la morena quien estaba anonadada, molió varias veces en ella hasta que de pronto…

**X.** Pero que….  
**S.** Oh dios, lo siento yo… (apenada)  
**X.** Eres?  
**S.** Mujer… pero tengo un paquete extra.  
**X.** Ohh ya veo, mejor dicho ya sentí.  
**S.** Eres hermosa.  
**X.** Gracias.

La chica siguió con su show privado, hasta que terminó.

**S.** Antes de que te vayas puedes decirme tu nombre?  
**X.** Mmmm nunca digo mi nombre.  
**S.** Por favor… yo soy Santana López.  
**X.** Soy Hanna (sonriendo)  
**S.** Déjame invitarte a cenar.  
**H.** Jajajaja yo jamás salgo con clientes.  
**S. **Haz una excepción.  
**H. **No lo creo.  
**S. **Te dejaré una tarjeta, de mi restaurante, te espero mañana a cenar, por favor, asiste.

La rubia salió del privado sin decir una sola palabra, por segunda vez en su vida, la latina había sido flechada por otra chica.

Santana esperó dos días a Hanna, pero ésta nunca se presentó, así que decidió regresar al lugar de Puck y por varios días pagó privados con la chica para intentar convencerla de cenar con ella.

Finalmente luego de tres semanas la chica se presentó en el restaurante.

**Su. **Santana, te busca una rubia.  
**S**. Oh por dios.

La latina casi salió corriendo de la cocina.

**S**.Viniste. (sonriendo)

**H**. Después de tanta insistencia, tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario no me vas a dejar en paz nunca.  
**S.** No creas que soy una acosadora… es solo que… bueno me encantas.  
**H.** Jajajaja que directa eres.  
**S. **Quieres ordenar?  
**H. **Claro, quiero probar algo de lo que tú cocinas.  
**S.** Te haré algo delicioso.

A partir de ese día Hanna comenzó a frecuentar más el restaurante, intercambiaron números telefónicos y salieron a otros lugares en plan amistoso.

Con forme compartían tiempo juntas, empezaron a tenerse más confianza, Santana le contó todo por lo que había pasado, incluso que tuvo que prostituirse.

**H.** Al menos tú lo hiciste solo una vez… pero yo… Gracias al cielo hace dos años pude dejar de hacerlo.  
**S.** No te juzgo para nada, un amigo tuvo que recurrir lo mismo que tú para poderse pagar la universidad.  
**H.** Por suerte este año la termino y nunca más volveré a bailar sobre un tubo.  
**S. **Serás una gran abogada Hanna Marin.  
**H. **Eso espero.  
**S. **Crees que algún día podré conocer toda tu historia? Ya te dije la mía.  
**H.** Pues… creo que es el momento… nací en Austin Texas, mi familia era muy conservadora, tuve un hermano mayor, mis padres trabajaban todo el día, así que él y yo nos quedábamos solos en casa toda la tarde, cuando tenía 13 años, Erick todos los días llevaba a uno de sus amigos a casa, ahí fumaban marihuana, un día mi hermano estaba profundamente dormido luego de fumar, su amigo vino a mi recámara con un "refresco" hizo que me lo tomara y luego de eso lo único que recuerdo es que desperté con un gran dolor en mi vientre y entre mis piernas, el mes siguiente no tuve mi periodo, así que imaginé lo peor y en efecto pasó… quedé embarazada del amigo de mi hermano, les tuve que decir a mis padres la verdad, ellos no creyeron cuando les dije que el amigo de Erick me había violado, pensaron que yo había sido promiscua y me corrieron de casa, no tenía donde ir así que me mudé a Dallas, ahí llegué a un centro de ayuda para adolescentes, donde unas trabajadoras sociales me acogieron, por mi edad tuve varios problemas con mi embarazo que se consideró de alto riesgo, meses después tuve a mi hijo, pero decidí darlo en adopción abierta ya que no contaba con los recursos para quedármelo, me dolió en el alma separarme de él, porque a pesar de que era producto de una violación, era lo único que tenía, cuando se lo llevaron, me escapé del centro y vine a dar aquí a LA, comencé a prostituirme para sobrevivir y poder estudiar, años después conocí a Puck quien me invitó a bailar, acepté con la condición de no tener que prostituirme, él aceptó, luego me contacté nuevamente con los padres adoptivos de Paul y lo demás es historia.  
**S.** Wooow, te comprendo perfectamente, yo sufrí mucho en mi adolescencia, pero como tú, pude salir adelante.  
**H.** Pero aún me falta para poder llegar a ser alguien.  
**S. **Lo serás.  
**H.** Lo único que quiero es que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de mí, cada que hablo con él, me pregunta si ya pronto me graduaré porque quiere que vaya a vivir a Dallas.  
**S.** Y lo harás?  
**H. **Tal vez, lo extraño demasiado.  
**S.** Pero lo tienes… no que yo.  
**H.** Algún día volverás a tener hijos, ya lo verás.  
**S. **Ojalá, pero me gustaría que tu fueras la madre de ellos.  
**H. **Jajajaja que buena broma.  
**S. **No es una broma, es la verdad… Hanna Marin, sé que hace poco nos conocemos, pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común, nos entendemos muy bien y… te gustaría ser mi novia?  
**H.** Es en serio?  
**S. **Hace mucho tiempo que no he estado más segura de algo en mi vida, qué dices?  
**H. **Acepto, si quiero ser tu novia Santana López.  
**S. **Siiiiii.

A partir de ese momento en la latina nació una nueva ilusión, se estaba enamorando de otra hermosa rubia.

Su relación con Hanna era lo que de alguna manera siempre había querido, se sentía muy bien de tener a alguien así como ella a su lado, estando con esa chica jamás volvió a pensar en Quinn.

Meses después, la latina llegó al departamento de su novia justo en el momento en que hablaba por Skype con su hijo.

**S.** Hey nena.  
**H. **Hola hermosa, pasa, estoy platicando con Paul.  
**S.** Ahh que bien, por fin conoceré a tu hijo.  
**H. **Sip…. Paul, mira ella es mi amiga Santana.  
**P.** Hola Santana mucho gusto.

La latina sintió que le habían clavado una daga en el corazón cuando su novia la había presentado ante su hijo como su amiga.

**S.** Hola.  
**P. **Estoy diciéndole a Hanna que pronto tendré una competencia, practico gimnasia  
**S.** En serio? Que bien y eres bueno?**  
P.** El mejor de mi categoría, quiero llegar a participar en juegos olímpicos.  
**S.** Y lo lograrás ya verás.

Cuando la charla con Paul terminó.

**S.** Tu amiga?  
**H. **San...  
**S.** Hanna soy tu novia, no tu amiga.**  
H. **Lo sé mi amor, pero entiéndeme, Paul no sabe que me gustan las chicas, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar, pero te prometo hablar con él en estos días.  
**S.** Ok.

La relación de las chicas cada vez era más sólida…

**S.** Claro que pasarás tu examen final mi amor, eres muy inteligente.  
**H.** Eso espero cariño… estoy muy nerviosa.  
**S. **Pero dices que contestaste todo, así que no pienses negativamente, al contrario.  
**H.** Tienes razón.  
**S.** En fin, me tengo que ir a trabajar, te veo en la noche?  
**H.** Claro preciosa, te estaré esperando como siempre.  
**S. **Sabes que te amo?  
**H. **Mmmm pues creo que si… pero me encantaría que me lo demostraras.  
**S. **Uyyy ahorita no puedo.  
**H. **Jajaja tonta, hablo de un beso.  
**S. **Ahhh eso si puedo.

La latina besó apasionadamente a su novia.

**H. **Dios… yo también te amo (sonrisa tonta)  
**S.** Jajaja lo sé, bueno tengo que regresar a trabajar, te veo en un rato mas.  
**H.** Ok mi amor, cuídate y piensa en mí.  
**S.** Siempre lo hago. (enorme sonrisa)

Esa noche en el restaurante.

**Ro**. Bambi para la mesa 5.  
**B. **Muy bien Rory, Santana… necesitan un Bambi.  
**S. **Ya voy.  
**B.** Jajajaj si vieras la cara de tonta que tienes en estos momentos.  
**S.** Estoy enamorada Britt, eso es todo.  
**B.** No sabes el gusto que me da verte así.  
**S.** Gracias Britt, por cierto, cómo vas con Sam?  
**B.** Él sigue raro.  
**S. **Habla con él.  
**B. **Cada que quiero hacerlo, el huye.  
**S. **Mmmm hablaré con él.  
**B. **Gracias Sanny.

Varios minutos después.

**Ro**. Chicas, las clientas de la mesa 5 quieren conocerlas para felicitarlas.  
**B.** Vamos Santana  
**S.** Que flojera yo no quiero ir.**  
B. **Santana nos debemos a nuestros clientes y lo sabes.  
**S. **Ok, ok, vamos.

Las chicas salieron, en la mesa 5 estaban sentadas dos chicas a quienes no les podían ver la cara, así que se acercaron para hacerles frente.

**B.** Buenas noches señoritas.  
**X.** Hola, antes que nada quiero felicitarlas ampliamente, esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida y mi amiga quedó fascinada con el pastel Bambi, verdad… (silencio) Oh por dios!

_**Santana….  
**_  
La latina palideció.

**S.** Ejemmm (aclarándose la garganta) Agradecemos que les haya gustado señoritas, somos las chefs Brittany S. Pierce y Santana López, gracias por venir, sigan disfrutando de su velada, con permiso.

Las chicas rápidamente regresaron a la cocina.

**B.** Santana… Santana te diste cuenta de quién la otra chica que te llamó por tu nombre?  
**S.** Si Britt… era Quinn.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**.


	8. El Regreso

**Capítulo 8. El Regreso.**

**B.** Dios mío, Dios mío, era Quinn, Santana, no lo puedo creer, Dios mío, qué vas a hacer? Qué vamos a hacer?  
**S. **Tranquila Britt.  
**B. **Tenías razón al decir que ella volvería, ay Dios mío.  
**S. **Brittany, no te diste cuenta? Ella estaba sorprendida, obviamente no regresó para vernos, fue una casualidad.  
**B. **No lo sé, pero por fin está aquí!

La rubia seguía muy nerviosa por la presencia de su ex amiga, la morena por el contrario estaba bastante tranquila.

**B. **Rory y las chicas de la mesa 5?  
**Ro**. Ya pagaron su cuenta y se fueron.  
**B. **Quéeeeee? Estás seguro. (decepcionada)  
**Ro.** Claro, me dejaron una excelente propina. (gran sonrisa)  
**B.** Pero...  
**S.** Lo ves Britt? Ella no volvió, para su mala fortuna solo vino a cenar a nuestro restaurante.  
**B**. Pero...  
**Bl.** Qué pasa chicas?  
**B.** Quinn estuvo cenando aquí.  
**Sam.** Quinn? La que se fue y nunca volvió?**  
****S.** Si ella, venía con la Hobbit esa.  
**Sam.** La tal Rachel?  
**S.** Esa mera.  
**Bl.** Wooow y dónde están?  
**B.** Pagaron y se fueron como si nada. (puchero)  
**Sam.** Estás bien Santana?  
**S. **Si, muy bien, bueno chicos hay que terminar porque no quiero llegar muy tarde a casa de Hanna.

Más tarde la latina llegó al departamento de su novia.

**H.** Hey amor, por fin.  
**S. **Hoy estuvo llenísimo el restaurante.  
**H. **Te extrañé (besándola)  
**S. **Y yo a ti mi amor.  
**H. **Vamos a mi habitación?  
**S. **Jejejeje pero por supuesto.

Luego de algunas rondas...

**S. **Hanna?**  
****H.** Dime.  
**S. **Hoy estuvo en el restaurante Quinn.  
**H. **Quinn? Tu ex?  
**S. **Si.  
**H. **Cielos! Y cómo te sientes?  
**S. **Bien... La vi solo por unos segundos y ya.  
**H.** Pero cómo pasó?  
**S. **Fue a cenar en compañía de una tipa, pidieron conocer a quienes habían preparado sus platillos, Brittany y yo salimos nos vimos y ya.  
**H.** No platicaron? No te dijo el por qué se fue?  
**S. **Nada.  
**H. **Y qué te pareció?  
**S. **No la vi muy bien, lo único que noté es que su cabello es mucho más corto y rubio que hace años, por eso no la reconocí de inmediato.  
**H.** Entonces?  
**S. **Nada Hanna, ella es parte de mi pasado y tú eres mi presente y mi futuro, te amo como no tienes idea. (sonriendo)  
**H.** Yo también te amo demasiado mi amor.

Las chicas compartieron unos besos más y luego simplemente se durmieron.

_**7 horas antes.**__**  
**_  
**R.** Vamos Quinn ya cambia esa cara.  
**Q.** Y cómo quieres que la cambie si cada 5 minutos mi madre me está llamando.  
**R.** Pues contéstale.  
**Q.** Y para qué? Para que me siga repitiendo lo mismo?  
**R. **Solo dile que ya no regresarás con Biff y punto.  
**Q. **Es lo que todos los días le repito, yo no voy a regresar con ese traidor.  
**R. **Estás haciendo lo correcto.  
**Q. **Lo sé, aún no puedo quitarme de la mente esa imagen.  
**R. **Al menos me creíste.  
**Q. **Si, gracias por abrirme los ojos, sin ti a mi lado, jamás me habría atrevido a seguirlo hasta ese hotel.  
**R. **El tiempo pasa muy rápido.  
**Q. **Lo sé, ya 2 meses desde que descubrí que Biff Machintosh me engañaba con esa zorra.  
**R.** Hoy no te ha llamado?  
**Q. **No y que ni lo haga, porque por más que me pida perdón, jamás se lo daré.  
**R**. Así se habla, en fin estamos en LA, hay que disfrutar de la ciudad, tenemos que hacer muchas compras amigui.  
**Q.** Si, otra vez en LA, luego de tantos años. (suspirando)  
**R.** Hey, no te pongas triste, estamos aquí para olvidarnos de los problemas.  
**Q.** Tienes razón.

Las amigas salieron de su hotel y fueron directamente a las tiendas de ropa más exclusivas de la ciudad.

Más tarde, tomaron un taxi.

**Q.** Conductor, puede ir a esta dirección? (entregándole un papel)  
**X. **Señorita ese barrio no es muy seguro.  
**Q. **No importa, vamos para allá.  
**R. **A dónde?  
**Q. **Solo quiero ver algo.

El taxi fue directo al lugar.

**Q**. Ya no existe? (Frunciendo el ceño)  
**R.** Qué?  
**Q.** La cafetería donde solía trabajar antes de irme de aquí, mira ahora solo es un bar.  
**R.** Ohhh... Bueno Quinn eso fue hace años.  
**Q.** Si... (pensativa)  
**X. **Van a bajar?  
**Q. **No, volvamos al hotel.

Ya en el hotel.

**R. **Son tantas cosas las que compramos.  
**Q. **Si, demasiadas.  
**R. **Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha, qué te parece si luego salimos a cenar? El chico de lobby me recomendó un nuevo restaurante que está de súper moda, al parecer los chefs son chicos muy jóvenes y cocinan como dioses.  
**Q. **Ok vayamos.

Las chicas llegaron al restaurante.

**Q. **Rach, está llenísimo. (mueca)  
**R. **Diablos.  
**Su**. Buenas noches señoritas, soy la jefe de meseros Sugar.  
**R. **Al parecer tienen muchos clientes. (mueca)  
**Su.** Así es, pero las invitamos a que pasen a nuestro bar mientras tenemos disponible una mesa.  
**R.** Ok.  
**A. **Buenas noches, soy el bartender Artie, les puedo ofrecer como cortesía la bebida especial de la casa?  
**R.** Claro pero una sin alcohol para mi amiga por favor.  
**A.** Por su puesto.  
**Q.** Todo esto es una tentación enorme.  
**R. **Quinn, tranquila.  
**Q. **Lo sé.

Más tarde las chicas por fin fueron a su mesa.

**Ro.** Buenas noches señoritas, esta noche seré su mesero, mi nombre es Rory, aquí tienen el menú, les puedo ofrecer un aperitivo?  
**R.** No gracias solo agua.  
**Ro**. Perfecto, en seguida vuelvo.  
**R. **Woow sí que tienen un menú espectacular.  
**Q.** Si, esto se lee muy apetitoso.

Las chicas ordenaron sus platillos, estaban deleitadas con el sabor.

**Q.** Dios! No creí que podría probar algo así en mi vida, esto es delicioso.  
**R.** Lo sé, dios no quiero que esto se termine jejeje.  
**Q.** Tenemos que pedir un postre.  
**R. **Seguro, le diré al camarero.

La chica la hizo señas a Rory.

**Ro.** Dígame.  
**R.** Tráenos la carta de los postres.  
**Ro.** En seguida.

Cuando el chico les llevó el menú de postres...

**Q.** Bambi... (impactada)  
**R.** Qué?  
**Q.** Hay un postre que se llama Bambi.  
**R.** Ohhhh.  
**Q.** Necesito probarlo.

En cuanto la rubia le dio el primer bocado al postre una serie de emociones vinieron a ella.

_**Flashback.**__**  
**__  
__**Q**__. Estuvo delicioso San, la combinación de pastel de chocolate con el helado fue celestial.__  
__**S**__. Jajaja pero dijiste que fue a Bambi a quien se le antoja, no a ti.__  
__**Q.**__ Bueno, pero ni modo de no disfrutar de estos pequeños placeres, te amo Santana.__  
__**S.**__ Te amo mi Quinnie._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_  
**R.** Quinn, te encuentras bien?  
**Q. **Si es solo que... Dios esto sabe delicioso.  
**R. **Jajaja acabas de tener un orgasmo con el postre.  
**Q.** Algo así.  
**R.** Tenemos que conocer al chef que hizo todo esto.  
**Q**. Definitivamente.

En cuanto las chicas terminaron, le dijeron a Rory que querían conocer al chef... De pronto.

**B.** Buenas noches señoritas.  
**R.** Hola, antes que nada quiero felicitarlas ampliamente, esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida y mi amiga quedó fascinada con el pastel Bambi, verdad… (silencio) Oh por dios!

La rubia no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella.

**Q.** Santana! (boca abierta)  
**S.** Ejemmm (aclarándose la garganta) Agradecemos que les haya gustado señoritas, somos las chefs Brittany S. Pierce y Santana López, gracias por venir, sigan disfrutando de su velada, con permiso.

Las chicas se alejaron.  
**  
****R.** No lo puedo creer, viste quién era?  
**Q.** Era Santana, Rachel, mi Santana.  
**R.** Estás pálida.  
**Q.** Vámonos de aquí.  
**R**. Estás segura?  
**Q.** Si, no me siento bien.  
**R.** Ok solo pido la cuenta.

Más tarde en su hotel.

**Q.** Necesito una copa.  
**R.** No Quinn.  
**Q.** Si por favor, no me siento bien.  
**R.** Quinn, llevas casi dos años sobria, no puedes echarlo a perder todo así como así.  
**Q.** La viste? Estaba más hermosa que nunca, su rostro es perfecto, su piel, su cabello...  
**R.** Pues si, se operó las boobies? (mueca) Antes las tenía más chicas.  
**Q.** Ella salió adelante Rach, ella salió de ese maldito hoyo, es chef.  
**R.** Y una de las dueñas del restaurante.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**R.** Si, antes de salir le pregunté al mesero el nombre de los dueños y ella, la otra chica, un tal Blaine y un Sam son los dueños.  
**Q.** Por dios! Mis amigos son los dueños de esa maravilla? Que buena noticia.  
**R.** Ten agua.  
**Q.** Gracias... Santana chef...  
**R.** Hablarás con ella?  
**Q.** No lo sé, tengo miedo.  
**R.** Quinn creo que el destino te volvió a reunir con ella por algo, tienes que hablar con ella.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, mañana la iré a buscar, hay tantas cosas que le tengo que decir.  
**R.** Pero ahora tenemos que descansar.  
**Q.** No sé si pueda dormir.

Al día siguiente...

**S.** Buenos días flojos.  
**Bl.** Hey que gran sonrisa, la pasaste bien anoche?  
**S**. Muuuuy bien.  
**Bl.** No pensaste en una rubia que se fue hace años?  
**S.** Jajaja y cómo crees que voy a pensar en algo así, teniendo otra rubia hermosa en mi cama? Bueno no era mi cama pero... En fin tú me entiendes.  
**Bl.** Claro, claro.  
**Sam.** Hey buenos días chicos, ya preparaste el desayuno?  
**Bl.** Si ya, desayunas con nosotros?  
**S.** No gracias ya lo hice con Hanna, solo voy a cambiarme para irnos al restaurante.

Ya en el restaurante.

**T.** Chicos buenos días, hoy con quién trabajaré?  
**S.** Empezarás con Blaine.  
**T.** Ok.  
**Bl.** Checaste que todo esté listo en la bodega?  
**T.** En eso estoy con Sugar, Artie está en la cava.  
**Bl.** Perfecto, aún es temprano, dile a Rory que nos traiga el vino por favor.  
**T.** Claro que sí.  
**S**. Tina ya pensaste lo de la universidad?  
**T.** Aún tengo mis dudas.  
**S.** Pues despéjalas, es una buena oportunidad, sabes que te apoyaremos.  
**T.** Lo sé, gracias.

Todos los días antes de comenzar a trabajar, los chicos se reunían en la oficina para tomar una copa de vino.

**Sam**. Esto va viento en popa, cada día tenemos más comensales y nuestras cuentas en el banco están creciendo día con día.  
**S.** Si, por fin podré dar el adelanto para ni departamento.  
**B.** Entonces si nos vas a dejar? (puchero)  
**S.** Ya lo habíamos hablado Britt, necesito un lugar donde Hanna y yo tengamos privacidad.  
**Bl.** Tienes razón, creo que haré lo mismo para darles esa privacidad a estos rubios.  
**Sam.** No hace falta que te vayas Blaine.  
**Bl.** Ya veremos qué pasa.  
**S.** Bien, brindemos por otro día más haciendo lo que más nos gusta.

Los chicos brindaron... De pronto.

**Su.** Chicos, perdón que los interrumpa, pero hay alguien que quiere verlos.  
**Sam.** Aún está cerrado, que se espere.  
**B.** Y si es importante?  
**Bl.** Quién es?  
**Su**. Ni idea, son dos chicas, una rubia y otra muy pequeña.  
**B.** Es Quinn! Sí que pasen.  
**Sam.** Brittany! Eso lo debe de decidir Santana.  
**S.** Está bien, que pasen.

Sugar salió.

**Bl.** Segura?  
**S.** Si, al mal paso... Darle prisa.

Una Quinn notablemente nerviosa entró a la oficina en compañía de su amiga.

**Q.** Ohhh Dios mío, chicos! (gran sonrisa)  
**B.** Quinnie!

La chica de ojos azules quiso acercarse a ella pero su novio se lo impidió.

**Q.** Woow no puedo creer que ustedes sean los dueños de este lugar.  
**Bl**. Pensaste que jamás dejaríamos de ser unos perdedores?  
**Q.** No claro que no, solo es una agradable sorpresa.  
**Bl.** Ohhh. (mueca)  
**Q.** Anoche no pude saludarlos, pero hoy quise venir a ver a mis mejores amigos.  
**Sam.** Jaaaaa, mejores amigos? Por dios Quinn, no nos hemos visto en casi 9 años y nos dices "mejores amigos"?  
**Q.** Pues... Lo son.  
**Sam.** Al grano Quinn, qué quieres aquí?  
**B.** Sammy!  
**Q.** Yo emmm.

La rubia no podía controlar sus nervios hasta que tomó una profunda respiración.

**Q.** Vine a hablar con Santana.  
**S.** Conmigo?  
**Q**. Si, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte... Podemos hablar a solas?  
**S.** Mmm lo que tengas que decir puedes hacerlo frente a mis hermanos.  
**Q**. Ok (muy nerviosa) Santana... Hace años pues... Papá se presentó en nuestro departamento.

_**Flashback.**__**  
**__  
__**B. **__Te gustó?__  
__**Q.**__ Britt tu cocinas delicioso, claro que me gustó.__  
__**B.**__ Me da gusto, bueno ya me voy a mi departamento.__  
__**Q**__. Si yo tengo un montón de ropa por lavar. __  
__**B.**__ Te ayudaría pero...__  
__**Q.**__ No?__  
__**B.**__ Jajaja exacto, nos vemos mañana Q.__  
__**Q.**__ Si Britt._

_Cuando me disponía a comenzar a lavar alguien tocó la puerta._

_**Q.**__ Qué se te olvidó Britt?... Papá!__  
__**Ru.**__ Hola Quinn.__  
__**Q.**__ Qué haces aquí?__  
__**Ru.**__ Vine a conocer la pocilga en la que vives (entrando) Vaya, sí que es una verdadera pocilga.__  
__**Q.**__ Si solo vienes a criticar mi hogar ya puedes irte.__  
__**Ru.**__ Claro que no vengo solo a eso, vengo por ti.__  
__**Q**__. Qué?__  
__**Ru.**__ Si, tu abuela Elise está por morirse, quiere verte y saber que estás bien, eres su heredera universal y si no te ve antes de morir, le dejará todo el dinero a su maldito gato, así que tú vienes conmigo.__  
__**Q.**__ Yo no voy a ir contigo papá, me corriste hace meses.__  
__**Ru.**__ Lo hice porque te embarazaste de ese fenómeno, afortunadamente ese engendro ya no existe.__  
__**Q. **__Cómo__lo sabes?__  
__**Ru**__. Quinn yo sé todo... Desde hace algún tiempo supe dónde te encontrabas.__  
__**Q.**__ Pero cómo?__  
__**Ru.**__ Gracias a tú amiga Rachel...__  
__**Q.**__ Maldita...__  
__**Ru**__. En fin, nos vamos.__  
__**Q.**__ No papá yo no me voy, no voy a dejar a mi novia, ella es el amor de mi vida.__  
__**Ru.**__ Jajajaja por dios Quinn, ve la manera en que te tiene viviendo esa... Chica, ni si quiera tienes un mueble decente aquí.__  
__**Q.**__ No me importa, yo la amo y ella a mí.__  
__**Ru.**__ Mira Quinn, no tengo mucho tiempo ni tu abuela tampoco, vas a venir conmigo lo quieras o no, de lo contrario tu "novia" puede sufrir otra golpiza más grave.__  
__**Q.**__ Qué? Fuiste tú? Tú la mandaste golpear?__  
__**Ru.**__ Claro, eso y más se merece.__  
__**Q. **__Cómo pudiste? Ella pudo haber muerto!__  
__**Ru**__. No se hubiera perdido nada importante.__  
__**Q.**__ Te odio papá.__  
__**Ru.**__ No me importa, bueno nos vamos.__  
__**Q.**__ Ya te dije que no!__  
__**Ru.**__ Si no vienes conmigo en este preciso momento, haré una llamada y la siguiente noticia que tendrás sobre Santana es que está en una morgue.__  
__**Q.**__ No puedes hacerme eso papá, por qué no me dejas en paz?__  
__**Ru.**__ Porque necesitamos el dinero de tu abuela, no estoy jugando Quinnie, nos vamos de aquí.__  
__**Q.**__ Papá no por favor...__  
__**Ru.**__ Las cosas serán como antes, tendrás los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada.__  
__**Q.**__ Pero amo a Santana.__  
__**Ru**__. Tienes 16 años Quinn, no sabes lo que es el amor._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_**  
****Q**. Papá me llevó a Chicago donde mi abuela vivía, semanas después ella murió y mis padres me mandaron a Suiza a un internado para que continuara con los estudios.  
**Sam.** Y por qué no dejaste una nota de despedida?  
**Q.** Papá no me dejó, ni siquiera permitió que tomara mis cosas.  
**Bl.** Mmmm y luego, por qué no te reportaste? Sabias donde vivíamos, sabías donde trabajábamos, Brittany te envió solicitud de un nuevo perfil de Facebook, hasta yo lo hice.  
**Q.** La agonía de mi abuela duró varias semanas, papá me prohibió salir de su casa, ahí no había internet y el teléfono estaba prohibido para mí.  
**Bl.** Y después?  
**Q.** Papá les dio indicaciones a la gente del internado para que no se me permitiera usar nada.  
**Sam.** Y cuando saliste de ese internado?  
**Q**. Yo...  
**Sam.** Descubriste que no te importaba para nada Santana y simplemente empezaste a vivir tu vida y a acostarte con cuanto chico se cruzó por tu camino.  
**Q.** Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Bl.** Lo vimos en tu Facebook, Brittany recordó su pass y pudo entrar para ver lo bien que la pasabas, nunca aceptaste su nueva invitación, pero se te olvidó el pequeño detalle de borrar el anterior perfil de tu lista de amigos.  
**Q.** Yo...  
**Sam.** Y por cierto, cómo está tu novio Biff?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**R.** Basta, ella no tiene por qué darles explicaciones a ustedes.  
**Sam.** Tu cállate metiche, nos mentiste a Santana y a mi cuando te fuimos a preguntar si sabias del paradero de Quinn, obviamente lo sabias, viste la cara de angustia de mi amiga y solo te burlaste de ella.  
**R.** El papá de Quinn me pidió no decir nada, él quería lo mejor para su hija.  
**Bl.** Que considerada.  
**B.** Chicos...  
**Q.** Santana, necesito hablar contigo a solas.  
**S**. Escucha Quinn.

En cuanto la rubia volvió a escuchar la voz de la latina, sintió que su piel se erizaba.

**S.** Comprendo el que te hayas ido, vivíamos en una situación muy precaria, te fuiste por el camino fácil y bueno... Es tu vida y sabes lo que haces con ella, no hay más nada que explicar, han pasado muchos años y ya no vale la pena seguir hablando de eso.  
**Q.** Pero San.  
**S.** En serio Quinn, ya no hay nada más qué explicar.

En ese momento el celular de la latina sonó y ella con una gran sonrisa respondió.

**S.** Hey nena...

Santana salió de la oficina sin prestarle atención alguna a su ex novia.

**Sam.** Ya lo escuchaste, nuestra hermana no quiere, ni necesita explicaciones, te invitamos a que salgas de aquí.  
**Bl.** Si, regresa a donde sea que perteneces.  
**R.** Vámonos Quinn, es obvio que ellos no te quieren aquí.  
**Q.** Ok (lágrimas en los ojos)

Rumbo a la salida.

**Q.** Chico, podrías hacerme un favor?  
**Ro.** Claro.  
**Q.** Entrégale esta nota a Brittany.  
**Ro**. Lo haré.  
**Q**. Gracias, ten esta propina.

En la salida.

**R.** Qué fue eso?  
**Q.** Necesito hablar con Brittany.  
**R.** Y crees que acepte?  
**Q.** Ojalá.

En el restaurante.

**Ro.** Hey Britt, te dejaron esto.  
**B.** Gracias Rory... _"Britt, necesito hablar contigo, por favor comunícate conmigo, este es mi número, márcame"_

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, esa chica le había hecho mucho daño a su hermana, pero Quinn fue su primera amiga, así que fue al baño y marcó.

**Q.** Britt?  
**B.** Si, ok hablemos, te veo en la cafetería que está en la esquina en 20 min.  
**Q.** Gracias Britt.

20 minutos después...

**Q**. Gracias por venir.  
**B.** Qué quieres Quinn?  
**Q.** Hay una explicación para todo lo que vieron en Facebook.  
**B.** Y cuál es?  
**Q.** Soy alcohólica Britt.  
**B.** Qué?  
**Q.** Si, hace casi dos años que estoy sobria pero... Cuando me fui a Suiza empezó todo, no soportaba estar en ese lugar lejos de todo, me la pasaba pensando en Santana, llorando y rezando para poder comunicarme con ella, solo quería decirle que me esperara, pero no me dejaban hacer ni una llamada, semanas después por fin hice una amiga a la cual también sus padres la habían abandonado en ese internado, luego descubrimos un lugar por el que podíamos salir, así que los fines de semana nos escapábamos, empecé a refugiarme en la bebida porque... Extrañaba a Santana con todo mi corazón, pero luego de mucho pensarlo, no quería que le pasara algo malo si papá se enteraba de que me había comunicado con ella, por eso no lo hice, entonces el alcohol tomó las riendas de mi voluntad, había chicos que me invitaban los tragos y yo solo buscaba un poco de compañía y... caí, cuando salí del internado, empecé a estudiar en Yale y ahí mi problema con el alcohol se incrementó, empecé a hacer cosas de las que no me siento nada orgullosa, no sé ni cómo terminé de estudiar, pero hasta lo hice con honores, ahí conocí a Biff, para mis padres siempre fue el mejor candidato que podría existir en el mundo para mí, comencé a salir con él y nos hicimos novios, su madre me ayudó mucho, ella me convenció de entrar en una clínica de rehabilitación porque mi alcoholismo era cada vez más grande, estoy sobria desde entonces, la relación con Biff duró casi 3 años hasta que descubrí que él me era infiel, de eso hace 2 meses, desde entonces he estado viajando con mi amiga Rachel por el país, no quería venir a LA, porque tenía miedo, pero ella me convenció y luego fuimos a su restaurante...  
**B.** Sin pensar que nosotros éramos los dueños... Woooow Quinn, no sé qué decir.  
**Q.** Ayúdame a hablar con Santana.  
**B.** No creo que sea buena idea, la olvidaste Quinn, fueron más fuertes tus lujos y tus excesos que el amor que decías sentir por ella.  
**Q.** No sé cómo pasó... Ella vio las fotos? Borré muchas.  
**B.** Si las vio, deberías de quitar a varios de "tus amigos" de tu lista, ellos tienen publicadas fotos tuyas muy...  
**Q.** Dios mío. (avergonzada)  
**B.** Es mejor que me vaya.  
**Q.** Por favor Brittany ayúdame a hablar con ella.  
**B. **Quinn, San está en una relación muy formal con una chica, no creo que sea buena idea que hables con ella.  
**Q. **Me lo imaginé en cuanto contestó esa llamada, pero no importa, con tu ayuda o si tú ayuda hablaré con ella.  
**B.** Ay Quinn.

Las chicas se despidieron y Brittany regresó al restaurante.

**Sam.** Dónde andabas?  
**B**. Fui a hablar con Quinn.  
**Sam.** Estás loca? Cómo se te ocurre hablar con el enemigo.  
**B.** Sammy ella es nuestra amiga.  
**Sam**. No Britt, ella no solo se olvidó de Santana, también de nosotros.  
**B.** Insiste en hablar con Sanny.  
**Sam.** A Santana no le interesa hacerlo y es mejor que respetes su decisión.  
**B.** Mmm.

En el hotel.

**Q.** Necesito hablar con ella.  
**R.** Si.  
**Q.** Cómo le podré hacer? Brittany no me ayudará.  
**R.** Vamos a espiarla, hay que rentar un auto, seguiremos a Santana hasta su casa, estando ahí te metes como sea y hablas con ella.  
**Q.** Es tan hermosa.  
**R.** Quinn no me digas que...  
**Q.** Si Rachel, el amor que siento por ella sigue aquí (señalando su corazón) pensé que eso había terminado, pero no, me bastó con volverla a ver por esos segundo para averiguarlo, amo a Santana, ella es el amor de mi vida y siempre lo será.  
**R.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
**Q.** Luchar por ella, necesito que me perdone.  
**R.** Y Biff?  
**Q.** Él solo fue un espejismo.  
**R.** Perfecto (susurrando)  
**Q.** Qué?  
**R.** Dije correcto.  
**Q**. Ohh.

Esa noche las chicas estuvieron asechando el restaurante hasta que finalmente Santana y Brittany salieron de ahí en el auto de la morena.

**R.** Vaya, viven en una buena zona.  
**Q**. Lo sé, sí que les ha ido muy bien, se lo merecen, vivíamos en un lugar horrible.  
**R.** Mira, ya se bajaron del auto, te esperaré aquí.  
**Q.** Ok.

La rubia corrió hasta la entrada del edificio para evitar que la puerta se cerrara, luego se fijó hasta qué piso donde llegó el ascensor, ya en el sexto piso, tuvo que tocar de puerta en puerta hasta dar con el departamento de las chicas.

En el departamento...

**S.** Voy a darme una ducha.  
**B. **Irás por Hanna al trabajo?  
**S. **Si.  
**B. **No que ya lo iba a dejar?  
**S. **Necesita el dinero para seguir pagando algunas deudas, estará en ese lugar hasta que consiga algo como abogada.  
**B. **Mmm, ojalá sea pronto.

Tocaron a la puerta.

**S.** Quién será?  
**B.** Iré a abrir.  
**S.** Ok yo voy a la ducha.

La rubia abrió.

**B**. Quinn! Qué haces aquí?  
**Q**. Vengo a hablar con Santana y no me iré hasta hacerlo (entrando al departamento)  
**B.** Santanaaaa.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** San... (emocionada)  
**S.** Qué haces aquí?  
**Q.** Necesito hablar contigo.  
**S.** Pero ya hablamos.  
**Q.** No de todo, por favor déjame explicarte muchas cosas.  
**S.** No tiene caso, además tengo prisa.  
**B.** Las dejaré solas.  
**Q.** Por favor.  
**S.** Qué es lo que quieres Quinn? (rodando los ojos)

La chica de ojos verdes le dijo a la morena todo lo que ya le había confesado a Brittany, pero para su sorpresa Santana no tenía ninguna expresión y eso la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa.

**Q.** No volví ni te bsuqué porque no quería que me vieras así, me avergonzaba de mí misma, cambié para mal, pero ahora soy la misma de antes y... Santana.  
**S.** Siento mucho que te hayas enviciado así.  
**Q.** Santana perdóname.  
**S.** No. (frunciendo el ceño)

La rubia se quedó helada.

**S.** No te perdono porque no quiero hacerlo, una simple carta... solo para decirme que estabas bien hubiese sido suficiente, pero ni eso quisiste hacer, Quinn estás aquí por una casualidad, no porque hayas querido volver a verme.  
**Q.** San...  
**S.** Al menos ya tuve la respuesta de la pregunta que me hice por años… Sigue con tu vida Quinn, yo seguiré con la mía y créeme en este momento es maravillosa, que bueno que lo aclaraste, pero a estas alturas ya no importa, me despido tengo una cita.

La latina dejó en la sala a Quinn, quien no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, entonces Brittany salió.

**B**. Sigues aquí?  
**Q**. Ella no me perdonó.  
**B.** En serio pensaste que lo haría? Quinn hace casi 9 años que desapareciste, ella estuvo por años angustiada, si supieras ella trató de... De buscarte por todos lados pero no pudo, luego se dedicó a estudiar para que tú te sintieras orgullosa de ella, nos fuimos a París sin que ella estuviera muy convencida porque pensaba que tu volverías y nada.  
**Q.** E-ella me esperó?  
**B.** Si realmente algún día llegaste a conocer a Santana, tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
**Q. **Dios mío me esperó (llorando)  
**B. **Pero todo tiene un límite y el de ella llegó hace tiempo, ahora es feliz con Hanna.  
**Q**. Tiene mucho tiempo con ella?  
**B.** Cerca de un año.  
**Q.** La ama?  
**B. **Con todo su corazón.  
**Q. **No! Tú me acabas de decir que si realmente conozco a Santana debo de tener respuestas y sé que ella aun me ama, nuestro amor fue muy fuerte, es muy fuerte.  
**B**. La sigues amando?  
**Q.** Si.  
**B.** Ay Quinn, no digas mentiras.  
**Q.** No miento, la amo y la voy a recuperar.  
**B.** No te hagas ilusiones y como consejo te digo que te alejes de ella.  
**Q**. No, yo solo me voy de LA con Santana.  
**B.** Ay Q.

Las chicas siguieron platicando, Quinn quería saber lo que había pasado con Santana y sus amigos todos esos años, Brittany al principio estuvo renuente a decirle, pero finalmente le platicó todo, o casi todo.

Minutos después una hermosa Santana enfundada en un vestido ajustado y maquillaje natural, salió.

**S.** Aun sigues aquí?  
**Q.** San... (mirándola de arriba hacia abajo)  
**B.** Le invité un café.  
**S.** Tú sabes lo que haces Britt, en fin me voy, nos vemos mañana.  
**B.** Seguro.  
**Q.** Te cuidas Santana.

La latina solo hizo una mueca y salió.

**Q.** Ella está más hermosa que nunca.  
**B.** Ya no es una adolescente Quinn, tiene 24 años, además ahora ya tenemos dinero.  
**Q.** Ella... Ella se operó...? (sonrojada)  
**B.** Las boobies? Jajaja si, fue un gusto que se dio hace poco más de 1 año.  
**Q.** Se ve...  
**B.** Caliente?  
**Q.** Muy caliente.  
**B.** Pero no comprendo, ella es una chica y tú has estado con chicos, de verdad no entiendo.  
**Q.** La única mujer para mi es y siempre será mi Santana.  
**B.** Ohhh.

Las chicas continuaron charlando hasta que Quinn se despidió.

**R**. Cómo salieron las cosas? Vi a una muy sensual Santana salir hace mucho rato.  
**Q.** Ella no me perdonó, pero no me rendiré, conseguiré su perdón sea como sea.  
**R.** Volvemos al hotel?  
**Q.** Si, mañana iremos a comer al restaurante de los chicos.  
**R.** Jejeje ok.

Al día siguiente...

**Su.** Bienvenidas otra vez, pasen.  
**R.** Gracias.

Mientras tanto.

**S.** Amor, te estoy esperando.  
**H. **Estoy estacionándome.  
**S. **Ok, ven directo a la oficina.  
**H. **Muy bien.

La novia de la latina llegó al restaurante y fue a donde Santana le indicó.

**H**. Se puede?  
**S.** Jejeje claro mi amor, ven acá.

La morena besó apasionadamente a su novia.

**H.** Dios...  
**S.** Te extrañé.  
**H.** Y yo a ti.  
**S**. Cómo te fue en tu entrevista?  
**H**. Más o menos, necesito mi título y aún falta tiempo para que me lo den.  
**S.** No te preocupes amor, muy pronto conseguirás algo.  
**H.** Eso espero porque estoy harta de bailar en ese tubo.  
**S**. Pero cuando por fin dejes ese trabajo, instalaré uno en mi departamento para que me bailes exclusivamente a mí.  
**H.** Tu departamento? (alzando una ceja)  
**S.** Sip, por fin daré el anticipo para comprarlo.  
**H.** Si te quedarás con el departamento del mismo edificio?  
**S.** Si, enfrente de donde vivimos.  
**H**. Jajaja que suerte mi amor, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más, lo hice más que nada porque Brittany me imploró que comprara ese para no sepárame de ellos jejeje, ya quieres comer nena?  
**H.** Emmm prefiero probar primero el postre.

En el comedor del restaurante...

**Q.** Disculpa, está Santana aquí?  
**Su.** Si está en su oficina.  
**Q.** Ok, gracias.

Sugar se alejó.

**Q.** Voy a la oficina, ahora vuelvo.  
**R. **Suerte.

Sin tocar la rubia abrió la puerta de la oficina, encontrando a Santana y Hanna en paños menores en una situación muy incómoda.

**Q.** Ohhh lo siento tanto.  
**S.** Qué haces aquí? (vistiéndose)  
**Q.** Yo emmmm vine a hablar contigo.  
**S.** Por dios Fabray ya te dije que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. (molesta)  
**H.** Es ella mi amor? (vistiéndose)  
**S.** Si Hanna, ella es Quinn la chica a la que embaracé hace años.  
**Q.** Fui tu prometida.  
**S.** Claro que no, solo fuiste mi novia y ya.  
**Q.** Y la madre de tu hija.  
**S.** Ella murió.  
**H.** Pues mucho gusto Quinn, yo soy Hanna la novia de Santana.  
**S.** Vámonos de aquí amor.  
**H.** Bye Quinn.

Las novias salieron.

**Q.** Ella es muy bonita. (triste)

La rubia salió.

**R.** Qué pasó?  
**Q. **Conocí a la novia de Santana.**  
****R. **Y?  
**Q. **Es guapísima.  
**R.** Y cuál es el siguiente plan?  
**Q.** Saber todo acerca de ella.

Esa tarde esperaron hasta que la chica salió del restaurante, luego la siguieron hasta su departamento, esperaron por horas pero justo cuando iban a regresar al hotel porque ya estaban muy aburridas, vieron que salió, la siguieron hasta donde trabajaba.

**R.** Un table dance? (mueca)  
**Q.** Qué hará aquí?  
**R.** Será la dueña?  
**Q.** No lo sé, pero vamos a entrar.  
**R. **Quéeeee? Estás loca?  
**Q.** Vamos, anda.

Las chicas entraron sin problema alguno al lugar luego de pagar una fuerte suma, estando ahí esperaron por mucho tiempo hasta que empezó el acto principal.

**R.** Quinn mira eso!  
**Q.** Es una stripper? No lo puedo creer, oh por dios, Santana sale con una puta, tengo que decírselo.  
**R.** Quinn?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**R.** No creo que eso haga falta, mira quién está en la barra.  
**Q.** Santana... (ceño fruncido)  
**R.** Y está animando y babeando por la chica.  
**Q.** Ella lo sabe, Santana sale con una stripper y no tiene problema alguno con eso?  
**R.** Pues creo que no.  
**Q.** Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad, ella está con una puta, yo no lo soy, voy a recuperarla Rachel. (gran sonrisa)

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y por comentar.**_


	9. Segunda oportunidad para ser felices

**_He vuelto._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Segunda oportunidad para ser felices.**

Al día siguiente Quinn despertó con un solo propósito, recuperar a su ex novia, así que se alistó y fue directamente al restaurante.

**Q.** Hola buen día.  
**Su.** Hola... Emmm la cocina aún no está abierta.  
**Q.** Lo sé, vine a buscar a Santana.  
**Su.** Ahh ok le voy a avisar.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Sugar fue a la oficina.

**Su.** Santana te buscan.  
**S.** A mi?  
**Su.** Si es la chica rubia del otro día.  
**S.** Ay noooo, dile que no estoy. (gran mueca)  
**Su.** Ya le dije que si.  
**S.** Pues dile que salí.  
**B**. Y tu auto afuera... (rodando los ojos)  
**S**. Pero qué es lo que quiere? Maldita sea.  
**Su**. Qué le digo?  
**S.** Pues que pase, ya ni modo.

Minutos después la rubia entró a la oficina y los chicos salieron.

**Q.** Santana necesitamos hablar.  
**S.** Necesitamos? Escucha Quinn yo no tengo absolutamente nada de qué hablar contigo, lo que tenías que aclarar ya lo hiciste, no hay más que decir, créelo.  
**Q.** Santana por qué sales con una puta?  
**S.** Perdón?  
**Q.** Tu novia, sé que es una bailarina exótica.  
**S.** Y cómo lo sabes?  
**Q**. Eso es lo de menos, solo quiero saber por qué sales con alguien así?  
**S.** En primera no tengo por qué darte explicación alguna sobre mi relación con ella y en segunda ni si quiera la conoces así que ni te atrevas a juzgarla.  
**Q.** Santana pero es una puta, cómo puedes estar con alguien que ha pasado por la cama de muchos?  
**S.** Ella no se prostituye y no te queda decir eso porque te recuerdo que tú también has pasado por la cama de muchos.  
**Q.** Eso es distinto.  
**S.** Claro, tú lo haces por placer y las prostitutas por necesidad.  
**Q.** No todas.  
**S.** No tienes la menor idea de lo que puede arrastrar a una persona a prostituirse.  
**Q.** En fin, vengo a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo.  
**S**. Qué?  
**Q.** Eso, Santana te amo mucho y quiero que lo volvamos a intentar.  
**S**. Jajajaja eres increíble, te largas por casi 9 años y un día por pura casualidad me vuelves a ver y de buenas a primeras decidiste que quieres volver conmigo?  
**Q.** Nunca rompimos, así que técnicamente aun eres mi novia.  
**S.** Santo dios, el alcohol sí que te afectó el cerebro, estás completamente desquiciada.  
**Q.** Estoy enamorada de ti eso es todo.  
**S.** Escucha Fabray, te esperé más de lo que debí esperarte mientras tú estabas encantada de la vida abriendo las piernas para cuanto tipo se cruzaba en tu camino, no voy a permitir por ningún motivo que vengas a querer sabotear mi relación con Hanna, si te atreves juro que olvidaré el que un día fuiste la persona más importante en mi vida y la madre de mi hija, por eso te lo digo en buen plan, vete de aquí, regresa a donde perteneces, yo no te amo y no quiero volver contigo por nada del mundo.  
**Q.** Tú me amas, lo sé, nuestro amor no pudo haber muerto así como así, sé que me amas.  
**S.** Ya no Quinn, amo a Hanna.  
**Q.** Pues no voy a irme de aquí hasta que no vuelvas conmigo.  
**S. **Haz lo que quieras, me conoces por la buena... Pero por la mala no, estás advertida.

La latina salió muy enfadada de la oficina rumbo a la cocina.

**S. **No soporto a Quinn y su maldita soberbia, que se vaya al diablo.  
**Bl.** Qué hizo?  
**S. **Quiere volver conmigo, hazme el favor. (negando con la cabeza)  
**Bl.** Lo has considerado?  
**S.** Jamás!  
**Bl.** Entonces solo ignórala y ya.  
**S. **Es lo que haré, por fin soy otra vez feliz y no voy a permitir que esa zorra me arrebate mi felicidad, ya le dije que me conoce por las buenas, pero por las malas…  
**Bl. **Santana nadie te conoce por las malas, eres la chica más noble que conozco.  
**S.** Jejeje si, a veces me paso de idiota, estuve muy obsesionada con ella pero la pude superar, algo que jamás me imaginé poder hacer,  
**Bl.** Te admiro profundamente por eso, es lo mejor que pudiste hacer.  
**S. **Y es justamente lo que tú también deberías hacer.  
**Bl.** No entiendo.  
**S.** Que debes superar a Brittany, ella adora a Sam y sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella.  
**Bl**. Tal vez la tenga, hace dos días, cuando te quedaste a dormir con Hanna, Sam no llegó en toda la noche al departamento, le dijo a Britt que estaría trabajando con un cliente, pero hoy en la mañana escuché cuando hablaba por teléfono con una chica, estaban hablando justamente de esa noche, él la engaña San, Brittany tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y yo estaré ahí para consolarla y tal vez...  
**S.** Sam la engaña? Maldito, me las va a pagar, aun así Blaine, no te hagas ilusiones, algo me dice que Brittany nunca te verá de la misma manera que tú a ella, deberías de salir con alguien más, desde cuando no tienes una cita?  
**Bl**. En París salí con una chica.  
**S.** Dios mío hace casi 2 años? Sé que no soy quien para juzgarte porque yo estuve peor, pero toma en cuenta mi consejo, sal con alguien.  
**Bl.** Ya veremos.

Conforme pasaron los días Quinn se presentó diario en el restaurante para intentar hablar con Santana pero ella la ignoró.

**R.** Así que, nos vamos?  
**Q.** No quiero.  
**R**. Quinn en estas semanas aquí, no has podido hacer nada para recuperarla.  
**Q.** Entonces qué debo hacer? Bajar las manos y regresar con Biff aunque no lo ame?  
**R.** Regresar con él nunca!  
**Q.** Ya no sé qué hacer para que Santana esté conmigo.  
**R.** Juega sucio.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**R.** Comprométela a regresar contigo.  
**Q.** No te entiendo.  
**R.** Ay Quinn, lo que quiero decir es que te acuestes con ella.  
**Q.** Y cómo voy a lograr eso si esa puta no se le despega ni un segundo?  
**R.** Hay que esperar a que esa tipa cometa un error y justo ahí aprovechas para seducirla.  
**Q.** Santana aun tendrá pene?  
**R.** Obviamente, se operó los senos pero dudo que se haya deshecho de su amigo, esa Hanna se ve muy feliz con ella.  
**Q.** Es que Santana hace maravillas, nadie me ha hecho sentir ni tantito lo que ella provocaba en mí.  
**R.** Lo ves? Entonces hay que estar muy atentas y en cuanto haya una oportunidad la tomaremos, por lo pronto tu sigue frecuentando a Brittany y a los demás.  
**Q**. Si.

En el departamento de los chicos.

**S.** Así que la próxima semana por fin comenzaré a mudarme.  
**B.** Nooooo.  
**S. **Britt...  
**B. **Ok, al menos estarás frente a nosotros.  
**Sam.** Ocupas que te ayudemos en algo?  
**S. **Por lo pronto no, Hanna y yo pintaremos el departamento y hoy me acompañará a comprar los muebles.  
**Bl.** Les dije que algún día dejaríamos de ser pobres.  
**S.** Y se siente genial.

Santana y su novia visitaron varias mueblerías, la morena no pudo evitar pasar por la sección de bebés.

**H.** Son hermosas las cunas verdad?  
**S. **Si... A mi bebita le tuve que comprar una usada, pero era muy linda, lástima que nunca la haya podido usar.  
**H. **Qué hicieron con ella?  
**S. **Un amigo de Blaine se la llevó para venderla, la ropita que le había comprado la doné a una casa cuna.  
**H. **Lo siento tanto mi amor.  
**S. **Gracias, pero algún día volveré a tener hijos y juro que les daré lo mejor del mundo.  
**H. **Estoy segura de eso.  
**S. **Y tú serás la madre.  
**H.** También estoy segura de eso.  
**S. **Jejeje te amo.  
**H. **Te amo más.  
**S. **Bueno vamos a escoger lo más importante...  
**H.** La cama?  
**S.** Así es mi amor.  
**H.** Que sea enorme y cómoda, quiero que me hagas el amor ahí todas las noches.  
**S.** Mmmm solo las noches? (puchero)  
**H.** Jajajaja noche, día, tarde, las veces que se nos antoje.  
**S. **Uy que rico (besándola)

Luego de escoger los muebles, fueron directo al departamento para empezar a pintarlo.

La latina no pudo evitar tener un pequeño flashback de cuando ella y Quinn hicieron lo mismo en aquel departamento, lo cual solo le provocó una sonrisa triste.

**H. **Pasa algo?  
**S.** No, bueno es que estoy muy emocionada, siempre soñé en tener mi propio hogar y ahora que por fin lo tengo me siento muy feliz.  
**H.** Te lo mereces mi amor, luego de tanto sufrimiento, de pasar hambre, de vivir en las peores condiciones, ahora eres una chef reconocida, tienes tu propio restaurante y tu departamento, pero sobretodo me tienes a mí para siempre.  
**S. **Y eso es lo que más valoro.  
**H. **San?  
**S. **Dime cielo.  
**H. **Ahora que tienes dinero, no has pensado en buscar a tu mamá?  
**S.** La verdad... No.  
**H.** No te gustaría hacerlo?  
**S. **Pues... Si, quiero saber por qué se fue sin mí.  
**H. **Contrata a un investigador mi amor.  
**S.** Lo haré.

Un buen día en el restaurante.

**Sam.** Chicos tengo excelentes noticias para todos.  
**B.** Qué es Sammy?  
**Sam.** He revisado minuciosamente los estados de cuenta del restaurante y finalmente podemos financiar la pastelería de Britt.  
**B.** Oh por dios. (emocionada)  
**Sam**. Y eso no es todo, el bar de al lado está por cerrar, ya lo hablé con el dueño y está dispuesto a rentarnos el lugar para establecerla ahí, el restaurante será un excelente gancho para la pastelería, todos los clientes que vengan a comer aquí, podrán pasarse a comprar sus postres favoritos, será un éxito, qué dicen?  
**Bl**. También seriamos socios?  
**Sam.** Claro, ya saben que siempre lo seremos.  
**S.** Pues yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, desde hace tiempo he estado pensando en algo, qué les parece si agregamos otro servicio a nuestro restaurante?  
**B.** Cuál?  
**S.** El tener servicio de banquete para bodas, conferencias, cualquier evento importante, dentro del paquete podremos agregar los postres y pasteles de Brittany.  
**Bl.** Excelente idea.  
**Sam.** Maravillosa.  
**S. **Claro que tendremos que contratar a más gente, pero creo que sería una excelente inversión.  
**Bl.** Estamos creciendo chicos, eso me hace tan feliz.  
**Sam**. Entonces es un si?  
**Todos**. Siiiii.  
**Sam**. Empezaré con los trámites.  
**S.** Y yo iré con Kitty, para que nos ayude a contratar chicos, hay que darles la oportunidad.  
**Bl.** Totalmente de acuerdo.

Santana llegó al centro juvenil donde Kitty trabajaba.  
**  
****K.** Santana, que gusto verte.  
**S.** Lo mismo digo, vengo a comentarte algo.

Luego de platicarle.

**K.** Tengo a los chicos adecuados para ti, están estudiando la secundaria por la noche y trabajan por el día, pero ya sabes que los salarios no son muy buenos, así que tu propuesta les caerá como anillo al dedo, además son muy confiables, trabajadores y sobre todo honrados.  
**S.** Eso es precisamente lo que buscamos.  
**K.** Entonces les diré que vayan a que los entrevisten.  
**S.** Perfecto.  
**K. **Sabes? Conocí a un psicólogo muy importante, tiene una especialidad en sexualidad, me encantaría presentártelo.  
**S.** Y por qué a mí? Ah claro por mi condición (rodando los ojos)  
**K.** No me lo tomes a mal Santana, créeme te encantará conocerlo.  
**S.** Si tú lo dices.**  
****K.** Por el momento se encuentra en Florida dando unas conferencias, pero en cuanto vuelva a la ciudad los presentaré.  
**S.** Ok Kitty... Ahh a que no sabes quién regresó a la ciudad?  
**K.** Quién?  
**S. **Nada más y nada menos que Lucy Quinn Fabray.  
**K.** Quéeeee?

La latina le platicó todo acerca del regreso de su ex novia, la ex porrista solo le aconsejó que hiciera lo que fuera necesario solo para ser feliz.

Quinn en compañía de Rachel, comenzó a frecuentar más a Brittany, la chica de ojos azules estaba encantada con eso, para ella Quinn era muy importante, así que no hacía caso de lo que su novio le dijera sobre salir a pasear con ese par, Santana se cansó de decirle lo mismo así que simplemente lo dejó ir.

Cada miércoles de fin de mes, los chicos no abrían por la tarde el restaurante ya que se dedicaban a hacer comida para llevar a los refugios donde había niños y jóvenes en situación de calle, ese miércoles Quinn llegó al restaurante.

**Su**. Hola Quinn, lo siento mucho pero hoy tenemos servicio hasta en la noche.  
**Q**. Ohhh mmm ok, puedo pasar a ver a Sa.. Brittany?  
**Su.** Claro, está en la cocina.  
**Q. **Gracias.

La rubia jamás había visto trabajar a sus amigos, así que en cuanto entró a la cocina se sorprendió al ver a los 3 chefs en plena acción.

**S.** Exacto Tina, justo esa es la consistencia que debe tener esta salsa, Dios mío si sigues así nos vas a superar.  
**T.** Jajajaj no exageres Santana.  
**S.** Es la verdad.  
**B.** Quinnie!  
**S.** Mmmm no puede ser (rodando los ojos)  
**Q**. Hey chicos qué hacen?  
**S.** Qué no lo ves?  
**Q.** Bueno si...  
**B. **Cocinamos para llevarles a los chicos del refugio que está en el barrio donde vivíamos.  
**Q. **En serio? Woooow que buena obra.  
**Bl. **Lo hacemos porque nosotros también sufrimos como ellos, es una manera de agradecerle a la vida que la nuestra haya cambiado.  
**Q.** Si... Recuerdo que muchas veces no teníamos que comer.

Santana apretó la mandíbula.

**Bl. **Tal vez no comías lo suficiente Quinn pero diario lo hacías en cambio Santana...  
**S.** Blaine, por favor.  
**Bl.** Si, lo siento.  
**Q**. Santana qué?  
**S.** Nada.  
**Q**. Blaine?  
**Bl**. Ya lo dijo ella: Nada.  
**Q.** Mmmm, puedo ayudarlos?  
**S. **No hace falta, gracias.  
**B. **Para repartirlo si.  
**Bl.** Britt...  
**Q.** Vamos chicos, soy su amiga, déjenme ayudarlos.  
**Bl.** Santana?  
**S. **Como quieran, realmente no me importa si ella viene con nosotros o no.  
**B. **Entonces ayúdanos Quinnie.

Más tarde los chicos se fueron en la furgoneta del restaurante rumbo al refugio.

Al recorrer las calles de ese barrio, le recordó a Quinn las muchas veces que hizo lo mismo para ir a trabajar o cuando salía a pasear con Santana, el barrio seguía prácticamente igual, a la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

En cuanto llegaron al centro, Blaine bajó para hablar con los encargados, luego prepararon todo para empezar a servirles a los muchos chicos y niños que se fueron acercando.

**B**. Te sientes bien Quinnie?  
**Q**. Si solo... Necesito hacer algo, ahora vuelvo.

La chica de ojos verdes salió rumbo a un lugar donde fue muy feliz y a la vez muy triste.

**S.** A dónde va esa loca?  
**B.** No se siente muy bien, tal vez solo fue a tomar aire.  
**S.** Solo son pretextos para no ayudar. (rodando los ojos)

Luego de caminar unas cuadras, la rubia finalmente llegó a su destino.

**Q.** Dios mío, esto sigue igual.

La chica se encontraba afuera del viejo edificio donde vivió hacía ya casi 9 años, subió las escaleras, respiró varias veces y tocó a la puerta de su antiguo departamento.

Un chico de aproximadamente 12 años abrió a la puerta.

**X.** Si?  
**Q. **Hola... Emmm yo...  
**X. **Buscas a mamá? Ella está trabajando, vuelve en la noche.  
**Q.** No... Yo... Verás yo solía vivir aquí hace años.  
**X. **Se te olvidó algo?  
**Q. **No... Pero... Puedo pasar a ver el lugar?  
**X. **No estoy seguro, no te conozco, podrías ser una ladrona.  
**Q. **No lo soy, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray.  
**X. **Quinn? Volviste! Hermanitos, Quinn volvió tengo que avisarle a Santana!  
**Q. **Espera qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**X.** Ella antes venía muchas veces y siempre nos decía que tu regresarías un día, que le avisáramos en cuanto lo hicieras, tenía razón, volviste, tengo que avisarle.  
**Q**. Ella ya lo sabe.  
**X.** En serio? Noooo, dijo que nos daría una muy buena recompensa cuando le avisáramos (triste)  
**Q.** Lo siento... Yo te puedo dar esa recompensa si me dejas entrar.  
**X.** Está bien, mis hermanos necesitan zapatos, con lo que me vas a dar, alcanzará para los zapatos?  
**Q.** Si.  
**X. **Entonces pasa.  
**Q. **Cómo te llamas?  
**E. **Edgar.

En cuanto la chica entró al departamento la nostalgia la envolvió, no podía creer que ese lugar estaba prácticamente igual a como lo dejó cuando se fue, hasta varios de los pocos muebles eran los mismos.

**Q.** Puedo entrar a la recámara?  
**E. **Si.

Fue a ese lugar y cuando vio que cerca del techo seguía escrito "Quinn+Santana+Bambi" ya un poco borroso, se soltó a llorar.

**E.** Te encuentras bien Quinn?  
**Q.** Si es solo...  
**E. **Recordaste a tu bebé?  
**Q.** Nunca la he olvidado.  
**E. **Santana me contó que murió.  
**Q.** Si.  
**E. **No llores Quinn, mamá también perdió a uno de mis hermanos, se enfermó muy feo y como no teníamos dinero para ir al doctor, se murió.  
**Q.** Y tu papá?  
**E. **Está en la cárcel porque asesinó a un hombre.  
**Q**. Lo siento.  
**E.** Yo cuido a mis hermanos cuando regreso de la escuela, mamá se va a trabajar por las tardes.  
**Q.** Ya comieron?  
**E. **No, esperamos a que mamá nos traiga.  
**Q.** Vengan conmigo, vamos al refugio del barrio para que coman, ahí está Santana.  
**E.** No lo sé...  
**Q.** Mira, esta es tu recompensa por dejarme entrar.  
**E. **Woooow es mucho dinero.  
**Q.** Entonces vamos a que coman?  
**E. **Si vamos.

Quinn limpió sus lágrimas y tomó al más pequeño en sus brazos, los otros 3 niños se fueron juntos de la mano.

Cuando llegaron al centro.

**E.** Santana!  
**S. **Edgar!  
**E. **Ella regresó!  
**S. **Mmm si lo sé.  
**E. **Nos invitó a comer.  
**S. **Claro, vengan, les voy a servir.  
**E. **Hay postre?  
**S. **Si, lo hizo Brittany.  
**E. **Que rico!

Quinn se acercó a Brittany.

**Q.** Ella le dijo a ese chico que le daría una recompensa por avisarle si yo regresaba.  
**B. **Si Quinn, a todos los que habitaron ese departamento Santana les pidió lo mismo, que le avisaran en cuanto regresaras.  
**Q. **Dios mío, mi pobre Santana!  
**B. **Pero se cansó.  
**Q. **La voy a recuperar Britt y voy a recompensarle cada uno de los sufrimientos por los que tuvo que pasar por mi culpa.  
**B. **Lo mejor que podrías hacer por ella en estos momentos es alejarte y dejarla ser feliz.  
**Q. **Yo soy su felicidad.  
**B. **No lo eres, su felicidad tiene nombre y se llama Hanna.  
**Q. **No!

En cuanto los chicos terminaron de comer Quinn los acompañó de regreso a su antiguo departamento, luego regresó al centro e intentó hablar con Santana.

**Q.** Estoy muy arrepentida por todo, pero a partir de este momento, me dedicaré a hacer méritos para que me perdones y regreses conmigo.  
**S**. Quinn, basta por dios! Entiéndelo, ya no te amo, ya no quiero estar contigo, vete, regresa a donde perteneces.**  
****Q**. Pertenezco aquí, te pertenezco a ti.  
**S.** Estás loca.

La latina se alejó y no volvió a cruzar palabra alguna con la rubia.

Por fin Santana se mudó a su nuevo departamento, Hanna pasaba la mayoría de las noches junto a ella.

Cierto día...

**S.** Boca de trucha, necesito una buena explicación tuya.  
**Sam.** Y ahora qué hice?  
**S.** Desde cuándo estás engañando a Brittany?  
**Sam.** De qué hablas?  
**S**. No te hagas el inocente, sé que la engañas, ella no es tonta y algo sospecha, ahora dime la verdad.  
**Sam. **Santana, te lo dije, te dije que yo no era el tipo de chico que se ata a alguien, quiero a Brittany pero no lo suficiente como para serle fiel.  
**S.** Dios santo, entonces por qué estás con ella?  
**Sam.** Porque tú me obligaste!  
**S.** Quéeeee?  
**Sam.** Tú me diste todo ese discurso y no tuve de otra más que pedirle que fuera mi novia.  
**S.** Y qué esperas para romper con ella?  
**Sam.** No quiero hacerla sufrir.  
**S. **Eres un idiota, la harás sufrir mucho más si se entera que la engañas, además Blaine lo sabe y él se lo puede decir.  
**Sam.** Rayos! Está bien, hablaré con ella.  
**S.** Más te vale que lo hagas.

Faltaban pocos días para el cumpleaños de Santana, lo festejaría en su departamento junto a sus amigos, obviamente no invitó a Quinn.

**H.** Ya no falta nada, todo está listo para mañana.  
**S.** 25 años, soy una vieja.  
**H.** Jajaja no es verdad.  
**S.** Tú eres una bebé.  
**H.** Ay amor solo me llevas 1 año.  
**S. **Pues para mi eres un bebé. (sonriendo)

En el departamento de los otros 3 chicos, la rubia hablaba por teléfono con Quinn.

**Q.** No me vas a decir si van a festejar a Santana?  
**B.** Ya te dije que no, ella tiene planes con Hanna.  
**Q.** Britt, no sabes mentir.  
**B.** Ash, hará una fiesta en su departamento mañana por la noche.  
**Q.** Genial, tengo que ir a comprarle algo.  
**B. **Quinn pero no estás invitada.  
**Q. **Tú me acabas de invitar.  
**B.** Qué? Claro que no!  
**Q. **Lo hiciste Brittany.  
**B. **En qué momento?  
**Q. **Britt... Por fa si?  
**B. **Ash está bien pero solo prométeme que no le echarás a perder su fiesta a Santana.  
**Q.** Te lo prometo.

Al día siguiente...

**Bl.** Estas muy nerviosa Britt, pasa algo?  
**B. **Invité a Quinn a la fiesta de Santana y no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.  
**Bl.** Pero cómo se te fue a ocurrir hacer eso? Ay Brittany, Santana te va a odiar.  
**B.** Espero que no. (mueca)

En la fiesta.

**H.** Mi amor feliz cumpleaños!  
**S.** Hermosa, ven aquí mi belleza. (abrazándose)  
**H.** Te traje un obsequio.  
**S. **Ay mi amor que linda, lo pondré en mi habitación.  
**Sam.** Hey Hey Hey! Ya llegamos los invitados de honor.  
**S.** Jajajaj mis hermanos.**  
****Bl**. Santana, nuestra hermanita pequeña. (abrazándola)  
**S.** Bueno ahora ya tengo la misma edad que Britt.  
**B.** Jejeje eso es verdad, aun así soy mayor que tú.  
**S.** Cierto.  
**Bl.** Y los demás?  
**S.** En el bar, por ahí esta también Kitty.  
**Sam**. Ahhh voy con Artie para que me prepare algo delicioso.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, entonces el timbre sonó, Tina fue a abrir, se trataba de Quinn y Rachel.

**Q.** Hola.  
**T. **Hola pasen.

A lo lejos la morena las vio.

**S. **Pero qué demonios?

Así que fue directamente hacía allá.  
**  
****Q.** Santana muchas felicidades.  
**S. **Qué haces aquí?  
**Q.** Vengo a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, mira te traje un regalo.  
**S. **Vete de aquí.  
**B. **San yo la invité.  
**S. **Gracias por echarme a perder mi cumpleaños Brittany Susan Pierce.

La latina se fue de ahí al lado de su novia.

**H. **Solo ignórala mi amor, hoy se trata de tu día, vamos a disfrutarlo.  
**S. **Tienes razón, te amo.  
**H. **Te amo más. (besándola)

Quinn tuvo que soportar el ver a la latina besando y acariciando a su novia, no la estaba pasando nada bien.

**B.** Quieres un trago?  
**Q.** No!  
**B. **Ay perdón lo olvidé.  
**Q.** No te preocupes... Así me miraba a mí. (suspirando)  
**B.** Qué?  
**Q. **La manera en que Santana mira a Hanna es igual a como me miraba a mí, la misma mirada que me dio la primera vez que cruzamos palabra y la misma mirada que me dio la última vez antes de que me fuera.  
**B.** Te lo dije... Ella realmente está enamorada de Hanna.  
**Q.** Creo que mejor me voy.  
**B**. Te comprendo.  
**Q.** Solo pasaré al baño.

La rubia buscó el baño, sin querer entró a la habitación de Santana.

Lo primero que vio fue el osito de Bambi en la cama de la latina.

**Q.** Dios mío!

Llorando abrazó al oso, en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

**S.** Suéltalo.**  
****Q**. Santana...**  
****S.** No tienes ningún derecho a tocarlo, nunca te gustó, lo odiaste en cuanto lo llevé a casa, suéltalo.  
**Q**. Pero es de mi hija.  
**S.** Es mío y de nadie más, sal de mi habitación.

La rubia salió llorando.

**S.** Perdóname Bambi por dejarte sola aquí, mmm tu madre te mojó con sus falsas lágrimas, pero ya no permitiré que te vuelva a tocar mi amor, te amo Bambi.

En la sala.

**Q**. Vámonos Rachel, ella no me quiere aquí.  
**R.** Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?  
**Q.** Ya no sé qué hacer.  
**R. **Paciencia Quinn, tal vez hoy no pudiste estar con ella, pero el momento llegará, ya lo verás, por lo pronto no nos vamos hasta que parta el pastel, se ve delicioso.  
**Q. **Ay Rachel. (rodando los ojos)

El momento de apagar las velas del pastel llegó.

**H.** Pide un deseo mi amor.  
**S.** Jejeje claro.

La latina supo muy bien que pedir antes de apagar las velas.

**S.** Deseo que Hanna acepte casarse algún día conmigo (pensó)

Luego de eso apagó las velas, mordió el pastel, Sam la empujó y se embarró parte del rostro.

**S.** Te voy a matar Samuel.  
**Sam.** Jajajaja.  
**H. **Te quitaré ese merengue con mi lengua.  
**S. **Wanky!

Eso fue suficiente para Quinn.

**Q.** Ahora si nos vamos?  
**R. **En cuanto me den mi rebanada de pastel.

Más tarde las chicas se retiraron.

La fiesta se terminó muy tarde, cuando las novias estaban ya solas, Santana abrió los regalos, cuando tocó el turno de abrir el de Quinn, se quedó con la boca abierta, era una foto de ellas en un marco muy costoso, esa foto se las tomó Rachel un día que salieron a pasear cuando vivían en Lima.

**H. **Que tierna te ves mi amor.  
**S. **Es el peor regalo que pude recibir esta noche, te juro que ya no sé qué hacer para que esa mujer se vaya de mi vida.  
**H.** Ya te dije que la ignores... Insisto te ves muy tierna en la foto.  
**S. **Era tan ingenua en ese entonces.  
**H. **Eras una niña mi amor.  
**S. **Odiaba cuando Quinn me pedía que saliéramos con la Hobbit y su novio Frankeenteen.  
**H.** Jajaja que apodos.  
**S. **Qué sería de ese chico? En fin. (alzando los hombros)  
**H.** Quinn se ve hermosa aquí.  
**S. **Su belleza me impactó la primera vez que la vi, si hubiera sabido a tiempo la clase de chica que era, jamás me habría involucrado con ella.  
**H. **Ya no pienses en eso, además es algo que no podrás cambiar nunca.  
**S. **Pues si… por desgracia.

A las 3 semanas de eso las chicas celebraron su primer año como novias, Santana invitó a su novia a cenar y a bailar.

Cierto día Santana llegó al departamento de su novia quien estaba hablando por Skype con su hijo.

**S.** Hey.  
**H.** Hola, acércate, mira Paul quien está aquí.  
**P. **Hola Santana!  
**S. **Campeón, cómo estás?  
**P. **Muy emocionado, le contaba a Hanna que en una semana competiré en un torneo de gimnasia que organizó la ciudad.  
**S. **Woooow eso es fabuloso.  
**P. **Me gustaría que tú y ella vinieran a verme.  
**S.** Eso sería fabuloso.**  
****P. **Si, sería lindo tener a mi madre biológica y a su mejor amiga apoyándome.  
**S**. Me...qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**H**. Haremos lo posible por ir mi amor, ten mucho cuidado en tus entrenamientos, ok? (nerviosa)  
**P.** Si Hanna, bueno me despido, justo voy a entrenar.  
**H.** Mucha suerte.  
**P. **Adiós Santana.  
**S. **Bye Paul.

La conversación terminó.

**S. **Mejor amiga? (alzando una ceja)  
**H.** Santana...  
**S.** Hace dos días celebramos un año de relación y para tu hijo solo soy tu mejor amiga? Bueno al menos ya subí de categoría, de amiga a mejor amiga. (rodando los ojos)  
**H.** Amor... Entiéndeme no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar y...  
**S.** Cómo lo vas a saber si ni siquiera se lo has dicho? Hanna el niño tiene casi 11 años, ya tiene la edad suficiente para comprender el que yo sea tu novia.  
**H.** Y si me rechaza por ser gay? Santana él está empezando a tenerme confianza, no quiero perderlo, es mi bebé.  
**S.** Y yo soy tu novia, tenemos planes a futuro, si él te rechaza, podemos tener hijos propios y...  
**H.** Noooo, no quiero ni pensar que él me pueda rechazar, es lo más importante en mi vida.  
**S.** Ya lo veo... Supongo que nunca seré lo más importante para la vida de nadie.  
**H.** Santana...

La chica bastante decepcionada salió del departamento de su novia.

**S. **Nunca comprenderé por qué me pasa esto. (pensó)

En el restaurante.

**B. **Y tu amiga?**  
Q. **Tuvo que regresar a NY, pero volverá**.  
B. **Y sigues pagando hotel? No te saldría más barato rentar un departamento?  
**Q. **Tal vez, pero el dinero no es problema para mi Britt, mi abuela me dejó como su heredera universal, a los 21 años mi padre dejó de ser mi albacea, hizo muy mal uso de ese dinero, pero mandé hacer una auditoría y no solo recuperé mi dinero si no que demandé a papá y le quité mucho dinero a él también.  
**B.** Hiciste eso con tu padre, lo dejaste en la ruina?  
**Q. **Si, eso y más se merecía por haberme separado de mi mujer, ahora mis padres viven de lo que les deposito cada mes, mi abuela era dueña de muchos edificios y otras propiedades en Chicago, que ahora son míos, lo que recibo por el alquiler de ellos es una fortuna, así que como te dije, el dinero no es un problema para mí, hasta mis nietos podrán vivir sin problema alguno.  
**B**. Entonces vives en Chicago?  
**Q**. Temporadas ahí y temporadas en NY.  
**B.** Wooow.  
**Q.** Ya no han vuelto a París?  
**B. **No, de hecho no hemos tomado vacaciones nunca jajaja.  
**Q. **Han trabajado bastante.  
**B. **Si, pero ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.  
**Q. **Algún día tú y yo nos iremos de vacaciones juntas.  
**B.** Es una promesa? (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Lo es.

En ese momento Santana entró a la oficina con los ojos con lágrimas.

**B. **Santana estás bien?  
**S. **Si... Tu otra vez aquí?  
**Q.** Vine a visitar a mi mejor amiga.  
**S. **Como sea.  
**B. **Chicas vamos a ver cómo van los trabajos de la pastelería.

Las chicas fueron al local de al lado, los albañiles habían hecho una puerta que comunicaba a ese lugar.

**Q. **Woooow esto está casi terminado.  
**B. **Pasado mañana llegarán los hornos.  
**S. **Ya llegaron los refrigeradores?  
**B. **Si, por la mañana.  
**S. **Esto tiene que ser un éxito, o perderemos mucho dinero.  
**Q.** Será un éxito San, ustedes 4 son fantásticos.  
**B. **Quinn por qué no nos ayudas a organizar la fiesta de inauguración de la pastelería?  
**Q. **En serio?  
**S. **Ay no puede ser.  
**B. **Si, tienes muy buen gusto, además nos podrás ayudar a crear algunas estrategias que ayuden a posicionarse a la pastelería.  
**Q. **Encantaba de hacerlo.  
**S. **A todo esto Quinn, qué estudiaste?  
**Q.** Soy administradora de empresas con una maestría en mercadotecnia.  
**S. **Y en qué momento estudiaste todo eso si eras una borracha?  
**B. **Santana...  
**Q. **La maestría la estudié cuando ya estaba sobria, me gradué un mes antes de empezar mi viaje con Rachel, la universidad a pesar de mi alcoholismo siempre fue muy importante para mí, quise ser la mejor de mi clase y lo logré, tuve muy buenas calificaciones y pude terminarla un año antes.  
**S.** Pues bien por ti.  
**B. **Que felicidad que todos pudimos estudiar en las mejores universidades.  
**S. **Aunque nos haya costado un ojo de la cara.  
**B.** Pero ya la terminamos de pagar.  
**S. **Eso es lo mejor de todo.  
**Q.** No, lo mejor de todo es que son los mejores chefs de la ciudad, más bien del país.  
**B.** Jejeje gracias.  
**S.** En fin me voy a trabajar.  
**Q.** Te ves muy hermosa Santana.  
**S.** Siempre me veo así.

La latina salió.

**Q.** La amo Britt.  
**B. **Lo sé.

Esa tarde Hanna se presentó en el restaurante.

**H. **Lo siento mi amor.  
**S. **Algún día le vas a decir?  
**H. **Si, te lo prometo, en cuanto sea su competencia se lo diré.  
**S. **Me amas?  
**H. **Con todo mi ser.  
**S. **Yo también te amo mi cielo.

La pequeña tormenta en su relación había pasado.

Brittany comenzó a capacitar a los chicos que Kitty les había mandado, quería que aprendieran lo más rápido posible para que la pastelería fuera un éxito, se trataba de dos chicas y 3 chicos, sus nombres eran Madison, Mason, Roderick, Jane y Spencer, este último de inmediato comenzó a coquetear con la chica de ojos azules.

**B.** Agghh estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en despedir a ese tal Spencer.  
**S.** Jajaja cada que te dice un piropo te pones más roja que un tomate, te ves tan tierna.  
**B**. Eso no es verdad, además tengo novio, si Sam se entera de eso me puedo meter en problemas con él.  
**S**. Britt, él ni si quiera te hace caso, no ha hablado contigo?  
**B**. Hablado? De qué tiene que hablar Sam conmigo?  
**S**. No sé, del por qué esta como ausente y eso... (nerviosa)  
**B**. No, él no me ha dicho nada.  
**S**. Ese Samuel.

Un día en el departamento de Hanna.

**S**. Amor está sonando tu celular.  
**H**. Gracias amor, ayyy es una llamada del padre de Paul, que raro.

La chica contestó y de inmediato se puso pálida.

**H.** Si, de inmediato voy para allá.

Colgó.

**S. **Qué pasa cielo?  
**H. **Es Paul, se lesionó mientras entrenaba, se rompió una muñeca, lo tienen que operar, necesito volar de inmediato a Dallas.  
**S.** Yo voy contigo.  
**H.** No Santana, no es el momento indicado.  
**S.** Es el momento perfecto, qué mejor que sepa que la novia de su madre la apoya en todo momento.  
**H.** Santana lo único que quiero es que él esté tranquilo, si le digo lo de nosotras tal vez lo tome muy mal.  
**S. **No creo que pase eso, termina de empacar mientras marco a la aerolínea para comprar dos boletos.  
**H.** Santana he dicho que no! (molesta)  
**S. **Hanna... Te amo, quiero ser parte de ti y de tu hijo.  
**H. **No es el momento ya te lo dije.  
**S. **Entonces cuando lo será? El día que Paul cumpla 21?  
**H. **Me tengo que ir.  
**S.** Llévame contigo.  
**H.** No.

La latina pensó en algo que creyó obligaría a su novia a recapacitar.

**S. **Si te vas a Dallas sin mí, daré como hecho que hemos terminado.  
**H.** Santana...  
**S. **Voy por mi equipaje?

Hubo un gran silencio.

**H. **No.  
**S. **Woooow, prefieres romper conmigo que decirle a tu hijo que soy tu novia? Está bien, que tengas un buen viaje, se feliz Hanna Marín.

La latina salió lentamente del departamento, con la esperanza de que su ahora ex novia la detuviera, pero eso jamás sucedió.

Así que se fue a su departamento, donde lo único que hizo fue llorar y abrazar a su oso.

Al día siguiente en el restaurante Quinn le llevó unas ideas para la inauguración de la pastelería a Brittany... Cuando estaban charlando sobre eso, entró una llamada al celular de la chica de ojos azules.

**Q.** Britt es Santana.  
**B.** Pon el altavoz no hay problema.  
**Q. **Ok.  
**S.** Britt, hoy no iré a trabajar, no me siento nada bien.  
**B.** Estás enferma?  
**S.** No... Hanna y yo terminamos.

En cuanto escuchó eso, la rubia cogió el teléfono y le quito el altavoz.

**B.** Pero por qué?  
**S.** Porque no le quiere decir a su hijo sobre nuestra relación.  
**B.** Ay Sanny, quieres que vaya a tu departamento?  
**S.** No, necesito estar sola, ella me ama, lo sé, vamos a regresar, esperaré a que me llame.  
**B.** Cualquier cosa ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.  
**S.** Si Britt, gracias.

La llamada terminó.

**Q**. Terminó con ella? (emocionada)  
**B.** Es temporal.  
**Q.** Pero terminó con ella?  
**B. **Si...  
**Q.** Por fin ! Es mi oportunidad.  
**B. **No Quinn, ya te dije es temporal.  
**Q. **Así sea un solo día el que ella y esa tipa no estén juntas es suficiente para mí.  
**B.** Cielos...

La rubia regresó a su hotel y llamó por teléfono a su amiga Rachel.

**R.** Te dije que fueras paciente, esa noticia es maravillosa, ahora tenemos que elaborar bien el plan.  
**Q**. Qué plan?  
**R.** Ya lo verás.

Pasaron tres semanas sin que la morena tuviera noticias de su ex novia, le envió varios mensajes pero no fueron contestados, en esos días Quinn trató de acercarse más a ella pero la rechazó.

Rachel regresó a la ciudad, la rubia ya le había platicado que en unos días sería la inauguración de la pastelería de Brittany y que Santana aun no regresaba con Hanna, así que fraguó el plan perfecto para que Quinn estuviera con la latina.

El día de la inauguración.

**B.** Santana cambia esa cara.**  
****S.** Te juro que jamás creí que se lo tomara tan en serio cuando le dije que si no me llevaba con ella y le decía a su hijo que era mi novia terminábamos.  
**B.** Entonces no te ha llamado, ni devuelto los mensajes?  
**S**. No... Creo que me volví a equivocar al pensar que alguien se podría enamorar de mí.  
**B**. Quinn está enamorada de ti.  
**S**. Quinn está loca por tanto alcohol.  
**B**. Mejor vamos a que me ayudes con el pastel Bambi.  
**S**. Jejeje gracias por incluirlo en tu pastelería.  
**B**. San, es uno de los postres favoritos de nuestros clientes, tenía que incluirlo.  
**S**. Jaja ok vamos, todo tiene que estar listo para esta noche.

Ya en la noche, todos los chicos así como los empleados estaban presentes en la pastelería, Quinn había hecho un excelente trabajo con las decoraciones y la logística.

Los 4 amigos cortaron el listón y así la pastelería Britt-Britt fue abierta al público.

Acudieron muchos de los clientes del restaurante, además de otros que se fueron acercando.

**B**. En serio gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad.  
**Sam.** Prometimos que cumpliríamos nuestros sueños juntos, no?  
**Bl**. Además esto significa más dinero.  
**S.** Jajaja eso es lo que más me agrada.

Luego de que los negocios fueron cerrados, los chicos junto con los empleados se quedaron para festejar en el restaurante.

Estuvieron bebiendo y bailando, Rachel se acercó al bar.

**R.** Hola Artie... Me podrías dar la bebida favorita de Santana?  
**A.** Claro.  
**R.** Y una igual sin alcohol.  
**A.** Perfecto.

Luego le hizo señas a Quinn para que se acercara a la latina.

**Q.** Quieres bailar?  
**S. **No.  
**Q.** Vamos Santana, como en los viejos tiempos.  
**S. **Como si hubiéramos bailado mucho cuando éramos novias. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Lo hicimos en el cumple de Rachel.  
**S.** Cierto, ya no lo recordaba.  
**R.** Hey chicas les traje una bebida, la tuya sin alcohol Quinn.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**R. **Hagamos un brindis por el éxito de la inauguración.  
**S. **Ok.

Las chicas brindaron.

**Q.** Bailamos?  
**S.** Noooo.

La latina se fue de ahí.

**R.** Hoy es el gran día.  
**Q.** Y cómo si no me quiere cerca de ella?  
**R. **Ya verás, espera solo espera. (enorme sonrisa)

Minutos después la latina empezó a sentirse extraña.

**S.** Pero qué demonios?  
**Bl.** Estás bien?  
**S.** Emmm si, pero creo que ya tomé demasiado, me iré a recostar a la oficina.  
**Bl**. Ok.

La morena estaba empezando a tener una erección, muy desconcertada se fue a la oficina.

**R.** Es el momento.  
**Q.** De qué?  
**R. **De que seduzcas a Santana.  
**Q. **Y cómo lo voy a hacer?  
**R. **Ay Quinn ingéniatelas, créeme ella está lista para ti, ah ten la llave de la oficina, se la quité a esa tal Sugar.  
**Q.** Ok.

En la oficina.

**S.** Pero qué me pasa? Dios mío esto está enorme y no se baja... Diablos no tendré de otra que ocuparme de ti.

La latina desabrochó el pantalón de su uniforme de chef y sacó su miembro erecto y lo comenzó a acariciar, en ese instante la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

**S.** Qué haces aquí? (nerviosa)  
**Q.** Vine a pla... Oh por dios (boca abierta)  
**S.** Fuera de aquí.  
**Q**. Santana... (acercándose)

La latina trató de ocultar su erección pero era imposible.  
**  
****Q**. Es más grande de lo que recordaba.. Te creció?  
**S.** No sé, tal vez, Quinn vete de aquí, necesito privacidad.**  
****Q**. Déjame ayudarte con eso.  
**S.** No, vete.  
**Q**. Solo déjame...

Coquetamente la rubia se acercó más a la morena y con sus manos sacó el pene de la chica.

**Q**. Dios... (acariciándolo)  
**S.** Quinn solo... Mmmm.  
**Q**. Esta tan duro...  
**S.** Vete...  
**Q**. No hasta que te ayude con este problema... Recuerdas la primera mamada que te di? (susurrándole)  
**S.** S-sí, fue al siguiente día de nuestra primera vez, en tu casa. (nerviosa)  
**Q**. Recuerdas que te veniste en mi boca y me tragué todo?  
**S.** Mmm si...  
**Q**. Esta noche te daré la mejor mamada de tu vida.  
**S.** No...  
**Q**. Voy a bajar... (sonrisa coqueta)

En cuanto la latina sintió que los labios de Quinn envolvían su punta, perdió la voluntad.

**S.** Quinn... (cerrando los ojos)

La chica de ojos verdes paso su lengua por toda la longitud del pene de Santana... Entonces comenzó a succionarlo lentamente.

**S.** Ahhhh... Así, dios!

A pesar de lo grande que era, Quinn logró no sentir ahogarse al estar chupando el miembro de la chica.

Una vez más lamió la longitud hasta llegar a las bolas de la latina.

**S.** Me voy a venir.  
**Q**. No mi amor... Aún no.

Quinn se levantó, subió su vestido y fue sacando lentamente sus diminutas bragas.

**Q.** Estoy lista para ti.

Desabotonó la filipina de chef de la latina y colocó las bragas en su escote.

Tomó una de las manos de Santana y la llevó directo a su empapada vagina.

**Q.** Te deseo.  
**S. **Demonios!

Santana subió al escritorio a Quinn, levantó su vestido y separó sus piernas, la rubia tomó el eje de la chica y lo alineó en su entrada.

**Q.** Muero por tenerte dentro de mí.  
**S.** Estoy tan caliente.  
**Q**. Cógeme.

Santana pasó la punta de su pene por los pliegues húmedos de la rubia, estaba perdiendo la razón, solo quería estar dentro de ella, así que no aguantó más y de un golpe la penetró.

**Q.** Dios (mueca de dolor)

Las embestidas de la latina comenzaron, la vagina de Quinn se fue ajustando al tamaño de Santana.

**Q.** Ah, ah, ahhhhh.  
**S.** Estás tan apretada mmmm ahhhh.

Pero Quinn quería algo más... Así que buscó los labios de Santana hasta fusionarlos con los de ella... Para la rubia el beso a pesar de ser descuidado y muy apasionado, fue muy especial.

Santana estaba fuera de sí, bajó el escote del vestido de Quinn para chupar sus pezones, mientras seguía penetrándola.

**Q.** Te amo mi amor, te amo.  
**S.** Así? Mas fuerte?  
**Q**. Siii más, ahhhh.

Unas cuantas embestidas más llevaron al cielo a Quinn... Entonces la latina sacó su pene y se vino sobre la pierna de la rubia.

**S.** Ahhhh.  
**Q.** Eso fue...  
**S. **Demonios... Un maldito error. (agitada)  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Lo siento Quinn, es solo que... Tenía esta erección, tu llegaste y... Esto no debió pasar.  
**Q.** Pero pasó.  
**S**. Pues olvídalo, porque para mí no significó nada.  
**Q.** Eso no es verdad.  
**S.** Lo es, vístete y lárgate de aquí y espero que tu enorme boca no divulgue lo que pasó.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Yo a ti no, vete.  
**Q**. Santana acabas de hacerme el amor, estuviste dentro de mí luego de tantos años.  
**S.** Estaba excitada, demasiado excitada y ni si quera sé por qué, tú estabas aquí y por eso pasó, lo habría hecho con cualquiera que hubiera cruzado esa puerta.  
**Q.** Sabes que eso no es verdad, lo hiciste conmigo porque te sigo gustando, porque lo que tuvimos hace años es lo más importante que nos ha ocurrido en la vida y porque nos amamos.  
**S**. Yo no te amo y no te volveré a amar, entiéndelo, ahora vete de aquí.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana, no lo olvides.

La rubia bajo del escritorio para irse.

**S.** Hey... Esto es tuyo. (aventándole las bragas)

Quinn salió al borde de las lágrimas de la oficina.

**Q**. Es hora de irnos.  
**R.** Pudiste seducirla?  
**Q.** Si...  
**R. **Fantástico, te lo dije... Y qué tal?  
**Q.** Perfecto... Pero me sigue odiando y no significó nada para ella.  
**R.** Qué?  
**Q.** Vámonos, ella nunca me va a perdonar.  
**R. **Vas a rendirte así como así?  
**Q. **Creo que si...  
**R.** Pero...

La rubia salió del lugar sin despedirse de nadie.

En la oficina una muy arrepentida Santana se seguía lamentando por lo que ocurrió con Quinn.

**S.** Soy una completa idiota, solo a mí se me ocurre haber hecho eso...

Al día siguiente despertaron a la latina unos toquidos muy fuertes en su departamento.

**S.** Resaca, maldita resaca y eso que casi ni tomé… mi cabeza. (mueca)

Abrió la puerta.

**S. **Hanna!  
**H. **Mi amor... Lo siento mucho, perdóname... Él lo sabe, por fin se lo dije y me apoyó, lo único que quiere es que sea feliz y tú eres una parte muy importante de mi felicidad, siento tanto haberte hecho daño, pero te amo, no contesté tus mensajes porque me quedé a cuidar de él mientras sus padres trabajaban, además estaba muy avergonzada… quieres ser mi novia otra vez?  
**S.** Hanna (preocupada)  
**H. **Ya no me amas? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S. **Claro que te amo, con todo mi corazón...  
**H. **Entonces?  
**S. **Anoche me acosté con Quinn.

Lo siguiente fue que la latina sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

**H.** 3 semanas! Solo 3 semanas te bastaron para volver a caer en los brazos de esa traidora? (llorando)  
**S.** Estaba algo ebria y... No sé qué pasó? Pero la lujuria me invadió, lo siento tanto Hanna, te amo, pero estaba triste, tu no respondiste ni uno de mis mensajes... Pensé que no me amabas, pero el que me haya acostado con ella no significó nada, yo no la amo, lo siento tanto mi amor.  
**H.** Esa perra aprovechó muy bien la única oportunidad que tuvo...

Hubo unos minutos de silencio...

**S.** Lo siento, te juro que lo siento.  
**H.** No se va a salir con la suya.  
**S.** Cómo?  
**H.** Me duele demasiado el que hayas estado con ella, pero no le voy a dejar el camino libre, te amo demasiado Santana y yo no voy a renunciar a ti, para que ella se quede contigo.  
**S**. Eso quiere decir qué...  
**H.** Que si para ti no significó nada el estar con ella, entonces para mí tampoco.  
**S.** Te amo mi amor. (enorme sonrisa)  
**H.** Yo también.

Las chicas se besaron para sellar su reconciliación.

En el hotel.

**R.** Quinn vamos al restaurante, tienes que hablar con ella.  
**Q. **No me ama.  
**R.** Tiene que ver que le importas, está soltera Quinn, puedes empezar a reconquistarla.  
**Q.** Ok vayamos al restaurante.

Pero al llegar ahí, el corazón de la rubia se hizo añicos, Santana y Hanna estaban felices de la vida charlando con Brittany.

**B.** Quinnie!  
**Q. **Hey.  
**H.** Hola Quinn.  
**B. **Las chicas se reconciliaron.  
**Q.** Oh... Qué bueno.  
**H.** No puedo vivir sin mi Santana. (besándola)  
**B.** Quieres ir a charlar?  
**Q. **No... Solo vine a despedirme.  
**B.** Qué?  
**Q.** Si... Tengo que atender unos negocios en NY.  
**S. **En serio? Pues que tengas un muy buen feliz viaje (gran sonrisa) Vamos a la pastelería para que la conozca mi amor.  
**H.** Vamos, ah... Adiós Quinn. (sonrisa burlona)  
**Q.** Adiós.

Las chicas entraron a la pastelería.

**B.** Vas a volver?  
**Q. **No creo que tenga caso.  
**B. **Y nuestro viaje?  
**Q. **Lo haremos.  
**B. **Te voy a extrañar.  
**Q. **Yo también Brittany, pero seguiré en contacto contigo, te lo prometo.

Quinn y Rachel volvieron a NY, la relación de Santana y Hanna volvió a la normalidad.

Un mes después...

**R**. Aquí está.  
**Q**. Rachel es solo un retraso, no significa nada.  
**R.** Quinn eres muy regular y siempre tienes una flojera enorme.  
**Q.** No sé por qué sea eso, además ya te dije que ella no eyaculó en mí.  
**R.** La primera vez tampoco, recuérdalo, anda ve al baño.  
**Q.** Ay Rachel.

Minutos después.

**R**. Síiiii, lo sabía, esto es maravilloso!  
**Q**. Estoy embarazada... Voy a tener un bebé de Santana! (emocionada)  
**R.** Se lo vas a decir?  
**Q.** Por su puesto ella es su madre, voy a regresar a LA, se pondrá muy feliz en cuanto se lo diga, este bebé nos unirá para el resto de nuestras vidas, el destino nos está regalando una segunda oportunidad para ser felices, gracias Dios.

* * *

_**El capítulo fue enorme porque tenía mucho sin actualizar la historia y tal vez vuelva a tardar en actualizarla, al parecer será más corta que las demás.**_

_**Gracias por leerla.**_

_**NAYA EMBARAZADA!**_

_** Ahhh me da el soponcio jajajaja**_


	10. Gracias

**_Holaaaaaa, siempre odié cuando los escritores que seguía hacían esto, pero ahora tuve que utilizarlo yo y me choca jajjaa._**

**_Bien... Después de meditarlo mucho y ver que solo 4 personas comentaron acerca del anterior capítulo (que tiene mas de 8 mil palabras) por fin me di cuenta que esta historia no les gusta y bueno, no tiene caso seguir publicando algo que sé que no les agrada, por lo que decidí dejar la historia hasta aquí, lamento mucho que esas 4 personas que me comentaron no vayan a tener más capítulos, pero les prometo que algún día publicaré un buen final, en serio mil gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para escribirme._**

**_Alex mi querida lectora, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, en serio te quiero jejeje._**

**_Una vez mas gracias por todo, adiós._**


	11. Bebe, bebe, bebe!

**_Ya lo tenía escrito._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Bebe, bebe, bebe!**

**S**. Listo bebé estoy limpia (entregándole un sobre)  
**H**. Que buena noticia.  
**S.** Entonces ya podemos dejar de usar el preservativo?  
**H.** Jajaja ok.  
**S.** Has estado tomando la pastilla, cierto?**  
****H.** Si mi amor, aún no es el momento para una mini S.  
**S. **O un mini H.  
**H. **Jejeje te amo Santana.  
**S. **Y yo a ti.

Esa tarde la rubia con su amiga llegaron a la ciudad.

**Q.** Nuevamente en LA.**  
****R. **Y para siempre, cierto?  
**Q. **Así es para siempre.  
**R.** Cuándo le dirás a Santana?  
**Q.** Primero necesito ir al médico, quiero estar completamente segura de este embarazo  
**R. **Quinnie, no hay ninguna duda.  
**Q. **Aun así, quiero que Santana lo vea plasmado en un papel.  
**R**. Bueno.

En el restaurante.  
**  
****A**. Blaine puedo hablar contigo?  
**Bl**. Claro Artie, pasa algo?  
**A.** Nada serio, quiero pedirte un enorme favor.  
**Bl.** Cuál?  
**A.** Que me prestes una noche el restaurante, quiero pedirle a Tina que sea mi novia, pero quiero que sea muy romántico.  
**Bl.** Ahhh con que Tina eh? Jajaja claro Artie, todo sea por el amor.  
**A. **Gracias Blaine.  
**S. **Hola chicos.  
**A, Bl.** Hola.  
**S**. Han visto a Sam?  
**A**. No ha llegado.  
**Bl**. Pasa algo?  
**S.** Quiero saber si ya pagó el seguro del restaurante, no recuerdo muy bien el día que tenemos de plazo para hacerlo, no quiero que nos metamos en problemas por eso.  
**Bl**. Mmm pues espero ya lo haya hecho.

En el doctor.

**Dr.** Efectivamente, las pruebas de laboratorio confirman su embarazo señora Fabray.  
**Q.** Dios! Que felicidad.  
**Dr.** En dos semanas la espero para una ecografía.  
**Q. **Muy bien. (enorme sonrisa)

A la salida.

**R.** Te lo dije Quinn, era un hecho tu embarazo.  
**Q.** Soy tan feliz Rach, un bebé de Santana, mi felicidad es enorme, por fin podré ser mamá otra vez.  
**R. **Es tan raro.  
**Q. **Qué?  
**R.** Pues que en todo este tiempo no te hubieras embarazado, ya sabes por tu pasado.  
**Q.** Por fortuna muchas de las veces los chicos usaron protección, aunque yo también estoy sorprendida de no haberme embarazado antes o haber contraído alguna enfermedad, gracias al cielo.  
**R. **Y con Biff?  
**Q. **Estuve en control de natalidad.  
**R.** Pues algo tengo claro.  
**Q. **Qué?  
**R. **Qué Santana te habría embarazado de cualquier manera aunque solo fuera al darte una mirada.  
**Q.** Jajajajaj.  
**R. **Es en serio, creo que ustedes dos sólo son fértiles entre sí, nunca podrán tener hijos con alguien más que no sean ustedes.  
**Q.** Jejeje eso se escuchó muy lindo.  
**R.** Qué quieres tener?  
**Q.** Lo que sea, lo importante es que esta vez lo voy a cuidar mucho para que nazca.  
**R. **Cuándo se lo dirás?  
**Q.** Mañana mismo.

En el restaurante.

**S.** Sam dónde diablos estás? (llamándole)  
**Sam.** Pues...  
**S.** Con una chica verdad?  
**Sam**. Mmm.  
**S.** Samuel maldita sea contigo, hasta cuándo le seguirás haciendo lo mismo a Britt?  
**Sam.** Ya voy a hablar con ella, te lo prometo.  
**S.** En fin, ya pagaste el seguro?  
**Sam.** No aún no, pero no te preocupes, lo haré.  
**S.** Eso espero.

Al día siguiente, la rubia y su amiga hicieron acto de presencia en el restaurante.

**B.** Quinnie! Dios mío volviste! (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Si, te dije que seguiríamos en contacto.  
**B. **Hola Rachel.  
**R. **Hola.  
**B. **Te ves hermosa Quinnie, hay un brillo muy especial en tus ojos.  
**Q. **Jejeje te parece?  
**B. **Sip.  
**Q. **Britt, se encuentra Santana?  
**B. **Si está con Blaine en la oficina.  
**Q.** Puedo pasar?  
**B. **Quinn, ella sigue con Hanna.  
**Q. **Solo vengo a decirle algo.  
**B. **Ok.

Las chicas fueron a la oficina.

**Bl.** Estás segura Santana?  
**S. **Más que nunca, quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida.  
**Bl.** Pues entonces hazlo.  
**S.** Jejeje lo haré, me acompañas?  
**Bl**. Seguro.  
**S.** Perfecto.  
**B.** Santana, te buscan.  
**S.** Quién? Ay noooo. (mueca)  
**Q**. Hola Santana podemos hablar?  
**S.** No.  
**B.** Las dejaremos solas.  
**S.** Pero dije que no.

Los chicos salieron.

**S.** Qué quieres Fabray? Escúpelo de una buena vez.  
**Q**. Santana sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros...  
**S.** No tuvo importancia ya te lo dije, tenía esa enorme erección que no sé de dónde vino y tu apareciste, por eso pasó pero no significó nada.  
**Q.** Pero tuvo consecuencias.  
**S.** Gracias a dios no, porque si estás aquí para chantajearme sobre decírselo a Hanna, lamento informarte que ella ya lo sabe y me perdonó por eso.  
**Q.** Mira Santana...  
**S.** Hanna y yo somos inmensamente felices, nada de lo que digas o hagas nos separará, Quinn en serio vete de aquí, vive tu vida en otra ciudad, déjame en paz, déjame ser feliz.  
**Q.** Eso es lo que quiero, que seas feliz, por eso vine a verte para darte una buena noticia.  
**S.** La mejor noticia que podrías darme es decirme que no te volveré a ver en mi vida.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Quinn a qué volviste? Tú tienes tu vida hecha, yo la mía, no hay manera alguna de que volvamos a estar juntas, yo no te amo y no te volveré a amar.  
**Q.** Eso no lo sabes.  
**S.** Lo sé Quinn, amo a Hanna, ella me hace feliz, no me eches a perder mi relación, de lo contrario lo vas a lamentar.  
**Q.** Es que yo tengo que decirte algo.  
**S. **Pues no me interesa, voy a trabajar, adiós.  
**Q.** Santana!

La latina salió dejando con la palabra en la boca a la rubia.

**R. **Se lo dijiste?  
**Q. **Ni si quiera me dio tiempo de nada.  
**B. **Pasa algo?  
**Q. **Pues...  
**R. **Díselo.  
**Q. **Necesito que seas muy discreta con esto que te diré porque quiero ser yo quien se lo diga a Santana.  
**B. **Ay dios pues qué pasa?  
**Q. **Estoy embarazada.  
**B. **Oh... Awww que tierno Quinnie, un bebito, no te preocupes por Santana, ella lo entenderá, lo más seguro es que ella forme su propia familia, no habrá ningún problema.  
**Q.** No Britt, no me entendiste, estoy embarazada de Santana.  
**B. **Qué? Pero cómo? Ustedes se acostaron? (boca abierta)  
**Q. **Si.  
**B. **Pero en qué momento pasó eso?  
**Q. **Pues...

La chica de ojos verdes le confesó todo.

**B. **No sé qué decir... Soy tan feliz por la noticia, pero me preocupa cómo lo vaya a tomar Santana. (mueca)  
**Q.** Lo tomará muy bien, es nuestro bebé, nuestra segunda oportunidad para formar una familia ha llegado.  
**B.** Creo que deberías esperar un poco.  
**Q.** Para qué?  
**B. **Pues no sé, al menos para que ordenes tus ideas.  
**Q. **Tengo en orden todas mis ideas.  
**B. **Aun así espera un poco.  
**Q.** Ya veremos.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Creo que este es el indicado.  
**Bl**. Si es hermoso.  
**S.** Estoy tan nerviosa.  
**Bl**. Ella dirá que sí.  
**S.** Dios lo quiera.  
**Bl**. Cielos te vas a casar.  
**S.** Lo sé, estoy muy emocionada.  
**Bl**. Me imagino.  
**S.** Blaine y tú?  
**Bl.** Pues...  
**S. **Te vi muy entusiasmado bailando con Kitty en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sam.  
**Bl.** Es una linda chica.  
**S. **Por qué no la invitas a salir?  
**Bl.** No lo sé.  
**S. **Vamos Blaine, no perderías nada.  
**Bl.** Ok, tal vez lo haga.

En el departamento de los chicos.

**S. **Me encanta seguir viniendo a cenar con ustedes.  
**B. **Falta Sammy. (puchero)  
**Bl.** Últimamente siempre falta él.  
**S.** Saben si ya pagó el seguro?  
**B.** Creo que si, ayer tomó unos papeles de la oficina.  
**S.** Qué alivio.  
**B.** San te gustaría tener un bebé?  
**S. **Jajaja a qué viene esa pregunta?  
**B. **Solo se me ocurrió. (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** Claro que sí, quiero tener 4 hijos con Hanna, aunque ella solo quiere 3, pero será en algún tiempo, ella quiere empezar a trabajar como abogada, además primero tenemos que casarnos.  
**B**. Ohh... Ella se está cuidando?  
**S**. Si.**  
****B**. Ahhh.**  
****S**. Y tu?**  
****B**. También, aunque Sam y yo no hemos estado juntos en un buen tiempo, siempre está cansado.  
**Bl.** Mmmm. (mirando a Santana)  
**S.** Lo siento Britt, pero ahí está Spencer.  
**B.** Jajaja no hagas bromas con eso.  
**S.** Es un chico lindo.  
**B.** Tal vez pero yo amo a Sam.  
**Bl.** Y él te ama a ti?  
**B. **Claro.  
**S. **Mejor veamos televisión un rato.  
**B.** Si vamos.

Al día siguiente la latina empezó a idear la pedida de mano de su novia, estaba muy entusiasmada con eso.

**Bl.** Santana, por fin los publicistas del jugador de básquetbol escogieron el menú para su evento.  
**S.** Gracias al cielo, son unos indecisos, ya le avisaste a Tina y los demás?  
**Bl**. Si, de hecho ya depositaron un adelanto, en un rato más le diré a Sugar que me acompañe a comprar las cosas con el proveedor.  
**S.** Si es mejor que vayas a verificar todo para que sean cosas de calidad y sobre todo frescas.  
**Bl**. Así es.

Brittany estaba en la pastelería, entonces su teléfono sonó.

**B.** Quinnie.  
**Q.** Hola Britt, te llamo para avisarte que hoy le daré la noticia a Santana.  
**B. **Mmm tengo una idea, por qué no vienes esta noche a nuestro departamento para que se lo digas?  
**Q.** Crees que sea buena idea?  
**B. **Si, ella ha estado viniendo a cenar porque Hanna está preparando su tesis o algo así.  
**Q. **Ok entonces te veo en la noche.

En el restaurante.

**Bl. **Vámonos Sugar.  
**Su.** Si.**  
****A.** Blaine, recuerdas el favor que te pedí?  
**Bl.** Si.  
**A. **Podría ser hoy?  
B**l. **Claro Artie, pero quiero ser el primero en saber si te dijo sí.  
**A.** Jajaja tenlo por seguro.  
**Bl. **Ok regresamos más tarde.

Luego de comprar las cosas las llevaron a la bodega.

**Su.** El vino no va a caber.  
**Bl.** Dile a Rory que lo ponga detrás de la barra, mañana temprano acomodamos bien.  
**Su.** Ok.

Esa noche luego de trabajar, fueron a el departamento de los chicos.

**S.** Y Sam?  
**B**. Tiene dos días sin venir a casa, está trabajando para un cliente fuera de la ciudad.  
**S**. Muy apenas puede con lo de nosotros y ya se comprometió en llevar la contabilidad de alguien más? Se pasa.

Sonó el timbre.

**Bl.** Qué raro, quién será?  
**B.** Voy a abrir.

La chica de ojos azules abrió la puerta.

**B.** Quinnie.  
**S.** Uhhh me va a caer mal la cena. (mueca)  
**Q**. Hola chicos.  
**Bl.** Hola.  
**B.** Ven acompáñanos a cenar.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Los chicos cenaron y charlaron un poco, Santana estaba muy incómoda pero se tuvo que aguantar.

**Bl.** Entonces te quedas indefinidamente en LA?  
**Q.** Así es, tengo un motivo muy grande por el cual decidí hacerlo.  
**Bl.** Cuál es?  
**Q. **Pues...  
**B. **Vamos a dejar a las chicas solas, tienen qué hablar.  
**S. **No, yo no tengo nada de qué hablar con Quinn.

Los chicos entraron a la habitación de Brittany.

**Q.** San... Lo que pasó esa noche.  
**S. **Y dale con lo mismo. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Es que...  
**Bl. **Santana!  
**S.** Qué pasa? (sorprendida)  
**Bl.** Artie me acaba de avisar que el restaurante se quemó.  
**S. **Quéeeeee?  
**B. **Vamos para allá rápido.

Los 4 chicos fueron directamente para allá, al llegar al lugar se encontraron con los bomberos a punto de apagar el incendio.

**S.** Noooooo.  
**B.** Nuestro restaurante nooooo.  
**Bl**. Maldita sea.  
**Q.** Hay que acercarnos con el jefe de los bomberos para que nos explique qué sucedió.

Se acercaron.

**S. **Qué pasó? Somos los dueños del lugar.  
**X. **Un incendio accidental, al parecer los chicos que estaban dentro del lugar estaban bebiendo, derramaron vino y una de las velas cayó e incendió el mantel de una mesa y la alfombra, el fuego se esparció de inmediato y alcanzó unas cajas de vino, por fortuna pudimos llegar antes de que el lugar se perdiera por completo, aun así más del 50% del lugar quedó destrozado.  
**Bl.** Dios mío nuestro sueño.**  
****S. **Chicos? Qué chicos estaban ahí?  
**X.** Los paramédicos los están atendiendo, sufrieron una leve intoxicación por el humo, intentaron apagar el fuego pero les fue imposible.  
**B. **Son Tina y Artie.  
**S.** Qué hacían ahí?  
**Bl**. Le presté el restaurante a Artie para que se le pudiera declarar a Tina.  
**S.** Cómo lo permitiste?  
**Bl**. Jamás me imaginé que pasaría esto.  
**Q.** Por fortuna el incendio no se propagó a tu pastelería Britt.  
**B. **Pero el restaurante (puchero)

Mas tarde los chicos pudieron acceder al lugar, en efecto medio restaurante estaba hecho cenizas.

**S. **No se preocupen, estamos asegurados, le llamaré a Sam para que traiga cuanto antes la póliza.  
**Bl.** Maldita sea, todo lo del evento se echó a perder.  
**B.** Ay no.  
**Q.** La cocina está bien chicos.  
**Bl**. Aun así no podremos utilizarla.

Santana intentó e intentó llamar a Sam pero su teléfono estaba apagado, así que le dejó varios mensajes de voz.

**A.** Lo siento tanto chicos, estábamos bailando y tiramos alcohol sin querer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el fuego estaba por todos lados.  
**Bl.** Tranquilo Artie, lo importante es que ustedes están bien.  
**S.** Y todo por andar de calenturientos, porque eso de bailar ni quién se los crea.  
**B.** Santana...

Los chicos se fueron a descansar y muy temprano (incluida Quinn) regresaron al lugar.

**S. **Tanto que nos costó levantar este lugar. (puchero)  
**B. **No aguanto ver esto (llorando)  
**Bl.** Niñas, aunque nos cueste el doble de trabajo lo volveremos a levantar.  
**Q. **Blaine tiene razón, ánimo chicas.

Horas más tarde el rubio apareció.

**S.** Por fin das señales de vida Samuel Evans.  
**Sam.** Dios mío... Noooo.  
**S.** Necesitamos la póliza del seguro, para que de inmediato vengan a revisar el lugar.  
**Sam.** El seguro (boca abierta)  
**Bl.** No nos digas que...  
**S. **Puta madre Samuel, no lo pagaste!  
**Sam.** Chicos lo iba a hacer les juro que lo iba a hacer, pero se me pasó.  
**B.** Nooooo ahora no podremos arreglar esto.  
**S.** Eres un hijo de la... Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? Todos confiamos en ti.  
**Sam.** Perdóname Santana, no se preocupen tenemos dinero y lo vamos a reconstruir.  
**Bl**. Qué dinero Sam? Si lo usamos para la pastelería.  
**Sam.** Diablos!  
**B.** Nos van a demandar!  
**S.** Qué?  
**B.** Tenemos 3 eventos que cubrir en los próximos días, la mercancía se quemó, las autoridades no nos dejarán usar la cocina, nos van a demandar!  
**S.** Tranquila Britt, encontraremos una solución.

La latina tomó su bolso.

**Sam.** A dónde vas?  
**S.** A pedir un préstamo al banco idiota, gracias a ti, quedaré endeudada para el resto de mi vida.  
**Sam.** Lo siento.

La latina salió de ahí, entonces llamó a su novia y se reunieron en el banco.

**S.** Espero que me den el préstamo.  
**H.** Te lo darán mi amor.  
**S. **Y todo gracias a la incompetencia de Sam y a unos adolescentes cachondos.  
**H.** Jajaja ay amor, recuerda que tú también tuviste su edad.  
**S.** Pero yo nunca incendié nada.  
**H.** Te amo mi amor.  
**S. **Te amo cielo.

Más tarde por fin un ejecutivo atendió a la morena...

**S. **Vámonos Hanna.  
**H. **Te lo dieron?  
**S. **No, porque aun debo el departamento y según ellos no soy lo suficientemente solvente para soltarme tanto dinero.  
**H. **No te preocupes mi amor, encontraremos otra solución.  
**S. **Eso espero.

Cuando salieron del banco, Santana recibió una llamada de Brittany para que se reunieran en su departamento, ahí estaban también Quinn y Rachel.

**S. **Chicos lo lamento mucho, pero no me dieron el préstamo. (triste)  
**B. **Para eso te llamamos, tenemos muy buenas noticias.  
**S.** Arreglaste lo del seguro?  
**Sam.** No, pero ya tenemos el dinero para empezar con la reparación del lugar.  
**S.** En serio? (sonriendo)  
**Bl.** Si, Quinn nos lo dio, a partir de hoy ella también es nuestra socia, acabamos de firmar los papeles.  
**S**. Quéeeeeeee?  
**Sam.** Santana necesitamos el dinero.  
**S.** Y van a tomarlo de esta tipa? Cómo pudieron decidirlo sin consultarme? (gritando)  
**Bl.** Lo sometimos a votación y todos dijimos que sí.  
**S.** Pero yo no voté... Claaaaaro si al final de cuentas mi decisión no importaría.  
**B**. Santana...  
**S**. Es increíble que me hagan esto, se supone que son mis hermanos, que deben estar de mi lado y no recibir la ayuda de ésta que me hizo mierda la vida.  
**Q.** Santana, yo solo quiero ayudarlos porque son mis mejores amigos.  
**S. **De los cuales no te acordaste por casi 9 años!  
**H.** Tranquila mi amor.  
**S. **Nooooo, cómo voy a estar tranquila si ahora está borracha es socia de nuestro restaurante?  
**B.** Entiéndelo Santana, tenemos que cumplir con los eventos, necesitamos comprar los ingredientes, rentar una cocina, reconstruir todo para que el restaurante vuelva a abrir sus puertas lo antes posible y así no seguir perdiendo dinero.  
**S.** Pero por qué con el dinero sucio de ella? Ya no recuerdas el motivo por el cual se fue? Por ese maldito dinero!  
**Q.** Santana, yo solo quiero ayudarles (tocando su hombro)  
**S.** No me tooooques!

Cegada por la rabia, la latina conectó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula de Quinn, haciéndola caer de inmediato al piso.

**B.** Santana, noooo! (muy asustada)  
**S**. Ahora verás te daré un buen merecido!  
**R**. No te atrevas a pegarle otra vez, ella está embarazada de tu hijo!

Hubo un gran silencio.

**S**. Qué estupidez estás diciendo?  
**R**. Es la verdad! Quinn está esperando un hijo tuyo, por eso volvió.  
**S**. Eso no es verdad!

La rubia fue ayudada por los chicos para ponerse de pie.

**Q**. Es verdad Santana, estamos esperando un bebito.  
**S.** Nooooo... Hanna. (preocupada)  
**H.** Dijiste que no habías eyaculado en ella (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S. **Y no lo hice mi amor, ella está mintiendo, eso está claro, quién sabe con quién se metería y ahora me quiere colgar el milagrito a mí.  
**Q.** Es tuyo, tenía meses de no estar con nadie cuando lo hicimos.  
**S. **Eso dices tú, pero a mí no me consta, ese niño no es mío!  
**B. **Santana ella dice la verdad.  
**S. **Maldita sea Brittany, sigues hipnotizada por esta mujer que jamás se preocupó por ti, eres una tonta.  
**Sam**. No le llames así.  
**S.** Tu no me digas nada porque eres el principal culpable de todo esto, de seguro andabas cogiéndote a una de tantas mujeres con las que engañas a Brittany y por eso nunca pagaste el maldigo seguro.  
**B.** Qué?  
**S.** Sorpresa! Este idiota te engaña desde el primer momento en que te pidió ser su novia y estás tan ciega que nunca te has dado cuenta.  
**Bl.** Basta Santana.  
**S.** Y como siempre el gran héroe de Brittany, entiéndelo de una buena vez, ella jamás te hará caso porque sigue idiotizada con el boca de trucha!. Vámonos Hanna, no soporto más estar con esta bola de traidores.

En el departamento de la latina.

**S.** Mi amor cambia esa cara, ese niño no es mío.  
**H.** No lo sé.  
**S. **Pero yo sí, no comprendes su plan? Ella quiere alejarte de mí y hacerme más daño, pero no se lo vamos a permitir.  
**H.** Necesitamos estar seguras de que ella no está mintiendo.  
**S. **Lo está haciendo.  
**H. **Pídele que se haga una prueba de ADN.  
S**. **Lo haré... Te amo Hanna y ya te lo dije, no voy a permitir que por nada del mundo esa enferma me separe de ti.  
**H. **No te dejaré mi amor.

Al día siguiente los trabajos para la reconstrucción del restaurante comenzaron, los chicos recibieron muchas llamadas de los empresarios que los habían contratado para sus eventos ya que estaban preocupados por no recibir el servicio, por fortuna los chicos los dejaron tranquilos al asegurarles que cumplirían con el trabajo.

**H.** No vas a ir al restaurante?  
**S.** No hay restaurante.  
**H.** Bueno, a la pastelería.  
**S. **Para qué? Esos traidores no me necesitan.  
**H. **No les llames así.  
**S. **Lo son, si querían dinero sucio pudieron haber asaltado un banco, y yo los habría apoyado, además luego de que les dije sus verdades, dudo que me quieran ver.  
**H.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
**S. **Buscar trabajo.  
**H. **Amor no puedes dejarlos.  
**S. **Por qué no? Ellos no se tomaron la molestia en avisarme lo que harían, ya no quiero estar con ellos.  
**H.** Tienes que hablar con Quinn.  
**S. **No.  
**H. **Santana...  
**S.** Lo haré solo si ella viene a buscarme, por lo pronto no quiero separarme de ti esta noche.

Al día siguiente la chica de ojos verdes fue al departamento de la latina.

**Q**. Tenemos que hablar.  
**S.** Lo sé, necesito una prueba de ADN.**  
****Q**. Sigues dudando de mi?  
**S.** Obviamente.  
**Q**. Ok vayamos con el médico.

En el hospital.

**Dr**. Por la edad gestacional del producto es muy peligroso hacer ese tipo de examen en estos momentos.  
**S. **Pero necesitamos que lo haga.  
**Dr**. Ok pero conocen los riesgos.  
**S. **No importa.  
**Q.** Claro que importa, yo no voy a poner en peligro la vida de mi bebito por nada del mundo.  
**S. **Jajaja que conveniente no?  
**Q.** Santana este bebé es un milagro que la vida nos puso enfrente para tener nuevamente la oportunidad de ser madres.  
**S. **Patrañas.

La latina salió del consultorio.

**H. **Qué pasó?  
**S. **Ella no se hará ningún estudio.  
**H. **Por qué?  
**S. **Porque no quiere que descubra su mentira, lo ves? Ese niño no es mío.  
**H. **Mmm.

Pasaron algunos días, los chicos estaban muy ocupados en tener a tiempo los banquetes para los eventos.

B**l. **Maldita sea, la mayoría de lo que pidieron son especialidades de Santana.  
**B.** Blaine, hazlas tú, ya lo has hecho antes.  
**Bl.** Pero sabes que ella tiene un sazón muy particular, el chiste es que nos sigan contratando, si no les gusta cómo los preparo podemos perderlos como clientes.**  
****B**. Hay que ir a hablar con ella.  
**Bl.** Pues si.  
**B. **Blaine... Con respecto a lo que dijo Santana... Es verdad?  
**Bl.** Si Britt, desde el primer momento en que te vi en la calle, me enamoré de ti.  
**B. **Blaine... Lo siento yo...  
**Bl.** Lo sé y lo comprendo, tú siempre me verás solo como un amigo. (sonrisa triste)  
**B.** Mejor dicho, como mi hermano.  
**Bl.** Claro... Ya hablaste con Sam?  
**B.** Si, estoy tan dolida, si no me quería para qué seguía conmigo?  
**Bl**. No lo sé... Terminaron?  
**B.** Si, él no me ama y no seguiré siendo una cornuda.  
**Bl**. Tienes razón.  
**B.** Se va a mudar.  
**Bl**. Es lo mejor, no lo crees?  
**B.** Si.

Esa noche fueron a visitar a Santana.

**S.** No quiero hablar con ustedes traidores, váyanse.  
**Bl**. Pues aunque no quieras nos tendrás que escuchar.

Los chicos pasaron.

**S.** Escúpanlo.  
**B.** Te necesitamos para los eventos.  
**S.** Díganle a su amiga Quinn que los ayude.  
**Bl**. Santana, no seas infantil por favor.  
**S.** Yo no voy a regresar a trabajar con ustedes.  
**B.** Santana tu conseguiste esos eventos, tú te comprometiste con ellos, ahora cumple o si no...  
**S.** Qué, me van a demandar? Yo con ustedes no tengo ningún contrato laboral firmado, solo soy su socia y si los de los eventos me demandan automáticamente ustedes también serán demandados.  
**Bl.** Santana qué pasa contigo? Jamás te habías comportado así.  
**S.** Porque jamás me habían traicionado.  
**B.** Vámonos Blaine, Santana es más terca que nada, ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos.  
**H**. Santana son tus hermanos.  
**S.** Aaaaash, ok dónde están trabajando?

Los chicos le dieron la dirección a Santana y luego se fueron.

**S.** Solo lo hago porque tú me lo pediste.  
**H.** Jejeje ok, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

De muy mala gana la latina fue a trabajar, pero solo les hablaba lo necesario a sus amigos.

**Q.** Hola, fui a ver los trabajos del restaurante y están ya casi terminados, además aprovecharemos para remodelarlo un poco.  
**Bl.** Gracias Quinn.  
**Q. **Somos socios, solo estoy inyectando un extra de capital.  
**B.** Fuiste a la ecografía?  
**Q.** Sí, tengo 6 semanas de gestación.  
**B.** Qué emoción.  
**Bl**. Y cuando es tu próxima cita?  
**Q.** En dos semanas más, como perdí a Bambi, el doctor quiere asegurarse de que todo esté bien con este bebito.  
**B.** Ya le dijiste a Santana?  
**Q. **Si ni a ustedes les habla, menos a mí.  
**B. **Pues tienes que decírselo, ahh mira ahí viene… Santana!  
**S. **Qué?  
**B.** Quinn tendrá en dos semanas cita con el médico.  
**S.** Y?  
**B.** Como que y? Pues tienes que acompañarla.  
**S.** Y yo por qué?  
**B.** Porque es tu hijo.  
**S.** No lo es.**  
****Q**. Si lo es.  
**B.** Así que tendrás que ir.  
**S.** Ay Dios mío. (rodando los ojos)

En las siguientes dos semanas Santana no se acercó a Quinn, estaba demasiado apegada a Hanna.

**H.** Santana mmmm tú me vuelves loca. (besando su cuello)  
**S.** Y tú a mí mi amor.  
**H.** Me fascina hacer el amor contigo.  
**S.** Jejej me pasa lo mismo.  
**H.** Amor, cómo está tu bebé?  
**S.** No es mi bebé.  
**H.** Santana hace 10 años la embarazaste, por qué esta vez no lo harías?  
**S. **Porque en ese entonces tenía 16 años, fue mi primera vez, está claro que no supe controlarme, según yo me vine fuera de ella pero quien sabe cuánto se habrá quedado adentro, pero esta vez fue distinto, por eso sé que ella está mintiendo, recuerda que se ha metido con infinidad de hombres.  
**H.** Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que nazca el bebé para comprobar si es tuyo o no.  
**S.** Que no es mío.

La cita de Quinn con el doctor llegó, la rubia esperó a Santana en el consultorio pero jamás llegó.

Más tarde se reunió con Brittany en la pastelería.

**B.** Hey Quinnie cómo les fue en la cita?  
**Q. **Me fue muy bien, Santana jamás se presentó.  
**B. **En serio?  
**Q. **Si, lo puedes creer?  
**B. **Ay dios.  
**Q. **Mira la ecografía, no se nota mucho pero este es mi bebé.  
**B. **Awww seré tía.  
**Q. **Jejeje serás su madrina.  
**B. **En serio? Woooow.

En ese momento Santana y Hanna entraron a la pastelería.

**B. **Santana, por qué no fuiste a la cita con Quinn?  
**S. **Eh? Era hoy?  
**B. **Ay Santana por favor, todos los días te lo estuve recordando.  
**S. **Pues se me olvidó, estaba ayudando a mi novia con su tesis y lo olvidé.  
**B. **Eso no se olvida, se trata de tu hijo.  
**S. **No es mi hijo.  
**H. **Santana, me hubieras dicho que tenían cita.  
**S.** Lo siento, lo olvidé.  
**H.** Mmmm pues que no vuelva a pasar.  
**S. **Ay dios.

Hanna estaba muy preocupada por la actitud de su novia.

**H. **Santana tienes que acompañar a Quinn en todas sus citas.  
**S. **No es mi obligación.  
**H.** Es tu hijo.  
**S. **No lo es.  
**H.** Y si resulta que si lo es? No quieres estar al pendiente de su crecimiento? Te vas a perder todo eso?  
**S. **Pues...  
**H. **No recuerdas la emoción que sentías cuando estaban esperando a Bambi?  
**S.** Eso fue distinto, Bambi si era mi hija.  
**H. **Y si este bebé también lo es?  
**S. **Me ocuparé de él o ella, estaré al pendiente de todo lo que necesite, te lo prometo, pero no quiero nada con Quinn.**  
****H. **Ese bebé las unirá para siempre.  
**S. **Pues si, pero eso no significa que tenga que atarme a ella por el resto de mi vida, el niño será más feliz teniéndonos separadas que unidas sin amarnos y peleando todo el tiempo.  
**H.** En eso tienes razón.  
**S.** Lo ves amor? Yo solo quiero estar contigo, tú eres a quien amo.  
**H.** Yo también te amo.

Pero Santana continuó perdiendo las citas de Quinn con el médico hasta que un día la bomba estalló.

**S.** No me van a obligar a ir donde no quiero.  
**B.** Pero es tu bebé.  
**S.** Eso está por verse, además ya lo consulté y es muy poco probable que con lo que hicimos se haya embarazado esta mujer.**  
****Q**. Es tuyo y de nadie más.  
**S.** Ajá.  
**B.** Tienes que ir la próxima cita.  
**S.** Estaré ocupada con mi novia.  
**H.** Santana...  
**Q.** Te importa más estar con esta puta que ver cómo va creciendo tu hijo?  
**S. **Un momento, en mi presencia no insultas a mi novia o sufrirás las consecuencias, además ella no es ninguna prostituta.  
**Q.** Pero lo era, ya lo investigué.  
**H.** Qué?  
**S. **Como sea, ella es mi mujer y la respetas.  
**Q.** Es increíble, prefieres a una ex prostituta que a tu hijo.  
**S. **Con que aborreces a las prostitutas eh?  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S. **Pues te aconsejaría que te alejes de mí ya que yo también fui una prostituta.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**H.** Santana no…  
**S.** Sí, que de una buena vez esta tipa sepa que me prostituí para que ella y Bambi tuvieran lo mejor  
**Q.** De qué estás hablando?  
**S. **Recuerdas el día que llegué con mucho dinero a casa porque me había ido a trabajar con Sam? Pues ese día me prostituí, me cogí a una mujer que casi me doblaba la edad y todo para pagar tu medicina y tu comida y dime, de qué sirvió? Si de todos modos Bambi se murió y tú te largaste, tuve que pasar por la peor humillación de mi vida gracias a ti.  
**Q.** Pero...  
**S. **Así que ya lo sabes, yo también soy una ex prostituta, vamos Hanna.

La morena salió con su novia.

**Q.** Por qué no me lo dijiste Britt? (llorando)  
**B. **Porque tampoco lo sabía.  
**Q. **Mi Santana, mi pobre Santana (llorando más)

En la calle.

**H.** No era necesario que se lo dijeras.  
**S. **Lo era, no voy a permitir que te vuelta a insultar.  
**H.** Cielos. (soltando el aire)

Más tarde Blaine visitó a Santana.

**S.** Qué quieres? Iré por Hanna al trabajo.  
**Bl.** Sam nos contó todo su pasado.  
**S. **Mmm que lástima.  
**Bl.** Había otras maneras de conseguir ese dinero Santana, por qué caíste en eso?  
**S.** Porque estaba desesperada, Quinn tenía hambre, mi bebé tenía hambre, necesitábamos las medicinas y pagar la maldita renta, durante unos días hasta yo dejé de comerme las sobras de la cafetería porque ya teníamos comida, además les debía a todos, ese día gané mucho dinero, tuve que tragarme mi orgullo para que ellas estuvieran bien, no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando me di cuenta que todo eso no había servido para nada.  
**Bl**. Lo siento tanto San.  
**S.** Todo se me juntó, mi bebé muerta, las deudas, el hambre, el abandono de Quinn, por eso quise matarme y ahora esta tipa viene muy campante a quererme adjuntar un hijo que dios sabe de quién sea, no se vale Blaine.  
**Bl.** Y si es tu hijo?  
**S. **No lo es, yo solo tengo una hija y ahora está en el cielo.  
**Bl.** Brittany y Quinn están muy mal.  
**S.** Lo siento por Britt ya que descubrió el pasado de Sam, pero la otra me vale.  
**Bl.** Hanna lo sabía?  
**S. **Ella sabe todo de mí, no tengo ningún secreto para ella.  
**Bl.** Eso es bueno.  
**S.** Sí, por eso el fin de semana le pediré que sea mi esposa.  
**Bl**. Genial.  
**S.** Necesito tu ayuda para cocinarle su platillo favorito.  
**Bl.** Jaja seguro.

Quinn estaba muy triste por lo que descubrió de Santana, se sentía tan culpable que dejó de insistir en que la acompañara al médico.

El fin de semana llegó, Santana invitó a "cenar" a su novia en su departamento.

**H.** Woooow que romántico se ve todo esto.  
**S. **Digno de una princesa como tú.  
**H. **Jejeje te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más, mira lo que hay aquí.  
**H.** Woooow que rico.  
**S. **Cenamos?  
**H.** Si.

Las chicas cenaron y charlaron por bastante tiempo, hasta que por fin la latina se armó de valor.

**S. **Amor, tenemos poco más de 1 año como pareja, pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tú eres la persona más importante para mí y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida... Así que...

La rubia sacó una cajita negra y tomando el anillo.

**S.** Hanna Marin, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? (enorme sonrisa)  
**H.** Woooow.  
**S.** Jejeje lo sé... Aceptas?

Hubo un momento de silencio, los ojos de la rubia empezaron a humedecerse.

**H.** Santana... Te amo, pero no puedo casarme contigo.  
**S.** Qué?  
**H.** Estas semanas me he dado cuenta que por estar conmigo no estás al pendiente de tu hijo, independientemente de que sea hijo de Quinn, tienes que estar con ese bebé.  
**S.** No es mío.  
**H.** No lo sabemos, pero no estás ahí para ver cómo va creciendo, para saber si está sano, el tener a un hijo y no poder estar a su lado es lo peor, te lo digo por experiencia, necesitas estar ahí.  
**S**. Ya te lo dije, si es mío estaré al pendiente, lo mantendré y lo cuidaré, pero no quiero nada con Quinn, además tu y yo tendremos nuestros propios hijos y...  
**H.** Y harías a un lado al hijo de Quinn, estoy segura de eso, Santana es muy duro para mí tener que hacer esto, pero no quiero que por mi culpa te alejes de tu hijo y luego él o ella te lo reproche.  
**S.** No me hagas esto, yo te amo, cásate conmigo.  
**H.** No San... De verdad no puedo hacerlo.  
**S. **Tú no me amas. (apretando la mandíbula)  
**H.** Claro que te amo.  
**S.** No, porque si lo hicieras aceptarías ser mi esposa y me ayudarías con el bebé, no te importaría que tuviera hijos por ahí, te importaría estar conmigo, aceparías mi propuesta de inmediato sin dudarlo un segundo, por eso sé que no me amas.  
**H**. Es mejor que me vaya.  
**S.** Está bien, se feliz Hanna y no vuelvas.

La rubia sin despedirse salió del departamento, dejando en shock a su novia.

Justo cuando iba saliendo del edificio, se topó con Blaine.

**Bl.** Hanna! Así que... Para cuando es la boda?  
**H.** No hay boda, no acepté casarme con ella. (llorando)  
**Bl.** Qué?  
**H.** Me tengo que ir...

El chico de inmediato corrió al departamento de su amiga y tocó varias veces pero Santana jamás abrió.

La morena estuvo viendo por horas el anillo de compromiso, finalmente fue a su habitación.

**S.** Por qué nadie me ama? Por qué no me amaron mis padres? Por qué no me amó Quinn? Por qué no me ama Hanna?

Se acostó en la cama y abrazó su oso.

**S.** Solo tú me amabas Bambi, solo tú.

Al día siguiente Brittany y Blaine seguían muy preocupados por Santana, pensaban que podía cometer una tontería.

**B**. Tira la puerta Blaine.  
**Bl.** Ok.  
**Q.** Chicos qué hacen?  
**B. **Santana está mal, Hanna no aceptó casarse con ella y tememos que pueda hacer algo estúpido como hace años.  
**Bl.** Britt!**  
****Q.** Pues qué hizo?  
**Bl.** No Britt, lo prometimos.  
**B.** Tiene que saberlo Blaine… Santana intentó suicidarse cuando Bambi cumplió un año de muerta.  
**Q.** Quéeeee?  
**B.** Estaba desesperada por no saber de ti, se deprimió tanto que se colgó de la lámpara de su habitación, por fortuna Sam alcanzó a bajarla.  
**Q.** No, Dios mío y todo por mi culpa!

En eso la latina abrió la puerta.

**S. **Prometieron no decírselo.  
**B. **Santana es que...  
**S. **Ustedes me decepcionan cada día más.

Santana volvió a cerrar la puerta y se sentó en el sofá a llorar.

Más tarde recibió la visita de Sam.

**Sam.** Creí que no abrirías.  
**S.** Conociéndote, tumbarías la puerta como aquella vez que me salvaste la vida.  
**Sam.** Santana eres mi hermanita, no quiero que nada malo te pase.  
**S.** Mi vida apesta, apesta desde el primer minuto que me di cuenta que estaba en un cuerpo equivocado, por eso mis padres me odiaron y por eso ninguna chica me ama, estoy harta.  
**Sam.** Hanna es una idiota, ella no te merece, debió quedarse contigo y no huir a la primera, si ese bebé no existiera de seguro habría aceptado tu propuesta, pero como ahí está, corrió como cobarde.  
**S.** Si ese bebé no existiera...  
**Sam.** Pero existe.  
**S.** A menos que...  
**Sam**. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido Santana.  
**S**. No te preocupes.

Esa noche Santana llamó a Quinn para invitarla a su departamento, la rubia de inmediato salió para allá.

**Q**. Hola (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Hola, pasa.**  
****Q**. Cómo te sientes?  
**S.** Bien, estoy escuchando música.**  
****Q**. Perdóname por haberte causado tanto daño mi amor, pero yo era una niña, tenía miedo de lo que papá pudiera hacerte.  
**S.** Si lo sé, fuiste una cobarde, en fin las cosas ya están hechas y ni modo.  
**Q**. Déjame compensarte por todo.  
**S.** Ven, acompáñame a brindar.  
**Q**. A brindar?  
**S.** Si, por mi eterna libertad.  
**Q**. Mmmm yo no bebo.  
**S.** Vamos, solo será un trago.**  
****Q**. No Santana.  
**S.** Mmm que aburrida eres.  
**Q**. No es eso, pero tú sabes...  
**S.** Ven vamos a bailar.  
**Q.** Jejejeje ok.  
**S.** Aun sigues muy delgada.  
**Q**. En unos meses no será así.  
**S.** Sigues usando el mismo perfume.**  
****Q**. El que tanto te gustaba.  
**S.** Anda acompáñame con una copa, esta bebida me la enseñó un tipo muy duro.  
**Q**. Podrías hacerla sin alcohol?  
**S.** Tiene que llevar alcohol, vamos solo una probadita.  
**Q**. Está bien.

Quinn dio un sorbo a la bebida.

**Q.** Esta rica.  
**S. **Como tú.  
**Q.** Jejeje (sonrojada)  
**S.** Ven vamos a seguir bailando.  
**Q**. Ok.

La latina acarició varias veces el trasero de Quinn mientras bailaban.

**S.** Hace calor.**  
****Q**. Mucho.  
**S.** Toma un poco.  
**Q**. San...  
**S.** Solo un poco.  
**Q**. Pero…

La latina empujó la bebida en los labios de la rubia para que lo tomara.

**S. **Lo ves? Fue sencillo, ven acá.

Santana plantó un beso muy apasionado a Quinn.

**Q.** Dios...  
**S.** Quieres hacerlo?  
**Q**. Si, claro que si.  
**S.** Vamos al sofá.  
**Q**. Bésame.

Una vez más la latina besó a la chica de ojos verdes, luego la llevó al sofá.

**S. **Ten.  
**Q.** Ya no.  
**S. **Bebe, anda. (chupando su cuello)  
**Q.** Está bien.

Luego la latina sacó su pene flácido.  
**  
****S.** Cómetelo.  
**Q**. Si mi amor.

Quinn comenzó a succionar el miembro de la chica, que se fue poniendo duro.

**S.** Sigues haciéndolo tan bien mmmm... Cuántas pollas han estado en tu boca?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Dime algo, pensabas en mí mientras te los cogías?  
**Q**. Santana...  
**S.** Jajaja claro que no verdad? Nunca pensaste en mí.  
**Q**. Era una niña!  
**S.** Yo también y tuve que crecer a la fuerza, me dejaste! Solo tenías que enviarme una carta para decirme que estabas bien, pero nooooo.  
**Q**. Yo...

La rubia temblando tomó el vaso y bebió todo el contenido.

**S.** Ten bebe otro.  
**Q**. No.  
**S.** Vamos, sé que quieres, bebe!  
**Q.** Nooooooo.  
**S.** Bebe, bebe, bebe!  
**Q**. Ahhhhh!

La rubia comenzó a beber trago tras trago que la latina le servía.

**Q.** Yo solo quería que el dolor se fueraaaaaa. (llorando)  
**S**. Y yo solo quería que tú volvieras.  
**Q.** Perdóname.  
**S.** Nunca, toma (dándole la botella) acábatela, el dolor se irá otra vez.

En poco tiempo la rubia estaba completamente ebria.

**Q**. Santana... N-no me siento bien.  
**S.** Jajajaja solo eres una borracha patética, que pena me das.

La morena tomó las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento, condujo hasta el negocio de Puck.

Estuvo esperando la actuación de Hanna, cuando por fin salió, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Le hizo una seña a la chica para que se acercara, luego le puso un billete de 100 dólares en su tanga.

**S.** Gracias por este año.

Entonces salió de ahí para regresar a su departamento.

**S.** Quinn?

No hubo respuesta.

**S.** A dónde se fue la borracha? En fin. (alzando los hombros)

Fue a dormir y solo se despertó hasta medio día cuando el timbre de su puerta no dejaba de sonar.

**S.** Ya voy, ya voy!

Al abrir la puerta recibió una fuerte bofetada.

**S.** Qué demonios te pasa?  
**B**. Noooo, qué es lo que te pasa a ti? Cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a Quinn?  
**S.** De qué hablas?**  
****B**. La obligaste a tomar hasta embriagarse, tuvo una intoxicación alcohólica, está en el hospital.  
**S**. Ohhh, lo siento.  
**B**. Lo sientes? En verdad lo sientes? Con trabajos pudo llamarme y vine por ella, estaba muy mal, qué te está pasando Santana?  
**S.** Nada.  
**B. **Por fortuna tanto ella como el bebé están bien, aunque aún hay peligro para tu hijo.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**B. **Por ahora tendrá que tener cuidados extras.  
**S. **Ohhh.  
**B. **Vamos al hospital.  
**S. **No gracias.  
**B. **Santana.  
**S. **Qué tengas un buen día Britt.

La latina cerró su puerta y regresó a su recámara.

**S. **Digan lo que digan tú siempre serás mi única bebé Bambi y la única mujer en mi vida, te amo mi bebita. (besando el oso)

Al siguiente día volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

**S.** Qué pasa?  
**B. **Solo traje a Quinn.  
**S.** Qué?  
**B.** Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, pusiste en riesgo la vida del bebé, para enmendarlo a partir de hoy ella se quedará contigo y cuidarás de ellos.  
**S.** Pero qué dices?  
**B. **Vamos a la otra recámara para que te instales Quinnie.  
**S. **Salgan de mi casa ahora mismo!  
**B. **No!  
**Q. **Santana yo te amo.  
**S.** Mentirosa.  
**B. **Le llamaré a Blaine para que me ayude a sacar todas las botellas de alcohol, en una semana tienen cita con el médico, reza porque el alcohol no le haya afectado a tu hijo Santana.  
**S.** No es mío.  
**Q**. Lo es.  
**B.** Eso lo sabremos hasta que nazca, por lo pronto Quinn se queda aquí y tú y yo los vamos a cuidar.  
**S.** Demonios.

* * *

...


	12. Terapia

**_Pues sí... finalmente decidí continuarla... que dios me ayude._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Terapia.**

**Q. **Britt no sé si el quedarme aquí sea una buena idea, Santana me aborrece, además no quiero que le haga daño a mi bebé.  
**B.** Quinn ella no le hará daño, solo está enojada porque Hanna la dejó, además tiene que entender de que su hijo ahora es lo más importante en su vida.  
**Q.** Mientras no crea que es su hijo eso no va a pasar.  
**B.** Pero eso lo tendrá claro cuando nazca mi ahijado.  
**Q.** Jejeje, estoy tan emocionada, este bebé llegó en el momento indicado, además es de Santana, más perfecto no puede ser.  
**B.** Te aseguro que mi hermanita estará fascinada con el bebé en cuanto tenga en sus manos la prueba de ADN positiva.  
**Q.** Ojalá.

Mientras tanto la latina en su habitación.

**S.** Jamás creí a Brittany capaz de esto, maldita sea, ahora ni mi departamento es mío, en fin lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento es ponerme a buscar trabajo.

Horas después.

**Q**. Ella no ha salido de su habitación en toda la tarde.  
**B.** Solo está haciendo berrinche.  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**B.** Deja te traigo de comer.  
**Q**. Espero no me den nauseas.  
**B**. Ya empezaste con los síntomas?  
**Q**. Si, recuerdo que con Bambi eran horribles jejeje pobrecita de Santana siempre sostenía mi pelo cuando iba a vomitar.  
**B**. Espero que esta vez lo vuelva a hacer.  
**Q**. Yo también.

Luego de buscar y buscar, finalmente la latina encontró una oferta de trabajo en un hotel de Beverly Hills, así que llamó para hacer una cita para su entrevista de trabajo.

Al día siguiente.

**B.** Hola Santana buenos días, ven a desayunar.  
**S**. Te quedaste a dormir aquí?  
**B.** No, llegué muy temprano, tengo mi propia llave.  
**S.** Qué? Y quién te la dio?  
**B.** Saqué una copia de las tuyas, mientras Quinn esté aquí las usaré.  
**S.** Gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinión (rodando los ojos)  
**B.** Y a dónde vas tan elegante?  
**S.** A trabajar.

En eso salió Quinn de su habitación.  
**  
****B.** Ayyy que bueno que por fin decidiste volver al restaurante.  
**S.** Yo no dije que regresaría al restaurante.  
**B.** Entonces?  
**S. **Voy a mi nuevo trabajo.  
**B. **Santana...  
**Q. **Vas a dejar a los chicos?  
**S. **Yo no voy a trabajar con un grupo de traidores.  
**B. **Ay Dios mío, pues tienes que hacerlo, eres nuestra socia.  
**S.** No tengo qué hacer nada, me comprometí a ayudarlos con los eventos que yo conseguí y lo hice, pero ahora no tengo ninguna obligación con ustedes y ya les dije que no tengo contrato laboral tampoco así que no me pueden obligar.  
**B. **Pero tus especialidades, nadie más las puede hacer y el pastel Bambi tampoco!  
**S.** Pues sáquenlas del menú.  
**B. **Por dios.  
**S.** Quinn te tengo una propuesta.  
**Q**. Cuál?  
**S.** Cómprame mi parte del restaurante y de la pastelería, te las dejo a un muy buen precio, serás la socia mayoritaria.  
**B.** Qué estás diciendo?  
**S.** Entonces Quinn? Aceptas?**  
****Q**. Santana no puedo hacer eso, ellos son tus hermanos.  
**S.** Vamos Quinn, tienes muchísimo dinero, sería como quitarle un pelo a un gato.  
**Q**. No Santana.  
**S.** Ok, entonces buscaré otro comprador, nos vemos luego que tengan lindo día.

La latina salió del departamento.

**Q**. No sé qué decirte Britt.  
**B.** Y yo no sé qué vamos a hacer sin ella en el restaurante.

La latina se presentó en las oficinas del hotel para su entrevista.

**X.** Vaya chef López, su currículum es muy bueno, fue una alumna destacada en Le Cordon Bleu en París que tiene un enorme prestigio.  
**S**. Si, estuve ahí por dos años, además gané algunos concursos.  
**X**. Y es socia de uno de los restaurantes que está colocándose dentro de los mejores de la ciudad.**  
****S**. Así es.  
**X**. Y por qué está buscando empleo?  
**S**. Soy una persona de retos, no me gusta estancarme en nada, quiero adquirir más experiencia, para ser la mejor chef del mundo.  
**X**. Vaya, me impresiona su seguridad.  
**S**. Me gusta lo que hago y sé que puedo dar mucho más de mí.  
**X**. Seré sincero, quiero tenerla en el hotel, pero hay un problema.  
**S**. Cuál?  
**X**. Tenemos un chef de cabecera, usted sería algo así como...  
**S**. Su ayudante?  
**X**. Si.  
**S**. Mmmm.  
**X**. Además el trabajo es temporal ya que el ayudante del chef fue operado de emergencia.  
**S**. Por cuánto tiempo es el trabajo?  
**X**. Un mes, pero el sueldo es magnífico.  
**S**. Está bien, como le dije, soy una persona de retos.  
**X.** Entonces firmamos el contrato?  
**S.** Por su puesto.

La latina no estaba del todo contenta con eso.

**S.** Solo acepté porque mi departamento no se paga solo, además no quiero convivir todo el día con Quinn.

Al llegar al departamento, Rachel estaba acompañado a la rubia.

**S.** Genial! Ahora no solo tengo que soportar a esta invasora sino también a su gnomo.  
**R.** Tu siempre tan amable Santana.

La morena fue directo a su habitación.

**Q. **No me soporta nada.  
**R.** Pues tendrá qué hacerlo, eres la madre de su hijo... Por cierto cuándo piensas decírselo a tus padres?  
**Q.** Eso ahorita no me interesa, sabes que hace tiempo no tengo contacto con ellos, además si papá sabe que estoy embarazada otra vez de Santana empezará con sus ridículos sermones.  
**R.** Eso es verdad, ahora si tienes que impedir a toda costa que te separen de Santana.  
**Q.** Antes era una niña de 16 años, ahora tengo 25 soy un adulto y jamás se volverán a meter en mi vida.  
**R. **Así se habla.  
**Q. **Y tu Rachel? Ya tienes mucho tiempo sola.  
**R. **Espero que pronto deje de estarlo.  
**Q.** Tienes algún prospecto?  
**R.** Algo así.  
**Q.** Quién es?  
**R. **No te lo voy a decir ahora porque si lo hago, tal vez se frustre.  
**Q.** Jajaja ok.  
**R.** Por ahora tengo que regresar a NY, estarás bien?  
**Q.** Si, Brittany y Blaine están al pendiente de mí.  
**R.** Qué bueno, aun así me llamas por cualquier cosa.  
**Q**. Muy bien.

Al día siguiente.

**Q**. Dios que náuseas.  
**B.** Tienes que comer Quinnie.  
**Q.** Lo sé pero no soporto nada.  
**B. **Mmm... Hey Santana acompáñanos a desayunar.  
**S. **Pues ya que... Has invadido mi cocina.  
**B. **Ay San...en fin.  
**Q. **Santana perdón por invadir tu espacio, si quieres me voy.  
**B.** No, tú te quedas aquí para que esta mujer esté al pendiente de ti y de su hijo.  
**S.** Ok, estaré al pendiente de los dos pero solo si Quinn acepta hacerse el examen de ADN.  
**Q.** Ya te dije que no pondré en peligro la vida de nuestro bebé.  
**S.** Entonces no hay trato, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que se te dé la gana pero ni pienses que me haré cargo de ti y tu bebé, me voy a trabajar.

La latina salió.

**Q.** Esto es horrible.  
**B.** Entonces quieres venir a mi departamento?  
**Q.** No, me voy a quedar aquí para que Santana vea que no estoy mintiéndole al decir que este bebé es de ella.  
**B. **Ok.

Santana se presentó en el hotel, el chef a cargo era un tipo de más de 50 años.

**J.** Santana?  
**S.** Mmm?  
**J. **Santana López claro que sí, soy Jacob Puckerman, ya no me recuerdas? Fuimos compañeros en la universidad antes de que se fueran tú y tus amigos a París.  
**S.** Claaaaro, que tonta soy, perdón es que han pasado algunos años.  
**J.** Lo sé, así que ahora seremos compañeros de trabajo?  
**S.** Solo por un mes.  
**J. **Cierto, el trabajo es pesado ya sabes a este hotel vienen muchísimas personalidades de todos los ámbitos, pero al mismo tiempo es fascinante.  
**S.** Me imagino... Oye Jake, conoces a Noah Puckerman?  
**J.** Claro, es mi medio hermano.  
**S. **Ya decía yo que era demasiada coincidencia su apellido.  
**J.** Jajaja si, pero no nos llevamos mucho, él siempre ha sido un cabeza dura y ha hecho cosas pues... En fin, de dónde lo conoces?  
**S.** Tenemos un amigo en común, además mi ex novia trabaja en su negocio.  
**J. **El table dance...  
**S. **Si jejeje.  
**J. **Te digo, siempre ha sido un cabeza dura.

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para Santana, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir órdenes y eso la frustraba.

**S.** Ash te juro que odio al chef.  
**J.** Jajaja no eres la única, pero no tenemos de otra.  
**S.** Tienes mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?  
**J.** Dos años, tenía la ilusión de abrir mi propio lugar pero la cigüeña se adelantó y me fue imposible.  
**S.** Eres papá?  
**J. **Si, de hecho en algunos meses nacerá mi segundo hijo.  
**S.** Ohhh que lindo, así que dos hijos woooow.  
**J. **Si, el primero es un niño, ahora Marley mi esposa está llevando a una niña… Y tu San tienes hijos?  
**S**. No, hace años estuve a punto de ser madre pero mi hija murió, ya tendría casi 9 años.  
**J.** 9 años? Woow pues a qué edad te embarazaste?  
**S.** Jejeje a los 16 pero yo no llevaba a mi hija.  
**J.** Cómo?  
**S.** Verás Jake…

La latina le contó su historia.

**J.** Si no me lo dices te juro que jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.  
**S. **Jajaja pues sí pero esta es mi realidad.  
**J.** Lo importante es que estés feliz con quien eres.  
**S.** Me ha costado trabajo pero creo que ahora si soy muy feliz conmigo misma.

Un día.

**Q.** Hola.  
**S. **Hola.  
**Q.** Cómo te fue?  
**S. **Bien, pero estoy algo cansada.  
**Q**. Mañana iré al médico.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Irás conmigo?  
**S.** Tengo que trabajar.**  
****Q**. Dijiste que mañana y pasado eran tu descanso.  
**S.** Emmm cierto...  
**Q**. Irás?  
**S.** Ok.

Al siguiente día en el médico.

**Dr.** Por fortuna su bebé está en perfectas condiciones, pero se lo repito, no vuelva a tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol, sobre todo por los antecedentes con su anterior embarazo.  
**Q.** No lo haré.  
**S. **Entonces no hay peligro?  
**Dr**. En un embarazo siempre existe la posibilidad de peligro, pero mientras la señora Quinn cuide su alimentación, tome sus medicamentos y venga a sus chequeos de rutina, ese peligro es menor.  
**S.** Qué bueno. (aliviada)  
**Q.** Gracias doctor. (enorme sonrisa)

A la salida.

**Q.** Me fascina el sonido del corazón de mi bebé.  
**S. **Si, se escuchó lindo.  
**Q.** Nuestro bebé tiene que nacer sano y fuerte.  
**S.** Ojalá.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio la latina sacó su correspondencia del buzón, luego subieron al departamento.

**S. **Dios mío.  
**Q.** Todo bien?  
**S. **Mmm si es solo que... Más tarde te veo (entrando a su habitación)  
**Q.** Ok (frunciendo el ceño)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.

**S.** No lo puedo, creer, por fin... Ay dios, ok abriré el sobre.

La latina comenzó a leer.

**S.** En las Vegas? Mamá ha estado todo este tiempo en las Vegas? Tan cerca de mí... Tengo que decírselo a Hanna... Qué idiota soy... Ah ya sé.

La latina sacó su teléfono y luego salió del departamento rumbo a una cafetería.

**S. **Gracias por venir.  
**K. **De nada, qué pasa Santana?  
**S. **Kitty luego de 10 años por fin tengo noticias de mi mamá.  
**K. **En serio?  
**S. **Si, hace meses Hanna me convenció de contratar a un investigador privado para buscarla y por fin recibí la información, ella está en las Vegas.  
**K. **Woooow qué buena noticia, piensas ir a buscarla?  
**S. **Si, es mi mami, me ha hecho tanta falta, pero quiero pedirte que me acompañes, no puedo hacer esto sola.  
**K. **Claro que te acompaño, pero por qué no se lo pides a tus hermanos?  
**S. **No tengo muy buena relación con ellos ahora.  
**K. **Algo me comentó Blaine.  
**S. **Has salido con él?  
**K. **Si jejeje algunas veces.  
**S. **Que buena onda, en fin entonces me acompañas?  
**K. **Si, cuándo vamos?  
**S. **Mañana mismo.

Esa noche Santana regresó a su departamento para preparar todo para el día siguiente, entró a su habitación y se encontró con una Quinn en solo ropa interior.

**Q.** San... Perdón por entrar pero mi shampoo se terminó y vine por un poco del tuyo, lo siento ya me voy a salir.

Santana no podía creer lo que veía, así que se fue acercando poco a poco a la rubia.

**S.** Bambi? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Ohh mi tatuaje, me lo puse cuando entré a la universidad, recordé que dijiste que te harías uno y por eso me lo puse justo en el lugar donde dijiste.

Entonces la latina desabotonó su blusa y se la quitó para mostrarle el de ella.

**Q.** Lo hiciste! (sonriendo)  
**S.** Si, nunca la he olvidado.  
**Q**. Yo tampoco San, nunca olvidaré a mi bebita.

Santana pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre el costado de Quinn debajo de su seno izquierdo justo donde estaba el tatuaje, para acariciarlo, eso animó a la rubia para hacer lo mismo con el de Santana, luego recargó su frente en la de la latina.

**Q.** No hay un solo día en que no la recuerde.  
**S. **Yo también la recuerdo todos los días, me da gusto que tú también lo sigas haciendo pero es una lástima que a quien hayas olvidado sea a mí.  
**Q.** No te olvidé, Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Quinn...

Entonces las chicas chocaron sus labios lentamente, la rubia comenzó a profundizar más el beso al pedir la entrada de su lengua a la boca de la latina.

Las yemas de los dedos de Quinn dejaron de acariciar el tatuaje de la morena y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica sin separar sus labios de ella.

Por su parte Santana empezó a acariciar la espalda de Quinn.

El beso continuó más desesperado, Santana tomó el labio de abajo de Quinn y lo succionó una y otra vez, luego continuó masajeando su lengua con la de la chica de ojos verdes.

En un movimiento rápido la latina desabrochó el sostén de la rubia, quien sonrío ante eso sin dejar el beso, luego emuló el movimiento de Santana e hizo lo mismo con el de ella.

Los sostenes volaron por ahí, las chicas terminaron el beso para tomar aire.

**Q**. Tus senos son perfectos.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q**. Hazme el amor.  
**S.** Si.

Caminaron a la cama y siguieron besándose, la rubia llevó sus labios a los pezones de Santana y comenzó a chuparlos.

**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q.** Que ricos.

La latina bajó las bragas de Quinn hasta quitárselas, luego separó sus piernas.

**S.** Estás tan mojada.  
**Q**. Es porque te necesito.  
**S.** Dios...

La lujuria y el deseo invadió a las chicas, Santana acarició el clítoris de la rubia una y otra vez mientras besaba su cuello.

**Q.** Siiii ahhhh.  
**S.** Tu piel es tan suave.  
**Q**. Te deseo mi amor.

Luego de muchas caricias la morena se desnudó por completo, dejando al aire libre su enorme erección.

**Q.** Penétrame por favor te necesito, solo contigo me siento bien.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

**S.** Entonces por qué te acostaste con tantos?  
**Q**. Santana... (soltando el aire)  
**S.** Prometiste que yo siempre sería la única para ti, prometiste que sería la última, que me amarías por siempre.  
**Q**. Amor...  
**S.** No puedo, no puedo acostarme contigo, la otra vez fue porque estaba fuera de mí, pero ahora no voy a cometer el mismo error, soy tan débil cuando se trata de Bambi pero esta vez no lo haré.  
**Q**. Pero te amo, mira cómo estoy por ti, mira cómo estás por mí, nos necesitamos, nos deseamos.  
**S**. Para ti solo será un acostón como los tantos que has tenido en tu vida... Sabes con cuántas mujeres lo he hecho? Las puedo contar con los dedos de mis manos, con 5 de las cuales una fue porque me pagaron, la otra fue porque tenía años sin hacerlo con nadie y este (señalando su pene) no pudo aguantarse más, dime con cuántos chicos te has acostado? Con 5? 10? 15?

La rubia agachó la cabeza.

**S.** Ja! Ni si quiera lo sabes verdad? Perdiste la cuenta, si te hubieras quedado conmigo las cosas habrían sido tan distintas, pero preferiste el libertinaje.  
**Q.** Basta Santana.  
**S.** Si, basta, es mejor que salgas de mi habitación.  
**Q**. Ok, está más que claro que jamás vas a perdonar mis errores.

La rubia salió con lágrimas en los ojos.

**S.** Yo te amaba tanto Quinn...

Esa noche la latina no pudo dormir nada bien, estaba demasiado nerviosa por ir a las Vegas y por lo que había pasado con la rubia.

Al día siguiente tomó algunas cosas y salió del departamento para recoger a Kitty.

Luego tomaron la carretera...

**K.** Estás nerviosa?  
**S.** Mucho, por fin veré a mamá.  
**K.** Le dijiste a Quinn que íbamos a las Vegas?  
**S.** Nadie lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepan.  
**K.** Son tus hermanos.  
**S.** Ya no estoy tan segura de eso.

Cuatro horas de viaje después...

**K.** Esta es la calle.  
**S.** Si, ahora a buscar la casa.  
**K.** Que emoción.  
**S.** El vecindario no está tan mal.  
**K.** Cierto, tu mamá vive bien.  
**S.** Esa es, esa es la casa.  
**K.** Vamos a bajar.  
**S.** Si.

Las chicas bajaron del auto, Santana estaba más que nerviosa.

**K.** Tranquila San, respira.  
**S. **Ok.

La latina tomó varias respiraciones y luego de tranquilizarse tocó a la puerta.

Un niño de aproximadamente 10 años abrió.

**X. **Hola.  
**S. **Hey... emmm se encuentra Maribel López?  
**X. **Maribel López? No aquí vive Maribel Summer.  
**S. **Mmm?**  
****M.** Ricky qué te he dicho sobre abrir la puerta?

En cuanto la mujer vio a Santana quedó paralizada.

**Ri. **Es que esta señorita busca a Maribel López pero le digo que tú eres Maribel Summer.  
**M.** Santana... (sorprendida)  
**S.** Hola.  
**M**. Ricky ve a tu habitación, aun sigues enfermo, anda.  
**Ri.** Ok mami.

El niño se alejó.

**M**. Pasen.  
**K.** Emmm te espero en el auto San.  
**S.** Ok.

Santana entró a la casa de Maribel.

**S.** Tienes un hijo.**  
****M**. Si, es Richard, tiene 9 años.  
**S. **Y él es... Normal?  
**M.** Es varón.  
**S. **Qué bueno.  
**M.** Hija estás tan hermosa, dios cuánto has crecido.  
**S.** Tengo 25 años madre, claro que crecí.  
**M.** Si lo sé es que la última vez que te vi...  
**S.** Era una niña de 15 años.  
**M**. Si...  
**S.** Por qué te fuiste?**  
****M**. Porque ya no soportaba estar al lado de tu padre, estaba harta de sus golpes y maltratos, necesitaba salir de ahí o alguno de los dos ya estaría muerto.  
**S.** Y por qué me dejaste?  
**M.** Porque... Hija todo sucedió tan rápido, tomé esa decisión en unas horas y...  
**S.** Y ni siquiera te alcanzó el tiempo para dejarme una carta de despedida.  
**M**. Hija tenía miedo de que tu padre me localizara, yo no quería estar con él.  
**S.** Jejeje sabes? Papá jamás se preocupó por buscarte, cuando no regresaste en 3 días a la casa, él solo echó todas tus cosas a la basura y simplemente siguió con su patética vida.  
**M**. Yo pensé...  
**S. **No madre, él solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y nada más, quien estuvo angustiada por meses fui yo, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido, nunca me pude explicar el por qué no me llevaste contigo.**  
****M**. Hija eras una adolescente, podías hacerte cargo de ti misma.  
**S. **Tenía 15 años! A esa edad aun necesitaba a mi madre, creo que aun teniendo 60 siempre te hubiera necesitado a mi lado, tu escapaste del infierno de papá pero me dejaste a mí para vivirlo por ti, él se desquitó conmigo y no a golpes sino con insultos y humillaciones que eran mucho peor, él siempre me odió pero se detenía porque tú me defendías, cuando ya no estuviste en casa, fue peor.  
**M.** Santana...  
**S.** Y nunca hiciste el intento por avisarme dónde estabas y si no es porque yo te busqué jamás nos habríamos vuelto a ver verdad?  
**M**. Hija...  
**S. **Tienes una linda casa, supongo que te casaste porque tienes un hijo.  
**M.** No estoy casada porque aun lo estoy con tu padre, pero si tengo a mi lado a un excelente hombre que me ama y me respeta, él es el padre de Rick y de Alma, tu hermana tiene 7 años, ella está en la escuela.  
**S. **Hermanos... Jejej sabes lo que dijo papá? Que no había querido tener más hijos contigo porque no quería que fueran unos fenómenos como yo... Me da gusto que estos niños no lo sean, ah por cierto ya estás divorciada de papá, un año y medio después de que te fuiste consiguió el divorcio.  
**M**. Oh...  
**S.** Él es tu pareja? (tomando una foto)  
**M**. Si...  
**S. **Un momento... Yo lo conozco es... Eric el ayudante de papá, el tipo que una semana antes de que te fueras renunció al taller... Woooow engañaste a papá en sus propias narices jajajaja.  
**M.** Hija...  
**S. **Él te convenció de huir?  
**M.** Si.  
**S. **Y no quiso que yo fuera con ustedes, cierto?  
**M**. Si, él quería que formáramos nuestra propia familia.  
**S.** Claro y lo elegiste a él.  
**M.** Hija entiéndeme.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**M**. Ese es tu auto?  
**S. **Si.**  
****M.** Entonces te ha ido muy bien.  
**S. **Si, en eso no me puedo quejar.  
**M.** Ella es tu novia? Supongo que te siguen gustando las mujeres.  
**S. **Si, pero ella solo es mi amiga, no tengo novia.  
**M.** Sigues viviendo en Lima?  
**S. **No, unos meses después de que te fuiste yo también lo hice.  
**M.** Por qué?  
**S. **Porque embaracé a una chica y papá me corrió de la casa.  
**M.** Embara que? Ay Dios mío soy abuela?  
**S. **No, Quinn y yo perdimos a la bebé antes de que naciera, sería casi de la misma edad que tu hijo, raro no?  
**M.** Quinn? Quinn Fabray? La chica de la que tanto hablabas?  
**S.** Si la porrista, puedes creer que me la tiré y la dejé preñada? Pues pasó.  
**M**. Dios... Entonces ya no estás con ella?  
**S. **No, a los dos meses de que perdimos a Bambi también se largó, no soportó vivir en la miseria ni con este fenómeno.  
**M.** Santana no te llames así.  
**S. **Pero lo soy, en fin solo quería saber el motivo del por qué te fuiste, ahora que lo sé me retiro.  
**M.** Santana no te vayas, vamos a platicar.  
**S. **De qué Maribel? Tu y yo no tenemos nada en común, excepto que compartimos la misma sangre pero nada más.  
**M.** Soy tu madre.**  
****S.** No, a los 15 años quedé huérfana de madre y a los 16 de padre.  
**M.** No digas eso.  
**S. **Es la verdad.  
**M.** Perdóname por haberte dejado.  
**S. **No, fuiste demasiado egoísta, solo buscaste tu felicidad sin pensar en mi, yo te necesitaba como no tienes idea, tal vez si hubieras estado a mi lado no habría tenido que irme de Lima y mi hija estaría viva.  
**M.** Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella haya muerto.  
**S. **Lo sé, la única culpable soy yo por no haber tenido el suficiente dinero para que su madre comiera, ni tuviera los cuidados médicos que necesitaba, es mejor que me vaya o esto se va a poner muy feo.  
**M.** Santana...  
**S.** Felicidades por tu familia Maribel Summer, me saludas a Eric.

La latina salió sin voltear hacia atrás y subió al coche.

**K.** Ya?  
**S.** Si.  
**K.** Pero qué pasó?  
**S.** Pasa que ella se olvidó por completo de mí, prefirió a un hombre que a su hija.  
**K.** Cómo está eso?  
**S.** Se fue de casa porque se enamoró de un tipo que no me quería con ellos, ahora tiene una perfecta familia, cielos y yo que pensaba que se había ido solo por huir de papá...  
**K.** La perdonaste?  
**S.** No, personas como ella y Quinn Fabray jamás se ganarán mi perdón.  
**K.** Mmmm, no deberías de ser tan rencorosa.  
**S.** Pues lo soy y eso no cambiará.  
**K.** Antes no eras así.  
**S.** Antes era solo una ilusa.  
**K.** Has pensado en tomar terapia, recuerdas el doctor del que te comenté? Te lo puedo presentar.  
**S.** Lo pensaré por ahora vamos a comer algo.  
**K.** Ok, y de ahí a un casino.  
**S.** Jajaja está bien, al fin y al cabo estamos en las Vegas.  
**K.** Hay que jugar y apostar.  
**S. **Jajaja ok, necesito olvidarme de mis problemas al menos por unas horas.

Luego de comer y pasear y rato por ahí, entraron a algunos casinos.

**K. **Vamos a las máquinas traga monedas.  
**S. **Veamos qué tan buena es tu suerte.  
**K.** Jajaja tengo pésima.

Luego de un buen rato jugando.

**S**. Gané (boca abierta)  
**K**. Ay Dios mío Santana $10,000 dólares!  
**S**. No lo puedo creer.  
**K**. Eres muy afortunada.  
**S**. Algo malo va a pasar. (mueca)  
**K.** Qué?  
**S. **No es la primera vez que gano algo así, la primera vez que lo hice Quinn se fue, la segunda deje ir a la única mujer que realmente me ha amado, su nombre era Dani, así que estoy segura de que algo malo va a pasar.  
**K. **No digas tonterías Santana y vamos a cambiar estas monedas por un buen tajo de billetes  
**S. **Ok.

Mientras regresaban a LA.

**K. **Así que no piensas arreglarte con Quinn?  
**S. **No, me gusta mucho, no lo voy a negar, necesitaría estar ciega para no hacerlo pero no la amo.  
**K.** Y el bebé?  
**S.** Si es mío me ocuparé de él, si no pues que dios lo ayude... Mmm solo espero que cuando regrese a casa no esté ahí esa fastidiosa de Rachel Berry, no me cae nada bien.  
**K.** Ni a mi, no sé por qué Quinn sigue siendo su amiga, siempre me pareció que esa chica le tenía envidia.  
**S.** Pues quien sabe, pero no confío nada en ella.  
**K.** Ni yo, tal vez si yo no hubiera dicho nada sobre tu condición ella jamás habría retado a Quinn.  
**S.** Retado?  
**K.** Ay por dios yo y mi bocota. (tapando su boca)  
**S.** Ahora me dices.  
**K.** Diablos... Cuando gracias a mí, todo McKinley se enteró de tu pene y luego de que serías su tutora en español... Rachel la retó...

_**Flashback.**__**  
**_  
_**R.**__ Acepta Quinn.__  
__**Q.**__ Como crees? Pobre chica además... Ay no, jamás he visto un pene en vivo.__  
__**R.**__ Jajaja eres una gallina.__  
__**Q.**__ No lo soy.__  
__**R**__. Entonces pídele que te lo muestre.__  
__**Q.**__ Y para qué querría verlo?__  
__**R.**__ Para asegurarnos de lo que dice Kitty sobre el tamaño.__  
__**K.**__ Siguen sin creerlo? Se los juro es enorme.__  
__**R**__. Ella te lo mostrará a leguas se ve que le gustas.__**  
**__**Q**__. Yo gustarle? Ay no que miedo.__  
__**R.**__ No te has fijado la manera en que te mira? Además todos los días va a la práctica a verte, le gustas a Santana "la fenómeno" López.__  
__**Q.**__ Mmm ok se lo pediré pero solo para constatar la palabra de Kitty.__  
__**  
**__**Fin del flashback.**_

**S.** Por qué no me sorprende lo que me acabas de decir? Eso solo me confirma lo que ya sabía, para Quinn solo fui un... Ya no sé lo que fui.  
**K.** Pero ella se enamoró de ti.  
**S.** No es verdad.  
**K.** Lo es, muchas veces te defendió de los demás, defendió su relación contigo, se alejó de "sus amigos" para estar a tu lado, le fascinaba tomarte de la mano en los pasillos.  
**S.** Y ese gran encanto se terminó cuando nos embarazamos y tuvo que vivir conmigo, pero ya no importa, nunca perdonaré sus mentiras ni su abandono.  
**K.** Ojalá algún día cambies de opinión.  
**S.** Jamás.

En la noche.

**S.** Estoy agotada.  
**Q**. Hola.  
**S.** Hola.  
**Q**. Dónde estabas me preocupaste?  
**S.** Ja! Si claro, me fui a las Vegas con Kitty.  
**Q**. Kitty Wilde? Estás saliendo con ella?  
**S.** No, solo fuimos a visitar a una vieja conocida y a jugar un rato, mira me gane 10 mil, toma la mitad.  
**Q.** Y yo para que los quiero?  
**S.** Para algunos gastos de tu hijo, sé que no los necesitas, pero aun así...hubiera dado mi vida para tenerlos cuando Bambi los necesitaba, pero la vida es muy injusta, buenas noches.

Esa noche Santana no dejó de pensar en su madre.

**S.** Púdrete Maribel.

Los cambios de humor de Santana estaban más presentes que nunca, tanto así que no soportaba estar cerca ni de Brittany.

En el trabajo se la pasaba muy mal por las órdenes del chef principal.

**S. **Afortunadamente solo me quedan 10 días aquí ya no soporto a ese viejo.  
**J. **Pues si.  
**S. **Qué te pasa?  
**J. **Estoy algo desanimado.  
**S. **Por?  
**J. **Hace meses hice una prueba y entrevista de trabajo para ser uno de los chefs de un crucero, un amigo me recomendó.  
**S. **Y?  
**J. **El crucero sale en un mes pero no podré ir porque mi hija nace en dos meses pero ya sabes que los partos a veces se adelantan.  
**S. **Pues cuánto dura el crucero?  
**J. **75 días.  
**S. **Woooow.  
**J. **Si, viaja prácticamente por todo el mundo, era una oportunidad fantástica pero ahora no podré trabajar ahí, me llamaron por la mañana y tuve que rechazarlo.  
**S. **Qué mala onda.  
**J. **Pues si, pero mi familia es lo más importante para mi.  
**S. **A mi me vendría como anillo al dedo ese crucero.  
**J. **Hablaré con mi amigo.  
**S. **Jajaja era una broma.  
**J.** Ohhh.

Al día siguiente.

**S. **Qué raro que la loca de Brittany no haya llegado a servirle a la princesa... Por fin mi cocina es toda mía.

La latina preparó un delicioso desayuno.

**Q.** Buenos días.  
**S. **Hola.  
**Q.** Brittany me llamó para avisarme que vendría más tarde.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q.** Santana pasado mañana tengo cita con el doctor.  
**S.** Está bien, pediré permiso en el trabajo, ven a desayunar.  
**Q.** Ok.

Pero en cuanto la rubia empezó a comer las náuseas fueron inevitables.

**S.** No te gustó?  
**Q**. No es eso... Es que siempre tengo ascos.  
**S.** Recuerda que el médico dijo que tienes que comer.  
**Q.** Lo hago es solo que...  
**S. **Come...  
**Q.** No puedo.  
**S. **Quinn hace años deseaba tanto tener esta comida frente a nosotras para poderte alimentar y ahora que la tenemos no quieres probar bocado.  
**Q.** Tengo ascos!  
**S. **Pues te los vas a aguantar y vas a comer, abre la boca.  
**Q.** No.  
**S. **Quinnie, abre la boca.  
**Q.** Jejeje me dijiste Quinnie.  
**S. **Abre la boca.**  
****Q.** Ok.

Pero en cuanto probó el bocado lo escupió.

**Q.** No puedo.  
**S. **Maldita sea, vas a comer por las buenas o por las malas.

La latina sujetó a la rubia por las mejillas para abrirle la boca a la fuerza.

**S. **Abre la maldita boca!  
**Q.** Suéltame.  
**S. **Vas a comer así sea lo último que haga.

Con la mano, la morena tomó la comida y se la restregó en el rostro a la rubia.

**Q.** Noooo.  
**S.** Recibí miles de desprecios y palabras horribles de tu parte por no tener dinero para darte de comer, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, ahora comerás te guste o no.  
**Q.** Suéltame me lastimas.  
**S. **Que comas!

Las chicas empezaron a forcejar, la rubia no dejaba de gritar, Santana levantó su brazo izquierdo para abofetear a Quinn.

**B. **Noooo, suéltala Santana!

La rubia no podía separar a la morena de la rubia, forcejeaban las 3, entonces Brittany comenzó a gritar.

**B. **Blaine! Ayúdame por favor!  
**Q. **Suéltame Santana.  
**S. **Necesitas una buena lección y yo te la voy a dar maldita perra.  
**Bl.** Qué pasa?  
**B. **Ayúdame con Santana!  
**S. **Lárguense de aquí! Esta zorra me va a conocer!

Pero Blaine impidió que la latina siguiera jaloneando a su ex novia.

**Q.** Vámonos Brittany ya no quiero seguir al lado de este monstruo!  
**S. **Claro, para ti siempre he sido un monstruo, un maldito fenómeno al que te acercaste porque la enana de mierda te retó!  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Lo sé, lo sé todo!  
**B. **Vámonos Quinn, aquí tienes tu llave Santana.

Las rubias salieron del departamento.

**Bl.** Qué demonios te pasa Santana!? Estabas a punto de golpear otra vez a Quinn y ella está embarazada!  
**S. **Tiene que comer!  
**Bl.** Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermana?  
**S. **Yo no soy tu hermana!  
**Bl.** Lo sé ya no eres mi hermanita la de siempre. Te estas convirtiendo en tu padre!  
**S.** Claro que no!  
**Bl**. Si, primero la golpeas, luego tratas de matar a su hijo, felicidades Santana, tuviste una gran escuela y ahora eres idéntica a él  
**S.** Noooo, yo no soy como papá y nunca lo seré y nunca quise matar a ese bebé ! Ni tampoco a Bambi.

El chico muy molesto salió de ahí.  
**  
****S.** Yo no puedo ser como papá.

Muy asustada la latina se fue del departamento, para ir a un solo lugar.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los chicos.

**B.** Segura que estás bien?

**Q**. Si, solo fueron los jalones.  
**Bl.** Pues se van a poner morados.  
**Q.** Me asusté mucho, jamás vi a Santana con tanta ira en su mirada.  
**B. **Yo también me sorprendí, es como si nos hubieran cambiado a nuestra hermana.  
**Bl**. Es lo mismo que le dije... Quinn es mejor que vayamos al doctor, para asegurarnos que todo esté bien.  
**Q. **Si, no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé.

Cuando la latina llegó a donde se dirigía...

**K.** Hey Santana, que gusto.  
**S.** Ayúdame Kitty, ayúdame por favor, me estoy volviendo loca, yo no quiero ser como papá.  
**K.** Qué? A ver tranquilízate por favor.  
**S.** Traté de golpear a Quinn otra vez, si no llega Brittany de seguro la mato, no quiero ser como mi padre, no quiero hacerle daño a Quinn, nunca le quise hacer daño a mi Bambi, por mi culpa se murió mi bebita.  
**K.** Dios...

Luego de que se tranquilizó.

**K.** Déjame hacer una llamada.  
**S.** Ok.

Cuando la llamada terminó.

**K.** Acompáñame.

Subieron dos pisos del edificio.

**K.** Aquí está la persona que te ayudará, Santana te presento al doctor Sheldon Beiste.  
**Sh.** Mucho gusto Santana.  
**K.** Los dejaré a solas.

Cuando la rubia salió hubo algunos minutos de silencio.

**Sh**. Tocaste fondo?  
**S.** Si... Me estoy convirtiendo en alguien que odio, me doy miedo a mí misma, no quiero ser como él, de hecho ya ni se quién soy.  
**Sh.** Empecemos por el principio, quién era la antigua Santana?  
**S**. Era… era una niña ingenua y tonta que su padre la rechazó desde el primer momento en que le dijo que no era el niño que él deseaba y eso fue suficiente para destruir toda su confianza.  
**Sh.** Mmmm?  
**S.** Soy transgénero.  
**Sh**. Vaya, ahora comprendo el por qué Kitty quería presentarte conmigo desde hace tiempo... Santana tu y yo tenemos mucho en común.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Sh.** Hasta hace algunos años yo era conocida como la doctora Shannon Beiste, hasta que tuve las agallas de empezar a vivir como la persona que realmente soy.

Luego de charlar sobre el pasado del doctor, Santana se sintió más en confianza.

**S.** Nunca había conocido a alguien como yo... Bueno al menos a nadie que me contará su historia.  
**Sh.** Entonces necesitas ser más sociable.  
**S.** Siempre se me ha dificultado eso.  
**Sh.** Tienes miedo al rechazo.  
**S.** Algo así… supongo.  
**Sh.** Esto tomará mucho tiempo.  
**S**. Me imagino.

A partir de ese momento, Santana comenzó a tomar todos los días terapia con el doctor Sheldon, hablaron sobre todo, pero principalmente sobre su pasado.

**S.** Cuando vi por primera vez a Quinn comprendí que me gustaban las chicas y eso me asustó aún más, si yo era chica deberían de haberme gustado los chicos... Pero no, el colmo fue que también era lesbiana.  
**Sh.** Otra cosa que tenemos en común, soy hombre y me gustan los hombres.  
**S.** Woooow. (sonriendo)  
**Sh.** No te has acercado a ella?  
**S.** No, tengo mucha a vergüenza por mi comportamiento, pero es que estoy tan enojada con ella.  
**Sh.** Pero quieres pedirle perdón?  
**S.** Si, quiero que sepa que jamás le quise hacer daño de esa manera.  
**Sh.** Aun la amas?  
**S.** No, pero por el gran amor que le tuve es que no quiero seguir haciéndole daño.  
**Sh.** Hablemos de Bambi.  
**S.** Yo la maté.  
**Sh**. Golpeaste a Quinn?  
**S. **No, pero no pude darle lo que necesitaba.  
**Sh**. Sabes que eras una niña?  
**S. **Si y ni prostituirme ayudó en nada, la muerte de Bambi fue lo que empezó a derrumbar mi mundo.  
**Sh**. Y luego el abandono de Quinn.  
**S. **Si y no puedo perdonarla.  
**Sh**. Pero quieres hacerlo?  
**S. **Yo solo quiero que esta culpa y rabia que siento se vaya.  
**Sh**. Lo entiendo.  
**S. **Quinn estaba totalmente superada en mi vida y justo cuando yo estaba en un momento muy feliz, ella apareció y todo se fue a la mierda, no sé si la pueda perdonar algún día y ahora dice que lleva un bebé mío y no sé si sea verdad.  
**Sh.** Pero estás consciente de que ella no te obligó a tener relaciones sexuales?  
**S. **Si lo sé, ni yo entiendo el por qué lo hice, todo pasó tan rápido, físicamente me sentí como aquella vez que me prostituí, esa erección no fue natural, de repente se presentó y ya, pero la diferencia estuvo en que Quinn me gusta y por eso no me pude resistir.  
**Sh**. No la amas pero te gusta.  
**S. **Quinn es una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo maravilloso, es imposible que no me guste.  
**Sh**. Me imagino... Tenemos que tratar esa rabia que sientes hacia ella.  
**S. **Si, quiero dejar de sentir eso, para ver si algún día la puedo perdonar, además quiero recuperar a mis hermanos.

Los días fueron pasando, Santana estuvo tomando algunos medicamentos para controlar su ansiedad, un día recibió una llamada.

**S**. Hola Jake.  
**J.** Hey Santana te llamo porque me tomé la libertad de recomendarte con mi amigo, quiere contratarte para el crucero.**  
****S.** En serio?  
**J. **Si, es una muy buena oportunidad y más ahorita que estas desempleada.  
**S. **Pero irme por dos meses y medio?  
**J. **Piénsalo, pero que no sea mucho porque el viernes tendrías que volar a Barcelona, de ahí saldrá el crucero.  
**S. **Ok lo pensaré.

En una sesión.

**Sh**. Estos días ha habido una gran mejoría en ti.  
**S. **En serio? Que buena noticia.  
**Sh**. Pero como te dije, esto tomará tiempo.  
**S. **Sabe doctor Sheldon, recibí una propuesta de trabajo muy jugosa y luego de mucho pensarlo la voy a aceptar.  
**Sh**. Que maravillosa noticia.  
**S. **Si, pero me iré por dos meses y medio de LA, seré uno de los chefs de un crucero.  
**Sh**. Estás huyendo de tus problemas?  
**S.** No, pero necesito alejarme, cambiar de aires, nunca me he separado de mis hermanos, es más nunca he tomado vacaciones, necesito estar conmigo misma un buen tiempo.  
**Sh**. No sé si sea buena idea, la terapia apenas está comenzando.  
**S.** Esa no la voy a dejar... Podemos continuarla por Skype.  
**Sh**. Diga lo que te diga no vas a cambiar de opinión cierto?  
**S. **No.  
**Sh**. Está bien, pero tienes que despedirte de tus amigos y sobre todo de Quinn.  
**S**. Mmmm... Lo haré.

El jueves por la tarde, la morena se dedicó a hacer sus maletas, luego vio su oso...

**S.** Esta vez te vas a quedar aquí Bambi, pero no estarás sola.

Se dirigió al departamento de los chicos.

**S.** Hola...  
**B.** Qué quieres Santana?  
**S. **Yo emmm vengo a hablar con Quinn.  
**B. **Después de casi 3 semanas?  
**S. **Brittany, por favor si?  
**B.** Le iré a preguntar si quiere hablar contigo.  
**S. **Ok.  
**Bl.** Te ves diferente.  
**S. **Si?  
**Bl.** Sí.  
**B.** Santana pasa, está en tu antigua habitación, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño porque te juro que llamamos a la policía.

La latina rodó los ojos y entró a su antigua habitación, la rubia estaba recostada.

**S.** Hola.**  
****Q**. Hey.**  
****S.** Cómo estás?  
**Q**. Bien.  
**S.** Y el bebé?  
**Q**. Creciendo sano, pero tengo que guardar algo de reposo.  
**S.** Qué bueno... Quinn lo siento, te juro que estoy muy arrepentida por la manera en que te traté, estaba fuera de mí.  
**Q.** Me asustaste.  
**S.** Lo lamento mucho, estoy… tomando terapia para controlar mi ira.  
**Q.** En serio? Me da gusto… Mmm Santana perdóname por dejarte...  
**S.** No hace falta que digas nada, eso ya pasó y no se puede remediar.  
**Q.** Desafortunadamente no.  
**S. **Te traje algo.  
**Q.** Qué es?

Santana sacó el oso de su bolso.

**Q.** El oso de Bambi (enorme sonrisa)  
**S. **Si, quiero que esté contigo durante tu embarazo, luego me lo regresas.  
**Q.** Si, gracias (sonriendo)  
**S.** Puedo?  
**Q.** Claro.

Santana se llevó su mano al vientre de Quinn y lo acarició, luego acercó su rostro al pequeño bulto.

**S.** Perdóname por hacerte daño a ti también, no sé si eres mi bebé pero lo que sí sé es que eres el hermanito de mi Bambi, por eso ella te va a cuidar mientras estoy lejos, te prometo regresar antes de que nazcas (pensando)  
**Q.** Adoro cuando haces eso.  
**S.** Jejeje, bueno me voy, cuídate mucho Quinn, en serio perdóname por mi comportamiento.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Yo... Mmm.

La latina dio un cálido abrazo a la rubia y luego la besó en la mejilla.

**S.** Hasta pronto.  
**Q**. Bye. (sonriendo)

Antes de salir del departamento.

**S.** Gracias por cuidar de ella... Chicos perdónenme, ustedes siempre han sido mi único apoyo, los amo como no tienen idea.  
**Bl**. Sabes que nosotros a ti también.  
**B.** Si Sanny. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Bueno, ya es tarde, nos vemos luego.  
**Bl.** Ok, buenas noches.

La latina los abrazó y salió.

**S.** Siento no despedirme de ustedes, pero sé que si lo hago no me podré ir y realmente necesito hacerlo. (pensando)

El viernes antes del amanecer.

**S.** Hoy empieza una nueva aventura para Santana López, que nervios.

Y la morena viajó hacia Barcelona.

Tres días después.

**Bl.** Esto no me gusta nada, no la hemos visto.  
**B.** Y si se ahorcó?  
**Bl**. Ay Britt.**  
****Q.** Nooo Santana no puede estar muerta, tiren la puerta chicos.  
**Bl.** Para qué le devolvías la llave?  
**B.** Mejor ayúdame a tirarla.

Por fin los chicos entraron al departamento, buscaron por todos lados.

**Bl.** No está, ella no se mató.  
**Q. **Entonces?**  
****B. **Chicos, sus maletas no están y mucha de su ropa tampoco.  
**Bl.** No entiendo nada.  
**Q.** Ella se fue Blaine... Mi Santana se fue. (llorando)

* * *

_**Pues sí... Santana no está muy bien emocionalmente he ahí el por qué de su comportamiento.**_

_**Sugerencias?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	13. Estoy Mejorando

**_Actualización._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Estoy mejorando  
**  
2 días antes.

**X.** Muy bien chef López este es su camarote, como verá cuenta con todos los servicios.  
**S.** Es muy lindo.  
**X.** En unos minutos más nos reuniremos con todo el personal para que el capitán nos conozca, de ahí iremos a la cocina para presentarle a su equipo de trabajo y a los otros chefs, sabía que por ser un crucero de lujo se contrataron a los mejores chefs?  
**S.** La verdad no, sólo tomé el trabajo y ya.  
**X.** Gracias a sus referencias la empresa decidió darle esa vacante.  
**S. **Qué bueno.  
**X.** Sólo tendrá un día de descanso, podrá hacer uso de todas las instalaciones del barco, además podrá bajar a tierra cuando lleguemos a algún puerto siempre y cuando no afecte a su trabajo.  
**S.** Entendido.  
**X. **Muy bien chef López la dejo para que se instale, en media hora paso por usted para llevarla al salón principal.  
**S. **Ok, gracias.

La latina empezó a sacar sus pertenencias de la maleta.

**S. **Solo espero que el tiempo que voy a pasar en este enorme barco me ayude a aclarar mi mente.

Ese día más tarde, conoció a sus compañeros de trabajo, la mayoría eran jóvenes, se puso de acuerdo con ellos, con los demás chefs y con el capitán para elaborar el menú que ofrecerían todos los días a los pasajeros de primera clase, por fortuna la mayoría eran platillos que Santana los hacía a la perfección.

Y la nueva aventura de Santana comenzó, al siguiente día por la tarde el barco zarpó para estar viajando por dos meses y medio alrededor de los principales puertos del mundo.

Muchas veces la latina tuvo la enorme curiosidad por prender su teléfono celular, pero sabía que tendría un sin fin de llamadas perdidas, así que no se quiso arriesgar a desconcentrarse y lo evitó, las terapias con el doctor Sheldon comenzarían nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en LA.

**Bl.** Seguro que no sabes nada?  
**Sam**. Cuántas veces más se los tengo que repetir? Desde la última vez que vine a visitarla por aquello de que Hanna la dejó ya no la volví a ver, además tengo aun mucha pena con ella por mi ineptitud al no pagar el seguro.  
**B.** Es que no puedo creer que se haya ido así sin despedirse, nosotros no le hicimos nada.  
**Sam.** El traerle a la mujer que la dejó hace años a vivir a su casa es no hacerle nada?  
**B.** Lo hice porque ella debe de estar al pendiente de su hijo.  
**Sam. **Ay Brittany ni si quiera sabemos si es su hijo.**  
****Q.** Lo es! Yo jamás le mentiría con algo como eso a Santana, ella es la madre de mi bebé y eso quedará más que claro cuando nazca y le hagan la prueba de ADN.  
**Sam.** Bueno pues algo muy grave ha de haber pasado con San para que haya tenido que irse.  
**Bl.** Un día embriagó a Quinn y luego trató de golpearla.  
**Sam**. Santana? Santana López nuestra hermana hacerle eso a Quinn? Imposible.  
**B. **Tampoco lo podíamos creer, pero lo vimos.  
**Sam.** Diablos. (mueca)  
**Q.** Por favor Sam, si sabes algo de ella dímelo, sé que no te caigo nada bien, pero necesito saber dónde está.  
**Sam.** No lo sé, se los juro.**  
****Q.** Ay Dios mío, a dónde pudo ir?  
**Bl.** Le llamaré a Dani, tal vez haya ido con ella.  
**Q. **Quién es Dani?  
**Sam.** La única mujer que realmente ha amado a Santana.  
**Q.** Yo también la amo.  
**Sam.** Si como no, por eso te largaste por 9 años.

Blaine llamó a París.

**Bl.** Dani no está en París, salió de vacaciones.  
**Q. **Kitty!  
**B. **Eh?  
**Q. **Ella es amiga de Santana, hace poco fueron juntas a las Vegas, tal vez ella sepa algo.  
**Bl. **Salieron juntas? (mueca)  
**B.** Llámale Blaine.  
**Bl**. Ok.

Mientras que el chico fue a hacer la llamada...

**Q.** Así es como Santana se sintió cuando me fui?  
**Sam.** Peor... Por la menos tu sabes que ella se fue porque no está su equipaje pero Santana estuvo días a nada de volverse loca preguntándose dónde estarías, se quedó sin lágrimas de tanto que lloró, pensó que estabas muerta, pensó de todo, ella nunca perdió las esperanzas de que algún día volverías, pero todo se desvaneció cuando supimos que a ti nunca te importó nadita el haberla dejado.  
**Q.** Tú no sabes nada de mí.  
**Sam.** Tienes mucha razón, no sé nada de ti, pero sí sé mucho de ella, el día que tuvo que prostituirse para comprarte las medicinas estaba destrozada, porque sintió que te había traicionado, Santana hubiera dado la vida por ti y tu solo te dedicaste a hacerla sentir como mierda los días después de que Bambi murió, si ahora decidió irse de seguro fue porque no te aguantaba.  
**Q.** Qué voy a hacer?  
**Sam.** Tienes dos opciones irte de aquí o esperarla 8 años como ella a ti.  
**B.** Sam...**  
****Q.** La voy a esperar, yo no me voy a ir, ella va a regresar, tiene que estar junto a mí cuando nazca nuestro bebé.  
**Sam.** Pues ruégale a dios para que regrese.**  
****B.** Sam...  
**Bl.** Chicos Kitty no sabe nada, ahora ya también está preocupada por el paradero de Santana, adivinen a qué fueron a Las Vegas?  
**B.** A qué?  
**Bl**. Ahí vive la mamá de Santana, por fin la encontró.  
**Q.** Qué maravillosa noticia, tal vez esté con Maribel.  
**Bl.** No, ellas no quedaron en buenos términos, Maribel la abandonó para huir con un hombre.  
**Sam.** Pobre de mi hermanita, las personas que más ha amado en su vida la han dejado, incluyendo a la tonta de Hanna.  
**Q.** Como quisiera estar a su lado para consolarla.  
**Sam**. Ay Quinn que falsa te escuchas.  
**Q.** Basta! Deja de juzgarme, ni si quiera sabes lo que yo pasé por estar alejada de ella.  
**Sam.** Beber y saltar de cama en cama fue mucho sufrimiento?  
**Q.** No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.  
**Sam**. Es mejor que me vaya, la verdad no soporto tanta hipocresía.

El rubio salió.

**B.** No le hagas caso Quinnie, él pues...  
**Bl**. Él quiere mucho a Santana y por eso se comporta así, creo que también se siente culpable por haberla llevado a ese lugar para que se prostituyera.  
**B.** Quinn ya no llores, le hará daño al bebé.  
**Bl.** Algo me dice que Santana está muy bien y que en efecto va a regresar.  
**Q. **Mientras tanto la voy a esperar, me regresaré a su departamento y ahí la esperaré hasta que vuelva.  
**B. **Estás segura?  
**Q. **Si, además empezaré a trabajar en el restaurante con ustedes, Sam tiene mucho trabajo y yo no estoy haciendo nada así que lo ayudaré con la administración ya sea del restaurante o de la pastelería.  
**Bl. **Es buena idea.

Las semanas pasaron y el trabajo de Santana en el crucero era justo lo que necesitaba para tener a su mente ocupada en otras cosas, el capitán estaba más que satisfecho por su desempeño, los pasajeros se deleitaban todos los días al probar sus manjares.

Cierto día.

**S.** Liz, el filete solo sellado, recuérdalo.  
**L. **Si jefa.  
**S. **Clark apúrate con el fetuccini.  
**C. **Está casi listo.  
**L.** Jefa la buscan.  
**S.** A mí?  
**L.** Sí.  
**S.** Ok sigan con lo que están haciendo, Hilary cuida el pato.  
**H.** Claro.

La latina salió de la cocina para ver quien la buscaba.

_**Sabía que éste sazón no podía ser de nadie más, más que de Santana López.**__**  
**_  
**S.** Dani? Oh por dios!  
**D.** Siiii, soy yo.

Las chicas se abrazaron.

**S. **Qué haces aquí? Estás trabajando?  
**D. **Jajaja no, para nada, estoy de vacaciones, tu comida es única por eso vine a corroborar que en efecto fueras tú la chef, jamás creí encontrarte aquí.  
**S. **Pues si... aquí trabajo.  
**D. **Pero y el restaurante?  
**S. **Ay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que platicar.  
**D. **Me imagino.  
**S.** Te espero terminando mi turno, te parece?  
**D. **Por su puesto.

Una vez que el trabajo de Santana había terminado, Dani llegó.

**D. **Ahora sí cuéntamelo tooooodo.  
**S.** Jejeje ok.

La latina le platicó todo lo que pasó con ella desde la última vez que la vio.

**D.** Woooow.  
**S.** Lo sé. (mueca)  
**D.** Y cómo te sientes?  
**S. **Pues la terapia me ha estado ayudando, pero aun no puedo perdonar a Quinn.  
**D. **Me imagino... Y el bebé? Te ilusiona?  
**S. **No sé, estoy tan confundida con eso, claro que quiero tener hijos, pero jamás me imaginé que existiera otra vez la posibilidad de que la madre fuera Quinn, siento que cada vez que se trata de ella, cometo las peores estupideces.  
**D**. En serio?  
**S.** Si, cuando la conocí, cometí la estupidez de creer que ella podría sentir algo por mí, luego me acosté con ella sin protección, me fui a LA para vivir de una manera horrible, luego me prostituí, luego la esperé por años, gracias a esa tonta idea te dejé ir y justo cuando creí que mi vida empezaba a tomar un rumbo positivo, regresa a echarlo todo a perder y yo estúpidamente volví a caer.  
**D.** Es el destino San, tal vez no lo veas así en este momento, pero yo creo que ustedes estarán unidas para siempre, así sea solo por ese bebé, no creo que esa chica sea tan malvada como para mentirte sobre algo así.  
**S.** Pues no lo sé, es que no le tengo nada de confianza y no sé si algún día se la volveré a tener.  
**D.** Y a tu mamá?  
**S. **Sabes algo? Le agradezco con el alma que me haya apoyado cuando le dije que soy mujer, sin su ayuda yo sería alguien más infeliz de lo que soy ahora, pero nunca entenderé su egoísmo al dejarme, en fin ella tiene su vida hecha y yo no quepo ahí, pero me da gusto saber que por fin es feliz.  
**D.** Sabes algo? Cuando tu regresaste a LA creí que mi vida ya no tenía mucho sentido, pero luego entendí que mi destino no era estar a tu lado, como verás creo mucho en él jejeje, después conocí a una chica de la cual jamás creí que me pudiera enamorar porque hacía críticas horribles de mis platillos, ella trabaja en un periódico muy importante de París, es crítica de comida, un día la invité a probar algo nuevo y por fin le gustó, hubo una química increíble entre las dos después de eso y ahora mira.

La chica le mostró a la latina su mano con un anillo.

**S.** Te casaste? (boca abierta)  
**D. **Si jejeje hace unos días, vinimos a este crucero como luna de miel.  
**S. **Woooow Dani, que buena noticia (sonrisa fingida)  
**D. **Si, Santana yo no fui para ti, tampoco Hanna y tal vez Quinn tampoco lo sea, pero eres una chica maravillosa y sé que por ahí está la mujer con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida, tarde o temprano llegará.  
**S. **Pues si, tal vez... Y ella es chica ya sabes con..  
**D. **Partes femeninas? Si jejeje sabes lo mucho que me gustan, en mi vida solo hubo un pene y fue el tuyo.  
**S. **Ohhh.

Entonces una chica interrumpió.

_**Dani?**_

**D.** Gina, ven mira ella es Santana.  
**G. **Santana? La famosa Santana?  
**D. **Jajaja si ella.  
**S. **Soy famosa?  
**G.** Algo así, mucho gusto soy Gina la...  
**S. **Esposa de Dani.**  
****G.** Así es.  
**S. **Mucho gusto, hacen una linda pareja.  
**G.** Gracias.  
**D.** Bueno creo que ya es bastante tarde, tranquila Santana que todas las piezas de ese terrible rompecabezas se irán uniendo, lentamente pero lo harán.  
**S. **Eso espero, gracias por tus palabras.  
**G.** Nos estaremos viendo por aquí.  
**S. **Ya lo creo.  
**D. **Bye San.  
**S. **Se cuidan.

La pareja salió.

**S. **Esa debí ser yo (pensó)

La latina entró a su camarote y se acostó en la cama para ponerse a pensar.

**S.** Dios... Como perdí tanto tiempo? Ya ni llorar es bueno.

Y de pronto la latina comenzó a recordar aquel día del año 2009.

_**M.**__ Mija no estés tan asustada.__  
__**S.**__ Por qué no puedo seguir estudiando en casa?__**  
**__**M**__. Porque necesitas convivir con chicos de tu edad, mija tienes 15 años y debes cursar tu año shopomore.__  
__**S.**__ Y si en la preparatoria se enteran de mí...__  
__**M**__. No lo harán, ya te dije cómo evitar que lo sepan.__  
__**S.**__ Ay mami...__**  
**__**M**__. Santana, confía en mí, todo estará bien.__  
__**S**__. Ok._

_Madre e hija se dirigieron a la preparatoria, la latina recogió su horario y entró a la primera clase, por suerte nadie había notado algo diferente en ella, de hecho nadie si quiera la había notado._

_Al salir vio caminado por el pasillo a lo que parecía un ángel enfundado en un uniforme de porrista, no podía apartar su mirada de esa rubia, era algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, pero todo se desvaneció cuando un chico bastante alto se acercó a ella y la besó._

_**S**__. Qué linda chica...__  
__**X.**__ Su nombre es Quinn Fabray.__**  
**__**S.**__ Eh?_

_De inmediato la morena se sonrojó al notar que había pensado en voz alta._

_**Me.**__ Hola soy Mercedes Jones.__  
__**S.**__ Santana López.__  
__**Me.**__ Eres nueva por aquí cierto?__  
__**S. **__Si hoy es mi primer día.__  
__**Me.**__ Lo imaginé, de lo contrario sabrías perfectamente quien es Quinn, pero yo te informo, ella es la capitana de las Cheerios y la chica más popular de McKinley, el enorme tipo que está a su lado es su novio Finn, la pequeñita que parece babear por Finn es su mejor amiga Rachel Berry, las dos son unas perras.__  
__**S.**__ Qué?__  
__**Me.**__ No te confíes mucho de ellas, no son buenas personas.__  
__**S.**__ Ohhh.__  
__**Me.**__ En fin nos vemos luego Santana.__  
__**S.**__ Claro..._

_Ese día al llegar a su casa, encontró como siempre a su mamá llorando._

_**S.**__ Mami! Te volvió a pegar?__**  
**__**M**__. No mija, solo me insultó.__  
__**S.**__ Ves? También por eso es por lo que no quería volver a la escuela, sin mí aquí él te seguirá pegando.__  
__**M**__. No te preocupes mi amor, eso pronto terminará.__  
__**S.**__ Si?__  
__**M**__. Y cómo te fue en tu primer día? Ya hiciste amigos?__  
__**S.**__ No lo sé, una chica me habló como por 5 segundos, eso cuenta?__**  
**__**M**__. Pues.. Supongo.__  
__**S.**__ Mami, pasó algo más.__  
__**M**__. Dime.__  
__**S.**__ Hay una chica, muy bonita que es porrista.__  
__**M**__. Ajá.__  
__**S.**__ Cuando la vi... Yo sentí algo aquí y aquí (señalando su pecho y su estómago)__  
__**M.**__ No entiendo mija.__  
__**S. **__Ni yo, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que la vi.__  
__**M**__. Ay Dios mío Santana eso que estás describiendo es como si te gustara la muchachita esa.__  
__**S.**__ Pero eso que significa mami? Se supone que me deben de gustar los chicos no?__  
__**M**__. Pues si mi amor.__  
__**S.**__ Tengo miedo mami, tengo esto aquí (señalando entre sus piernas) pero tú sabes que soy mujer, no me puede gustar otra mujer, verdad?__  
__**M**__. No mija, mira no te preocupes tal vez la chica esa solo te impresión,ó pero apenas es tu primer día en la escuela, conocerás otros compañeros y verás que los chicos te comenzarán a agradar.__  
__**S.**__ Si, tienes razón._

_Pero entre más pasaban los días, Santana se daba cuenta de que los chicos que de pronto se le acercaban no le gustaban para nada, así que comenzó a escabullirse al gimnasio o al campo de fútbol para ver la práctica de las cheerios, estaba fascinada con cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia._

_**S.**__ Mami...__  
__**M**__. Dime mija.__  
__**S.**__ Recuerdas esta chica Quinn?__  
__**M**__. Si, qué pasa con ella?__  
__**S.**__ Ella... Me gusta mami.__  
__**M**__. Ay Dios mío.__  
__**S.**__ Ya lo comprobé, los chicos no me gustan, en cambio Quinn y esa chica que se llama Kitty me parecen preciosas, soy lesbiana mami?__  
__**M**__. Creo que sí mija... Ven aquí (abrazándola)__  
__**S.**__ Mi papá me odiará aún más.__  
__**M**__. Todo estará bien mi amor.__  
__**S.**__ Te amo mami.__**  
**__**M**__. Y yo a ti mija._

_Semanas después todo McKinley supo de la condición de Santana gracias a Kitty y luego su madre se fue de casa._

_**Me.**__ Estás bien Santana?__  
__**S. **__Me hablas a mí?__  
__**Me.**__ Solo hay una Santana aquí no?__  
__**S.**__ Es que como nadie me habla, para todo mundo soy un fenómeno.__  
__**Me.**__ Yo solo veo una chica y nada más.__  
__**S.**__ Gracias.__  
__**Me.**__ Ahora si me vas a contestar si te encuentras bien?__  
__**S.**__ No, mi mamá se fue hace 3 días de casa y no sé dónde pueda estar, hoy por la mañana mi papá tiró toda su ropa, fotos y pertenencias, no me dejó quedarme con nada.__  
__**Me.**__ Por eso traes la mejilla morada?__  
__**S.**__ Eh?__  
__**Me.**__ Tú papá te golpea?__  
__**S.**__ No, bueno de vez en cuando, hoy por la mañana me dio una bofetada.__  
__**Me.**__ Deberías hablarlo con la señorita Pillsbury.__  
__**S.**__ No quiero meter en problemas a papá.__  
__**Me.**__ Mmm pues espero que no te vuelva a pegar.__  
__**S.**__ Yo también._

_Dos semanas después, Santana fue elegida por el señor Shue para que fuera tutora de español de Quinn y para la latina fue un sueño hecho realidad._

_El pasar tiempo juntas les sirvió para acercarse más en plan amistoso._

_**S.**__ Entonces por qué terminaste con Finn?__  
__**Q**__. Él me estaba presionando para...__**  
**__**S**__. Acostarte con él?__  
__**Q.**__ Si, yo no estoy preparada aún.__  
__**S. **__Jejejeje hasta que te cases.__**  
**__**Q**__. No te burles.__  
__**S**__. No me burlo.__  
__**Q.**__ Pero quedamos como buenos amigos.__  
__**S. **__Qué bueno.__  
__**Q.**__ Tu papá nunca está en casa?__  
__**S. **__Por el día no, sale muy temprano y llega muy tarde, pero es mejor así, porque cuando está aquí se la pasa insultándome y eso es horrible.__  
__**Q.**__ Me imagino.__  
__**S. **__Las palomitas están listas, subimos?__  
__**Q.**__ Ok._

_En la habitación de Santana._

_**S. **__Si que es muy cursi esta película.__  
__**Q.**__ Ay San como se nota que nunca te has enamorado.__  
__**S. **__Claro.__**  
**__**Q.**__ Ohhh mmm no quise hacerte sentir mal.__  
__**S. **__No te preocupes, dime qué se siente estar enamorada?__  
__**Q.**__ Pues...__  
__**S. **__Mmmm?__  
__**Q.**__ La verdad es que no sé si lo que sentía por Finn era amor.__  
__**S. **__En serio?__  
__**Q.**__ Pues si.__  
__**S. **__Genial.__**  
**__**Q.**__ Qué?__  
__**S. **__Nada... Come más palomitas.__**  
**__**Q.**__ Si._

_Cuando Quinn se disponía a tomar las palomitas del tazón, rozó sus dedos con los de la latina, las chicas de inmediato sonrieron._

_Días después siguieron pasando tiempo juntas._

_**S.**__ De verdad no te aburres de estar conmigo?__  
__**Q.**__ Claro que no, tu si?__  
__**S. **__No tampoco, pero como ya casi no pasas tiempo con Rachel.__  
__**Q.**__ Últimamente siempre está muy ocupada, no sé en qué (alzando los hombros)__  
__**R.**__ Por la mañana la vi charlando con Finn.__  
__**Q.**__ Ah si? Qué raro.__  
__**R.**__ Creo que a ella le gusta.__**  
**__**Q**__. Puede ser.__  
__**S.**__ No te importa?__  
__**Q.**__ No, Finn es libre.__  
__**S. **__Pues sí.__  
__**Q.**__ Esta serie me encanta.__  
__**S. **__A mi también.__  
__**Q.**__ Pobre chica está tan nerviosa por recibir su primer beso.__  
__**S. **__Yo también lo estaría.__  
__**Q.**__ Cómo? Nunca has besado a nadie.__  
__**S. **__No creo que alguna chica quiera besarme y menos después de que saben de mi condición.__  
__**Q.**__ Pues tus labios son muy besables.__  
__**S. **__Jeje gracias._

_Entonces Quinn la tomó de la mano para acariciarla._

_**Q.**__ De verdad son muy besables._

_La rubia miró a los ojos a Santana, quien estaba muy nerviosa, de pronto las chicas se fueron acercando, el corazón de la latina estaba a punto de salirse de la emoción, finalmente Quinn dio el primer paso y chocó sus labios con los de la morena._

_Fue un simple picoteo de labios, pero la chica de ojos verdes no quedó conforme con eso así que abrió un poco la boca para poder succionar los labios de Santana, luego su lengua viajó hasta el interior de la boca de la latina._

_En un movimiento Quinn estaba sobre Santana besándola lentamente, quien estaba como en las nubes disfrutando de los labios y la lengua de la rubia._

_Las manos de la latina viajaron por toda la espalda de la rubia, pero antes de llegar a su trasero se frenó y volvió a la espalda._

_Entonces el aire hizo falta y tuvieron que separar._

_**S. **__Quinn...__  
__**Q.**__ En serio nunca habías besado antes?__  
__**S. **__No (muy sonrojada).__  
__**Q**__. Woow pues eres una excelente besadora.__  
__**S**__. Jejejeje en serio?__  
__**Q.**__ Si, fue el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida.__  
__**S. **__No hagas bromas.__**  
**__**Q.**__ No lo es.__  
__**S. **__Quinn..._

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fue interrumpida nuevamente por los labios de la rubia._

_Y esos besos y caricias continuaron, con el transcurso de los días._

_**Q.**__ Ahhh.__  
__**S. **__Pasa algo?__  
__**Q.**__ No es que... Dios!__  
__**S. **__Nos estamos pasando de la raya verdad?__  
__**Q.**__ Algo así.__  
__**S.**__ Lo siento.__  
__**Q.**__ Te va a doler.__  
__**S. **__No importa.__  
__**Q.**__ Claro que si, ayer vi lo incómoda que estabas.__  
__**S. **__Jejeje. (sonrojada)__  
__**Q.**__ Te puedo ayudar?__  
__**S. **__Cómo crees?__**  
**__**Q.**__ Anda.__  
__**S. **__Yo me las arreglo.__  
__**Q.**__ Santana sentí tu erección.__  
__**S. **__Qué pena.__**  
**__**Q.**__ Déjame si?__  
__**S. **__Es que..._

_La rubia desabrochó los jeans de la chica, hurgó debajo de su ropa interior y sacó el pene totalmente erecto de Santana._

_**Q.**__ Santo dios!__  
__**S. **__Qué?__  
__**Q.**__ Es muy grande cuando está así (ojos muy abiertos)__  
__**S. **__Lo siento voy al baño.__  
__**Q.**__ Noooo, en serio quiero ayudarte.__  
__**S. **__Qué pena.__  
__**Q.**__ No te avergüences conmigo, somos amigas, recuérdalo.__  
__**S. **__Las amigas hacen esto?__  
__**Q.**__ Tu y yo si...__  
__**S. **__Ok..._

_Entonces la mano de la rubia comenzó a viajar a través de toda la longitud del miembro de la chica, lo acarició y apretó varias veces de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa._

_**S. **__Ahhhh.__  
__**Q.**__ Se siente bien?__  
__**S. **__Mucho.__  
__**Q.**__ Que bueno._

_Quinn continuó masturbando a Santana mientras la volvía a besar._

_**S. **__Quinn...__  
__**Q.**__ Tócame...__  
__**S. **__En?__  
__**Q.**__ Si por favor._

_Santana creía estar en el cielo cuando la rubia le pidió eso, así que levantó el vestido de la chica y metió su mano a las bragas para encontrarse con el centro húmedo de Quinn._

_**S. **__Quinn... Estás mojada?__  
__**Q.**__ Eso es normal, recuérdalo.__  
__**S. **__Eso quiere decir que estás excitada?__  
__**Q.**__ Mucho.__  
__**S. **__No sé qué hacer. (muy nerviosa)__  
__**Q.**__ Frota mi clítoris eso se siente muy bien.__  
__**S.**__ Ok._

_Y cuando comenzó a pasar los dedos a través de los pliegues húmedos de Quinn sintió una ola de excitación tremenda, finalmente encontró el clítoris de la chica y las caricias empezaron._

_Estuvieron tocándose por un rato hasta que la latina no pudo más._

_**S.**__ Quinn voy a... Dios!_

_Santana se corrió en la mano de Quinn._

_**S.**__ Ahhhh... Lo siento tanto Quinn.__  
__**Q.**__ No te preocupes mejor sigue haciendo mmm lo que haces.__  
__**S. **__Así?__  
__**Q.**__ Siii así._

_Y la chica de ojos verdes tuvo un gran orgasmo.__  
__**  
**__**Q.**__ Woooow nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así.__  
__**S. **__En serio, esto hacen las amigas?__  
__**Q.**__ Ya te dije que sólo tú y yo.__  
__**S.**__ Ok...__  
__**Q.**__ Me abrazas?__  
__**S. **__Claro._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_  
**S.** Amigas... Hubiera sido mejor ser sólo eso y no habernos pasado tanto de la raya... Qué habrá sido de Mercedes Jones?

La latina fue a dormir.

En LA.

**Bl.** Definitivamente debemos de quitar las especialidades de Santana del menú.  
**B.** Si...  
**Sam**. Blaine en serio no te quedan igual?  
**Bl. **Sam has probado miles de veces el mismo plato hecho por mi y por Santana y siempre prefieres el de ella.  
**Sam**. Jejeje bueno es que ella no se le da un toque especial, lo siento Blaine.  
**Bl.** Pues eso es justo lo que los clientes piden de los platillos de Santana.  
**B.** Estoy de acuerdo con Blaine... Es mejor que los saquemos del menú mientras llega.  
**Sam.** Espero que la clientela no baje.  
**Q.** Para evitar eso, agreguen otros platillos, chicos ustedes pueden crear algo nuevo  
**B. **Pues si.  
**Sam.** Y la pastelería?  
**B. **Siguen pidiendo Bambi...  
**Sam.** Pues también quítenlo.  
**Q.** Mi Bambi...(suspirando)

En el crucero.

**Sh.** Sentiste celos?  
**S.** Más bien envidia.  
**Sh.** Envidia?  
**S. **Si, de pronto quise ser yo la esposa de Dani y no esa chica.  
**Sh**. Entonces sentiste envidia de la esposa de Dani?  
**S.** Mucha.  
**Sh**. Mmm pero no amas a Dani.  
**S.** Pero ella a mí sí me amó y si no hubiera sido tan tonta de seguir esperando a Quinn, tal vez Dani y yo estuviésemos casadas en este momento.  
**Sh**. No es muy congruente lo que dices.  
**S.** En mi vida nada es congruente.  
**Sh**. Santana estamos avanzando no creo que sea buen momento para retroceder.  
**S. **Por qué no soy normal?  
**Sh**. Santana...  
**S.** En serio, por qué mi vida ha sido un caos desde que me di cuenta de quién era, por qué no pude ser normal, mujer con partes de mujer? Por qué mi papá no me amó lo suficiente para aceptarme como soy? Por qué mamá me abandonó?  
**Sh.** Definitivamente hemos dado un retroceso.  
**S.** Ya no sé si quiera seguir con esto.  
**Sh**. Santana!  
**S.** No tiene caso, tal vez en mi carrera sea una triunfadora pero en mi vida personal siempre seré una perdedora.  
**Sh.** En qué momento tu confianza se volvió a ir al caño?  
**S.** Me tengo que ir, gracias por su tiempo doctor Sheldon.  
**Sh.** Santana no hemos terminado.  
**S.** Ya lo hicimos, adiós.

La latina terminó la llamada por Skype.

**S. **Al diablo todo.

En un día de descanso mientras tomaba el sol en la alberca, una chica no dejaba de mirarla.

**S. **Y ahora qué demonios, acaso se me nota mi paquete o qué? (enfadada)

Santana decidió meterse a la alberca para evitar las miradas de esa chica, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando esa mujer se acercó a ella dentro del alberca.

**X.** Hola, no te había visto antes por aquí.  
**S. **Hola... Hoy es mi día de descanso, aquí trabajo.  
**X. **Ahhh con razón y qué trabajo haces aquí?  
**S. **Soy chef.  
**X. **Woooow tu eres una de las creadoras de las delicias que comemos?  
**S. **Así es.  
**X. **Qué bien, mi nombre es Kelly.  
**S. **Santana.  
**K. **Te invito una bebida.  
**S. **Ok.

La chica no perdió la oportunidad para coquetearle a la latina, las copas fueron de menos a mas.

**K. **Invítame a tu camarote.  
**S. **A qué?  
**K. **Jajajaj en serio?  
**S. **Ohhh mmm verás a mí no me gusta el sexo casual.  
**K.** A mí tampoco.  
**S. **Huh?  
**K. **Pero es bueno probar algo nuevo de vez en cuando, no lo crees?  
**S. **Lo siento, además no tengo condón.  
**K. **Y para qué querríamos un condón?  
**S. **Tengo pene.  
**K. **Qué?  
**S. **Si así que como ves no nos podemos acostar.  
**K. **Claro que si, ahora vuelvo, se dónde conseguir unos condones.  
**S. **Mmmm.

Y en efecto, la chica regresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**K. **Listo... Ahora si vamos a tu camarote?  
**S. **Ok...

Santana dejó los prejuicios de lado y simplemente se concentró en lo que su cuerpo sentía, esa tarde estuvo llena de sexo muy pasional y carnal.

**K. **Wooooow eres... Una diosa en la cama.  
**S. **Si? Quiero decir claro que si.  
**K. **Quisiera quedarme toda la noche pero...  
**S. **Si lo sé no te preocupes.  
**K. **Gracias por esta magnífica experiencia.  
**S.** Cuando quieras.

Santana se sintió algo extraña, ella no era de esas chicas que se acostaban con desconocidas, pero ya estaba hecho y para su cuerpo fue una descarga muy emocionante.

Dos días después Santana vio a Kelly en el comedor del crucero y se acercó a ella.

**S.** Hey.  
**K.** H-hola (muy nerviosa)  
**S.** Estás disfrutando la comida?  
**K.** Si-í gracias.  
**S. **Que bien, me preguntaba si en la noche te gustaría...  
**X. **Listo cariño, perdón por el retraso.  
**K. **Está bien mi amor.

Santana estaba muy confundía.

**X.** Pasa algo?  
**S.** Emmmm no, soy la chef a cargo y solo le preguntaba a la señorita si todo estaba bien.  
**X.** Ahhh muchas gracias, pero es señora, nos acabamos de casar y estamos en nuestra luna de miel.  
**S.** Ohhh ya veo, pues que la sigan pasando muy bien con permiso.  
**X.** Gracias chef.

La latina no podía salir de su asombro.

**S. **Esa tipa es recién casada y ya le puso el cuerno al idiota del marido… Me utilizó (boca abierta).

Días después se conectó vía Skype con el Dr. Sheldon.

**Sh.** Pensé que la terapia había terminado para ti.**  
****S.** Lo siento... Podemos retomarla? He tenido ansiedad y mucho coraje estos días.  
**Sh**. Por qué?  
**S. **Una tipa me utilizó para su placer personal.  
**Sh**. Mmm sexo casual?  
**S. **Si.**  
****Sh**. Y querías algo más?  
**S. **No lo sé, pero como yo no soy de esas que se acuestan con desconocidas, no sé si haya estado bien lo que hice.  
**Sh.** Bueno, creo que oficialmente eres mi paciente otra vez.**  
****S.** Gracias doctor.

Las semanas pasaron, la terapia de Santana continuó y ella se sentía cada vez mejor, la ira y la depresión estaban desapareciendo.

En LA.  
**  
****B.** Ayy que hermoso mameluco, vamos a comprarlo.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok.  
**B. **Es verde, es perfecto ya que aún no quieres saber el sexo del bebé.  
**Q.** Ya te dije que esperaré a que regrese Santana para averiguarlo.  
**B.** Pues ojalá y regrese antes de que nazca.  
**Q.** Mira se está moviendo.  
**B**. Awwww mi ahijadito bello.

La rubia comenzó a llorar.

**B.** Quinnie.  
**Q. **Extraño tanto a Santana, como quisiera que estuviera aquí para que sintiera los movimientos de nuestro bebé.  
**B. **Ella va a regresar, ya no llores por favor.

En el bar de Puck.

**P. **Hermano, hasta que te dejas ver!  
**Sam. **Si lo sé, aunque no lo creas he tenido mucho trabajo.  
**P.** Me imagino.  
**Sam.** Esa que va ahí es Hanna?  
**P.** Si, ya se va a preparar para su turno.  
**Sam.** Sigue trabajando aquí?  
**P. **Si, no ha tenido mucha suerte para conseguir trabajo de lo que estudió.  
**Sam.** Mmm.  
**P.** Nunca me imaginé que ella y Santana fueran a terminar, se veían muy enamoradas.  
**Sam. **Pues Hanna no creo que lo haya estado.  
**P.** Hablando de Santana... Me imagino que ha de estar pasándola bomba en ese crucero.  
**Sam.** De qué hablas?  
**P.** Del crucero donde está trabajando.  
**Sam.** Está trabajando en un crucero? Cómo sabes eso?  
**P.** Ah caray, que tu no lo sabías?  
**Sam.** No, ella se fue hace dos meses y no se despidió de nadie.  
**P.** Pues que raro, lo supe por mi medio hermano Jake, él también es chef, que casualidad no? En fin, resulta que se conocen de hace tiempo y él la recomendó para ese trabajo, me lo dijo el otro día que fui a conocer a su nueva bebé.  
**Sam.** Entonces ella está bien... Que gran noticia me has dado.  
**P.** Pues si.  
**Sam.** Hazme un favor, no se lo digas a nadie, ni a Hanna.  
**P.** Por qué?  
**Sam.** Porque si Santana se fue sin decir a dónde, está claro que no quería que nadie lo supiera.  
**P.** No hay problema hermano, yo no diré nada.  
**Sam.** Gracias.

En la pastelería.

**B.** A ver prueba.  
**Q. **Mmmm no Britt lo siento, esta rico pero no sabe como el de San.  
**B. **Pero le pongo los mismos ingredientes. (puchero)  
**Q. **Pues si pero no...  
**B. **En fin, entonces hasta que ella venga lo vas a comer.**  
****Q. **Y quien dijo que este no me lo voy a comer?  
**B. **Jajajaja  
**Q. **Extraño tanto a San.  
**B. **Quinn cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de ella?  
**Q. **San y yo empezamos una linda amistad, todo mundo le huía, pero cuando descubrí la hermosa persona que era ya no pude dejar de pensar en ella.**  
****B. **Cómo fue su primera vez?  
**Q. **Fue tan linda... Ninguna de las dos sabíamos bien qué hacer, estábamos tan nerviosas, días antes habíamos estado besando y tocándonos, pero todo cambió el día que cumplió 16 años, ella estaba tan sorprendida cuando me vio frente a la puerta de su casa con ese pastel.

_**Flashback.**__**  
**__  
__**S.**__ Quinn?__  
__**Q.**__ Hey San, sé que ya te felicité en la escuela por tu cumple pero... Quise traerte esto para celebrar, puedo pasar?__  
__**S.**__ Claro._

_Las chicas se fueron a la cocina._

_**Q.**__ Traje velas.__  
__**S.**__ Jejeje 1 y 6...__  
__**Q.**__ Claro, tus dulces 16, pide un deseo y luego apágalas.__  
__**S.**__ Ok... Listo.__  
__**Q.**__ Qué pediste?__  
__**S.**__ No te lo voy a decir, luego no se cumplirá.__  
__**Q.**__ Jajajaja ok, vamos a partirlo.__  
__**S.**__ Si._

_Luego de comer pastel subieron a la habitación de Santana._

_**Q.**__ Te traje algo, es pequeño pero...__  
__**S.**__ Qué linda pulsera (gran sonrisa)__  
__**Q.**__ Te gusta?__  
__**S.**__ Siiiii.__  
__**Q.**__ Quiero que la uses siempre.__  
__**S**__. Lo haré._

_Tímidamente la latina se inclinó para besar a la rubia, quien de inmediato respondió al beso._

_Luego ese beso se convirtió en varios que de inmediato calentaron las cosas entre las chicas._

_**Q.**__ San...__  
__**S. **__Hueles tan rico Quinnie (besando su cuello)__  
__**Q.**__ Ahhh._

_Las manos de la rubia viajaron por debajo de la playera de Santana para tocar su espalda, en un movimiento rápido Quinn le quitó dicha prenda._

_**S. **__Quinn.__  
__**Q.**__ Solo déjame verte.__  
__**S. **__Es que...__  
__**Q.**__ Por favor.__  
__**S. **__Ok._

_La latina desabrochó su sostén y sus senos quedaron expuestos._

_**Q.**__ Son lindos.__  
__**S. **__Algo pequeños.__**  
**__**Q.**__ Los míos también son pequeños.__  
__**S. **__Si?__  
__**Q.** Si, ayúdame._

_Santana le sacó el vestido a Quinn para dejarla solo en ropa interior, luego la rubia se quitó el sostén._

_**S.** Woooow puedo?__  
__Q. Si._

_La mano de la morena fue directo al pezón de la chica de ojos verdes._

_**Q.** Mmm.__  
__**S.** Quinn._

_Santana continuó besando a Quinn, pero luego sus labios viajaron a su pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces, succionó el pezón de la rubia._

_**Q**. Ahhh.__  
__**S.** Te lastimé?__  
__**Q.** No, se sintió muy bien.__  
__**S.** Puedo seguir?__  
__**Q.** Si._

_Santana continuó dándole toda su atención a los pezones de la rubia, luego llevó su mano al interior de las bragas de Quinn para poder masajear su vagina._

_**Q.** Sácalo San.__  
__**S.** Si._

_En segundos la latina estaba totalmente desnuda frente a Quinn, así que la rubia se quitó su tanga._

_**S.** Eres tan hermosa.__  
__**Q.** Tu también.__  
__**S**. Puedo verla?__  
__**Q.** Si (sonrojada)_

_Quinn separó sus piernas._

_**S.** Cielos..._

_Santana no podía dejar de admirar la vagina húmeda de la rubia, paso una y otra vez sus dedos entre los pliegues rosados._

_**Q.** Ven, bésame.__  
__**S.** Quinn yo...__  
__**Q.** Te necesito.__  
__**S.** Y yo a ti.__  
__**Q.** Estoy lista.__  
__**S**. Si?__  
__**Q.** Si, quiero ser tuya.__  
__**S.** No tengo un preservativo.__  
__**Q.** Te sales antes, mis compañeras del equipo así le hacen.__  
__**S.** Ok..._

_Luego de más besos y caricias, Santana se acomodó entre las piernas de Quinn y alineó su punta en la entrada de la rubia._

_**S.** Es aquí verdad?__  
__**Q.** Jejejeje si..__  
__**S.** Yo emmm me dices si te lastimo.__  
__**Q.** Si._

_Y la latina empezó a penetrar lentamente a Quinn._

_**Q.** Ayyy.__  
__**S.** Lo siento.__  
__**Q.** Estas muy grande San, no creo que quepa.__  
__**S.** Entonces lo dejamos para después.__  
__**Q.** Noooo, vamos a intentarlo otra vez si? Abriré mas las piernas, pero con cuidado.__  
__**S.** Ok..._

_Y lo intentaron otra vez, el dolor en la rubia era latente, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy excitada, Santana se sentía como en un sueño, estaba a punto de penetrar por completo a la mujer que amaba._

_**S.** Entró.__  
__**Q.** Si..._

_Y los movimientos de cadera comenzaron._

_**Q**. Ahhhh ah ah.__  
__**S.** Dios mmmm ahhhh.__  
__**Q.** Santana ahhhh.__  
__**S**. Quinn te sientes tan bien.__  
__**Q.** Esto mmm es maravilloso ahhh._

_Los besos y caricias continuaron, un color rojizo se asomaba cada que Santana sacaba un poco su pene, ella acababa de desvirgar a la chica de sus sueños._

_**S.** Quinn estas tan rica.__  
__**Q.** Tu también San, no pares por favor.__  
__**S.** Ahhhhh._

_Unos movimientos pélvicos más y la rubia tuvo un fuerte orgasmo que de inmediato hizo que sus paredes apretaran al miembro de la latina._

_**S.** Voy... Dios voy a venirme.__  
__**Q.** Afuera Santana.__  
__**S.** Dios, siiii._

_Rápidamente sacó su erección para vaciar su semilla en la pierna de Quinn._

_**S**. Quinn... Yo... No sé cómo explicar lo que siento en estos momentos.__  
__**Q.** Ni yo.__  
__**S.** Quinn, yo emmm, quieres ser mi novia?__  
__**Q.** Claro que si San, si quiero ser tu novia. (gran sonrisa)__  
__**S.** Te amo Quinn.__  
__**Q.** Te amo San._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_  
**Q.** Luego nos quedamos ahí acostadas aun desnudas, acariciándonos y besándonos hasta que tuve que regresar a casa, pero en cuanto llegué le llamé por teléfono y estuvimos hablando toda la noche, al día siguiente estaba tan nerviosa por verla, pero en cuanto me la topé en los pasillos corrí hacia ella y la besé como si no la hubiera visto en semanas, toda la preparatoria estaba en shock por lo que veía, pero no me importó, la tomé de la mano y fuimos a clases, luego les dije a todos que era mi novia y lo demás ya no importó solo ella y yo.  
**B.** Woow eso es muy lindo Quinn.  
**Q.** Lo sé, fueron dos meses perfectos, pasábamos todo el día juntas, cuando no estábamos en su casa estábamos en la mía, mis padres ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que teníamos una relación, tuvimos un montón de sexo en mi habitación sin que ellos lo supieran, pero cuando no tuve mi periodo todo empezó a ponerse muy feo.  
**B.** Pero ella siempre estuvo contigo, te amaba tanto, ella se desvivía por ti.  
**Q.** Lo sé y yo todo lo eché a perder.  
**B.** Pero pueden empezar desde cero.  
**Q.** Es lo que mas quiero, comenzar desde cero con Santana, tener a nuestro bebé y luego casarnos y estar juntas para toda la vida.  
**B.** Algo me dice que así será.  
**Q.** Ojalá, porque tengo muy claro que solo podré ser completamente feliz a su lado, solo ella me hace sentir bien tanto física como emocionalmente.

El trabajo de Santana estaba a días de terminar.

**Sh.** Lista para volver a la realidad?  
**S.** No.. Lo he pensado bien y creo que me tomaré dos semanas de vacaciones, nunca en mi vida las he tenido.  
**Sh.** Es buena idea, relajarte antes de volver a LA.  
**S.** Si.  
**Sh.** Y a dónde irás?  
**S.** A Cancún en México, siempre he querido conocer ese lugar, quiero reencontrarme con mis raíces mexicanas, hablé con el personal que esta a cargo de organizar las excursiones en los puertos y ellos me consiguieron los boletos de avión y el hospedaje, además quiero probar comida mexicana real.  
**Sh.** Jajaja te entiendo.  
**S.** Y aprender algo para llevarlo al restaurante.  
**Sh**. Entonces decidiste regresar a trabajar con tus hermanos?  
**S.** Si, ya basta de ser egoísta con ellos, cuando sentí que me traicionaron por aceptar el dinero de Quinn, jamás pensé que su sueño también estaba a punto de volverse una pesadilla, su futuro estaba en peligro, pero luego de mucho meditarlo me doy cuenta de que no soy nadie para quitarles esa ilusión.  
**Sh.** Lo dicho vas mejorando.  
**S.** Si... Estoy mejorando. (sonriendo)

Luego de despedirse de Dani y su esposa y de recoger sus pertenencias, la latina tomó un taxi y viajó al aeropuerto más cercano para volar a Cancún.

Estando ahí disfrutó de cada una de las actividades que el hotel ofrecía, se relajó por días y salió a conocer la ciudad, a pasear por los mercados para probar los platillos de la región, a ver el sin fin de artesanías que los lugareños vendían.

S. Adoro poder hablar español.

De pronto una mujer con un pequeño bebé se acercó a ver las artesanías.

La latina no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el bebé comenzó a balbucear.

**S.** Es muy lindo su hijo.  
**X.** Gracias señorita, vine a comprarle una sonaja artesanal, mírelas.  
**S.** Ahh son bonitas.  
**X**. Mucho, nos vemos.  
**S.** Bye... Señora deme esa sonaja por favor.  
**Xx.** Muy bien.

Las vacaciones de Santana terminaron y tuvo que regresar a LA.

Justo al pie de su edificio, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, pero tomó varias respiraciones y entró en él.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento le extrañó mucho que del interior proviniera una canción, así que decidió entrar.

S. Qué demonios? (frunciendo el ceño)

Entonces vio cerca de la cocina a Quinn cantando "Come See About Me" y bailando tomando su panza de embarazo, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme emoción al ver en ese estado a la chica, su vientre estaba casi del mismo tamaño como cuando Bambi murió.

**S.** Quinn?  
**Q.** San? Dios mío volviste!

Con una enorme sonrisa la rubia corrió a abrazar a Santana.

**Q.** Sabía que volverías, lo sabía (abrazándola fuerte)  
**S**. Si... Volví, qué haces aquí?  
**Q.** Me mudé para esperarte hasta que volvieras.  
**S.** Ohhh.  
**Q.** Mira mi amor tu mami ya volvió. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Está enorme.  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**S.** Puedo?  
**Q.** Claro.

La latina se hincó y comenzó a acariciar el vientre de la rubia.

**S.** Hola bebito, cumplí lo que te prometí, estoy de vuelta (pensaba)

Luego se puso de pie.

**Q.** Dónde estabas, a dónde fuiste?  
**S.** Fui a trabajar.  
**Q.** Pero traes un color como si...  
**S.** También me tomé unas vacaciones.  
**Q.** Ohhh, iré por los chicos, tienen que saber que volviste.  
**S.** Ok.

Santana fue a apagar el reproductor de música, entonces los chicos llegaron.

**B.** Sanny, Sanny!  
**S.** Britt Britt (gran sonrisa)  
**B.** Dónde te metiste? (golpeándola en el brazo)  
**S.** Auuuch, fui a trabajar (sobándose) a un crucero.  
**Bl.** Ven acá (abrazándola) nos tenias tan preocupados.  
**S.** Lo siento, pero no tuve el valor para despedirme.  
**Q.** Pero ya está aquí chicos! (gran sonrisa)  
**Bl**. Esto hay que celebrarlo, le llamaré a Sam.  
**S.** Y cómo está el bebé?  
**Q.** Perfectamente, tiene el peso ideal.  
**S.** Sabes qué es?  
**Q.** No, aun no.  
**S.** Ohhh.

Cuando el rubio llegó al departamento los chicos le hicieron infinidad de preguntas a las que ella contestó.

**B.** Entonces regresarás a trabajar con nosotros?  
**S.** Si Brittany.  
**B.** Fabuloso, fabuloso! (aplaudiendo)  
**Sam.** Los cuatro fantásticos vuelven al ataque!  
**B**. Ahora somos 5.  
**S.** Jejeje claro.

Santana les mostró varias fotos que tomó de su estadía en el crucero y de los puertos en los cuales hizo parada el barco.

**Sam.** Woow algún día tengo que tomar un crucero.  
**Bl.** Ya lo creo.  
**Q. **Auch.  
**S.** Pasa algo?**  
****Q**. No, solo me dio una patadita.  
**S.** Puedo sentir?**  
****Q**. Si.  
**S.** Jejejeje recuerdo cuando Bambi hacía lo mismo, le hablaba y se ponía como loquita en tu barriga.**  
****Q**. Si, en cuanto escuchaba tu voz, ella se emocionaba.

Luego hubo un silencio incómodo.

**Sam**. Mmm y seguirás tomando tu terapia?  
**S.** De hecho no la he dejado, por Skype la tomé.  
**B.** Y cómo vas?  
**S.** Mi doctor me dice que estoy mejorando pero que va a tomar bastante tiempo, hay muchas cosas en mi pasado que me hicieron una persona insegura y con poca autoestima, estaba algo controlado pero cuando pasó lo del incendio y lo de Hanna, todo se fue a la basura.  
**Q. **También por mi culpa.  
**S.** Pues... En fin lo importante es que estoy trabajando muy duro en eso para recuperarme al 100.  
**Bl.** Supimos lo de tu mamá, estábamos tan angustiados que le llamé a Kitty y ella me lo contó.  
**S**. Esa es otra cosa que me atormenta un poco, pero también lo estoy tratando.

Mas tarde los chicos se despidieron.

**Q. **San... Quieres que regrese al departamento de los chicos?  
**S.** No, puedes quedarte aquí, no te preocupes, no te haré daño.  
**Q.** Lo sé... Sabes? En dos días iré a mi cita... Quieres acompañarme?  
**S. **Seguro.  
**Q.** Que bien.  
**S.** Ahh por cierto espera...

La latina entró a su habitación por algo.

**S**. Le traje esto al bebé, es una sonaja mexicana... Creo que le puede gustar.  
**Q.** Es hermosa San, gracias.  
**S.** Es mejor ir a dormir, quiero estar temprano en la panadería, hay muchos pasteles Bambi por hornear.**  
****Q**. Hablando de...

La rubia fue a su habitación y regresó con el oso de Bambi.

**Q.** Este amiguito se portó muy bien y le hizo compañía todas las noches a nuestro bebito, pero creo que a partir de hoy querrá volver a estar contigo.  
**S.** Gracias... Buenas noches Quinn.  
**Q. **Buenas noches San... Gracias por volver. (sonriendo)  
**S.** De nada.

En la habitación de Santana.

**S.** Me extrañaste mi amor? Porque yo a ti si, cuidaste a tu hermanito? Te amo mi Bambi hermosa, prometo nunca volverme a separar de ti.

Al siguiente día los chicos llegaron juntos a la panadería, todos los empleados estaban felices de ver a Santana nuevamente por ahí.

Decidieron incluir otra vez los platillos de la latina en el menú, además agregaron nuevos que la latina había aprendido al trabajar en el crucero y en sus vacaciones.

En la cita con el ginecólogo.

**Dr.** El bebé sigue creciendo saludablemente.  
**S.** Woow el sonido del corazón es muy fuerte.  
**Dr.** Así es... Señora Quinn, ahora si quiere saber el sexo de su bebé?  
**Q.** Si, estaba esperando a que mi novia regresara para saberlo.  
**S.** Novia? (pensó)  
**Dr.** Muy bien, veamos...  
**Q.** Qué quieres tener San?  
**S.** Pues... (incómoda)  
**Dr.** Felicidades señoras, serán madres de una preciosa niña.  
**Q.** Niña? Otra vez niña Santana! Vamos a tener una bebita (muy emocionada)  
**S.** Una niña... Una niña (sonriendo)

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Sugerencias?**_

_**Ya vieron el final de Glee? Yo en un rato más, primero tengo que ir a comprar unas bebidas para darme valor jejeje**_

_**Les gustaría algún sobrenombre-apodo para la bebé? Como lo hice con Bambi? **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	14. Elise

_**Pequeña actualización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Elise.  
**  
**Q.** No imaginé que tuviéramos otra niña (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Lo sé, es mucha casualidad.  
**Q.** Te agrada la idea?  
**S. **Si, claro.  
**Q.** Tenemos que comprarle mucha ropita.  
**S. **Quieres ir de una vez?  
**Q.** Genial, vamos.

En la tienda de ropa...

**Q.** Awww mira Santana que bonitos vestidos.  
**S.** Dignos de una pequeña princesa.  
**Q**. Recuerdas cuando le compramos ropa Bambi?  
**S.** Sí era muy corriente y tú la odiaste.  
**Q.** No la odié.  
**S.** Lo hiciste por eso la tuve que regalar.  
**Q**. Estaba muy triste por la muerte de Bambi.  
**S.** Claro.  
**Q.** Pero ahora le podremos comprar a nuestra hija todo lo mejor.  
**S. **Así es, escoge algo y yo escojo otras cosas.  
**Q.** Nuestra bebé será perfecta.

La latina no dijo nada, en cambio continuó viendo la ropita.

Ya en la noche regresaron a su departamento, sus amigos llegaron más tarde para saber las noticias.

**B.** Tendré una ahijada tengo mucha emoción ella será hermosa (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q. **Lo será Brittany.  
**Bl. **Santana podemos discutir los nuevos platillos del menú?  
**S.** Claro, vamos a la cocina.

En la cocina

**Bl**. Estás emocionada por la noticia?  
**S.** Estoy un poco mmm... confundida. (mueca)  
**Bl. **Sigues pensando que no es tu hija verdad?  
**S.** He meditado mucho acerca de eso y creo que lo que todos me dicen sobre Quinn es verdad, ella no sería tan malvada como para mentirme en algo así, pero aun no confío mucho en ella, aunque le daré el beneficio de la duda.  
**Bl.** Eso quiere decir que...  
**S. **Voy a tener una hija Blaine y a partir de este momento cuidaré muy bien de ella y de su madre.  
**Bl.** No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti Santana, me alegra que por fin estés aceptando a tu bebé.  
**S. **Ella recibirá todo lo que Bambi no pudo tener a mi lado, la llenaré de lujos pero sobre todo de mucho amor, ella será lo más importante en mi vida.  
**Bl.** Y Quinn?  
**S. **Ya te lo dije, también cuidaré de ella pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a enamorar, dudo mucho que eso vuelva a pasar.  
**Bl.** Bueno lo importante es que voy a ser tío**  
****S.** Así es mi hermano.

Cuando las chicas estaban a punto de irse a dormir.

**Q.** Descansa Santana mañana tenemos que trabajar muy temprano  
**S.** Sí, la verdad estoy algo agotada, buenas noches Quinn.  
**Q**. No te vas a despedir de burbujita?  
**S.** Burbujita? Jajajaja eso qué es?  
**Q**. Así le voy a decir a nuestra bebé, te gusta? Mira parece una burbujita (tocando su vientre)  
**S.** Es muy cursi, además eso ya parece una burbujota.  
**Q.** Jajaja que chistosa eh, recuerda que tú le pusiste a nuestra primera hija Bambi así que yo le llamaré a ésta princesita burbujita.  
**S.** Jaja ok pero es mejor que vayas pensando en un nombre real porque burbujita no creo que le guste mucho a la niña  
**Q.** Muy bien, pensaré en algunos pero tú piensa en otros.  
**S.** Perfecto, hasta mañana  
**Q.** Despídete.  
**S. **Jejeje ok.

La latina se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de la barriga de Quinn.

**S. **Duerme bien princesa y deja descansar a tu mami (acariciando el vientre de la rubia)  
**Q.** Ahora sí, hasta mañana.  
**S.** Sí... Descansa.

Cuando la latina entró a su habitación...

**S.** No te enojes mi amor (abrazando al oso) sabes que tú eres mi princesita hermosa y que siempre tendrás un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, pero ahora vas a tener una hermanita y la tengo que cuidar, sabes que también te quise cuidar a ti pero no pude, ahora la vida me da una nueva oportunidad de ser madre, tú me ayudarás a cuidar de ella verdad? Sé que serás su ángel de la guarda como lo has sido para mí desde el día que te fuiste al cielo, te amo Bambi.

La latina siguió abrazando al osito y luego se durmió.

Al día siguiente.

**Sam.** Qué gran sonrisa Santana.  
**S.** Bueno, las cosas marchan bien por el momento.  
**Sam.** Me imagino.  
**S. **Sam, has sabido algo de Hanna?  
**Sam.** La vi hace tiempo, un día que fui al negocio de Puck a tomar una copa, ella estaba a punto de hacer su número.  
**S.** Sigue trabajando en ese lugar?  
**Sam.** En ese entonces sí, ahora no lo sé, Puck dijo que ella aún no había encontrado trabajo.  
**S.** Qué lástima, sé lo mucho que se esforzó para terminar su carrera de abogacía.  
**Sam.** La sigues amando?  
**S. **Sí, pero ella no me amó de la manera que yo necesitaba, así que tengo que aceptarlo y seguir con mi vida.  
**Sam**. Hablando de seguir con tu vida, Blaine me contó las nuevas noticias.  
**S.** Jajajaja sí, será una niña.  
**Sam.** Al parecer tú solo haces niñas Santana.  
**S.** Jajaja si eso parece.  
**Sam**. Ya estás segura de que sí es tu hija?  
**S.** Segura lo que se dice segura no, pero creo que Quinn no puede ser tan despiadada como para mentirme en eso.  
**Sam.** Buen punto, además ella sufrió tanto como tú cuando Bambi murió así que tampoco creo que te esté mintiendo, sigues pensando en hacerte la prueba de ADN?  
**S**. La verdad ahorita no sé qué pensar acerca de eso.  
**Sam.** Santana y en dado caso que Quinn estuviera mintiendo qué harías?  
**S.** No quiero ni imaginármelo, así que prefiero seguir tomando la terapia, ya que eso me ayuda a controlar mi ira y mi temperamento, de lo contrario tal vez la mataría a golpes y no quiero que eso suceda nunca.  
**Sam. **Tú no serías capaz de hacer lo mismo que tu padre te hizo a ti y a tu madre, así que no te preocupes, porque eres una mujer extraordinaria y lo más importante es que serás una súper madre extraordinaria y yo seré un tío muy orgulloso de su sobrina.  
**S.** Espero que me ayudes a cambiar pañales.  
**Sam.** Jajajaja eso jamás, ni por todo el oro del mundo.  
**S.** Jajaja cobarde.

Días más tarde Santana se reunió con su terapeuta el doctor Sheldon.  
**  
****Sh**. Santana por fin te vuelvo a ver en persona.  
**S. **Jajaja lo sé doctor, cómo le fue en su conferencia en Massachusetts?  
**Sh.** Maravillosamente, en el país existen millones de personas como nosotros Santana, y hay que ayudarlos a que se acepten tal y como son pero sobre todo a que se amen a sí mismos.  
**S**. Lo sé.  
**Sh.** Pero dime, cómo han sido estos días desde que regresaste de tu viaje?  
**S.** Bastante intensos, el trabajo en el restaurante ha sido muy pesado, estamos cambiando el menú ya que le estamos agregando nuevos platillos, pero lo más importante que ha pasado en estos días es algo de lo que me acabo de enterar.  
**Sh.** Y qué es eso?  
**S.** El otro día acompañé a Quinn con el ginecólogo, estando ahí nos enteramos que el bebé es una niña, doctor Sheldon voy a ser madre de una pequeñita otra vez. (sonriendo)  
**Sh.** Woooow felicidades Santana, estoy muy sorprendido por tu cambio de actitud, con referencia al bebé.  
**S.** Realmente quiero cambiar doctor, deseo que este coraje y dolor se vayan, quiero ser feliz, quiero volver a ser la chica que era antes, más bien dicho quiero ser una mejor mujer a partir de este momento, quiero ser una buena madre, no quiero perderme ni un segundo más de la vida de mi hija, porque no quiero que algún día ella me vaya a reprochar que no estuve a su lado en los principales momentos de su existencia, sé que aún no estoy segura si es mi bebé, pero aun así le daré lo mejor de mí.  
**Sh.** Santana sé honesta, sabes que es tu hija verdad?  
**S.** Mi corazón me dice que sí, casi siempre mi corazón se equivoca, me han herido mucho en toda mi vida, pero no permitiré que mi amargura dañe a mi bebé, así que sí, burbujita es mi hija y la amo con todo mi corazón.  
**Sh**. Jajaja burbujita?  
**S.** Si lo sé, es un apodo bastante cursi, pero así la nombró Quinn, creo que así le llamaremos para siempre.  
**Sh**. Felicidades Santana, nuevamente hemos progresado, por favor ya no retrocedamos más, recuerda que todo depende de ti.  
**S.** No lo haremos, se lo prometo.  
**Sh**. Maravilloso, hay otra cosa de la que te quiero hablar.  
**S.** Ah sí?  
**Sh**. Sí, sabes que presido una fundación que ayuda a jóvenes con preferencias sexuales distintas, bien… La próxima semana ofreceré una fiesta a los nuevos chicos que han entrado en la fundación, se podría decir que tú eres una de esos nuevos chicos, así que deseo que asistas.  
**S. **Muchas gracias por la invitación Dr. Sheldon, claro que asistiré.  
**Sh**. Ok te pasaré la dirección y el horario de la fiesta.

Los días continuaron pasando, las visitas al ginecólogo se hicieron un poco más frecuentes, la bebé comenzaba reaccionar ante la voz de Santana cada que ella le hablaba, eso hacía a la latina sumamente feliz.

**S.** Quinn… en la noche iré a una reunión que organiza mi terapeuta.  
**Q.** Mmmm, tardarás mucho?  
**S. **No lo creo, no conozco a nadie ahí.  
**Q.** Puedo acompañarte?  
**S. **No creo que sea buena idea, mejor quédate a descansar.  
**Q.** Ok…

En la fiesta.

**S.** Wooow, sí que hay muchas personas como nosotros doctor.  
**Sh**. Recuerda que los asistentes solo son los que han salido del clóset, imagínate lo que aún viven atrapados en él.  
**S. **Lo sé.  
**Sh**. Mira quiero presentarte a una de mis ex pacientes, a esta chica la conocí cuando sus padres la trajeron a mi consultorio cuando apenas tenía 10 años.  
**S. **Ok…  
**Sh**. Ivonne, mira te presento a Santana López, una de mis pacientes.  
**I. **Hola mucho gusto, Ivonne Cooper.  
**Sh**. Las dejaré un momento a solas, voy a saludar a otros pacientes.  
**S. **Ok…  
**I. **Así que eres una de las tantas pacientes del doctor.  
**S.** Sí, él me ha ayudado mucho.  
**I. **No te animabas a salir del closet?  
**S.** Salí desde los 15 años, ese no fue el problema, el problema era otro.  
**I. **En serio?  
**S.** Si… verás soy lesbiana pero…  
**I. **Ahhh ese no es problema, yo soy bisexual y me fascina serlo.**  
S.** Jajaja bueno a mí también me fascina ser lesbiana, el punto aquí es que tengo pene.  
**I. **Pene? Ah caray… entonces eres?  
**S.** Transgénero y eso me ha traído algunos problemas de confianza.  
**I. **Te entiendo perfectamente, a mí mi bisexualidad me trajo muchos problemas, pero con mis padres, ellos no entendían mi manera de ser, hasta que con ayuda del doctor Sheldon poco a poco lo han ido asimilando pero sobre todo aceptando.**  
S.** El doctor es genial.  
**I. **Lo es… Así que tienes pene?  
**S.** Sí.  
**I. **Interesante… Ven vamos por una bebida.  
**S.** Vamos.

El resto de la noche Santana e Ivonne siguieron platicando.

**S**. Woow es algo tarde, me tengo que ir.  
**I.** No es taaan tarde… Santana te invito a mi departamento.  
**S**. Jejeje no gracias, como te digo ya es algo tarde y…  
**I.** Oh por dios jajaja estás nerviosa, que tierna te ves.  
**S**. Claro que no estoy nerviosa, es solo que… sí creo saber cuáles son tus intenciones, déjame decirte que no me gusta el sexo casual.  
**I.** Yo tampoco soy así, pero mira, mañana por la tarde me iré de vacaciones con mis padres por varios meses, según ellos quieren recuperar el tiempo que perdieron conmigo, en fin me gustas muchísimo, en esos meses pueden pasar miles de cosas y quiero estar contigo esta noche antes de que me vaya.  
**S.** Jejejeje que directa.  
**I. **Si lo sé, pero si no me tuviera que ir a esas vacaciones, te aseguro que te invitaría a salir conmigo y esas cosas, pero es ahora o nunca, qué dices? Vamos a mi departamento y tenemos sexo alucinante o esperamos a que vuelva para ver qué es lo que pasa, con el riesgo de que nunca pase nada.  
**S.** Pues…

La latina estaba muy nerviosa….pero tomó una decisión.

**S.** Ok, vamos pero primero tenemos que pasar a comprar…  
**I. **Lo entiendo, vamos a despedirnos del doctor.

El doctor le dio una mirada de complicidad a Santana y se despidió de ellas, las chicas fueron a comprar unos preservativos y luego condujeron directo al departamento de Ivonne, donde hubo mucho sexo.

Casi por la mañana, el teléfono de Santana empezó a sonar.

**I. **Mmm apaga eso.  
**S.** Voy… Dios es Quinn...  
**I. **Tienes novia?  
**S.** No…

La morena contestó.

**S.** Hola.**  
Q**. Santana, dónde estás? Son las 7 de la mañana y no has llegado, te encuentras bien?  
**S.** Si…emm ya voy para allá.  
**Q**. Ok.

La llamada terminó.

**I. **Entonces no es tu novia?  
**S.** No, es algo complicado, pero créeme no tengo novia.  
**I. **Ok, te creo (besándola)  
**S.** Me tengo que ir, esta noche fue maravillosa.  
**I. **Sí que lo fue.  
**S.** Crees que regresando de tú viaje nos podamos volver a ver?  
**I. **Espero que sí, dame tú número de teléfono.  
**S.** Ok.

Más tarde, Santana regresó a su departamento.

**Q**. Bueno días, creí que jamás volverías.  
**S.** Ya estoy aquí.**  
Q**. Por qué estuviste toda la noche fuera de casa?  
**S.** Pues la fiesta se prolongó un rato y…  
**Q**. Te acostaste con alguien verdad.  
**S.** Qué?**  
Q**. Santana, tienes el cuello lleno de chupetones.  
**S.** Ohh… mmm.  
**Q**. Por qué lo hiciste? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Quinn soy soltera, no tiene nada de malo.**  
Q**. Pero y tu hija?  
**S.** Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, además tú has hecho los mismo miles de veces no? Tener sexo casual.  
**Q**. Y siempre tienes que restregarme en la cara lo mismo, ok Santana, acuéstate con quien se te dé la gana, al menos ya estaremos a mano.

La rubia entró a su habitación.

**S.** Demonios… (soltando el aire)

No se volvió a tocar el tema de la noche de sexo casual de Santana, aunque a la rubia le seguía doliendo muchísimo, tuvo que aguantarse para que la convivencia con la latina fuera amena.

Las chicas fueron a comprarle una cuna a la pequeñita, Santana escogió la más hermosa que había en la tienda de muebles, no quería escatimar ni un solo centavo para su hija.  
**  
****Q.** No crees que está muy cara Santana?  
**S.** Nunca nada será lo suficientemente caro para burbujita, ya te lo he dicho 1000 veces si hubiera tenido el dinero que tengo hoy cuando esperábamos a Bambi, ella habría recibido exactamente lo mismo que recibirá burbujita.  
**Q**. Le diste lo mejor que pudiste Santana.  
**S.** No, si eso fuera verdad Bambi estaría a nuestro lado en este momento ya con 9 años. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** Siento haberte hecho sentir mal.  
**S.** El tema de Bambi siempre me dolerá, es inevitable, aún no puedo aprender a vivir sin ella. (alejándose)

La rubia sintió una punzada en el corazón, ella jamás olvidó a su hija, tampoco olvidó del todo a la latina, pero sus excesos fueron más fuertes que ella y simplemente hubo días en que no las recordó cómo debía.

El resto de la tarde Santana estuvo seria, habló muy poco con Quinn, la rubia estaba preocupada por el estado de la latina así que le llamó Blaine.

Minutos más tarde el chico llegó al departamento de la morena para hablar con ella, la rubia salió para dejarlos solos y se fue al departamento de enfrente con Brittany.

**Bl.** Santana cómo estás?  
**S.** Bien por qué?  
**Bl**. Bueno, supe que fueron a comprar la cuna de su hija, y quería ver si todo estaba bien.  
**S.** No sabes mentir hermano, pero la verdad es que no estoy bien, descubrí que necesito enfocarme un poco más en la terapia con el tema de Bambi, me sigue doliendo muchísimo su muerte a pesar de que ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso, por ejemplo hoy recordé que tuve que comprarle a mi bebé una cuna de segunda mano, en cambio a burbujita le acabo de comprar una bastante ostentosa y sé que eso no está bien pero aun así lo hice, a veces pienso que me voy a volver loca Blaine, realmente estoy mal mejor dicho sigo mal.  
**Bl.** Santana no estás mal, has mejorado muchísimo, además creo que lo que sientes es normal, he conocido varias personas que han perdido a sus hijos y nunca lo superan por completo, además las circunstancias en que ustedes perdieron a Bambi fueron realmente dolorosas, pero debes de dejar de sentirte culpable por su muerte, éramos unos niños Santana, no teníamos la ayuda de ningún adulto, ganábamos muy poco dinero, éramos muy pobres, nadie de nosotros comíamos bien, recuerdas que nuestros departamentos estaban infestados de cucarachas y otros insectos? O fumigábamos o medio comíamos, obviamente optamos por comer, Santana ahora somos diferentes, tenemos dinero y una casa decente, nunca debemos olvidar nuestros orígenes, pero tampoco hay que exagerar, eso está en el pasado y lo mejor que podemos hacer es vivir nuestro presente y construir un buen futuro, tú y Quinn tienen una segunda oportunidad para darle a ésta bebé una buena vida, aquí todo mundo sabe que si hubieran tenido los mismos medios hace nueve años nunca habría muerto Bambi, pero desgraciadamente eso no se puede cambiar, no te presiones demasiado, tu solo disfruta de tu nueva bebé, aunque no está demás que lo hables con tu doctor, él sabrá muy bien cómo ayudarte en ese aspecto.  
**S**. Lo haré, quiero que este dolor ya no sea tan desgarrador, quiero sanar mis heridas.  
**B**l. Sé que lo harás.

En una visita al ginecólogo.

**Dr.** Señoras es la semana 28 de gestación y es el momento indicado para poderle hacer una ecografía 4d a su hija.  
**Q**. Sí por favor si quiero yo quiero conocer su carita, estás de acuerdo Santana?  
**S.** Claro que sí (nerviosa)

El doctor hizo las maniobras necesarias para que las chicas vieron a su hija.

**Q.** Dios mío, mira Santana tiene tus labios.  
**S.** Jejeje eso parece.  
**Q**. Háblale mi amor.  
**S.** Hola burbujita, todo bien por ahí?**  
****Q**. Doctor, esa es una sonrisa? (boca abierta)  
**Dr**. Jajaja, son reflejos del bebé pero podría decirse que sí fue una sonrisa.  
**Q.** Burbujita te ama Santana.  
**S.** Es preciosa.  
**Dr.** Cuantas imágenes quieren?  
**S. **Muchísimas doctor imprima todas las necesarias y queremos una copia del video.  
**Dr.** Jajaja ok.

Al llegar a casa, las chicas le demostraron las imágenes a sus amigos, todos tuvieron distintas opiniones sobre que se parecían más a la rubia o a la morena, pero al final todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que la bebita era hermosa, en ese preciso instante, la latina colocó una de las imágenes en un porta retrato y la puso en su buró.

**S.** Me hubiera encantado una imagen así como está de tu carita Bambi, eras tan hermosa mi amor, siempre serás muy hermosa.

Los días siguieron pasando Quinn ya contaba con 34 semanas de gestación, cada vez se acercaba más el parto y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, el restaurante estaba siendo muy visitado por nuevos clientes a quienes les encantó los nuevos platillos que se agregaron al menú, la pastelería también era un éxito, rápidamente habían sido contratados, por varios eventos sobre todo bodas.

Una tarde luego de regresar de su terapia.

**S.** Hola Quinn estás bien?  
**Q.** Más o menos, por la noche no pude dormir nada bien y hace rato trate de tomar una siesta pero fue imposible, la panza no me deja.  
**S. **Creo que eso es normal.  
**Q.** Sí, lo sé, es sólo que con Bambi no llegamos hasta este punto y no sé cómo hacerle para poder dormir mejor, estoy tan agotada.  
**S**. Cierto, tu panza es muy grande, haz estado comiendo muy bien y por eso burbujita está un poco gordita.  
**Q**. Jajaja, tú me has dado de comer para no tener hambre en 1000 años.  
**S**. Es algo que tenía que hacer. (sonrisa triste)  
**Q**. Lo siento San, no sabes lo mucho que lo siento.  
**S.** Qué cosa?  
**Q**. Haberte culpado por la muerte de Bambi, cuando tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso.  
**S.** Claro que tuve que ver.  
**Q**. No mí amor, pero me sentía tan triste, tan enojada, que lo primero que hice fue culparte a ti por todo, cuando tú siempre estuviste a mi lado en todo momento, pudiste haberme dejado pero no lo hiciste, te comportaste como toda una mujer aunque tuvieras 16 años, en cambio yo seguí siendo la misma mocosa caprichosa y engreída a la que media preparatoria temía, maduré Santana pero no al mismo tiempo que tú, si hubiera tenido fuerza de voluntad me habría quedado a tu lado, pero fui muy cobarde y por eso me fui con papá, además extrañaba mucho mi manera de vivir, no te lo voy a negar, pero de algo tienes que estar muy segura, cuando me entregué a ti lo hice por amor, acepté ser tu novia porque te amaba, nunca te he dejado de amar y creo que te amaré para siempre.  
**S.** Yo te amé desde el momento en que te vi, me asusté tanto cuando empecé a sentir eso por ti, pero cuando me besaste por primera vez, me ilusioné mucho porque creí que lo tuyo y lo mío sería para siempre, no bastaron tantas horas de trabajo y que me prostituyera porque al final me quedé sola, sin mi hija y sin ti, tardé ocho años en aceptarlo, lo siento Quinn, amo a burbujita pero por ti ya no siento lo mismo, ya no te amo, de verdad lo siento mucho.  
**Q.** Pero podemos empezar desde cero.  
**S.** No lo creo Q, siempre estaremos unidas por burbujita, pero tú y yo sólo podemos ser amigas y nada más, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, de ti depende si lo aceptas o no.  
**Q**. Prefiero tenerte como amiga que como nada, me voy a ganar tu corazón de nuevo Santana, así me lleve toda mi vida en ello.  
**S.** Tú sabes lo que haces, yo ya te dije lo que siento y eso no va cambiar, voy a descansar bye.

La rubia lloró y abrazó su pancita de embarazada.  
**  
****Q**. Al menos te ama ti mi amor y eso es buena señal.

Cierto día en la pastelería.

**B.** Y cómo se va llamar mi ahijada?  
**Q.** Aún no lo hemos discutido.  
**B. **Pues ya deberían haberlo hecho, en dos semanas será tu baby shower, tenemos que hacer las invitaciones y todo el tema con el nombre de mi ahijada.  
**Q.** Deja le llamo a Santana para que venga.

La latina entró.

**S. **Pasa algo?  
**B.** Necesito que se pongan de acuerdo con el nombre de la bebé ahora mismo.  
**S.** Pero por qué?  
**B. **Porque ya casi nace, le voy a hacer su baby shower a Quinn y necesito el nombre ya.  
**S. **OK, Quinn cómo quieres llamar a la bebé?  
**Q.** Espero que no te moleste, pero me gustaría llamarla como mi abuela Elise, ella siempre fue muy cariñosa conmigo y cuando la visitaba me cuidaba y me mimaba muchísimo, con ella mi infancia fue perfecta.  
**S. **La verdad, yo no he pensado en ningún nombre, la única figura femenina importante en mi vida que me marcó desde pequeña fue mi madre, pero después de saber lo que hizo por nada del mundo le llamaré a mi hija como ella, así que lo acepto, burbujita se llamará Elise.  
**B.** Awww ya tenemos nombre.  
**S. **Por qué no le llamé como tú? Que tonta soy.  
**B.** Jajaja Brittany?  
**S. **Claro, tú has sido muy importante en mi vida desde que tengo 16 años, sería un honor que mi hija llevara tu nombre. (Sonriendo)  
**B. **Que tierna eres Sanny, me halaga mucho el que me digas eso, pero no creo que el nombre de Elise Brittany sea muy bueno.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentirse celosa por la manera en que Santana y su amiga se veían a los ojos, no sabía si lo hacían solo por amistad o había algo más entre ellas, por segunda vez en su vida desconfiaba de esas chicas.

**Q. **No creo que sea buena idea Santana, además en un futuro tal vez Britt quiera llamarle como ella a alguna de sus hijas y ya no lo podría hacer.  
**S. **Mmm entonces no?  
**B. **Creo que no (puchero)  
**S. **Qué lástima.  
**B. **No te preocupes Sanny, ahora que les parece si escogemos los cupcakes que daremos en la fiesta de baby shower.  
**S. **Mmmm si tú los haces serán deliciosos.  
**B. **Por supuesto que yo los haré.  
**Q. **Voy al baño.

La rubia salió muy enojada de ahí rumbo al baño, estando ahí comenzó a llorar.

**Q. **Brittany no puede hacerme eso, ella es mi mejor amiga no puede hacerlo, pero y Santana? Burbujita me muero si tu mami y tu madrina llegaran a tener algo.

En la pastelería.

**S.** Cuándo vas a aceptar la invitación de Spencer a salir?  
**B.** Aún no estoy lista para comenzar algo Santana.  
**S.** Y quién dijo que tienes que comenzar algo, sólo te pidió salir con él no ser su novia.  
**B.** Diablos, es que realmente nunca en mi vida he tenido una cita.  
**S.** No? Pero y Sam?  
**B.** Mi relación con él empezó en la cama Santana, claro que algunas veces salimos pero oficialmente ya éramos novios, ni siquiera hubo romance previo entre nosotros, Dios mío fui tan fácil que caí a la primera en sus brazos, ahora que lo pienso fui una reverenda idiota.  
**S.** Sólo estabas enamorada Brittany, cuando uno está enamorado hace muchas estupideces, te lo digo por experiencia.  
**B.** Pues sí, entonces crees que sea buena idea salir con ese chico?  
**S.** Claro que la es, a pesar de que me gustan las chicas, puedo decirte que Spencer es bastante atractivo y tiene mucho mejor cuerpo que Sam jajaja pero no se lo digas porque me mata.  
**B.** OK saldré con él, pero sólo como amigos  
**S. **Ese es un buen comienzo.  
**B. **Sabes algo? A veces pensé en hablar con Blaine después de enterarme de lo que sentía él por mi y pedirle que fuera mi novio sólo para no estar sola, gracias al cielo él comenzó a salir con Kitty y esas tontas ideas se fueron de mi mente, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por ellos.  
**S.** Si lo sé, hacen muy linda pareja, Kitty es una persona completamente distinta a como la conocí, creo que todos hemos cambiado demasiado desde que teníamos 16 años.  
**B. **Tienes mucha razón.

La chica de ojos verdes entró de nuevo en la panadería.

**B. **Todo bien Quinn?  
**Q. **Si Britt, ya sabes que está vejiga no dura mucho tiempo llena, a cada momento tengo que ir al baño.  
**S.** Es que esta bebita hermosa está tan grandota que ya no cabe en tu panza, verdad que si mi amorcito, quién es la burbujita más hermosa de este planeta? Eres tú mi cielo te amo mucho bebita mucho mucho mucho mucho. (acariciando el vientre de la rubia)  
**B.** Ay Santana estás loca de amor por Elise.  
**S.** Jejeje si, esta niña me robó el corazón, es la única mujer de mi vida.**  
****Q**. Podemos escoger los cupcakes?  
**B.** Claro Quinnie.

Más tarde esa noche.

**S.** Quinn estás en casa?  
**Q.** Sí (saliendo de su habitación)  
**S.** Mira lo que te traje.  
**Q**. Qué cosa es eso?  
**S.** Es una almohada especial para embarazadas, te ayudará a que descanses por las noches y por lo menos duermas unas horas, me la recomendó la vendedora, dijo que ella la había usado en su embarazo y que le ayudó bastante.  
**Q**. Gracias por acordarte de mí. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Sólo quiero cuidarte, para que tú cuides a mi bebé.  
**Q.** Gracias por confiar en mí y en mi palabra, Elise es tuya y de nadie más ya lo verás cuando nazca.  
**S. **Lo sé, en eso no me podrías mentir.  
**Q.** Nunca.

Días después.

**Q.** Santana, Rachel vendrá al baby shower y a visitarme.  
**S.** Mmm y tienes que verla en mí departamento?  
**Q.** Pues aquí vivo.  
**S.** Esa chica nunca me ha dado confianza.  
**Q.** Pero es mi amiga.  
**S.** Estás segura de eso?  
**Q.** Sí, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado desde que me acuerdo.  
**S.** Digas lo que digas yo nunca he confiado en ella, es algo raro no lo crees? Que de repente ella te haya incitado a tener algo conmigo y misteriosamente después cuando tú aceptaste ser mi novia, ella ya era novia de tu ex novio Finn.  
**Q**. Ellos se enamoraron Santana así como tú y yo.  
**S.** Habiendo millones de chicos se tuvo que enamorar precisamente de tu ex novio?  
**Q.** Pues…  
**S. **En fin, qué fue de ese chico?  
**Q.** Él murió en un accidente justo meses después de salir de preparatoria.  
**S. **Oh que mala noticia, ahora comprendo el por qué tu amiga está tan amargada.  
**Q**. Ay Santana, entonces puede visitarme?  
**S.** OK, pero que no se quede mucho tiempo en mi casa por favor.  
**Q**. No te preocupes no lo hará.

Cuando Rachel llegó al departamento de Santana.

**S.** Quinn, te busca la hobbit.  
**R.** Siempre tan amable Santana. (sonrisa falsa)  
**S.** Claro que sí, soy muy educada, nos vemos al rato Quinn.  
**Q**. Claro San.

La latina salió.

**R.** Santana me odia.  
**Q. **Claro que no Rachel.  
**R. **Para qué lo niegas si sabes que es verdad.  
**Q. **En fin cómo has estado?  
**R. **Muy bien, próximamente estrenaré una obra no soy la protagonista pero tengo un papel muy importante.  
**Q. **Me da mucho gusto por ti.  
**R. **También vine a verte porque Biff me pidió tu número de teléfono.  
**Q.** Y ahora qué demonios quiere ese tipo?  
**R. **Qué va a ser? Obviamente sigue empecinado en volver contigo, pero eso es algo que tú jamás volverás a hacer verdad?  
**Q.** Sabes muy bien que no, yo amo a Santana y a nadie más, dudo mucho que luego de saber que estoy esperando un hijo de Santana él quiera tener algo conmigo.  
**R.** Ya lo sabe, me tomé el atrevimiento de decírselo para que cambiara de opinión, pero las cosas salieron mal.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**R.** Porque el muy chismoso en cuanto se lo dije fue y les platicó todo a tus padres, tu mamá me llamó por teléfono ayer preguntándome acerca de tu estado de salud, a eso vine Quinn, ellos quieren saber dónde estás viviendo, pero necesito de tu autorización para decírselos o no.  
**Q.** No se los digas, no quiero tenerlos ni a 5 metros cerca de mí, ellos me destruyeron la vida al separarme de Santana, apenas estoy teniendo una buena convivencia con ella y no quiero que ellos vengan y lo arruinen todo.  
**R.** Sabía que me dirías eso.  
**Q.** A pesar de que Santana no me quiere, yo seguiré luchando por ella, sabes Rachel? Creo que a Santana le gusta Brittany y eso me pone muy nerviosa.  
**R. **Pero qué dices? Eso no puede ser verdad, Quinn tú no debes de permitir que esas dos tengan una relación.  
**Q. **Y cómo le voy a hacer para impedirlo?  
**R. **Dale lo que a Santana siempre le ha encantado de ti, sexo duro y muy caliente.  
**Q. **Con esta enorme panza? (mueca)  
**R.** Bueno, no hablo de este momento, pero en cuanto nazca la niña tienes que ponerte las pilas y recuperarla aunque sea través del sexo, Santana nunca se ha podido resistir ante tus encantos, además tienes un plus, en pocas semanas le darás una bella bebé, está más que claro Quinn, de ti depende que Santana se quede contigo o con tu amiga, siempre has sido una triunfadora, ahora es cuando más lo debes de demostrar, Santana te pertenece a ti y a nadie mas no lo olvides.  
**R.** No lo haré Rachel, nunca lo haré.

El baby shower de Elise fue muy lindo, invitaron tanto a sus amigas como a sus amigos, hubo muchos juegos y otras actividades, las chicas recibieron muchos regalos de parte de sus amigos, Quinn y Santana estaban muy emocionadas al ver las muestras de cariño de todos ellos.

Escogieron la ropita necesaria y la metieron a la pañalera para tenerla preparada cuando Quin fuera a dar a luz, las chicas querían conocer ya a su hija.

Semanas después.

**Q.** Santana, Santana, ábreme por favor.  
**S. **Qué pasa? Son las cuatro de la mañana Quinn.  
**Q.** Mi fuente Santana, se ha roto mi fuente, Elise está por nacer.  
**S. **Ay Dios mío. (abriendo la puerta)  
**Q.** Ayúdame por favor. (asustada)  
**S.** Tranquila Q, ahora mismo vamos al hospital, sólo deja me cambio de ropa, tomo la pañalera y salimos en este instante, le llamaré a los chicos para avisarles, todo saldrá bien Quinnie, respira lentamente.  
**Q.** Por fin vamos a conocer a nuestra bebé Santana, por fin. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Sí, por fin.

Las chicas salieron muy nerviosas del edificio rumbo al hospital, ese día sería uno de los más importantes en su vida.

* * *

_**Les agradó el capítulo?**_

_**Santana está recuperándose poco a poco, es imposible que lo haga rápido, no lo creen? **_

_**Comentarios y sugerencias, se agradecerán.**_

_**Actualicé primero esta historia porque la tengo algo avanzada en cuanto a los capítulos.**_

_**Con respecto a mis otras dos historias:**_  
_**\- TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? Empecé a escribir el final y no me estaba agradando tanto, es que tiene que ser perfecto jajaja y lo que estaba escribiendo era un poco repetitivo, así que apenas lo estoy reescribiendo, pero espero ya tenerlo listo para el domingo.**_

_**-Mi hermana Adoptiva: La próxima semana actualización, lo prometo.**_

_**Les gustó el final de Glee?**_

_**A mí nooooo, el 75% de las historias quedaron inconclusas, ya se que Rachel era la protagonista y blah blah blah, pero a mi ni me interesaba su historia jajajaja, en fin ya se acabó y no se puede hacer nada mas, pero no me gustó.**_


	15. Mi Tesoro

_**Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva actualización, espero les agrade.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Mi Tesoro.**

**Q.** Me está empezando a doler mucho Santana.  
**S.** Tranquila Quinn, ya casi llegamos.  
**Q**. Tengo miedo.  
**S.** Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás. (muy nerviosa)

Una vez en el hospital la rubia fue valorada por el ginecólogo quien le dijo que apenas tenía algunos centímetros de dilatación, que tardaría un poco el parto.

Horas después...

**Q.** Dios mío no pensé que esto fuera así, con Bambi no tardamos tanto. (mueca de dolor)  
**S.** Acuérdate que te indujeron el parto para que no corrieras peligro.  
**Q.** Ya quiero conocer a burbujita.  
**S.** Yo también. (tomándola de la mano)

Más tarde los amigos de las chicas llegaron y Santana salió al pasillo a recibirlos.

**B.** Ya nació?  
**S.** No, falta poco, le acaban de suministrar medicamento a Quinn para acelerar el parto.  
**Bl.** Será natural?  
**S**. Todo parece indicar que sí.  
**Sam.** Estás nerviosa?  
**S.** Mucho, hace mucho que no me sentía así.

Minutos después los fuertes gritos de la rubia espantaron a todos.

**X.** Señora Santana?  
**S. **Dígame enfermera.  
**X. **Pasaremos a su esposa a la sala de parto, la bebé está por llegar, acompáñeme.

Pero de pronto la latina no se movió y comenzó a sudar excesivamente.

**B.** Sanny, la enfermera te está esperando.  
**S.** Tengo miedo Britt, no puedo estar presente, no puedo. (temblando)  
**Bl**. Pero es tu hija.  
**S.** Y si se muere? Y si nace muerta como mi Bambi? Qué voy a hacer? No podría soportar vivir eso una vez más, no quiero. (llorando)  
**Sam**. San, todo estará bien, tu hija está en perfectas condiciones, no puedes dejar sola a Quinn en estos momentos, tranquilízate.  
**S. **Tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte para mí hija.

La latina se limpió las lágrimas y siguió a la enfermera.

En la sala de expulsión...  
**  
****Dr.** Muy bien señora Fabray, es momento de que empiece a pujar.  
**Q.** Dios mío no sé si podré. (angustiada)  
**S.** Vamos Quinnie, hazlo por burbujita.  
**Q.** Si, ella es lo primordial...

Entre gritos, maldiciones, lágrimas y sudor, la cabecita de la pequeña Elise salió.

**Q.** Ya no puedo, les juro que ya no puedo! (llorando)  
**Dr**. Un intento más señora Fabray.  
**S. **Vamos Quinnie, por favor.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana.

La latina no pudo corresponder a las palabras de la rubia pero en cambio le dio un tierno beso en la frente, eso ayudó para que Quinn hiciera un esfuerzo extra y así el cuerpecito de la bebé salió.

**Dr.** Muy buen trabajo señora Fabray.

Las chicas escucharon un chillido que era el llanto de su hija, rápidamente acercaron a la pequeña Elise al regazo de Quinn.

**Q.** Nuestra hija Santana, nuestra hija (llorando y besándola)  
**S.** Es hermosa, nuestra niña es preciosa (llorando y besándola también)  
**X.** Señoras necesitamos limpiar a su hija, en un momento de las regresamos.

La enfermera se llevó a Elise.

**Q. **Ve con ella mi amor no la dejes sola.  
**S.** Si Quinnie.

La latina observó todo el procedimiento de limpieza al que Elise fue sometida, minutos después de la entregaron envuelta en una sábana.

**X**. Aquí tiene a su hija señora López.  
**S.** Gracias. (sonriendo)

Entonces la morena llevó a la pequeña al lado de su madre.

**S. **Mira Quinnie.  
**Q.** Awww mi bebita... Si tiene tus labios Santana, tu nariz y el color de tu cabello.  
**S. **Jejeje es verdad.  
**Q.** Es perfecta verdad?  
**S. **Si Quinnie es perfecta.  
**Q.** Somos madres, la vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad.  
**S. **Sí, soy muy feliz.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana.

La chica de ojos verde avellana buscó los labios de la latina para besarla, Santana no la rechazó y le correspondió el beso que duró bastante tiempo.

**X.** Perdón que las interrumpa pero trasladaremos a la señora Fabray a su habitación y a estea hermosura a los cuneros para aplicarle sus vacunas.  
**Q.** Ve con ella Santana.  
**X. **No se preocupe señora Fabray, su hija está en buenas manos, en un rato más se la regresamos jejeje.  
**Q. **Ok, gracias.

Cuando la rubia fue llevada a su habitación, sus amigos entraron a verla.

**B. **Dónde está? Díganme dónde está mi ahijada?!  
**S.** Está en los cuneros, en un rato más la traen.  
**B.** Ay perdón Quinnie, cómo te encuentras?  
**Q**. Muy adolorida, Elise está muy grande y me dolió horrible.  
**Bl.** No te ves tan mal a pesar de todo.  
**Q. **Jajaja gracias Blaine.  
**Sam.** Cómo te sientes hermana?  
**S.** Maravillosamente, tengo una hija! (gritando y sonriendo)  
**B.** Síiiii.

La enfermera llegó con la pequeña Elise y todos los chicos estaban vueltos locos.

**X.** Señora Fabray es momento de que Elise reciba su primer alimento.  
**Q. **Ay Dios mío, que nervios.  
**S.** Tómala Quinnie.**  
****Q**. Me ayudas a bajarme la bata?  
**S.** Sí.

La rubia acercó a su hijita a su pezón para que lentamente empezara a succionarlo.

**Q.** Auch! Jajaja duele.  
**S. **En serio?  
**X. **Es normal señora, de hecho a sus pezones se le harán pequeñas llagas, pero recuerde que la leche materna es esencial para el desarrollo de la pequeñita.  
**Q. **Sí, le daré siempre.  
**B. **Santana se parece muchísimo a ti.  
**Sam.** Eso es verdad jaja esos labios y nariz no mienten.  
**S**. Jejejeje, es hermosa mi bebita.

Los chicos se quedaron con las nuevas madres un rato más pero luego tuvieron que irse al restaurante.

**S**. Duerme un poco Quinn, has de estar agotada.  
**Q**. Tú cuidarás a Elise?  
**S. **La llevarán a los cuneros, yo me quedaré contigo.  
**Q.** La verdad si estoy muy cansada.  
**S. **Entonces duerme.  
**Q.** Te amo.

La latina le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Más tarde Santana decidió ir a ver a su hija a los cuneros porque no estaba muy cómoda al saber que la niña estaba sola, se sorprendió mucho cuando encontró a cierta persona ahí.

**S.** Hanna?  
**H. **Emmm hola San. (incómoda)  
**S. **Qué haces aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**H. **Supe por Puck que tu hija había nacido, Sam se lo dijo y... Quise venir a conocerla, espero que no te moleste.  
**S.** No claro que no.  
**H.** Se parece mucho a ti... Sabía que era tu hija.  
**S. **Sí... La verdad aún sigo sin comprender el que Quinn se haya embarazado de esa manera, pero aquí está mi hija y estoy muy feliz.  
**H.** Siempre supe que ésta bebé era tuya, luego de verla ya no tengo ninguna duda. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Ni yo... Cómo has estado?  
**H.** Bien, aun trabajando con Puck , pero en unos días será mi último show, conseguí trabajo en Dallas, uno de los tíos de mi hijo Paul me contrató en su bufete de abogados.  
**S.** Eso quiere decir que te vas de Los Ángeles?  
**H.** Así es, por fin podré dedicarme a la abogacía.  
**S**. Me da mucho gusto por ti, aunque la verdad el saber que te vas a ir lejos no me agrada del todo.  
**H.** Qué quieres decir?  
**S.** Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir… Pero sé que no cambiarás de opinión con respecto a nosotras, verdad?  
**H.** Santana ahora estás con Quinn y tienes una hija.  
**S. **No estoy con ella, en efecto tengo una hija con ella pero eso no quiere decir que entre Quinn y yo haya una relación sentimental, lo único que nos une es nuestra bebé.  
**H.** Aun así, no creo que en estos momentos vayas a dejar a tu bebé recién nacida por estar conmigo.  
**S.** Claro que no la dejaría, ella me necesita mucho, pero si tú quisieras podríamos seguir con lo nuestro aunque sea a larga distancia, yo podría irte a visitar por lo menos 2 veces al mes, te amo Hanna, te amo demasiado.  
**H.** Yo también te amo Santana pero como te lo dije, sería muy difícil para mí el saber que le estoy quitando a tu hija la oportunidad de que formes una familia con ella y con Quinn.  
**S**. Elise es mi familia, Quinn solamente va a ser su madre pero yo no la amo ya te lo dije, aunque tú no quieres tener ya nada conmigo eso no quiere decir que voy a comenzar algo con Quinn, el amor que sentía por ella se murió hace tiempo, me acosté con ella sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía, si esa erección no se hubiera presentado en ese momento, yo jamás me habría metido con ella, aunque para serte sincera, ahora no cambio a mi hija por nada.  
**H**. Exacto, no debes de cambiar a tu hija por nada ni por nadie, ella siempre te va a necesitar más que yo.  
**S.** Entonces es un no?  
**H.** Lo siento Santana…  
**S. **Sé que te irá muy bien en Dallas, mucha suerte Hanna Martín, adiós.  
**H. **Adiós Santana.

La chica rubia se fue de la sala de cuneros dejado a la latina con un nudo en la garganta.

**S**. Te tengo a ti Elise, eres mi mayor tesoro y ahora eso es lo que importa.

Muy temprano por la mañana, Elise estaba siendo alimentada por Quinn.

**Q.** Jajaja auch burbujita me estás chupando muy fuerte me está doliendo. (mueca)  
**S.** Ésta pequeñita es muy comelona, mira como succiona tu pezón Quinnie, por fortuna tienes bastante leche.  
**Q.** Siempre me iré a doler cada que la alimente?  
**S.** No lo creo, aun así le diré al doctor que me prescriba algo para que te lo untes en tus pezones y no te ardan ni duelan tanto.  
**Q.** Gracias San, me pasas mi teléfono por favor? Con las prisas ya ni le avisé a Rachel que estaba a punto de dar a luz.  
**S.** De verdad le tienes que avisar a esa enana que ya nació nuestra bebé? De seguro Rachel querrá venir a conocerla y no quiero que la toque.  
**Q.** Santana, recuerda que ella es mi amiga.  
**S.** Tal vez, pero yo sigo desconfiando mucho de ella.  
**Q**. Ay San.

En eso una enfermera entró.

**X.** Señora Fabray, según su expediente clínico usted pidió que se le realizará un examen de ADN a su hija en cuanto naciera, cuando le termine de dar de comer me llevaré a la pequeñita para sacarle las muestras necesarias para hacerle el examen, solamente necesitamos que se presente el padre para extraerle las mismas muestras.  
**Q.** Ella es a quien se le deben de extraer las muestras, es la mamá de mi hija.  
**X. **Emmm?  
**S. **Tengo pene (rodando los ojos)  
**X.** Oh! Comprendo, me acompaña señora?  
**S**. Quinn no es necesario que hagamos esta prueba, de verdad que no tengo ninguna duda de que Elise sea mi hija.  
**Q**. Santana solamente quiero que la ciencia deje claro que es tu hija, compréndeme es algo que necesito demostrarte para que no tengas ninguna duda de mi palabra.  
**S.** Pero es muy chiquita nuestra bebé, si la lastiman, si le duele? no creo que sea necesario sacarle esas muestras, no la hagamos sufrir por favor.  
**Q**. Ya lo decidí Santana y no voy a cambiar de opinión.  
**X.** No se preocupe señora, ni usted ni la pequeñita serán lastimadas, utilizaremos células del epitelio bucal, es decir, tomaremos muestras de las paredes internas de la boca.  
**S.** Está bien. (soltando el aire) Vamos señorita. (viendo a la enfermera)

Luego de que le extrajeran las muestras a ella y a su hija, Santana volvió al lado de la rubia.

**S.** Insisto que no era necesario hacer la prueba, pero eres muy terca Fabray, en eso no has cambiado nada.  
**Q.** Santana sólo quiero que tengas muy claro que Elise es tuya.  
**S.** Pero si ya lo tengo claro, desde el momento en que volví a escuchar su corazón lo supe… En fin, la enfermera dijo que los resultados estarán de cinco a 10 días, los mandarán al departamento.  
**Q**. Y cuándo nos darán de alta?  
**S.** Mañana.  
**Q.** Ya quiero volver a casa, quiero que nuestra bebé conozca su hogar.  
**S.** Jejeje yo también.

Y finalmente Quinn y la pequeña el Elise fueron dadas de alta, cuando llegaron al departamento de la latina se sorprendieron mucho al notar que estaba lleno de flores y globos, sus amigos ya estaban ahí esperándolas.

**B.** Bienvenidas a casa.  
**Bl**. Si bienvenidas, espero que no les moleste el que hayamos entrado sin avisar, pero queríamos darles la sorpresa, por cierto preparamos mucha comida Brittany y yo.  
**S.** Jajaja gracias chicos es una buena sorpresa.  
**B.** Préstame a mi ahijada la quiero cargar cinco minutos si? Anda di que sí, por favor si?  
**S.** Jaja claro que si Brittany es toda tuya, Quinn vamos a la recámara para que descanses.  
**Q.** Preferiría quedarme un rato aquí en la sala con ustedes, además ya no estoy tan agotada.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Sam.** Y díganme es muy llorona por las noches?  
**Q.** La verdad, mientras estuvimos en el hospital se portó muy bien, pero las enfermeras nos ayudaron mucho, espero que pase su primera noche muy tranquila en casa.  
**S.** Pero es muy tragona, mi chiquita siempre tiene hambre y la pobre de Quinn ya no soporta sus pezones..  
**B.** Lo siento Quinnie…  
**Q.** Ni modo, todo sea para que mi bebita esté saludable.

Los chicos siguieron platicando y comieron juntos, a la pequeña de Elise la acostaron en su moisés, pero Santana no dejaba de mirarla ni un segundo.

**B.** Jajaja Santana, vas a asustar a tu hija de tanto que la miras, de hecho a mí me estás asustando.  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar Brittany, es mi bebé y está tan pequeñita, ve sus manitas son tan chiquitas, mírala parece un angelito, la amo mucho.  
**B.** Es bellísima, la verdad es que si fuera mi hija yo también estaría loca como tú de la felicidad.  
**S.** Gracias por llamarme loca. (levantando una ceja)  
**B.** Jajaja te amo Sanny.  
**S.** Y yo a ti Britt Britt.  
**Q.** Todo bien? (celosa)  
**S.** Sip. (sonriendo)

Finalmente los amigos de las chicas las dejaron solas para que pudieran descansar, Santana estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de su hija y de la rubia, pero cuando se llegó la noche tuvieron que retirarse a descansar a sus respectivas recámaras.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana el timbre del departamento de Santana sonó, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

**R.** Buenos días Santana, vine a conocer a mi sobrina (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Si bueno mmm Quinn y la bebé no se encuentran.

En eso Elise comenzó a llorar.

**R.** Ah no?  
**S**_**.**__ Maldita sea (pensó)_ Pasa Rachel, Quinn está en su habitación.  
**R.** Gracias

La amiga de la rubia fue directamente a la habitación de la chica.

**R.** Quinn, amiga estoy aquí, le traje muchos regalos a mi sobrina.(sonriendo)  
**Q.** Rachel (sonriendo) Mira ven a conocer a mi bebé.  
**R.** Woooow se parece muchísimo a Santana, pero creo que heredó tus ojos y tu color de piel.  
**Q.** Sí, eso parece… Es preciosa mi hija.  
**R.** Claro, puedo cargarla?  
**Q.** Sí.

Pero en cuanto la chica sostuvo a la pequeñita en sus brazos ésta comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente.

**R.** Mmmm creo que es porque no me conoce aún.  
**Q.** Puede ser… _Aunque con mis otros amigos no llora (pensó)__  
_**R.** Y cómo te sientes ahora que tienes a tu hija en tus brazos?  
**Q.** Feliz, estoy completamente feliz, por fin puedo vivir lo que no pude con Bambi, es maravilloso despertarme al lado de ésta chiquita, su piel, su olor, es lo máximo para mí.  
**R.** Me imagino… Por cierto tus padres han seguido insistiendo en que les diga tu dirección, Quinn creo que deberías de llamarles para avisarles que ya son abuelos.  
**Q.** No, no quiero que se le acerquen a mi hija, estoy segura de que la insultarían por ser hija de Santana y eso es algo a lo que nunca expondré a mi bebé.  
**R.** Tienes razón, también quien ha estado insistiendo demasiado es Biff quiere saber dónde vives.  
**Q. **Pues no me importa, ahora tengo casi todo lo que quiero en mi vida, solamente me falta que Santana regrese a mi lado pero sé que ahora con nuestra hija eso no tardará mucho en pasar y no quiero que ese infeliz venga y trate de arruinar nuestro amor.  
**R.** Así se habla Quinn, ya te lo dije tú y Santana se pertenecen y nada ni nadie las tiene que separar, por cierto ella sigue coqueteando con la otra rubia?  
**Q.** Pues... No lo creo, más bien siento que estoy muy paranóica con respecto a ellas dos, pero sinceramente no creo que Brittany me traicione de esa manera.  
**R.** Pues ojalá, porque de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer…  
**Q.** Cómo?  
**R. **Quiero decir, que de lo contrario no sabrías qué hacer o sea porque sería... tú sabes muy difícil luchar contra ellas dos… Creo.  
**Q.** Para serte sincera no creo que en estos momentos Santana quiera una relación, está como hipnotizada con la llegada de Elise, se desvive por ella, la adora, estoy segura de que en lo último en que piensa es en mujeres.  
**R.** Qué alivio.

Mientras las amigas seguían platicando, Santana estaba bastante incómoda con la presencia de Rachel en su departamento, ella sabía que algo tramaba esa chica, pero no tenía idea de qué era.

Los siguientes tres días Rachel continuó visitando a la chica de ojos verdes, eso estaba a punto de sacar de sus casillas a la latina, pero no quería pelear con Quinn porque eso le podría afectar y quería que la rubia estuviera tranquila para amamantar a su bebé.

El sexto día de vida de Elise...

**S.** Si me necesitas de inmediato me llamas por favor, ya me voy a acostar.  
**Q.** Si San.

No pasó ni una hora cuando tocaron a la puerta de la morena.

**S.** Qué pasa?  
**Q.** No sé qué tiene Elise, no para de llorar ya le di de comer, ya le cambié el pañal pero sigue llorando, creo que está enferma Santana mi bebé está enferma. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Tranquila Q, vamos para allá.

Y en efecto, al llegar a la habitación de Quinn, Santana encontró a su hija sumida en un llanto muy fuerte, así que la cargó y trató de arrullarla pero eso no ayudó mucho porque la niña seguía llorando.

**Q.** Te lo dije Santana, algo le pasa a mi bebé hay que llevarla al hospital rápido.  
**S. **Mmmm sostenla un poco, voy a la cocina ahora vuelvo.

Minutos después la latina regresó con un biberón.

**S. **Ven acá mi amor todo va a estar bien, de seguro tienes cólicos.  
**Q**. Qué es eso?  
**S.** Es un poco de té de manzanilla, si es que burbujita tiene cólicos esto le va a ayudar, si no es así entonces nos vamos al hospital.  
**Q.** Y por qué crees que eso la va a hacer sentir mejor?  
**S.** Hace muchos años, semanas después de que te fuiste, Brittany y yo seguimos yendo a la casa cuna a la cual les doné la ropita de Bambi, no la tiré como te dije, Brittany me dijo que había pequeñitas que la necesitaban mucho y en efecto en ese tiempo llegaron dos bebés a las que habían abandonado, Britt me convenció de volver a ese lugar para tratar de distraerme un poco, la directora del lugar nos enseñó muchas cosas respecto al cuidado de los bebés, cuando entramos a la universidad, nos fue prácticamente imposible volver a la casa cuna, en fin, una de las cosas que aprendí era ayudarles a los bebés a calmar sus cólicos con remedios caseros, así que tal vez esto le ayude a Elise a sentirse mejor.

Luego de que la bebé tomara el biberón, la latina le empezó a dar masajes en su pequeñito abdomen, minutos después estaba completamente dormida.

**Q.** Funcionó (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Jejeje si eso parece, ojalá no despierte muy pronto.  
**Q**. Gracias por ayudarme Santana, estaba muy desesperada.  
**S.** Jaja eso se nota a leguas, ya te viste en el espejo?  
**Q.** Oh por dios…

La rubia estaba muy despeinada y bastante demacrada.

**S.** Jajaja creo que necesitas descansar un poco  
**Q.** Santana…  
**S. **Dime?  
**Q.** Me gusta que nos turnemos en la noche para cuidar de burbujita  
**S. **Lo sé.  
**Q.** Pero no me agrada mucho el que tú tengas que dormir en otra habitación y te lleves a Elise... Así que... Por qué no te quedas con nosotras?  
**S.** Quinn…  
**Q.** No significa que debas de tener algo conmigo, sólo es para que estés junto a nuestra hija todas las noches, pero si no estás de acuerdo no hay problema.  
**S. **Sabes una cosa? La verdad es que no me quiero separar ni un segundo de nuestra hija, OK me quedaré a dormir con ustedes por las noches.  
**Q.** Genial (enorme sonrisa)

A los siete días recibieron por correo los resultados del examen de ADN.

**Q.** Ábrelo.  
**S. **Ya te dije que no es necesario, sé que es Elise es mi hija no necesito de ningún papel para saberlo.  
**Q.** Santana, ya se hicieron las pruebas, ábrelo para que estés completamente segura.  
**S. **Lo estoy, pero como ya no quiero discutir contigo lo tendré que abrir.

La morena abrió el sobre, desdobló el papel y empezó a leer.

**S.** Compatibilidad 99.99%... Elise es mi hija. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Lo ves? Yo nunca te mentí Santana, jamás.  
**S.** Ven aquí Quinn, gracias por darme a mi hija. (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Esta vez tenía que ser diferente, la vida nos lo debía, somos madres de nuevo y ese es el principio para volver a ser felices.  
**S.** Tienes razón.

La latina decidió tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones de dos semanas para seguir ayudando a Quinn con su hija, por fortuna los cólicos de la pequeña desaparecieron y ella estaba completamente sana, a pesar de que las despertaba varias veces por la noche, pero era solo cuando tenía hambre o estaba mojada.

Cierto día…

**S.** Quinn, puedes venir a la cocina por favor?  
**Q.** Mmmm que bien huele, que horneaste?  
**S.** Es una tarta griega llamada Galaktoboureko, ahora que estuve en el crucero, uno de los chefs era griego y me pasó varias recetas, unas ya las incluí en el menú, pero quiero añadir ésta en la pastelería, aunque su elaboración no es precisamente sencilla jejeje pero quiero que primero me des tu punto de vista.

Santana le dio un bocado de la tarta a la rubia para que lo probara.

**Q.** Mmmm esto sabe delicioso.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. Síiii, definitivamente tienes que incluirla en los postres de la pastelería, cuanto antes Brittany la tiene que probar, aunque te aseguro que ella estará de acuerdo en que le incluyas.  
**S.** Pues espero que los clientes también les agrade el sabor.  
**Q**. Santana todo lo que cocinas con tus hermosas manos sabe a gloria, no se lo digas a Brittany pero muchos de los postres que hace a ti te quedan infinitamente mejor.  
**S.** Jajajaja no exageres Quinnie, sabes que Brittany es especialista en postres y pasteles.  
**Q.** Tienes razón.  
**S. **Entonces les guardaré unas porciones a los chicos para que me den su visto bueno.  
**Q.** No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, jamás creí que te convertirías en chef pero ahora el saber que eres de las mejores me llena de orgullo.  
**S. **La verdad? Yo tampoco creí que me convertiría en chef, es algo que le debo de agradecer a Blaine, él estaba tan empeñado en poner su propio restaurante que nos contagió a Brittany y a mí el deseo de aprender a cocinar, en gran medida ellos son responsables de que la ilusión por superarme y ser mejor persona no haya desaparecido, cuando te fuiste mi vida estaba al borde de un precipicio.  
**Q.** Y gracias a Sam continúas aquí con vida.  
**S.** Sí, a él le debo la vida y nunca lo voy olvidar.  
**Q**. Crees que algún día me puedas perdonar?  
**S.** Estoy trabajando muy duro con el doctor Sheldon para que eso pase.  
**Q**. Gracias San… Te amo.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Q**. Te incomoda mucho que te lo diga?  
**S.** Es que siempre estuve acostumbrada a decirte lo mismo, pero ahora que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron, la verdad es que sí me incomoda un poco que me lo digas.  
**Q.** Dame una oportunidad Santana, ya tenemos a nuestra hija, sólo falta que me digas que sí aceptas ser de nuevo mi novia y nuestra familia será perfecta.  
**S.** No te quiero engañar Quinn, ya no te amo.  
**Q.** Y si te beso en estos momentos me rechazarías?  
**S.** No lo sé…

La rubia se acercó a Santana, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la morena y presionó sus labios delicadamente contra los de la chica, Santana quería más y profundizó el beso hasta que sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre ellas.

Pero desafortunadamente para la rubia el beso no duró mucho ya que el timbre del departamento de Santana sonó.

**S.** Voy a abrir…  
**Q.** Ok (sonriendo)

Santana fue abrir la puerta y nunca se imaginó quién estaría detrás de ella, se trataba de los padres de Quinn.

**Ru**. Buenas tardes Santana López, hemos venido a visitar a nuestra hija.  
**Q. **Papá? (ceño fruncido)  
**J.** Quinnie hija!

Sin esperar invitación alguna, la madre de la rubia entró al departamento a abrazar a su hija.

**Q.** Qué hacen aquí?  
**J.** Mi amor, por qué no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada? Quisimos verte desde hace mucho tiempo para estar a tu lado.  
**Ru.** Rachel no nos quiso dar tu dirección, pero sabes que para mí no hay imposibles así que puede averiguar dónde vivías.  
**Q.** Si Rachel no les dio mi dirección es porque yo le pedí que no lo hicieran, no sé qué demonios quieren aquí si desde hace mucho tiempo no tenemos contacto alguno.  
**Ru.** Estábamos muy preocupados por ti Lucy y más al saber que habías vuelto a caer en los brazos de ésta… mujer. (mueca de disgusto)

Santana no tuvo más remedio que apretar su mandíbula para tratar de controlar la ira que se estaba presentando en ella.

**Q**. Pues ya me vieron y comprobaron que estoy muy bien, ahora les agradecería que se fueran de mi casa.  
**J.** Quiero conocer a mi nieto Quinnie.  
**Q**. Nieta, tuvimos una hija su nombre es Elise.  
**J**. Dios mío, le pusiste como mi madre, qué lindo Quinnie, me permitirías conocerla?

La rubia miró a la latina en busca de aprobación, Santana asintió.

Los Fabray entraron a la habitación de la rubia, Judy se emocionó mucho al conocer a su nieta, pero Russell era otra cosa, no pudo disfrazar su cara de molestia.

Minutos después salieron de la habitación.

**J.** Mi amor vas a regresar a Chicago?  
**Q.** No mamá, ahora vivo en Los Ángeles con Santana y aquí me voy a quedar.  
**Ru**. Así que dejaste a Biff para regresar con esto?  
**Q.** Su nombre es Santana, sabes perfectamente el motivo por el cual dejé a Biff y eso fue mucho antes de volver a ver a Santana.  
**Ru.** No te comprendo Lucy, hace años logré convencerte de dejar a este fenómeno, no puedo creer que hayas vuelto caer en sus brazos, me das mucha pena.  
**Q.** Me convenciste a la fuerza porque me chantajeaste al decirme que le volverías a hacer daño, por eso me fui contigo y eso es algo que sabes que jamás te voy a perdonar, me separaste de la mujer que amaba pero ahora no voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa a insultarla frente a mí.  
**Ru.** Pero es un fenómeno hija, teniendo a uno de los mejores partidos de todo Chicago como novio volviste a caer con esto?  
**Q.** Basta! Ella no es ningún fenómeno, es una maravillosa mujer y la madre de mi hija así que es mejor que dejes de insultarla o de lo contrario te sacaremos a patadas de aquí.  
**Ru.** No voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera Lucy, soy tu padre.  
**Q.** Desde el momento en que me separaste de ella dejaste de ser mi padre.  
**Ru**. Me das asco Lucy, cómo pudiste volverte a meter con esto? Y peor aún tener una hija de ella, no te has puesto a pensar que puede resultar ser un fenómeno como ella?  
**Q.** Papá... (muy enojada)  
**S.** Escúchame bien hijo de puta, no voy a permitir que vengas a mi casa a insultar a mi hija, de mi puedes decir lo que se te dé la gana, porque no me afectan más tus palabras, sé muy bien quién soy desde hace tiempo y me acepto tal y como soy, por eso tus intentos de insulto ya no me afectan para nada, pero mi hija es otra cosa, así que si no quieres salir de aquí con algunos huesos rotos es mejor que cierres tu asquerosa boca y te largues de una buena vez, no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa porque te juro que te mato.  
**Ru**. Jajaja matarme tú maldito fenómeno?

En cuanto el hombre mayor dejó de hablar, sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su mandíbula que lo tumbó directamente al suelo, su esposa bastante asustada trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

**S.** Lárgate, lárgate de aquí y llévate tu maldito veneno a otra parte, no te quiero cerca de mi hija ni de Quinn.  
**Ru.** Esto no se va quedar así…  
**S.** Y qué vas a hacer? Mandarme golpear otra vez? Ya no soy la misma niña indefensa y sin dinero de antes, ahora soy exitosa y si se me da la gana quien va resultar golpeado por varios tipos vas a ser tú, no tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy ahora.  
**Q.** Si tú intentas de nuevo otra cosa contra Santana o mi hija, ahora si te dejaré en la calle Russell y no tendrás otra cosa qué hacer más que pedir limosna para tratar de sobrevivir y ni se te ocurra pedirle ayuda a Biff porque soy capaz de retirar mi capital de su negocio y él también quedará en la calle.  
**Ru.** Prefieres a esta cosa que nosotros que somos tu familia?  
**Q**. Santana y Elise son mi familia, con ellas soy feliz y no necesito de ustedes para nada, así que manténganse a distancia o de lo contrario no volverás a recibir un quinto de mí y sé perfectamente que aborreces vivir en la miseria.

El hombre salió del departamento.

**J.** Lo siento mucho hija, perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no apoyarte cuando más me necesitabas, pero ahora tu padre está enfermo y tengo que estar con él.  
**Q**. Enfermo?  
**J.** Sí, padece del corazón, hace algunos meses tuvo una taquicardia muy fuerte que pudo desencadenarle un infarto, por fortuna llegamos al hospital a tiempo.**  
****Q.** Con mayor razón tienen que estar alejados de mí, mi padre tiene el alma negra y siempre querrá hacer su voluntad, ahora que sabe que no puede entonces seguirá disgustándose mucho y no creo que quiera morir ahora.  
**J.** Te amo mucho hija y amo a mi nieta, espero que algún día me dejes formar parte de su vida.  
**Q**. Lo siento mamá, pero mientras estés al lado de ese sujeto no será posible.  
**J.** Perdóname Santana, jamás te quise hacer daño.

La madre de la rubia salió en un mar de lágrimas.

**Q.** Te encuentras bien?  
**S.** Sí, lamento mucho lo que pasó, se supone que mi ira estaba controlada, pero no pude evitar golpear a tu padre cuando intentó insultar a mi hija.  
**Q.** Se lo merecía el muy bastardo, vamos a ponerte hielo en tu mano.  
**S.** Quinn… gracias por no irte con ellos y llevarte a mi hija.  
**Q.** Nunca te separaré de Elise, las dos estaremos junto a ella siempre, te lo prometo.  
**S.** Esta vez sí cumplirás tu promesa?  
**Q.** Claro que sí. (sonriendo)

Quinn estuvo un rato sosteniendo el hielo sobre la mano de la latina, minutos después a través del intercomunicador de bebé escucharon el llanto de su hija y fueron directamente a verla.

**S.** Qué pasa mi vida? Tienes hambre o estás sucia?  
**Q.** Algo me dice que son las dos cosas.  
**S.** Es lo más probable jejeje.  
**Q.** Se lo cambias tú o se lo cambio yo?  
**S.** Pues...**  
****Q**. Jaja cámbiaselo tú.  
**S.** Ok, ok.

La latina comenzó cambiarle el pañal a su pequeña hija.

**S.** No permitiré que nunca nadie te haga año mi amor. (besándola)  
**Q.** Yo tampoco Elise.  
**S.** Eres mi tesoro.  
**Q.** Nuestro tesoro.  
**S. **Sí.

La rubia le dio un pequeño picoteo de labios a la latina quien sonrío ante esa muestra de cariño.

Estaban muy felices por su bebé y ni los padres de Quinn ni nadie más, empañarían esa felicidad, al menos eso era lo que ellas creían.

* * *

_**Qué les pareció?**_

_**Leí sus sugerencias sobre que algo le pasara a Quinn para que Santana reaccionara, pero esa sugerencia la dejaré para más adelante.**_

_**Me preguntan sobre si Santana dejó de amar a Quinn y temo decirles que sí... pero se puede volver a enamorar de ella, no lo creen?**_

_**El drama para variar se acerca, bueno aunque ya saben que esta historia es 100% drama.**_

_**Espero comentarios y sugerencias.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Actualización de "Mi hermana adoptiva" tal vez para el viernes, aunque he recibido pocos comentarios... que triste.**_


	16. Me importas mucho

_**Nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Me importas mucho.**

**S.** Le fascina comer.**  
Q.** Eso es bueno no?**  
S.** Si, quiere decir que tu leche es muy rica.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.  
**S.** Ve su manita... Insisto es tan pequeñita. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Sabes? Cuando esperábamos a Bambi, todos los días me imaginaba un momento como este... Cada que se movía cuando le hablabas pareciera que quería salir a conocernos.  
**S.** Lo sé... Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada de Bambi me asusté como no tienes idea, pero cuando escuchamos su corazón el día que el señor Shue nos llevó al médico ese miedo bajó y se convirtió en ilusión, porque era mi hija, algo tuyo y mío, algo que habíamos hecho con tanto amor.  
**Q.** Sí... La hicimos con amor, pobre de mi Elise, ella solo es producto de una calentura.  
**S.** No digas eso, ella es producto del destino que ya estaba escrito para nosotras, ella es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado en nuestra vida.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie su llegada a este mundo.  
**S.** Ni yo, ella es lo que necesitaba en mi vida.  
**Q.** Lo mismo digo.

Luego de que la bebé terminó de comer y que eructara se quedó plácidamente dormida.

La rubia comenzó a cubrir su seno, pero notó que la morena no lo dejaba de mirar.

**S.** Ehhhh mmm veía tu tatuaje. (muy nerviosa)  
**Q.** Si quieres puedes tocarlo... El tatuaje.  
**S.** Jejeje solo me gusta ver el nombre de nuestra hija Bambi ahí.  
**Q.** Ya veo. (sonriendo)

Quinn estaba segura que Santana estaba viendo su seno de una manera muy distinta a lo que decía, eso la hizo sentir deseada.

**S.** Mañana cumple 15 días de nacida.  
**Q.** Qué rápido pasó.  
**S.** En 3 días regreso a trabajar.  
**Q.** Nos dejarás solitas? (puchero)  
**S.** Jejeje solo por unas horas, ya lo platiqué con Brittany para acomodar nuestros horarios y ella pueda venir a acompañarte un rato.  
**Q. **Gracias... Britt adora a su ahijada.  
**S. **Sí... Quinn mmm... Blaine y Sam son como mis hermanos y me gustaría que ellos también fueran padrinos de Elise.  
**Q.** Ok, solo espero que Rachel no se sienta mal porque no se lo pedí a ella.  
**S.** Ahh no! Ninguno de mis hijos será ahijado de esa tipa. (mueca)  
**Q.** Sigo sin entender el por qué te cae tan mal mi amiga.  
**S.** Por culpa de ella tu papá nos encontró hace 9 años, ese motivo no te parece suficiente?  
**Q.** Lo hizo porque estaba preocupada por mí.  
**S.** Si como no...  
**Q.** San?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Quieres tener más hijos conmigo?  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q. **Acabas de decir que ninguno de tus hijos será ahijado de ella.  
**S. **Bueno mmm fue un decir...  
**Q. **Oh. (suspirando)

A pesar de no quererse separar de su hija, Santana tuvo que regresar a trabajar, pero literalmente cada 10 minutos le llamaba a la chica de ojos verdes.

**Bl.** Jajajaja Santana no exageres Elise está bien.  
**S.** No exagero, entiéndeme es mi bebita hermosa, ella me necesita.  
**Bl.** No sabes lo bien que me siento al verte así tan apegada a tu hija.  
**S. **El amor que le tengo es indescriptible Blaine, ella es parte de mí para siempre, no sabes lo bien que me siento al tener una hija.  
**Bl**. Me imagino.  
**S.** Y tú para cuándo?  
**Bl.** Jajaja paso a paso Santana, por lo pronto ayer le pedí a Kitty que fuera mi novia oficialmente y me dijo que sí.  
**S.** Felicidades, ella es muy linda persona.  
**Bl.** Lo sé.

Los siguientes días Brittany le ayudaba a Santana en el cuidado de Elise y Quinn, pero la latina decidió trabajar unas horas menos para regresar temprano a casa, al menos mientras su hija cumplía 2 meses de edad.

Las sesiones de terapia de la latina continuaban aunque ahora le era más difícil asistir 3 veces por semana debido al trabajo y a su hija, así que las redujo a 1 sola sesión a la semana.

**S.** Es hora de un rico baño Elise.  
**Q. **Tu mami tiene razón mi amor, vamos a darte un baño para que duermas tranquila en la noche.  
**S.** Jajaja eso lo dudo Quinnie, esta pequeñita en la noche no le gusta dormir mucho que digamos.  
**Q.** Tienes razón.

Le quitaron la ropita su hija y luego de verificar que el agua estuviera a la temperatura exacta, la metieron a la bañera, a Elise le fascinaba tomar su baño diario.

**S.** Te gusta la sensación verdad mi amor?  
**Q.** Jejeje mira como frunce el ceño, igualito a ti.  
**S.** Sabes algo? La verdad es que creo que también se parece bastante a ti, a pesar de que sus labios son muy parecidos a los míos, ella los para igualito que tú.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.  
**S.** Quinn, pensé mucho en lo que dijo tu padre acerca de que tal vez Elise sea como yo, ya sabes... que tal vez ella esté atrapada en un cuerpo que no le pertenece.  
**Q.** Y?  
**S.** No te entiendo.  
**Q.** Santana, ella es nuestra hija, independientemente de su orientación sexual o de cómo se sienta, siempre será nuestra hija y la vamos a apoyar, ella solamente nos tiene a nosotras dos no se te olvide.  
**S.** Tienes razón es nuestra hija y aunque después ella se pudiese sentir como yo, el amor que le tengo no cambiará por nada del mundo.  
**Q.** Es justo lo que digo yo.

Santana besó la frente de Quinn y la rubia sonrío.

Elise rápidamente cumplió dos meses de nacida, Santana continuaba quedándose en la habitación de la rubia, por lo que era muy frecuente que por las mañanas amanecieran abrazadas inconscientemente.

Como aquella mañana en que la morena abrazaba por detrás a la chica de ojos verdes, su brazo rodeaba su cintura y su barbilla descansaba en el hueco del cuello de la chica.

Quinn fue quien despertó primero, le fascinaba despertar así todas las mañanas, pero esa mañana sintió un gran bulto que le presionaba su espalda baja.

**Q.** Acaso?

Y en efecto, era lo que la rubia se imaginó, desde que Elise había nacido ella y Santana sólo habían compartido un par de besos y algunas caricias inocentes, pero el sentir la erección de la morena en su trasero logró que una ola de deseo invadiera todo su cuerpo, así que no lo pensó dos veces y empezó moler su culo contra la erección de la latina.

A pesar de que la morena seguía durmiendo, los movimientos que hacía la chica de ojos verdes poco a poco la fueron despertando, además lo que estaba sintiendo era bastante placentero.

Cuando por fin estuvo consciente, notó lo que Quinn hacía con ella, al principio se sorprendió pero luego con su brazo acercó un poco mas a la rubia hacia ella y también empezó hacer unos movimientos de pelvis.

Santana no sabía si la rubia estaba despierta, pero de pronto recordó que ella y Quinn no tenían una relación, así que la asustó un poco el sentirse de esa manera, por lo que rodó de la cama para levantarse e ir directamente al baño de su habitación a ocuparse de su gran problema.

Para la rubia tampoco era muy cómodo el sentirse de esa manera, ella quería llegar a más con Santana, así que fue directamente al baño a hacer lo mismo que la morena.

Por raro que fuera, ninguna de las dos tocó el tema, Santana salió a trabajar como todos los días al restaurante y Quinn se quedó en casa cuidando de su hija.

Su amigo Blaine notó que la latina estaba un poco incómoda y pensativa.

**Bl.** Qué pasa Santana?  
**S.** Nada.  
**Bl.** Santana nos conocemos muy bien, sé que algo te pasa, así que dímelo ahora.  
**S.** Necesito sexo, estos días he amanecido con erecciones, pero hoy fue más grande y estuve a punto de perder la cabeza y pedirle a Quinn que se acostara conmigo.  
**Bl.** Jajajaja, en serio? Y por qué no lo hiciste? Finalmente ella es la madre de tu hija y mi ahijada Elise no fue producto del espíritu Santo.  
**S**. Cómo crees? No quiero que ella piense que hay alguna posibilidad de que regresemos, aún no supero del todo que me haya dejado, así que si me acuesto con ella en estos momentos, tal vez la pueda confundir y crea que tenga alguna oportunidad conmigo.  
**Bl.** Pero te sigue gustando, no?  
**S.** Claro que me gusta, Quinn es preciosa, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, su rostro es perfecto, sus labios carnosos, cuello largo y su culo has visto su culo?  
**Bl.** Es imposible no verlo.  
**S.** Blaine!  
**Bl**. Jajaja lo siento Santana, pero esa parte del cuerpo de Quinn no es precisamente pequeña, así que aunque no lo quiera ver lo tengo que ver, la verdad si tiene muy buen trasero.  
**S.** Sí... Además, estuve acostumbrada a tener sexo prácticamente todos los días cuando estaba con Hanna, extraño estar con alguien, es decir extraño la sensación de estar con una mujer.  
**Bl.** En serio? Pero si duraste muchísimos años sin tener sexo, por qué ahora no te puedes aguantar?  
**S.** Porque antes tenía la tonta idea de serle fiel a Quinn porque según yo aún éramos novias, no le quería fallar, pero ahora sé que me encanta el sexo y lo necesito.  
**Bl.** Y qué vas a hacer? No quieres acostarte con Quinn entonces?  
**S.** No sé, si yo no me hubiera prostituido estoy segura que en estos momentos iría a buscar una prostituta, pero no me parece justo para esas pobres chicas.  
**Bl.** Entonces no tienes de otra, tendrás que solucionar tu sola ese pequeño problema, deberías de ir a una sex shop ahí venden artefactos que te pueden ayudar.  
**S.** Y tú cómo sabes de esas cosas?  
**Bl.** Jajajaja recuerda que yo también estuve mucho tiempo sin sexo.  
**S.** A ver, a ver, eso quiere decir que Kitty y tu?  
**Bl.** Jejej sí.  
**S.** Felicidades hermanito!  
**Bl.** Gracias, esperamos un poco pero finalmente dimos ese gran paso.  
**S.** Dichoso tú.  
**Bl.** Por cierto, estaba pensando en hacer una pequeña reunión en el departamento para festejar mi cumpleaños, qué te parece la idea?  
**S.** Muy buena, cuenta conmigo y con algunos deliciosos bocadillos.

El cumpleaños del chico de rizos se llegó, todos sus amigos se presentaron en el departamento que compartía con Brittany, también los empleados y ahora amigos de los chicos estuvieron ahí, el centro de atención por supuesto era la pequeña Elise.

**K**. Awww es hermosa su hija chicas.  
**Q.** Gracias Kitty.  
**K.** Me imagino que así de hermosa era Bambi.  
**S.** Ella era muy pequeñita cuando murió, sinceramente no pude ver muchos de sus rasgos porque el dolor me cegó, pero para mí era bellísima.  
**Q**. Sí, estoy segura que Bambi también hubiera sido preciosa.  
**K.** No se pongan tristes chicas, ahora tienen a esta pequeñita que necesita mucho de ustedes, denle todo el amor del mundo y el que tenían guardado para Bambi.  
**S.** Claro que lo haremos, ésta niña no sólo será muy amada sino que también estoy muy segura que la mimaremos demasiado, yo le voy a dar lo mejor en esta vida.  
**Q.** Jejeje desde que estaba en mi vientre empezaste San. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar, amo a mi bebé.

La reunión estuvo muy divertida, hubo buena música, comida, bailaron y cantaron, la chica de ojos verdes, invitó a bailar a Santana, ella no la rechazó y fueron a bailar al centro de la sala.

El sentir cerca a su ex novia, hizo que nuevamente el deseo por tener sexo con ella entrara en la latina, pero tomó varias respiraciones para evitar que un accidente se presentara,

Terminando la canción se excusó con Quinn para ir a tomar una copa, de pronto vio a Brittany platicando con Tina y se unió a la charla con ellas para no acercarse nuevamente a la rubia.

Nuevamente una ola de celos se presentó en la rubia al ver que Santana y Brittany reían a carcajadas.

**Q.** No quiero que estén juntas (pensó)

Elise comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, al parecer estaba un poco cansada y fastidiada por tanto ruido así que Quinn se despidió de los chicos y fue al departamento de Santana para que la niña descansara, la latina le dijo que en un momento más la alcanzaba.

Más tarde Santana recibió una llamada telefónica.

**S.** Hola?  
**I.** Santana soy Ivonne, me recuerdas?  
**S.** Claro, cómo estás?  
**I.** Muy bien, ayer regresé del viaje al que fui con mis padres, recuerdas nuestro último encuentro?  
**S.** Como olvidarlo…  
**I.** Recuerdas que te dije que me gustaría salir contigo?  
**S.** Claro.  
**I.** Bueno... Eso sigue en pie, pero voy a ser directa, hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido sexo y hoy estoy sumamente cachonda, te gustaría venir a mi departamento a…?

Esas palabras fueron como oro puro para la latina, de inmediato aceptó.

**S.** Claro que sí, voy para allá no tardo.  
**I.** Apúrate Santana, no olvides traer condones.  
**S.** No lo haré.

La morena se acercó a su amigo Blaine.

**S.** Hermano como me tengo que ir, síguela pasando muy bien en tu cumpleaños.  
**Bl.** Gracias Santana, le das un beso a Elise de mi parte.  
**S.** No voy a mi departamento Blaine, la verdad es que me acabo de sacar la lotería, esta noche por fin volveré a tener sexo.  
**Bl.** Con Quinn?  
**S.** Claro que no, con una chica que conocí hace tiempo, bueno me tengo que ir, esa chica realmente quiere estar conmigo en estos momentos.  
**Bl.** Ok.. Cuídate.  
**S.** Lo haré.

Como si fuera flash, la morena llegó al departamento de su amiga, al verse no se saludaron ni nada, simplemente pasaron a la acción.

Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar la siguiente ronda el celular de Santana comenzó a sonar.

**I.** No contestes.  
**S.** Es Quinn...  
**I.** Y esa quién es? Ya tienes novia?  
**S**. No, ven a acá móntame.  
**I.** Jejejeje no vas a contestar?  
**S.** Más tarde.

Así que ignoró la llamada de Quinn y se concentró nuevamente en las actividades que estaba teniendo con esa chica, a pesar de que el teléfono sonó varias veces, ella simplemente no hizo caso.

**I.** Mañana no voy a poder caminar jajaja.  
**S**. En serio?  
**I.** Eres muy buena en esto.  
**S.** Tú también.  
**I.** De perrito?  
**S.** Mmm si.

Luego de dormir un poco, el sonido de varios mensajes despertaron a Santana.

Al comenzar a leerlos no podía creer lo que veía, todos los había enviado la rubia.

_\- Santana dónde estás?  
\- Contéstame por favor.  
\- Es Elise... Estamos en el hospital.  
\- Santana por favor contéstame.  
\- Santana!_

**S.** Dios mío! (asustada)  
**I.** Mmm qué pasa?  
**S.** Mi hija está en el hospital.  
**I.** Tienes una hija?  
**S.** Es una larga historia, perdóname Ivonne pero me tengo que ir de inmediato para allá.  
**I.** No te preocupes, espero todo esté bien.  
**S.** Yo también.

Santana condujo lo más rápido posible rumbo al hospital donde siempre iban, sabía que ahí encontraría a Quinn con su hija, en esos momentos recibió una llamada de Brittany.

**S**. Britt.  
**B**. Santana dónde te has metido? Estoy con Quinn en el hospital trajimos a Elise.  
**S.** Está bien? Mi chiquita está bien? Dime qué está bien por favor.  
**B.** Sí, tenía algo de temperatura pero ya se le están controlando, Santana… Quinn está hecha un mar de lágrimas es mejor que llegues cuanto antes.  
**S.** Ya voy para allá.

En cuanto la latina ingresó al hospital, se dirigió a la recepción para preguntar dónde se encontraba su hija, la recepcionista le indicó y fue rápidamente hacia allá.

Entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su bebé junto con las dos rubias, rápidamente se abalanzó hacia ellas.

**S.** Mi bebita, díganme que está bien mi bebita por favor.  
**B.** Está bien, sólo tenía una pequeña infección en las vías respiratorias, por fortuna ya le están aplicando medicamentos y le bajaron la fiebre.  
**S.** Dios mío.

En cuanto Santana se acercó a la cunita donde se encontraba su hija, la rubia se interpuso en el camino.

**Q.** Ni te le acerques.  
**S.** Qué? (desconcertada)  
**Q.** Mira tú cuello, ve tu maquillaje, vienes de estar con una mujer y no lo niegues.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Q.** No voy a permitir que toques a mi hija con esas sucias manos que sabrá Dios dónde estuvieron hace unas horas.  
**S.** Escucha Q…  
**Q.** No tengo nada que escuchar, te estuve llamando desde hace tres horas Santana, Elise no dejaba de llorar y yo estaba desesperada porque me ayudaras pero claro por estar cogiéndote a esa zorra no viniste en mi ayuda, tuve que ir a despertar a Brittany para que me acompañara al hospital.  
**S**. Lo siento mucho, no sabía, yo pensé…  
**Q**. No, quien pensó que tu hija eres lo más importante en tu vida era yo, pero ya veo que no es así prefieres estar revolcándote con una tipa que contestarme el maldito teléfono para ver si se trata de algo de mi hija.  
**S.** Quinnie no te pongas así, tú y yo...  
**Q.** Sí, ya sé que tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, pero mi hija es otra cosa, dijiste que ella sería lo primordial en tu vida, pero prefieres ir a saciar tus bajos instintos con sabrá Dios quién, que estar al pendiente de nuestra hija.  
**S**. Siempre he estado al pendiente de nuestra hija, no me reproches en este momento nada, sólo tuve un momento de debilidad y…  
**Q.** No quiero saber nada, ahora si quieres cargar a mi hija, ve y lávate esas manos.  
**S.** Ok.

La latina no tuvo más remedio que ir al baño para lavarse muy bien las manos, al verse al espejo, notó claramente las huellas de los chupetones que le había dejado Ivonne.

Por su parte la rubia no dejaba de llorar con rabia, tenía mucho coraje por lo que había hecho Santana, Brittany trato de consolarla.

**B.** Tranquila Quinnie, te puede hacer daño y recuerda que mi ahijadita necesita de tu leche.  
**Q.** Por qué me hace esto? Por qué si puede ir a revolcarse con otra mujer y en cambio a mí ni siquiera me quiere tocar?  
**B**. Pues...  
**Q**. Ella nunca me va perdonar verdad? Ella nunca me volverá a amar, nunca. (llorando)  
**B.** Lo siento.

Más tarde Santana regresó a la habitación y ahora si la rubia le permitió cargar a su pequeñita, el resto de la madrugada se quedó a su lado mientras la rubia seguía muy enojada con ella.

Por fortuna Elise fue dada de alta en la mañana ya que no era nada de gravedad, le recetaron varios antibióticos.

Al llegar al departamento, la rubia se encerró con su hija en su habitación.

**S.** Quinn, déjame entrar.  
**Q.** No, vete a revolcar otra vez con esa perra.  
**S.** Quinn... Es mi hija, necesito estar a su lado.  
**Q.** Anoche no estuviste con ella cuando más te necesitaba.  
**S.** No sabía que estaba enferma, perdóname por favor, no me alejes de mi bebé.  
**Q.** No te voy a abrir así que no insistas.

Santana estaba muy confundida, no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento si era rabia o una profunda tristeza, ella lo único que querías era estar cerca de su hija, pero su madre no se lo iba a permitir.

Y en efecto, esa noche la rubia no permitió que la latina durmiera con ellas como lo bien hecho durante estas semanas.

Santa no se estaba volviendo loca, realmente necesitaba estar a lado de su hija.

Al día siguiente, Quinn por fin abrió la puerta y dejó que Santana viera su hija, en cuanto la miró no pude evitar llorar, se sentía muy culpable por haberla ignorado durante esa noche al lado de Ivonne.

**S**. Perdóname mi amor, aunque no lo creas tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, no sabía que estabas enfermita de lo contrario…  
**Q**. No le mientas, para ti es más importante acostarte con mujeres que estar a su lado.  
**S.** De qué hablas?  
**Q.** Cuando estaba embarazada te fuiste con una mujer y ahora que nuestra hija estaba enferma también lo hiciste, es obvio que prefieres acostarte con mujeres.  
**S.** Q por qué me dices eso maldita sea? Yo no soy así, acaso no te han dicho que cuando te largaste duré años sin tener sexo? Lo hice con Dani cuando era mi novia, con Hanna cuando era mi novia, ahora sí, lo acepto fue una aventura, pero que acaso no recuerdas las muchas veces que te acostaste con esos tipos? Claro, cómo lo vas a recordar si estabas perdida de borracha, no me juzgues en eso porque no tienes cara para hacerlo, yo no soy como tu Quinn, yo no soy mujeriega, pero tengo mis necesidades, tuve la oportunidad y lo hice, de haber sabido que mi hija estaba enferma ni siquiera me hubiera despegado de ella, pero nunca te atrevas a decir que prefiero estar con mujeres que con mi hija porque ella es lo más importante para mí.  
**Q.** Cuándo vas a dejar de restregarme en la cara lo que hice en mi pasado? Estaba enferma Santana era alcohólica sigo siendo alcohólica pero sobria, me acosté con esos tipos a veces sin saberlo, ni siquiera lo recordaba, creo que muchas veces hasta fui violada porque estaba inconsciente, yo también tuve mis errores pero ahora quiero redimirme y ya no voy a permitir que quieras seguirme haciendo daño con eso.  
**S**. No te quiero hacer daño, simplemente te estoy diciendo la verdad de las cosas, entiende tenía ganas y lo hice eso es un delito? Pues lo siento , ya lo hice y no hay más que decir, pero si tú pretendes alejarme de mi hija te juro que te mato.  
**Q.** Me amenazas? Acabas de amenazar a la madre de tu hija?  
**S.** Tómalo como quieras, pero ya te dije si algún día se te ocurre alejarme de mi hija te voy a matar.  
**Q.** Me odias, cierto? Jamás me vas a perdonar que me haya ido y ahora hasta me quieres matar, ya no eres la Santana de la que me enamoré.  
**S**. Claro que no, tú te encargaste de matarla el día que te largaste con tu padre.  
**Q.** Él me obligó.  
**S.** Sí, te obligó cuando tenías 16 años, pero luego cumpliste 18 fuiste mayor de edad, luego cumpliste 21 y ahora sí podías hacer lo que se te diera la gana, pero no aun así no regresaste, porque jamás te importó el que yo estuviera sola, no te das cuenta? A nadie le importo, todos los seres que he amado me han dejado, pero contigo el dolor fue peor, mucho peor.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S. **Si quieres puedes mudarte, pero eso sí te digo, así te vayas hasta el fin del mundo, Elise tiene que seguir en contacto conmigo o de lo contrario...  
**Q.** Voy a buscar un departamento.  
**S.** Como quieras.

Los siguientes días fueron días muy hostiles para las chicas, básicamente intercambiaban sólo algunas palabras pero todas relacionadas con Elise, cierto día en la panadería Brittany enfrentó a la latina.

**B.** No puedo creer que hayas amenazado de muerte a Quinnie.  
**S. **Estaba enojada…  
**B.** Entonces no ha servido de nada tu terapia?  
**S.** Claro que sí.  
**B.** Pues no lo parece, primero tratas de golpearla y ahora quieres matarla?  
**S.** Claro que no, lo dije en ese momento porque estaba enojada, pero no sería capaz de matar a la mamá de mi hija, ella la va a necesitar siempre.  
**B.** Santana eres muy impulsiva y eso hace que hagas y digas cosas muy feas, creo que Quinn merece una disculpa de tu parte.  
**S.** Está bien, la verdad es que no quiero que ella esté enojada conmigo, al menos los pocos días que nos quedan de convivencia quiero que sean cordiales.  
**B.** Pues sí.

Esa tarde Santana decidió regresar más temprano a su departamento, quería pedirle perdón a Quinn por sus palabras del otro día, cuando llegó ahí la rubia estaba en la sala con los intercomunicadores de su hija tratándolos de reparar, la pequeña Elise estaba en su porta bebé.

**S.** Hola...  
**Q.** Hey.  
**S.** Qué haces?  
**Q.** Creo que estas cosas ya no funcionan.  
**S.** Ahorita los checo.

Santana tomó a su hijita del porta bebé para cargarla le estuvo haciendo muchos mimos, la besó varias veces y Elise comenzó a sonreír.

**S.** Tiene tu sonrisa.  
**Q. **En serio?  
**S. **Sí.

Luego de sostener por varios minutos a su hija, la latina se sentó al lado de la rubia para tratar de arreglar los intercomunicadores.

**S.** Creo que son las pilas.  
**Q. **En serio?  
**S. **Sí.  
**Q.** Iré por algunas.

La rubia se alejó.

**S.** Tu mami no me perdona, tu si mi amor?

Elise sonrió.

**Q.** Aquí están.

Santana les puso las pilas y los intercomunicadores comenzaron a funcionar perfectamente.

**S.** Listo.  
**Q.** Al menos no se descompusieron.  
**S.** Quieres que prepare algo para cenar?  
**Q**. Claro, voy al baño puedes quedarte un momento con Elise?  
**S.** Sí.

Mientras la rubia fue al baño, el timbre del departamento de Santana sonó.

**S.** Tenemos visitas mi vida. (besando a Elise)

Al abrir la puerta, Santana se encontró con alguien que jamás creyó que fuera a su departamento.

**S.** Si?  
**X.** Busco a Quinn Fabray.  
**S.** Oh.  
**Q**. Quién es Santana?  
**S.** Es para ti.  
**Q.** Para mí? (fruciendo el ceño)

La rubia se acercó a la puerta.

**Q.** Biff! (sorprendida)  
**Bi.** Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Qué haces aquí?  
**Bi.** Vine a hablar contigo.  
**Q.** No tenemos nada de qué hablar…  
B**i. **Claro que sí.  
**S.** Emmm los dejaré a solas.

Santana seguía con uno de los intercomunicadores en su mano pero aun así tomó el porta bebé de su hija y lo llevó directamente a su habitación.

**Q.** Cómo me encontraste?  
**Bi**. Contraté a un investigador, Russell me pidió hacerlo y decidí ayudarlo, sé que hace unas semanas te vinieron a visitar tus padres y que no les fue muy bien  
**Q.** Mi padre es un idiota.  
B**i.** En fin, me dijeron que no quisiste regresar con ellos, pero vine a pedirte que regreses conmigo a Chicago.  
**Q. **Lo siento Biff, ya le dije a mi padre que mi lugar está aquí al lado de Santana.  
**Bi.** Eres su novia?  
**Q**. No.  
**Bi**. Acaso lo único que te une a ella es tu hija?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**Bi.** Entonces no tienes ninguna relación amorosa con ella?  
**Q.** No.  
**Bi.** Quinn, yo te amo, desde el momento en que te conocí me enamoré de ti, estamos destinados a terminar juntos.  
**Q.** Supongo que eso lo estabas pensando todas las veces que me fuiste infiel.  
**Bi.** Solamente pasó una vez.  
**Q. **Ah sí? Y aquella vez que encontré la tanga en el asiento trasero de tu auto que significó?  
**Bi.** Te dije que le había prestado el auto a Martin.  
**Q**. Jajaja por Dios Biff tú jamás le prestabas tu auto a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, me quieres ver otra vez la cara de tonta?  
**Bi.** Está bien, acepto que esa vez también te fui infiel, pero lo hice porque tú estabas muy sumida en el alcohol, era lo único que querías hacer siempre, beber y beber, me sentí desplazado, necesitaba de alguien y esa chica se apareció y...  
**Q.** Sí, sí, ya no me des explicaciones.  
**Bi**. Escúchame, sé que cometí muchos errores en nuestra relación, pero lo que vivimos mientras duró fue muy especial y lo sabes, fueron casi tres años de noviazgo, los mejores de nuestra vida y no digas que no, porque a pesar de que tú estabas enferma, nos amamos mucho y lo sabes, yo te sigo amando.  
**Q.** Tal vez lo hagas, pero yo a ti no.  
**Bi.** Pero lo hiciste, infinidad de veces me dijiste te amo, ya lo olvidaste?  
**Q. **No.  
**Bi. **Dime algo, crees que tú y esa mujer terminen juntas?  
**Q.** No lo sé.  
**Bi.** Quinn, quiero que seas mi esposa, independientemente de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros yo te sigo amando, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida tu lado.  
**Q.** Tengo una hija.  
B**i.** Sí, pero yo podría ser un excelente padre para ella.**  
Q**. Ella tiene a Santana.  
**Bi**. Pero es mujer... Ella necesitará la figura de un padre, yo estoy dispuesto a ser eso para ella, es tu hija Quinn te amo a ti y por supuesto que la amaré a ella, podremos ser una familia muy feliz.  
**Q.** No lo sé.  
**Bi. **Dame una oportunidad, para demostrarte que mi amor por ti es real e incondicional, he madurado este tiempo que hemos estado separados, cometí un error al acostarme con esas chicas, pero tú eres la mujer de mi vida, piénsalo por favor, de verdad podemos ser muy felices.  
**Q.** Biff... (incómoda)  
**Bi.** Piénsalo por favor, me harías muy feliz si volvieras a Chicago a mi lado, también harías muy feliz a tu madre, ella quiere ser parte de la vida de tu hija, si decides regresar conmigo avísame, vendré por ti.

El chico se acercó la rubia y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla y finalmente salió del departamento.

Unos minutos después Santana y Elise salieron de la habitación.

**Q.** Se fue…  
**S. **Lo sé, escuché todo, por el intercomunicador, sin fijarme me lo llevé.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Qué vas a hacer?  
**Q.** No me quiero ir.  
**S.** Él te ama.  
**Q.** Yo a él no.  
**S.** Estás segura? Él dijo que tú muchas veces le dijiste te amo.  
**Q.** Lo hice, hace mucho tiempo.  
**S.** Quinn ustedes tuvieron una relación de casi tres años, obviamente ustedes dos tienen una gran historia.  
**Q.** Tú y yo también la tenemos.  
**S.** No, nosotros solamente duramos si acaso ocho meses de relación, recuerda que el día que te pedí que fueras mi novia fue el día en que quedaste embarazada de Bambi, nuestra relación de noviazgo estuvo llena desde el principio de angustia y temor, nunca pudimos tener un noviazgo normal, de esos ocho meses los primeros dos fueron los que más se asemejaron a ese noviazgo normal, hicimos lo que los típicos adolescentes hacen, pero fue un amor precisamente de adolescentes, en cambio con Biff tu noviazgo fue más maduro.  
**Q.** Ahora ya ni si quiera crees que nuestro noviazgo fue importante? No lo puedo creer Santana, no puedo creer que me hagas esto. (negando con la cabeza)  
**S**. Claro que fue muy importante, fuiste mi primer amor y esos ocho meses a tu lado fui inmensamente feliz, pero lo que me dejó esa relación fue angustia, tristeza, enojo y amargura, yo no pude tener después de eso una relación normal hasta que Hanna apareció y eso fue ocho años después de que te fuiste, en cambio tú y él tuvieron un noviazgo tan perfecto que hasta sus padres te querían, dime una cosa tu y yo cuándo viajamos a algún lado? En cambio tú y la familia de Biff fueron hasta a París juntos.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S**. Cuando vi por primera vez la foto de tu ex novio en tu perfil de Facebook se me hizo conocido, pero ahora que lo volví a ver años después se perfectamente de dónde lo conozco, lo vi aquella vez mientras trabajaba en el restaurante en París, sus padres me mandaron llamar para felicitarme por el platillo que habían degustado, Biff y su madre estaban muy angustiados por ti ya que se te habían pasado las copas, no niegues que estuviste ahí con ellos.  
**Q**. Es verdad, hicimos un viaje juntos a París y a Londres.  
**S.** Lo ves? Ustedes dos tienen una historia muy larga, una historia que tú y yo jamás tuvimos, no te voy a mentir le tengo mucha envidia porque él pudo disfrutar de ti lo que yo jamás pude, te acabo de hablar con el corazón en la mano, creo que deberías de considerar su propuesta.  
**Q.** Nunca me vas a perdonar verdad?  
**S. **Sigo trabajando en eso.  
**Q. **Pero aunque me perdones no significa que vayas a volver a mi lado verdad?  
**S. **Quinn yo...  
**Q.** Sí, lo sé tú no me amas.  
**S.** Si no te hubieras ido...  
**Q.** Pero me fui y eso es algo que no voy a poder cambiar jamás.  
**S.** Lo sé.

Quinn tomó a Elise del porta bebé y se fue directamente a su habitación, ahí estuvo llorando en silencio mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija, por su parte la latina tenía un dolor muy profundo en el pecho que no sabía muy bien el porqué de ello, pero algo si sabía, le tenía mucha envidia a ese tal Biff, porque él sí pudo darle todo lo mejor a Quinn en su noviazgo.

Al siguiente día las chicas no hablaron del tema, pero su convivencia se asemejó un poco a lo que habían vivido días antes.

Santana fue a trabajar como todos los días, Brittany entró al departamento para hacerle compañía a su amiga quien le contó todo lo acontecido el día anterior con su exnovio.

**B.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
**Q. **Ella no me ama.  
**B. **Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.  
**Q. **Yo sólo quiero que alguien me ame. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**B.** Y sólo por eso estás considerando el regresar con él? No crees que es un poco tonto de tu parte?  
**Q.** Siempre he deseado que alguien me ame, cuando papá me separó de Santana me hacía tanta falta su calor, su olor, que por eso tontamente me empecé a acostar con esos chicos, buscaba en ellos lo que había perdido al irme del lado de Santana, me volvía loca por no estar con ella, luego pensé que ella jamás me perdonaría por todo lo que había hecho y no me equivoqué, por eso decidí empezar una relación con él, no te voy a mentir fue muy linda relación, pero en el fondo yo sabía que faltaba algo por eso seguía llenando ese hueco con alcohol, hasta que lo harté y él comenzó a engañarme, me acaba de decir que si regreso con él ya no lo volverá a hacer.  
**B.** Quinnie, el que engaña una vez engaña dos veces, lo sabes.  
**Q.** Tal vez ahora sea diferente.  
**B.** Con eso me lo has dicho todo ya tomaste una decisión verdad?  
**Q. **Sí, voy a volver con Biff, mañana mismo regresaré a Chicago.  
**B. **Ay Quinn (puchero)

Santana estuvo como zombie toda la tarde, ella tenía esa incertidumbre que odiaba sentir, estaba un poco angustiada por la decisión que la rubia tomaría, pero sobretodo le aterraba la idea de separarse de su hija.

Por la noche la chica de ojos verdes decidió llamar a su amiga Rachel.

**R.** Quinnie? Qué bueno que me llamas.  
**Q.** Rachel, decidí volver con Biff.  
**R.** Quéeeee? Quinn Fabray tú no puedes hacer eso, no puedes dejar a Santana.  
**Q.** Ella no me ama y Biff sí.  
**R.** Pero y tu hija? Acaso Santana va a permitir que te lleves a su hija de su lado?  
**Q.** Eso lo vamos a discutir en cuanto llegue.  
**R.** Entonces nada de lo que hicimos habrá valido la pena, tú tenías un objetivo y ese objetivo era recuperar a Santana.  
**Q**. Fallé, entiéndelo Rachel haga lo que haga Santana nunca me va a volver a amar, tenemos a nuestra bebé por un maldito momento de calentura pero eso no significa que ella me vaya a amar algún día.  
**R.** No, no hagas eso, escúchame piénsalo bien, tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz con Santana, Biff solamente te hará daño otra vez, por favor no regreses a su lado.  
**Q.** Pero por qué la insistencia tuya de que esté al lado de Santana?  
**R.** Porque se pertenecen.  
**Q.** Lo siento Rachel está decidido, mañana mismo a primera hora tomaré un avión para regresar a donde pertenezco.  
**R.** Sé que te vas arrepentir.  
**Q.** No lo haré.

Sin esperar la contestación de su amiga, terminó la llamada, en ese momento la latina hizo su entrada al departamento.

**S.** Hola.  
**Q.** Hola.  
**S.** Y Elise?  
**Q.** La terminé de bañar y ahora está durmiendo.  
**S.** Iré a verla.

Cuando la latina salió de la habitación luego de estar con su hija.

**Q.** Podemos hablar?  
**S.** Claro.  
**Q.** Santana, lo decidí, luego de analizar muy bien tus palabras creo que tienes razón, lo que tuve con Biff fue muy importante y tal vez él sea mi felicidad, voy a regresar a su lado mañana mismo.  
**S.** Te vas a ir?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S.** Y mi bebé?  
_**Q.**__ Solo ella te importa? (pensó) _Obviamente me la voy a llevar.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Q.** No te preocupes Santana, dejaré que la sigas visitando además ella lleva tu apellido recuérdalo, eres legalmente su madre, cuando Elise sea un poquito más grande podrás traerla a vivir contigo unas temporadas, yo no te voy a separar de ella te lo prometí y te lo voy a cumplir, la distancia será un poco larga pero eso no va a significar que yo no te voy a permitir estar con ella.  
**S.** Lo comprendo.  
**Q.** Ojalá algún día realmente me puedas perdonar por haberme ido de tu lado.  
**S**. Yo también lo espero… Quinn lo que dije el otro día acerca de matarte no fue cierto, cuando estoy desesperada y enojada digo y hago cosas horribles, pero yo no sería capaz de hacerte un daño así otra vez, me arrepiento mucho de haberte golpeado aquel día y de haber intentado volverte a golpear, pero sobre todo de lo que más me arrepiento es de haber atentado contra la vida de mi hija, tú sabes lo mucho que la amo y es lo más importante en mi vida, pero sé que también es lo más importante para ti y que la amamos de una manera que no podemos describir y por lo mismo jamás te podría hacer daño porque gracias a ti ella está aquí.  
**Q.** Entonces no te importa que me vaya?  
**S**. Claro que me importa, pero me importa más que tú seas feliz.  
**Q**. Si eso fuera, me pedirías quedarme contigo.  
**S.** No quiero mentir, yo no…  
**Q. **Si lo sé, ya no me lo digas.  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**Q**. Yo más.

Entonces la rubia sacó sus maletas y comenzó a echar su ropa, Santana entró a su habitación y abrazó a su oso

**S.** Tu hermanita se va a ir mi amor, que voy a hacer sin ella aquí? Por qué no puedo amar a tu madre otra vez?

Al día siguiente Brittany llegó al departamento para recoger a Quinn y llevarla al aeropuerto, Santana no dejaba de llorar al despedirse de su hija, eso hizo que a las dos rubias se les partiera el corazón.

**S.** En dos semanas voy a verte mi amor, por favor no me vayas a olvidar yo te amo. (besándola)  
**B.** Vámonos Quinn es hora.  
**Q.** Sí... Santana, gracias por dejarme quedar estos meses en tu departamento, no quise arruinar tu vida con mi regreso, de verdad lo siento.  
**S.** Me diste a mi hija y ahorita eso es lo único que me importa.  
**Q.** Ok, nos vemos en dos semanas.  
**S.** Cuídate mucho y por favor háblale de mí a Elise, sé que Biff será su padre de ahora en adelante pero ella es mi bebé. (llorando)  
**Q**. Él nunca será su padre.

Las chicas se dieron un tierno abrazo y finalmente se despidieron, a pesar de que Brittany le insistió varias veces a Santana que las acompañara al aeropuerto ella se rehusó, sabía que no soportaría el despedirse de su hija.

Luego de estar llorando por varios minutos y con el ánimo por los suelos, decidió ir a trabajar, crear alimentos era lo que la distraía de sus penas.

Aproximadamente una hora después Brittany regresó al restaurante solamente le dio una sonrisa triste a Santana y fue directamente a la pastelería.

Más tarde la latina decidió tomar un descanso y fue a la oficina donde se encontraba Sam trabajando.

**Sam. **Santana, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía con esa cara.  
**S.** Sí, no me calienta ni el sol, hace algunas horas que me separé de mi hija y ya la extraño como no te imaginas, no sé qué voy a hacer en la noche cuando llegue a casa, sin poderle dar un beso.  
**Sam**. No debiste dejar que se fueran.  
**S.** Y qué querías que hiciera? Mentirle a Quinn al decirle que la amaba solamente para que se quedara?  
**Sam.** Sí, la verdad es que si el estar con mi hija dependiera de eso yo no lo dudaría ni un minuto y le mentiría a su madre.  
**S.** Sam eres mi hermano y te adoro pero por fortuna somos muy distintos, a ti con mucha facilidad se te da el mentir yo no soy así.  
**Sam.** Auch eso dolió.  
**S.** Te dolió porque es la verdad, por mucho tiempo estuviste mintiéndole a Brittany y eso no fue de hombres.  
**Sam.** Ya no me regañes, mejor voy a prender la TV.

Santana se acostó en el sofá e intentó ponerle atención a la pantalla, pero lo único que hacía era pensar en su hija y en la rubia.

De pronto...

_El vuelo de Spirit Airlines NK940 con destino a Chicago, se estrelló justo antes de aterrizar en su escala en Denver, al parecer por error del piloto, hay varios fallecidos._

**Sam.** Santana, en qué vuelo va Quinn y Elise?  
**S.** En el Spirit Airlines NK940.  
**Sam.** Oh, oh... (pálido)  
**S.** Qué?  
**Sam.** Mira lo que están diciendo en las noticias.

La latina se sintió morir cuando escuché al reportero narrar la noticia

**S**. No, no, nooooo mi bebé, mi bebé. (desesperada)  
**Sam.** Tranquila Santana no quiere decir que ellas estén heridas.

Sin esperar, la latina salió corriendo de la oficina para ir al aeropuerto, pero se paró en seco cuando vio quién estaba frente a ella.

**S.** Elise!

Se trataba de Quinn y su hija, Santana no pudo evitar la emoción que le producía verlas ahí y sin pensarlo tomó de los brazos de la rubia a su hija para llenarla de besos.

**S.** Mi bebita, mi bebita hermosa, gracias al cielo estás bien, me hubiera muerto si algo te hubiera pasado mi amor. (llorando)  
**Sam.** Santana, espera no te vayas yo te acompa… Quinn? Oh por dios, estás aquí (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Qué pasa?(desconcertada)  
**Sam.** Acabamos de escuchar en las noticias que el avión donde se suponía que estarías se acaba de estrellar en Denver, pensamos lo peor.  
**Q**. Dios mío. (boca abierta)

Luego la latina se llevó a su hija a la oficina.

**Sam**. No sabes el susto que nos diste…  
**B.** Quinn! Dios mío gracias al cielo estás aquí, acabo de escuchar las noticias que tu vuelo se había estrellado y pensé lo peor. (abrazándola y llorando)  
**Q.** Estoy bien Brittany, no te preocupes, tanto Elise como yo estamos en perfectas condiciones.  
**B.** Gracias a Dios, un momento pero qué haces aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** No me pude ir chicos, mientras estaba en la sala de espera y luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo simplemente no pude subirme a ese avión, le llame a Biff para avisarle que no regresaría a su lado porque simplemente no lo amo, así que luego de que me entregaran mi equipaje tomé un taxi y regresé al departamento de Santana, pero ella ya no estaba allí, entonces empecé a desempacar mis cosas y las de mi hija, estuve un rato ahí y finalmente me armé de valor para venir a hablar con ella.  
**Sam.** No sabes la alegría que me da que tú y mi ahijada se encuentren en perfectas condiciones.  
**B.** A mí también.

Mientras tanto en la oficina la latina no dejaba de besar, mimar y acariciar a su hija mientras la arrullaba y le cantaba.

**S.** Si algo te hubiera pasado, ahora sí mi vida no tendría sentido mi amor, eres lo más importante para mí mi pequeña Elise.

Entonces la pequeñita se quedó profundamente dormida, por lo cual la morena la decidió acostar en el porta bebé que tenían en la oficina en el restaurante, segundos después escuchó que abrían la puerta de la oficina, se trataba de la chica de ojos verdes.

**Q.** San?  
**S.** Quinnie (lágrimas en los ojos)

La morena se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó fuertemente mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, Quinn comenzó a sentir esa parte de su cuerpo muy húmeda, se imaginó el por qué y abrazó aún con más fuerza a Santana.

Luego de varios minutos de estar en esa posición se fueron separando poco a poco hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos

**S.** Gracias a Dios estás bien, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando pensé que les había pasado algo a ti y a mi bebé.  
**Q.** Te preocupaste por mí?  
**S.** Por supuesto que sí, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Sólo regresemos a casa si?  
**Q.** Sí, vamos a casa (sonriendo)

Una vez en su departamento, acostaron a su hija y luego ellos se fueron a la cocina.

**S.** Tienes hambre?  
**Q. **No y tú?  
**S.** Tampoco.  
**Q. **Santana no pude regresar con Biff, no lo amo.  
**S.** No me des explicaciones, lo importante es que estés aquí otra vez.  
**Q. **Te alegras? O es sólo porque Elise está aquí.  
**S.** También me da gusto que tú estés aquí, además las dos van en el mismo paquete no?  
**Q.** Jajaja creo que sí.

Santana una vez más abrazó a la rubia y hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica, aspiró todo su aroma y luego sonrió en su cuello.

**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S. **Sólo estoy feliz eso es todo.  
**Q. **Vamos a dormir?  
**S. **Juntas?  
**Q. **Claro.  
**S. **Genial.

Al llegar a su habitación se pusieron su ropa de cama y luego se acostaron, la morena abrazó a la rubia para tenerla cerca.

**Q**. San...  
**S.** No digas nada.

Entonces Santana tomó el rostro de la rubia con su mano y lo acercó para estrellar los labios con los de la chica, era un beso lleno de ternura necesidad y algo de pasión, Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo así que se fundió en el beso profundamente.

Cuando se dejaron de besar.

**S**. No quiero que siquiera vuelvas a pensar en subirte en un avión por favor.  
**Q**. Jajajaja no lo haré.  
**S.** Vamos a dormir.  
**Q.** Sí, estoy agotada... Santana el beso qué significa?  
**S.** Que me importas mucho... Podemos ir paso a paso como dice Blaine para ver qué pasa?  
**Q.** Claro, paso a paso. (sonriendo)  
**S**. Buenas noches Q.  
**Q**. Buenas noches San.

Las chicas compartieron un par de besos más y luego se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

_**Veamos cómo les irá a las chicas en ese paso a paso que vana llevar.**_

_**Sé que la actitud de Rachel los intriga, eso ya será revelado.**_

_**Gracias por leer y a quienes se dan el tiempo para poner un comentario.**_

_**Empecé una nueva historia, se llama Playa Sayu, a ver qué pasa.**_

_**Perdón por los errores.**_


	17. Me lo deberían de agradecer

**_Veamos qué les parece este capítulo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Me lo deberían de agradecer.  
**  
Al día siguiente las chicas se quedaron en cama, cuando Elise se despertó solo la acostaron en medio de ellas para que Quinn la alimentara.

**S.** Vamos a tomarnos una foto.**  
****Q.** No San, me veo fatal.  
**S.** Claro que no, tú y yo siempre nos vemos impecables.  
**Q.** Jajaja ok.

Se tomaron varias selfies en las cuales Elise no dejó de comer ni un segundo de su madre.

**Q.** Jajajaja ella está en su mundo.**  
****S. **Es como yo, no le gusta que la interrumpan cuando está comiendo. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**S.** Voy a preparar algo rápido para desayunar y lo traeré a la cama.  
**Q.** Ok.

Antes de salir de la habitación, la latina picoteó los labios de la rubia.

**Q. **Creo que tu mami me está empezando a querer otra vez mi amor.

Elise sonrió.

Mientras la latina preparaba el desayuno, su celular timbró.

**S. **Hola Ivonne.  
**I. **Santana, cómo estás?  
**S.** Bien y tú?  
**I.** Muy bien y tu hija se recuperó?  
**S**. Por fortuna sí.  
**I.** Tenemos que hablar.  
**S**. Lo sé pero en este momento no puedo.  
**I.** Estás cuidando de ella?  
**S**. Sí.  
**I.** Está bien, pero no olvides que me gustaría salir contigo.  
**S**. No lo olvido.

Cuando la morena terminó la llamada se quedó muy pensativa, esa chica realmente estaba dispuesta a tener más que sexo con ella pero por otro lado, ella quería que las cosas con Quinn mejoraran, así que decidió hablarlo con la rubia.

Mientras desayunaban en la cama...

**S.** Quinn... Necesito hablar contigo sobre la chica con la que pasé la otra noche.  
**Q.** Dirás con la que te acostaste la otra noche. (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Bueno si, es la misma chica con la que lo hice el día que fui a la reunión con el Dr. Sheldon... Ella quiere salir conmigo.  
**Q. **Oh... (decepcionada)  
**S.** La cosa es que... No lo haré.  
**Q**. No?  
**S.** No, porque realmente quiero ir paso a paso contigo.  
**Q**. No te vas a arrepentir San. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Eso espero. (sonriendo también)

Entonces las chicas compartieron algunos besos.

**S.** Sentí que me moría cuando escuché en las noticias sobre el accidente del avión.  
**Q.** Le agradezco tanto a dios que no me haya subido, mi bebé debe de tener una larga vida, quiero que me haga abuela de 10 niños.  
**S.** Jajajaja tantos?  
**Q**. Sí, a menos que tú me quieras dar otros 9 hijos.  
**S.** Jejejeje no lo creo.  
**Q.** Mmm.  
**S. **Pero al menos otro estaría bien, no lo crees?  
**Q.** Me parece perfecto. (besándola)  
**S. **Le llamaré a Blaine para avisarle que hoy no iré a trabajar, jajaja por fortuna no soy su empleada si no desde cuando me habrían corrido.  
**Q**. Sabes? He estado checando detalladamente los estados financieros con Sam y si la pastelería y el restaurante siguen así, el próximo año podríamos abrir otro restaurante.  
**S.** En serio? Wooow, ojalá así sea, a veces está llenísimo y no nos damos abasto, si lo abrimos ascenderé a Tina como chef.  
**Q.** Es muy buena, pero nunca como tú.  
**S.** Pero si sigue así tal vez me supere.  
**Q.** Eso jamás pasará.  
**S.** Jejeje estás hermosa.**  
****Q**. Si?  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q.** Te gusto? (coqueteando)  
**S. **Sabes que sí.  
**Q.** Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?  
**S.** Jajaja ya lo sabes Quinn, siempre lo has sabido.  
**Q.** Mis ojos, mi trasero y mis piernas?  
**S. **Así es, aunque también tus labios, tu nariz, tu cuello… todo tu rostro.  
**Q.** Jejeje, sabes? A mí me gustan de ti tus labios, tu sonrisa, tu color de piel, tu abdomen, tus nuevos senos, tu trasero, todo, todo, todo.  
**S.** En serio? A veces sigo sin poder creer que me hayas elegido para ser tu primera vez, es decir sé que te acercaste a mí porque Rachel y Kitty te retaron, pero después…?  
**Q.** Pues sí, tienes razón cuando dices que me acerqué a ti porque me retaron, pero luego tu manera de ser me fue enamorando, ni siquiera me tuviste que presionar en absoluto, las cosas entre nosotras se dieron de una manera tan natural que no lo tuve que pensar dos veces cuando decidí que tú eras la indicada para darle mi virginidad.  
**S. **Y no te arrepientes?  
**Q.** Nunca... Te amo Santana, mis sentimientos por ti jamás cambiaron, solo los guardé mientras el dolor pasaba.  
**S. **Quinn...  
**Q.** No digas nada, vamos paso a paso.  
**S. **Tienes razón.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en cama, estaban viendo una película cuando de pronto el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar.

**Q.** Es Rachel.  
**S. **Ayyyy no. (mueca)  
**Q.** Le voy a contestar.  
**S.** Está bien voy por un vaso con agua.

La chica de ojos verdes contestó la llamada.

**Q**. Hola Rachel, todo bien?  
**R.** Por qué no me avisaste que no llegaste a Chicago?  
**Q.** Siento haberlo olvidado, pero al último me arrepentí y me vine directamente a la casa de Santana.  
**R.** Biff me llamó para avisarme que habías rechazado su propuesta de vivir con él.  
**Q.** Así es, no lo amo Rachel y nunca lo voy a poder amar.  
**R. **Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, tú tienes una hija con Santana y eso es lo que importa, además sabes que él jamás podrá quererla como a una hija.  
**Q. **Tal vez…  
**R. **Acabo de llegar a Los Ángeles, voy directo a verte a la casa de Santana aproximadamente en una hora y media llego ahí  
**Q. **Ok, te espero.

Luego de terminar la llamada, Quinn le platicó a Santana que tendrían la visita de Rachel.

**S. **No quiero a esa tipa cerca de mi hija, es más ni siquiera la quiero cerca de ti. (cruzando los brazos)  
**Q.** Santana, dame una buena razón para no querer estar cerca de ella, Ok sé que gracias a Rachel mi padre nos encontró hace años, pero aun así siento que tú le guardas otro tipo de rencor y quiero que me aclares el porqué.  
**S.** Ella nunca me ha dado buena espina, siempre he pensado que te tiene envidia y que no es tu amiga, hace años cuando te conocí, yo iba a las prácticas de animadoras para verte, por lo regular casi siempre estaba cerca de ti por los pasillos o en la cafetería, me convertí en una especie de acosadora tuya y gracias a eso pude notar varios detalles.  
**Q.** Jejeje me acosabas?  
**S.** Sí, como te digo en ese entonces tú eras novia de Finn, pero era más que obvio que Rachel estaba enamorada de él, siempre estaba haciéndoles mal tercio, la mirada que le daba todos los días era de absoluto amor, no te parece raro que en cuanto tú y él rompieron, ella te haya empezado a retar para que te acercaras a mí? Y que de pronto ellos dos empezaran una relación? Era obvio que te quería alejada de él a toda costa y quién mejor que la fenómeno López para hacerlo.  
**Q.** No lo sé San.  
**S.** Luego cuando por fin tú y yo estábamos juntas y descubrimos que estabas embarazada, ella para nada te apoyó, ni siquiera te quiso prestar dinero recuérdalo, después le dio la información a tu padre de dónde nos encontrábamos, fue claro que ella lo hizo para hacernos daño, por qué fue así? Porque Finn y ella estaban teniendo problemas… Eso me lo dijo Kitty, sin olvidar que cuando Sam y yo fuimos a preguntarle por ti, ella negó saber algo de tu paradero, si fuera tu amiga de inmediato me habría dicho dónde te encontrabas.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S. **También no se te hizo muy raro que ella te invitara a este viaje por todo el país y que justamente uno de los últimos puntos haya sido esta ciudad? Además, no te parece lo suficientemente sospechoso que esa noche justamente habiendo tantos restaurantes en esta ciudad, te haya llevado específicamente al mío?  
**Q.** Pero eso no le veo nada malo, tal vez ella sabía que era tu restaurante y lo hizo para ayudarme a encontrarme de nuevo contigo.  
**S. **Y apoco crees que eso lo haría por buena persona? Obviamente no Quinn, no te parece que está más que claro? Esa mujer está enamorada de tu ex novio, por eso tanta insistencia en que tú y yo regresáramos, para así ella poder tener el campo libre con él.  
**Q.** Rachel no puede estar enamorada de Biff, porque… No, no puede estar enamorada de él, ella es mi amiga.  
**S.** Brittany me dijo que fue ella quien te llevó al hotel donde lo encontraste con esa mujer, no te parece muy extraño que lo haya sabido antes que tú?  
**Q**. Pues...  
**S.** Algo me dice que Rachel fue la primera chica con la que tu ex novio te puso el cuerno.  
**Q**. No, eso no podría ser porque... Dios santo. (abriendo la boca) Rachel estaba en Chicago con nosotros cuando eso pasó, recuerdo que fuimos a una fiesta en la que por supuesto me puse muy mal, luego me ayudaron a subir al auto de Biff y lo último que recuerdo de eso es haber despertado en mi departamento sola.  
**S.** Lo ves?  
**Q.** No sé Santana, ella ha sido mi amiga desde la preparatoria, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme que ella me haya hecho algo así.  
**S. **Entonces vamos a averiguarlo, tengo un plan, lo hacemos sí o no?  
**Q**. No sé.  
**S.** No perderás nada Quinnie, descubrirás si esa chica es quien creo que es o entonces yo descubriré que en realidad si es tu amiga.  
**Q**. Ok hagámoslo.

La latina le explicó todo el plan a la rubia, entonces prepararon todo para llevarlo a cabo, exactamente una hora y media después de su conversación con Rachel ésta llegó a casa de Santana.

**R.** Santana, qué maravilloso volverte a ver.  
**S. **Hola Rachel, Quinn está en su habitación.  
**R. **Gracias.

En la habitación de la rubia…

**R. **Quinnie! (abrazándola)  
**Q. **Hola Rach.  
**R. **Tenía que venir a felicitarte por haber tomado la decisión correcta.  
**Q. **Gracias.  
**R. **Tus padres y Biff no tomaron para nada bien esa decisión, pero yo te conozco perfectamente y sé que estás muy feliz de haberlo hecho.  
**Q. **Sí, el estar con Santana para cuidar de nuestra hija juntas es en este momento mi prioridad.  
**R.** Obviamente, a pesar de que traté de hablar varias veces con Biff para hacerle entender que tú no lo amabas él no me escuchó, ya conoces lo terco que es, pero me da gusto que ahora sí tenga claro que tú jamás regresarás a su lado.  
**Q.** Pues sí, yo no lo amo, de hecho dudo mucho que lo que haya sentido por él en ese tiempo haya sido verdadero amor, tal vez sólo fue cariño y nada más.  
**R. **Y conociendo sus antecedentes, estoy muy segura que en la primera oportunidad que tenga él te engañaría otra vez.  
**Q.** Es muy probable… Rachel cómo supiste que me engañaba aquella vez? Recuerdo que ya te había dicho sobre mis sospechas con él, luego de haber encontrado ropa interior en su auto pero de pronto ese día tú llegaste a casa y me dijiste que él estaba con una tipa en un hotel, cómo lo supiste?  
**R.** Pues... Cuando iba a visitarte a tu departamento, él salió de ahí y decidí seguirlo, entonces recogió a la mujer esa en un parque y de ahí se la llevó al hotel, yo no podía permitir que te hiciera algo así, por eso de inmediato te avisé.  
**Q.** Mmm pero jamás supiste quién fue la chica de la tanga, cierto?  
**R.** No, para nada.  
**Q.** No es que me importe, pero la verdad es que sí me gustaría saber quién fue la puta que se atrevió a acostarse con mi novio.  
**R. **Eso ya no importa Quinnie, además eso fue hace mucho tiempo, mejor déjame cargar a mi sobrinita.

Pero como siempre lo hacía, en cuanto tomó en sus brazos a Elise ella comenzó a llorar.  
**  
****R.** Definitivamente la tienen muy consentida, de seguro solamente ustedes dos la cargan.  
**Q. **Claro que no, mis amigos también lo hacen y ella no llora.  
**R.** Es porque los ve a diario y a mí no.  
**Q.** Tal vez.

Luego de varios minutos de estar platicando con la chica judía, finalmente se despidieron no sin antes quedar de ir a desayunar juntas al día siguiente.

Cuando Rachel salió de la habitación de la rubia…

**R.** Nos vemos luego Santana, no sabes el gusto que me da que tú y Quinn se estén empezando a llevar mejor.  
**S. **Lo estamos haciendo por nuestra hija.  
**R. **Qué bueno.  
**S**. Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo en la ciudad?**  
****R**. Por lo menos 2 días, por qué?  
**S**. Porque me gustaría invitarte a comer, para platicar sobre los viejos tiempos.  
**R.** Estás hablando en serio? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S**. Por supuesto, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, como por ejemplo el por qué le dijiste al padre de Quinn dónde nos encontrábamos.  
**R**. Eso lo hice porque su madre me habló hecha un mar de lágrimas pidiéndome ese enorme favor, además por la manera en que te vi, de inmediato me imaginé cómo tenías viviendo a mi amiga.  
**S**. Tú amiga... Dime una cosa Rachel, Quinn en realidad es tu amiga?  
**R.** Por supuesto que sí.  
**S.** Entonces por qué te hiciste novia de Finn?  
**R. **Ella ya no quería nada con él, además estaba empezando a salir contigo no le veo nada de malo.  
**S. **Si tú lo dices…  
**R.** Lo importante es que tú y ella están a nada de volver a ser una pareja.  
**S.** No lo creo, somos muy distintas y además hace muchísimos años que estuvimos juntas las cosas ya no son iguales.  
**R.** Deberías de darle otra oportunidad y ya.  
**S.** La verdad es que yo estoy buscando otro tipo de mujer, ya sabes una mujer que esté dispuesta a hacer de todo conmigo, que me complazca totalmente en la cama y que yo la complazca a ella…

La latina se fue acercando poco a poco a Rachel quien se sorprendió de inmediato por la actitud de Santana.

**S. **Desde cuándo no tienes sexo Rachel?  
**R.** Qué?  
**S.** Algo me dice que tú eres una chica bastante caliente, si tú quisieras no sé… Tal vez nos podríamos divertir un poco mientras estás en Los Ángeles. (acariciando su brazo)  
**R.** Estás loca? Yo jamás le haría algo así a Quinn.  
**S. **Ella no tendría por qué saberlo, además no creo que vaya a ser la primera vez que estés con una ex pareja de Q.  
**R.** Si es por Finn…  
**S.** No sólo lo digo por él, hace tiempo que se lo que tú y Biff le hicieron a sus espaldas.  
**R. **No sé de lo que hablas…  
**S.** Rachel, ese tipo no es la única persona con dinero, así como él mandó a un investigador a buscar a Quinn, yo también contraté a uno para saber todo acerca de él y me dio varios detalles, uno de ellos que tiene que ver con una ropa interior dejada en el asiento trasero de su auto.  
**R.** Mmmm.  
**S. **Esa prenda era tuya Rachel, no lo niegues.  
**R**. Él estaba sufriendo mucho porque Quinn seguía tomando y lo descuidaba, yo solamente quise consolarlo y una cosa llevó a otra y… **  
****S**. Te entiendo, te entiendo, no te preocupes yo jamás se lo diré, además si tú y yo nos divertimos un poco ella tampoco lo va a saber.  
**R.** Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero divertirme un poco contigo?  
**S.** No me digas que no te ha hablado sobre mi paquete? Acaso nunca te platicó sobre lo bien que la hacía sentir cada que me la cogía? Te aseguro que a ti te puedo matar de placer, hace mucho que no tengo sexo y tengo ganas de estar con una mujer como tú, qué dices?

La chica judía se quedó pensando un poco… Finalmente de su bolso sacó una pequeña tarjeta.

**R.** Aquí está anotado mi número de teléfono, me estoy quedando en el hotel de siempre, te espero en dos horas, nos vamos a divertir como no te imaginas. (entregándole la tarjeta)  
**S.** Ya lo creo.  
**R. **Te espero con ansias (besando su mejilla)

Rachel se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir los gritos de la rubia se lo impidieron.

**Q. **No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, pensé que eras mi amiga Rachel, cómo te atreviste a engañarme con Biff, cómo te atreves a ponerte de acuerdo con Santana para acostarte con ella sabiendo que la amo con todo mi corazón?  
**R.** Quinn! Mira todo es un error. (nerviosa)  
**Q.** Noooo, escuché todo.

La rubia le enseñó el intercomunicador de bebé que traía en su mano, entonces notó que en la mesa de la sala estaba el otro, era claro que Quinn había escuchado toda su conversación con Santana.

**R. **Maldito fenómeno, tú lo planeaste todo! No te das cuenta Quinn? Es una trampa de esta tipa.  
**S.** Trampa? Acaso yo te obligué a acostarte con el ex novio de Quinn, acaso yo te obligué a darle información a su padre sobre nuestro paradero? Yo solamente quería demostrarle a Quinn la clase de persona que eres.  
**Q.** Confié en ti y así es como me pagas? No puedo creer que ahora que sabes que tampoco tienes ninguna oportunidad con Biff quieras arrebatarme a Santana.  
**R. **Y quién dice que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con Biff? Quinn tarde temprano yo seré la señora Macintosh, desde que me lo presentaste en aquella fiesta de tu fraternidad, supe de inmediato que estaba destinada a ser su mujer, pero como siempre tú y tus malditos encantos se atravesaron en mi camino, así como lo hiciste cuando conocimos a Finn, en ese entonces te dije que él me gustaba, aun así no te importó y te le metiste en los ojos, cuando te dije que quería ser porrista hiciste todo lo posible para entrar al equipo y para que yo quedara fuera de él.  
**Q**. Rachel, sabes que eso no es verdad, Finn siempre estuvo tras de mí, además finalmente él se quedó contigo y Sue no te aceptó en las Cheerios porque te dijo que te faltaba coordinación.  
**R.** Sí, se quedó conmigo pero él realmente nunca me amó, siempre pensaba en ti, yo le di mi virginidad y ni así dejó de pensar en ti, mientras lo hacíamos muchas veces te nombró.  
**Q.** Pero no es mi culpa!  
**R. **Claro que lo es, por eso lo hice, por eso le di información a tu padre de dónde te encontrabas porque si yo no era feliz tú tampoco lo ibas a ser.**  
****Q.** Eres una maldita perra. (gritando)  
**R.** Pues esta maldita perra te ayudó a tener a tu hija o que ya no recuerdas que ideamos un plan para que tú consiguieras acostarte de nuevo con ésta tipa?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Tú dijiste que idearíamos un plan, pero jamás me contaste el plan, solamente me dijiste que era el momento por eso me acerqué a Santana y la encontré con esa enorme erección.  
**R.** Y sigues sin entenderlo? Yo le puse algo en su bebida a Santana para provocarle esa enorme erección, te la puse en charola de plata Quinn y tú no desaprovechaste eso, gracias a mí te acostaste con ella, gracias a mí ahora tienes una hija, me lo deberían de agradecer  
**Q.** Eres una maldita!

La rubia trató de golpear a Rachel, pero Santana se lo impidió al tomarla de la cintura.

**Q.** Suéltame Santana, déjame darle su merecido a ésta traidora.  
**S. **No tiene caso que te ensucies tus manos.  
**R. **Así me pagas lo que hice por ti? Te reuní con tu gran amor, ahora tienen una hija.  
**Q. **Tú lo sabías verdad? Sabías perfectamente que el restaurante era de Santana y por eso insististe tanto en llevarme ahí  
**R.** Así es lo sabía, tenía que intentar que te acercaras a ella para que por fin Biff dejara esas tontas ilusiones de volver a tu lado, por fortuna creo que todo ha salido a la perfección y si no es porque escuchaste todo, estoy muy segura de que Santana no dudaría ni un segundo para irse a acostar conmigo.  
**S.** Jamás me acostaría con una bruja como tú.  
**R. **Jajajaja Santana, tal vez ahora la defiendas, pero la conoces perfectamente y sabes que ella es más perra que yo, ahorita está dócil por tu hija, pero cuando la hartes volverá a ser la misma de siempre y vas a recordar mis palabras, Quinn Fabray está destinada a destruir tu vida una y otra vez, ella te volverá a dejar, ya lo verás... En fin, si cambias de opinión te espero en el hotel. (guiñándole un ojo)  
**Q.** Maldita!

La pequeña judía salió del departamento burlándose a carcajadas.

**Q.** Maldita, maldita! (llorando)  
**S.** Tranquila Quinnie, ella no merece tus lágrimas, te lo dije esa tipa nunca fue tu amiga, la única amiga que tienes se llama Brittany.  
**Q**. Fui una idiota por creerle todo, por hacerle caso en sus turbios planes, te juro Santana, te juro que yo no sabía que ella le había echado algo a tu bebida pero cuando te vi así no me pude resistir yo quería estar en tus brazos otra vez. (llorando)  
**S.** Sé que tú no sabías nada, no te preocupes.  
**Q.** Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Tú eres muy feliz con Hanna y yo vine a destruir tu relación con ella, si esa traidora no le hubiera echado eso a tu bebida tú y yo jamás nos hubiéramos acostado, porque yo te era totalmente indiferente, perdóname Santana, perdóname por haberme ofrecido así, perdóname por haberte destruido la vida. (llorando más)  
**S.** No digas eso Quinn…  
**Q.** Necesito un trago...  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Necesito un trago para sentirme mejor, por favor Santana dame un trago, sólo uno y ya.  
**S. **Nooooo.**  
****Q.** Por favor, solo quiero uno para olvidarme de todo y sentirme mejor, dame un trago!  
**S. **Ven acá.

La latina tomó de la mano a la rubia, la llevó rumbo a su habitación para colocarse frente a la cuna de la pequeña Elise.

**S. **Verla a ella es lo único que necesitas para sentirte mejor, tú no necesitas alcohol, no puedes tomar alcohol, porque ella te necesita sana, recuerda que la alimentas.  
**Q.** Me siento tan mal contigo Santana.  
**S. **Pero por qué? Independientemente de cómo hayan sucedido las cosas y de que esa bruja haya movido sus hilos para manejarnos como unas marionetas a su antojo, no quiere decir que me arrepienta de este milagro que tenemos frente a nosotras, vas a decirme que estoy loca pero la verdad es que sí le agradezco a Rachel que me haya puesto eso en la bebida, porque de esa manera Elise está aquí, yo no cambio a mi hija por nada y por nadie, además si Hanna me hubiera amado tanto como decía se habría quedado a mi lado no lo crees? Ya no te atormentes más con eso Quinn sólo piensa en nuestra hija y todo el dolor desaparecerá.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, por ella debo de seguir sobria.  
**S. **Ya no llores. (abrazándola)**  
****Q.** Pensé que era mi amiga. (sollozando)  
**S. **Nunca lo fue.  
**Q.** Maldita Rachel!  
**S.** Ya Quinnie, no tiene caso que sigas pensando en ese hobbit del mal.  
**Q**. Jajaja ay San.  
**S.** Qué linda sonrisa.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Ven vamos a dormir...  
**Q**. Me abrazas?  
**S.** Claro que sí.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, se alistaron y fueron al restaurante a trabajar, Quinn y Elise se fueron directamente a la oficina, Santana entró a la pastelería para platicar con Brittany.

**B.** Así que le darás una oportunidad Quinnie?  
**S.** Lo tomaremos paso a paso, lo importante es que ahora ya nos estamos llevando mejor.  
**B.** Pues espero que eso dure mucho tiempo, porque conociéndolas a las dos sería un milagro si sucediera, tienen un carácter muy peculiar.  
**S.** Créeme quiero estar mejor con ella, lo hago por mi bebé.  
**B.** Eso me da gusto, por cierto, Quinn sigue sintiéndose mal por lo que me platicaste de esa tal Rachel?  
**S.** Estoy segura que sí, toda la vida pensó que ella era su amiga, ha de haberse sentido muy traicionada al enterarse de que no era así.  
**B.** Me imagino, pero por lo menos ahora ya está enterada de los planes de esa tipa, ya nunca se les podrá volver a acercar para intentarles hacer daño.  
**S.** Pues sí.

La latina también les platicó a sus amigos Sam y Blaine lo que había decido con respecto a su relación con Quinn.

Ese día fue como cualquier otro en el restaurante, Santana estaba muy contenta de tener a Elise y a Quinn en casa, así que ese día cocinó más delicioso que nunca.

Pero tuvieron que regresar a su departamento porque la pequeñita ya estaba muy cansada, luego de darle de comer finalmente la durmieron y la acostaron en su cuna.

**S.** Con tanta cosa que ha pasado no he vuelto a la terapia, el doctor Sheldon me va a matar. (soltando el aire)  
**Q.** Has mejorado mucho Santana, crees que sea necesario seguirla tomando?  
**S.** Sí, el doctor dice que aún no estoy bien del todo.  
**Q**. Pues para serte sincera, me parece que has mejorado mucho, me recuerdas bastante a la Santana de la que me enamoré.

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos hasta que finalmente la rubia buscó los labios de la morena para besarla apasionadamente.

Santana le respondió el beso con la misma pasión y la abrazó muy fuerte para acercarla a su propio cuerpo, entonces sus manos comenzaron a viajar desde la espalda hasta el trasero de la rubia.

Poco a poco fueron caminando hacia la cama hasta que las pantorrillas de la rubia toparon con el borde y cayeron sobre ella.

El beso era lleno de pasión y lujuria las chicas jugaban con sus lenguas, Santana llevó su mano hacia el costado del Quinn para meterla debajo de su blusa, entonces la latina llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de la chica de ojos verdes mientras que su mano continuaba viajando por toda la cintura y abdomen de Quinn.

**Q**. San...

Pero Santana no respondió, así que llevó su mano hacia el borde del sostén de la rubia finalmente lo alzó un poco para poderle tocar el pezón mientras regresaba sus labios a los de Quinn.

Entonces se acomodó encima de ella de pronto ésta abrió sus piernas para que Santana estuviera en esa posición, las caricias y los besos continuaron.

**S.** Ayúdame.

Santana le indicó a Quinn que levantara sus brazos para poderle quitar la blusa, luego llevó sus manos hacia la espalda para desabrochar el sostén y quitárselo.

La volvió a recostar y ya no aguantó más, llevó sus labios hacia el pezón izquierdo de la rubia para comenzar a succionarlo delicadamente, Quinn no podía dejar de gemir en cada toque a sus pezones.

**Q**. Dios mmmm.  
**S.** Me gustas mucho.

La latina fue bajando de los pechos de Quinn hacia su abdomen con besos húmedos entonces llegó hacia el botón de sus jeans, lo desabrochó y los comenzó a bajar lentamente, la rubia la ayudó un poco para que pudieran bajar por completo.

Santana tomó tanto los jeans como la ropa interior de Quinn al mismo tiempo así que cuando la rubia quedó expuesta en su total desnudez, la latina no pudo evitar lamer sus labios estaba fascinada de ver otra vez así el cuerpo de la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** No parece que fuiste mamá.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Te lo juro...

Entonces Santana separó las piernas de Quinn para poderla admirar por completo, llenó lentamente de besos húmedos los muslos internos de la rubia.

Cuando llegó a la vagina de Quinn...

**S.** Se está mojando…  
**Q**. Tú lo provocas.  
**S.** Quiero chuparla.  
**Q**. Hazlo...

Quinn abrió mucho más sus piernas, Santana pasó saliva, su erección era prácticamente insoportable.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Santana llevó su boca hacia la vagina húmeda de la chica de ojos verdes para comenzar a lamerla y chuparla sin cesar, los jadeos y gemidos de Quinn no se hicieron esperar ella estaba tocando el cielo nuevamente.

**Q.** Cielos! (cerrando los ojos)  
**S. **Sigues sabiendo exactamente igual que como la primera vez que te probé, a pesar de tantos años aun puedo distinguir perfectamente tu sabor.  
**Q.** Será mmm porque eres chef? Dios, ahhh!  
**S.** Jajajaja tal vez.

La lengua de la latina viajó una y otra vez a través de toda la raja húmeda de la rubia, con sus dedos separó aún más los labios de la chica de ojos verdes y llevó la punta de su lengua a su clítoris erecto, ahí se concentró por varios minutos en darle placer a la madre de su hija.

**Q.** Siiii ahhhhh.

Mientras continuaba succionando el clítoris de Quinn, aprovechó para meter dos de sus dedos en el interior de la vagina de la rubia.

**S. **Quiero estar dentro de ti.  
**Q.** Qué esperas mi amor? Hazlo.

Santana bajó sus propios jeans con su ropa interior y dejó su erección al aire, Quinn la tomó en sus manos y empezó a acariciar el pene duro de la latina, luego llevó sus labios hacia la punta para rodearla y darle pequeñas lamidas.

**Q.** Métemelo.

Quinn desabrochó la blusa de Santana así como su sostén, para dejarla también completamente desnuda.

Nuevamente la rubia se recostó y abrió sus piernas mientras se acariciaba el clítoris coqueteándole a Santana para volverla loca de deseo.

Pero justo antes de empezarla a penetrar, la latina se incorporó y se quedó pensativa, entonces salió rápidamente de la habitación de la rubia.

Quinn sintió que una vez más su corazón se hacía pedazos, era obvio que la latina aún no podía tener relaciones sexuales con ella, cuando las lágrimas estaban a punto de asomarse en ella, escuchó que Santana volvió a entrar a la habitación.

**S.** Tenía que ir a mi habitación por estos, creo que aún no es tiempo para que Elise tenga un hermanito.

La latina sostenía algunos condones, eso hizo que el deseo volviera a la rubia.

La morena se colocó un condón en su erección y luego se acomodó de nuevo entre las piernas de la chica de ojos verdes, la besó otra vez con mucha pasión, tomó su pene y lo alineó en la entrada de la vagina de Quinn.

**S.** Lo voy a meter.  
**Q.** Sí mi amor...

Y poco a poco la fue penetrando, la rubia soltó un gemido placentero y de dolor al mismo tiempo.

**S.** Te duele?  
**Q.** Un poquito, estás muy grande. (cerrando los ojos con fuerza)  
**S. **Esperaré un poco.

La latina se quedó inmóvil dentro de la rubia esperando a que ésta se acostumbrara al tamaño de su pene.

**Q.** Ya...  
**S. **Ok.

Y entonces lo que Quinn tanto había esperado por fin comenzó, los movimientos pélvicos que hacía Santana eran perfectos adoraba la sensación que le provocaba su pene.

**Q.** Ahhhhh.  
**S. **Mmmm estás riquísima te sientes tan bien ahhhhh así?  
**Q.** Dios si...

Santana incrementó sus embestidas, estaba inmersa en una pasión incontrolable y lo único que quería era mostrarle a la rubia lo mucho que la deseaba en ese momento.

**S. **Tus tetas estas deliciosas. (chupándolas)  
**Q.** Mas fuerte mi amor.

Santana se arrodilló sobre la cama entonces tomó las caderas de Quinn y las acercó más hacia ella, las embestidas continuaron más fuertes

**Q.** Santana, Santana, ahhhh.  
**S. **Apriétame Quinnie...  
**Q.** Dios!  
**S. **Quiero que estés en la cima.**  
****Q.** Claro mi amor.

Intercambiaron posiciones y ahora la rubia estaba en la parte superior, tomó con sus manos el pene de la latina y lo llevó hacia su interior, entonces empezó a montarla, los movimientos que hacía con sus caderas estaban llevando a la locura a Santana, ella llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica de ojos verdes y luego empezó a masajear una y otra vez.

Entonces Quinn regresó a besar los labios de Santana, no pudo evitar chuparle sus pezones así que mientras continuaban con los movimientos succionó los senos de su ex novia.

**S. **Qué rico...  
**Q.** Son preciosas tus tetas.  
**S. **No dejes de moverte, lo estás haciendo perfecto... Dios, que rico coges Quinn.  
**Q.** Me voy a venir, ahhhhh ahhhhh.  
**S. **Mmmmm.

La chica de ojos verdes no pudo más y tuvo un fuerte orgasmo, segundos después el orgasmo en la latina también se presentó, las chicas bastante fatigadas se acurrucaron para descansar.

**S.** Fue perfecto.  
**Q**. Como siempre.  
**S.** Quiero más.  
**Q**. Yo también... Sigues haciéndolo riquísimo, sólo contigo puedo experimentar este enorme placer.  
**S.** Sabes? Me pasa lo mismo, también siento un placer distinto contigo, es mucho mejor que otros.  
**Q.** Crees que después de hoy lo seguiremos haciendo como antes, casi todos los días?  
**S**. Es lo más probable.  
**Q**. Jajaja lo sé.  
**S.** Por qué lo preguntas?  
**Q**. Porque nunca me ha gustado hacerlo contigo con condón, iré con el ginecólogo para que me recete otro método anticonceptivo.  
**S.** Muy bien, te voy acompañar tal vez haya algo para mí también, no quiero correr ningún riesgo, Elise aún es muy pequeñita y toda nuestra atención tiene que ser para ella.  
**Q.** Es verdad.

Luego de descansar un rato, continuaron con su noche de sexo la cual sólo fue interrumpida cuando su hija despertó, pero luego de volverla a dormir continuaron con su noche de pasión.

Al día siguiente despertaron abrazadas completamente desnudas, fueron a darse un baño y ahí nuevamente tuvieron otra ronda, luego se fueron el restaurante.

**Bl.** Tuviste sexo verdad?  
**S. **Qué? Claro que no.  
**Bl.** Jajaja Santana conozco muy bien la cara que traes en este momento, siempre la tienes luego de haber tenido sexo la noche anterior, así que no lo niegues.  
**S.** Pues sí, no lo voy a negar, me acosté con Quinn toda la noche y hoy por la mañana, también. (sonrojada)  
**Bl.** Pero dijiste que lo tuyo y lo de ella era paso a paso... (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Pues sí pero las cosas se dieron así y no lo pude evitar, las dos teníamos muchas ganas de estar juntas.  
**Bl.** Entonces ese paso a paso se convirtió en una carrera de 100 m?  
**S. **Creo que lo mío con Quinn jamás será algo de paso a paso, desde un principio las cosas se dieron rápido entre nosotras y a pesar de que se suponía que esta vez será distinto ya veo que no fue así.  
**Bl.** Solo ten mucho cuidado Santana, no le vayas a hacer daño.  
**S.** No le haré daño, pero sólo espero que las palabras de Rachel nunca se hagan realidad.  
**Bl**. Qué fue lo que dijo?  
**S.** Que Quinn tarde o temprano me volvería a dejar y me haría daño.  
**Bl**. Pues espero que tampoco haga eso, ninguna de las dos se merece sufrir más.

De pronto los chicos fueron interrumpidos por la rubia.

**Q.** Hey chicos miren quien viene a visitarlos a la cocina. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Bl.** Jejeje dame acá a mi ahijada. (cargándola)  
**S. **Todo bien?**  
****Q.** Sí, solo te extrañaba.  
**S**. Ya no lo hagas (picoteando sus labios)  
**Bl.** No creen que ya deberíamos planear el bautizo de Elise?  
**Q. **Tienes razón, ésta pequeñita tiene tres meses y es momento de bautizarla.  
**S**. En dos semanas cumplo años, sería perfecto que aprovecháramos y la bautizáramos ese mismo día, no lo creen?  
**Bl**. A mí me parece muy buena idea.  
**Q.** A mí también.  
**S**. Entonces no se diga más, tenemos que ver en dónde haremos el bautizo y tenemos que hacer la lista de invitados, además de todo el menú que ese día vamos a ofrecer.  
**Q**. San? Vas a invitar a tu mamá?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Cuando te fuiste al crucero Kitty nos dijo que la encontraste y habías ido a hablar con ella, deseas invitarla al bautizo de nuestra hija?  
**S.** Por supuesto que no, Maribel Summer dejó de ser parte de mi vida desde el día que me abandonó cuando tenía 15 años.  
**Q.** Perdón.  
**S. **No te preocupes.  
**Bl.** Pues aunque nuestro grupo de amigos no es precisamente grande, Elise estará rodeada de las personas que realmente la aman.  
**Q. **En eso tienes mucha razón Blaine, mi Elise nunca estará sola, siempre estará rodeada de amor.  
**S.** Tiene los mejores padrinos del mundo y a las madres más hermosas del universo.  
**Q**. Jajajaja es verdad.  
**Bl**. Bien, entonces vamos a la oficina para empezar a planear el bautizo de mi ahijada, le diré a Brittany y a Sam que comiencen a idear cosas.  
**S.** Serán un bautizo y una celebración de cumpleaños fuera este mundo.  
**Q**. Conociéndote, sé que derrocharás dinero para el bautizo de nuestra hija. (negando con la cabeza)  
**S.** Ella siempre tendrá lo mejor de mí.  
**Q.** Te amo.

Las chicas se abrazaron y se comenzaron a besar entonces Elise empezó a balbucear.

**Bl.** Jajaja mi ahijada está feliz por ustedes.  
**S.** No es muy pequeñita para que haga eso?**  
****Q**. Ni idea.  
**Bl**. Vean está sonriendo.  
**S.** Ven mi gordita preciosa. (cargándola)**  
****Q**. Te amamos Elise.  
**S.** Como no tienes idea.

Entonces Rory entró a la cocina.

**Ro.** Santana te buscan.  
**S.** A mí? Quién? (sorprendida)  
**Ro. **Una chica llamada Ivonne.  
**S.** Diablos, ok dile que en un momento salgo.  
**Q**. Esa es la tipa con la que te acostaste?  
**S.** Sí, hablaré con ella.  
**Q.** Y yo Santana? (asustada)  
**S.** Estoy contigo, vamos paso a paso no lo olvides.  
**Q.** Después de lo de ayer y hoy no lo haré. (besándola)

La morena salió para hablar con la chica que la había ido a buscar, la rubia no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada en su pecho, a pesar de que ya estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con Santana, sabía que no tenía su amor ni su cuerpo totalmente seguros para ella, por segunda vez en su vida se sentía insegura ante otra chica y las dos veces a causa de Santana López.

* * *

_**Y qué tal la actitud de Rachel? Aunque muchos ya la habían descifrado, será que ya no volverá a aparecer en la historia? Decídanlo ustedes.**_

_**Les gusta la "nueva relación" de las chicas?**_

_**Quieren que Brittany sea una verdadera amenaza para Quinn? No me malinterpreten al decir eso me refiero a que Quinn tenga demasiados celos hacia ella, ojo jamás convertiré a Brittany en una chica mala en esta historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Siéntanse en confianza de expresarme sus pensamientos sobre la historia.**_

_**Recuerden que tengo una nueva historia se llama "Playa Sayu"**_


	18. Juntas otra vez

**_Hola, hola, volví._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Juntas otra vez.  
**  
**S.** Hola Ivonne.  
**I. **Santana, perdón por venirte a buscar a tu restaurante pero necesitaba verte.  
**S.** Pasa algo?  
**I. **Sí y no.  
**S.** Eh?  
**I. **Bueno nada de cuidado, es que vengo a hacerte una invitación, el fin de semana mis padres cumplen 25 años de casados y piensan hacer una fiesta, les hablé de ti y quieren conocerte.  
**S.** Les hablaste de mí?  
**I. **Sí, les dije que... Bueno no les dije lo que ha pasado entre nosotras pero si les dije que estoy saliendo contigo, hace mucho que no les presento a nadie y papá está muy entusiasmado en conocerte sobre todo cuando le dije de tu pene, él desea tener nietos ya sabes.  
**S.** Nietos? (ojos muy abiertos)  
**I. **Jajajaja la misma cara puse yo cuando me lo dijo, no te asustes se que lo nuestro aun no es oficial pero si me gustaría que me acompañaras.  
**S.** Verás Ivonne... (muy incómoda) Dios... Recuerdas a mi hija?  
**I.** Sí.**  
****S.** Pues su madre y yo tenemos una historia...

La latina le platicó prácticamente todo a Ivonne.

**I. **Así que te estás dando una nueva oportunidad con ella.  
**S.** Algo así, perdóname no creas que te usé yo también quería salir contigo y eso pero... Lo estoy haciendo por mi bebé.  
**I.** No te preocupes Santana, sé que para los padres sus hijos son lo más importante en el mundo, me hubiera encantado tener algo contigo...  
**S**. A mí también.  
**I.** Al menos podemos seguir siendo amigas?  
**S**. Claro que sí.  
**I.** Genial, bien me tengo que ir... Ahora no sé qué les diré a mis padres jajaja.

Ya que la charla con Ivonne se había prolongado bastante, la rubia salió con su hija en brazos al salón principal para ver qué pasaba con Santana.

**I.** Entonces me voy, estamos en contacto... Oh por dios! No me digas que esta cachetona es tu bebé?  
**S**. Eh? Jejeje sí.  
**I.** Es preciosa, tú eres Quinn?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**I.** Yo soy Ivonne amiga de Santana.  
**Q**. Oh.  
**I. **Ayyy puedo cargarla? Me lo permiten?  
**S.** Claro.

La latina tomó de los brazos de la rubia a Elise y se la dio a Ivonne.

**I. **Estás hermosa chiquita, Dios mío es una perfecta combinación de ustedes dos. (enorme sonrisa)

Quinn se sorprendió bastante cuando su hija no lloró en los brazos de Ivonne por el contrario estaba feliz con los mimos que le hacía, a diferencia de Rachel, Ivonne si le cayó bien a Elise.

**I.** Felicidades chicas, su hija es bellísima, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Santana y gracias por ser sincera.  
**S.** Cuídate mucho Ivonne.  
**I. **Lo haré, bye Quinn.  
**Q.** Bye.

La chica salió del restaurante.

**Q.** Pasó algo?  
**S. **No, solo le dije lo de nosotras y ella entendió.  
**Q.** Ohhh (sonriendo)  
**S. **Vamos a la oficina a empezar a planear el bautizo de Elise.  
**Q.** Santana.  
**S. **Dime.  
**Q.** Te amo.

La latina sonrió y se acercó a besar a la chica de ojos verdes.

**E. **brbrbrbr.  
**S. **Jejeje ven acá mi burbujita hermosa. (besándola)  
**Q.** Las dos te amamos.  
**S.** Lo sé (sonriendo)

En la oficina.

**B. **Creo que el bautizo debería de ser en un jardín o algo así.  
**S. **Pero seremos muy pocos los asistentes. (mueca)  
**B. **Claro que no, mira los padrinos somos 3, pero obviamente invitaremos a Sugar, Tina, Artie, Rory, Spencer, Mason, Madison, Jane y Roderick, somos 12 pero supongo invitarás a Kitty y al Dr. Sheldon.  
**S.** Cierto.  
**Sam**. Puedo invitar a Puck?  
**S.** Ok.  
**B.** 15... A quién invitarás Quinnie?  
**Q.** A nadie más, toda mi familia ya está invitada. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Invitaré al hermano de Puck, su nombre es Jake él me consiguió el trabajo en el crucero, lo acompañará su esposa.  
**B.** 17.  
**Bl.** Podemos invitar a nuestro proveedor de pescado.**  
****B**. A Hunter? (mueca)  
**Bl.** Sí, él nos ha dado muy buenos precios.  
**S.** Es un junior cualquiera, pero ok lo invitaremos. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Amor, hay alguien muy importante a quien debemos de invitar.  
**S.** A quién?  
**Q**. Al señor Shue.  
**S.** Claaaaaro, tienes toda la razón Quinnie, él fue un gran apoyo hace años.  
**Q**. Me encargaré de hacerle llegar la invitación.  
**S.** Perfecto.  
**B.** Podemos invitar a Miss Tracy la directora de la casa cuna?  
**S**. Si Britt.  
**Sam.** Entonces ya tenemos varios invitados, será fabuloso ese bautizo.  
**S.** Y celebración de mi cumpleaños 26, no lo olviden. (sonriendo)  
**Bl.** Claro que no.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en el menú de ese importante día y de hacer la lista de invitados, la latina regresó a trabajar, ya por la noche fueron a su departamento.

**S.** Quinn creo que Elise tiene hambre.  
**Q.** Ya voy.  
**S. **Por qué eres tan comilona eh burbujita?  
**Q.** Porque se parece a ti.  
**S. **Jajaja yo no soy tragona.  
**Q.** Entonces a mí?  
**S.** Creo que sí.  
**Q.** Dámela.

A la morena le fascinaba ver como la rubia amamantaba a su hija.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S. **No, bueno me gusta la imagen que esta ante mis ojos, Elise y tú se ven hermosas.  
**Q.** Me das un beso?  
**S.** Claro.

Santana picoteó los labios de la rubia.  
**  
****S.** Iré a prepararle su cuna a Elise y a ponerme mi pijama.  
**Q**. Ok, yo lo haré más tarde.

Cuando por fin la bebé estaba dormida...

**S.** Quinn quieres cenar?  
**Q**. Solo cereal.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Santana...  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Quinnie...**  
****Q**. Solo abrázame.

Esta noche Quinn se sentía particularmente sensible, muy temprano Santana le había demostrado que lo de ellas iba en serio, pero aun así seguía teniendo mucho temor por Ivonne.

**S.** Ven, vamos a sentarnos al sofá y ver una película mientras cenamos, te parece?  
**Q.** Ok.

Comenzaron a ver la película, a Quinn le encantaba darle de comer en la boca a la latina, ella no se negaba a recibir los bocados.

**S.** Sigues pensando en Rachel?  
**Q**. Pues... Más o menos, aún me cuesta mucho el creer que haya sido capaz de hacerme tanto daño, pero por fortuna ya no la volveremos a ver nunca más, siempre tuviste razón respecto a ella.  
**S.** Pues sí, nunca me dio buena espina, lo importante es que te diste cuenta muy a tiempo de sus intenciones, dime algo, si ella logra conquistar a Biff te molestaría?  
**Q**. No, son tal para cual los dos, pueden hacer lo que les plazca, yo estoy donde pertenezco y eso es lo único que me importa.  
**S.** Muy bien. (sonriendo)

Quinn dejó los platos sobre la mesita de centro y luego se acurrucó en los brazos de la morena, le encantaba sentirse protegida por ella, Santana le dio algunos besos es la cabeza y eso animó a la rubia para buscar algo más.

La chica de ojos verdes metió su mano al pijama de la latina para comenzar a sobarle su miembro.

**S.** Quinnie...  
**Q.** Me dejas? (ojos de cachorro)  
**S.** Sí.

Y en cuestión de segundos el pene de Santana estaba totalmente erecto así que la rubia llevó sus labios a la punta y comenzó a succionarlo lentamente.

**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q**. Hazme tuya.  
**S.** Sí.

Santana besó desesperadamente a Quinn una y otra vez, entonces la fue despojando rápidamente de su pijama, la rubia hizo lo mismo con ella, después llevó sus manos sobre todo el cuerpo de la chica de ojos verdes quien estaba bastante caliente, entonces le pidió a la rubia que se colocara encima de ella para poder lamerle su vagina.

**Q.** Dios (cerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Muévete Q, quiero que tu vagina se frote en todo mi rostro.  
**Q**. Ahhhh (acariciando sus propios senos)

Santana tomó el trasero de la chica y lo amasó una y otra vez abriéndolo al mismo tiempo.

**Q**. Santana Dios mío, me estás llevando el cielo.  
**S.** Tu delicioso sabor me enloquece.

La morena penetró a la chica con su lengua varias veces, los jugos de Quinn corrían a través de las comisuras de sus labios.

**Q.** Más Santana, necesito más por favor.  
**S.** Ok, deja me acomodo.

Santana se salió de la parte inferior, dejando a Quinn en cuatro, luego se colocó atrás de ella, tomó su pene y lo rozó varias veces en el centro de la rubia.

**Q**. Ya amor ya... Mételo.  
**S.** Espera voy por un condón.  
**Q**. No! Déjame sentirte al natural, te prometo que mañana mismo me tomo una pastilla del día siguiente, pero te necesito así ahora.  
**S.** Quinn no me tientes.  
**Q**. Solo mételo y ya, no deseas estar dentro de mí?  
**S.** Sabes que sí, me vuelves loca de deseo.  
**Q.** Mételo mi amor.

La latina estaba ciega ante el deseo, así que no pudo aguantarse más y finalmente llevó todo su miembro duro al interior de Quinn.

**Q.** Siiiiii ahhhh.  
**S. **Mmmm qué rico te sientes.  
**Q.** Muévete mi cielo.

Y los movimientos pélvicos de la morena empezaron, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella a gran velocidad, en la sala se escuchaban los gemidos, jadeos y los golpes de piel chocando una y otra vez.

**Q.** Ahhhh.

La rubia se incorporó un poco para apoyar sus brazos en el costado del sofá, de esa manera le dio más acceso a la latina para que pudiera masajear sus senos.

**S. **Están bien ricas tus tetas Q.  
**Q.** Son tuyas! Ahhhh.

Santana chupó el hombro de Quinn luego llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de la chica y le dio algunos chupetones sin que los movimientos de su cadera pararan.

**Q.** Recuerdas mmmm la primera vez que lo hicimos ahhh en esta posición?  
**S. **Dios... Sí, fue al tercer día que mmmm aceptaste ser mi novia, lo hicimos en el sofá de mi casa.  
**Q.** Fue tan rico, diablos! Teníamos miedo de que tu padre llegara y nos sorprendiera.  
**S.** Estabas tan caliente ese día, te mojaste muchísimo.  
**Q.** Como ahorita?  
**S. **Sí, como ahorita.  
**Q.** Soy tuya Santana, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, mi cuerpo te pertenece haz con él lo que quieras.  
**S. **Te deseo Quinnie.

Santana hizo sus movimientos más salvajes y eso sólo hizo que la rubia se encendiera aún más.

**Q.** Ahhhh San mi amor.  
**S**. Te lastimo?  
**Q**. No, hazlo más fuerte.  
**S.** Estás hermosa Q, apriétame como tú sabes.  
**Q.** San te deseo ahhh.

Nuevamente las chicas intercambiar un posiciones, ahora la rubia estaba acostada sobre el sofá y la latina se colocó encima de ella.

**S.** Sube tus piernas a mis hombros.  
**Q**. Sí amor.

Y eso hizo la chica de ojos verdes, logrando con eso que la latina la penetrara más profundo, los besos entre ellas no se hicieron esperar.

**Q.** Ahhhh.

Santana chupó los pezones de Quinn, la rubia acariciaba la espalda de la morena.

**Q.** Más mi amor, ya casi, ya casi!  
**S.** Siiii te siento cerca.  
**Q.** Ahhhhgggghhhh Santana!  
**S. **Demonios ahhhh, me voy a salir.**  
****Q.** Nooooo hazlo dentro de mí.  
**S.** Pero...  
**Q.** Hazlo.  
**S. **Dios no aguanto más... Ahhhhhh!

Santana vació toda su carga en el interior de la rubia.

Lentamente Quinn fue bajando sus piernas de los hombros de la latina pero sin separarse se quedaron en esa posición durante algunos minutos.

**S. **Eso fue fabuloso.  
**Q.** Como siempre mi amor.

La latina se movió para sacar su pene del interior de la chica, cuando por fin lo hizo, algunos restos de su eyaculación salieron de la vagina de la chica de ojos verdes.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S. **Jejeje es que... Tu vagina se ve tan sexy.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S. **Tiene algo de mi esperma.**  
****Q.** Ohhh jejejej bésame mi amor.

Santana se colocó detrás de la rubia para poder abrazarla, compartieron algunos besos y caricias hasta que ya bastante cansadas decidieron ir a dormir y verificar que su hija estuviera bien.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Buenos días hermosa (besándola)  
**Q**. Mmmm hola mi amor, dormiste bien?  
**S.** Como Elise.**  
****Q**. Jejejej yo también.  
**S.** Qué ganas de quedarme así contigo todo el día.**  
****Q**. Lástima que no podamos, además necesitamos ir al ginecólogo ayer hice la cita.  
**S.** Ok entonces vamos a alistarnos.

Más tarde fueron al ginecólogo donde el médico le prescribió un tratamiento indicado para la rubia y también le dio una pastilla del día después.

Al salir.

**S.** Es una lástima que para mí no haya habido nada.  
**Q.** No te preocupes amor, el doctor dijo que estas pastillas son muy buenas.  
**S.** Eso espero, no me molestaría tener más hijos pero...  
**Q.** Elise es muy pequeña.  
**S.** Exacto.

Las chicas llegaron al restaurante.

**B.** Por fin llegan!  
**S.** Estábamos con el doctor.  
**B.** Están bien?  
**Q.** Sí, solo fuimos por métodos anticonceptivos. (sonrojada)  
**B.** Jajaja ok.  
**S. **Bueno chicas las dejo, iré a empezar a trabajar.  
**Q.** Al rato te veo.  
**S. **Ok.

La latina picoteó los labios de la rubia, besó a Elise y fue a cambiarse de ropa.

**B.** Estás feliz cierto?  
**Q. **Mucho, Santana y yo nos hemos acercado bastante.  
**B. **Jajaja demasiado diría yo.  
**Q. **Jejeje sí... Me sigue deseando como el primer día, ella me hace sentir tan bien. (suspirando)  
**B.** Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, son mis mejores amigas y lo único que deseo es que sean felices junto a su hija.  
**Q.** Me estás diciendo la verdad?  
**B. **Claro, por qué habría de mentir?  
**Q. **Tienes razón, te quiero Britt.  
**B. **Te quiero más Quinnie. (abrazándola)  
**Q. **Me gustaría que nos acompañaras a escoger los centros de mesa y las invitaciones para el bautizo de burbujita.  
**B. **Claro que sí, mañana vamos.  
**Q.** Ok.

En la cocina.

**S. **Anoche me la pasé súper con Quinn, ella sabe moverse muy bien.  
**Bl.** Jajajaja.  
**S. **Eso de tener tantos amantes definitivamente le ayudó a aprender muchas cosas.

El chico frunció el ceño.

**Bl.** Cómo puedes decir eso? Fue un comentario muy estúpido.  
**S. **Solo digo la verdad, ella se acostó con cientos de chicos.  
**Bl.** Eso no lo sabes, pero si así fuera y te afecta tanto, entonces no sé qué haces con ella.  
**S.** Lo hago por mi hija.  
**Bl**. Si claro y eso incluye tener sexo con Quinn. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Pues ella me provoca.  
**Bl**. Ahhh mira y tú eres taaaan débil como para caer en sus redes, te escuchas muy hipócrita Santana.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Bl.** No puedes hablar así de la madre de tu hija y menos engañarla de esa manera, si vas a estar con ella debes de olvidar su pasado o al menos aprender a vivir con él, imagínate si hubiera escuchado lo que acabas de decir? Se sentiría fatal.  
**S.** No fue mi intención.  
**Bl.** Tu más que nadie sabe que las palabras hacen más daño que los golpes, si vas a tener una relación con ella debe de ser en serio y no pretender que la tienes.  
**S.** Es en serio, quiero estar con ella por mi hija pero también para tenerla junto a mí.  
**Bl.** Entonces cuida tu enorme boca.  
**S. **Lo haré, gracias hermano mayor, sin tus consejos no sé qué haría.  
**Bl.** Pues espero que los sigas porque de lo contrario te daré un buen jalón de orejas.  
**S.** Jejejeje.

Santana se sintió un poco culpable por lo que acababa de decir, así que salió de la cocina rumbo a la oficina no sin antes tomar una rosa de uno de los arreglos florales del restaurante.

En la oficina.

**S.** Hey Q.  
**Q**. Santana (enorme sonrisa)

La latina le entregó la rosa.  
**  
****Q**. Gracias.  
**S.** Una flor para otra hermosa flor.  
**Q.** Jejejej te amo (besándola)  
**S.** Mmmm que rico beso, Elise está dormida?  
**Q.** Sí, pero no tarda en despertar.  
**S.** Ven.

La rubia se paró de su silla y la morena la abrazó con mucho cariño que hizo que Quinn se sintiera amada.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S. **No, solo quiero que sepas que esto que estamos empezando es muy en serio para mí.  
**Q.** Ayy mi amor te amoooo.

Las chicas se besaron un poco más hasta que Sam entró a la oficina.

**Sam.** Ooops siento la interrupción.  
**S. **Jejejej no te preocupes ya me voy de nuevo a la cocina.  
**Sam.** Ok porque Quinn y yo tenemos muchos papeles qué revisar.  
**Q.** Sí, tenemos que verificar lo que te dije el otro día mi amor.  
**S.** Woow ojalá podamos abrir otro restaurante.  
**Sam.** Yo también lo espero, tendremos más dinero.  
**S**. Ay Sam tu siempre pensando en el dinero.  
**Sam.** Pues para eso nos hemos esforzado tanto no? Para tener dinero y poder gastarlo.  
**S.** Ok, ok ya me voy a trabajar, los veo al rato.

Antes de salir Santana besó la frente de su hija y luego picoteó los labios de la rubia.

Esa noche junto con Brittany y Blaine regresaron a su edificio, se pusieron de acuerdo con la chica de ojos azules para salir al día siguiente a comprar algunas cosas para el bautizo de su hija.

Ya en su departamento...

**S.** El señor Shue seguirá viviendo en el mismo departamento?  
**Q.** Quien sabe, mañana llamaré a la preparatoria para ver si me pueden comunicar con él.  
**S.** Ojalá que sí, la verdad es que no quiero ir hasta Lima para invitarlo.  
**Q.** Yo tampoco quiero volver... Amor has sabido algo de tu papá?  
**S.** No, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando fui a buscarte a Lima hace 9 años, como siempre me dijo un montón de cosas, Sam le dio un buen golpe para defenderme.  
**Q**. Lo siento mi amor.**  
****S.** Solo espero que sus nuevos hijos si hayan sido como él tanto lo deseó.**  
****Q**. Tiene más hijos?  
**S.** No lo sé, él dijo que con su nueva mujer los tendría.  
**Q.** Mmmm te hubiera gustado tener hermanos?  
**S. **A veces sí, aunque ahora que lo dices tengo dos hermanos.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S. **Sí Maribel tuvo dos hijos, es un niño y una niña, el chico es casi de la misma edad que Bambi tendría.  
**Q.** Ohhh.  
**S.** En fin ya no hablemos de cosas que no valen la pena, mejor vamos a dormir.  
**Q**. A dormir?  
**S.** Quieres?  
**Q**. Tu qué crees?  
**S.** Mmmm qué rico.

Al día siguiente Quinn pudo comunicarse con el señor Shue, lo invitaron al bautizo y quedaron en enviarle la invitación.

Más tarde las chicas en compañía de Brittany fueron a comprar lo que les hacía falta para el bautizo.

Luego de recorrer varias tiendas, finalmente compraron lo necesario para ese día tan importante, luego decidieron ir a comprar sus propios vestidos para la ocasión.

Más tarde y bastante cansadas fueron a comer a un restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí.

**S.** Espero que esto sepa rico.  
**B.** Es lo malo de ser chef, no cualquier cosa llena tus expectativas.  
**S.** Cierto.  
**Q**. Ay pues... A mí me parece delicioso.  
**S.** Más que lo que hacemos nosotras?  
**Q.** No, claro que no.

De pronto Santana miró hacia la mesa que estaba junto a ella y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver quién se econtraba ahí.

**Q.** Pasa algo mi amor?  
**S.** Es que esa chica me parece conocida.  
**Q**. Quién? (muy celosa)  
**S.** Ella la chica de color.  
**Q**. Mmm.  
**S.** Claro que es ella, ahora vuelvo.  
**Q**. Santana!

La latina se paró de su silla y fue directamente a la mesa vecina, ahí pudo constatar que se trataba de la persona que ella pensaba.

**S.** Buen provecho, disculpa... Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?  
**M**. Sí... Oh por dios Santana López! (boca abierta)  
**S. **No puedo creer que después de tantos años nos volvemos a ver.  
**M.** Lo mismo digo, qué alegría.  
**S**. Ven acompáñame a mi mesa.**  
****M**. Ok le diré al camarero que lleve mi platillo para allá.

Las chicas llegaron a la mesa.

**S.** Mira Quinnie quién está aquí.  
**Q.** Ohhh.

La rubia no la reconoció.

**S.** Es Mercedes Jones, mi amiga de la preparatoria.  
**Q.** Claaaaro, perdón Mercedes es que han pasado tantos años.  
**M**. Lo sé, casi 10.  
**S. **Mira Brittany ella es Mercedes la única amiga que tuve en la preparatoria.  
**B. **Hola mucho gusto, soy la hermana mayor de Santana.  
**M.** Cómo?  
**S**. Jejeje sí ella es la hermana que el destino y la vida me regalaron.  
**M**. Ya veo. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Y esta pequeñita es nuestra hija Elise.  
**M.** Awwww que hermosa es... Un momento, es de ustedes?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**M.** Pero Rachel hasta el último día de preparatoria siguió diciéndome que ustedes dos ya no estaban juntas.  
**S.** Estuvimos separadas por 9 años, pero ya estamos juntas otra vez.

La rubia sintió una enorme alegría cuando Santana dijo eso.

**M.** Me da gusto por ustedes, recuerdo muy bien que siempre te la pasabas hablando de Quinn, la idolatrabas.  
**S. **Jajaja algo así, lamento no haberme despedido de ti cuando Quinn y yo tuvimos que salir de Lima.  
**M.** No te preocupes, luego de que gracias a Rachel toda la preparatoria de enteró del por qué se habían ido lo entendí, siento mucho que su primer bebé haya muerto.  
**Q. **También de eso te enteraste?**  
****M.** Sí, Rachel se encargó de que lo supiera, también dijo que luego de eso Quinn había dejado a Santana para irse a estudiar a Suiza.  
**Q.** Sabías eso?  
**M.** Sí, escuche cuando se lo decía a Finn.  
**S.** Cómo no se me ocurrió preguntarte a ti si sabias algo de Quinn... Las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas. (mueca)  
**M**. No entiendo.  
**Q.** Dejé a Santana porque mi padre me obligó, no porque yo quisiera.  
**M.** Ohhh lo siento mucho.  
**S. **En fin, dime qué haces aquí?  
**M.** Vine a estudiar relaciones públicas a Los Ángeles y ahorita estoy trabajando en una agencia de talentos muy importante de la ciudad, me encargo de impulsar la carrera de los nuevos talentos en el país.  
**B.** Woooow me imagino que conoces a muchos famosos.**  
****M.** Muchísimos, la agencia en la que trabajo maneja la carrera de muchos.  
**Q. **Eso es muy interesante, nos encantaría que nuestro restaurante y pastelería pudieran trabajar con esa agencia, en eventos que organicen.  
**M.** Tienen un restaurante?  
**S.** Sí, Brittany y yo somos chefs, Quinn es una de las administradoras.  
**M.** No lo puedo creer.  
**B.** Mira esta es nuestra tarjeta.  
**M**. Ustedes son las dueñas de este restaurante? Pero si he ido infinidad de veces a ese lugar, es uno de los mejores en la ciudad.  
**S.** Has ido?  
**M.** Sí de hecho estuve presente en la inauguración.  
**S.** Y por qué no te vi?  
**M.** Ni idea, tal vez porque estaba llenísimo.  
**S.** Jejeje puede ser.

Las chicas platicaron amenamente, intercambiaron números telefónicos y Santana invitó a Mercedes al bautizo de Elise.

Pasaron algunos días y finalmente el día tan esperado por las Quinntana se llegó, la pequeña Elise fue bautizada como Elise López-Fabray.

Todos se reunieron en el salón con jardín que habían alquilado para la fiesta.

**S.** Jejeje y yo que pensé que no habría gente y por fortuna cada chico trajo a alguien más.  
**Q.** No estamos tan solas como parecía.  
**S. **Con mis hermanos jamás estaremos solas.  
**Q.** Tienes razón bebé.  
**S. **Por cierto ya te dije lo bella que te ves?  
**Q.** Si mi amor hace menos de media hora me lo dijiste, tú también te ves preciosa.  
**S.** Jejeje también me lo dijiste hace media hora.  
**Q**. Jajaja ven vamos a seguir recibiendo a los invitados, mira ahí está el señor Shue.

Se acercaron a su antiguo profesor quien estaba acompañado de su esposa Emma y sus 3 hijos.

**Sr.S. **No saben qué alegría me da el verlas así después de tantos años, me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes.  
**S**. Gracias señor Shue, sin su ayuda mi emancipación no habría sido posible.  
**Sr.S. **Tenemos que ponernos al corriente en muchas cosas.  
**Q**. Lo sé.

Las chicas hablaron con su ex profesor y le contaron lo que había sido de sus vidas, él hizo lo mismo, Santana quiso preguntarle si sabía algo de su padre pero finalmente no lo hizo.

Todo mundo quería cargar a la pequeñita, Brittany le había escogido un ropón hermoso, que hacía que sus ojos avellana resaltaran.

**Bl.** Llegó Hunter con su madre lo iré a recibir.

Blaine se alejó.

**S. **Ese tipo me cae muy mal.  
**B. **Por qué?  
**S. **Porque es un presumido.  
**B. **Jajaja.

Entonces llegó Mercedes en compañía de uno de sus representados de nombre Ryder.

Mientras Santana charlaba con Mercedes, Quinn fue por unos bocadillos.

**Hu**. Hola, eres invitada de esta fiesta como yo?  
**Q. **No, de hecho soy una de las anfitrionas.  
**Hu. **Ohhh, así que eres amiga de los chicos del restaurante.  
**Q. **Si los conozco de hace años.  
**Hu.** Pues nunca te había visto, pero es maravilloso poder conocer a una mujer tan hermosa.  
**Q.** Emmm gracias.

A lo lejos Santana vio la interacción de Quinn y Hunter, así que se disculpó con Mercedes y fue al encuentro de su chica.

**Hu.** Yo soy el proveedor de pescados y mariscos del restaurante, mi nombre es Hunter Clarington.  
**Q.** Quinn Fabray.  
**Hu.** Sabes Quinn? Mi familia es dueña de una de las flotas pesqueras más importantes del país.  
**Q**. En serio? Qué interesante. (sarcasmo)  
**Hu.** Cuando quieras te invito a conocer uno de mis tantos yates.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Hey nena todo bien?  
**Q**. Si mi amor.  
**S.** Hola Hunter.  
**H.** Santana qué gusto volverte a ver, es hermosa tu hija.  
**S.** Si verdad? Nos quedó hermosa a mi mujer y a mí, cierto Quinnie?  
**Q.** Si mi amor.  
**Hu.** También es tu hija?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**Hu.** No entiendo.  
**S.** Jajaja bueno digamos que tengo un paquete extra que hizo posible engendrar a Elise. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Hu.** Ohhh.  
**Q**. Así es.  
**Hu.** Ya entiendo, bueno, iré con mi madre, tengo que controlar sus bebidas, gracias por la invitación.  
**S.** No hay de qué.

Hunter se alejó.

**S. **Idiota.  
**Q.** Te cae mal?  
**S. **Ahora mucho más, estaba coqueteando contigo el muy infeliz.  
**Q.** Jajajajaa claro que no.  
**S. **Claro que sí, espero que le haya quedado claro que eres mía y de nadie más.

Una vez más Quinn sintió que flotaba por las palabras de la latina.

**Q**. Como te amo mi amor. (enorme sonrisa)

Y sin que le importara que todos vieran esa escena, Quinn besó apasionadamente a Santana hasta dejarla casi sin respiración.

**S.** Dios! Vamos al baño Quinnie.  
**Q**. Jejejej no creo que sea posible, en 5 minutos le toca comer a burbujita.  
**S.** Pero yo también quiero comer. (puchero)  
**Q.** Cuando lleguemos a casa mi amor.  
**S.** Cielos... (mueca)

Mas tarde Santana y Mercedes estaban platicando mientras tomaban una bebida.

**M**. Y dime algo Santana... Quinn ya dejó de ser una perra despiadada?  
**S.** Jajajaja pues... Eso parece, hace años mientras tuvimos problemas se portó horrible conmigo, pero luego me pedía perdón, ahora parece que cambió.  
**M**. Pues eso espero, tú sabes que siempre tuve mis dudas acerca de su relación.  
**S.** Lo sé, cuando te platiqué que ella había aceptado ser mi novia y que me había dado su virginidad casi te da el soponcio.  
**M**. Jajaja cierto, pero es que nunca me dio confianza.  
**S. **Pero lo que tenemos es muy fuerte, a veces creo que pase lo que pase ella y yo siempre terminaremos juntas.  
**M.** Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces que así sea.

La fiesta continuó hasta tarde, pero como Elise ya estaba muy fastidiada, las Quinntana decidieron regresar a casa.

**S. **Ya no llores mi amor, ya llegamos a casa, ya, ya mi bebita hermosa.

Entonces la morena comenzó a cantarle a su hija una canción de cuna que rápidamente la relajó.

**Q.** Había olvidado que tienes una hermosa voz.  
**S. **Siempre me ha gustado cantar.  
**Q.** Lo sé, cuando le cantabas a Bambi ella se empezaba a mover.  
**S. **Mi Bambi (suspirando)  
**Q.** Te aseguro que ella está muy feliz en el cielo al saber que tú y yo estamos juntas otra vez.  
**S**. Sabes? A pesar de que en 20 minutos cumplo 26 años aun me siento un poco torpe con Elise, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho a los 16 con Bambi.  
**Q**. Amarla y trabajar mucho por ella, como lo hacemos por burbujita.  
**S.** Como quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás para poderte alimentar bien y comprarte tus medicamentos y que mi Bambi estuviera con nosotras.  
**Q**. Amor ya no te sigas atormentando con eso, éramos unas niñas e hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.  
**S.** Pero no fue suficiente.

Santana llevó a su hija a la cuna y esperó hasta que se durmiera dejando a Quinn con un sentimiento de tristeza.

Minutos después.

**Q.** Amor puedes venir?  
**S. **Qué pasa?

Al salir encontró a la chica de ojos verdes con un pastel con velitas encendidas en sus manos.

**Q.** Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños amada Santana, feliz cumpleaños a ti!  
**S.** Jejejeje.  
**Q.** Feliz cumple mi amor.

Quinn puso el pastel sobre la mesa del comedor y luego fue, abrazó y besó a Santana.

**Q. **Felices 26 mi amor.  
**S.** Gracias nena.  
**Q**. Ven, siéntate y apaga las velitas pero primero pide un deseo.  
**S.** Un deseo?  
**Q**. Si mi amor.  
**S.** No.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Solo dos deseos se me han cumplido en la vida, el primero fue cuando festejé mis 16 años, pedí que tu aceptaras ser mi novia y lo hiciste, a los 17 deseé que regresaras y no pasó, a los 18 y 19 pedí lo mismo, a los 20 pedí al menos tener noticias tuyas... Tampoco se cumplió, pedí lo mismo hasta que cumplí 23 años y no se hicieron realidad, el segundo deseo se cumplió en mi cumpleaños 24, pedí volverme a enamorar y sucedió, me enamoré de Hanna pero cuando cumplí 25 y pedí que ella aceptara casarse conmigo lo único que conseguí es que me dejara para siempre, así que este año no pediré nada.

Las lágrimas en la rubia comenzaron a brotar.

**Q.** Lo siento tanto.  
**S. **Eso está en el pasado y ahora solo me tiene que importar mi presente que es mi hija y tú, ya no llores Q, apagaré las velas pero no pediré deseo.  
**Q.** Ok.

La latina apagó las velitas.

**Q.** Parte una rebanada, hice el pastel muy temprano en la pastelería.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S.** A ver... Nena sabe muy parecido a los que hace Britt. (levantando una ceja)  
**Q**. Es que ella me ayudó pero solo un poquito.  
**S.** Jejeje gracias hermosa.

Las chicas se besaron.

**Q.** Vamos a tu habitación para darte tu primer regalo.  
**S.** Es lo que me imagino?  
**Q**. Algo hay de eso.  
**S.** Mmmm este cumpleaños está empezando muy bien.

Las chicas hicieron el amor varias veces por la noche.

Al día siguiente la rubia le entregó de regalo un reloj muy caro y un portarretrato con las fotos de Elise y ellas dos, a Santana le encantó su obsequio.

Los días pasaron y su relación se fortalecía cada vez más... Hasta que cierto día.

**S.** Sugar y Brittany?  
**Su.** Está en la bodega de la pastelería.  
**S.** Ok.

Al entrar se encontró con la chica de ojos azules en un mar de lágrimas.  
**  
****S**. Britt qué pasa?  
**B**. N-nada.  
**S**. Cómo que nada, mira nada más cómo estás, dime qué pasa?  
**B**. La encontré.  
**S**. A quién?  
**B**. A mi madre.  
**S**. Eh?  
**B**. Días después de que supe que habías encontrado a tu mamá me animé para hacer lo mismo, así que contraté a un investigador y antier por fin me trajo noticias.  
**S**. Y?  
**B**. Ella... Ella es una persona de dinero Santana, se embarazó de mí a los 18 y no me quiso conservar...  
**S.** Britt...  
**B.** Pero eso no es lo peor, por fin me armé de valor y le llamé porque quería conocerla y ella me rechazó, me dijo que no la volviera a buscar en mi vida que yo había sido un error del cual se deshizo hace 26 años y que estaba loca si creía que iba a darme parte de su fortuna, me sentí fatal Santana yo solo la quería conocer. (llorando fuerte)  
**S.** Ohhh Britt Britt, lo siento tanto.  
**B.** No debí buscarla Santana, era mejor cuando no sabía el porqué de su abandono.  
**S.** Ya no llores hermanita, ella no se merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas, además te has convertido en una maravillosa mujer y una excelente chef sin la ayuda de ella, sé que no tuviste el cariño de una madre jamás, pero me tienes a mí y a nuestros hermanos, te amamos como no tienes idea, eres la chica perfecta. (abrazándola)

En ese momento Quinn entró a la bodega.

**Q.** Santana!  
**S. **Mmm?

La ira por los celos invadió a la rubia.

**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S. **Acércate Quinnie.  
**Q.** Por qué estás abrazando así a Brittany? (muy celosa)  
**S. **Ella encontró a su madre y la rechazó.

De pronto los celos de la rubia se convirtieron en un sentimiento de culpa.

**Q.** Ohhh Dios mío, lo siento tanto Brittany.  
**S. **Ven, ella nos necesita.  
**Q.** Sí.

La rubia se acercó a Santana y juntas abrazaron a Brittany.

**S.** Siempre contarás con nosotras, verdad Q?  
**Q**. Si Brittany, siempre.  
**B.** Gracias chicas las amo (sollozando)

Las 3 mujeres se quedaron abrazadas por mucho tiempo, los celos de Quinn habían desaparecido, ella solo quería reconfortar a su amiga y estaba casi segura de que Santana solo veía a la chica de ojos azules como su hermana, al menos eso era lo que necesitaba creer.

* * *

_**Qué piensan de la relación Quinntana?**_

_**Y de los celos de Quinn?**_

_**Comentarios y sugerencias...**_

_**Lamento no poder complacer la sugerencia Britchel, jajaja pero no me gusta, lo siento.**_

_**Estoy sola, triste y devastada porque solo recibí 5 comentarios del nuevo capítulo "Mi Hermana adoptiva" de los cuales dos decían "muy buen capítulo" nada más, jajaja estoy confundida, primero no les gustaba por el drama y ahora que están juntas tampoco les gusta, en fin ya no me voy a estresar por eso, me doy, seguiré como voy y ya.**_

_**Gracias por leer, martes actualización de "Playa Sayu" si a alguien le interesa.**_


	19. Nuevo Proyecto

**_Decidí actualizar primero la historia que tuviera mas comentarios y leídas._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Nuevo Proyecto.**

**S.** Odio (beso) ver a Brittany (beso) en ese estado (beso)  
**Q**. Lo sé (beso) jamás la había visto así (beso)

Las chicas se encontraban frente a frente completamente desnudas sentadas sobre su cama, la rubia tenía las piernas encima de las de la morena.

**S.** Te das cuenta Quinnie? (beso) todos nosotros a excepción de Blaine (beso) hemos tenido unos padres de mierda.  
**Q.** Por fortuna (beso) todos estamos alejados de ellos. (beso)  
**S.** Sí, yo no quiero volver a ver a mis padres (beso)  
**Q.** Ni yo a los míos (beso)  
**S.** Jamás seré como ellos con Elise (beso) trataré de ser la mejor madre para ella (beso) y nunca le pondré un dedo encima.  
**Q.** Yo también (beso) espero poder ser la madre que ella merece. (beso)  
**S.** Lo seremos, las cuidaré a las dos porque ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida.  
**Q.** Yo también?  
**S.** Sabes que sí, eres la madre de mi bebé.  
**Q.** Te amo mi amor.

Las chicas comenzaron a compartir besos más intensos que de inmediato pusieron las cosas muy calientes, Quinn tomó el miembro duro de la latina se incorporó un poco, luego lo alineó a su entrada y se dejó caer encima de Santana.

**S.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)  
**Q.** Ustedes dos también son los más importante en mi vida Santana, hazme el amor.  
**S**. Sí preciosa.

Las chicas tuvieron una noche de pasión y ternura muy larga, prácticamente todos los días hacían lo mismo y eso hacía que la rubia comenzara a sentirse un poco más cómoda con su relación con Santana.

Días después.

**Q.** Te has sentido mejor estos días?  
**B. **Sí, ustedes han sido de gran ayuda, jamás me imaginé que mi madre me fuera a tratar de esa manera, supongo que fui demasiado ingenua al creer que me querría conocer.  
**Q.** Ella es una completa idiota, no sólo por el hecho de que fue su responsabilidad el traerte al mundo y dejarte por ahí abandonada, sino también porque no sabe la clase de ser humano que eres, además tampoco sabe que eres una exitosa chef, tal vez hasta tengas más dinero que ella.  
**B. **Jejeje eso lo dudo, pero ya no me importa, espero algún día poder ser madre y darle a mi hijo todo el amor que yo no recibí durante 16 años, si no es gracias a ustedes creo que eso jamás lo habría conocido.  
**Q. **No sé cómo aguanté tanto tiempo el estar alejada de ustedes, el amor que nos tenemos es grande muy grande, somos casi una familia perfecta.  
**B.** Lo sé jejeje jamás me imaginé tener cuatro hermanos y una sobrina-ahijada en mi vida.  
**Q. **Perdóname.  
**B. **Por qué?  
**Q. **Por haberme ido sin decir nada (abrazándola)  
**B. **No te preocupes Q, lo importante es que estás de nuevo con nosotros.  
**S. **Hey chicas de qué tanto hablan?  
**B**. Del amor que nos tenemos todos.  
**S**. Ohhh jejeje.  
**Q**. Y Elise?  
**S.** Con Sam, según él nuestra hija se divierte demasiado cuando imita a algún famoso, yo realmente lo dudo.  
**Q**. Jajajaa.  
**B.** Tiene buenas imitaciones.  
**S.** Si acaso dos.  
**Q**. Jejeje vamos a ver.

Más tarde ya en el departamento de las Quinntana.

**S.** Nena, he traído una idea en mi mente durante estos días, nuestra beba tiene casi cinco meses y creo que es muy buena edad para que comience con sus clases de natación, podemos ir un rato por las mañanas no lo crees?  
**Q.** Excelente idea mi amor, estoy de acuerdo con eso.  
**S. **Muy bien, entonces mañana mismo vamos a inscribirla, lo genial de esta escuela es que nosotras vamos a participar en sus clases, nos meteremos con ella a la alberca.  
**Q.** Te vas a poner traje de baño?  
**S.** Si por?  
**Q**. Pues porque… Amor tu paquete...

La latina frunció el ceño.

**S.** No entiendo.  
**Q.** Imagínate si hay hombres ahí, ellos lo notarán y tal vez...  
**S. **Tal vez qué?  
**Q.** No quiero que te lastimen.  
**S. **Ya veo... Bueno entonces solo tú entras con ella a la alberca.  
**Q.** No te enojes.  
**S. **No me enojo, lo hago para que no te avergüences de mí.  
**Q**. Qué? Yo no me avergüenzo de ti.  
**S.** Ah no? Entonces por qué estás tan preocupada de que noten mi paquete? Quinn por 26 años he sido esta persona que ves frente a ti, me conoces hace 11 años y siempre supiste de mi condición, por qué sigues sin aceptarla?  
**Q**. Claro que la acepto pero las demás personas...  
**S.** A mí me importa muy poco lo que las demás personas piensen de mí, no te entiendo Quinn, de verdad no sé por qué estás a mí lado, ni por qué te gusta tener sexo conmigo.

La latina se dirigió a su habitación.

**S.** Ay Bambi solo espero que tu hermana no se avergüence también de mí en un futuro, por fortuna tú no estás aquí para hacerlo.

Un rato después Santana salió.

**Q.** De verdad no me avergüenzo de ti, estoy contigo y me acuesto contigo porque te amo.  
**S.** Ok...  
**Q.** Santana por favor no te pongas así, créeme que te amo.  
**S.** Lo que menos quiero en esta vida es incomodarte ante los demás, creo que deberías pensar seriamente si quieres quedarte junto a mi o no.  
**Q**. San...  
**S.** Quinn tu eres una mujer para un chico, no para alguien como yo.  
**Q**. Precisamente por eso me encanta estar contigo porque tú eres especial.  
**S.** Tu sabes lo que haces, voy a salir un rato ahora vuelvo.  
**Q.** A dónde vas?  
**S. **Necesito un trago.  
**Q.** Mmmm.

La latina tomó su bolso y se dirigió al table dance de Puck.

**P.** Qué milagro verte por aquí, desde que terminaste con Hanna y te convertiste en madre no habías vuelto.  
**S.** Mi hija y el restaurante absorbe todo mi tiempo, pero hoy necesito un trago, en casa no puedo tener alcohol por Quinn.  
**P.** Ordenaré que te sirvan algo fuerte.

Algunas copas después.

**S. **Has sabido algo de Hanna?  
**P. **No, la extrañas?  
**S. **No lo creo.  
**P. **Jajaja Quinn te hizo olvidarte de ella muy pronto?  
**S. **Más bien mi hija, aunque claro no te voy a mentir, Quinn también colaboró con algo.  
**P. **Tú traes algo más, se te nota en la cara soy todo oídos claro si es que me tienes confianza.  
**S. **Lo de siempre, mi condición, cuando pienso que estoy viviendo una vida "normal" siempre hay algo o alguien que me recuerda que mi vida jamás será precisamente normal, por ejemplo hoy quise hacer algo "en familia" con mi hija y Quinn pero no resultó como yo creía.  
**P. **Por qué?  
**S. **Por mi amigo de 23 centímetros.  
**P. **23? Te mide 23? (ojos muy abiertos)  
**S. **Sí en erección, un día Hanna lo midió.  
**P. **Wooow.  
**S. **Cuánto te mide a ti?**  
****P. **22\. (aclarándose la garganta)  
**S. **Jejeje claro, en fin, pensé en ponerme un traje de baño para meterme a nadar con mi hija en sus clases de natación, pero a Quinn no le pareció muy buena idea porque pensó que tal vez lo notarían y habría problemas.  
**P. **Pero lo ocultas bastante bien, de hecho si yo no supiera que tienes eso ahí, te aseguro que saltaría sobre tus huesos en un instante.  
**S.** Jejeje eres un idiota, en fin ella no lo ve así, creo que me he estado engañando un poco al pretender que Quinn y yo podemos tener una relación normal, ella jamás me aceptará tal y como soy, tengo miedo de que le transmita el mismo sentimiento a mi hija y en un futuro me aborrezca.  
**P.** Diablos... Espero que eso jamás suceda, creo que desde un principio debes hablarle de tu condición a tu hija, es mejor que lo sepa desde pequeña.  
**S.** Eso haré, no sé qué va a pasar en un futuro pero algo me dice que pase lo que pase Quinn y yo siempre terminaremos juntas aunque no sé si eso sea lo mejor para las dos, somos muy distintas y no quiero tener una relación en la que nos estemos peleando todos los días.  
**P.** Habla con ella.  
**S.** Lo haré.**  
****P.** Santana… Tu amiga se llama Brittany sigue soltera?**  
****S**. Si por?  
**P**. Crees que ella aceptaría salir conmigo algún día?  
**S**. Pues... Si sigues de mujeriego definitivamente lo dudo.  
**P**. Diablos!  
**S**. No me digas que te gusta?  
**P**. Es hermosa, claro que me gusta.  
**S**. Pues una cosa sí te digo, ella es mi hermana mayor pero si alguien trata de hacerle daño yo la voy a proteger y mataré a quien se lo haga, así que si quieres algo con Britt espero que sea en serio y no sólo para divertirte un rato como el idiota de Sam.  
**P.** Tranquila... Solo preguntaba.  
**S.** Pues ya te lo dije, si quieres algo serio con ella tendrás mi aprobación para que le invites a salir, pero si sólo te quieres jugar con ella, yo misma te corto esos "22 cm" con mis propias manos.  
**P.** Ok, no te preocupes, si un día me animo a pedirle que salga conmigo será muy en serio. (nerviso)  
**S.** Más te vale.

Un poco más tarde y algo ebria la latina regresó a su departamento, Quinn la esperaba sentada en el sofá de la sala.

**S.** Sigues aquí? Ya deberías estar dormida, cómo está Elise?  
**Q.** Bien, le di de cenar y se durmió.  
**S. **Ohhh.  
**Q.** Bebiste?  
**S. **Un poquito.  
**Q.** Podemos hablar?  
**S. **Estoy cansada quiero dormir.  
**Q.** No me avergüenzo de ti, por el contrario estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado y de la persona que eres, nuestra hija siempre estará orgullosa de ti, te lo prometo.  
**S. **Ojalá, buenas noches Quinn.  
**Q.** Te quedarás en tu habitación?  
**S. **Sí, cuando estoy ebria ronco mucho, Hanna siempre me lo decía.

La chica de ojos verdes sintió que su corazón se rompió un poco, el hecho de que Santana hubiese mencionado su ex novia no fue precisamente de su agrado.

Al día siguiente Santana se levantó con algo de resaca, pero de inmediato tomó algunos analgésicos para combatirla, Quinn intentaba preparar algo de desayunar pero le era muy difícil.  
**  
****S.** Buenos días te ayudo?  
**Q.** No gracias ya casi están listos los huevos.  
**S. **Ok... Iré a ver a Elise.

En la habitación de Quinn.

**S. **Jejeje eres una dormilona mi cielo, te amo.  
**Q.** Santana ven a desayunar.  
**S. **Voy.

o-o-o-o.

**Q.** Espero te guste, no soy nada buena en esto.  
**S. **Están... Ricos.  
**Q.** Jajajaja no sabes mentir, lo siento mis cualidades son otras.  
**S. **En serio, no están tan mal.  
**Q.** Cuándo empezarán las clases de natación de nuestra hija?  
**S**. No sé, más tarde llamaré a la escuela para que me digan los horarios e inscribirla y así la puedas llevarla por las mañanas.  
**Q.** Yo sola? Amor pero quedamos en algo.  
**S.** No quiero avergonzarte más Quinn, si te acompaño yo me quedaré esperando afuera de la piscina.  
**Q**. Eres una terca.  
**S.** Como sea.

El resto del día Santana estuvo un poco alejada de la rubia, se sentía particularmente incómoda al estar cerca de ella.

**B.** Santana, Quinn me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes, ella está muy preocupada.  
**S.** No entiendo por qué, estamos juntas y finalmente eso es lo que ella quiere, no?  
**B.** Y tú no lo quieres?  
**S.** Sí, me gusta estar con ella.  
**B.** Santana, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que algo te incomoda.  
**S. **Sólo quisiera que por primera vez mi condición no fuera ningún problema para nadie, a Quinn le gusta la manera en que la hago sentir pero cuando se trata de mostrarnos en público siento que a ella todavía le da un poco de miedo.  
**B.** Claro que no, ella está muy enamorada de ti.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**B. **Ya no has ido a la terapia verdad?  
**S.** No he tenido tiempo.  
**B.** Ahora entiendo el por qué traes la autoestima un poco baja, vuelve a tu terapia hermanita.  
**S.** Ok, lo haré, odio sentirme así,

De vuelta en la terapia…

**Sh**. Creí que jamás volvería a verte por aquí Santana López.  
**S. **Doctor Sheldon, 1000 disculpas, con el nacimiento de mi hija, el restaurante y el que Quinn y yo tengamos una especie de relación ha ocupado prácticamente todo mí tiempo.  
**Sh.** Sólo recuerda que no estás dada de alta.  
**S.** Creo que jamás lo estaré. (soltando el aire)  
**Sh**. Por qué dices eso?  
**S.** Verá doctor…

La latina le platicó todo acerca de su malentendido con Quinn.

**Sh.** Santana tú sabes que te comprendo perfectamente en todo lo que me dices, pero si sigues atormentándote con lo mismo una y otra vez jamás podrás ser feliz, recuerda lo que te dije desde un principio, lo importante es que te aceptes como eres.  
**S.** Y lo hago, me encanta ser mujer, me encantan mis senos, me encantan mis curvas, me encanta mi cabello, estoy muy orgullosa de ser una de las chefs más famosas de la ciudad, pero si pudiera cambiar lo que tengo aquí abajo creo que sería un poco más feliz.  
**Sh.** Mmmm has considerado el operarte tus órganos sexuales?  
**S.** No lo sé, me gusta lo que las chicas me hacen sentir cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales, si me lo quitara creo que todo cambiaría y no sé si quiero correr ese riesgo, además me gustaría tener más hijos, estoy loca, verdad?  
**Sh.** Vaya, definitivamente el gran progreso que habíamos tenido se estancó y creo que debemos de comenzar casi por el principio.  
**S.** En serio? Diablos (puchero)  
**Sh**. Tenemos que empezar a trabajar nuevamente en tu confianza.  
**S.** Pues hagámoslo.

Mientras los días pasaron y Santana regresó a sus terapias, se refugió un poco en Brittany ya que con ella se desahogaba cuando le platicaba sobre sus avances con el doctor Sheldon, las relaciones sexuales con Quinn pararon de un día para otro y eso estaba a punto de volver loca a la rubia.  
**  
****Q**. Britt, crees que estoy gorda?  
**B.** Tú? Para nada Quinnie, estás en muy buena forma, por qué lo preguntas?  
**Q.** Desde que discutí con Santana ella no me ha tocado, sé el porqué, pero aun así pienso que tal vez ya no le guste tanto mi cuerpo.  
**B.** Sólo está un poco desconcertada sobre lo que le dijiste el otro día, regresó a su terapia para comenzar a sentir de nuevo confianza en ella, creo que con tus palabras tú la destruiste un poco.  
**Q.** Qué? Pero esa no fue mi intención, tengo miedo de que alguien le pueda hacer daño al ver que es diferente.  
**B.** Ella no es diferente, por qué no la puedes ver como la mujer que es? Vaya solo Dani la pudo ver de esa manera.  
**Q.** No me compares con Dani, ella jamás podrá sentir todo el amor que yo le tengo a Santana.  
**B. **Entonces por qué le das tanta importancia a esa parte de su cuerpo?  
**Q. **Porque... La verdad es que no estoy tan preocupada de que le hagan daño, más bien tengo miedo de que en las clases de natación las demás madres al notar su paquete me la quieran quitar, Santana es mía y no soportaría que esas mujeres le coquetearan.

Brittany estaba con la boca abierta.

**B.** En serio Q? Todo es por eso?  
**Q.** Sí, no es que me de miedo que alguien golpeé a Santana porque sé que ella sin problema se puede defender, es solo que soy muy celosa Britt no lo puedo evitar.  
**B.** Ay Quinnie jejejeje tú crees que Santana tendría ojos para alguien más? Acaso no ves la manera en que te mira? Eres todo para ella.  
**Q**. Lo crees?  
**B.** Pues claro.**  
****Q.** Soy una idiota verdad?  
**B. **Lo eres, ahora mueve tu trasero y ve a aclararle todo.

La rubia se dirigió a la cocina.

**Q. **Blaine, dónde está Santana?  
**Bl. **Fue a traer algunas cosas al almacén.  
**Q. **Gracias.

En el almacén la latina se encontraba seleccionando algunos quesos y vinos para los platillos.

**Q**. Amor?  
**S.** Hey Q.  
**Q**. Podemos hablar?  
**S.** Seguro.

Pero la latina continúo seleccionando algunos de los ingredientes sin darle la cara a la chica de ojos verdes.

**Q**. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero no sé por dónde empezar.  
**S.** Mmmm.

En eso la rubia rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la morena y apoyó su barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

**Q**. Soy una verdadera idiota, sabes? A veces mis palabras no son precisamente los mejores cuando se trata de ti.  
**S**. No entiendo.  
**Q**. Te amo, te amo por lo que eres y por quien eres, yo no necesito de ningún chico tampoco necesito de otra chica, yo sólo necesito de ti.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Y esto... (desabrochando el pantalón de chef) es solo una parte de lo que mucho que me encanta de ti.  
**S.** Espera Quinn aquí no...

Pero la rubia no hizo caso de las palabras de Santana y llevó sus manos hacia el pene de la chica para comenzarlo a acariciar, entonces empezó a llenar de besos su nuca y su cuello.

**Q.** Solo tengo miedo.  
**S.** Mmmm de qué?  
**Q**. De que me dejes por una madre tetona de las clases de natación.  
**S**. Qué demonios? Jajajaja Quinn!  
**Q**. Lo sé soy una tonta.  
**S.** Jamás te dejaría por ninguna madre, te dije que voy muy enserio contigo.  
**Q**. Perdóname.

La rubia continuó tocando el pene de Santana hasta que estaba totalmente duro.

**Q**. Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?  
**S.** Mucho, pero quiero ver tu rostro.  
**Q**. Voltéate.  
**S.** Así está mejor. (sonriendo)

La latina arrinconó a la rubia en una pared y comenzó a devorarla con sus besos.

**Q**. Mmmm, te deseo mi amor.  
**S.** Necesito...  
**Q**. Si hazlo ya.

Santana rápidamente subió el vestido y le sacó las bragas a la rubia, la tomó por las piernas para levantarla y arrinconarla de nuevo contra la pared para comenzar a penetrarla.

**Q.** Dios mío!  
**S.** Ahhh ahhh estás ahhhh riquísima.  
**Q**. Te extrañaba, no soportaba estar sin ti, más fuerte mi amor.  
**S.** Eres mía.  
**Q.** Si mi amor ahhhh.

Las embestidas eran muy rápidas, estaban muy desesperadas, así que no pasó mucho cuando...

**S. **Me voy a...  
**Q.** Si mi amor hazlo, dámelo todo ahhh.  
**S. **Demonios ahhhhh.!

Segundo después Quinn alcanzó su orgasmo también.

**Q.** Me hacías tanta falta mi amor, por mis tonterías te hice sentir mal. (besándola)  
**S. **No quiero que te avergüences de mí.  
**Q.** Jamás lo haría, ya te dije es solo que tengo miedo de perderte porque te amo demasiado.  
**S.** Quinn... Mi nena. (sonriendo)

Compartieron unos besos más y luego salieron del almacén pero se toparon con...

**S.** Sugar! Estábamos buscando emmm.  
**Su**. Y me imagino que lo encontraron verdad?  
**S. **Jejeje acaso escuchaste...?  
**Su**. Rory y Artie también.  
**Q.** Oh por dios! (muy sonrojada)  
**S. **Acompáñame a la oficina Quinnie. (Nerviosa)  
**Su**. Calientes...

En la oficina.

**Q.** Dios que vergüenza.  
**S. **Lo sé y conociéndote lo ruidosa que eres doy gracias al cielo que aún no esté abierto el restaurante si no...  
**Q**. Jajaja yo no soy ruidosa.  
**S.** Ah no?

La latina comenzó a amasar el trasero de la rubia, provocándole un gemido.

**S.** Lo ves?  
**Q**. Es que tus caricias son perfectas.  
**S.** Me gusta hacerte cariñitos.  
**Q**. Jejejeje.  
**Sam**. Hey ustedes dos, su hija necesita un cambio de pañal urgente.  
**S.** Dónde estaban?  
**Sam.** La saqué a la calle para ligar con unas chicas, les dije que era padre soltero y conseguí 3 números de teléfono, soy genial no creen?  
**S.** Eres un tarado, hasta cuándo se te quitará lo mujeriego?  
**Sam.** Nunca.  
**Q.** A ver burbujita vamos a cambiarte ese pañal.  
**Sam.** Yo me salgo de aquí no quiero ver eso tan asqueroso.  
**S.** Asqueroso es usar a mi hija como señuelo para conseguir chicas.  
**Sam**. Le pedí ayuda y ella aceptó.  
**S.** Jajajaja idiota.

El rubio salió.

**Q**. Ay mi bebita como estás hermosa.  
**E.** Daaa.  
**S.** Jejeje es una belleza como tú.  
**Q.** No, como tu (besándola) Mañana la inscribimos a sus clases?  
**S**. Si nena hermosa. (besándola)

En el primer día de clases de natación de Elise.

**Q.** Santana no sé (mueca)  
**S.** Entonces entra solo tú a la alberca.  
**Q.** Es que te ves tan, tan… Ay dios no hay palabras para describirte, estas preciosa.  
**S**. Quinnie, tú también, crees que yo no estoy preocupada? Si esos padres te ven van a babear por ti.  
**Q.** Pero soy solo tuya.  
**S.** Y yo tuya.  
**Q**. Jejeje ok vamos.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, Santana captó las miradas pero de los padres, definitivamente se veía espectacular con ese traje de baño.

**Q**. Bastardos, ni porque sus esposas están aquí disimulan un poco.  
**S.** No les hagas caso, tu sabes que su "atención" para nada me importa.  
**Q.** Dame un beso, quiero dejarles muy claro a todos que eres mía.  
**S**. Jejeje ven acá.

Y las chicas compartieron un gran beso que les dejó claro a todos que ellas estaban juntas.

El avance de la pequeña Elise fue muy notorio, en pocos días ya podía aguantar la respiración bajo el agua y flotar con ayuda de sus madres.

Cierto día en la cama...

**S.** No sabes la falta que me hiciste todos estos años.  
**Q**. Y tú a mí mi amor, fui una tonta por déjarme manipular por Russell.  
**S.** Maldito.  
**Q.** Pero ya estamos juntas, será para siempre, verdad?  
**S.** Si Quinnie, te quiero como no te imaginas.  
**Q**. No me amas?  
**S.** Lo que siento por ti es muy grande, pero me hiciste mucho daño con tu abandono y me es muy difícil el decirte "te amo" en este momento.  
**Q.** Entonces?  
**S.** Te lo he repetido muchas veces, lo que tú y yo tenemos para mí es muy en serio, tal vez sólo necesito tiempo para poderte volver a decir eso, pero recuerda que tú y mi hija son lo más importante en mi vida.  
**Q**. Lo sé mi amor, por fin vuelvo a ser feliz, sin ti mi vida sería un tormento eterno.  
**S.** Ven, déjame abrazarte.  
**Q**. Mmmm tengo sueño, siempre me dejas agotada.  
**S.** Jejejeje vamos a dormir antes de que Elise despierte.  
**Q**. Ok.

Un día en un centro comercial…

**S.** Este vestido es lindo.  
**Q**. Sí, me gusta.  
**S.** No puedo creer que nuestra hija haya crecido tan rápido, ya prácticamente nada le queda.  
**Q.** Lo sé, 5 meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, qué haremos con la ropita?  
**S.** Hay que donarla a la casa cuna donde llevé la primera ropa de Bambi, pero hay que conservar algo que nos recuerde cuando nuestra hija era una bebita.  
**Q.** Eso tenlo por seguro.  
**S.** Estoy muerta, quieres un helado?  
**Q**. Ok.

Las chicas fueron por sus helados y luego se fueron a una de las mesas, de pronto…

_**Santana, Quinn!**__**  
**_  
**S.** Hey Ivonne!  
**I.** Hola chicas, que gusto verlas.  
**Q**. Hola (incómoda)  
**I. **Están de compras?  
**S.** Sí, Elise necesitaba varios cambios de ropa, ya casi nada le queda.  
**I.** Ayyy Dios mío, pero mira nada más! Awww estoy muy enamorada de su bebé, es preciosa, hola pequeñita, cómo estás? Tus mamis te tratan bien?  
**E.** Brubru daaaa.  
**I.** Jajaja creo que dice que sí, miren les presento a mi novia Polly.  
**Q.** Hola mucho gusto.  
**Po**. Igualmente.  
**S. **Me da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien especial.  
**I.** Y vaya que es especial, jejeje me encanta.  
**Po**. No me avergüences Ivonne.  
**I.** Solo digo la verdad.  
**Q**. Gustan acompañarnos?  
**Po.** Claro.

Para la rubia fue una noticia muy agradable el que Ivonne ya tuviera novia, porque ella ya no representaría un peligro más para su relación con Santana, luego de platicar por un buen rato finalmente se despidieron de las chicas y quedaron en volverse a reunir otra vez para una cita doble.

Días después en el restaurante…

**S.** Mercedes, qué milagro verte por aquí, hacía mucho tiempo que no venías a comer a nuestro restaurante.  
**Me.** Lo sé, pero créanme que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, además estuve viajando a New York porque la compañía de talentos con la que trabajo me encomendó un nuevo proyecto con una cadena de televisión muy importante.**  
****B**. Wooow que padre trabajar en eso.  
**Me.** Pues sí, la verdad es que me encanta mi trabajo y precisamente por eso estoy aquí.  
**S.** No entiendo.  
**Me.** Vamos a su oficina y reúnan los demás chicos para platicarlo, es un proyecto que estoy segura les interesará bastante.  
**B.** Le llamaré a Blaine y a Sam para que nos alcancen en la oficina, Quinn está ahí.

En la oficina…

**Me**. Pues bien, como les comentaba estuve en varias reuniones en Nueva York porque una cadena muy importante está por lanzar nuevo show, el programa está enfocado a las amas de casa, se trata nada más y nada menos que de un programa de comida realizada por chefs profesionales, ustedes saben que últimamente este tipo de programas ha revolucionado la televisión, pues bien esta cadena no se quiere quedar atrás y por eso lanzará su propio programa para competirles a los demás cadenas, para esto obviamente necesitan a chefs profesionales y en cuanto me lo dijeron pensé en ustedes tres.  
**Bl.** Santo dios.  
**Me.** Ustedes tres son los chefs más jóvenes y talentosos de Los Ángeles, su restaurante ha ido creciendo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que su pastelería, son nuevas caras que sé que las señoras les encantará verlos cada semana en su televisor.  
**B.** Ay siiii yo quiero salir en la tele, cuentas conmigo sin pensarlo Mercedes.  
**Me.** Qué dicen ustedes? (mirando a Santana y Blaine)  
**Bl.** Sinceramente no quiero descuidar nuestros negocios.  
**Me.** No lo harán, como se los dije el programa será semanal, claro que habrá días en que se graben más de un programa así que prácticamente no les quitará mucho su tiempo, además véanlo como una súper promoción para su restaurante y pastelería, es publicidad gratis, no se imaginan la cantidad de personas de todo el país que querrán venir a probar sus delicias.  
**Sam.** Mercedes tiene razón hermanos, estamos a casi nada de poder abrir un nuevo restaurante en la ciudad, con el dinero que les pagarán por hacer ese programa lo podremos abrir más rápido, además estoy seguro que en cuanto la gente los empiece a reconocer, este restaurante será prácticamente insuficiente para poder atender a tantos clientes.  
**S.** Qué piensas Q?  
**Q.** Pues viéndolo desde el lado estrictamente económico, definitivamente será un acierto el que ustedes hagan ese programa, pero recuerden que el ser famosos implica muchas cosas como perder su privacidad, están dispuestos a eso?  
**S. **Mmmmm tienes razón.  
**Me.** Por eso no se preocupen, ustedes son personas normales, no creo que vayan a hacer algún tipo de escándalo o algo así sólo para salir en los tabloides.  
**B.** En eso tiene razón Mercedes, yo lo que quiero es que me reconozcan pero por mi trabajo como chef y pastelera y nada más.  
**Bl.** Yo por fin quiero ser mundialmente reconocido.  
**Me**. Entonces?  
**Sam**. Tienen mi aprobación, además no aguanto tener tanto dinero en mi cuenta bancaria.  
**S.** Ay Sam... (rodando los ojos)  
**Bl**. Ok, lo haré.  
**B.** Yo también.  
**Me.** Santana?  
**S.** Ok, pero quiero que quede algo muy claro, mi prioridad es mi familia así que no voy a trabajar horas en las que no pueda ver a mi bebé, tenemos que sincronizar muy bien nuestros horarios para que yo pueda llegar a casa y disfrutar de Elise y de Quinn.  
**Me.** Por eso no te preocupes, como se los dije en un día pueden grabar varios programas, ya que todos están de acuerdo entonces llamaré a mis jefes para que organicen una reunión con los productores de ese programa y los ejecutivos de la cadena de televisión.  
**B.** Voy a salir en la tele, voy a salir en la tele, qué emoción!.  
**Sam.** Tendré más dinero, tendré más dinero, qué emoción.  
**Bl.** Jajaja par de locos.  
**B.** Wooow un nuevo proyecto juntos hermanitos.

En el departamento Quinntana…

**S.** Crees que hicimos lo correcto en aceptar hacer ese programa de televisión? Ni si quiera sé si podré hacerlo, o sea, jamás he estado frente a una cámara, espero no cagarla.  
**Q.** Como te lo dije mi amor, para el negocio es muy bueno, además Mercedes dijo que habrá un director que les ayudará a estar frente a la cámara, de verdad espero que no estés muy alejada de nuestro hogar cuando tengas que ir a grabar el show.  
**S.** Yo también, ojalá que nos permitan que tú y nuestra hija estén en el estudio durante las grabaciones.  
**Q.** Es muy buena idea mi amor, no me quiero despegar de ti ni un minuto.  
**S.** Jejejeje como te quiero Quinnie.  
**Q.** Te amo San (besándola)  
**S. **Voy a ducharme nena, ahora vuelvo.  
**Q.** Está bien amor.

Mientras la latina se duchaba…

**Q.** Sólo espero que ahora que mi mujer salga en ese programa de tv ninguna zorra se atreva a acercarse a Santana o la destrozaré con mis propias manos.

* * *

_**Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, sé que me he tardado en las actualizaciones pero estuve dos semanas trabajando de noche y eso me mató.**_

_**Muchas se asustaron con el tema de Brittany pero no quiero que piensen que tendrá algo con Santana a menos que lo sugieran jejeje aunque lo dudo.**_

_**Qué piensan de Quinn y de Santana? **_

_**Gracias por leer, espero comentarios y sugerencias.**_

_**Próxima actualización de "Mi Hermana Adoptiva" el domingo.**_


	20. Lo que tanto he soñado

_**La inspiración anduvo rondando por mi cabeza y volví con una nueva actualización.  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 20. Lo que tanto he soñado.**_

**S.** Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía que teníamos que ensayar para hacer este programa que ni siquiera será en vivo.  
**B.** Ya te han explicado miles de veces el por qué se tiene que hacer de esa manera.  
**S.** Pues sí, pero eso me deja menos horas libres para estar con Elise y Quinn.  
**B.** Santana no exageres por favor, vendremos a trabajar dos días por semana.  
**S.** Sólo espero que pronto me llegue la respuesta de la petición que hice sobre que me permitan que las dos vengan a acompañarme mientras ensayamos y grabamos el programa.  
**Bl**. Ojalá te lo autoricen para que así te relajes un poco, estás demasiado tensa.  
**S.** Chicos qué no se dan cuenta? Vamos a salir en cadena nacional, todo el mundo nos verá, este tipo de programas se compran en otros países para ser transmitidos.  
**B.** Pues a mí eso es lo que más me entusiasma.  
**S.** La gente sabrá de mi condición.  
**Bl**. Y? Santana hay muchos personajes públicos que tienen la misma condición que tú, no creo que haya ninguna diferencia entre tú y ellos, ni tampoco creo que a los televidentes les importe.  
**S.** Solo tengo miedo.  
**B.** Tranquila Santana, los productores supieron de inmediato tu condición y estuvieron más que de acuerdo en contratarte, aquí no serás discriminada.  
**S. **Tienen razón chicos, me relajaré y trataré de disfrutar todo esto.  
**Bl.** Así se habla.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante.

**Sam**. Qué tanto le ves a tu teléfono?  
**Q.** Santana no me ha llamado, prometió hacerlo cada hora y no lo ha hecho.  
**Sam.** Tal vez las grabaciones la tienen bastante ocupada, no te preocupes en cualquier momento te llamará.  
**Q.** _Y si lo está haciendo con una chica en estos momentos? (pensó)_ Ok esperaré un poco y si no me habla entonces seré yo quien le llame.  
**Sam**. No seas tan celosa Quinn.  
**Q.** Dime una cosa, si una mujer como Santana fuera tu novia y de pronto estuviera expuesta a que varios hombres se le acercaran no te preocuparías?  
**Sam.** Mmmm tienes razón, si no te llama hazlo tú de inmediato.  
**Q. **Lo haré.

El director de escena les dio un descanso a los chicos para que fueran a tomar un bocadillo.

**S. **Voy a llamarle a Quinn, ahora vuelvo.  
**Bl.** Le preguntas cómo va Tina con el restaurante.  
**S.** Sí.

La latina marcó al celular de Quinn.

**Q**. Bebé, por fin llamas, ya me tenías muy preocupada.  
**S.** Lo siento nena, pero es un poco difícil eso de tener que hacer un programa de televisión, no soy buena para esto, me he equivocado bastante en mis líneas y eso ha retrasado la grabación, por fin nos dieron un descanso y te estoy llamando.  
**Q**. Awww pobrecita de mi bebé, no te preocupes mi amor, tú eres excelente en todo lo que haces sólo relájate un poco y verás que muy rápido terminarás el trabajo del día de hoy.  
**S.** Ojalá así sea, extraño mucho a nuestra hija y a ti, me urge verlas, por cierto cómo está mi gorda?  
**Q**. Muy bien mi amor, acercaré la bocina para que le hables.  
**S.** Ok.

Quinn se dirigió hacia el corral de juegos de la pequeña Elise, la cogió y le acercó el celular al oído.

**Q.** Háblale mi amor.  
**S.** Hey, burbujita hermosa, te estás portando bien con tu mami y tu padrino Sam? Te extraño mucho mi amor ya quiero verte, te amo, te amo te amo.  
**E**. Dududu brrr.  
**S**. Jeje que bonita mi niña, me encanta cuando me hablas, más tarde te veo mi amor dile a tu mami que te de un besito por mí.  
**E**. Daaaahhhh.  
**Q**. Sonrío mucho mi amor, Elise de inmediato te reconoció la voz, cuídate mucho y llámame en cuanto puedas por favor.  
**S.** Lo haré Quinnie, necesito un beso tuyo.  
**Q**. En cuanto llegues a casa te daré miles de besos.  
**S.** Jejeje eso espero, bye nena.  
**Q**. Bye mi amor.

La llamada terminó.

**Sam.** Ya estás más tranquila?  
**Q.** Sí... Santana se preocupa cada vez más por mí.  
**Sam.** Eso era obvio, eres su mujer y la madre de su hija, siempre se preocupará por ti mientras estén juntas.  
**Q.** Entonces se preocupará toda la vida por mí. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Sam**. Jejeje lo hará.

Días después en el restaurante.

**S.** A ver burbujita espero que te guste esta papilla que te preparé.  
**Q**. Que rápido cumplió seis meses, no puedo creer que el pediatra ya nos haya autorizado empezarle a dar alimentos sólidos.  
**S. **Nuestra bebita está creciendo muy rápido no lo crees?  
**Q**. Demasiado (puchero)  
**S.** Lo importante es que está sana Quinnie y que podemos disfrutarla las dos juntas.  
**Q**. Eso sí.  
**S.** Pues empecemos, ojalá tengamos éxito con la primera papilla de Elise.

La latina llevó la cucharita a la boca de su hija, cuando dio el primer bocado hizo algunos gestos de desagrado, pero posteriormente comenzó a disfrutar de su papilla.

**Q.** Le está gustando mi amor (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Qué bueno...

La pequeñita terminó su porción de ese día.

**Q**. Ven acá mi amor, te voy a dar agua. (cargando a su hija)  
**S.** Al parecer también soy buena para preparar papillas.  
**Q**. Jejeje tú eres buena para todo mi amor. (picoteando sus labios) Oye cosita, por qué no incluimos un pequeño menú para bebés dentro del menú para niños.  
**S.** Huh?  
**Q.** Muchas familias vienen con bebés a comer al restaurante, a ellos les traen su alimento aparte, sería un acierto que también incluyéramos un menú para los bebitos y tendríamos una ganancia extra, no lo crees?  
**S.** Jejejeje excelente idea, me basaré en la dieta que nos prescribieron para burbujita y yo misma las prepararé, eres toda una empresaria muy visionaria, ven acá princesa. (besándola)  
**Q.** Te amo mi amor.  
**S. **Me fascinas chiquita. (sonriendo) Por cierto por fin tengo la autorización para que tú y nuestra hija me acompañen en los ensayos y grabaciones del programa.  
**Q.** En serio? Ay que emoción ahora si no nos separaremos ni un segundo.  
**S.** No lo haremos nena.

Se llegó un día más de grabaciones del programa para los chicos, en esta ocasión la rubia y su hija acompañaron a Santana al estudio de televisión, la rubia jamás había estado en un lugar como ese y quedó encantada con lo que veía, se dirigieron hacia su camper para que Santana se comenzará a alistar.

**Q**. Tienes tu propio lugar...  
**S.** Sí, al parecer la cadena de televisión está invirtiendo mucho en este programa, a cada uno nos dieron nuestro propio camper.  
**Q**. Quién más tiene acceso a este lugar aparte de ti?  
**S.** Los chicos, los productores, parte del staff y mi asistente personal.  
**Q.** Tienes un asistente personal? No me lo habías comentado Santana.  
**S. **Perdón Q, con tantas cosas que me han pasado estos días lo olvidé, a cada uno nos pusieron a nuestro servicio un asistente que se encarga de tenernos listo el uniforme de chef, avisarnos los momentos en que tenemos que ensayar o grabar algunas partes del programa, me trae café o algo que le encargo, ya sabes básicamente me asiste.  
**Q.** Es hombre?  
**S.** No, es una chica, es muy joven su nombre es Candace.  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**C.** Santana es momento de tu maquillaje y peinado... Ohh perdón no sabía que estabas acompañada.  
**S.** No te preocupes, Candace ella es mi mujer Quinn y ésta pequeñita es nuestra hija.  
**C.** Por fin las conozco, Santana habla todo el tiempo de ustedes, mucho gusto Quinn soy la asistente personal de tu novia.

La trigueña levantó su mano para saludar a la rubia quien la dejó unos segundos con la mano extendida, finalmente la saludó.

**Q.** Igualmente (levantando una ceja)  
**C.** Emmm nos vamos Santana?  
**S.** Claro, vamos nena, ustedes dos vienen conmigo.  
**Q.** Ok (sonriendo)

En el departamento de maquillaje también se encontraban Blaine y Brittany.

**B.** Quinnie!  
**Q.** Hola Britt.  
**Bl.** Qué te parece todo esto Quinn?  
**Q. **De locos.  
**S.** Te lo dije nena.

Las chicas de maquillaje hicieron su entrada al lugar y fue entonces cuando la rubia comenzó a sentir muchos celos sobre todo cuando una de las mujeres comenzó a hacer su trabajo con Santana.

No aguantó mucho y salió de ahí con su hija, Santana no tardó en irla a buscar.

**S.** Nena qué pasa? Te sientes bien?  
**Q.** No.  
**S. **Necesitas algo?  
**Q**. Por qué permites que esa golfa te toque de esa manera?  
**S.** Qué golfa? No entiendo.  
**Q**. La maquillista Santana! Te toca el rostro como si quisiera comerte a besos.  
**S.** Huh? De qué hablas?  
**Q**. No te hagas la inocente si bien sabes de lo que hablo.  
**S.** Princesa estás exagerando ella solamente está haciendo su trabajo, es una profesional jamás se atrevería a hacer algo de lo que tú estás insinuando.  
**Q.** Insinuando? Santana sé lo que vi.  
**S.** No, no lo sabes, yo aquí vengo solo trabajar y tú estuviste de acuerdo en que aceptara hacer este programa, no vengo a seducir a ninguna chica.  
**Q.** Estás segura?  
**S.** Quinn jamás te sería infiel, sabes que no soy así.  
**Q**. Tienes razón mi amor, lo siento es sólo que me pareció ver que esa chica quería algo más contigo.  
**S.** Viste mal... Ven vamos a regresar, si?  
**Q.** Si mi amor.  
**S.** Dame un beso.  
**Q**. Jejeje sí.

A la morena le pareció un poco extraña la actitud de la rubia, pero no le dio mucha importancia y continuó con su rutina de ese día.

Los celos para Quinn no terminaron ahí, cada que la asistente de Santana se le acercaba no lo soportaba, Candace de inmediato intuyó que no le caía nada bien a la rubia así que trató de estar lo más alejada de ella.

De regreso a casa la chica de ojos verdes iba en completo silencio.

**S.** Estoy muy agotada, definitivamente no fue buena idea aceptar el proyecto.  
**Q.** Tienes razón no fue una buena decisión, creo que deberíamos de renunciar antes de que salga al aire.  
**S. **Deberíamos? Lo que quieres decir es que yo debería renunciar?  
**Q.** Sí, eso.  
**S. **No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes, firmé por toda una temporada de 15 programas, así que si me retracto en este momento perderé mucho dinero y hasta es posible que me demanden, si queremos abrir el nuevo restaurante creo que no sería buena idea que renunciara.  
**Q**. Mmmmm.  
**S.** Mejor dame un besito.  
**Q.** Ok.

Pero ese beso se comenzó a profundizar más y más.

**Q. **Espera...  
**S. **No puedo, tengo muchas ganas estar contigo ven vamos a mi habitación para no molestar a Elise.  
**Q.** San no estoy de humor.  
**S. **Pero aun no viene tu periodo, anda princesa vamos, te gustará.  
**Q.** Que no dijiste que estabas muy cansada?  
**S. **Eso fue antes de que me empezaras a besar con tanta pasión.

_**Slap…**_

**S.** Estás loca? Por qué me abofeteas? (sobándose la mejilla)  
**Q.** Crees que no sé que estás caliente porque así te dejaron las chicas que te manosearon durante todo el día verdad?  
**S.** Qué demonios dices?  
**Q.** Hazte la inocente.  
**S. **Quinn!  
**Q.** Hoy no vas a saciar tus bajos instintos conmigo.  
**S. **No entiendo nada.  
**Q.** Y es mejor que duermas esta noche en tu habitación.  
**S.** Pero qué hice?  
**Q.** Buenas noches.

La rubia entró a su habitación y cerró con seguro.

**S.** _En serio, pero qué hice? (pensó)_

Al día siguiente la latina trató de aclarar las cosas con la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Quinn ya estás lista para irnos al estudio de televisión?  
**Q**. No voy a ir.  
**S.** Por qué?**  
****Q**. No quiero ser testigo de cómo te la pasas coqueteando con las mujeres que trabajan ahí.  
**S.** Ay Dios mío (rodando los ojos)... Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? Yo no coqueteo con absolutamente nadie de ahí.  
**Q.** Santana yo lo vi, con todas las chicas sonríes y eres servicial.  
**S.** Sólo soy amable y ya, bien sabes que me gusta tratar a las personas con respeto.  
**Q.** Y por qué no me tratas a mí con respeto?  
**S. **Qué dices? Quinnie hace mucho tiempo cometí el terrible error de insultarte y hacerte desplantes horribles, pero ya tenemos viviendo un año juntas y creo que me he portado muy bien contigo.  
**Q.** Lo haces sólo para tener sexo conmigo.  
**S. **Eso crees? Quinn nuestra relación es más que sexo y lo sabes, somos una familia.  
**Q.** No, solo te preocupas por Elise, siempre la pones por encima de todo.  
**S.** Pues es mi hija!  
**Q.** Y yo qué soy?  
**S. **Su madre.  
**Q.** Sí, para ti sólo soy la madre de tu hija y tu amante pero nada más.  
**S. **Sabes muy bien que eso que estás diciendo es una total mentira, tú eres mucho más que una amante para mí.  
**Q.** Pues eso es lo que me has hecho sentir, sólo quieres estar teniendo sexo conmigo y nada más, a veces creo que sólo me tienes a tu lado para tener con quien coger.  
**S.** Eso no es verdad!  
**Q.** Santana últimamente no tenemos conversaciones muy profundas, cuando las comenzamos a tener me empiezas a besar y cinco minutos después estamos sobre la cama teniendo relaciones sexuales.  
**S**. Creí que te gustaba... Quinn la mayoría de las veces eres tú quien comienza con el cachondeo.  
**Q.** Porque no te quiero perder!  
**S. **Ahhh ahora entiendo... Te acuestas conmigo sólo para que no me separe de ti, no porque te agrade hacerlo.  
**Q.** No dije eso.  
**S. **Escúchame muy bien, eres muy importante para mí no solo por el hecho de que eres la madre de mi hija, me importas demasiado aunque no lo creas, siento mucho haberte hecho sentir que sólo estoy contigo por el sexo, prometo no volverte a presionar para tenerlo, de hecho si no lo tenemos no hay problema, lo único que deseo es que vivamos como una familia normal y ya.  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**S.** Ok... Ya que lo solucionamos, vienes conmigo al estudio?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S.** Entonces vámonos ya porque estamos retrasadas.

Pero la rubia no quedó muy conforme con la resolución de ese problema.

Días después...

**S.** Ésta pequeñita me dijo que quería venir a ver qué rico pastel estaba haciendo su madrina favorita.  
**B.** Jajaja en serio?  
**S.** Verdad que si amor?  
**E.** Drdrliro...  
**S.** Lo ves? No dije ninguna mentira.  
**B.** Jajaja son adorables ustedes dos... Y Quinn?  
**S.** En la oficina.  
**B.** Cómo siguen las cosas?  
**S.** Bien... Ya estoy teniendo conversaciones más profundas con ella y hablamos de sus cosas... O intentamos hacerlo, aunque cuando toca el tema de su pasado no me gusta mucho pero tengo que escuchar lo que me platica sobre su época universitaria y eso. (mueca)  
**B.** Habla de los chicos con quien estuvo?  
**S.** No, por fortuna omite esos detalles.  
**B.** Pues bueno... Y han tenido...?  
**S.** Tampoco, en dos semanas solo hemos compartido algunos besos y ya.  
**B.** No entiendo, se hacen tontas al no tener sexo, finalmente siempre es lo que las ha unido, claro además de su amor pero comenzaron teniendo sexo y terminarán teniendo sexo ya lo verás.  
**S.** Tal vez, pero por lo pronto lo único que quiero es que ella se sienta segura de mí.  
**B**. Jejeje te estás enamorando otra vez Tana.  
**S**. Claro que no.**  
****B**. Claro que sí.  
**S**. Que no! (tirándole harina al rostro)  
**B**. Me las vas a pagar Santana López.  
**S**. No Britt, no, solo estaba jugando... Jajaja noooooo.

Y entonces comenzó una guerra con harina, huevo y leche, la pequeña Elise fue incluida en esa pequeña lucha.

Las chicas junto con la bebé terminaron cubiertas de los ingredientes que la rubia de ojos azules utilizaba para sus pasteles.

**S**. Jajaja por dios, qué hicimos?  
**B**. Jejejeje no sé.  
**S**. No veo nada jajaja.  
**B**. Espera tienes harina en la pestaña.

Justo cuando Brittany le quitaba la harina a la latina, Quinn hizo su entrada a la pastelería.

**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q**. Pero qué significa esto?  
**S.** Pues...

Los celos invadieron a la chica de ojos verdes de inmediato.

**Q**. Elise... Mira nada más como te dejaron, qué les pasa? Pudieron haber lastimado a mi hija si le entraba harina en los ojos, son unas irresponsables, vámonos hija no te voy a dejar ni un segundo más con éstas locas.  
**S.** Quinn estábamos jugando no te lo tomes tan a pecho, burbujita está bien, ella también se divirtió.

Y eso sólo hizo enfurecer más a la rubia, tomó su hija y salió de la pastelería rápidamente para llevarla a cambiar.

**B.** Creo que se enojó... (mueca)  
**S.** Cielos (soltando el aire) Iré a disculparme.  
**B**. Ok.

En la oficina...

**Sam**. Jajajaja tú también? Me dio mucha risa ver a Elise cubierta de harina y huevo, pero a tu mujer no le pareció nada divertido que me haya burlado, tú también te ves muy chistosa jajajaja.  
**S.** Jejejeje fue muy divertido, dónde está Quinn?  
**Sam.** En el baño, entró junto con mi ahijada y parecía que echaba chispas porque estaba bastante molesta.  
**S.** Mmmm.

Santana entró al baño de la oficina y encontró a Quinn duchando a la pequeña.

**S.** Todo bien?  
**Q**. Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Mira cómo dejaron tú y Brittany a mi hija, no le puedo sacar la harina del cabello, la tiene muy pegada.  
**S.** Te ayudo?**  
****Q**. Nooooo.  
**S.** Nena, por qué te pones así? Sólo estábamos jugando no le hicimos daño.  
**Q**. Ustedes son adultos y se comportan como unas niñas.  
**S.** Ay Q, ya si? Anda déjame ayudarte.  
**Q**. Ok, pero no quiero que se vuelva repetir algo así.  
**S.** No lo haremos.

Luego de que terminaron de duchar a la pequeñita y que Santana hiciera lo mismo, fueron a casa.

Al día siguiente.

**Bl**. Quinn podemos hablar?  
**Q.** Claro Blaine, qué pasa?  
**Bl.** Brittany está muy preocupada porque tú estás enfadada con ella por lo que pasó ayer en la pastelería con tu hija y con Santana.  
**Q.** Ellas hicieron algo peligroso con mi hija poniendo como pretexto que estaban jugando pero fue algo muy irresponsable.  
**Bl.** Lo comprendo, pero no crees que estás exagerando un poco? Santana lo último que haría en esta vida sería lastimar a mi ahijada y lo sabes, por otra parte Brittany adora a burbujita.  
**Q.** Lo sé, pero es que...  
**Bl.** Hay algo más en todo esto verdad?  
**Q. **Sí... Tengo muchos celos de Brittany, siento que en cualquier momento ella y Santana tendrán una relación y me harán a un lado.  
**Bl.** Estás bromeando, cierto?  
**Q. **No, ayer que las vi jugando de esa manera me sentí horrible porque sé que Santana jamás hará algo así conmigo, ellas estaban felices de compartir un momento así.  
**Bl.** Son hermanas...  
**Q. **No lo son y lo sabes, tal vez se quieran como hermanas pero no lo son y nunca lo serán.  
**Bl.** Ellas dos conviven desde que tenían 16 años, compartieron muchas cosas cuando tú te fuiste y dejaste a Santana, Brittany no sólo se convirtió en su mejor amiga, se convirtió en su hermana y te aseguro que jamás pondría los ojos en ella de la manera que tú estás insinuando.  
**Q. **Tengo muchos celos de Brittany.  
**Bl. **Y de las chicas que trabajan en el estudio de televisión...  
**Q. **No lo puedo evitar, tengo mucho miedo de que alguna de esas zorras me quite a Santana.  
**Bl. **Sabes que mi hermana jamás te engañaría.  
**Q. **Pero ella sigue sin amarme, por eso me desespero tanto, porque sé que ella ya no siente lo mismo por mí que hace años.  
**Bl. **Quinn yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, ella se desvive por ti como hace años, se preocupa de que comas a tus horas, siempre te está preguntando cómo estás, siempre te toma de la mano o te está abrazando.  
**Q.** Pero no me ha pedido que sea su novia, estamos juntas por nuestra hija pero nada más.  
**Bl.** Sé paciente Quinn, tarde o temprano Santana te lo pedirá, ya lo verás.  
**Q.** Ojalá.

Los días pasaron, Santana cada vez estaba más ocupada con todas las actividades que tenía, ciertos días por la mañana junto con Quinn llevaban a su hija a sus clases de natación, seguía yendo a su terapia y lo combinaba con las grabaciones del programa de televisión que por fortuna ya le eran más fáciles de grabar, seguía muy al pendiente de la rubia, la morena deseaba que su relación con ella no fuera afectada por nada del mundo, quería que su familia estuviera unida cada vez más, las relaciones sexuales por lo pronto ya no estaban presentes en su vida íntima, para Santana al principio fue muy difícil pero después se fue acostumbrando, la carga de trabajo la dejaba muy agotada y eso era lo último en qué pensaba al final del día.

Cierto día en el restaurante.

**H.** Hola buenos días, busco a Sam.  
**Q. **Hola Hunter, lo siento pero Sam salió a hacer algunos pagos al banco, te puedo ayudar en algo?  
**H.** Tú administras junto con él restaurante, cierto?  
**Q.** Así es.  
**H.** Entonces si me puedes ayudar, en un mes está por expirar el contrato que tengo con su restaurant, vengo a ponerme de acuerdo con ustedes para renovarlo, porque supongo que van a querer renovar.  
**Q.** Por supuesto que nos interesa renovar con tu compañía, de hecho Sam y yo ya comenzamos a trabajar en el nuevo contrato, quieres verlo?  
**H. **Claro, mándenme una copia a mi oficina para que mi administrador lo vea antes de que se vaya de mi empresa.  
**Q.** Te quedas sin administrador?  
**H.** Sí, ya se va a retirar, ha sido administrador de nuestra compañía desde que papá la manejaba antes de morir, ya es una persona mayor y está cansado, el puesto quedará libre, dime te interesaría trabajar para mí?

Justo en ese momento Santana entró a la oficina y alcanzó a escuchar lo que le proponía Hunter a Quinn.

**Q.** Lo siento mucho Hunter, pero estamos por abrir un nuevo restaurante y todo mi tiempo lo ocuparé en administrarlo.  
**S.** Además MI MUJER es una de las dueñas de este restaurante y también del próximo, como ves le tiene que dar prioridad a su patrimonio y no va trabajar para otras personas. (tomando de la cintura a la rubia)  
**H.** Claro, lo entiendo, pero pensé que tal vez le gustaría trabajar en algo más.  
**S.** Pues no, no le interesa, verdad cielo?  
**Q**. No por el momento.  
**H**. Perfecto, entonces me despido, espero recibir pronto el nuevo contrato para que el administrador lo verifique, luego nos pondremos de acuerdo para firmarlo.  
**S.** Muy bien.  
**H. **Nos vemos después**,** que tengan un excelente día, cuídate mucho Quinn.  
**Q.** Lo haré gracias.

Hunter salió.

**S. **Hijo de mil puta!  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S. **No lo soporto, te juro que no lo soporto, cómo se atreve a venir aquí a mi restaurante a coquetearte sin descaro alguno frente a mí que soy tu mujer?  
**Q.** Amor...  
**S. **Le gustas, sé perfectamente que le gustas por eso no quita el dedo del renglón y ahora viene con el pretexto de invitarte a trabajar con él para coquetearte.  
**Q.** Estás celosa mi amor?  
**S.** No.  
**Q.** Jejeje lo estás mi cielo, ven mi amor (abrazándola) sabes que yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti, ese tipo puede invitarme a trabajar para el mismo gobierno y jamás lo aceptaré, yo quiero estar contigo y con mis mejores amigos, quiero que este restaurante y el nuevo sean los más importantes del mundo.  
**S. **Me prometes que jamás le harás caso a ese asqueroso?  
**Q**. Jajaja te lo prometo amor.  
**S.** Es bueno saberlo.

Santana chocó sus labios con los de la rubia para comenzar un beso lento, pero entonces la atrajo más hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente y que ese beso empezara a profundizarse.

Pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran más calientes Santana se retiró.

**S**. Voy a... Ufff a la cocina.  
**Q**. Quédate un ratito conmigo, vamos a ponerle el seguro a la puerta.  
**S.** No creo que sea buena idea, todo mundo se enteró que lo hicimos en el almacén, recuérdalo.  
**Q**. Mmm.  
**S.** Por cierto, me llamó Ivonne para invitarnos a salir con ella y con su novia a una cita doble, qué dices?  
**Q**. Ok, cuándo?  
**S.** Mañana por la noche, le diré a Brittany que nos cuide un rato a Elise.  
**Q**. Está bien.  
**S. **Le llamaré para confirmarle.

La rubia se quedó un poco inconforme cuando Santana no quiso quedarse con ella para tener sexo en la oficina.

**Q.** Estará acostándose con alguien más por eso ya no quiere hacerlo conmigo? Me voy a volver loca.

La rubia decidió ir con su ahora confidente Blaine a platicarle todo.

**Q.** Santana ya no me desea y no entiendo por qué, realmente me hace falta estar con ella hace semanas que no me toca.  
**Bl.** Ay Quinn, quién te entiende?... Tú misma me dijiste que fuiste tú quien le dijo que sentías que estaba contigo solo por sexo, ella solo te está dando espacio.  
**Q**. Lo sé, no sé qué tengo en mi cabeza pero la estoy pasando mal, muy mal, cuando no tengo unos enormes celos siento mucha desconfianza porque creo que ella ya no me toca porque lo está haciendo con alguien más.  
**Bl.** Sabes que eso es imposible, Santana no te jugaría chueco jamás.  
**Q.** No lo sé.  
**Bl.** Jamás creí que fueras tan insegura con respecto a tu relación con Santana.  
**Q. **Ni yo, de verdad no sé qué es lo que me pasa, antes cuando éramos adolescentes nunca desconfíe de ella en ese aspecto.  
**Bl.** Y ahora por qué es diferente?  
**Q.** Porque ella no es la misma Santana que conocí hace 11 años, ahora es mucho más segura de sí misma, es exitosa, las chicas y los chicos la voltean a ver por igual y…  
**Bl.** Piensas que en cualquier momento te va a botar por alguna de las chicas que la voltean a ver?  
**Q. **Sí...  
**Bl. **Quinn no has pensado en tomar terapia?  
**Q. **No estoy loca.  
**Bl. **Acaso Santana lo está?  
**Q. **No...  
**Bl. **La terapia le ha ayudado mucho a mi hermana sobre todo en su confianza, creo que tú también necesitas algún tipo de terapia para que te ayude a controlar esos enormes celos que tienes.  
**Q.** Tal vez...  
**Bl.** Considéralo, creo que a las dos les haría muy bien para que su relación sea más estable.  
**Q. **Ok, lo pensaré.

Al día siguiente.

**S. **Quinnie, vamos al súper a comprar algunas cosas para recibir a Ivonne y su novia.  
**Q**. No entiendo el por qué vienen al departamento.  
**S.** Nena, solo tomaremos algo en casa y de ahí nos vamos al club nocturno.  
**Q.** Mmm.  
**S.** Quieres que cancele?  
**Q**. No, mejor dame un beso.  
**S.** Solo uno?**  
****Q**. Bueno dos.**  
****S.** Jejejeje te adoro mi Quinnie bella.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti mi amor.

Luego de comprar las cosas necesarias para ofrecerles alguna botana y bebidas a las chicas, las Quinntana fueron a su departamento para prepararlo todo.

**S.** Uy esto me quedó delicioso jejeje.  
**Q**. Me da tristeza dejar a mi bebé toda la noche.  
**S.** Nena, Brittany la cuidará muy bien.  
**Q**. Lo sé pero es que jamás nos hemos separado de ella.  
**S.** Sólo serán unas horas Quinnie, tranquila por favor.  
**Q**. Ok.

10 minutos después Ivonne y su novia se presentaron en el departamento de Santana.

**I. **Santana! Quinn! Qué gusto volverlas a ver, dónde está la pequeñita?  
**Q**. Justo iba a su habitación por ella para llevarla con mi amiga Brittany para que la cuide durante la noche, ahora vuelvo.

Segundos después Quinn salió con Elise en sus brazos.

**I. **Ay Dios mío, no, en serio que no puedo creer que exista tanta belleza y ternura en un ser tan pequeñito, mira Polly, Elise es hermosa.  
**Po**. Muchísimo, se parece a las dos.  
**S. **Jejeje si verdad.  
**I**. Puedo sostenerla?  
**Q.** Claro.

En cuanto Ivonne cargó a Elise comenzó hacerle una serie de mimos y cariños, la pequeñita no paró de reír al disfrutar de esas atenciones.

**S.** Le caes muy bien.  
**I. **Jejeje eso parece, awww Polly yo quiero una bebé así, qué dices?  
**Po**. Que aún falta mucho tiempo para eso y que primero tenemos que encontrar a un donador.  
**I.** Tienes razón.  
**Q**. Vamos a casa de tu madrina mi amor.  
**S.** No tarden.  
**Q**. No.

La rubia salió del departamento.

**S.** Gustan una copa?  
**Po.** Yo si tengo mucha sed.  
**I.** Uyyy todo esto se ve muy rico Santana.  
**Po.** Tenías que ser chef.  
**S.** Jejeje.  
**Po.** Me permites tu baño?  
**S.** Claro, pásale es ese.  
**Po**. Gracias.**  
****S**. Ten Ivonne.  
**I.** Gracias... Mmmm delicioso, un poquito fuerte.  
**S**. No exageres.  
**I.** Y cómo vas con Quinn?**  
****S**. Bien... Vamos bien y tú con Polly?  
**I.** Es muy interesante, hace tiempo que no tenía una relación formal con una chica y me gusta.  
**S.** Vamos a brindar por eso.  
**I. **Sí.  
**S.** Recuerdas cuando te tomaste toda una botella la última vez que nos vimos?  
**I.** Pfff jajajaja, oopss lo siento.

Recordar ese momento hizo que Ivonne escupiera el trago y manchara el vestido de Santana de la cintura hacia abajo.

**I.** Ahhh soy una idiota, lo siento de verdad, deja te limpio.  
**S.** No te preocupes, ahorita me voy a cambiar.  
**I. **No, espera.

Ivonne tomó una servilleta, se agachó un poco y empezó a secar el vestido de la morena.

**Q.** Santana! Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?  
**S.** Qué cosa?  
**Q.** Ésta puta te está dando una mamada!  
**I.** Una qué?  
**Q.** Para eso la invitaste a nuestra casa verdad? Para volverte a revolcar con ella.  
**Po.** Qué pasa, por qué los gritos?  
**Q.** La golfa de tu novia le estaba dando una mamada a Santana!  
**Po.** Ivonne!  
**I.** Eso no es verdad, Polly acabas de entrar al baño, es imposible que Santana y yo hayamos hecho algo así, Quinn está mintiendo.  
**Q**. Se lo que vi y ustedes estaban haciéndolo.  
**S.** Quinn, no digas mentiras, Ivonne solo me estaba limpiando el vestido!  
**Q**. Te la estaba mamando!  
**Po.** No puedo creer que me hagas esto Ivonne.  
**I.** Pero no hice nada Polly, en 2 minutos que estuviste en el baño no se puede hacer eso, además yo te amo.  
**Po**. Me largo de aquí.

La chica tomó su bolso y salió del departamento.

**I.** No sé qué pasa contigo Quinn, Santana y yo solo somos buenas amigas, gracias por destruir mi relación con esas patrañas que inventaste.**  
****Q**. No son patrañas!

Ivonne también salió del departamento con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Q**. Si querías revolcarte de nuevo con esa puta no tenías por qué traerla a nuestra casa! (llorando)  
**S.** Quinn, qué pasa contigo? Ella y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo, ni si quiera tengo una maldita erección, por qué haces esto?  
**Q.** Yo sé lo que vi.  
**S.** No viste absolutamente nada, por qué desconfías de mi de esa manera?  
**Q.** Porque no me has tocado en semanas.  
**S.** Pero me dijiste que sentías que yo solo estaba contigo por sexo y no quiero que te sientas así.  
**Q**. Y por eso dejaste que esa zorra te la mamara?  
**S.** Y dale con lo mismo, acaso has vuelto a tomar que ya estás viendo alucinaciones?**  
****Q**. No, pero tal vez es lo que necesito en este momento para que se me olvide tu traición...  
**S.** Lo que necesitas son unas buenas nalgadas.

La latina tomó de la muñeca a la rubia y a jalones la llevó hacia el sofá.

**Q**. No me pegues Santana por favor.  
**S.** Te lo mereces.

Santana se sentó en el sofá y puso a Quinn sobre sus piernas boca abajo, le levantó el vestido, bajó sus bragas y comenzó a nalguearla.

**S.** Esto es (slap) para que dejes (slap) de ver moros con tranchetes (slap) yo jamás te engañaría (slap)  
**Q.** Suéltame. (llorando)**  
****S. **Teniéndote a ti (slap) para que querría a alguien más? (slap)**  
**  
La morena subió las bragas de Quinn, le bajó el vestido y la incorporó para sentarla junto a ella.

**Q.** Entonces no te la estaba mamando?  
**S.** Ya te dije que no! Te he dicho un millón de veces que tú y mi hija son lo más importante para mí, no pondría en riesgo a nuestra familia.  
**Q.** Pero ni si quiera me has pedido que sea tu novia, tenemos más de un año juntas y no me lo has pedido (sollozando)  
**S.** Pero eres mi mujer.  
**Q**. Sí... Pero preferiría que me presentaras como tu novia. (limpiándose las lágrimas)  
**S.** Ay Quinnie... Ya no llores ven (besándola) Tienes razón, es solo que di por hecho ese detalle, no quiero que te sientas insegura de nuestra relación... Quieres ser mi novia?  
**Q.** Sí bebé claro que quiero (besándola)  
**S.** Mañana tenemos que ir a disculparnos con Ivonne y Polly.  
**Q**. Qué vergüenza, hice el ridículo todo por mis celos.  
**S.** Ven te voy a preparar una bebida sin alcohol.  
**Q**. Tanto que te esforzaste preparando todo y te lo eché a perder.  
**S.** Pues vamos a tener nuestra propia cita, aprovechando que Brittany cuidará de Elise toda la noche, hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo solo para las dos.  
**Q.** Podemos bailar?  
**S.** Si bonita.

Las chicas estuvieron bailando, conversando, besándose y bebiendo toda la noche, Santana se aseguró de que la rubia no probara alcohol.

**S.** Vamos a dormir?  
**Q.** Sí.

Cuando la rubia se quitó su vestido para ponerse su pijama, Santana notó que su trasero estaba rojo por las nalgadas que le había dado.

**S.** No pensé que quedarían marcas, no lo hice con fuerza.  
**Q.** Tienes la mano pesada mi amor.  
**S. **Lo siento, acuéstate te daré un masaje.  
**Q.** Ok...

Santana comenzó a sobarle el trasero lentamente.

**S.** Es tan grande.  
**Q**. Jejejeje, me avergüenzas.  
**S.** Por qué? Es tan perfecto como tú.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S.** Sí, ponte en cuatro.  
**Q**. Si amor.

La latina enterró su rostro en el trasero de Quinn, entonces empezó a lamer su vagina sobre la prenda íntima hasta humedecerla.

**Q**. Ahhh San...  
**S.** No te quiero presionar Quinn, pero deseo estar contigo.  
**Q**. Yo también mi vida.  
**S.** Entonces?**  
****Q**. Sí amor.

Esas palabras era todo lo que Santana necesitaba escuchar para darle rienda suelta a su pasión, llevó nuevamente su rostro hacia el trasero de la rubia para seguir lamiendo su vagina través de su ropa interior, llevó su lengua hasta la espalda baja de la chica de ojos verdes para continuar subiendo a través de toda su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello el cual succionó una y otra vez.

Mientras besaba su cuello, desabrochó el sostén de Quinn para dejar en libertad sus senos, luego pasó sus manos hacia ellos para tocarlos mientras los besos en el cuello y en el hombro de la rubia continuaban.

**Q.** Amor mmmm.  
**S.** Me encantas nena.

La latina quitó su propia ropa interior y pegó sus senos en la espalda en la rubia para tener contacto.

**S.** Te necesito Q.  
**Q**. Yo también amor mío.

Santana regresó su atención al trasero de la rubia, lamió cada una de sus nalgas, luego retiró hacia un lado la tela de la prenda íntima para llevar la punta de su pene a través de los pliegues húmedos de la chica.

**Q**. Mmmm ya mi amor, ya...  
**S.** Has seguido tomando los anticonceptivos? O voy por un condón?  
**Q**. No te preocupes mi amor, los he seguido tomando porque esperaba que en cualquier momento me hicieras tuya otra vez.  
**S.** Ok chiquita.

Después de varios roces de la punta de su pene contra los labios húmedos de la vagina de Quinn, finalmente Santana la fue penetrando poco a poco hasta que estuvo totalmente en su interior.

**Q.** Síiiiii, dios síiiii.  
**S.** Quinn mmmmm te sientas tan apretada, ahhhh.

Santana metía y sacaba su pene de la vagina de Quinn, los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, las chicas estaban muy desesperadas por sentirse, las caricias y las palabras dulces estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo.

**S.** No quiero que ahhh mmmm te sientas insegura de lo nuestro, soy tuya y de nadie más.  
**Q.** Y yo tuya mí amor ahhh ahhh ahhh, mas fuerte San, mételo más fuerte.  
**S**. Haré todo lo que me pidas cosita.

Santana sacó su pene para quitarle las bragas a Quinn, luego le pidió que se acostara para que ella se pusiera encima de la rubia.

**S**. Eres más que hermosa, soy tan afortunada de que estés aquí.  
**Q**. Hazme el amor mi amor, muéstrame lo mucho que me deseas.  
**S.** Claro que lo haré.

Estando en esa posición alineó su falo a la entrada de la rubia y la penetró lentamente, mientras los movimientos de su cadera continuaban no dejó de besar ni por un segundo a la chica de ojos verdes.

**Q.** Estar así contigo es como ir al paraíso ahhhh.  
**S.** Siempre ha sido perfecto, desde nuestra primera vez.  
**Q**. Y seguirá siéndolo así para siempre.  
**S.** Prométeme que mmmm ahhh, nunca te volverás a ir.  
**Q**. Te lo prometo mi amor, ahhh síiiii justo ahí ahhhh.

La morena hizo lo que la rubia le pidió, estuvo haciéndole el amor prácticamente durante toda la noche.

Entrada la madruga la latina contemplaba a la rubia que estaba profundamente dormida.

**S.** Diaaaaablos, creo que Brittany tiene razón, está volviendo a pasar, claro que está volviendo a pasar, por favor Quinn no me vayas a fallar esta vez.

Santana abrazó a la chica de ojos verdes para acercarla más hacia ella y luego también sé quedó dormida.

Por la mañana la rubia comenzó sentir que le tocaban el rostro.

**Q.** Mmm qué pasa?  
**E.** Daaaahhh buuuurrrrlllrlr.  
**S.** Jajajaja Elise te da los buenos días nena.  
**Q**. Fuiste por ella?  
**S.** Sí, Brittany me llamó hace un rato para pedirme que pasara por ella porque tenía que irse ya a la pastelería, dijo que se portó muy bien nuestra hija y que prácticamente no lloró nada.  
**Q**. Jejeje es que eres una bebita muy linda, verdad mi amorcito?!  
**E**. Daaaaa Maaaaa.**  
****Q**. Acaso dijo? (boca abierta)  
**S.** Parece que sí, a ver Elise di mamá, anda dilo... Ma-má, maaaa-má.

Elise solo miraba a las dos chicas.

**Q.** Creo que sólo fue nuestra imaginación, aún es muy pequeña mi amor.  
**S. **Mmm qué lástima yo ya quería que nos dijera mamá.  
**E.** Maaaaa maaaaa.  
**Q.** Lo volvió a decir!  
**S.** Sí jejeje, te amo burbujita.  
**E.** Brbrbr daaa kaaa.**  
****Q**. Jajaj qué tanto dices hijita?  
**S.** Creo que tiene hambre.  
**Q**. Voy a ducharme para darle.  
**S.** Jejeje ayer fui yo quien disfrutó de las gemelas.  
**Q**. Jajaja tonta.

La rubia fue directamente al baño a ducharse.

**S.** Sabes algo burbujita? Tu mami ya es mi novia otra vez, eso es fabuloso no lo crees? Nuestra familia es la mejor de todas y seremos muy felices para siempre, en cuanto estés un poquito más grande te vamos a regalar un hermanito, por fin tengo lo que tanto he soñado desde que mis padres me abandonaron, mi propia y perfecta familia. (sonriendo)

* * *

_**Qué les ha parecido la trama?**_

_**Se que las cosas están algo rebuscadas, pero saben que desde un principio así ha sido.**_

_**Qué piensan de las chicas? **_

_**Sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a éste mi patito feo, se que la historia está plagada de drama y que eso no les agrada del todo, pero muchas gracias por leerla y comentarla, me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Gracias también por los comentarios recibidos en "Playa Sayu"**_

_**En los próximos días actualizaré las otras dos historias, gracias por leer.. **_

_**Perdón por los errores.**_


	21. Éxito

_**Me tardé un poquito en actualizar, pero luego que empecé a escribir el capítulo las ideas vinieron y vinieron a mi cabeza, jajaja y salió un enorme capítulo, ojalá les guste.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Éxito.**

**S.** Adoro ver la carita de Elise cada que le das de comer, le fascina tu leche.  
**Q.** Jejeje y a ti te fascina el envase de la leche, cierto?  
**S. **Jajajaja bueno no me puedes culpar de algo así, me encantan tus pechitos.  
**Q.** Jajajaja tonta.  
**S.** Mientras Elise continúa comiendo ahora yo me voy a duchar, no quiero llegar tan tarde al departamento de Ivonne, en cuanto más pronto te disculpes con ella y su novia será mejor.  
**Q.** Amor, de verdad es muy necesario que me disculpe con ellas?  
**S. **Nena, por fortuna nosotras aclaramos todo, pero no sabemos si ellas lo hayan hecho, así que definitivamente tenemos que ir a que te disculpes.  
**Q.** Ok (puchero)  
**S.** De ahí nos iremos al restaurante a trabajar.  
**Q**. Está bien amor.  
**S.** Ahora vuelvo.**  
****Q**. Al menos vamos a desayunar algo antes de irnos? Necesito cargar energía por tanta actividad de anoche.  
**S.** Si no te preocupes en un momento preparo algo jejeje.  
**Q.** Gracias mi amor te amo mucho.  
**S. **Dame un beso.  
**Q.** Todos los que quieras bebé.

La latina se acercó para picotear varias veces los labios de la rubia, antes de entrar al baño también le dio un suave beso a la cabecita de su hija.

Luego de tener su desayuno, fueron directamente al departamento de Ivonne.

**Q.** Ay amor y qué les voy a decir?  
**S.** Pues la verdad, que los celos te confundieron y viste cosas que no eran reales, que te disculpen por haber sido tan grosera y que no lo volverás a hacer.  
**Q**. Ok San.

Ya en la puerta del departamento de Ivonne tocaron el timbre y esperaron hasta que la chica abrió.

**I. **Santana... Quinn (mueca)  
**S.** Hola Ivonne, buenos días disculpa que hayamos venido sin avisarte, es sólo que queremos hablar contigo y tu novia, mejor dicho Quinn necesita hablar con ustedes dos.  
**I.** Mmm.  
**Po.** Pasa algo amor? Ahh ustedes...  
**S.** Hola Polly, perdón por llegar así, pero como le decía a Ivonne, Quinn necesita hablar con ustedes dos, anda nena diles por lo que estamos aquí.  
**Q.** Emmm podemos pasar?  
**I.** Ok...

Las chicas entraron al departamento y fueron a sentarse a la sala.

**Q.** Verán... Venimos a su departamento porque quiero pedirles disculpas sobre mi comportamiento de anoche, soy muy celosa con Santana y de repente al verte a ti de rodillas y a ella de pie pensé lo peor, lamento mucho haberles hecho pasar un momento tan incómodo como ese, Santana ya me explicó todo y solamente quiero pedirles perdón.  
**I.** Quinn, tus celos estuvieron a punto de echar a perder mi relación con Polly.  
**Q.** Lo siento...  
**I.** Por fortuna ella me tiene confianza y que cree en el amor que le tengo, lo que tuve con Santana fue hace mucho tiempo y está en el pasado, pero ahora para mí lo más importante es Polly así como para Santana lo eres tú.  
**Po.** Debes de dejar esos celos de lado porque de lo contrario te traerá muchos problemas con Santana.  
**Q.** Lo haré chicas, entonces... Aceptan mis disculpas?  
**I.** Por mí no hay problema y por ti mi amor?  
**Po.** Tampoco.  
**Q.** Gracias chicas.  
**S. **Sí, de verdad muchas gracias por disculpar a Quinn.  
**Q.** Ya que eché a perder la cita doble de anoche, me preguntaba si podríamos salir en otra ocasión?  
**I. **Mmmm sinceramente no creo que sea buena idea, lo siento mucho chicas, pero lo de noche fue un poquito desagradable y no creo que funcione otro plan.  
**Q.** Cielos...  
**S. **Las comprendemos y nuevamente discúlpenos por todo el lío que sucedió ayer, ojalá y cuando pase el tiempo tal vez podamos salir nuevamente.  
**Po**. Ojalá.  
**S.** Bueno, nos retiramos y gracias por escuchar a mi novia.  
**I.** No te preocupes Santana, antes de que te vayas puedo cargar a su beba?  
**Q**. Claro.

Ivonne tomó entre sus brazos a Elise, le hizo cariños como siempre y luego de que la niña estuviera riendo finalmente se las devolvió a las Quinntana.

Al salir del departamento.

**Q**. Siento mucho que por mi culpa hayas perdido a tu amiga.  
**S.** No te preocupes nena, lo importante es que ya todo se aclaró, ahora es tiempo de ir a trabajar.

A pesar de que en un principio la rubia se sintió mal por la situación con Ivonne y su novia, luego se sintió aliviada al saber que esa chica jamás se le volvería a acercar a Santana ni si quiera en plan amistoso.

Rumbo al restaurante.

**Q**. Bebé te encuentras bien?  
**S.** Sí nena, por qué lo preguntas?**  
****Q**. Pues... Por lo que pasó con las chicas.  
**S.** Bueno, no te voy a mentir, me da un poco de tristeza el saber que no podré volver a convivir con Ivonne, ya sabes ella era mi amiga, pero creo que es lo mejor para que tanto en su relación como en la nuestra no haya malos entendidos.  
**Q**. Pues sí...  
**S.** Además el tenerte a ti, a mi hija y a mis hermanos, es lo único que necesito para ser feliz.**  
****Q**. Te aseguro que a burbujita y a mí siempre nos tendrás.  
**S.** Me lo prometes?  
**Q.** Claro que si mi amor, te amo.

La morena sonrió y continúo conduciendo.

Al llegar al restaurante se encontraron con Mercedes.

**S. **Hey Mercedes, hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí, pasa algo?  
**M.** Hola chicas, nada de cuidado, solamente vengo a avisarles que el próximo fin de semana será la presentación del programa ante los medios y por supuesto tienen que asistir.  
**S.** Ya lo saben Brittany y Blaine?  
**M**. Sí, se los dije hace un momento, pero es mejor que nos reunamos todos en la oficina para platicarles acerca del evento.

En la oficina.

**Sam.** Entonces podremos asistir Quinn y yo?  
**M.** Claro que sí, es necesario que lo hagan para que los medios sepan que ustedes son socios de los chicos y que su restaurante es de los más famosos en la ciudad, están a punto de convertirse en los empresarios jóvenes más importantes de la ciudad, estoy muy segura que el programa aumentará la clientela y el prestigio del restaurante se irá a los cielos.  
**B.** Qué emoción, lo hicimos chicos, tanto esfuerzo y pasar hambres cada día da más frutos.  
**Bl.** Se los dije, se los dije que no podríamos quedarnos toda la vida pobres.  
**Q. **Me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes chicos, no saben lo mucho que los admiro.  
**S.** Sin ustedes no sé qué habría hecho, les agradezco tanto que me hayan apoyado en momentos tan difíciles, les sigo agradeciendo que continúen en mi vida.  
**B.** Y siempre lo haremos Sanny, somos hermanos hasta el eternidad.  
**Bl**. Claro que lo somos.**  
****M**. Me encanta su amistad y hermandad, bueno entonces más tarde les mandaré por mail todo el itinerario para ese día, recuerden que la próxima semana se transmitirá el primer capítulo de la temporada, no los quiero presionar, pero es mejor que comiencen a buscar el lugar indicado para poner su segundo restaurante porque no se darán abasto con la cantidad de comensales que vendrán a visitarlos.  
**B.** Cielos... Mercedes tiene razón.  
**Sam**. Quinn, tenemos que empezar a buscar locales en renta.  
**Q.** Ok... Vamos a darle prioridad a eso.  
**S. **Chicos ya que todos estamos reunidos, quiero participarles algo.  
**Sam.** Qué es?  
**S.** Ayer le pedí a Quinn que fuera mi novia, así que desde ayer estamos juntas oficialmente.  
**B.** En serio? Felicidades chicas, no saben lo feliz que me siento por ustedes.  
**Bl.** Comparto lo que dice Britt.  
**Q. **Muchas gracias chicos, nosotras también estamos muy felices de por fin haber formalizado nuestra relación.  
**Sam.** Y cómo fue que te animaste a pedírselo San?  
**S. **Bueno, creo que era necesario, tenemos poco más de un año viviendo juntas y nuestra hija tiene 7 meses, además me gusta tener a Quinn a mi lado.  
**Q.** Y a mí estar contigo amor (picoteado sus labios)  
**B**. Jejeje que tiernas son.  
**M**. Santana antes de marcharme quiero hacerte unas preguntas sobre una receta que tengo ganas de hacer.  
**S. **Claro Mercedes, vamos a la cocina.

En la cocina.

**S. **Qué receta harás?**  
****M.** La verdad ninguna, solo fue un pretexto para hablar contigo.  
**S. **Pasa algo?  
**M.** San... Estás segura de ser novia de Quinn otra vez ?  
**S. **Pues sí, por qué lo preguntas?  
**M.** Verás...  
**S. **Sigue sin caerte bien verdad?  
**M.** Tengo un presentimiento extraño con respecto a ella, antes era una verdadera perra y no creo que haya cambiado mucho con los años.  
**S.** Lo hizo, ella también ha sufrido, no tanto como yo pero lo ha hecho.  
**M**. Mmmm solo espero que no te decepcione otra vez, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo.  
**S. **Gracias Mercedes.

Las palabras de su amiga dejaron bastante inquieta a la latina.

En los siguientes días, los rubios se concentraron en buscar el lugar adecuado para abrir el nuevo restaurante.

El día de la presentación a los medios…

**S. **El vestido que me prestó esta marca es precioso, ya me lo quiero poner.  
**Q.** No lo sé bebé… No te parece que el escote es demasiado pronunciado?  
**S.** No Q, es perfecto, es la prenda femenina más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo, el tuyo también está divino combina con tus preciosos ojos.  
**Q**. Jejejeje.  
**S.** A ver a qué hora se les ocurre llegar a Tina y a Artie, llegaremos tarde al hotel donde nos prepararemos para asistir al evento.  
**Q**. Amor... Aún no estoy muy segura de si ellos podrán cuidar de burbujita, no la quiero dejar sola.  
**S.** Nena pero si ellos se desviven en el restaurante con ella, además ya la han cuidado varias veces, verás que hoy harán lo mismo, confía en ellos.**  
****Q**. Pero es que...  
**S.** Si tanto te preocupa entonces puedes quedarte tú y yo asisto sola no te preocupes.**  
****Q**. Quéeee? Quieres irte sola a la presentación y dejarme aquí? Estás loca si crees que dejaré que vayas sola, de seguro quieres coquetear con cuanta chica te topes ahí.  
**S.** Ay Quinn por el amor de Dios, entiende que yo no tengo ojos para nadie más, además hace días formalizamos nuestra relación, cómo crees que te voy a poner los cuernos?  
**Q.** Sí perdón bebé soy una tonta.

El timbre sonó.

**S. **Deben de ser Artie y Tina.

Luego de que Quinn le dejara a los chicos una lista enorme con todas las instrucciones, ella, Brittany y Santana se fueron directamente al hotel donde un grupo de profesionales de la moda ya las esperaban.

**B.** Me siento como una verdadera estrella, a veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño.  
**S. **No Brittany esta es nuestra hermosa realidad.

Las tres chicas se reunieron en la misma habitación para empezar a prepararse para el evento.

**F.** Hola a las 3 soy Farrah, su estilista de esta noche, ellos son mi equipo y les prometo que lucirán tan radiantes como las principales actrices de Hollywood.  
**B.** Woooow.

Y el trabajo comenzó.

**F.** Chicas ustedes tienen el cabello hermoso, a pesar de que las dos son rubias cada una tiene un tono que le queda a la perfección.  
**Q**. Gracias.  
**F.** Y tu Santana no has pensado alguna vez en teñirte el cabello de rubio?  
**S.** Jejeje no... Sinceramente nunca lo he pensado, me encanta mi cabellera negra, no sé si el rubio me siente bien.  
**F.** Solo ponte en mis manos y verás que ese look se te verá espectacular.  
**S.** Pues...  
**Q.** Mi amor me encanta tu cabellera negra, te ves muy sexy no creo que necesites cambiar a rubia.  
**F**. Son novias?  
**Q**. Sí Santana es mi novia desde hace 10 años y tenemos una hija de 7 meses.

La morena volteó ver a Brittany con una mirada confusa.

**F.** Felicidades, me imagino que su bebé ha de ser preciosa.  
**Q**. Lo es.  
**B.** Y dime una cosa Farrah, has maquillado a muchas actrices?  
**F.** Ufff no tienes ni idea, aunque no lo creas tengo en mi lista de clientes a muchas de las más famosas.  
**B.** Y tienes un salón aquí?  
**F.** Sí, tengo uno aquí en Los Ángeles y otro en New York, aunque sinceramente yo estoy muy pocas veces atendiéndolos debido a que las actrices me contratan para sus distintos eventos, pero mi equipo de trabajo es quien está en los locales, son todos unos profesionales, les daré mi tarjeta por si les interesa que trabaje con ustedes.  
**B**. Sí gracias.  
**S**. Y dónde tienes más trabajo aquí o en New York?  
**F**. Aquí, aunque a decir verdad, últimamente también lo tengo en New York ya que muchas famosas se han mudado allá por su trabajo.  
**B**. Cielos... No conozco New York. (mueca)  
**F**. No?  
**S**. Ni yo... Jajajaj aunque no lo creas estuvimos viviendo por más de dos años en París pero no conocemos una de las principales ciudades de nuestro país.  
**F**. Definitivamente tienen que ir a conocer la gran manzana, aunque estoy segura que no tardarán mucho en hacerlo porque si su programa es tan exitoso como los productores lo predicen, la gente de allá las querrá conocer y tal vez hasta pidan una sucursal de su restaurante.  
**S**. Eso sería fabuloso.

La rubia no podía controlar los enormes celos que sentía por la manera en que la estilista veía a su novia.

Un rato después.

**F.** Hermosas, simplemente hermosas, chicas ustedes deberían de formar no sé, algún trío musical o algo así, les aseguro que tendrían muchos seguidores.  
**B.** A mí me encanta bailar y Sanny canta hermoso.  
**S.** Jejejeje tal vez Brittany, pero lo nuestro es ser chefs y lo de Quinn es ser administradora, la farándula no es para nosotras.  
**Q.** En eso tienes razón mi amor.  
**F. **Jejeje ok... Bueno, es el momento de que se pongan sus preciosos vestidos.

Fue exactamente lo que hicieron, las chicas se veían preciosas, cada una en su estilo, pero cuando llegó el momento de que la rubia viera a su novia enfundada en su vestido, su mandíbula casi se cae al piso de la impresión.

**Q.** Amor...  
**S. **Te gusta?  
**Q.** Woooow te ves tan... Tan...  
**B. **Tan qué?  
**Q. **Tan perfecta.  
**S**. Jejeje me sonrojas Quinnie.  
**Q**. Solo digo la verdad... Pero tu escote amor... Tus boobies se ven enormes.  
**B.** No se ven Q, están enormes.  
**Q. **Mmmm...  
**S.** Se ven hermosas verdad? Me encanta este vestido, acentúa perfectamente mis curvas.  
**B.** Bueno chicas, las dejaré un momento a solas, iré a ver si Sam y Blaine ya están listos.  
**Q.** Ok.

Cuando Brittany salió de la habitación…

**Q.** Amor?  
**S.** Qué pasa nena?  
**Q.** Te ves hermosa, pero la verdad es que no quiero que nadie te vea así.  
**S.** Quinn... Sabes que tenemos que estar presentes en el evento.  
**Q**. Pues sí, pero aun así no quiero que te vean.  
**S.** Acaso tú no te has visto en un espejo? Mírate eres la chica más elegante y perfecta que he visto en mi vida, también captarás miles de miradas, crees que estoy muy a gusto al saberlo? Claro que no, pero es nuestro trabajo y tenemos que salir y dar la cara, quiero que sepas algo, soy tuya y tú eres mía y eso es lo único que nos debe de importar.  
**Q**. San... No sabes lo rico que sentí al escucharte decir eso, por qué mejor no nos quedamos en esta habitación y la aprovechamos?**  
****S**. Jejejeje me encantaría, pero la producción no tardan en pasar por nosotros.

La rubia se fue acercando más y más a la latina, para luego llevar su mano la entrepierna de la chica.

**S.** Quinn...  
**Q.** Anda, vamos a quedarnos y déjame darte una deliciosa mamada, voy a dejar que te vengas en mi boca, qué dices amor?  
**S. **No me tientes nena.  
**Q.** Déjame demostrarte todo lo que te deseo bebé. (chupando el lóbulo de su oreja)  
**S. **Quinn, tranquila se me va a parar y luego ya no voy a saber qué hacer.  
**Q**. Yo te voy a ayudar con eso mi amor, anda di que nos vamos a quedar y que no vamos a asistir a ningún evento... Dímelo.  
**S.** Ay Dios mío (cerrando los ojos)

Justo en ese momento la chica de ojos azules regresó la habitación.

**B.** Chicas ya llegaron por nosotros… Un momento qué pasa aquí?  
**S.** Nada Britt.  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Dejen paso rápido al baño.

Estando en el baño, la latina se concentró, tomó varias respiraciones para tratar de bajar esa enorme erección que su novia le había provocado, luego salió.

Al salir del hotel yo los esperaba una limusina que los llevaría al lugar donde sería la presentación del programa.

**B.** Estás bien Sanny?  
**S.** Sí Britt... Llegaste justo a tiempo, muchas gracias. (susurrándole)  
**B.** Justo a tiempo?  
**S.** Sí... Quinn estaba a punto de violarme.  
**B.** A punto de qué? Jajajajaja.  
**S.** Shhhh.  
**Sam**. De qué se ríen?  
**B.** Santana me acaba de contar un chiste maravilloso.  
**Bl**. En serio? Yo lo quiero escuchar.  
**Q.** Sí amor cuéntalo.

La latina abrió unos enormes ojos.

**S. **Emmmm.  
**B.** Se los contaré yo.

Para fortuna de Santana, Brittany les contó un chiste que quién sabe de dónde lo habría sacado, era tan bueno que los chicos no dejaron de reír durante el camino al evento.

El evento comenzó, los productores hicieron la presentación de lo que sería el show de televisión, fue transmitido el primer programa y los medios estaban muy entusiasmados cuando terminó.

Brittany, Blaine y Santana también fueron presentados ante los medios y posteriormente los periodistas comenzaron a entrevistarlos, cuando dichas entrevistas terminaron, se ofreció un coctel para los asistentes.

**S.** Ves amor? Todo está tranquilo,  
**Q.** Pues sí.  
**X. **Chef Santana, le puedo hacer unas preguntas? Es para el diario Variety.  
**S.** Emmm ok.  
**X.** Gracias, han habido algunos rumores sobre su condición, son verdad?  
**S.** No sé de lo qué hablas, podrías ser más específico?  
**X.** Se rumora que tiene órganos sexuales masculinos.  
**S.** Ah eso... En efecto los tengo y no solo eso, también soy lesbiana, ella es mi novia y tenemos una hija de 7 meses.  
**X.** Y qué se siente ser la primera chef transgénero?  
**S.** Mmm no sé si sea la primera, ni tampoco sé si sea la única, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que soy una mujer muy orgullosa de lo que hasta ahora he logrado, soy feliz con mi novia y nuestra hija y continuaré trabajando muy duro hasta lograr ser una de las chefs más importantes del mundo.  
**X.** Así que es una persona muy ambiciosa?  
**S. **Soy una mujer trabajadora y con muchos sueños y objetivos por cumplir.  
**X. **Se da cuenta de que puede llegar a ser una representante de la comunidad transgénero?  
**S. **Lo único que quiero es ser la mejor chef, discúlpame pero tengo que atender a mi novia.

Las chicas se alejaron del reportero.

**Q.** Te encuentras bien amor?  
**S. **Mi condición siempre será tan importante para los demás? Estoy harta de que solo noten eso de mí.  
**Q.** Amor... Los productores ni si quiera sabían de tu condición cuando te contrataron, pero sabes muy bien que los medios son así, no les hagas caso, te amo mi vida.  
**S. **Te quiero tanto Quinnie bella.  
**Q.** Jejeje.  
**S. **Tienes razón, voy a disfrutar de todo lo que esta nueva experiencia traerá consigo, lo más importante es que la disfrutaré contigo a mi lado.  
**Q.** Eso tenlo por seguro.

El resto de la velada fue muy amena, a la presentación asistieron personas muy importantes de todos los ámbitos, desde empresarios hasta artistas.

**B.** En la vida me imaginé poder estar rodeada de personas tan importantes.  
**Sam.** Lo sé, yo tampoco.  
**B.** Alguna de esas mujeres será mi madre?  
**Sam.** Crees que asistiría a un evento como este?  
**B.** Es muy probable, te recuerdo que hoy es una mujer de mucho dinero.  
**Sam**. Aún quieres conocerla?**  
****B**. No, solo que siempre tendré la duda de saber cómo es su aspecto, si me parezco a ella o no, pero también sé que me aborrece así que ya mejor ni me hago ilusiones.  
**Sam.** Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, olvidarla y pretender que jamás la encontraste.  
**B**. Tienes mucha razón Sammy.  
**S**. A pesar de que nuestras madres son las personas más horribles de este planeta, de alguna manera debemos agradecerles el que nos hayan abandonado, porque gracias a eso nosotros pudimos salir adelante, nos costó mucho trabajo, pero aquí estamos y somos la envidia de muchos.  
**Sam.** Eso es verdad hermana.  
**Hu.** Buenas noches chicos, cómo se la están pasando?  
**S**. Hunter... (rodando los ojos)  
**Sam.** Muy bien gracias, qué haces aquí?  
**Hu.** Uno de los productores es muy amigo de mi madre, nos invitaron a la presentación, de inmediato aceptamos, muchas personas nos conocen porque somos dueños de la flota pesquera más importante del país.  
**Sam**. Claro...  
**Hu**. La estás pasando bien Quinn?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S. **Por supuesto que la estamos pasando muy bien, además mi novia y yo siempre que estamos juntas nos divertimos como no tienes idea.  
**Hu**. Me imagino... Iré con mi madre los veo luego, síganla pasando bien.  
**B.** Gracias.

Hunter se retiró.

**S.** Perro malnacido, no pierde la oportunidad para coquetearte.  
**Q**. Santana... Claro que no.  
**S.** Claro que sí.  
**Sam.** Santana tiene razón, yo más que nadie sé cuando alguien trata de coquetear con una chica y ese tipo claramente lo estaba haciendo contigo.  
**Q.** Pues ese tonto puede coquetear conmigo las veces que se le dé la gana, pero jamás logrará nada porque bien sabes que yo solamente estoy enamorada de ti bebé, nunca lo voltearía a ver.  
**S.** Más te vale, porque te juro que si en algún momento tú le dieras alguna oportunidad a ese idiota te quitaba a mi hija.  
**Q.** Es una broma lo que acabas de decir, cierto?  
**S. **Claro que sí nena, lo único que quiero es que tú, burbujita y yo seamos una familia feliz para siempre.  
**B.** Awwww yo también quisiera tener ya a mi propia familia.**  
****S. **Ya te dije ahí esta Spencer.  
**B.** Jajaja no lo sé.  
**Q.** Se ve que es un buen chico, deberías darle una oportunidad.  
**B.** Pues...  
**Sam**. Mi amigo Puck también quiere invitarte a salir.  
**S.** Ah es verdad, también a mí me lo dijo.  
**B**. Puck... Pero él también fue prostituto, no?  
**Sam.** Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo que ya no lo es, de hecho él dejó de serlo antes que yo.  
**Q.** Sinceramente yo no creo que ese chico sea buen candidato para ti, es dueño de un Table Dance, donde hay gente de lo peor.  
**S.** No seas tan drástica Quinnie, la gente que trabaja ahí no necesariamente es mala, simplemente tiene necesidades.  
**Sam.** Eso es verdad.  
**Q.** Lo dices por Hanna?**  
****S**. No sólo por ella nena, como te lo dije antes, ninguno sabemos por qué esas chicas trabajan ahí, cada quien tiene una historia así como yo la tuve, como Sam la tuvo y como el mismo Puck la tuvo.  
**Q**. Tienes razón amor, lo siento.  
**B.** Bueno, si me invita tal vez le dé la oportunidad.  
**S.** No te preocupes por él, le dije claramente que si se atreve a hacerte daño se las verá conmigo, porque a mi hermana mayor nadie la toca.  
**B.** Jajaja te amo Sanny (abrazándola)  
**S.** Yo te amo a ti también Britt Britt.

Más tarde los chicos regresaron a sus departamentos, la velada había sido una experiencia bastante satisfactoria para todos, ahora solamente esperaban que cuando el programa fuera estrenado llenara las expectativas de todos.

En el departamento Quinntana.

**Q.** Estamos en casa chicos.  
**A. **Qué bien, cómo les fue?  
**S.** Todo parece indicar que bastante bien, y Elise?  
**T.** Descansando en su habitación, a pesar de que no quería tomar la leche de Quinn del biberón finalmente lo hizo y se quedó dormidita.  
**Q**. No les dio mucha lata?  
**A**. No, es una pequeña muy bien portada.  
**S.** Jejeje sí que lo es.  
**A.** Bueno chicas ya que llegaron entonces nos vamos a retirar a descansar a nuestra casa.  
**Q.** Pero ya es muy tarde y la verdad es que no me gustaría que anduvieran a esta hora de la noche en las calles, quédense aquí a dormir.  
**T.** En serio?  
**S.** Sí, pueden hacerlo en mi habitación, desde hace mucho tiempo Quinn y yo nos quedamos en la de ella así que no se preocupen.  
**A**. Muy bien entonces nos quedaremos.

En la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** Estoy realmente cansada, ya no soporto estos zapatos.**  
****Q**. Jajaja pero te encanta usar tacón de aguja.  
**S.** Jajaja puedo evitar, bien sabes que tengo una pequeña obsesión con este tipo de calzado.  
**Q**. Pequeña?  
**S.** Jajaja sí pequeña...Nena, tú me debes algo el día de hoy.  
**Q**. Yo?  
**S.** Sí, recuerdas lo que me propusiste en el hotel?  
**Q**. Ahh eso.  
**S.** Así es, qué te parece si ahora me lo cumples?  
**Q.** Jajaja lo siento mi amor, pero eso fue por la tarde y me rechazaste, ahora ni creas que voy a tener sexo contigo estando Artie y Tina en la habitación de al lado, suficiente tuve con la vergüenza que tuve que pasar cuando Sugar nos escuchó haciéndolo en el almacén.  
**S.** Pero nena, mi cosita necesita de tus labios. (puchero)  
**Q**. Cosita? Parece una anaconda.  
**S.** Jajajaja tonta, sí bien que te gusta no lo niegues.  
**Q**. Claro que no lo niego mi amor, pero eso que tienes entre tus piernas no es ninguna cosita, es una cosota.  
**S.** Jajaja ven acá.

La latina comenzó a besar y besar a la rubia pero antes de que las cosas avanzaran más, decidieron simplemente irse a dormir.

Pasaron algunos días y el estreno del programa en la televisión finalmente llegó, tuvo muy buen rating y de inmediato los televidentes comenzaron hacer muy buenos comentarios sobre él.

**B.** De verdad no me veía gorda?  
**S.** Que noooooo.  
**B.** No me grites. (puchero)  
**S.** No te grito, pero ya me has preguntado lo mismo infinidad de veces, te lo repito ni tú ni yo nos veíamos gordas, nos veíamos espectaculares.  
**Q.** Eso es verdad, por cierto intentaré hacer la receta de la paella que Blaine cocinó.  
**S.** Nena... No sé si eso sea una muy buena idea.  
**Q**. Qué insinúas? (levantando una ceja)  
**S.** Nada, nada.  
**Sam.** Chicos, me habló la agente de la inmobiliaria, tenemos que estar en el lugar que Quinn y yo encontramos a las cinco de la tarde, prepárense porque creo que les encantará.  
**B.** Síiii otro restaurante!

Puntualmente llegaron a la cita, la agente de la inmobiliaria les mostró todo el lugar, estaba ubicado en una muy buena zona de la ciudad y era lo suficientemente grande para abrir ahí su nuevo restaurante.

**Q.** Entonces qué dicen, lo rentamos?  
**B.** Me gusta.  
**Bl.** A mí también, estoy de acuerdo.  
**S.** Ya tenemos el lugar.  
**Sam.** Perfecto, entonces hay que ir a firmar el contrato de arrendamiento.

Y a partir de ese momento empezaron los trabajos de remodelación del lugar para que quedara tal y como lo deseaban.

**B.** Y ahora cómo le vamos a hacer para atender a los dos restaurantes?  
**Bl**. Debemos de turnarnos para atenderlos a los dos, es decir algunos días me tocará ir a atenderlo, otros me quedaré en este y ustedes también harán lo mismo, pero definitivamente tenemos que contratar por lo menos a otro chef.  
**S.** Yo conozco alguien, mejor dicho todos con lo conocemos, se trata de Jake Puckerman, él estudió con nosotros en la universidad, además fue quien me recomendó para el trabajo en el crucero.  
**Q.** Y crees que en este momento esté disponible?  
**S.** No lo sé, pero nada pierdo con preguntarle.  
**Sam**. Entonces pregúntale.  
**B.** Es algo de Puck?  
**S.** Sí, es su medio hermano.  
**B.** Ohh.

Esa misma tarde Santana le habló a su amigo, quien no pudo negarse a la invitación para trabajar con ellos, ya que quería hacerlo en un restaurante de mayor prestigio que en el que estaba laborando.

Las semanas pasaron, el programa de los chicos cada vez era más exitoso, las personas empezaban a reconocerlos y por supuesto que el restaurante tenía más clientes.

**T.** Dios... Estamos trabajando muchísimo.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero por fortuna en dos semanas por fin será la inauguración del otro restaurante así que espero que la clientela se divida un poco.  
**T.** Ojalá.  
**S.** Tina ya pensaste ahora sí lo de asistir a la universidad?  
**T.** Pues...**  
****S.** Mira no me gustaría presionarte, pero me urge ascenderte como chef para que puedas ser responsable de varios platillos.  
**T**. Estás hablando en serio?  
**S**. Por supuesto que sí, pero aunque no lo creas necesitamos tener tu título para que la gente confíe en lo que cocinas, mínimo que sepan que estás estudiando en la mejor universidad culinaria del país.  
**T**. No sé qué decir.  
**S**. Sólo di que sí, hablaré con el director para negociar algún tipo de beca, pero si no se logra, no te preocupes que los restaurantes financiarán tu carrera universitaria.  
**T**. Ay Santana... (Lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S**. Entonces?**  
****T**. Acepto, comenzaré a estudiar en la misma universidad que ustedes, muchas gracias Santana eres la mejor jefa del mundo. (abrazándola)

En ese momento la rubia entró a la cocina.

**Q**. Amor burbujita... Qué pasa aquí?  
**T.** Quinn, tu novia por fin me convenció de ingresar a la universidad, para así poder ascenderme a chef del restaurante. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q**. Ohhh en serio? Felicidades Tina.  
**T.** Gracias, le iré a contar a Artie, estoy que no quepo de la felicidad.

La chica asiática salió.

**S.** Te pusiste celosa, cierto?  
**Q**. Lo siento amor es que... Ashh no soporto que ninguna chica te abrace.  
**S.** Quinnie, Tina es como mi prima, la conozco desde hace bastantes años, sólo quiero que ella también se supere como nosotros.  
**Q**. Tienes razón.  
**S.** Pasa algo con burbujita?  
**Q**. Creo que tenemos que llevarla al médico, sigue sintiéndose mal por la salida de sus dientes.  
**S.** Pobrecita de mi bebita, ok llama al médico para hacer la cita mientras dejo algunas instrucciones a los chicos.  
**Q**. Ok amor.

Por fortuna lo que tenía la pequeña Elise no era de cuidado, el médico les dio algunos medicamentos para contrarrestar el dolor de encías que tenía la bebé.

Cierto día.

**B.** Muy bien chicos... Es momento de comenzar a hacer la lista de invitados a la inauguración.  
**S.** Mercedes es la primera ah y mi terapeuta.  
**B.** Anotados.  
**Bl**. Mi novia.  
**B.** Kitty no necesita invitación, ella es prácticamente de la familia.  
**Bl**. Jejeje ok.  
**Sam.** Puck es mi amigo él debe de estar presente.  
**B.** Ok.  
**Bl**. No olviden a los productores del programa y algunos ejecutivos de la cadena de televisión.  
**B.** No.  
**Bl**. Hunter y su mamá.  
**S.** Nooooooooo.  
**B.** No?  
**S.** No, ese tipo me cae muy mal y no quiero verlo en el restaurante.**  
****Q**. Jajaja estás celosa mi vida?  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q**. Yo solo te amo a ti mi cielo (picoteado sus labios)  
**Sam**. Dejen de hacer eso, lo siento Santana pero él es nuestro proveedor de pescado y lo tenemos que invitar así como a los demás proveedores.  
**S.** Pues ya ni modo. (mueca)

Debido al éxito del programa de televisión, los chicos decidieron invitar a algunos de los medios más importantes para que cubrieran la inauguración del nuevo restaurante.

**Q.** Esta llenísimo.  
**S. **Bésame.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S. **Necesito un beso para que todos estos nervios desaparezcan.  
**Q**. Jajaja así? (besándola apasionadamente)  
**S.** Mmmmm dios sí... Vamos al almacén.  
**Q**. Jajaja no lo creo, mejor vamos a atender a los invitados.  
**S.** Pero Quinnie. (puchero)

Más tarde.

**Hu**. Hola Quinn al parecer este nuevo proyecto también será un éxito para todos ustedes.  
**Q**. Así es.  
**Hu**. Y me imagino que seguirás muy ocupada con la administración de los dos restaurantes?  
**Q.** Sí, por qué lo preguntas?  
**Hu**. Porque mi oferta para que seas mi administradora sigue en pie.  
**Q. **Lo siento Hunter, pero no creo poder hacerlo, pero te podría recomendar a alguien.  
**Hu**. No hace falta, aun así mi oferta seguirá ahí hasta que puedas aceptar, tienes mi número telefónico por si cambias de parecer o por si necesitas algo.  
**Q.** Mmmm gracias...  
**S.** Quinn, ven quiero... Hunter... (apretando la mandíbula)  
**Hu.** Hola Santana, felicidades por este nuevo proyecto.  
**S.** Gracias...  
**Hu**. Las dejo iré con mi madre a controlar sus bebidas.

El chico se alejó.

**S.** Y ahora qué quería ese hijo de puta?  
**Q**. Nada importante mi amor, solamente me felicitaba por la apertura de nuestro nuevo restaurante, eso es todo.  
**S.** Mmmm ok, ven vamos a saludar a Mercedes.**  
****Q**. Ok mi amor.

o-o-o-o-o

**P.** Hola...  
**B.** Hola Noah, te diviertes?  
**P.** Sí... No conozco prácticamente a nadie pero el ambiente es genial.  
**B.** Jajaja no te preocupes me pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ti, sólo conozco a algunos de los asistentes.  
**P**. Te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy, tu vestido combina perfectamente con el azul de tus ojos.  
**B**. Woooow no sabía que te gustaban hacer ese tipo de elogios, te creía más rudo.**  
****P**. Jajaja bueno las cosas no siempre son como parecen, tal vez mi coraza se ve algo dura, pero por dentro soy un chico genial.  
**B**. Jajaja y además te gusta la comedia.  
**P**. Tal vez... Mmm vamos por una copa?  
**B**. Seguro.  
**P**. Así que tu especialidad es la pastelería.  
**B**. Sí, siento que tengo más facilidad en los postres, mi sueño fue siempre tener mi propia pastelería y gracias a mis hermanos lo pude conseguir.  
**P.** Tenemos algo en común, mi sueño fue siempre tener mi propio negocio y por fin lo conseguí.  
**B.** Aunque tu negocio es… Bastante peculiar.  
**P.** Jajaja lo sé, pero todo está bajo la ley.  
**B.** Ohhh, entonces ahí no se ejerce la prostitución?  
**P.** Claro que no, si las chicas hacen negocio con los clientes es su problema no el mío.  
**B.** Ya veo...**  
****P.** Sabes, hace aproximadamente dos semanas abrieron un nuevo antro muy bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría conocerlo.  
**B.** Me estás invitando a salir?  
**P.** Claro, a menos que tengas algún compromiso, o novio.  
**B.** No, soy soltera y a pesar de que tengo mucho trabajo, afortunadamente tengo mis días de descanso, podríamos ir alguno de ellos.  
**P.** Genial, nos divertiremos muchísimo, ya lo verás.

En otro extremo del restaurante.

**Q.** Brittany está platicando con tu amigo.  
**S. **Jajaja veo que por fin tuvo las suficientes pelotas para invitarla a salir.  
**Q.** Crees que ellos puedan llegar a tener alguna relación?  
**S. **Pues si Puckerman no se comporta como un verdadero idiota creo que pueden llegar a tenerla.  
**Q.** Ojalá... _Así estará más alejada de Santana (pensó)__  
_

Tres meses después los restaurantes y la pastelería seguían con su éxito, el programa de televisión estaba por concluir su primera temporada, pero los ejecutivos al ver que estaba muy bien posicionado entre las mujeres y algunos hombres, decidieron renovarles el contrato a los chicos por una segunda temporada.

**B.** Necesito vacaciones.  
**S. **Yo también.  
**B. **Quinnie, recuerda que hicimos una promesa sobre irnos de vacaciones juntas.  
**Q. **Lo sé Britt pero creo que ahora es imposible.  
**S.** Pueden irse mínimo un fin de semana a la playa, al menos para que se relajen un poco.  
**B.** Muy buena idea.  
**S**. Sí, no se preocupen vayan, yo me quedo cuidando a Elise.**  
****Q**. Quieres que Brittany yo vayamos solas a ese viaje?  
**S.** Pues ese es su plan, no?  
**Q**. Claro, y me imagino que para ti será muy conveniente quedarte sola para que así puedas enredarte con todas las mujerzuelas que se acercan a pedirte un autógrafo, verdad?  
**S.** Ya vas a empezar otra vez?  
**B.** Las dejo a solas chicas.

La chica ojos azules salió de la oficina.

**S.** Quinn... No crees que esto de los celos se está saliendo de tus manos?  
**Q**. Por qué lo dices?  
**S.** Porque te la pasas celándome de todo, el otro día que fuimos al cine casi te metes al baño conmigo cuando tenía que hacer pipí.  
**Q**. Eso fue porque un montón de chiquillas estaban encantadas de verte en el cuarto de baño, solamente quería protegerte de alguno de sus ataques.  
**S.** Ataques? Ay Dios mío (rodando los ojos) quien las atacó fuiste tú con la cantidad de insultos que les dijiste.  
**Q**. Se lo merecían.  
**S.** Nena, tú sabes que la única mujer que me encanta en la vida eres tú. (tomándola de la cintura)  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Sí. (besando su cuello)  
**Q.** Hazme el amor.  
**S.** Aquí?  
**Q**. Sí, hay que aprovechar que Sam se llevó a burbujita a conseguir chicas, pondré el seguro a la puerta.  
**S.** Jejeje ok, ven acá.

La latina comenzó a besar los hombros descubiertos de su novia mientras sus manos viajaban a través de toda su espalda, luego llevó sus labios a los de Quinn y comenzaron los besos apasionados, fue entonces cuando la subió al escritorio de Sam.

Santana buscó el zipper del vestido de Quinn y lo bajó para descubrir la parte superior del mismo, con sus hábiles dedos desabrochó el sostén de la rubia para dejar sus senos al aire.

**S.** Eres hermosa, me vuelves loca, me encantan tus senos.  
**Q**. Chúpalos amor.

Fue exactamente lo que la morena comenzó a hacer, llevó su lengua hacia los pezones de la chica de ojos verdes para luego rodearlos con sus labios y comenzarlos a succionar una y otra vez.

Quinn a tientas comenzó a buscar el botón de los pantalones de chef de su novia, para desabrocharlos y dejar su enorme erección al aire libre.

**Q.** Espera mi vida.

La rubia se bajó del escritorio, le indicó a Santana que ahora fuera ella quien se subiera a él y entonces se acercó para pasar la cabeza del pene sobre sus pezones y luego empezar a pasar su lengua en la punta del miembro de la latina.

**S.** Mmmm.

Quinn pasó una y otra vez su lengua través de toda la longitud del falo, con sus manos comenzó a sobar los testículos de la morena hasta que lentamente fue introduciendo el pene a su boca.

**S. **Santo dios (cerrando los ojos)

La rubia metió lo más profundo que pudo el pene a su boca mientas que Santana la tomaba de la cabeza para controlar el movimiento.

**S. **Solamente tú me haces sentir de esta manera preciosa, ahhh, más Quinn más.

La rubia conocía perfectamente el momento en el que tenía que parar el sexo oral para evitar que Santana se viniera, y así lo hizo, entonces la latina se bajó del escritorio nuevamente subió en el Quinn, le quitó sus bragas y pasó varias veces la punta de su pene por toda la raja de la chica, luego la fue penetrando poco a poco, una vez que la vagina de Quinn se adaptó al tamaño del pene de Santana, comenzaron los movimientos pélvicos de la latina.

**Q**. Ahhh siiiii, así bebé.  
**S.** Y pensar que.. Dios! Que la última vez que lo hicimos en la oficina fue el día en que procreamos a nuestra bebita.**  
****Q**. Lo sé mi cielo ahhh, fue muy caliente esa vez ahhh.  
**S.** Te deseaba tanto, quería cogerte toda la noche.  
**Q**. Hubiera sido increíble.  
**S.** Ahhh Quinn! Me aprietas riquísimo.**  
****Q**. Te deseo tanto Santana.  
**S.** No lo hice, porque no hubiese sido lo correcto.  
**Q**. Ya no importa, lo que ahora importa es que estamos juntas mi amor.  
**S.** Lo sé... Ahhh.

Los movimientos de Santana empezaron a incrementarse, llevó su pulgar al clítoris de Quinn para acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que la penetraba, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando las dos chicas tuvieron un gran orgasmo.

**S.** Como siempre maravilloso.**  
****Q**. Lo sé bebé.  
**S.** Te dije que yo me quedaba aquí con nuestra hija para que tú y Brittany tuvieran un tiempo de mejores amigas a solas.  
**Q**. Es que no me quiero separar ni un segundo de ti mi vida.  
**S.** Ok... Entonces tenemos que checar muy bien nuestras fechas para poder irnos las cuatro juntas.  
**Q**. Eso me parece maravilloso.  
**S.** A mí también, hay que decírselo a Britt.  
**Q.** Ok.

Al salir de la oficina.

**Su**. En serio que no tienen un departamento dónde hacerlo? Ahora en la oficina! Son increíbles. (negando con la cabeza)  
**Q**. Dios mío (muy sonrojada)  
**S.** Vamos a buscar a Britt, eh mmm la has visto Sugar?  
**Su**. Fue a la cocina.  
**S. **Gracias.  
**Su**. Calientes.

Luego de que la vergüenza desapareciera, entraron a la cocina y le platicaron sus planes a la chica de ojos azules, quien de inmediato se emocionó y comenzó a ver en qué fecha podrían viajar.

**Q.** Y cómo vas con Puck?**  
****B. **Bien... Es un novio muy atento.  
**S.** Jejeje jamás me imaginé que ese troglodita tuviera corazón.  
**B.** Oyeeee.  
**S.** Jajaja es broma hermanita.  
**B.** Mmmm.  
**Q.** No sé Britt, yo que tú estaría muy atenta a lo que hace.  
**B. **Por qué?  
**Q. **Por el medio en que se desenvuelve, es el dueño de un Table Dance, está rodeado de chicas con cuerpos fenomenales, te aseguro que le han de coquetear todo el tiempo.  
**B. **Puede ser pero...  
**Q. **Además fue prostituto.  
**B.** Pero eso fue hace muchos años.  
**Q.** Pues sí, pero quien te asegura que nos resultará ser como Sam?  
**S. **Nena no le metas ideas a Britt, Noah se ha portado muy bien este mes y medio que empezó su relación con ella.  
**Q.** Pues mira, yo preferiría que aceptaras salir con Spencer, se nota que es un chico bastante centrado y muy trabajador, además es muchísimo más guapo que ese tal Puckerman.  
**B. **Tal vez pero... Es más vanidoso que yo. (mueca)  
**S.** Mira Britt, lo importante es que tú seas feliz, y si Puckerman te hace feliz entonces que no te importe lo que aquí mi novia te dice.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S. **Lo siento nena, pero en vez de meterle dudas a nuestra hermana, deberías apoyarla.  
**Q**. Claro que la apoyo, quiero que sea feliz.  
**S.** Entonces mejor cierra tu boquita y dame un beso.**  
****Q**. Jajaja ok (besándola)  
**Sam**. Chicas... Creo que mi ahijada está sucia.  
**S.** Solamente así la traes de vuelta, porque si no estuviera sucio su pañal entonces seguirías con ella en la calle tratando de conseguir números telefónicos de chicas ingenuas.  
**Sam**. Hey me ofendes.  
**S.** No me digas.  
**Q.** Ven aquí mi burbujita bella, vamos a cambiarte tu pañal y a darte una deliciosa lechita.  
**S. **Nena te lavas antes de...  
**Q.** Jejeje si amor no te preocupes.  
**B. **Se va a lavar los pezones? Por qué?  
**Sam**. Ay Brittany no seas ingenua, está claro que Santana le chupó los pezones a Quinn o algo más.  
**S.** Samuel Evans!  
**Sam**. Jajaja ahora vuelvo haré unas llamadas a las chicas que conocí ayer.

El rubio salió, entonces la latina notó que su amiga estaba muy pensativa.

**S.** Pasa algo?  
**B.** No.  
**S.** Jajaj Britt te conozco como la palma de mi mano, estoy muy segura de que pasa algo.  
**B.** Es por todo lo que acaba de decir tu novia, imagínate si Puck resulta ser como Sam... Que me engañe con cuanta chica se le cruce en su camino.  
**S.** No creo que haga eso, cuando él me comentó que quería salir contigo lo vi muy seguro de eso, si quisiera jugar contigo yo lo habría notado enseguida.  
**B.** Solo espero no equivocarme otra vez.  
**S.** No lo harás.  
**B.** Por cierto, veo que los celos de Quinn no han desaparecido, verdad?  
**S.** No, a veces es un poco fastidioso tener que soportar ese lado de ella, pero por otra parte me siento muy bien porque eso quiere decir que ella me ama con todo su corazón.  
**B.** Lo entiendo, pero no tienes miedo de que su celos puedan llegar a transformarse en unos celos enfermizos? Además lo que le hizo a esas muchachas en el cine no fue nada agradable, al otro día salió publicado en Internet.  
**S.** Pues sí, fue bastante vergonzoso tener que estar presente en esa escena y fue mucho más vergonzoso cuando todas esas personas empezaron a tirarle mierda por Twitter y Facebook a mi Quinnie.  
**B.** Ojalá y sus celos no empeoren.  
**S.** No lo creo... Sabes algo Britt?  
**B.** Qué?**  
****S.** Definitivamente creo que me enamoré otra vez de ella.  
**B.** En serio? Awww fabuloso, ya se lo dijiste?  
**S.** No, tengo miedo, muchas veces ha estado en la punta de mi lengua el "te amo", pero cuando se lo quiero decir algo me lo impide, pero de algo si estoy segura, la quiero en mi vida para siempre.  
**B.** Y ella a ti.  
**S. **Tal vez en el viaje a la playa se lo diga.  
**B.** Sería el lugar indicado para que lo hicieras.  
**S.** Deberías de invitar a Puck.  
**B.** No lo sé.  
**S.** Es para que tengas compañía por la noche.  
**B.** Jajajaj ok lo invitaré.

Días después las chicas, Elise y Puck viajaron a Miami a pasar su fin de semana.

En el hotel.

**S.** Ahhh qué rico se siente el clima, vamos a ponerte tu traje de baño mi chiquita.  
**Q**. Se verá adorable.  
**E.** Brlvlrl daaaaa maaaaa.  
**S.** Jejeje si mi amor lo que tú digas.

Fueron directamente a la playa a tomar el sol.

**B.** Puck y yo vamos a nadar.  
**Q. **Ok.  
**S.** Ponle mucho bloqueador solar a la niña.  
**Q**. Sí mi amor ya me lo dijiste mil veces.  
**S.** Lo siento.

Pero fue entonces cuando unas chicas se acercaron a la pareja.

**X. **Santana López? La chef del programa "súper chefs"?  
**S. **Sí esa soy yo.  
**Xx**. Te lo dije!  
**X.** Ay qué emoción, podrías darnos tu autógrafo?  
**S.** Claro.  
**Xx.** Eres más bonita que en la televisión.  
**S.** Jejeje gracias.  
**X.** Podrías firmarme también en mi pierna?  
**S.** En tu pierna?  
**Q**. No, no puede.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Xx.** Vámonos es la novia psicópata.  
**Q**. Qué dijiste idiota?  
**S.** Quinn, tranquila.  
**X.** Nada, no dijo nada, gracias por los autógrafos Santana.  
**S.** De nada.  
**Xx.** Mira allá está Brittany Pierce.

Las chicas se alejaron para encontrarse con la rubia de ojos azules.

**S.** Quinn, no puedes comportarte de esa manera con las chicas que se acercan a pedirme un autógrafo.**  
****Q**. Por qué no? Acaso no escuchaste la manera en que me llamó?  
**S**. Pues sí nena pero... No deberías de ser tan grosera.  
**Q.** Dejaré de serlo el día que tú dejes de coquetear con todo ese montón de zorras.  
**S.** Ay Dios mío, Quin tus celos realmente me están hartando.  
**Q**. Y a mí me harta la manera en que coqueteas con todas las chicas que se te acercan, por fortuna vino el orangután de Puckerman, si no, estoy segura que te pasarías viéndole las perfectas y hermosas piernas a Brittany.  
**S.** Qué? Dices muchas tonterías.  
**Q**. Vete al diablo!

La rubia tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y fue directamente de vuelta a su habitación de hotel, llegando ahí se puso a llorar como histérica.

Más tarde la latina llegó.

**S. **Quinn...  
**Q.** Vete! (llorando con mucha rabia)  
**S.** Nena... Basta.  
**Q.** Vete! Lárgate a revolcarte con esas putas, estoy segura que es lo que quieres, por eso tu insistencia en venir a la playa.  
**S. **Pero vine aquí porque no querías dejarme sola en Los Ángeles, quién te entiende Quinn?  
**Q.** Vete! (gritando y llorando más)  
**S.** Quinn por favor no grites vas a asustar a la niña.  
**Q.** Entonces lárgate.  
**S. **Ok...

La morena hizo su camino hacia la puerta.

**Q.** Te vas a largar? En serio te vas a ir con esas putas y nos vas a dejar aquí a tu hija y a mi solas?  
**S. **Qué? Quinn qué demonios te pasa? Me acabas de correr de la habitación y ahora te enojas porque estoy a punto de salir.  
**Q.** No quiero que me engañes.  
**S. **Pero yo no te engaño nena, además de ti solo hay una mujer más en mi vida y esa es nuestra hija, respira preciosa, tranquilízate (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Es que...  
**S.** Ya no llores, vinimos aquí para divertirnos cielo, no para pasarla peleando, ven límpiate esas lágrimas y vamos a regresar al mar con los chicos.  
**Q**. Te amo mi amor, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar por otra tipa.  
**S.** Te lo prometo (abrazándola más fuerte) regresamos a la playa?  
**Q.** Si bebé.  
**S.** Ven burbujita, vamos a mojarte los piecitos en el mar.  
**E.** Daaaaaaa.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo mi pequeño clon combinado.**  
****Q**. Sí, es nuestro clon.

Finalmente estando en la playa la rubia se pudo relajar un poco, así que se divirtió de lo lindo junto con su novia, su hija y sus amigos.

**B.** San ayúdame con estas bebidas.  
**S.** Ok... Mira a esas dos, se ven hermosas.  
**B.** Jejeje cierto, sobre todo burbujita, se ve adorable.  
**S.** Es mi perfecta familia.  
**B.** Lo son.  
**S.** Sabes? Estoy decidida a hacer algo.  
**B.** Qué cosa?  
**S.** Regresando a Los Ángeles le pediré a Quinn que se case conmigo.  
**B.** Wooooow, que buena noticia.  
**S.** Y ahora si mi novia, no dudará que es la única mujer en mi vida y que quiero estar con ella para siempre.

* * *

_**En efecto Quinn tiene muchísimos problemas con sus celos... Veremos qué pasa con ellos.**_

_**Sé que en mis otras historias he hecho de Puck un cerdo jajaja pero en esta historia decidí cambiarlo un poco, por eso no será malo aquí.**_

_**Recuerden que esta historia es drama puro, ok?**_

_**Estoy muy pero muy consternada, ya no leen mis historias ni las comentan... bueno pero trataré de que eso no me afecte porque quienes sí lo hacen necesitan tener un desenlace de cada una de ellas.**_

_**Gracias por leer y siento los errores.**_


	22. Otra vez

**_Esta historia se dividirá en 3 partes y a partir de este capítulo comienza la tercera, pensé en dividir el capítulo en dos partes pero al final decidí publicarlo de una vez._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Otra vez.**

**Q.** Ay Dios mío San...  
**S.** Te gusta?  
**Q**. Síiii síguelo haciendo.  
**S.** Jejeje ok.

La latina volvió a centrar su atención entre las piernas de su novia, le estaba practicando sexo oral, chupaba y masajeaba su clítoris delicadamente.

**Q**. Ahhhhh.

La rubia arqueaba su espalda y tomaba fuertemente las sábanas con sus puños.

**S.** Sabes tan rico... Me fascina tu vagina... Mmmm recuerdas la primera vez que te la chupé?  
**Q**. Ahhhh sí, fue después de nuestra primera vez en mi casa, mmmm ohhh... luego de que yo te lo mamara y te vinieras en mi boca.  
**S.** Jejeje es verdad, fue épico.  
**Q**. Mmmmm mamá estaba en la sala y papá en su estudio y eso nos excitó más.  
**S.** Jajaja es verdad (metiendo dos de sus dedos a la vagina de Quinn) tenía bastante miedo, pero en cuanto pusiste tus labios sobre mi pene, todo se volvió muy caliente.  
**Q**. Ahhhhh sí mi cielo.  
**S.** Te deseo...

Santana llevó otra vez su lengua al clítoris de la rubia, mientras que al mismo tiempo continuaba metiendo y sacando sus dos dedos.

**Q**. Me... Mmmm me voy a venir amor.  
**S.** Vente para mí, quiero probarte toda.  
**Q**. Dios... Aaaggghhh!

Santana lamió todos los jugos que brotaron del centro de su novia hasta dejarla prácticamente seca, luego se tendió al lado de Quinn.

**Q**. Mmmm San bebé, me haces el amor de una manera que me hace ser más adicta a ti.  
**S.** Ven acá hermosa, levanta tu pierna.  
**Q**. Ok...

La morena tomó la pierna derecha de la rubia, llevó su erección hacia la vagina de la chica para penetrarla lentamente, entonces tomó nuevamente la pierna de Quinn para hacer palanca y comenzar con las embestidas.

**Q.** Síiiiii.  
**S. **Mmmmm princesa te sientes tan bien.  
**Q.** Métemelo fuerte.  
**S. **Así? (más rápido)  
**Q.** Sí, justo así, mmmmmm rico.

Santana besaba el cuello de Quinn, la penetraba y le decía cosas muy sexis.

**S.** Nena... Mmmm no te gustaría darle un hermanito a nuestra bebé?  
**Q.** Ya? Pero sólo tiene 10 meses mi amor.  
**S. **En un rato más lo platicamos.  
**Q.** No pares mi cielo.

Minutos después Santana vació toda su carga dentro de su novia.

**S.** Eso fue uffff.  
**Q.** Jejeje lo sé (besándola)  
**S. **Ya estás más tranquila? Te acabo de demostrar que solamente tú eres la única mujer a la que deseo y la que me gusta.  
**Q.** Sí mi amor, perdóname, arruiné nuestra cena, además hice pasar un muy mal rato a nuestros amigos en estas vacaciones.  
**S. **Brittany y yo no tenemos la culpa de que nos reconozcan, no podemos negarnos a dar un autógrafo, no sé por qué las chicas se me acercan más que los chicos, tal vez porque saben que soy lesbiana, pero eso no quiere decir que yo me vaya a aprovechar de eso para cogerme a alguna, nunca te sería infiel nena.  
**Q.** Lo sé amor, abrázame... Soy un poco insegura respecto a ti, has cambiado tanto desde que te conocí, ahora eres mucho más segura de ti misma y más sexy, no soporto que te vean.  
**S. **Tú también eres muy sexy, sólo con verte me prendo.  
**Q.** Quiero montarte...  
**S. **Aún tienes ganas?  
**Q.** Sí, estoy muy caliente, cuando me dices que soy sexy me excitas.  
**S. **Deja de tomar los anticonceptivos, sí?  
**Q.** Amor al menos hay que esperar hasta que Elise cumpla un año.  
**S. **Mmmm pero yo quiero un varoncito con tus ojos.  
**Q.** Elise tiene mis ojos.  
**S. **Y es hermosa, pero sería fabuloso tener a un pequeñito para formar la parejita, no crees?  
**Q.** Ok... En cuanto Elise cumpla un año, empezaremos a buscar a nuestro hijo, por lo pronto déjame montarte.  
**S.** Jejejej ven acá nalgona.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.

Las vacaciones de las chicas terminaron y regresaron nuevamente a su rutina diaria.

**Sam.** Hey, ya están de vuelta, cómo les fue en sus vacaciones?  
**B.** Pues...  
**S.** Bien.  
**Sam.** Brittany no se ve muy convencida.  
**B.** Mientras estuve con mi novio me la pasé genial pero cuando compartimos algún rato con Santana y Quinn fue como una pesadilla.  
**S.** No exageres Britt.  
**B.** No Sanny quien exagera a cada momento es tu novia, prácticamente se la pasó peleando con cuanta chica te pedía un autógrafo, por fortuna no se puso violenta si no imagínate.  
**Sam**. Sigue con sus celos?  
**B.** Son horribles.  
**S.** Bueno, ella me dijo que se siente un poco insegura, pero confío en que en cuando me case con ella todo eso terminará.  
**Sam.** Se van a casar?  
**S. **Jejeje Quinn aún no lo sabe, pero estoy pensando en pedírselo próximamente.  
**Sam.** Woooow, sí que tienes agallas... Casarte con la tipa que te hizo sufrir por ocho años.  
**S.** No me lo recuerdes.  
**Sam.** Tienes 26 años, tú sabes lo que haces, pero recuerda que siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas.  
**S. **Gracias Sammy.  
**B.** Y cuándo se lo vas a pedir?  
**S.** Bueno, primeramente necesito ir a comprar el anillo, además quiero que ustedes me ayuden para organizar la manera en que se lo voy a pedir.  
**B.** Cuenta con nosotros.  
**S.** Gracias hermanitos.

En el bar del restaurante.

**Q**. Hey Blaine, qué haces?  
**Bl**. Artie creó unas nuevas bebidas y yo soy el catador jejeje, realmente están muy ricas creo que sí las vamos a incluir en la cartilla de bebidas.  
**Q.** Ohhh.  
**Bl.** Te invitaría a probar alguna, pero todas llevan alcohol, lo siento.  
**Q. **No te preocupes... Blaine podemos hablar?  
**Bl. **Claro, qué pasa?  
**Q. **Se trata de mí y de Santana, yo sigo con mis celos, no puedo evitarlos, odio ver que se le acerquen las chicas.  
**Bl. **Recuerda que te dije que sería bueno que tomaras algún tipo de terapia.  
**Q.** Lo sé pero me da vergüenza, ni siquiera sé por qué soy así, cuando Biff me fue infiel obviamente sentí horrible, pero después ese sentimiento pasó ya que realmente no amaba al idiota ese, tal vez por eso tengo miedo, porque sé que si Santana me es infiel me va a doler muchísimo y nunca la voy a poder perdonar.  
**Bl.** Santana está muy comprometida contigo, tanto así que ya te pidió ser su novia, tienen a su hija, definitivamente ella jamás pondría en juego su relación por una noche con una extraña.  
**Q.** Sabes? Me pidió tener otro hijo.  
**Bl.** En serio?  
**Q.** Sí, ella quiere tener un varón.  
**Bl.** Lo ves? Si ella piensa tener un hijo más contigo es porque definitivamente piensa quedarse a tu lado para toda la vida.  
**Q.** Tienes toda la razón, a pesar de que Santana no me ha dicho que me ama yo lo siento, y sé que ahora sí estaremos juntas para siempre.  
**Bl.** Lo estarán.

Días después.

**Q.** Amor si nuestra familia va a crecer dentro de poco, no crees que deberíamos de pensar en mudarnos a un lugar más grande?  
**S. **Pues...  
**Q.** Sería perfecta una casa con jardín y alberca para que nuestros hijos se diviertan a lo grande, recuerdo que mi infancia fue hermosa en mi casa de Lima cuando jugaba en el jardín.  
**S.** Yo no tenía jardín, mi infancia tampoco fue muy buena, pero la de mis hijos será excelente.  
**Q**. Entonces te parece buena idea comenzar a buscar una linda casa?  
**S.** Nena realmente me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero gran parte de mi dinero está invertido en el segundo restaurante y tú sabes que apenas estoy recibiendo las ganancias, te recuerdo que con lo que me pagaron por el programa terminé de pagar el departamento, así que ahorita no cuento con mucho dinero.  
**Q.** Bebé pero tú sabes que por el dinero no hay ningún impedimento, yo podré comprarla y después tú me darías una parte y así quedaría a nombre de las dos.  
**S.** No me gusta tu dinero, perdón por repetírtelo a cada momento pero realmente odio ese dinero porque por culpa de él y de tu padre nos separamos por tantos años.  
**Q**. Bebé pero el dinero no es el culpable, mi abuela me lo dejó con mucho cariño, quien lo volvió sucio fue papá, pero finalmente la última palabra de mi abuela se cumplió y ahora su dinero es mío, así como lo es tuyo y de nuestra hija.  
**S.** No nena, mío no será jamás, el dinero que yo tenga será sólo por mi trabajo y nada más, pero de una manera tienes razón necesitamos una casa más grande, así que hay que llamar a alguna inmobiliaria para que nos muestren algunas.  
**Q.** Jejejeje mañana a primera hora haré eso, gracias mi amor por eso te amo porque eres tan perfecta. (besándola)  
**S. **Quinn yo tam...

El llanto de Elise interrumpió a la latina.

**Q.** Voy a ver qué le pasa.  
**S. **Ok nena.

La rubia fue a la habitación...

**S. **Te amo Quinn...

Segundos después también se dirigió a la habitación, encontró su novia y a su hija jugando sobre la cama.

**S.** Qué tenía?  
**Q.** Nada amor, simplemente despertó y no nos vio cerca de ella, pero ahora estamos jugando con sus peluches.  
**S.** Falta alguien.

Santana se fue a su habitación, agarró el oso de Bambi y regresó con sus mujeres.

**S.** Bambi tiene que estar presente en un juego familiar.  
**Q**. Amor no es Bambi es su oso.  
**S.** Eso quise decir... Mira Elise, el osito de tu hermana, te gusta?

La pequeñita abrió muy grandes los ojos y empezó a manotear, la latina se lo entregó y ya no lo soltó.

**S.** Jejejeje le gustó.**  
****Q**. Sí... Amo a mi bebé.  
**S.** Son hermosas... Es hermosa.  
**Q**. Sí (mirando extraño a la latina)  
**S.** Esta es nuestra perfecta familia Quinnie.  
**Q**. Claro que sí.  
**S.** Falta algo más...

Santana salió de la habitación para ir a buscar algo que realmente necesitaba.

**S.** Mira nena, cuando me mudé a este departamento lo pinté y quedó algo de pintura negra que nunca utilicé, qué te parece si…  
**Q.** Sí, hagámoslo. (enorme sonrisa)

Santana se subió a la cama con un pincel que llenó de pintura comenzó a escribir sus nombres.

**Q. **Quinn+Santana+Bambi+Elise... Me gusta bebé.  
**S.** No me quedó tan mal verdad? En seguida de Elise irá el nombre de nuestro hijo, llenaremos la pared con los nombres de todos los hijos que tendremos.**  
****Q**. Jajaja quieres tener muchos hijos?  
**S.** Claro, quiero una enorme familia, fuiste hija única yo también fui hija única y la verdad es que eso apestaba, no quiero que le pase lo mismo a Elise por eso creo que sería genial tener unos 3 hijos más.  
**Q**. Ay amor... Tres hijos más? No sé.  
**S.** Jajaja no te asustes, biológicos podemos tener a Elise y nuestro niño, podremos adoptar otros dos, sabes la cantidad de bebitos que son abandonados en esta ciudad?  
**Q.** Me imagino... Pero hablaremos de eso después.  
**S.** Ok preciosa (besándola)

Días después.

**S.** Ojalá qué la siguiente casa te guste Quinn, eres tan pero tan complicada.  
**Q**. Amor, quiero una casa para una familia no para alguien soltero, las otras casas están preciosas pero definitivamente había muchas cosas que podrían ser peligrosas para Elise y nuestro nuevo bebé.  
**S.** Tienes razón.

Las Quinntana llegaron a la cuarta casa que les mostraría la agente de bienes raíces, en cuanto entraron les pareció muy linda, tenía gran espacio, estaba bastante iluminada, en la planta alta contaba con tres habitaciones bastante grandes, en la parte trasera había una terraza, un pequeño jardín y la piscina.

**X.** Entonces, les gusta?  
**S. **A mí me encantó, sobre todo la cocina que es muy grande, ahí podría preparar uffff un montón de cosas deliciosas.  
**Q**. Jejeje mi novia es chef.  
**X.** La reconocí de inmediato, mi hija es muy fan de su programa, ha hecho algunas recetas, son muy fáciles y sobretodo deliciosas.  
**S**. Jejeje así es.  
**Q**. Pues a mí también me encantó, creo que en esta casa se escribirán muchas anécdotas que viviremos en familia.  
**S.** Entonces sí?  
**Q.** Sí bebé, la compramos.  
**S.** Por fin!  
**Q**. Jajajaja.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo con la agente de bienes raíces para firmar los papeles y hacer el pago, las chicas condujeron hacia el restaurante.

**S.** No te parece conocido el rumbo?  
**Q**. Ya te perdiste mi amor?  
**S.** No... Pero... Es el puente de donde me quise...  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Nada, estamos cerca del vecindario donde vivimos hace 10 años.  
**Q**. Oh... Es verdad.  
**S.** Vamos al departamento.  
**Q**. No amor, para qué?  
**S.** Regresaste, sabía que regresarías y quiero volver a ese lugar donde te estuve esperando por años, para cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida.  
**Q**. Está bien (preocupada)

El edificio seguía prácticamente igual que como la última vez que estuvieron ahí hacía ya más de un año.

**Q**. Aun vivirá aquí Edgar y su familia?  
**S.** Quien sabe, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Tocaron el timbre y el pequeño Edgar abrió.

**Ed**. Santana!  
**S. **Hola amigo!  
**Ed**. Quinn!  
**Q.** Hola Edgar.  
**Ed**. Y esa bebé?  
**S. **Es nuestra hija.  
**Ed**. Se reconciliaron?  
**Q.** Jejej sí.  
**Ed**. Que padre, pasen mi mami está cuidando a mi hermano el más pequeño, está enfermo.

Entraron y Santana se sorprendió de que algunos de los muebles que estaban ahí eran los mismos que ella había conseguido para amueblar el departamento.

**Q.** Cuando los vi yo también me sorprendí.  
**S. **Dios mío, cuando conseguí estos muebles ya eran horribles, ahora están peor.  
**Q.** Lo sé, pobre familia.

La madre de Edgar salió.

**S. **Teresa, buenas tardes.  
**T. **Santana, tanto tiempo sin verte.  
**S. **Lo sé, siento mucho no haber vuelto antes pero...  
**T. **No te preocupes, Edgar me contó todo, que Quinn ya había vuelto y que ella le había dado una muy buena recompensa, nos sirvió de mucho, muchas gracias.  
**Q.** De nada, lo hice con cariño.  
**S. **Edgar nos acaba de decir que tu hijo el más pequeño está enfermo.  
**T. **Sí, estuvo hospitalizado por algunos días, le dio neumonía y realmente estuvo muy grave, por fortuna mi seguro aún no expiraba y cubrió la mayoría de los gastos, lo malo es que por estar cuidándolo en el hospital, me corrieron de mi trabajo.  
**Q.** En qué trabajabas?  
**T. **Era cocinera en un restaurante express de comida china.  
**S. **Y te corrieron solo porque tu hijo estaba enfermo?  
**T. **Sabes que prácticamente todos los jefes son así, a ellos solo les importa ganar dinero y no lo que les suceda a sus empleados, cuando regresé a trabajar mi reemplazo ya tenía dos días en mi puesto.  
**Q.** Qué maldito tu ex jefe.  
**T. **Lo sé.  
**S. **Así que sabes cocinar comida china?  
**T. **Sí y algo de tailandesa, mi abuela materna era de Tailandia.  
**Q.** Jejeje ahora comprendo los ojitos rasgados de Edgar.  
**T.** Sí.  
**S.** Sabes Teresa? Quinn, mis hermanos y yo somos dueños de dos de los restaurantes más importantes de la ciudad.  
**T.** Lo sé, un día te vi en la televisión del hospital.  
**S.** Tenemos muchísimos clientes y nos hacen falta cocineros, si tú te animas, podrías formar parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo, obviamente tendrás que recibir órdenes ya sean mías o de mis hermanos, pero te aseguro que el ambiente de trabajo es muy sano y sobretodo de respeto.  
**T.** Me estas ofreciendo trabajo?  
**S.** Sí.  
**T. **Ay Dios mío.  
**Q.** Acéptalo, el sueldo que ganarás será muchísimo mayor que el que ganabas en tu antiguo empleo, te lo aseguro, podrás comprarle comida y ropa a tus hijos y los más importante es que hasta podrías mudarte de aquí.  
**Ed**. Sí mami acepta!  
**T. **Claro que lo acepto.  
**S. **Te dejaré mi tarjeta, te espero mañana a las 10 de la mañana en el restaurante para comenzar con tu capacitación.  
**T. **Muchas gracias chicas.  
**S. **Cuando vivía en este lugar siempre esperé a que alguien me ayudara para poderme superar, desafortunadamente esa ayuda nunca llegó y sé lo difícil que es salir adelante cuando no tienes el suficiente dinero, ahora yo puedo ayudar a alguien y no dudaré en hacerlo.  
**T.** Eres muy buena persona.  
**Q.** La mejor.  
**S. **Jejeje no exageren.  
**Ed**. Aun no se borran sus nombres.  
**T. **Quieren pasar a verlos?  
**S. **Ok.

Edgar y su familia les dieron un poco de privacidad a las chicas, ellas se dirigieron a su antigua habitación y miraron la pared donde estaban escritos sus nombres y el de Bambi.

**S.** Éramos tan jóvenes.  
**Q**. Sí...  
**S.** Si no se han borrado es por algo... Se escuchará tal vez un poco estúpido, pero creo que la pared estaba esperando a que tú y yo nos reuniéramos de nuevo.  
**Q.** Tienes razón.  
**S. **Prométeme que nunca te volverás a ir y que jamás me quitarás a mi hija.  
**Q.** Te lo prometo mi amor. (besándola)  
**S. **Somos una perfecta familia, no lo olvides.  
**Q.** Jamás mi amor.

Se despidieron de la familia de Edgar y luego regresaron a su restaurante.

**Q.** Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor, a pesar de que tu vida no ha sido nada fácil tu corazón no se ha endurecido, por el contrario sigues siendo la chica sensible y solidaria de siempre.  
**S.** Mientras pueda ayudarle a las personas que más lo necesitan con gusto lo haré, además quiero ser feliz el resto de mi vida, tú y mi hija me hacen muy feliz.  
**Q**. Ese es mi propósito mi amor, hacerte feliz para recompensarte todo el tiempo que estuvimos separadas.  
**S.** Te adoro mi princesa. (abrazándola)

Más tarde.

**S.** Chicos, Quinn salió con Elise a comprarle pañales, así que tenemos exactamente 15 minutos para planearlo todo, necesito ideas y que me ayuden porque el próximo viernes le pediré que se case conmigo.  
**Bl**. Definitivamente tiene que ser algo muy, pero muy romántico.  
**Sam.** Cocínale su platillo favorito y en la cena se lo pides.  
**S.** Buena idea.  
**B.** Sí, podemos hacerlo en este restaurante que es el primero que abrimos, donde se reencontraron y donde concibieron a su hija.  
**S**. Jejejeje.  
**Bl.** Ya tienes el anillo?  
**S.** No, también en eso ocupo su ayuda, así que necesito que alguno de ustedes distraiga a Quinn porque conociendo sus celos de inmediato sospechará algo al ver que no estoy a su lado.  
**Bl**. Yo te ayudo con eso, la invitaré a desayunar.  
**S.** Gracias, entonces mañana iremos a comprar el anillo.  
**B.** Qué emoción.  
**Sam.** Agghhh no entiendo cuál es tu obsesión por casarte, la soltería es lo mejor, pero es tu vida y tú sabes lo que haces.  
**S.** Quiero que mi perfecta familia sea legal, eso es todo, además sé que eso hará muy feliz a Quinn.  
**Sam.** Mmm ok.

A la rubia se le hizo un poco extraña la invitación de Blaine a desayunar, le pidió a su novia que los acompañara, pero la morena se excusó al decirle que por algo Blaine la invitaba solamente a ella, que tal vez quería platicar a solas.

En cuanto la rubia salió del departamento para encontrarse con su amigo, Santana tomó a su hija, pasó por Brittany a su departamento, Sam ya se encontraba ahí también.

**S**. Es hora de irnos, burbujita nos acompañará.  
**B**. Qué emoción.  
**Sam.** Iremos a las joyerías más exclusivas, le tienes que comprar una buena piedra a tu novia.  
**S.** Lo haré.

En la cafetería donde Blaine esperaba a Quinn...

**Q.** Perdón por el retraso, había demasiado tráfico.  
**Bl.** No te preocupes y Elise?  
**Q**. Santana se empeñó en quedarse a cuidar de ella, y la verdad es que me hizo un gran favor jejeje.  
**Bl**. Genial... Bien, el motivo por el cual te invite a desayunar, es para platicar sobre la terapia de la que te hablé.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**Bl. **Pero primero hay que ordenar el desayuno.  
**Q.** Está bien.

En un centro comercial.

**S. **Estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en salir disfrazada de casa, medio mundo nos reconoce.  
**Sam**. Jajaja en unos minutos publicarán alguna nota y mencionarán que estamos aquí buscando anillos de compromiso.  
**S.** Nooooo, no me pueden echar a perder la sorpresa para mi mujer.**  
****B.** Fingiremos que es Sam quien está buscando el anillo de bodas.  
**S.** Quinn jamás lo creería.  
**B. **Quién sabe, Sam es muy bueno actuando, si él se esfuerza un poquito te aseguro que le creerá, puede decirle que se enamoró de una chica y decidió sentar cabeza.  
**Sam**. Mmmm mira lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarte Santana.  
**S.** Bueno vamos a entrar.

En la cafetería.

**Bl**. Le pedí a Kitty que me recomendara algún doctor especializado en terapia familiar, me dio el nombre de uno muy importante que te podrá ayudar para controlar tus celos.  
**Q.** Blaine, estos días mis celos han estado muy controlados desde que Santana me pidió otro hijo, eso hizo que me llenara de mucha confianza, no creo que sea necesario acudir a esa terapia.  
**Bl.** No está demás que lo hagas, Santana a pesar de prácticamente no tener tiempo continúa yendo con el doctor Sheldon, por lo menos una vez a la semana, deberías aprovechar ese mismo día para ir tú.  
**Q.** Lo voy a pensar, pero sinceramente no te prometo nada, estoy mejorando yo sola, verás que los celos desaparecerán de un momento a otro.  
**Bl.** Ojalá.

En el centro comercial...

**B.** Este.  
**Sam.** No, algo más grande, ella es una chica acostumbrada a lujos, no seas tacaña Santana. (susurrando)  
**S.** Mmmm no sé...  
**X. **Qué es lo que buscan? Podrían ser un poco más específicos?  
**B.** Definitivamente tiene que ser una piedra grande pero lujosa y elegante, verás la novia de mi amigo es una chica acostumbrada a lujos, a vestir bien, asistió a una de las universidades más importantes del país, ha viajado a muchas partes del mundo, tiene clase.  
**X.** Ok... Creo que tengo la pieza indicada para ella... Es este, un diamante de 4 quilates de corte Ashoka, aderezado con pavé de diamantes y platino.  
**B.** Woooow.  
**S.** Es hermoso.  
**Sam.** Lo es.**  
****B**. Qué precio tiene?  
**X**. $200,000 dólares.  
**Sam.** Me lo llevo.

La latina comenzó a toser ya que se estaba ahogando.

**X.** Se encuentra bien señorita?  
**S.** Sí gracias.  
**X.** Haré la nota.  
**Sam.** En serio San, se te hizo caro?  
**S**. Me quedaré prácticamente en la calle, en este momento no tengo dinero, me gasté lo que me pagaron en el programa para terminar de liquidar el departamento.  
**Sam.** Santana al final de mes lo recuperarás, nos está yendo maravillosamente en el restaurante.  
**B.** Pues si es algo caro para nosotros, aún no somos precisamente millonarios, pero creo que Quinn se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo tenga en su dedo.  
**S.** Ok, tienen razón, lo compraré.  
**Sam**. Felicidades.

Más tarde en el restaurante.

**S.** Nena.**  
****Q**. Bebé, dónde estaban, por qué vienen juntos?  
**Sam.** Invité a mis hermanas a desayunar.  
**B.** Así es, luego fuimos a una plaza comercial porque Sam le quiere regalar algo a una chica con la que está saliendo.  
**Q.** Ohhh.  
**E. **Daaaaaaahhhh.  
**Q.** Ven aquí mi burbujita, tienes hambre?  
**S**. Le di de desayunar en casa.  
**Q**. Sabes que ella no perdona su leche.  
**S.** Jejeje cierto.  
**Q**. Vamos mi amor a darte de comer, antes de ponerme a trabajar.  
**S.** Estaré en la cocina con los chicos.  
**Q**. Ok amor (besándola)  
**S.** Te extrañé.  
**Q.** Yo también amor. (besándola otra vez)

En la cocina...

**S.** Entonces les parece bien el plan?  
**Sam.** Pues a mí no tanto, eso de tener que cerrar el restaurante más temprano nos dejará pérdidas.  
**B.** Pero el otro seguirá abierto, no te preocupes.  
**Bl.** Sugar, aunque te quedes unas horas extra sabes que te las pagaremos.  
**Su.** No se preocupen por eso chicos, ustedes son más que mis amigos por supuesto que ayudaré en algo así.  
**S.** Mañana es el gran día chicos, por fin.  
**Bl**. Ya que está todo planeado, entonces me voy al otro restaurante, por cierto Santana la chica que recomendaste es muy trabajadora y tiene muy buen sazón, Tina está encantada con su ayuda, se llevan muy bien.  
**S.** Qué bueno, esa chica necesita del trabajo, tiene 4 hijos y está sola.  
**B.** Pobre.  
**Bl**. Bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana.  
**S.** Cuídate.  
**Sam.** Me voy contigo, necesito checar alguna papelería que está allá.  
**Bl. **Ok...

La latina prácticamente no pudo dormir en la noche, estaba muy inquieta y nerviosa por lo que pasaría ese día.

**Q. **Pasa algo amor?  
**S. **No nena, duerme.  
**Q.** No puedes dormir?  
**S. **Tengo insomnio.  
**Q.** Y si te abrazo crees que podrás conciliar el sueño?  
**S.** Podría funcionar princesa.  
**Q**. Entonces ven acá mi cielo.  
**S.** Podemos hacer el amor? Tal vez eso me de sueño.  
**Q**. Jajajaja ok amor, tú déjamelo todo a mí.  
**S.** Wanky.

Luego de tener una ronda de sexo bastante placentera, finalmente la latina pudo dormir.

En la mañana...

**Q**. Mi amor te pasa algo?  
**S.** No nena.  
**Q**. Casi no has probado tu desayuno.  
**S.** Estoy un poco abrumada por las grabaciones de la segunda temporada del programa, me quitará algo de tiempo y no me gusta, eso es todo.  
**Q**. Ni me lo recuerdes, odio ese maldito programa.  
**S.** Ven aquí princesa hermosa, sabes que te adoro (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Lo sé y me gusta.  
**S.** Vámonos al restaurante.  
**Q**. En tu coche?  
**S.** No, vamos en el tuyo.  
**Q**. Ok.

Horas más tarde.

**S.** Britt es el momento.  
**B.** Ok... Mucha suerte (susurrando)... Q necesito de tu ayuda.  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**B. **Punk está por cumplir años y quiero regalarle algo bonito, me acompañas al centro comercial para escoger algo?  
**Q. **No quiero dejar sola a Santana.  
**B. **Quinnie, eres mi mejor amiga, necesito tu ayuda, además no nos tardaremos mucho, podemos ir y venir rápido.  
**S. **Acompáñala nena, además aquí queda aún bastante trabajo.  
**Q.** Ok... Me llamas por cualquier cosa mi amor, me llevaré a la nena.  
**S. **Ok princesa, nos vemos al rato.

Las rubias y la pequeña Elise salieron del restaurante rumbo al centro comercial, la chica de ojos azules quería distraer a su amiga para darle tiempo a Santana de preparar todo para pedirle que fuera su esposa.

Más tarde…

**S. **Por fin se fue el último cliente, pensé que nunca lo haría.  
**Su**. Yo también estaba muy desesperada.  
**S. **Ok, entonces recuerda, espera en la puerta trasera a Quinn le dices que estoy en uno de los privados del restaurante, espera cinco minutos y luego te puedes ir a casa.  
**Su**. Perfecto.  
**S.** Estoy nerviosa.  
**Su**. Todo saldrá bien.

En el centro comercial…

**B. **Le fascinará esta chaqueta, estoy muy segura.  
**Q.** Por fin encontraste algo que te gustó (rodando los ojos) No me ha llamado Santana.  
**B. **Tal vez tiene mucho trabajo.  
**Q.** Mmmm y no contesta.  
**B. **Si quieres regresa al restaurante, yo me puedo llevar a Elise a mi departamento y luego pasan por ella.  
**Q.** Pues...  
**B. **Quinn soy la madrina de tu hija, qué acaso no me tienes confianza? Además la bebé ya está dormida, no te preocupes tomo un taxi y te llamo en cuanto llegue al departamento.  
**Q.** Está bien.

Las rubias se despidieron y la chica de ojos verdes se dirigió directamente hacia el restaurante.

En el restaurante.

**Su**. Ya se tardó Quinn... Necesito ir al baño... Diablos iré rápido.

En el departamento de Britt.

**B.** Hey Pucky...  
**P.** Necesitamos hablar.  
**B.** Pasa algo?  
**P.** Sí.  
**B.** No me asustes.

De vuelta en el restaurante...

**S.** Ya se tardó mi Quinnie... Mmmm acomodaré todo otra vez.

La latina estaba muy nerviosa, así que se puso de pie para empezar a mover los cubiertos, de pronto sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

**S.** Llegaste mi amor.

Lo hice mi vida.

Santana se quedó helada cuando escuchó esa voz, rápidamente quitó esos brazos de su cintura y volteó sólo para comprobar de quien se trataba.

**S.** Hanna.  
**H. **Sí mi amor, volví.

Aún impactada de ver a la chica frente ella, no pudo reaccionar cuando se le abalanzó para besarla apasionadamente, la latina trató de separarla de ella lo más pronto posible.

**Q. **Santana!  
**S. **Quinn! (asustada) No-o es lo que crees.  
**Q.** No? Acaso no es tu ex novia con la que te estás besando? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Déjame explicarte.  
**Q.** No hay nada que explicar y ahora sí no vi visiones, sabía que no me amabas, pero había otra forma de decírmelo y no engañándome de esta manera tan vil, por qué lo hiciste? Yo no merecía que me fueras infiel, jamás te lo voy a perdonar Santana.  
**S.** No Quinn, espera.  
**H.** Déjala.  
**S. **Noooo! Quinn, amor!  
**Su**. Qué pasa? (desconcertada)  
**S. **Quinn!

Santana trató de alcanzar a su novia, pero al llegar a la puerta la rubia la cerró rápidamente con llave, impidiendo que la morena saliera a la calle.

**S. **Sugar trae las llaves rápido por favor.  
**Su.** Voy por ellas a la oficina.  
**H.** Santana vamos a hablar.  
**S. **Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, hace casi un año te fuiste y me dejaste claro que no podías estar conmigo, a qué volviste?  
**H. **Mi hijo me convenció de volver por ti, sé que nuestro amor es muy grande y a pesar de que tienes una hija con esa tipa sé que no te desentenderás de ella por estar conmigo.  
**S. **Qué acaso no te diste cuenta? Estoy con Quinn ella es mi novia, por nada del mundo la dejaría para regresar contigo, maldita sea la hora en que regresaste y precisamente hoy.  
**Su**. Aquí están las llaves.

Santana abrió la puerta sólo para constatar que el auto de la rubia no se encontraba ahí.

**S. **Ahhh maldita sea, no traje mi auto.  
**Su**. Llévate el mío.  
**S. **Tengo que alcanzarla.

La lluvia iba llorando de rabia y dolor al sentirse engañada, tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

**Q.** Necesito tu ayuda.

Para la mala fortuna de la latina, la ruta que decidió tomar para llegar más rápido a su departamento estaba atascada de tráfico, intentó llamar varias veces al teléfono de Quinn pero no recibió respuesta.

En la entrada del edificio donde vivían las chicas…

**Q.** Gracias por venir Hunter.  
**Hu**. Te dije que podías contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, qué necesitas?  
**Q.** Que me ayudes a salir de este lugar.  
**Hu**. Ok.

La rubia tomó una maleta y echó algo de su ropa en ella, en otra pequeña guardó algunas cosas de su hija, Hunter bajó las maletas para llevarlas al auto de la chica.

Finalmente la latina llegó a su departamento.

**S.** Nena déjame explicarte.  
**Q.** Apártate de mi camino.  
**S. **A dónde vas?  
**Q.** Voy por mi hija.  
**S. **Quinnie, escúchame bien, lo que viste no significa nada, yo ni siquiera sabía que ella había vuelto a la ciudad.  
**Q.** Y piensas que te voy a creer? Es obvio que planeaste todo con Brittany para que pudieras estar sola toda la tarde con esa golfa.  
**S. **Claro que no, yo planeé otra cosa para ti y para mí, créeme.  
**Q.** Déjame pasar.  
**S. **Tú no te vas a ir de nuestro hogar, tú te vas a quedar aquí donde perteneces junto a mí y nuestra hija. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** Me engañaste. (llorando)  
**S.** No lo hice.  
**Q.** Quítate Santana.  
**S. **No, tú no te vas a ir ya te lo dije, no me puedes dejar, me lo prometiste, me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, recuerda que tenemos una perfecta familia. (tomándole muy fuerte las muñecas)  
**Q.** Me estás lastimando.  
**S. **No te vayas mi amor yo te amo, no me dejes te lo suplico.  
**Q**. Me amas? Y por eso te revuelcas con esa puta?  
**S.** No mi amor yo soy solo tuya.  
**Q**. No te creo, suéltame! Me dices que me amas sólo para hacerme creer que no tienes nada que ver con esa, pero no soy tan estúpida como lo piensas, quítate de mi camino.  
**S.** No! Tú no te vas a ir de aquí nunca, tú eres mía y de nadie más, nos vamos a casar tendremos otro hijo y continuaremos con esta perfecta familia.  
**Q**. Que te quites!

La rubia jamás en su vida pensó tener que llegar a hacer lo que hizo, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en los genitales a Santana lo que provocó que de inmediato cayera al piso por el fuerte dolor.

**S.** Dios mío... Quinn!

La rubia salió rápidamente para tocar en el departamento de Brittany.

**B.** Quinnie? Tan pronto están aquí? Cómo les fue?  
**Q.** Vengo por mi hija.  
**B. **Pasa está con Puck en el sofá.

Sin decir una sola palabra la rubia le quitó de los brazos a su hija al chico de cresta, luego salió rápidamente del departamento.

**B. **Qué fue eso?  
**P. **Ni idea, dónde crees que esté Santana?  
**B. **Oh cielos, vamos a su departamento.

Los chicos entraron al departamento de la latina ya que la puerta estaba abierta, le encontraron a una en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

**B. **Sanny!  
**S. **Deténganla por favor, no permitan que se vaya.  
**B. **Pero qué pasó? Puck ayúdame a levantarla.  
**P.** Sí.  
**S.** Hanna volvió, volvió en el momento más inoportuno, llegó antes que Quinn al restaurante, me sorprendió y me besó y ella lo vio todo, ahora piensa que le fui infiel.  
**P.** No puedo creer que lo haya hecho.  
**S.** Sabías que estaba aquí? Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
**P.** Hoy se presentó en mi negocio, sólo fue para decirme que había regresado para luchar por tu amor y que iba a decírtelo en ese momento, no pensé que lo fuera a hacer, por eso vine a contárselo a mi novia.  
**B.** No te llamé porque creí que las interrumpiría, no sabes cómo me arrepiento por no haberlo hecho.  
**S.** Y Elise?  
**P.** Se la llevó.  
**S.** Ayúdenme a buscarla por favor, necesito explicarle todo.  
**P.** Pero dónde crees que se haya metido?  
**S.** Tal vez fue para la casa que compró, hace unos días la vendedora nos entregó las llaves y creo que ya no están, vamos para allá yo tengo una copia de las llaves en mi habitación.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia la casa, pero estaba completamente vacía.

**S.** No puede ser!  
**B. **Apagó su celular.  
**S. **Dónde estás Quinn?  
**P. **Vamos a buscarla a los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad.  
**S. **Sí por favor.

En un hotel.

**Hu**. Creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi casa ahí te sentirás más cómoda.  
**Q.** Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptar, mientras el cerrajero va a cambiar las llaves a la casa que compré, me quedaré aquí.  
**Hu**. Tuviste una muy buena idea al no registrarte con tu nombre.  
**Q.** No quiero que me encuentre, no quiero volverla ver en mi vida, y me aseguraré que tampoco vea a mi hija, le haré pagar todo el daño que me hizo al serme infiel.  
**Hu.** Yo me ocuparé de eso, te voy a ayudar, qué le pasó a tus muñecas?  
**Q.** Ella me sujetó muy fuerte.  
**Hu**. Vaya.

Las horas pasaron y jamás encontraron a la rubia, muy cansados regresaron al departamento de Brittany y Blaine.

**Bl.** Chicos, pasa algo? Santana estuve tocando tu puerta para que me contaras las buenas noticias pero nunca abriste, por qué estás llorando?

Hubo un silencio.

**B. **Ven Sanny siéntate.  
**Bl.** Chicos, no me asusten, díganme por favor qué pasa?  
**S. **Se fue Blaine, ella solo se fue...otra vez.  
**Bl.** No...

Brittany le platicó todo a Blaine mientras Puck trataba de consolar a Santana.

**P. **Ya no llores Santana, la vamos a encontrar, yo tengo muchos contactos ahora mismo les llamaré y verás que pronto la localizaremos.  
**S. **Qué voy a hacer sin ellas? Son todo para mí.

A primera hora del día siguiente los chicos se dieron a la tarea de buscar a la rubia, sin ningún éxito.

**S**. Voy a ir a la policía, me tienen que ayudar a encontrarla pueden estar en peligro.  
**X**. Santana López?  
**S**. Soy yo.**  
****X**. Le vengo a entregar un documento judicial.**  
****S**. A mí?**  
****X**. Firme aquí por favor.  
**S**. Ok...  
**B**. Qué es San?**  
****S**. No puede ser...  
**Bl**. Qué?  
**S.** Quinn me está demandando por violencia intrafamiliar y exige la custodia de Elise.  
**B.** Violencia intrafamiliar?  
**S.** Ella no me puede quitar a mi hija, me lo prometió. (llorando)  
**Bl**. Necesitamos un abogado, llamaré a Mercedes tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar a conseguir a alguien.  
**S.** Por qué me hace esto? Ni si quiera me dejó explicarle nada.  
**B.** Es por sus celos Sanny.  
**H.** Santana podemos hablar?  
**S. **Qué haces aquí?  
**H. **Mi amor, vamos a hablar de nuestra relación.  
**S. **Tú rompiste con esa relación hace mucho tiempo, no me apoyaste ni aceptaste casarte conmigo, ya no te amo, amo a Quinn.  
**H**. Te enamoraste otra vez de ella? Ya no recuerdas lo mucho que te hizo sufrir?  
**S.** Eso está en el pasado, ahora ella es mi novia, la amo y tenemos una hija, si Quinn no vuelve conmigo me las vas a pagar Hanna Martin.  
**H.** Qué?  
**B. **Es mejor que te vayas de aquí Hanna, ella ya no te ama, entiéndelo.  
**H. **Pero...  
**Bl. **Rory, acompaña a la señorita a la salida.  
**Ro.** Ok.**  
****H. **No hace falta, me voy.

Hanna salió del restaurante.

**Bl.** Mercedes viene para acá.  
**S. **Quinn no me puede quitar a mi hija, además no la golpeé.  
**B.** Tranquila Sanny.

Mercedes llegó acompañada de un abogado.

**M**. Lo siento mucho Santana, pero te aseguro que el abogado Lerman arreglará todo.  
**L. **Iré al juzgado para verificar esta demanda, estaremos en contacto señorita Santana.  
**S.** Gracias.

Los siguientes días fueron horribles para la latina, se la pasaba en su departamento, llorando y abrazando la ropita de Elise o el oso de Bambi.

Finalmente se llegó la audiencia donde se enfrentaría con Quinn en la corte.

**S.** No ha llegado? Necesito verla.  
**B. **Tranquilízate.

La chica de ojos verdes, Hunter y su abogado llegaron.

**S. **Hunter? Qué hace con ese idiota?  
**Bl.** Esto no pinta nada bien. (mueca)

La audiencia comenzó, el abogado de Quinn era uno de los más importantes del país y eso preocupó a Mercedes.

Quinn en su declaración mencionó que en el pasado Santana la había golpeado, que la embriagó para intentar asesinar a Elise y había estado a punto de golpearla otra vez, el abogado mostró el expediente médico que constataba todo y mostró fotos de las muñecas de la rubia, la latina no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Por su parte el abogado de Santana presentó las pruebas de ADN que demostraban que ella era madre biológica de Elise y que la pequeña jamás había sido tocada por la latina.

El juez convocó a una audiencia más donde decidiría qué hacer con la custodia de Elise.

En el estacionamiento.

**S**. La tengo que alcanzar.**  
****M**. No Santana, espera no es conveniente.

Pero la latina no hizo caso.

**S. **Quinn! Amor necesitamos hablar.  
**Q.** No me llames así.  
**S. **Te amo mi cielo, yo no te fui infiel, te lo juro, Hanna llegó por sorpresa yo no sabía que había vuelto.  
**Q.** No te creo.  
**Hu**. Sube al auto Quinn.  
**S.** Tú no te metas hijo de puta!  
**Bl.** San...  
**S.** Amor, regresa a casa por favor, nuestra hija nos necesita juntas.  
**Q.** Solo por eso me mientes al decirme que me amas verdad? Para que no te quite a Elise, pero jamás volveré a tu lado, yo no seré una cornuda otra vez.  
**S. **Quinn... Te amo... Te lo suplico vamos a hablar, hazlo por Elise (tomándola de la mano)  
**Q.** No me toques... Papá tenía mucha razón al decirme que no tenía idea del por qué había vuelto con un fenómeno como tú, soy una estúpida, pero ya abrí los ojos y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a ver a mi hija, así sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

Santana sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando escuchaba esas palabras... Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

**S.** Si tú me quitas a mi hija, juro que jamás te lo perdonaré.  
**Q.** Vámonos Hunter.

La rubia subió al auto para luego irse de ahí.

**B.** Sanny... (abrazándola)  
**S.** Para ella siempre he sido un fenómeno.  
**Bl**. Para nosotros no.  
**Sam.** Maldita bruja.  
**M.** Te dije que ella no había cambiado.  
**S. **Salgamos de aquí.

En el departamento de la latina...

**B.** Come algo Sanny.**  
****S.** No tengo hambre, no sé si algún día vuelva a tener hambre, hace dos semanas que no veo a mi hija, ella me va a olvidar Britt... Me va a olvidar.  
**M.** No lo hará, el abogado no permitirá que te la quite.  
**S.** Pero el abogado de Hunter es de los más importantes... Además ese imbécil tiene muchas influencias... Sabía que el hijo de puta andaba tras los huesos de Quinn.  
**B.** La está ayudando, pero no creo que tenga algo con él.  
**S.** Pero lo tendrá Britt... Estoy segura que esos dos terminarán juntos y mi Elise lo comenzará a ver como su padre.  
**B.** Eso no va a pasar.  
**S.** Odio mi vida.

Santana fue directo a su habitación.

**S.** Otra vez estamos solas Bambi, al menos tú nunca me vas a dejar...

En el hotel de Quinn.

**Q.** Ya no llores mi amor.  
**Hu**. Le pasa algo?  
**Q.** No lo sé... Ha estado llorando así desde hace dos semanas, ya la llevé al médico pero no tiene nada.  
**Hu**. Crees que extrañe a Santana?  
**Q.** Espero que no, se tiene que acostumbrar a estar sin ella, en cuanto me den su custodia, regresaré a Chicago con mis padres.  
**Hu**. Pensé que te quedarías.**  
****Q**. No, aquí no hay nada que me detenga.  
**Hu**. Ohhh.

Al siguiente día la audiencia fue más rápida, el juez no tardó en deliberar y decidió que las chicas compartirían la custodia de Elise por igual, pero que Santana solo la podría ver dos días a la semana debido a su pasado violento, además para seguridad de la rubia, el juez extendió una orden de restricción contra Santana, no se le podría acercar a la chica de ojos verdes a una distancia menor de 500 metros.

**S.** Dos días, solo dos malditos días? Y qué voy a hacer con ellos?  
**M.** Santana, por fortuna el abogado consiguió eso, las pruebas que presentó Quinn contra ti eran muy contundentes.  
**S.** Pero dos días... Dios mío.

De pronto la chica de ojos azules comenzó a llorar.

**S. **Qué pasa Britt?  
**B. **Es mi culpa Sanny, perdóname...  
**S. **Tu culpa?  
**B. **Sí... Cuando la embriagaste y la llevé al hospital le dije al doctor que pusiera todo en su expediente, también el día que estuviste a punto de golpearla cuando no quería comer, porque tenía miedo que le hicieras algo malo, y ahora eso lo usó en tu contra, perdóname.  
**S.** No llores Britt... No vale la pena.

En el hotel de Quinn.

**Hu**. Tranquilízate Quinn.  
**Q. **Cómo me pides eso? Se suponía que yo me quedaría con Elise y no la tendría que compartir, me lo aseguraste!  
**Hu**. No me imaginé que el juez tomaría esa decisión, pero por lo menos Santana ya no se te podrá acercar.  
**Q. **Ahora me voy a tener que quedar en Los Ángeles y necesitaré de la autorización de esa traidora para poder viajar con mi hija.  
**Hu**. Lo siento.  
**Q. **Me mudaré a mi casa, es lo mejor.  
**Hu**. Te ayudaré.

En el departamento de Santana.

**B. **Cuándo vas a regresar a trabajar?  
**S. **En cuanto termine de hacer algo.  
**B. **Qué cosa?  
**S. **Vamos a comprar pintura.  
**B. **Pintura?  
**S. **Sí... Mi bebé necesita de una habitación hermosa para cuando la tenga en casa, voy a remodelar su habitación.  
**B. **No piensas hablar con Quinn?  
**S. **De qué? Acaso no viste la cara de decepción y enojo que puso cuando el juez no le otorgó la custodia de Elise? Ella me odia y eso no va a cambiar, no volverá a mi lado y es algo que tengo que aceptar.  
**B.** Pero la amas.  
**S. **Con toda mi alma pero por la orden de restricción no lo puedo hacer, no pondré en juego esos miserables dos días que podré estar junto a burbujita, además estoy harta de ser su víctima, ella no me va a aplastar nunca más, si piensa que me derrumbaré como cuando me dejó por primera vez está muy equivocada, ahora tengo a Elise que es quien me mantendrá fuerte, a partir de hoy todo lo que haga será por y para ella.  
**B.** Tienes razón, tu hija es lo más importante.

Las chicas fueron a comprar pintura y algunos vinilos para pared para remodelar la habitación.

**Sam.** Para qué soy bueno?  
**S. **Para que nos ayudes a sacar esta cama y algunos muebles.  
**Sam**. Vas a tirar la cama?  
**S.** Sí, ya no la necesito, esta habitación será solo de Elise.  
**Sam**. Muy bien.  
**S.** También voy a cambiar los muebles de la sala, no quiero conservar nada que me recuerde a ella, venderé el anillo.  
**Sam**. Los muebles?  
**S.** Sí, de seguro le servirán a alguien ya no los quiero, Quinn y yo tuvimos mucho sexo en ellos.  
**B**. Demasiada información Santana!  
**S**. Lo siento.  
**Bl**. Aquí estoy hermanos.  
**Sam.** Llegas en el momento indicado.

Mientras Blaine y Sam bajaban los muebles a la calle, las chicas comenzaron a pintar la habitación.  
**  
****B.** Lindos colores.  
**S. **Dignos de una princesita.  
**B. **Por fin la verás.  
**S. **Sí, ya no aguanto, por eso la habitación tiene que estar lista.  
**B. **No puedo creer que tu relación con Q haya terminado así.  
**S. **Ni yo, pero estaba destinado a ser un desastre desde el principio, ni modo.  
**B.** Ya encontrarás a la chica indicada.  
**S.** No, yo no me vuelvo a involucrar en una relación con nadie, el amor no está hecho para mí, mi único amor es y será Elise.  
**B.** Tengo miedo.  
**S. **De qué?  
**B. **De comportarme como Q, de ser tan celosa con Puck... Lo que pasó con Sam me dejó traumada. (puchero)  
**S.** Estamos jodidas... Mejor te hubiera pedido a ti ser mi novia, sería más fácil.  
**B.** Jajaja me imagino que sí.  
**S.** Estoy segura que en un mundo paralelo tú y yo somos pareja.  
**B.** Jajaja sí y ya estaríamos casadas.  
**S. **Seguro que sí y viviríamos en Nueva York.  
**B. **Y Q?  
**S. **Ella solo sería nuestra amiga, aunque estoy segurísima que me habría acostado con ella.  
**B. **Qué?  
**S. **Obviamente cuando tú y yo no estuviéramos juntas... Sería algo así como una cosa de una vez… O de dos jajaja pero nada más.  
**B.** Me gusta ese mundo paralelo.  
**S. **A mí también, pero éste es el que nos tocó vivir y hay que intentar ser felices.  
**B**. Lo seremos Santana, te quiero mucho hermanita hermosa.  
**S**. Y yo a ti Britt, Britt. (sonriendo)

Cuando los chicos regresaron ayudaron a sus hermanas a pintar la habitación.

**Sam.** Quedó muy linda.  
**S. **Mmmm falta algo.

La latina tomó la brocha y pintó sobre el nombre de Quinn hasta borrarlo.

**S.** Ahora si está perfecta.  
**Bl.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Ah por cierto, ayúdenme a sacar el resto de la ropa de Quinn.  
**Sam.** A dónde?  
**S. **A la basura.  
**Bl.** Santana...  
**S. **Qué? Ella no regresó por su ropa y a mí me estorba, haré lo que hizo mi padre con las cosas de Maribel, tirarlas a la basura.  
**Bl.** No harás eso, yo se la llevaré a donde esté.  
**Sam.** Pareciera que eres más amigo de Quinn que de Santana.  
**Bl.** Solo hago lo correcto.  
**Sam**. Patrañas...

Pero Quinn no contestó la llamada de Blaine.

Finalmente el día en que Santana vería a su hija llegó, en compañía de su abogado fue a la casa de la rubia, pero tuvo que estacionarse a 500 m de ahí para no violar la orden de restricción.

**L.** Ahora vuelvo.  
**S.** Sí.

10 minutos después...

**L.** Aquí tiene a su hija.

En cuanto Santana vio su pequeña no puedo evitar llorar cuando la tuvo en sus manos.

**S.** Mi bebita...

Elise estaba un poco desconcertada cuando la vio, pero luego de estarla observando, finalmente la reconoció y manoteó mucho por la emoción de verla.

**S.** No me has olvidado mi vida, me extrañaste?  
**E.** Dududublrblr daaaa maaaaaa.  
**L.** Me parece que dice que sí.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo Elise.

Esos dos días los dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su hija, no se despegaron ni un momento y la pequeñita estaba muy contenta a su lado.

**B.** Ahhh mi ahijada bella, perdón que llegamos sin avisar, pero queríamos verla.  
**Sam.** La extrañamos mucho, además sin ella me ha sido muy difícil conseguir los números de las chicas.  
**S.** Jajaja idiota.

Un mes y medio después.

**B.** Esta precioso el pastel de Elise, verdad que me quedó divino?  
**K.** Maravilloso... Siento lo tuyo y lo de Puck.  
**B.** Fue lo mejor Kitty, la verdad es que siento que no estoy siendo muy sincera con él, lo amo mucho pero no quiero convertirme en una novia celosa, él no cambiará su estilo de vida por mí, sé que no me es infiel pero desgraciadamente soy muy insegura.  
**K.** Toma terapia, eso te puede ayudar a recuperar tu seguridad para que puedas volver al lado de Puck.  
**B.** Lo haré.  
**S. **Chicas ya están llegando los invitados, que buena idea tuviste al invitar al equipo de producción con sus hijos Brittany.  
**B.** Esta será una fiesta infantil inolvidable.  
**K.** Wooow 1 año de Elise.  
**S.** Ya casi camina. (sonriendo)

Elise estaba un poco desconcertada de ver tanta gente, no estaba muy acostumbrada al ruido y estuvo bastante necia en su fiesta, pero Santana sabía cómo tranquilizarla, la pequeñita intentó apagar la vela de su pastel, con ayuda de Santana finalmente lo consiguió, Elise aplaudió muy feliz.

Justo antes del primer aniversario de la pequeña, Blaine finalmente logró comunicarse con Quinn, le llevó el resto de su ropa y a pesar de que la rubia no quiso tocar para nada el tema de Santana, aceptó que él fungiera como intermediario para recoger a su hija los días que le tocara estar con la latina.

Cierto día que Blaine fue por Elise...

**S.** Paso algo? Por qué tienes esa cara?  
**Bl.** Nada grave, Quinn me dijo que Elise ya camina desde hace 3 días.  
**S.** Diablos... Se suponía que yo tenía que estar presente cuando sucediera eso, me perdí los primeros pasos de mi bebé. (enorme puchero)  
**Bl**. Lo siento.  
**S.** Ya no importa... Ahora tendré que tener más cuidado contigo mi gordita hermosa.  
**E.** Jajajajaja.

En el restaurante.

**Sam.** Maldita sea estoy lleno de trabajo.  
**Bl.** Hace falta Quinn.  
**S.** Ella por nada del mundo va a volver, ni se hagan ilusiones.  
**Sam.** Deberíamos de comprarle su parte.  
**Bl.** No nos alcanza.  
**Sam**. Tal vez a nosotros no, pero conozco una persona que estaría encantado de ser nuestro socio.  
**B.** Quién?  
**Sam**. Puck...  
**B**. Mmmm.  
**S**. Sería 1000 veces mejor tenerlo a él como socio que a la rubia.  
**Sam.** Hay que convocar a una junta, le avisaré a Quinn y a Puck, espero que esa rubia psicópata acepte vender.  
**S.** Yo no podré estar presente por la orden de restricción, pero ojalá que le quiera vender su parte a Noah.

Cierto día.

**S. **Está bien Blaine, ya veré quién me puede ayudar, que todo salga bien.

La latina colgó el teléfono.

**Su.** Pasa algo?  
**S.** Blaine no podrá acompañarme a recoger a Elise a casa de Quinn, al parecer a Kitty le cayó algo mal y la llevó al médico, ahora no sé cómo le voy a hacer para poder ir por mi hija.  
**Su.** Yo puedo acompañarte.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Su**. Sí, no creo que Quinn no me quiera entregar a burbujita.  
**S.** Gracias Sugar.

En casa de Quinn.  
**  
****Q**. Sugar, qué sorpresa...  
**Su.** Hola Q, vengo por Elise, Blaine está en el hospital con Kitty al parecer está enferma o algo así, espero que no te moleste el que yo haya venido por la niña.  
**Q.** No te preocupes...  
**Su**. Quinn puedo hablar contigo de lo que pasó esa noche?  
**Q.** No hay nada de qué hablar.  
**Su**. Claro que lo hay, nunca dejaste a Santana que te explicara nada, aunque me odies y me corras de tu casa me vas a tener que escuchar.  
**Q.** Sugar por favor...  
**Su**. Santana en ningún momento te engañó con Hanna, yo estoy prácticamente todo el día en el restaurante y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, esa noche Santana se encontraba ahí porque entre todos organizamos la cena de compromiso en la que Santana te pediría ser su esposa.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**Su.** Sí, estuvimos toda la semana organizándola, Sam y Brittany la ayudaron a escoger tu anillo, los demás nos ocupamos de la cena, ese día cerramos el restaurante más temprano para que ustedes dos tuvieron esa cena privada, se suponía que yo debía de recibirte e indicarte dónde se encontraba Santana, desafortunadamente la naturaleza me jugó mal y tuve que ir al baño, supongo que en ese momento Hanna entró al restaurante, yo no me di cuenta por eso cuando llegaste te dije que Santana te esperaba, de verdad crees que si yo hubiera sabido que Hanna y Santana tenían algo te habría dejado entrar? Hanna llegó de sorpresa, nadie nos lo imaginamos, Santana te ocultó algunas cosas y claro que le pidió a Brittany que te distrajera pero era para darte la sorpresa.  
**Q.** Dios mío...  
**Su.** Al día siguiente Hanna regresó al restaurante para tratar de hablar con Santana, pero ella de inmediato la corrió y le dijo que solamente a ti te amaba y que no volviera jamás, Santana nunca te engañó, te ama y te es 100% fiel, la juzgaste muy mal Quinn, cometiste un grave error al no escucharla.  
**Q.** No puede ser... Qué hice? Ahora con qué cara le pediré perdón?  
**Su.** Con la única que tienes... Vamos Elise tu mami te espera.

En cuanto Sugar salió de la casa de Quinn, la rubia se puso a llorar sin encontrar consuelo alguno.

Días después.

**Ro.** Santana, te llegó este sobre de la corte.  
**S. **Y ahora qué? (puchero)  
**Bl.** Qué es San?  
**S.** No lo puedo creer, la rubia retiró la orden de restricción, al parecer ya me le puedo acercar. (desconcertada)  
**Bl.** Qué buena noticia.  
**S.** Huh!? La buena noticia sería que pudiera ver todos los días a mi hija, a su madre para qué la quiero ver? Este papel no cambia en nada.  
**Bl.** Entonces ya no quieres nada con ella?  
**S.** No.  
**Bl**. Mmmm qué lástima.

Días después.

**S.** Ya me voy.  
**Bl**. De verdad no te quieres quedar a la junta?  
**S.** No.

En la entrada al restaurante.

**Su**. Quinn, pasa los chicos te esperan en la oficina.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta de la oficina, la rubia notó que estaba entre abierta, pudo escuchar la discusión que tenía Santana con sus hermanos.

**Bl.** Pero ya te quitó la orden de restricción.  
**S.** Y ya te dije que me vale, eso no cambia nada, lo que me dijo afuera de la corte fue horrible, y eso me lo dijo porque lo siente en verdad, trató de quitarme a mi hija para siempre y eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar, porque ella me prometió infinidad de veces que jamás lo haría, no cumplió su palabra, en cambio yo siempre fui sincera con ella.  
**Bl.** Pero tal vez ahora las cosas cambien y ustedes puedan formar la familia que tanto deseas.  
**S.** No, yo no me voy arriesgar a pasar nuevamente por algo así, ella no me tiene confianza y sé que en cuanto una chica me volteé a ver ella jurara nuevamente que le estoy siendo infiel, no Blaine yo no vuelvo con Quinn, ella se fue otra vez, fue su decisión, nadie la obligó y ni modo, ya no voy a permitir que me haga daño otra vez.

Cuando la rubia escuchó esas palabras de su ex novia sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba.

**S.** Nos vemos.

Cuando Santana salió de la oficina se topó de frente con la rubia, se sorprendió y la miró por algunos segundos a los ojos, luego simplemente siguió con su camino hacia la salida del restaurante.

**Q.** Hola chicos ya estoy aquí.  
**Sam.** Qué bueno pasa, necesitamos hablar contigo.**  
****B**. Queremos comprarte tu parte de los restaurantes.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**B.** Lo que escuchaste, hace casi cuatro meses que no estás al pendiente de ellos, y la verdad es que no queremos tenerte como socia nunca más.  
**Sam**. No te preocupes, te pagaremos tu parte muy bien, sólo necesitamos que nos firmes los papeles de traspaso y nos des el número de tu cuenta para depositarte el dinero.  
**Q.** Yo no quiero vender.  
**B. **No tienes opción, no te queremos como socia, de hecho nunca debimos de haber aceptado tu ayuda, traicionamos a nuestra hermana pero eso ya no lo volveremos a hacer.  
**Q.** Pues mi parte de los restaurantes no están en venta.  
**P.** Quinn... Tengo mucho dinero te voy a pagar muy bien por tu parte, acepta, entiéndelo aquí nadie te quiere.  
**Q.** Pues lo siento mucho, pero no está en venta, nuestra sociedad no se va a deshacer tan fácilmente como ustedes lo creen.  
**Sam.** Ya lo veremos, ya te puedes largar.  
**Bl.** Sam...  
**Sam.** Qué?**  
****Q**. Adiós chicos.  
**B.** No vuelvas por aquí ya no eres bienvenida.

A punto de llorar salió del restaurante.

Ya en su casa.

**Q.** La cagué mi amor, tu mami realmente me ama y yo no le creí, qué voy a hacer? Ya no quiero hacerle daño, te prometo que jamás le volveré a hacer daño a tu mami.  
**E. **Maaaaa?

6 meses después.

**T.** Santana tu teléfono.  
**S.** Voy... Oh por dios, es Quinn,  
**T.** Vas a contestar?  
**S.** Puede tratarse de Elise.  
**T.** Cierto.  
**S. **Hola.  
**Q.** Hola Santana, discúlpame que te llame pero necesito que cuides de Elise unos días.  
**S.** Claro, pasa algo?  
**Q.** Papá acaba de fallecer e iré a Chicago al funeral.  
**S. **Ohhh lo siento mucho, mandaré a Tina por ella a tu casa.  
**Q.** Gracias.

La llamada terminó.  
**  
****Q.** Sigue sin quererme ver.  
**X. **Señorita Quinn, el señor Hunter la busca.  
**Q. **Que pase.  
**Hu**. Quinn siento mucho lo de tu padre.  
**Q.** Cómo lo supiste?  
**Hu**. Quinn, eres mi administradora, de inmediato me enteré.  
**Q. **Que rápido se corrió el chisme en la empresa.  
**Hu.** Algo así, no te preocupes yo te voy acompañar, mi avión privado está a tu disposición.  
**Q. **Te lo agradezco pero no hace falta, además como sabrás es un momento exclusivamente familiar.  
**Hu**. Tienes razón soy un tonto, pero aun así mi avión está disponible.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Cuando Tina llegó con Elise al restaurante.

**S. **Ahhhh belleza de mi alma.  
**E. **Maaaaaaa.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo cachetona (llenándola de besos)  
**E.** Jajajaja  
**S.** Así que el infeliz de tu abuelo murió? Pues felicidades mi vida ya no tendrás que conocerlo jamás, tipos como ese merecen estar ardiendo en el infierno.  
**T.** Ay Santana.  
**S.** Solo digo la verdad Tina, ese tipo era una persona horrible.

Una semana después...

**Q.** Santana estoy de vuelta, iré por Elise a tu departamento.  
**S.** No, ya vamos camino para el restaurante, ahí te la entrego.  
**Q**. Está bien.

La llamada terminó.

**S.** Noooo ya vas a regresar a la casa de tu otra madre, que tristeza, yo quería que te quedaras por siempre conmigo mi cachetona preciosa.  
**E.** Dbrldrl.  
**S.** Te amo.

En el restaurante.

**Q**. Hola... Elise mi amor.  
**E.** Maaaaa.  
**S.** Hola, mi hija está sana y salva, te la entrego.  
**Q.** Gracias... Santana mi madre va a vivir conmigo a partir de hoy, ella no se quiso quedar sola en Chicago.  
**S.** _Y a mí qué? (pensó)_ Ahhh pues… ok.  
**Q.** Gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija, crees que algún día podríamos hablar?  
**S.** Si es algo relacionado con nuestra hija, hablamos cuando quieras, pero nada más.  
**Q.** Claro... Nos vamos, despídete de tu mami mi amor.  
**E.** Maaaaa.  
**S.** Jejeje te veo el miércoles mi cielo, cuídate mucho eh, iremos a Disney con tus padrinos.  
**E.** Jajajajaa.  
**Q**. Bye Santana.  
**S.** Adiós.

La rubia salió.

**Su**. Nunca se van a reconciliar?  
**S. **No Sugar, nunca.

**Dos años después...**

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Elise, Feliz cumpleaños a ti._

**S**. Apaga las velas princesa.  
**E**. Si mami.

_Bravo!__  
_  
**E.** Soy princesa! Tengo estos (señalando 3 dedos)  
**S.** Lo eres mi amor.  
**E.** Muerdo pastel?  
**S.** Jajaja ok, Britt no la vayas a empujar.  
**B.** No lo haré.

Pero la rubia no cumplió su palabra.

**B.** Jajaja.**  
****E.** Jajajajaja nina Britt mala jajajaja.  
**S.** Ay Britanny... Ven amor deja te limpio.  
**E.** Puedo jugar?  
**S.** Sí solo espera a que te quite esto.  
**E.** Con primos.  
**S.** Ya anda, ve.  
**Bl.** Iré a vigilarlos.  
**B.** Tus gemelos son unos diablillos.  
**Bl.** Claro que no.  
**E.** Me gusta mi fiesta.  
**B.** Entonces ve a divertirte princesa.  
**E.** Síiiii.  
**S.** Cómo te sientes?  
**B. **Mejor... Por fortuna los ascos ya pasaron.  
**S. **Qué bueno... Ya quiero conocer a éste pequeñito. (sobándole el vientre)  
**B.** Jajaja Santana aún no sabemos su sexo.  
**S.** Pero es niño, sé que es un niño, ya lo verás.  
**B.** Jajajaja.  
**Sam.** Hey, ustedes dos, ya es hora de romper la piñata, vamos.  
**B.** Yo primero!  
**S.** Ay Britt jajaja (negando con la cabeza)

Continuará...

* * *

_**Me odian? Seguro que sí, pero pues era algo que ya tenía planeado, por eso les advertí desde un principio que esta historia era 100% drama.**_

_**Si a alguien le interesa, en el siguiente capítulo habrá ciertos flashbacks o situaciones que aclararán la última parte del capítulo.**_

_**Qué me aconsejarían para Quinn y para Santana?**_

_**Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo esto, terminaré mis historias, lo prometo, aunque "Mi hermana adoptiva" siga en hiatus.**_


	23. Decisiones

_**Hola a todos, como lo dije en el anterior capítulo de "Playa Sayu", decidí actualizar esta historia gracias a la gran cantidad de comentarios que he recibido, espero que sus dudad sean aclaradas.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Decisiones.  
**  
**S**. Ten cuidado Brittany, te puedes lastimar.  
**B**. No seas exagerada Santana, solamente voy a darle unos golpes a la piñata pero nada más.  
**S**. Preferiría que no lo hicieras, le puedes hacer daño al bebé.  
**B**. Desde cuando dejaste de ser divertida?**  
****S**. Desde que supe de tu estado…  
**B**. Ash... Ok no le pegaré a la piñata (puchero)  
**Sam.** A ver Elise, toma el palo y empieza a golpear la piñata.  
**E**. Síiiiii.

La pequeña Elise dio algunos golpecitos a la piñata, estaba muy feliz luego le cedió el turno a los demás niños presentes en la fiesta.

**Sam.** Hey hermano, por fin llegas, pensé que no lo harías.  
**P.** El tráfico está horrible, pero estoy aquí para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrina consentida, no se lo digan a Jake.  
**S.** Jajaja claro que no, gracias por venir.  
**P.** Elise, ven acá mira te traje un lindo regalo.  
**E.** Yupiiiii, mami puedo abrir?  
**S.** Cuando lleguemos a casa mi amor, ya te lo había dicho.  
**E. **Ok yo juego con primos.  
**S.** Ten mucho cuidado.  
**E.** Sí.

La pequeñita se alejó.

**P.** No puedo creer que ya tenga tres años.**  
****S.** Cielos... Ni yo, parece que fue ayer cuando le encantaba tomar leche materna, y ahora lo único que quiere es jugar y habla mejor que el propio Sam, mi bebé oficialmente mañana deja de ser una bebé. (puchero)  
**P.** Ni modo San, esa es la ley de la vida.  
**S.** Ya comiste? Ven vamos para que comas algo, hay un sinfín de bocadillos.  
**P.** Gracias, vamos.

Puck y Santana se fueron hasta una de las mesas a sentarse.

**P.** Y cómo está Brittany?  
**S.** Mmm… Se puede decir que bien, aunque ahorita está en la etapa de los ascos, y un poco irritable pero todo dentro de lo normal.  
**P**. Y el idiota ese?  
**S**. Pues igual de idiota, no se va a hacer responsable de su chistecito.  
**P.** Cobarde...  
**S. **Lo sé... No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haber animado a Brittany a salir con él antes de que tuviera esa relación contigo.  
**P. **Pero si comenzó a salir con él es porque realmente le gustaba, no lo crees?  
**S. **Spencer la envolvió con sus mentiras, todo mundo sabemos que lo único que quería de ella era su dinero, se lo dijimos pero ya ves cómo es Brittany, de repente un poco ilusa.  
**P. **Ese bebé debió ser mío.  
**S. **Lo sé... Puck por qué no le pides que regrese contigo?  
**P.** Porque no quiero que me rechace.  
**S.** Y cómo sabes que te va a rechazar?  
**P.** Está embarazada de otro.  
**S.** Y? Noah, deja de ser un machista por favor, el hecho de que esté embarazada de otro idiota, no la demerita para nada como mujer, Brittany es única, cualquiera con un poquito de cerebro estaría muy feliz de tenerla a su lado como novia.  
**P.** Mejor cambiemos de tema.  
**S.** Mmmm como quieras.  
**P.** Sam y yo iremos la próxima semana a ver un local para nuestro nuevo negocio.  
**S.** Estoy muy entusiasmada, este nuevo concepto atraerá a otro tipo de clientes, ya lo verás.  
**P.** Sí, vamos a necesitar cantantes.  
**S.** Bueno... Entonces hay que hacer algunas audiciones.  
**P.** Sí.  
**S.** Vaya! Por fin llegó!  
**P.** Quién?  
**S.** La princesa Elsa, bien sabes que Elise está obsesionada con ella.  
**P.** Pagaste por una princesa?  
**S.** Ven, quiero ver la carita que pondrá mi bebé en cuanto la vea.

Santana y su amigo fueron directamente al centro del jardín para recibir a la princesa, en cuanto su hija la vio empezó a gritar de la emoción.

**E. **Princesa Elsa, princesa Elsa, mamiiiii vino Elsa!  
**S. **Jejeje si mi amor, te gusta?  
**E. **Wooow es bonita mami.  
**S. **Mucho...  
**PE**. Te estás divirtiendo en tu fiesta?  
**E. **Síiiii hay pastel, dulces y regalos, verdad mami?  
**S. **Claro mi amor.  
**E. **Tengo 2 primos, Devon y Pam, ellos juegan conmigo.  
**PE**. Me los quieres presentar?  
**E. **Síiiii, vas a cantar?  
**PE**. Tal vez.  
**E. **Habrá nieve? Aquí no hay nieve.  
**PE**. Hoy no Elise, los invitados pueden contraer un resfriado.  
**E. **Pero yo quiero nieveeeee (gran berrinche)  
**S. **Mi amor, en qué quedamos? Prometiste que en tu fiesta te portarías muy bien.  
**E. **Yo quiero nieve mami. (llorando)  
**S. **Elise López-Fabray si sigues haciendo berrinche, la princesa Elsa tendrá que irse y ya no la vas a volver a ver.  
**E. **No, no, noooo yo porto bien, prometo mami. (puchero)  
**S.** Esa es mi niña (besando su cabeza)  
**PE**. Vamos a jugar Elise.

Más tarde…

**E. **Mami?  
**S. **Qué pasa Burbujita?  
**E. **Princesa Elsa se parece a mami... (susurrando)  
**S.** En serio?  
**E.** Sí... Por qué?  
**S.** Te voy a decir un secreto, pero no se lo debes de contar a nadie, porque los demás no te lo van a creer.  
**E.** Secreto?  
**S. **Sí, la princesa Elsa en realidad es tu mami, pero shh no se lo digas a nadie eh.  
**E.** Wooooow, mami es princesa, yo soy princesa, síiiii.**  
****S.** Shhhh.  
**E.** Shh no digo a nadie.  
**PE.** Pasa algo?  
**E.** Jejeje nada mami.  
**PE.** Eh?

Elise regresó a los juegos del jardín.

**S.** Lo siento, se lo tuve que decir, aunque ella no es tonta y ya lo sabía, por cierto te perdiste cuando Elise partió su pastel y rompió la piñata… Pensé que no llegarías.  
**Q.** El idiota que me confeccionó el disfraz me lo llevó muy tarde y para mi mala suerte me quedaba bastante grande, lo estuve presionando para que lo arreglara, y para acabarla el tráfico estaba horrible.  
**S.** Sí, Puck me lo dijo, lo importante es que alcanzaste a llegar.  
**Q.** Sí...  
**S.** Por cierto... Te ves hermosa.  
**Q**. Gracias (sonrojada)  
**E.** Mami! No.. Princesa Elsa, ven a jugar conmigo y mis amigos.

Elise y Quinn se alejaron.

**B.** Estás a punto de babear, deja de mirarla así.  
**S.** Jajaja lo siento Brittany, es inevitable, se ve preciosa, realmente parece una princesa, imagínate ella y yo detrás de un árbol besándonos, acariciándonos… Dios!  
**B.** No gracias, no me lo quiero imaginar, además deja de pensar en eso, puedes tener una erección y todo el mundo se dará cuenta.  
**S.** Ok, ok... Ya no pensaré cosas sucias.  
**B.** Me da gusto que ustedes dos hayan madurado tanto como para poder convivir en paz para estar con su hija.  
**S.** Teníamos que hacerlo Britt, Elise no tiene la culpa de todos nuestros errores.  
**B.** Bendita sea la boda de Blaine...  
**S.** Jejeje cierto.

_**Flashback.**__**  
**_  
**B.** Este?  
**K.** No me gusta.  
**B.** Kitty, ningún maldito modelo de pastel de bodas te gusta, entonces qué voy a hacer?  
**K.** No en grites (llorando)  
**Bl**. Tranquila mi amor, Brittany solamente nos quiere ayudar.  
**K.** Lo siento, son las hormonas.  
**S.** Jajaja quién iba a pensar que ese malestar estomacal que sentías resultó ser uno de 9 meses jajaja.  
**Bl.** Dos...  
**S.** Jajaja cierto.  
**Sam.** Ese es mi hermano, todo un semental, mira que preñar a tu mujer dos veces al mismo tiempo, no cualquiera lo hace.  
**B.** Que comentario tan desagradable. (mueca)  
**S.** Jajaja eres un idiota Sam.  
**K.** Y por tu culpa me voy a ver muy gorda en mi vestido de novia. (puchero)  
**Bl.** No lo creo... Tienes pocas semanas de gestación, aún no se nota… Tanto.  
**S.** Jajaja ya no le digas nada hermanito, porque todo lo tomará como un insulto, te lo digo por experiencia.  
**Bl**. Hablando de... Ayer le llevamos la invitación de la boda a Quinn.  
**S.** Mmm me lo imaginé, ella es tu gran amiga (rodando los ojos)  
**Bl**. Sí es mi amiga y en estas semanas hemos podido hablar sobre cómo se siente por haber arruinado las cosas entre ustedes, Santana hasta cuándo vas a hablar con ella?  
**S.** Nunca!  
**K.** San... Sigues en tu terapia?  
**S.** Sí...  
**K.** Entonces me imagino que el doctor Sheldon ha hablado contigo sobre lo que pasó con Quinn.  
**S.** Sí...  
**K.** Algo me dice que él te ha dado buenos consejos, así que deberías de ponerlos en práctica, te va a ayudar para sentirte mucho mejor.  
**S.** Ok, ok, si ella quiere hablar conmigo en la boda se lo permitiré.  
**Bl**. Por fin! Eres un genio mi amor.  
**K.** Soy psicóloga mi amor, nada más.

En la boda...

**B.** Tranquila Santana, estás muy nerviosa.  
**S. **Tengo miedo, tal vez no es muy buena idea eso de hablar con mi ex novia.  
**B. **San... Nunca voy a disculpar el comportamiento de Quinnie hacía contigo, el hecho de que te haya querido quitar a tu bebé no tiene nombre, pero sé que ella te ama y creo que las dos necesitan hablar y tal vez puedan reconciliarse o por fin puedan tener un cierre en su relación.  
**S.** Mmm.

Más tarde la rubia hizo su entrada a la recepción junto a Hunter.

**S.** Ahh lo sabía, lo sabía, míralos Brittany ellos dos ya están en una relación, no lo puedo creer, maldito hijo de puta se salió con la suya.  
**B. **Ay Q (mueca)  
**S. **Voy por una copa.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, Santana había ido a sacar a bailar a una chica del staff del programa de televisión, estaban disfrutando la noche cuando de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su mano.

**S. **Mmm?  
**Q.** Podemos hablar?  
**S. **Estoy bailando...  
**Q.** San, ya casi me voy y no quisiera hacerlo sin antes hablar contigo, por favor podemos hacerlo?  
**S. **Ok... Vamos a la terraza.

La latina se disculpó con su pareja de baile y siguió a la rubia hacia la terraza.

**S.** Tu madre cuida de Elise?  
**Q.** Sí…  
**S.** Espero que sepa hacerlo.  
**Q**. No te preocupes, ella adora a su nieta.  
**S.** Mmmm ok.  
**Q**. Es una hermosa boda...  
**S.** Sí, a pesar de que la organizamos a marchas forzadas, salió muy bien.  
**Q**. Me da mucho gusto por Blaine, será papá y de dos bebés.  
**S.** Sí, mi hermano se merece esa clase de felicidad, y Kitty es una excelente mujer para él.**  
****Q**. Sí... Nuestra boda pudo ser así, verdad?  
**S.** No, pudo haber sido mucho mejor.  
**Q**. Lo siento tanto Santana.  
**S.** De verdad lo sientes?**  
****Q**. Sí, lamento mucho el hecho de que mis celos me hayan cegado de tal manera como para echar a perder nuestra relación.  
**S.** Eres muy testaruda.  
**Q**. Demasiado... Hace unos días le pedí ayuda a Kitty, ella me recomendó con un terapeuta, fui diagnosticada con celopatía patológica.  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q**. Por celos excesivos.  
**S.** Ohhh.**  
****Q**. Tengo pocas semanas de asistir a la terapia, pero según el doctor estoy avanzando en el tratamiento.  
**S.** Me da gusto por ti Quinn.  
**Q**. Me odias mucho Santana?

La latina tomó una gran respiración y lentamente soltó el aire.

**S.** No Quinn, no te odio, me sentí traicionada, engañada y abandonada, jejejeje sí todo eso, a diferencia de la primera vez en que te fuiste, esta vez fuiste tú quien decidió hacerlo y no te obligó absolutamente nadie, eso y el que me quisieras quitar a mi hija fue lo que más me dolió.  
**Q**. Quería hacerte daño, quería que sufrieras como yo...  
**S.** Pero yo no te había hecho nada.  
**Q**. Lo sé, pero mi mente en ese entonces me decía otra cosa, yo también me sentí muy traicionada al ver que te estabas besando con tu ex novia, pensé que por más esfuerzos que hice no había conseguido que me amaras otra vez, sabía que solamente estabas a mi lado para que no te separara de nuestra hija, por eso te quise hacer daño.  
**S.** Si tan sólo me hubieras escuchado…  
**Q**. Lo sé...  
**S.** Pero el hubiera no existe y no hay más que hacer.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana...  
**S.** En serio? Y por qué estás saliendo con Hunter?  
**Q**. No estoy saliendo con él, cuando llegué a la recepción me lo encontré en el estacionamiento y por eso llegamos juntos, sólo soy su administradora pero nada más.  
**S.** Ohhh, ya veo.  
**Q**. Me amas San?  
**S.** Con todo mi corazón.  
**Q**. Dios... (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Pero eso no es suficiente para nosotras.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Desde un principio estar relación estuvo marcada para fracasar, tú te acercaste más a mí porque te retaron, y luego… Te tuviste que quedar a mi lado porque estabas embarazada y nadie nos apoyó, te aseguro que si eso no hubiese pasado tú habrías roto nuestra relación y habrías tenido el novio de tus sueños.  
**Q**. No...  
**S.** Claro que sí, por mi irresponsabilidad te arrebaté muchas cosas, créeme que si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo haría, y tal vez no habríamos sufrido tanto.  
**Q**. Pero Bambi...  
**S.** Lo sé, a ella no la cambio por nada, después de ti esa fue mi segunda gran ilusión, y ni para ella fui buena... No sé por qué, he tratado, todos los días de verdad he tratado y no puedo quitarme ese dolor.  
**Q**. Tú no fuiste responsable, sé que te culpé, pero fue mi manera de desahogarme por tanto dolor que sentía.  
**S.** A veces me pongo a pensar en qué habría pasado si ella hubiese nacido, hay dos opciones en las que creo, una en donde hubiésemos seguido pobres y sin nada que comer, y otra en la que habríamos salido adelante las dos juntas y estaríamos aquí con ella, con Elise y nuestro varoncito, pero son solo sueños.  
**Q**. Santana aún podemos hacer realidad ese sueño, Bambi nunca estará con nosotros físicamente pero siempre estará en nuestros corazones.  
**S.** No confío en ti, siento mucho si mis palabras te hacen daño pero quiero ser muy sincera contigo, tengo miedo de darte otra oportunidad y que luego tú en un arranque te lleves a mi hija y nunca en la vida las vuelva a ver, aún no estoy lista para volver contigo.  
**Q.** Pero me amas...  
**S.** Sí, te amo y también sé que este amor que siento por ti será eterno, te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi y te voy a amar hasta el último día de mi vida, pero nuestro amor nos hace mucho daño, no ha habido en la vida una persona que me haga más daño que tú, ni siquiera mis padres, así como también creo que no ha habido una persona que te haya hecho más daño que yo, no hay un día en que no me lamente el haberte puesto la mano encima, me podría justificar al decirte que lo hice porque crecí en un hogar violento, pero no, lo hice porque en el fondo yo también soy violenta sólo que no lo sabía, reprimí a lo largo de mi vida tantos desprecios y burlas que al final exploté contra ti y eso me llena de vergüenza, también toda la vida me he victimizado a mí misma al decirme: nadie me quiere, soy un fenómeno, por qué no fui normal... Ya me cansé de eso, me tocó nacer así y no se puede cambiar, pero me amo y estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que he logrado a través de los años de esfuerzo y por eso seguiré trabajando en mi autoestima, quiero ser una mejor persona para poder ser una buena madre.  
**Q.** Santana... Eres la mejor persona que conozco en la vida.  
**S.** No lo soy, tengo muchísimos defectos, finalmente soy un ser humano.  
**Q**. Sabes? Cuando papá me alejó de ti creí que mi vida no volvería a tener sentido, cuando era niña mi abuela se encargó de darme mucho amor y eso hizo que mi infancia no fuera tan mala, pero después cuando mi abuelo falleció y ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos los negocios en Chicago y salió de Lima, no volví a sentir ese tipo de cariño jamás, luego llegaste tú a mi vida y por primera vez me sentí amada de una manera que no puedo explicar, y fue por eso que intenté buscar el amor que tú me dabas en otras personas, cuando me di cuenta que eso nunca iba a funcionar me volví una alcohólica, pero luego apareció Biff en mi vida y tuve una ligera esperanza de que tal vez había encontrado nuevamente el amor, fue cuando él me engañó y me di cuenta de que no lo amaba, pero cuando regresé contigo ese miedo de ser engañada otra vez me invadió, no lo pude controlar y todo se fue al caño gracias a mis inseguridades, mírate Santana eres una de las mujeres más sexys del planeta, chicos y chicas te miran de una manera como si quisieran violarte, no sé, me sentí poca cosa ante eso.  
**S.** Ay Q... Tú jamás serías poca cosa ante nadie, eres lo que yo llamaría la elegancia con pies.  
**Q**. Jejejeje gracias... Qué vamos a hacer?  
**S.** Pues... Como te dije hace rato, nuestra relación estaba destinada a fracasar, esta segunda vez se suponía que tomaríamos las cosas paso a paso pero enseguida comenzamos a tener relaciones sexuales, creo que no nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos en esta nueva etapa de nuestra vida, obviamente cambiamos Quinn, ya no somos las dos niñas asustadas de 16 años que llegaron a esta ciudad a experimentar el peor sufrimiento de la vida que es perder a un hijo. (llorando)  
**Q**. Dios mío (abrazándola)  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.  
**Q**. Te amo más Santana (llorando)

Las chicas continuaron un buen rato abrazándose mientras sollozaban.

**Q.** Entonces esto es el fin?  
**S.** Eso parece.  
**Q**. Está bien, comprendo muy bien que no me tengas confianza y ya no te voy a presionar con volver a mi lado, porque lo último que quiero es volver a hacerte daño, yo también quiero enmendar mis errores, estoy trabajando para eso y en verdad espero que me creas lo que te voy a decir en este momento, te prometo por Bambi y por Elise que nunca te voy a separar de ella, quiero que siempre formes parte de su vida.  
**S.** Gracias... Quinn, crees que a pesar de que tú y yo ya no estaremos en una relación amorosa, por lo menos podamos ser amigas o llevarnos bien para poder convivir juntas con burbujita?  
**Q**. Claro que sí, mínimo otros 17 años tendremos que estar en contacto para cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Elise.  
**S.** Jejeje cierto.  
**Q**. Bueno ya es tarde y necesito regresar a casa.  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q**. De verdad eres una chica sensacional y estoy segura que algún día encontrarás a la persona indicada para estar contigo.  
**S.** Jejeje no Quinn yo no nací para eso, además después de ti ya no podré tener a nadie más en mi corazón de esa manera.  
**Q.** Es curioso a mí me pasa lo mismo.  
**S.** No Q, tú eres distinta y sé que en cualquier momento encontrarás al chico con el que terminarás casándote, algo me dice que ya lo conoces jejeje.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S. **Puedo... Puedo darte un último beso?  
**Q.** Sí...

Muy nerviosa, la latina se acercó la rubia para rodear su cintura, la chica de ojos verdes llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de Santana, entonces la morena comenzó a besar delicadamente a su ex novia, ambas querían memorizar muy bien ese último beso, así que lo tomaron con calma, disfrutaron los labios una de la otra hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron con un masaje que les produjo varios gemidos, finalmente se separaron.

**Q.** Esto me ha dado esperanzas Santana, tal vez en este momento no podamos estar juntas, pero sé que nuestro amor es tan grande que algún día tú y yo volveremos para jamás separarnos.  
**S.** Ojalá.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo más.

Las chicas se dieron otro abrazo y finalmente se despidieron.

Cuando la rubia se fue, Blaine fue a la terraza.

**Bl.** Te traje una copa.  
**S.** Gracias, me hace falta.  
**Bl**. Hablaron?  
**S. **Sí.  
**Bl.** Y en qué quedaron?  
**S.** Intentaremos ser amigas por el bien de Elise.  
**Bl**. Y el bien de ustedes?  
**S.** Es estar separadas, definitivamente es lo mejor.  
**Bl**. En serio crees eso?**  
****S.** En este momento sí, tal vez en un futuro sea distinto.  
**Bl**. Te encuentras bien?**  
****S.** No, tengo unas ganas enormes de llorar.  
**Bl**. Llora hermanita, siempre estaré contigo para consolarte.  
**S.** Gracias hermano mayor.

_**Fin del Flashback.**__**  
**_  
**S.** Por fortuna a partir de ese momento nuestra relación ha sido bastante amigable, aunque de repente tenemos nuestras discusiones sobre la manera en cómo estamos educando a nuestra hija, pero nada grave.  
**B. **Pues sí y tú sigues muriéndote por ella.  
**S. **Jejeje sí, soy una idiota, pero no lo puedo evitar, en estos dos años Fabray se ha puesto más buena, mira su trasero, dios!  
**B.** Ay Santana, a unos les hace falta ver box y a ti te hace falta tener sexo.  
**S.** Jajajajaja tonta.  
**B.** Desde cuándo no tienes sexo?  
**S. **Qué te importa.  
**B.** No me digas que desde la última vez que estuviste con Quinn?  
**S.** Ya te dije que qué te importa.  
**B.** Ahhhh es verdad, no lo puedo creer, más de dos años sin sexo? Wooow Santana!  
**S. **He aguantado más.  
**B**. Necesitas tenerlo ya, la recepcionista de mi ginecólogo es guapísima te la voy a presentar.  
**S**. En serio? Vas a querer hacer lo mismo que Sam y Puck? Dejen de meterse en mi vida sexual, por dios! (alejándose)  
**B**. La invitaré al restaurante para que te conozcaaaaa.

Santana llegó con Quinn y Elise.

**Q**. Me acabo de despedir como Elsa de nuestra hija, voy a cambiarme ahora vuelvo.  
**S.** Ok... No se te olvide que mañana tenemos una cita, es decir una ida a Disney con nuestra hija.  
**Q**. Cómo crees que lo voy a olvidar, si mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra bebé.  
**S.** Cierto.**  
****Q**. Ya vengo.  
**S.** Sí.

La rubia se alejó.

**S.** Como te amo... Lástima que ese estúpido sea tu novio...

Más tarde Quinn regresó.

**E.** Mamiiiii.**  
****Q**. Jejeje hola mi amor.  
**E.** Guardo secreto eh shhh nadie sabe que eres princesa.  
**Q**. Ahhh muy bien mi cielo.  
**S.** Mi amor quieres que te cambie tu vestido?  
**E.** Noooo, soy princesaaaa.  
**S.** Está bien.  
**E.** Quiero pastel!  
**S. **Ve con tu madrina Britt para que te sirva.  
**E. **Sí mami.

Elise se alejó.

**Q.** Cómo está Brittany?  
**S. **Bien... Ya sabes disfrutando de su embarazo.  
**Q.** Y Spencer?  
**S. **Mañana vamos a hablar con él.  
**Q.** En serio le van a pagar?  
**S. **No tenemos otra opción.  
**Q.** No puedo creer que ese idiota sea capaz de vender a su hijo.  
**S. **Ni yo, pero es mejor que Britt se deshaga de él de una buena vez, mañana el abogado llevará los papeles donde renunciará a todos sus derechos sobre el bebé a cambio de una buena suma de dinero.  
**Q.** Ella ya lo sabe?  
**B.** Sí, Sam se lo dijo ayer.  
**Q.** Y cómo lo tomó?  
**B. **Estuvo llorando todo el día, pero finalmente comprendió que es lo mejor, además ella no ama a Spencer.  
**Q. **Me gustaría acercarme a ella, la extraño.  
**S**. Pues hazlo, ahora más que nunca necesita de su mejor amiga.  
**Q**. Ella ya no me ve de esa manera desde que quise quitarte a Elise.  
**S.** Pues así como hablaste conmigo, deberías de hacerlo con ella.  
**Q**. Tienes razón, lo haré ahora mismo.

Las rubias estuvieron charlando por un buen rato, finalmente limaron sus asperezas y quedaron en convivir un poco más.

**S.** Ahhh por fin esto se terminó. (agotada)  
**Sam.** Echaste la casa por la ventana  
**S.** Jajaja nah.  
**Bl**. Quinn y tú le harás una fiesta a Elise?  
**Q.** No, con esta es suficiente, no quiero malacostumbrarla a recibir tantos lujos.  
**S.** Ay Q, pero es nuestra única hija, ella se merece lo mejor.  
**Q.** San... En qué quedamos?  
**S.** Ok, ok, ya no me regañes, intentaré moderarme con las cosas que le compro a la niña.  
**Q**. Eso espero.

La fiesta infantil llegó a su fin.

**Sam.** Listo, todos los regalos están en tu camioneta San.  
**S**. Gracias Sammy.  
**Sam**. Bueno Puck y yo nos vamos.  
**P.** Gracias por invitarme Santana, me la pasé muy bien.  
**S.** De nada, nos vemos el martes.  
**P.** Perfecto.  
**Q.** Yo también me voy.  
**E. **Nooooooo vamos a casa de mami.  
**Q.** Elise...  
**E. **Tú nunca vas a casa de mami.  
**Q.** Algún día lo haré, te lo prometo.  
**E. **Mmmm.  
**S. **Mañana iremos a celebrar tu cumple a Disney amor, recuérdalo.  
**E. **Ok.  
**Q.** Pasas por mí a mi casa?  
**S**. Sí.  
**Q**. Ok, nos vemos, Elise me envías fotos de tus regalos.  
**E.** Sí mami.

Más tarde Santana y Elise llegaron a su departamento.

**E.** Puedo abrirlos?  
**S.** Sí mi amor.  
**E.** Me gustó mi fiesta, me gusta jugar.  
**S.** Estás cansadita mi amor?  
**E**. No, yo juego con regalos.  
**S**. Jejeje ay bebé.  
**E**. Aun soy bebé?  
**S**. Si hoy todavía eres bebé.  
**E**. Te amo mami.  
**S**. Te amo mi chiquita.  
**E**. Yo quiero otro regalo.  
**S**. Ah si? Y cuál?  
**E**. Quiero un hermano, Devon y Pam son hermanos yo quiero uno.  
**S**. Emmmm ay dios. (nerviosa)  
**E**. Nina Britt tiene un bebé en su panza, yo quiero que tú tengas uno en tu panza.  
**S.** Elise amor, ya te había explicado que eso no puede ser, recuerda que yo puse una semilla en la pancita de tu mami Quinn para que tú nacieras.  
**E.** Entonces ponle otra y tengo un hermano.  
**S.** Tu mami y yo solo somos amigas.  
**E.** Amigas no tienen bebés?  
**S.** Pues... No.  
**E.** Yo quiero un hermanoooooo (berrinche)  
**S.** Elise no te pongas así, si continúas con esa actitud voy a cancelar el viaje a Disney de mañana.  
**E.** Yo quiero un hermano.  
**S.** Tienes a Bambi, ella es tu hermana.  
**E.** Pero... Es peluche. (mueca)  
**S.** Bueno si pero...  
**E.** Le diré a mami que me regale un hermano.  
**S.** Un hijo de Quinn y Hunter, ay noooo. (mueca)  
**E.** Noooooo de tu y mami, Hunter noooooo.  
**S.** Jejejeje esa es mi chiquita.

Luego de jugar un buen rato con sus regalos, Santana acostó a su hija para estar muy listas al día siguiente por la mañana.

En cuanto amaneció, la pequeña Elise fue a la recámara de Santana a despertarla para que le diera de desayunar, luego de hacerlo se ducharon y partieron hacia la casa de la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Le voy a marcar a tu mami para que salga.  
**E. **Soy princesa.  
**S. **Si mi amor... Hola Q, estamos afuera de tu casa.  
**Q.** Pasa.  
**S. **No, aquí te esperamos.  
**Q.** Ok.

La rubia salió.

**Q.** Por qué nunca quieres pasar a mi casa Santana?  
**S. **Para qué? No hay necesidad.**  
****Q.** Es por mamá verdad?  
**S. **No.**  
****Q.** Santana mi mamá ha cambiado, ella ya no está influenciada por la actitud de papá.  
**S. **Si tú lo dices.

En Disney, llevaron a Elise a cuanto juego mecánico se quiso subir, comieron algo en uno de los restaurantes donde partieron un pastel de cumpleaños y luego Santana se encargó de comprarle muchísimos recuerdos a su hija.

**Q.** Eres increíble Santana, hemos hablado de lo mismo una y otra vez y parece que no entiendes absolutamente nada.  
**S.** Acaso prefieres que se la pase haciendo berrinches?  
**Q.** Santana ella te chantajea con sus berrinches por eso siempre logra que le compres todo lo que quiere.  
**S.** Mmmm.**  
****Q**. He estado pensándolo y creo que ya es momento de meterla al jardín de niños.  
**S.** Tiene 3!  
**Q**. Por eso.  
**S.** Pero... Quinn!  
**Q**. Santana ella necesita convivir con niñitos de su edad, ayer estuvo muy feliz en su fiesta, siempre se la pasa rodeada de adultos cuando está contigo, está conmigo y nada más, entiéndelo.  
**S.** Cielos... Pues ni modo.  
**Q.** Podemos ir mañana a visitar una escuela que una de mis compañeras de trabajo me recomendó?  
**S. **Está bien.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S.** Por cierto, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar.  
**Q**. Que cosa?  
**S.** Burbujita me pido un hermano, ahora que mencionaste eso de que necesita convivir con niños de su edad, creo que se siente un poco sola, como ves?  
**Q.** Le vas a dar un hermano?  
**S.** No... Con quién? En cambio tú si puedes hacerlo, ahora que ya tienes novio.  
**Q**. Santana... Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que Hunter no es mi novio?  
**S.** Pero me dijiste que estás saliendo con él.  
**Q**. Una cosa es salir y otra ser su novia, además solo he aceptado una vez ir a comer con él.  
**S.** Ese tipo no me da confianza, deberías de intentar salir con alguien más, pero con él no.**  
****Q**. Ah sí y con quién?  
**S.** Pues no sé, tú te desenvuelves en un mundo muy distinto al mío, supongo que has conocido muchos hombres.  
**Q.** Y tú, cuándo comenzarás a salir con una chica?  
**S. **Nunca! El amor en pareja no es para mí.  
**Q.** Claro, claro...  
**S. **Pero si quieres darle un hermanito a nuestra hija yo no me opongo, podremos hacerlo hasta que quedes embarazada y...  
**Q.** No me digas... (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Es broma. (nerviosa)  
**Q.** Mmm.  
**S.** Ahora vuelvo voy al baño.

Mientras la latina se alejaba…

**S.** Yo y mi bocota...

El resto de la tarde la pasaron prácticamente como una verdadera familia, las chicas a pesar de ya no tener una relación sentimental, se llevaban mucho mejor que cuando estaban juntas, pero aun así ambas sabían que faltaba algo.

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron a visitar la escuela que le habían recomendado a la rubia, luego de ver las instalaciones quedaron muy conformes y decidieron inscribir ahí a su hija, la pequeñita comenzaría al día siguiente las clases.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Santana, Sam, Blaine, Brittany y su abogado se reunieron con Spencer para firmar los papeles donde renunciaría a tener cualquier derecho sobre su hijo.

**Bl.** Spencer, estás seguro?  
**Sp**. Por supuesto, yo no estoy preparado para tener un hijo, además este dinero me servirá para comprar algún apartamento.  
**Sam.** Perfecto, aquí también te daré el dinero de tu liquidación, como sabrás ya no puedes seguir trabajando en la pastelería.  
**Sp.** No hay problema.  
**L.** Bien... Entonces firme los papeles y la transacción quedará hecha.

El rubio firmó y luego se le entregó un cheque.

**Sp.** Yo jamás seré un buen padre Brittany, créeme que te estoy haciendo un gran favor, espero que todo salga bien.  
**B.** Solo lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas jamás.  
**Sp**. No lo haré.

El rubio salió, el abogado se despidió de los chicos y fue entonces cuando la chica de ojos azules comenzó a llorar.

**S.** Britt no llores, ese tipo no vale la pena.  
**B.** No lloro por él, es solo que me da tristeza saber que mi bebé no tendrá padre y jamás lo conocerá, de alguna manera mi historia se va a repetir con él.  
**Sam.** Claro que no, se repetiría si tú abandonaras a tu hijo como tu madre lo hizo contigo, pero en esta ocasión no será así porque tú serás la mejor madre del mundo para este bebé, y nosotros tus hermanos te vamos a ayudar a criarlo.  
**S.** El boca de trucha tiene toda la razón.  
**B.** Jejejeje gracias hermanos, sin ustedes no sabría qué hacer.

Al día siguiente.

**P.** Entonces?  
**S**. Me gusta.  
**Bl**. A mí también, sería fabuloso poner un escenario justo en esta parte del local, para poder instalar algunos de los instrumentos musicales para los grupos.  
**S**. Cierto... Este bar será de los mejores.  
**Sam.** Ok entonces firmaré el contrato de arrendamiento y le diré al contratista que empiece con el trabajo de remodelación, necesitamos empezar a contratar personal.  
**B.** Por fortuna aquí solamente se servirán botanas y comida rápida así que en eso no vamos a batallar para conseguir cocineros.  
**Sam.** Las meseras tienen que ser calientes.  
**B.** Ya te habías tardado en hacer un comentario sexista.  
**Sam.** Lo siento.

Una semana después...

**S.** Te gusta tu escuela mi amor?  
**E.** Sí, tengo una amiga Nicole, ella tiene dos mamis como yo.  
**S.** En serio?  
**E. **Sí y su mami va tener un hermanito.  
**S.** Wooow.  
**E.** Sus mamis viven en la casa las dos, mami por qué mami no vive aquí?  
**S**. Ella vivió aquí cuando tú eras una bebé, recuerda que te dije que ella y yo éramos novias.  
**E.** Y ya no?  
**S.** No...  
**E.** Y si son novias otra vez?  
**S.** Me gustaría.  
**E.** Mi mami llora en la noche.  
**S.** Qué?**  
****E.** Ella siempre llora en la noche cuando voy a dormir, yo escucho que llora.  
**S.** Ella llora?  
**E.** Sí...

Santana se quedó muy pensativa por lo que su hija le había dicho, cuál sería el motivo por el que la rubia lloraba todas las noches? Acaso era porque aun la extrañaba? Y si por fin era el momento indicado para estar juntas otra vez?

Las semanas pasaron, justo un día cuando Santana le pediría una cita a la rubia, ella le platicó que esa noche saldría a bailar con Hunter, así que sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo.

Semanas después.

**S.** Hola... Irás a la inauguración del bar?  
**Q**. Lo siento, mamá invitó a Hunter y su madre a cenar a la casa, dios, solo de pensarlo quiero vomitar, esa señora es insoportable.  
**S.** Y nada que se muere verdad?  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Qué? Se ve muy vieja, creo que tuvo a ese idiota cuando ya tenía 50 años.  
**Q.** Jajajaja estás loca.  
**S.** Piénsalo, tal vez sea verdad, por eso tú noviecito es tan anticuado.  
**Q**. No es mi novio.  
**S.** Pero sales y te besas con él.  
**Q**. Santana cuál es tu problema?  
**S.** Ninguno.  
**Q**. No? Siempre estás criticándolo por el hecho de que haya aceptado salir algunas veces con él, tú y yo solamente somos amigas porque así lo decidiste que no se te olvide.  
**S**. Ahhh vaya ya lo defiendes, sí que vas avanzando.  
**Q**. Piensa lo que quieras Santana, pero de una vez te digo, eres tú quien ha decidido no rehacer su vida, si yo lo hago no debería de ser tu problema.  
**S.** Mientras mi hija esté involucrada siempre va a ser mi problema con quien salgas o no.  
**Q**. Ah genial...  
**S.** Y Hunter no me gusta.  
**Q**. Pues a mí sí y esta discusión se acabó.  
**S.** Te gusta? Ese idiota te gusta? Pero por qué? Es un hijito de mamá, nunca se le despega.**  
****Q**. Te lo repito esta discusión se terminó.  
**S.** Ya no me amas?  
**Q**. Sabes que siempre te voy a amar, pero por fin comprendí que eso no significa que vayamos a estar juntas, ya han pasado dos años Santana.  
**S.** Yo te esperé 8!**  
****Q**. No somos iguales.  
**S.** Cierto... Tienes razón, discúlpame por ser una idiota y comportarme de esta manera, yo no tengo ningún derecho de prohibirte que salgas con quien se te dé la gana, ya no me voy a meter donde no me llaman, al fin de cuentas yo tomé esas decisiones y las asumiré.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S.** Bueno, pasado mañana paso por nuestra hija, ahora tengo que ir al bar, para checar los últimos detalles.  
**Q**. Cuídate Santana.  
**S.** Tú también.

En el bar.

**Sam.** Tengo listas a las meseras, las cité en media hora para que las conozcan.  
**B.** Pasa algo Sanny?  
**S.** Quinn aceptó que Hunter le gusta.  
**B.** Mmmm tú tienes la culpa.  
**S.** Sí, todo yo, todo yo.  
**Sam**. Tal vez ya sea momento de que rehagas tu vida.  
**S.** No, eso no es para mí.  
**P.** Entonces solo diviértete y ya, Quinn lo hace.  
**S.** Creen que ya se esté acostando con ese hijo de puta?  
**Sam**. Ni idea.  
**S**. Maldita sea.  
**P**. Ya llegaron las meseras.

En cuanto una chica de cabello rubio entró al lugar, Santana se quedó muy sorprendida.

**S.** Mira Britt esa chica es idéntica a Quinn...  
**B.** Claro que no.  
**S.** Sí, mírala es la versión joven de Quinn, es casi idéntica, así se veía la primera vez que la conocí, claro solo le falta a esta chica su uniforme de animadora.  
**B.** En serio?  
**S**. Sí… ahora vuelvo.

La latina se acercó a la chica.  
**  
****S**. Hey hola, soy Santana López, una de las dueñas del lugar.  
**X**. Sí, te conozco por la televisión, ustedes hacen muy buen programa, soy Olivia Olsen, seré mesera aquí.  
**S**. Mucho gusto Olivia, verás que te encantará trabajar para nosotros.  
**O**. Me imagino.  
**S.** Qué edad tienes?  
**O**. 19 años, soy de Arkansas y vine a estudiar la universidad aquí a Los Ángeles, pero necesito un ingreso extra porque la vida aquí no es precisamente barata.  
**S.** Dímelo a mí.  
**O**. Espero poderme ganar muchas propinas.  
**S.** Con esos lindos ojos te aseguro que sí.  
**O**. Jejejeje gracias.  
**Sam**. Santana acércate.  
**S. **Ya voy, luego te veo Olivia.  
**O.** Ok.

o-o-o

**B. **Ahora eres una asalta cunas? Le llevas 10 años a esa niña.  
**S.** Brittany tranquila apenas la conozco, me impresionó mucho por su parecido con Q.  
**B.** Es muy obvio que te la quieres llevar a la cama.  
**S. **Y tendría algo de malo? Tu misma me has aconsejado que ya es tiempo que vuelva a tener sexo, si esta chica abre las piernas para mí yo no voy a de desaprovechar la oportunidad, ya tengo más de dos años de no estar con nadie.  
**B.** Pues sí, pero creo que deberías de buscar otro tipo de chicas y no utilizar a esta pobre niña sólo porque se parece a tu ex novia.  
**S.** Ya veremos qué pasa, por cierto me acompañas a la casa cuna a llevar algo de ropa que a Elise ya no le queda?  
**B.** Sí.  
**S.** Mmmm esa chica olía delicioso.  
**B.** Ya cállate por dios, creo que primero necesitas darte una ducha con agua muy helada y luego ir a la casa cuna.  
**S.** Jajajaja muy graciosa.

Ese mismo día en la casa cuna.

**B**. Hola Miss Tracy!  
**Tr.** Chicas, hace mucho que no venían por aquí, cómo están?  
**S.** Muy bien, traje algo de ropa de mi hija que ya no le queda, esa pequeñita crece a pasos agigantados la ropa está prácticamente nueva.  
**Tr.** Muchas gracias Santana, a nuestras chiquitas les servirá de mucho.  
**B.** Tiene nuevos bebés?  
**Tr**. Saben que aquí siempre hay nuevos bebés, quieren verlos?  
**S.** Seguro.

Fueron a la sala donde se encontraban los bebés más pequeños.

**B**. Awww qué ternura!  
**S**. No puedo creer que sigan existiendo madres que abandonen a sus hijos.  
**Tr.** Mientras siga habiendo mucha ignorancia con respecto al sexo, esto no dejará de ocurrir.  
**S.** Mmmm es verdad.  
**B.** Miss Tracy estoy embarazada, tengo 13 semanas y estoy muy emocionada.  
**Tr.** Muchas felicidades Brittany, estoy segura de que serás una excelente madre.  
**B**. Eso espero.  
**S**. Miren éste bebito... Es hermoso, tiene mi color, jejeje.  
**Tr.** Él llegó justo a los dos días de nacido, ahora tiene dos meses, fue abandonado debajo de un puente peatonal, al parecer la madre era prácticamente una niña, la policía no la ha podido localizar.  
**B.** Qué tristeza...  
**S.** Espero que pronto pueda ser adoptado.  
**Tr**. Sinceramente lo dudo mucho.  
**S.** No lo adoptarán por su color? En serio? No puedo creer que a estas alturas la gente siga siendo tan racista.  
**Tr.** No sólo es por eso, cuando los bebés llegan aquí nuestro pediatra les hace una exhaustiva revisión, el notó algo extraño en este pequeñito, le mandó hacer estudios y descubrió que tiene un problema auditivo.  
**B.** Es sordo? Qué triste (puchero)  
**Tr.** Según el especialista su daño aún no es tan profundo, está muy a tiempo de poder corregir ese problema, pero si el tiempo sigue pasando puede llegar a quedarse completamente sordo, el problema aquí es que las parejas desean un hijo completamente sano, y no están dispuestos a gastar en tratamientos tan caros como el que este bebé necesita.  
**S.** Entonces sólo porque está enfermo nunca será adoptado? Qué futuro le espera?  
**Tr.** Comenzará a entrar al programa de padres sustitutos hasta que pueda hacerse cargo de sí mismo.  
**B**. Ay no, eso es horrible, lo digo por experiencia.  
**S.** Elise quiere un hermano y yo no se lo puedo dar...  
**B.** Acaso? (boca abierta)  
**S.** No sé Britt es una responsabilidad muy grande.  
**Tr.** Te gustaría adoptarlo?  
**S.** Pues... Soy soltera y por fortuna tengo el dinero suficiente para poder costear su enfermedad, cree que me lo pudieran dar en adopción?  
**Tr.** Santana, eres una mujer famosa y todo mundo sabe que también eres una madre muy amorosa, no creo que haya ningún problema para que te lo den en adopción.  
**S.** Ni mi condición?  
**Tr.** Patrañas, eres una mujer ejemplar.  
**S.** Te gustaría que yo fuera tu madre pedacito de cielo?  
**B**. Santana él no escucha bien...  
**Tr**. Pero siente las caricias Britt...  
**B**. Cierto...  
**S.** Necesito pensarlo muy bien, mi hija quiere un hermano pero no estoy segura si aceptaría a éste bebé, además ya perdí todas las esperanzas de tener otro hijo con Quinn.  
**B.** Por tu culpa!  
**S.** Sí, sí, ya lo sé. (rodando los ojos)  
**Tr.** Recuerda que el adoptar un bebé implica muchas cosas, no solamente hacerse cargo de él económicamente, sino también darle el amor que el bebé necesita, además éste chiquito necesitará de muchos cuidados y consultas médicas.  
**S.** Mmmm, lo pensaré seriamente.

Las hermanas salieron de la casa cuna.

**B. **Según has dicho infinidad de veces ya no tendrás otra relación amorosa, lo que significa que Elise será tu única hija biológica, pero sería muy lindo que tuvieras otro hijo, no te estoy presionando ni nada, pero creo que ese bebé necesita de ti y tú de él.  
**S.** Me será un poco difícil, recuerda tengo que trabajar, el programa de televisión y además estar al pendiente del bar... Necesitaré de una niñera.  
**B.** Pues la contratas y ya, además yo te ayudaré me quiero entrenar para cuando este bebito nazca. (acariciando su vientre)  
**S.** Está bien, vamos a consultarlo con el abogado.  
**B.** Síiii voy a tener otro sobrinito.  
**S.** Ojalá Skylar pueda ser mi hijo.  
**B.** Ya tiene nombre?  
**S.** Claro, yo pienso en todo Britt Britt.  
**B.** Jejejeje .

Las chicas fueron directamente al despacho del abogado, para hablar con él.

* * *

_**Bueno antes que otra cosa, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar el capítulo anterior, sé que a muchas personas les tomó por sorpresa causándoles disgusto, también sé que para otras personas ya era muy predecible.**_

_**Aclararé algunos puntos:**_

_**No odio a Quinn, ya había dicho que mi personaje favorito de Glee era Santana, por eso en mis historias a excepción de "Mi hermana adoptiva" y "Playa Sayu" ella siempre es mi protagonista, pero en esta historia Santana no es como en el show de tv.**_

_**En cuanto al drama y que me encanta...Pues sí no lo voy negar, me encanta el drama, además recuerden que ya había aclarado que esta historia era 100% dramática, no mentí.**_

_**Nunca habría formado un romance Brittana en esta historia, ellas son hermanas y están para apoyarse mutuamente, perdón a las personas que les creé la ilusión de un bebé Brittana.**_

_**No me empeño en alargar esta historia, porque si se dan cuenta es muy raro que escriba una historia de pocos capítulos, me es prácticamente imposible, aunque con "Playa Sayu" será la excepción, este fic lo he estado llevando tal y como me lo imaginé desde el principio.**_

_**La pelea incoherente... Claro que lo fue, porque los celos de Quinn siempre fueron incoherentes, no lo creen?**_

_**Las chicas tienen que aprender muchas cosas al estar separadas la una de la otra y Quinn no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente, tampoco Santana ya lo verán.**_

_** Comprendo si les hartó ya el fic, pero para quienes les sigue agradando déjenme decirles que al menos unos 5 capítulos más le restan.**_

_**Quinntana endgame... no lo olviden.**_

_**Espero comentarios y sugerencias, gracias por leerme y perdón por los errores.**_


	24. Skylar

**_Siento la espera, una vez más un capítulo enorme.  
_**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 24. Skylar.**

En cuanto las hermanas salieron de la casa cuna, llamaron a su abogado para contactar una cita y platicarle sobre las intenciones de adoptar al pequeñito que apenas habían conocido.

**S.** Cree que exista alguna posibilidad de poder adoptarlo?  
**L. **Bueno, los servicios sociales le tienen que hacer algunos estudios tanto socioeconómicos como psicológicos, pero creo que su reputación la podrá ayudar.  
**S. **Diablos... Pero yo tuve en el pasado problemas de violencia, lo recuerda?  
**L.** Claro, y yo le recuerdo a usted que su terapeuta envió una constancia donde indicaba que estaba en tratamiento y que sus problemas habían disminuido bastante, creo que si el doctor Sheldon hace un nuevo reporte sobre su salud mental le ayudará ante los servicios sociales.  
**B.** Ayyy qué emoción, yo quiero que ese bebé sea mi sobrino.  
**L.** Empezaré con los trámites cuanto antes, yo le avisaré cuando los servicios sociales la visiten para hacerle los estudios necesarios.  
**S.** Gracias abogado Lerman, sabía que podía confiar en usted, ojalá Skylar venga a casa conmigo antes de que su problema auditivo aumente.  
**L.** Verá que sí.

Al salir de la oficina del abogado.

**B.** Vas a hablarlo con Quinn?  
**S.** Por el momento no, prefiero hacerlo hasta el día que Skylar esté en mi casa, me encantaría darle tanto a mi hija como a Quinn la sorpresa al mismo tiempo.  
**B.** Lo ves mi amor (sobando su vientre) si Skylar llega a nuestra familia, tendrás cuatro lindos primitos que jugarán contigo.  
**S.** Mi sobrinito será un diablillo como tú.  
**B.** Jajaja, aún crees que será un niño?  
**S**. Estoy segurísima, y será tu mini clon.  
**B**. Me entusiasma mucho el ser mamá.**  
****S**. Es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos del mundo, a mí me hubiera encantado poder llevar un bebé en mi vientre, pero ya que el destino no lo quiso así, al menos soy capaz de dar vida.  
**B.** Hubiera sido lindo que tú y Quinn tuvieran otro bebé, Elise es hermosa.  
**S.** Jejeje lo sé, pero eso no podrá ser jamás, además Quinn cada vez sale más con el estúpido Hunter.  
**B.** Pues invitarla a salir tú.  
**S.** No.  
**B.** Ay Santana.  
**S.** Mejor vamos al restaurante, tú necesitas comer y yo necesito empezar a trabajar.  
**B.** Ok.

Al pasar los días, Santana se acercó un poco más a Olivia para conocer algo de su vida, siempre lo hacía en plan de coqueteo y la adolescente le correspondía sin tapujo alguno, por fin todos los detalles que faltaban para la inauguración del bar quedaron solucionados, así que el día del gran evento llegó, y los chicos se preparaban para eso, su estilista Farrah alistaba a las chicas.

**F.** Y cuándo te vas a decidir a hacerte el cambio de look Santana? Bien sabes que me encantaría verte de rubia.  
**S.** No lo sé, es un cambio bastante radical y no sé si me caería bien.**  
****F**. Tus rasgos casi son perfectos, además ya sé qué tipo de rubio te quedaría a la perfección.  
**S.** Pues...  
**B.** Inténtalo Sanny, no perderías nada en probar ese nuevo look que Farrah te ofrece.  
**S.** Ya veremos, ahora vuelvo.

La latina fue llamarle a su ex novia.

**Q**. Hola.  
**S.** Hey Q... Me preguntaba si finalmente decidiste asistir a la inauguración del bar?  
**Q**. Lo siento Santana, tengo mucho trabajo que revisar con Hunter así que definitivamente creo que no podré asistir.  
**S.** Sí ya me imagino qué clase de trabajo. (susurrando)  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Nada, espero que termines pronto tu trabajo y no dejes mucho rato sola a nuestra hija.  
**Q**. Te preocupes mamá está cuidando de ella y sabes que lo hace muy bien.  
**S.** Ok... Nos vemos luego.  
**Q**. Bye.

La latina cada día perdía más las esperanzas sobre un regreso con Quinn, ella estaba consciente de que había decidido no regresar de inmediato con ella, pero dicha decisión la había tomado con la intención de que tal vez algún día pudiesen regresar a formar su perfecta familia.

**F.** Todo bien?  
**S.** Sí gracias.  
**F.** Por qué no fijamos una cita algún día en mi salón para hacerte el cambio de look?  
**S**. Mmmmm ok, checa tu agenda y me avisas qué día voy.  
**F**. Excelente (sonriendo)

La estilista se alejó.

**B**. Esa chica sí que no quita el dedo del renglón verdad?  
**S**. Lo sé, me insiste tanto en cambiarme el color de mi cabello que finalmente le dije que si con tal de que dejara de molestar.  
**B**. No hablo de eso tonta.  
**S**. No? Entonces de qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**B**. Ay San en cuestión de mujeres sí que eres muy despistada, esa chica desde el primer momento que te vio hace más de dos años ha estado coqueteando contigo y tú ni siquiera lo has notado.  
**S**. En serio? (boca abierta)  
**B**. Por qué crees que Quinn se puso tan celosa con ella?  
**S.** Britt, Quinn se ponía celosa hasta de los perros que se me acercaban. (mueca)  
**B.** Jajaja bueno sí, pero te juro que esa chica quiere contigo.  
**S.** Pues no está nada mal…  
**B.** Jajaja Santana, hace unas semanas ni siquiera querías acostarte con una mujer, pero ahora ya estás pensando en hacerlo con las dos opciones que tienes.  
**S.** Claro que no...  
**B. **Jajaja claro que sí.  
**S. **Tú sabes que el sexo casual no es lo mío, de hecho siempre que lo he tenido me ha ido mal, tengo miedo de acostarme con alguna desconocida, pero por otro lado mi cuerpo me pide estar con una mujer y mi ex novia se está acostando con ese hijo de puta así que… El destino me está tratando de decir algo.  
**B.** Pues... Eres muy joven Santana tienes 29 años y no puedes seguir célibe por el resto de tu vida.  
**S.** Entonces... Crees que sea bueno que empiece a tener sexo con alguien?  
**B**. Quinn está saliendo con Hunter así qué... Ya tienes mi respuesta.  
**S**. Ok... Lo intentaré.  
**B**. Bueno ya vámonos al bar.  
**S**. Hoy hay fiesta mujer embarazada!  
**B**. Jajajaj tonta.

Muchísimas personas estaban haciendo fila para poder entrar a la inauguración del bar, así que eso significaba que el éxito estaba asegurado.

P. Esto es fabuloso!  
**Sam.** Lo sé, más dinero para nosotros.  
**P.** Ya lo creo, es una lástima que la ex novia de Santana jamás me haya querido vender su parte de los restaurantes.  
**Sam.** Pues no y es una lástima que tampoco pudimos sacarla de nuestra sociedad, pero tal parece que para Santana eso no importa, ella sigue enamoradísima de la mujer que tanto la ha hecho sufrir.  
**P. **Tal vez, pero he notado que esa chica Olivia le gusta.  
**Sam.** Y a quién no? Está buenísima.  
**P**. Jajajaja... Emmm ahora vuelvo.  
**Sam**. A dónde vas?  
**P.** A saludar a Brittany.  
**Sam**. Ohhh.

El chico se acercó a la rubia.

**P.** Hola Britt.  
**B.** Hola.  
**P.** Cómo estás? Tu embarazo va bien?  
**B.** Sí, gracias por preguntar, en dos semanas tengo una cita con el ginecólogo, los ascos continúan por la mañana pero espero que en pocos días desaparezcan finalmente.  
**P.** Y ya sabes qué es?  
**B.** No, aún no.  
**P.** Brittany... Me preguntaba si… Te gustaría ir a cenar algún día conmigo.  
**B.** Pues...  
**P.** No te preocupes, olvídalo… Luego te veo.  
**B.** Puck!

Pero el chico no hizo caso y se alejó.

**B.** Soy una tonta. (mueca)

En la barra del bar.

**O.** No sabía que también se te daba el preparar bebidas.  
**S.** Olivia... Hay muchísimas cosas que no sabes de mí.  
**O.** Sería interesante conocerlas.  
**S. **Te ofrecería algo de alcohol, pero eres menor de edad.  
**O.** En efecto, soy menor de edad para tomar alcohol, pero para otras cosas ya no lo soy. (coqueteando)

La morena decidió usar uno de los consejos que Puck le había dado, así que sin pensarlo lo llevó acabo.

**S.** Olivia... Hay un hotel como a tres cuadras de aquí, te gustaría ir a celebrar conmigo cuando todo esto termine?  
**O**. A un hotel?  
**S.** No me lo tomes a mal (nerviosa)  
**O**. Está bien, espero que lleves bebidas.  
**S.** Lo haré.

La joven mesera se alejó de la barra para continuar trabajando.

**Sam**. Hey hermana, ya vi que estabas platicando con esa sexy chica.  
**S.** Sammy creo que después de dos años y medio de no tener sexo, finalmente esta noche me voy a acostar con una mujer.  
**Sam**. Acaso?  
**S.** La invité a un hotel y me dijo que sí.  
**Sam.** Wooooow esa es mi hermanita menor... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
**S.** Jejejeje necesito condones.  
**Sam**. En la oficina en el segundo cajón tengo varios paquetes, toma los que necesites.  
**S. **Gracias Sam.  
**Sam**. Por fin Santana López está superando a Quinn Fabray.  
**S.** Tal vez.

El rubio se alejó.

**S.** Me encantaría poderte decir que sí hermano, pero creo que jamás superaré al amor de mi vida. (mueca)  
**B.** Por qué tan pensativa Sanny?.  
**S. **Pensaba en Q.  
**B. **Tu? Que va... No lo creo (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Jajaja tonta.  
**B. **Pensé que vendría.  
**S. **Nah está "trabajando" con su jefecito.  
**B. **Mmmm.  
**O. **San... Necesito 4 cervezas oscuras. (coqueteando)  
**S. **Ok... Gus, ayúdame a servir 2 cervezas oscuras.  
**G.** Ok.  
**S. **Listo hermosa...**  
****O.** Gracias linda. (guiñándole un ojo)

La joven mesera se alejó.

**B.** Qué fue todo eso?  
**S.** Querida Britt Britt, esta noche tendrás que regresar sola al edificio, porque cerrando el bar Olivia y yo vamos a ir a celebrar la inauguración.  
**B.** En serio?  
**S. **Sí...  
**B. **Te vas a acostar con ella?  
**S. **Pues... Ojalá.  
**B. **Jajajaja te vas a salir con la tuya, y todo sólo porque se parece a Q.  
**S. **Sí, ella me recuerda mucho a mi Q.  
**B. **Mmmm estás loca.  
S**. **Lo sé Britt, pero si no puedo volver a tener en mi cama a Quinn, por lo menos quiero tener a alguien que se le parezca mucho.  
**B.** En serio sí que estás loca.  
**S**. Deja de sermonearme y ven a ayudarme a servir más bebidas.  
**B.** Ni hoy podemos descansar. (mueca)  
**S. **Por fortuna no tuvimos que entrar a la cocina como Blaine jejejej.  
**B.** Pobrecito.

Horas más tarde.

**Sam.** Hey San... Ya vete, no hagas esperar más a tu chica.  
**S**. Ok (nerviosa)

La latina se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba la joven mesera.

**S.** Hey Olivia... Sigue en pie lo de ir a celebrar?  
**O.** Claro que sí Santana.  
**S.** Nos vamos?  
**O.** Pero aún no termina la inauguración.  
**S. **Por eso no te preocupes, ya no hay mucha gente y realmente quiero salir de aquí contigo.  
**O.** Ok... Sólo voy a cambiarme, por mis cosas y nos vamos.  
**S. **Perfecto.

Mientras Olivia fue a los vestidores, la morena fue a la oficina del rubio para recoger algunos condones.

**S.** Espero que pueda usar por lo menos uno esta noche.

Luego se encontraron en la puerta trasera del negocio para irse hacia el hotel.

En la habitación.

**S.** Aquí estamos...  
**O**. Sí...  
**S.** Traje dos botellas.  
**O**. Me sirves una copa?  
**S.** Claro deja tomo unos vasos.

Mientras brindaban.

**S.** Me gusta el color de tus ojos, tienen un ligero tono verde.  
**O**. Sí, cuando uso ciertos colores en la ropa, ellos cambian de color.  
**S.** Ohhhh.  
**O**. Cuándo me vas a besar?  
**S.** Qué?  
**O**. Santana, a pesar de que soy joven no soy una tonta ni ingenua, sé las intenciones por las cuales me trajiste a esta habitación de hotel, yo también quiero pasarla bien y si no das tú el primer paso lo daré yo.  
**S.** Jejejeje ven acá.

Santana se acercó a la joven mesera y de inmediato comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

**O.** Santana (gimiendo)

Las caricias se hicieron más intensas entre las chicas, hasta que la joven mesera pudo sentir la erección de Santana.

**O.** Impaciente?  
**S.** Muchísimo.  
**O**. Quiero verlo...  
**S.** Necesitas quitarme mi vestido (coqueteando)  
**O**. Eso tiene solución.

Cuando lo morena estaba solamente en ropa interior, Olivia decidió bajarle su tanga.

**O**. Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío (ojos muy abiertos)  
**S**. Qué pasa?**  
****O**. Eso es enorme!  
**S.** Te parece? **  
****O**. Jamás me va a entrar.  
**S.** Claro que lo hará, sólo necesitamos encontrar el ángulo adecuado.  
**O**. Es que...  
**S.** Tu solo relájate y déjame todo a mí, te aseguro que gritarás mi nombre luego de que te dé el mejor orgasmo de tu vida.  
**O**. Ok (nerviosa)

Santana puso en marcha todas sus habilidades en el sexo, ella como mujer sabía perfectamente lo que una chica necesitaba y deseaba, también conocía las partes exactas donde la joven sentiría más placer.

Varios minutos después.

**O**. Woooow, woooow, woooow!  
**S.** Jejejeje te gustó?  
**O**. Es totalmente inexplicable lo que acabo de sentir. (jadeando)  
**S.** Te lo dije...  
**O.** No estoy segura si podré caminar después de que esa enorme cosa estuvo dentro de mí.  
**S. **Jejejeje bueno... Podemos conseguir una silla de ruedas si te parece.  
**O**. Estoy tan agotada.  
**S.** Qué? Olvia tienes 19 años, no puedes estar agotada en este momento.  
**O.** Recuerda que trabajé bastante.  
**S. **Déjame hacerte mía otra vez. (succionando su cuello)  
**O.** Santo dios...  
**S. **Qué dices?  
**O.** Esta noche no vamos a dormir, verdad?  
**S. **Jajajaja todo parece indicar que no… Entonces seguimos?  
**O.** Seguimos.

El sexo entre las dos chicas continuó hasta prácticamente el amanecer.

Al día siguiente en la pastelería…

**B.** Hey Q, Buenos días.  
**Q. **Hola Britt, antes de ir al trabajo vine por algunos panecillos y un café.  
**B.** Tengo tus favoritos recién salidos del horno.  
**Q.** Qué bien...  
**B. **Trabajarás en sábado?  
**Q. **Sí (mueca) tengo que tener prácticamente todas las cuentas en orden junto con el contador de Hunter para final de mes.  
**B.** Qué lástima y burbujita?  
**Q.** Se quedó en casa con mamá mientras Santana pasa por ella.  
**B. **Ohhh.  
**Q. **Por cierto, no ha llegado?  
**B. **No Q, anoche trabajamos bastante en el bar, me imagino que llegará después de mediodía luego de recoger a Elise.  
**Q. **Cierto... Y cómo les fue?  
**B. **Súper, estuvo atiborrado de gente, definitivamente el programa fue como una bendición para nosotros, prácticamente todo el país nos conoce y al saber que tendríamos un espacio diferente para las personas, sin dudarlo ellos querían estar ahí.  
**Q. **Me imagino... Hubiera sido lindo que me invitaran a ser su socia también en este nuevo concepto, pero ya sé que Sam no me puede ver ni en pintura.  
**B.** Sabes que él adora a Santana y siempre la ha querido proteger.  
**Q**. Pues sí.  
**B.** A mí me habría encantado que hubieras estado presente anoche con nosotros, eres mi mejor amiga.  
**Q.** Y tú la mía Britt... Yo también quería estar con ustedes pero como te dije, el trabajo está horrible y estuve en la oficina hasta muy tarde.  
**B.** De verdad estuviste trabajando?  
**Q.** Claro que sí, por qué me lo preguntas?  
**B.** Pues porque sales con Hunter.  
**Q.** Brittany una cosa son los negocios y otra cosa es la relación que tengo con él.  
**B.** Ya veo...  
**Q.** En fin me voy, cuanto te debo?  
**B.** Jajajaja por dios Q, eres una de las dueñas de esta pastelería, claro que no es nada.  
**Q.** Ok, ok (sonriendo) te veo luego Britt, cuida mucho a mi sobrino favorito.  
**B.** Lo haré.

En el hotel.

**O.** Ya no más... Por favor!  
**S.** Jejejeje ok.  
**O**. Pareciera que nunca habías estado con una mujer. (jadeando)  
**S.** La verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacía.  
**O**. Y no puedo creer que aún tengas energías.  
**S.** Ni yo Jejejeje.  
**O**. Voy a ducharme... Vienes?  
**S.** Claro solo deja veo si tengo alguna llamada perdida.  
**O**. Ok te espero en el baño.

La joven mesera se alejó.

**S.** Maldita sea, me quedé sin batería… Olvia traes cargador de iPhone?  
**O**. Lo siento uso Galaxy... Ven acompañe el agua está riquísima.  
**S.** Voy...

En la oficina de Quinn.

**Q**. Hola mamá pasa algo?  
**J.** Nada malo hija, lo que pasa es que Santana no ha venido por la niña y ella ya está muy desesperada.  
**Q**. Cómo que no ha ido? (extrañada)  
**J.** No Quinnie, desde hace dos horas se suponía que tenía que estar aquí por ella, pero no lo ha hecho, Elise le ha llamado a su celular con el que ella le regaló pero manda la llamada al buzón.  
**Q.** Qué raro... Deja trato de comunicarme con ella y al ratito te regresó la llamada mamá.  
**J. **Está bien hija.

La rubia intentó varias veces comunicarse con su ex novia pero no tuvo suerte, así que decidió llamarle a Brittany.

**B.** Hola Q...  
**Q. **Brittany, Santana está en el restaurante?  
**B. **No...  
**Q. **He tratado de comunicarme con ella desde hace rato y la llamada me manda directamente al buzón, le llamé a su departamento y tampoco contesta, ella no ha ido a recoger a mi hija a mi casa.  
**B**. Qué raro, Santana nunca de los nunca se pierde uno de los días de visita con su bebé.  
**Q.** Es precisamente por eso por lo que estoy muy preocupada.  
**B.** Tranquila, déjame intentar llamarle y luego te aviso.  
**Q.** Ok.

La chica de ojos verdes le regresó la llamada a su madre.

**J.** Qué pasa hija? Santana vendrá por Elise? Ya está llorando a grito abierto porque quiere a su mami.  
**Q**. No me puedo comunicar con ella mamá, pero no te preocupes ahora mismo me voy a casa, el trabajo puede esperar, mi hija no.  
**J.** Está bien.

En la pastelería.

**B**. Sam necesito que me des el número telefónico de esa chica la mesera porque le estoy llamando a Santana a su celular y no me contesta  
**Sam**. No Brittany, no le vas a echar a perder a nuestra hermana su noche de pasión.  
**B.** Noche de pasión? Samuel, pero si ya son las dos de la tarde, necesito que me des urgentemente el número de esa chica para tratar de comunicarme con Santana, no ha ido a recoger a Elise a casa de Quinn y hoy le toca ir.  
**Sam.** Ah caray, pues deja checo en su currículum el número porque la verdad es que no lo tengo a la mano.  
**B. **Pues te espero y ni se te ocurra colgarme.

En el hotel.

**S.** Te invito a comer algo.  
**O**. Sí, la verdad es que muero de hambre.

De pronto el teléfono de la joven mesera comenzó a sonar.  
**  
****O**. Qué raro, no conozco este número, no voy a contestar.  
**S.** Podría ser una emergencia no lo crees? Yo que tu mejor contestaba.  
**O.** Ok (besándola) Hola? Sí... Ok… Santana es para ti.  
**S.** Para mí?  
**B.** Sí, es Brittany.  
**S.** Ohh...

Santana tomó el teléfono y se alejó un poco de Olivia.

**S.** Britt?  
**B.** Santana López, dónde diablos estás metida? Bueno ya sé dónde estás metida pero por qué todavía a esta hora? Además no contestas las llamadas.  
**S.** Jejejeje anoche tuvimos mucha acción y nos quedamos dormidas prácticamente cuando estaba amaneciendo, y mi celular se quedó sin batería.  
**B**. Eres una tonta, que ya no recuerdas que hoy tenías que pasar por tu hija? Se lo prometiste.  
**S**. Oh por dios! No lo puedo creer, te juro que no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado pobre de mi bebé, enseguida voy a casa de Quinn por ella.  
**B**. Apresúrate, Elise está llorando y llorando.

Santana se acercó a Olivia.

**S**. Olivia, discúlpame pero tengo una urgencia con mi hija y necesito ir a buscarla.**  
****O**. Ok... No te preocupes, supongo que nos vemos más tarde.  
**S.** Sí, te veo en la noche en el bar.  
**O**. Ok, Bye (besándola)

Prácticamente corriendo la latina llegó a casa de los chicos de ojos verdes.

**S.** Hola buenas tardes Laura, vengo por Elise podrías traerla?  
**La**. Claro señora Santana, permítame.

En menos de un minuto fue Quinn quien salió a encontrarse con Santana.

**S**. Hey Q, vine por burbujita.  
**Q**. Dónde estabas Santana? Quedaste en pasar por ella a las 10 de la mañana y mira qué hora es, prácticamente las tres de la tarde.  
**S.** Lo sé, de verdad lo siento, lo que pasa es que anoche trabajamos hasta muy tarde y me quedé dormida.  
**Q**. No me digas? Eso jamás te lo creeré, Brittany estaba muy temprano trabajando en la pastelería es obvio que tú no sé a dónde te fuiste o con quién que te hizo olvidarte por completo de la cita con nuestra hija.  
**S.** Lo siento tanto Quinn, te juro que me confundí con el horario.  
**Q**. Ay Santana... Conozco perfectamente esa mirada de culpa que traes contigo, es la misma que pusiste el día que me dejaste sola mientras estaba embarazada de nuestra hija y también es la misma que tenías luego de que ella estaba enferma y traté de llamarte para que nos alcanzaras en el hospital, te acabas de acostar con una mujer! Una vez más olvidaste a tu hija por una zorra.  
**S.** Claro que no!  
**Q**. Claro que sí, eres tan predecible Santana, a pesar de tantos años y de que hemos cambiado bastante en otros aspectos, cuando la culpa te corroe siempre pones la misma cara.  
**S.** Puedo llevarme a mi hija?  
**Q**. Está dormida, se cansó de llorar y finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida.  
**S.** Por favor Q.  
**Q**. Ok pasa está en su habitación.  
**S.** Y dónde es?  
**Q**. Vamos...

Cuando entraron a la casa, Santana luego de algunos años volvió a ver a Judy, la saludó cortésmente y continuó su camino hacia la habitación de su hija.

**Q**. Aquí es. (abriendo la puerta)  
**S.** Voy a despertarla.

La latina se acercó a su hija.

**S.** Burbujita hermosa, despierta mi vida, ya llegué por ti.  
**E.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Anda mi amor, vamos a comer y luego al cine como te lo prometí.  
**E.** Mami?  
**S.** Hola bebé...  
**E.** Mamiiiiiii, Viniste mami, sí viniste. (abrazándola)  
**S.** Claro que sí mi amor, no te podía dejar.  
**E.** Yo lloré porque tú no venías mami (puchero)  
**S. **Pero ya estoy aquí, anda mi amor ya vámonos.  
**E. **Ok... Mami mi mami si vino por mí (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Te lo dije mi vida, ella nunca te dejaría plantada. (viendo feo a Santana)  
**E.** Voy a pipí.  
**S.** Ok...

Elise entró a su baño.

**Q**. Santana, estos dos años y medio hemos llevado la fiesta en paz, pero te juro por mi hija que si la vuelves a hacer sentir de la manera en que hoy lo hiciste, me vas a conocer.  
**S.** No te preocupes Quinn, esto jamás se volverá a repetir, tú sabes que ella es lo más importante en mi vida. (angustiada)  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**S.** Ven con nosotros, vamos a comer al restaurante que ustedes elijan y luego nos vamos al cine.  
**Q.** No gracias.  
**S. **Anda Q... Sabes que a nuestra bebé le encanta que estemos los dos con ella.  
**Q.** Está bien... Elise mi amor tu mami me invitó a pasar la tarde con ustedes dos, qué dices?  
**E. **Síiiiii.

El incidente de Santana ya no se volvió a mencionar esta tarde, así que las tres pasaron un rato bastante agradable, ese tipo de ambiente era el que adoraban las chicas, las hacía olvidar sus diferencias ya que parecían realmente una familia.

En la noche.

**S**. Como pesas mi amor.  
**E**. Sueñoooo.  
**S**. Shhh duerme bebé.  
**Q**. Dámela para llevarla a su habitación.  
**S.** Déjame hacerlo a mi sí?  
**Q.** Ok.

Luego de acostar a su hija en su cama, las chicas salieron hacia el jardín.

**S.** Perdóname Quinn... Te juro que no volverá a pasar.**  
****Q**. San... Puedes acostarte con quien se te dé la gana pero no quiero que nuestra hija sufra por eso.  
**S.** No lo hará te lo prometo (tomándola de las manos)  
**Q.** OK pasas por ella el lunes a la escuela?  
**S. **Sí Q... Buenas noches (besando su mejilla)  
**Q.** Buenas noches San...

Cuando la latina salió de la casa.

**Q**. Te acostaste con otra (lágrimas en los ojos)

La morena fue directamente a su departamento para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, de ahí fue a su bar.

**S**. Hey Oli.  
**O**. Hola Santana todo bien con tu hija?  
**S.** Sí gracias, quieres venir al hotel?  
**O**. Jajajaja vaya, sí que eres directa.  
**S.** Me gustas mucho Olivia.  
**O.** Y tú a mí pero lo siento aún no termina mi turno.  
**S.** No te preocupes por eso, además soy tu jefa y te puedo dar permiso para salir temprano.  
**O**. Me encantaría, pero no quiero perder la cantidad de propinas que me podría ganar esta noche.  
**S.** Por eso no te preocupes yo te doy lo mismo que ganaste anoche, así no pierdes.  
**O**. No soy una puta (indignada)  
**S.** Perdón, no te quise ofender te lo juro no fue mi intención. (avergonzada)**  
****O**. Mejor te espero mañana por la mañana en mi departamento, ahí la podemos pasar bien.  
**S.** Ok. (decepcionada) me das tu dirección?  
**O**. Claro.

Ya que los planes de la latina no habían salido como los esperaba, decidió ir de regreso a su departamento a descansar.

**S.** Hola Bambi... Hoy estuve a punto de cagarla con tu hermana y tu madre, por fortuna ambas me perdonaron, no las voy a perder por una chica, así que tengo que pensar más con mi cabeza y no con la cabeza de este amigo... Pero Olivia es tan sexy y tiene una piel tan suave, Dios como me gusta esa chica, mañana me desquito, ahora si no va a poder caminar jejeje.

A la mañana siguiente.

**L.** Santana buenos días, le llamo para confirmarle su cita con servicios sociales, es el próximo martes a las 9 am, ya les avisé a sus hermanos cuándo tendrán su entrevista, ayer le estuve llamando para avisarle pero no me pude comunicar con usted.  
**S**. Ahhh tuve una falla con teléfono, pero gracias por avisarme, cree que haya posibilidad de que me den a Skylar?  
**L**. Sí Santana, confío que en sí.  
**S**. Qué buena noticia.

De pronto sonó el timbre del departamento.

**S**. Britt Britt!  
**B**. Estoy muy enojada contigo.  
**S**. Me imagino... Lo siento, te juro que lo siento, pero pude remediarlo y mi burbujita se la pasó fenomenal.  
**B**. Ten mucho cuidado, sé que esa chica te trae loca pero primero está tu hija.  
**S**. Lo sé, ya no me regañes, no quiero que mi hija me odie, así que no volverá a pasar.  
**B**. Eso espero... Y cómo te fue con la mesera?  
**S**. Se llama Olivia y me fue fenomenal, es bastante flexible.  
**B**. Mmmmm (arrugando la nariz)  
**S**. Hoy iré a su departamento.  
**B**. Santana te estás entusiasmando con ella?  
**S**. No Britt es solo sexo, además yo amo a Q.  
**B**. Regresa con ella.  
**S**. Ella es novia de Hunter.  
**B**. Claro que no.  
**S**. No creo que después de saber que me acosté con otra ella quiera volver conmigo.  
**B**. Mmmm.

En el departamento de Olivia.

**O**. Hola...  
**S.** Hey.**  
****O**. Ven aquí... Hay que aprovechar que estamos solas antes de que mis compañeros lleguen.  
**S.** No vives sola?**  
****O**. No, comparto el departamento con una chica y un chico.  
**S.** Ohhh.  
**O**. Anda vamos, quiero que me hagas eso con tu lengua.  
**S.** Jejejeje.

Pasaron la tarde teniendo relaciones sexuales.

El lunes se llegó y la latina pasó por su hija a la escuela.

**E.** Mami, mami, mira hice un dibujo somos tu y yo y mi hermanito.  
**S.** Aun quieres un hermano?  
**E.** Síiiii.  
**S.** Tal vez pronto lo tengas.  
**E.** De verdad?  
**S.** Sí mi amor, pero es nuestro secreto eh, no se lo digas a nadie.  
**E.** Me gustan los secretos.  
**S.** Bueno creo que este hermoso dibujo tiene que estar en tu pizarrón especial.  
**E.** Síiiii.  
**S.** Vamos a casa.  
**E.** Te amo mami.  
**S.** Yo te amo mucho más mi amor, eres mi bebita bella.  
**E.** Jejejeje soy princesa.  
**S.** Lo eres.

Al día siguiente, la latina llevó a su hija al jardín de niños y de inmediato regresó a su departamento para recibir a la trabajadora social la cual llegó muy puntual a la cita.

Le estuvo haciendo una serie de preguntas, verificó cada rincón del departamento de Santana.

**X.** Así que tiene una hija.  
**S.** Sí tiene 3 años y es mi adoración, esta es su habitación.  
**X.** Y dónde dormiría el pequeño?  
**S.** Bueno aún conservo la cuna de mi hija y lo llevaría a mi habitación, cuando el bebé esté más grandecito le acondicionaré el estudio para que sea su habitación.  
**X.** Ya veo... Por cierto tengo el reporte que su terapeuta me hizo llegar, es un doctor un reconocido, y su diagnóstico es bastante favorable para usted.  
**S.** Sé que en el pasado tuve algunos problemas, pero me he esforzado como no tiene idea para superarlos y creo que soy apta para poderme hacer cargo de éste bebé.  
**X.** Está consciente de que el pequeño tiene problemas auditivos y eso conllevará bastantes gastos?  
**S.** Sí, por fortuna me va muy bien en mi trabajo, además junto con mis hermanos y un amigo acabamos de inaugurar un negocio más, también tengo mi trabajo en un programa de televisión, así que lo económico no será ningún problema.  
**X. **Muy bien, cuando tenga los informes de sus familiares los llevaré todos a mis superiores.  
**S.** Me encantaría que se pudiera agilizar el trámite para que en dado caso de que el pequeño me sea dado en adopción de inmediato comenzar con su tratamiento médico.  
**X**. Bueno, usted sabe que estos trámites pueden llevarse hasta seis meses, porque para el estado es muy importante que los niños sean entregados a personas que crean que son indicadas para una responsabilidad tan grande.  
**S**. Lo entiendo, pero le agradecería que tomara en cuenta la salud del bebé.  
**X**. Lo expondré ante mis superiores, se lo prometo.  
**S**. Muchas gracias señorita, créame que realmente deseo ser la madre de ese bebito.

La trabajadora social salió del departamento de la morena dejándola con un buen sabor de boca, estaba segura de que le darían a Skylar en adopción, lo que le preocupaba era el tiempo, ya que el pequeñito no contaba con mucho para poder comenzar con el tratamiento, así que Santana le llamó a su abogado para que si fuese posible a través de algunas influencias pudieran agilizar todo el proceso de adopción, por fortuna el abogado era uno de los más importantes en la ciudad y le prometió hablar con algunos conocidos.

Antes de ir al restaurante, Santana decidió visitar a Skylar.

**Tr**. Santana, hace unos días tuvimos la visita de trabajo social, me pidieron todos los informes médicos del bebé, espero que pronto te lo puedes llevar a tu casa.  
**S.** Yo también lo deseo, me urge llevarlo con algún especialista para que me diga qué opciones tiene para que no pierda su oído.  
**Tr**. Lo sé, lo he estado estimulando, pero si no escucha, su desarrollo no será como el de los demás chicos.  
**S.** Lo sé... Puedo verlo?  
**Tr.** Claro que sí.

En cuanto Santana vio al pequeñito el corazón se le arrugó, adoraba tenerlo entre sus brazos, era un poco más pequeño que su hija a la misma edad, pero estaba segura de que ya lo amaba tanto como a la pequeña Elise.

**S. **Tienes que venir a mi casa, ya tienes una hermana y me tienes a mí, yo te cuidaré toda la vida porque seré tu madre ya lo verás, y si los dos tenemos suerte tal vez consigas otra madre rubia con unos ojos hermosos y yo una compañera para toda la vida.

Más tarde en el restaurante...

**B. **Pues mañana me visitará la trabajadora social, hablaré muchas cosas buenas de ti, las malas ni las tocaré.  
**S.** Ya no hay cosas malas sobre mí Brittany.  
**B.** Claro que las hay, utilizar a una niña sólo porque se parece a tu ex novia no es precisamente algo bueno.  
**S.** Ash... Mejor termino mi trabajo aquí para irme al bar.  
**B**. Dirás para irte a encontrar con Olivia.  
**S**. Quién te entiende Brittany, hasta hace unas semanas me decías que tenía que encontrar a una chica con quien acostarme, pero ahora Olivia no te parece la indicada.  
**B.** No me parece indicada porque tú juras que se parece a Quinn, es como estarte engañando a ti misma, tan fácil que sería que le pidieras a ella que regresara otra vez contigo.  
**S.** Estás insoportable, ve tú a terminar el trabajo en la cocina yo ya me voy al bar.  
**B. **Es muy temprano para ir al bar.  
**S. **Y?

La latina algo molesta fue rápidamente a los vestidores a cambiarse para luego ir directamente al bar.

**Sam.** Hey... Hoy llegas más temprano no te parece?  
**S.** No, ya llegó Olivia?  
**Sam.** Jejeje ahora lo entiendo todo, sí creo que está en los vestidores.  
**S.** Ok.

Pero antes de llegar a los vestidores, se encontró con la joven mesera.

**S. **Hey hermosa...  
**O**. Hola...  
**S.** Mmmm esa falda se te ve genial.  
**O**. Es muy corta, tú escogiste estos uniformes?  
**S.** No, fueron Sam y Puck.  
**O**. Ohh...  
**S.** Hueles delicioso (acercándose a la chica)  
**O**. En serio?  
**S.** Sí...

Y sin decir una palabra más, la latina atacó salvajemente los labios de Olivia, los manoseos no se hicieron esperar.

**O**. Espera...  
**S.** No puedo...  
**O**. Mmmm San...

Santana llevó su mano en medio de las piernas de la chica para acariciar su vagina.

**O**. Nos van a sorprender.  
**S.** No lo harán...  
**O**. Ahhh.

Santana retiró un poco la tela de la ropa interior de la chica para acariciarle su clítoris, la otra mano la llevó a uno de los senos de Olivia.

**S**. Cielos estás mojada.  
**O**. Ahhhh.

Los besos continuaron, cuando la latina estaba punto de penetrar a Olivia con un dedo…

_Mami?__  
_  
**S.** Eh?

Elise y Quinn se encontraban a unos metros de la pareja observándolas.

**S**. Ay Dios mío.

De inmediato Santana sacó sus manos de las partes privadas de Olivia, la joven mesera acomodó su uniforme y regresó rápidamente a los vestidores.

**E.** Quién es ella mami?  
**S. **Una amiga... Qué sorpresa que hayas venido mi amor. (acercándose)  
**Q**. No te atrevas a tocarla, ve y lávate las manos primero.  
**S**. Yo... Emmmm ok. (muy nerviosa)

Santana estaba muy avergonzada y nerviosa por todo lo que había sucedido.

**S.** Ya estoy aquí mi amor, dime qué hacen aquí?  
**E. **Yo quería una sorpresa para ti mami, y mami me trajo a conocer aquí.  
**S. **Pues que linda sorpresa me acabas de dar mi amor, quieres un refresco?  
**E. **No, quiero jugar en la mesa que está allá, qué es mami?  
**S.** Es una mesa para jugar Pool, ve y dile a tu nino Sam que te enseñe cómo jugarlo.  
**E.** Síiii.

La pequeñita fue directamente al encuentro con el rubio.

**S. **Quinn... Déjame explicarte lo que acabas de ver.  
**Q.** Ella es por quien te olvidaste de tu hija, verdad?  
**S. **Q...  
**Q.** No puedo creer que estabas teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella aquí.  
**S.** No lo estábamos haciendo.  
**Q**. Tu hija lo vio todo.  
**S.** Claro que no, le tapaste los ojos.  
**Q**. Esa chica es muy joven, no sabía que te gustaban las niñas.  
**S.** Yo tampoco.  
**Q**. Es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos luego.  
**S.** Quinn no te enojes.  
**Q**. Claro que no me enojo, tú decidiste no volver conmigo, así que tienes todo el derecho de rehacer tu vida, y si ella es la indicada yo no me voy a oponer.  
**S.** Es solo sexo y nada más, tú sabes que la única mujer que está en mi corazón eres tú.  
**Q**. Sinceramente lo dudo.

La rubia apresuradamente fue a la mesa de pool a recoger a su hija, le indicó que se fuera a despedir de su madre y luego las dos salieron del lugar.

Quinn le llamó a Brittany para hablar con ella, quedaron de verse en una cafetería.

**Q.** Sabías que se estaba acostando con esa chica verdad? Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
**B.** Ay Q... Cómo crees que te iba decir algo así.  
**Q.** Nunca volverá conmigo verdad? Por qué si mis celos están prácticamente controlados, soy una buena madre por qué no soy suficiente para ella?  
**B.** Quinn, estás saliendo con Hunter, Santana se sintió decepcionada por eso y al final decidió comenzar a salir con esa chica.  
**Q.** Pero...  
**B.** Si tú te acuestas con él, no veo el porqué de tu molestia de que ella esté haciendo lo mismo.  
**Q.** Yo no me estoy acostando con él, de sólo pensarlo me da mucho asco, y en efecto hemos salido algunas veces pero cada día me doy cuenta de que jamás podré tener una relación con él, a veces creo que estoy viendo a mi padre reflejado en él, son tan parecidos. (arrugando la nariz)  
**B.** No te estás acostando con él?  
**Q**. Nooooo.  
**B.** Pues Santana pensó que sí, por eso ella decidió hacer lo mismo y… Ay Dios mío, todo ha sido un malentendido.  
**Q.** Que no quiero a nadie más que a Santana, pero ahora ya jamás podremos estar juntas, se está revolcando con esa puta, ay dios mío mis malditos celos (angustiada)  
**B.** Ella se está acostando con esa chica porque se parece a ti.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**B. **Sí, Santana encontró cierto parecido físico de esa chica contigo, por eso se sintió atraída por ella, no te das cuenta? Ella no te ha superado, te ama.  
**Q**. Pero se acostó con esa.  
**B.** Y? Quinn te juro por Dios que no quiero insultarte ni hacerte sentir mal, pero te recuerdo que cuando dejaste la primera vez a Santana tú te acostaste con sabrá Dios cuántos chicos y ella te lo perdonó porque recuerda que te iba a pedir matrimonio, tú no puedes perdonarle el hecho de que se haya acostado con una chica?  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**B.** Ahora es cuando debes de demostrarle que tu amor es más grande que tus celos y tu orgullo.  
**Q**. Qué me recomiendas hacer?  
**B.** Pídele que salga contigo, no sé, por lo menos hazle saber que aún hay esperanzas entre tú y ella.  
**Q.** Pero esa chica es más joven y…  
**B.** Eso qué? Ni que tuvieras 70 años, tienes 29, por Dios no somos ningunas viejas, estás más hermosa que nunca, créemelo, lucha por tu amor no te dejes vencer.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, esa chiquilla no me va quitar a Santana cuanto antes le debo de aclarar que lo mío con Hunter no ha llegado ni llegará a nada más que unos simples besos.  
**B.** Así se habla Q.

Al día siguiente...

**S. **Hola Farrah, por fin vine para que hagas experimentos conmigo jajaja  
**F.** Sí por finalmente nuestras agendas coincidieron.  
**S.** Sí, además estos días me he sentido muy vivaz, quiero probar nuevas cosas.  
**F. **Dame unos segundos, le diré al personal que pueden salir temprano el día de hoy, yo me encargaré de todo tu cambio de look.  
**S. **Súper.

Más tarde cuando finalmente Santana era rubia.

**S. **Me gusta.  
**F. **Te lo dije, te ves espectacular.  
**S. **Espero que en la cadena de televisión no se molestan por este cambio tan abrupto.  
**F.** No lo creo.  
**S.** Bien, me tengo que ir… Cuánto te debo?  
**F.** Mmm Santana... Es muy caro el procedimiento que te hice, yo sé que tienes para pagarlo pero me encantaría que lo hicieras de otra manera. (coqueteado)  
**S. **No entiendo.  
**F. **Claro que lo haces... Vienes a mi oficina?  
**S. **Farrah no sé...  
**F. **Siempre me has gustado, sé que no tienes novia así que no haríamos nada malo.  
**S. **Pues... Ok vamos.

Y ahí estaba Santana teniendo sexo con otra mujer.

Al salir del salón...

**S. **Interesante jejejeje, ahora voy con Britt para enseñarle mi nuevo look.

En la pastelería.

**B. **No sé (mueca)  
**S. **No te gusta?**  
****B. **Es solo que no existe realmente un motivo contundente por el cual te hayas tenido que cambiar el tono de tu cabello. (más mueca)  
**S.** Mmmm, tú y tus malditas hormonas, ya me habías dicho que lo debería de intentar… En fin ya lo hice y ni modo, bueno pero eso no es lo más interesante, adivina con que le pagué a Farrah su trabajo?  
**B.** No lo... Oh por dios te acostaste con Farrah? (boca muy abierta)  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S**. Quinn... (asustada)  
**Q.** Te acostaste con Farrah?  
**S.** No yo... Sí (agachando la cabeza)  
**Q.** Y yo que venía a... Olvídalo.  
**S**. A qué venias Quinn? Espera no te vayas, déjame explicarte...  
**Q**. Qué me vas a explicar? Que ya me olvidaste?  
**S.** No... Eso nunca, pero tú eres novia de Hunter...  
**Q**. No lo soy, ya ni siquiera salgo con él...  
**S.** No?  
**Q.** No.  
**S. **Entonces?  
**Q.** Nada San... Nos vemos, voy por Elise a casa de su amiga Nicole.

La rubia salió así que Santana regresó a la panadería.

**S. **Tú sabías que ella no salía con Hunter?  
**B. **Sí.  
**S. **Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
**B**. Porque apenas lo supe.  
**S**. Ay mi Q... Tengo que arreglar esto.  
**B**. Santana por favor te lo suplico no te conviertas en una puta.  
**S**. No lo haré, confía en mí...

Cuando la latina estaba decidida a ir a buscar nuevamente a la rubia, recibió una llamada de su abogado.

**L.** Señora Santana... Felicidades es nuevamente madre.  
**S**. Qué dice?  
**L**. El juez decidió otorgarle al pequeño en adopción.  
**S**. En serio?  
**L.** Sí, usted sabe que tengo varios contactos, su historial financiero le ayudó bastante para que su solicitud fuese aprobada.  
**S.** Gracias Dios! Cuándo puedo recoger a mi hijo?  
**L.** Mañana mismo, nos vemos en la casa cuna a las 10 de la mañana.  
**S.** Mil gracias abogado Lerman, lo adoro, le juro que lo adoro.

La llamada terminó.

**S.** Britt, Britt!  
**B. **Qué pasa?  
**S. **Soy mamá y eres tía otra vez.  
**B. **No me digas qué? (boca abierta)  
**S. **Síiii Skylar es mi hijo! Deja la panadería, tenemos que ir a comprarle mucha ropa a mi bebé.  
**B**. Síiiiii.

El resto de la tarde las chicas se dedicaron a comprar muchísima ropa para el pequeño, estaban muy emocionadas por la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Estoy tan nerviosa Brittany, es de alguna manera la misma sensación que sentía cuando Quinn estaba a punto de dar a luz.  
**B.** Tranquila Sanny.

Miss Tracy se reunió con las chicas y el abogado en los cuneros.

**Tr.** Santana, te entrego a tu hijo.  
**S.** Ay Dios mío (lágrimas en los ojos)

La latina tomó entre sus brazos al bebé.

**B.** Awwww es hermoso, en serio parece tu hijo.  
**S.** Es mi hijo Britt, es mi pedacito de cielo.  
**L.** Aún faltan algunos trámites por terminar para que finalmente el bebé pueda ser su hijo legalmente.  
**S**. Pero ya me lo puedo llevar?  
**L.** Claro que sí, el juez ya le asignó la adopción, él tiene jurisdicción sobre el niño y la conservará hasta la legalización de la adopción, la trabajadora social continuará visitándola a usted y al niño por lo menos una vez cada 30 días entre la asignación en adopción y la legalización con la finalidad de evaluar con usted cómo van las cosas ya que tiene que presentarle informes de cada visita al juez hasta que legalicemos la adopción.  
**S.** Pero es casi un hecho no?  
**L.** Sí señora Santana.  
**S.** Fabuloso... Bueno mi amor, es momento de que te despidas de miss Tracy, pero dile que la visitaremos muy seguido.  
**Tr.** Éste bebé es muy afortunado, el destino le puso a la mejor madre del mundo.  
**S.** Gracias.

Las chicas llevaron al pequeñito al restaurante, porque Santana quería que las personas más importantes para ella lo conocieran, también le llamo a Quinn para que después de recoger a su hija en el jardín de niños fueran al restaurante.

**T.** Es tan hermoso.  
**B.** Lo es Tina.  
**Bl.** Si no lo supiera, juraría que realmente es tu hijo.  
**S.** Jejeje es verdad Blaine.  
**K**. Y ya tienes algún nombre?  
**S.** Sí, se llamará Skylar López.  
**T.** Lindo.

En ese momento Sugar le avisó a Santana que la rubia y su hija estaban en el restaurante.

**S.** Hola, pasen a la oficina les tengo una sorpresa.  
**E.** Me gustan las sorpresas mami.

En cuanto entraron, Quinn notó el porta bebé que se encontraba en el sofá.

**S.** Acércate princesa, ven.  
**E.** Es... Un bebé? (boca abierta)  
**S.** Sí mi amor, es tu hermano.  
**E.** Hermano?  
**S.** Qué no recuerdas que me pediste un hermano? Pues aquí lo tienes, él es Skylar, y tú eres su hermana mayor.

La pequeñita comenzó a llorar.

**S.** No te gusta? Ay amor pero si tu querías un hermano.  
**E.** Tengo una hermano, tengo un hermano y es muy lindo, mami tengo un hermano (abrazando a Santana)  
**S.** Awww mi bebita (acariciando su espalda)  
**E.** Quiero verlo otra vez.  
**S.** Hazlo.

Santana se puso de pie y se acercó a la rubia.

**S.** Es hermoso no lo crees?  
**Q**. Tienes un hijo...  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q**. Con quién? En qué momento pasó? (angustiada)  
**S.** Eh? No Quinnie no pienses mal, adopté a Skylar él no es mi hijo biológico.  
**Q.** Pero se parece a ti...  
**S.** Jejeje lo sé es curioso verdad?  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Créeme Quimn, yo no voy a tener otro hijo biológico más que hay a Elise, ella me pedía un hermanito y Skylar me necesitaba por eso decidí adoptarlo.  
**Q.** Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte.  
**S.** Él ahora me tiene a mí como su madre pero... Sería fabuloso que se encontrara una madre más no lo crees?

Santana se acercó a la rubia sin apartar su mirada de los labios de la chica, cuando estaba a punto de besarla el llanto del pequeño las interrumpió.

**E.** Llora mami, mi hermano llora.  
**S.** Ya voy... Está sucio...  
**Q.** Te ayudo?  
**S.** Claro...  
**E.** Qué tiene ahí mami?**  
****Q**. Es su pene princesa.  
**E.** Pene? Qué es pene? Yo no tengo pene.  
**Q**. Te lo voy a explicar.

Dos días después.

**S.** Muchas gracias Mercedes, dale a la agencia la dirección del bar, ahí recibiré a la niñera para conocerla.  
**M**. Ok y no te preocupes por nada, te aseguro que es la mejor agencia de la ciudad y te mandaran a su niñera más capacitada.  
**S.** Lo sé Mercedes, tú eres como una especie de ángel de la guarda para mí, muchas gracias por todo.  
**M**. Te quiero San, espero pronto tener tiempo para ir a conocer a tu bebé.  
**S**. Es hermoso.

Más tarde.

**B.** Y cuándo te darán los resultados de los estudios que le hicieron Skylar?  
**S.** En una semana... Acompáñame al bar quiero que le des el visto bueno a la niñera de mi bebé.  
**B.** Ok.. Y Olivia, cómo vas con ella?  
**S.** La verdad es que no he hablado mucho con ella porque tú sabes que mi pedacito de cielo absorbe prácticamente todo mi tiempo, esto de ser madre soltera sí que es muy difícil.  
**B**. Ohh (puchero)  
**S.** No te pongas triste hermanita, discúlpame soy una idiota, pero así como tú me has ayudado a cuidar a mi bebé yo te voy ayudar a cuidar a mi sobrino favorito, ya lo verás.  
**B.** Gracias Sanny.

En el bar, las hermanas estaban en la oficina esperando a la niñera.

**O.** Santana, te busca una chica dice que la mandan de la agencia que es la niñera.  
**S.** Ahhh muy bien, dile que pase.

La niñera entró.

**X.** Hola buena tardes soy la...  
**B.** Tú?  
**S.** Rachel Berry, la niñera de mi hijo? No puede ser…

* * *

_**Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, Santana es un ser humano y como todos a veces no toma las decisiones correctas.**_

_**No sé cómo sea el procedimiento de adopción en Estados Unidos pero pues hagan de cuenta que así es jejeje.**_

_**Qué les parece el regreso de Rachel? No se preocupen, no habrá triángulo amoroso con ella ni nada, pero se me ocurrió algo para ella.**_

_**Con respecto al nombre de Santiago... si lo consideré pero luego pensé que no era bueno ya que en esta historia Santana originalmente se llamaba así y creo que para ella no es muy agradable esa parte de su vida, gracias por la sugerencia.**_

_**Gracias por comentar esta historia, es chistoso antes era la menos comentada y ahora es la única que comentan jejeje, gracias, por fa no dejen de hacerlo.**_

_**Sugerencias son bienvenidas, Quinn y Santana se irán acercando más.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	25. Suficiente para ti

**_Uno más..._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 25. Suficiente para ti.  
**  
**B.** Tú?  
**S.** Rachel Berry, la niñera de mi hijo? No puede ser...  
**B.** Debe de haber un error, ésta bruja no puede ser la chica que mandaron de la agencia.  
**R**. Oye!  
**S**. No lo puedo creer, en serio sigues tan obsesionada con joder a Quinn que ahora te haces pasar por niñera para poder seguir haciéndole daño?  
**R**. No sé de lo que hablas, a mi mandaron para cuidar a un bebé de una tal Rosario Cruz.  
**S**. Ese es el pseudónimo uso.  
**R.** Pues yo soy niñera certificada de la mejor agencia de los Ángeles!  
**B. **En serio crees que te vamos a creer?  
**R. **Llamen a la agencia!  
**S.** Es justo lo que haré.

La morena le marcó a su amiga Mercedes para que corroborara con la agencia lo que decía Rachel.

Más tarde la chica le devolvió la llamada.

**S.** Entonces es verdad?  
**M**. Sí, tu sabes que es la mejor agencia, Rachel tiene un año y medio trabajando para ellos y es su mejor elemento.  
**S.** Ay dios, si ella es la mejor no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será la peor (mueca)  
**M**. Lo sé, quieres que les pida que te manden a alguien más?  
**S.** No, déjala creo que es una buena oportunidad para hacerle pagar tantas burlas y las traiciones que le hizo a mi Quinnie...**  
****M**. Jajaj ay Santana... Oye pero si le hace algo a Sky?  
**S. **La meto a la cárcel, así de fácil, además no creo que sea tan idiota como para poner en riesgo su libertad.  
**M.** En eso tienes razón.  
**S. **Bueno, entonces la voy a contratar.  
**M.** Ok llamaré a la agencia para confirmar que la aceptarás.

Santana regresó a la oficina.

**S. **Ya confirmé todo y decía la verdad, ok Hobbit serás la niñera de mi hijo.  
**B.** Quéeeee? Nooooo, no Santana!  
**S.** Pero de una buena vez te advierto que si se te ocurre atentar contra mis hijos o Quinn te doy la golpiza de tu vida y luego te meto a la cárcel.  
**R.** Nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a un bebé a diferencia tuya!  
**S.** Ahora veras!  
**B.** No Santana (deteniéndola)  
**S.** Yo he cambiado ya no soy la misma.  
**R.** Sí claro... En fin yo tampoco soy la misma, he cambiado en muchas cosas y ahora soy muy responsable en mi trabajo.  
**S.** Entonces tus planes con Biff no te salieron como querías?  
**R.** Ese no es tu asunto.  
**S.** Jajaja claro, claro... En fin éste es mi hijo, se llama Skylar, ven a conocerlo.  
**R.** No sabía que habías tenido otro hijo... Quién es la madre?  
**S.** Yo.  
**R.** Sabes de lo que hablo.  
**S.** Mmmm, lo adopté.  
**R.** Pero se parece a ti.  
**S.** Pues sí pero no es mi hijo biológico.  
**R.** Hola hermoso...

Skylar movió sus bracitos.

**B.** Le caíste bien... Ay que miedo...  
**R.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Hay cosas que tienes que saber sobre él.

La latina le platicó todo sobre la enfermedad de Skylar a Rachel.

**S.** Así que me tendrás que acompañar a sus citas médicas.  
**R.** Está bien, mientras el sueldo sea como me dijeron en la agencia, no hay problema.  
**S.** Así será pero ya sabes tienes que portarte muy bien con mis hijos.  
**R.** Lo haré, lo que menos quiero son problemas.  
**S.** Muy bien por lo pronto te espero mañana a las 12 del medio día en mi departamento.  
**R**. Sigues viviendo donde mismo?  
**S**. Sí.  
**R**. Ok seré puntual, gracias por el empleo.

La chica salió.

**B**. No estoy de acuerdo en tu decisión, yo puedo ayudarte con Skylar, no la necesitas.  
**S**. Hermanita, en pocos meses no podrás ni contigo misma, mi sobrino está creciendo muy bien.  
**B**. Pues sí pero...  
**S**. Confía en mi Britt, ella no le hará daño a mis hijos.  
**B**. Ojalá.

Al día siguiente Rachel se presentó muy puntual en el departamento de la latina.

**R**. Vaya, cambiaste muchas cosas de la decoración.  
**S**. Sí lo hice cuando Quinn y yo nos separamos.  
**R**. Lo supe por los medios, te has vuelto muy famosa.  
**S**. Pues sí eso parece.  
**R**. Su relación estaba predestinada a eso.  
**S**. Tal vez... En fin ayúdame a prepararle su pañalera a mi Sky, hoy me toca trabajar en el restaurante y tú lo vas a cuidar mientras lo haga.  
**R**. Ok.

Santana en cada oportunidad que tenía iba y supervisaba a Rachel, también le pidió a Brittany que hiciera lo mismo.

Más tarde ese día...

**E**. Mami, mami!  
**S**. Mi princesa hermosa llegó!**  
****E**. Síiii mami me trajo a ver a mi hermanito.  
**Q**. Hola San...  
**S.** Hola Q (sonrisa tonta)  
**Q**. Cómo vas con Skylar?  
**S.** Pues bien, creo que ya se está acostumbrando a verme todos los días.  
**E.** Yo quiero verlo!  
**S.** Vamos... Por cierto Q ya le contraté una niñera y no tienes la menor idea de quién es...  
**Q**. Mmm?  
**S.** Es Rachel.  
**Q**. Rachel? Rachel Berry?  
**S.** Sí la hobbit.  
**Q**. Pero por qué ella?  
**S.** Es el mejor elemento de la agencia. (mueca)**  
****Q**. No...  
**S.** Sí...  
**E.** Mi hermano!  
**S.** Ya vamos.

En la oficia...

**Q**. A qué diablos volviste?  
**R.** Fue una casualidad, tengo viviendo aquí cerca de dos años.  
**Q.** Algo tramas contra mí verdad?  
**E. **Quién es ella mami?  
**Q.** Una p...  
**S. **Quinn! Vocabulario por favor... Elise, ella es la niñera de tu hermano.  
**E. **Ahhhh, puedo verlo?  
**S. **Claro amor, vamos.  
**Q.** Si crees que voy a permitir que le hagas algo al niño estás muy equivocada.  
**R.** No le haré nada. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Rachel puedes dejarnos a solas?  
**R.** Ok.

La chica salió.

**Q.** Santana, acaso estás loca? Tu bien sabes de lo que esa perra puede llegar a ser capaz, no puedo creer que pongas en peligro así a nuestros hijos.  
**S.** Nuestros hijos?  
**Q**. Quise decir nuestra hija y tu hijo. (sonrojada)  
**S.** No te preocupes Q, la estoy supervisando, además Brittany también me está ayudando, realmente ella no se ha quedado sola con mi hijo, además estaré al pendiente de burbujita también.  
**Q**. No sé San...  
**S.** Desafortunadamente la necesito...

Santana le platicó a la rubia todo acerca de la enfermedad del pequeñito.  
**  
****Q**. Ay dios noooo, por qué? Es tan pequeñito.  
**S.** Pues sí, pero yo no voy a permitir que su enfermedad avance más si eso está en mis manos, lo voy a ayudar hasta que se recupere por completo, por eso necesito una niñera, además según la agencia ella es la mejor niñera que tienen, Brittany me ayuda con Sky pero en pocos meses ya no lo podrá hacer, además cuando dé a luz será mucho más difícil obtener su ayuda, a menos que tú quisieras…

La latina se fue acercando lentamente a la rubia.

**Q.** Que yo quisiera qué?  
**S.** Pues... (mirándole los labios)  
**Q**. San... (nerviosa)  
**E.** Mi hermano es lindo, es lindo!

La latina suspiró de frustración y se acercó a sus hijos.

**S.** Sí princesa tu hermanito está lindo como tú, ustedes son mis dos bellos príncipes.  
**E.** Skylar es príncipe?  
**S.** Claro mi amor.  
**E.** Yo soy princesa!  
**S.** Lo eres.  
**E.** Mami también es princesa Elsa y tu mami?  
**S.** Yo soy una reina.**  
****Q**. Jajajaj ay San.  
**S.** Lo soy! (indignada)  
**Q**. Claro, claro.  
**S.** Estoy muy nerviosa por los resultados de Sky, espero que no haya perdido del todo su oído, algo me dice que no lo ha hecho porque a pesar de que le tengo que hablar fuerte, creo que él reacciona a algunas de mis palabras.  
**Q**. Ojalá así sea San, realmente espero que éste pequeñito pueda recuperarse.  
**S.** Me encantaría que me pudieses acompañar al el día que vaya por los resultados.  
**Q.** He tenido mucho trabajo Santana, sinceramente no te prometo nada.  
**S.** Claro, estar al lado de Hunter siempre será más importante que yo.**  
****Q**. No digas eso.  
**S.** En fin.  
**Q**. San...

La latina se acercó a la puerta y le llamó a Rachel para que entrara nuevamente a la oficina.

**S.** Cuida a mi hijo un rato, tengo que regresar a trabajar.  
**R.** Ok...  
**Q.** San!

Pero Santana no le hizo caso a la chica de ojos verdes y salió de la oficina.

**R. **Siguen con su drama?  
**Q. **Qué te importa... Elise amor quédate un ratito con tu hermano mientras voy a saludar a tu Nina Britt.  
**E.** Sí mami.  
**Q**. Mucho cuidado con hacerle daño a mi hija.  
**R.** Ash!

En la pastelería...

**Q.** No sé qué hacer.  
**B. **Quinn mientras continúes dándole la impresión a Santana de que no le importas, ella tampoco lo hará, hace días que no sale con esa chiquilla, creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que te le acerques, deja tu maldito orgullo de lado y pídele una cita.  
**Q.** Y si me rechaza?  
**B. **Si no se lo pides nunca lo sabrás.  
**Q.** Mmm ok lo haré... Creo saber la manera en la cual me puedo acercar a ella.  
**B. **Súper.

Días después en el restaurante...

**S. **Ya guardaste todo?  
**R. **Sí.  
**S. **Ok entonces me voy, espero que todo salga bien.  
**R. **Te acompaño.  
**S. **Segura?  
**R.** Sí no tengo nada mejor que hacer.  
**S.** Qué triste tu vida.  
**R.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Vamos.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cita con el médico.

**R.** Hasta cuándo nos van a atender? La cita era a las 6 pm y ya son las 7!  
**S**. Cómo se nota que casi no vienes al médico, a pesar de que estos tipos te cobran un ojo de la cara aún se dan el lujo de hacernos esperar.  
**R.** Qué aburrido es esto!  
**S. **Nadie te obligó a que vinieras, tu solita te ofreciste.  
**R.** Te dije que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. (cruzando los brazos)  
**S.** Jajaja lo sé y yo te dije que me da mucha tristeza, sigo sin comprender el por qué decidiste mudarte a esta ciudad, qué pasó con Biff, qué pasó con tus grandes proyectos en New York?  
**R.** Biff me mandó por un tubo, él me dijo que su único amor siempre sería Quinn Fabray que yo sólo había sido una distracción y nada más pero que jamás podría llegar a ser su esposa.  
**S.** Vaya... Eso sí que debió golpear horriblemente tu ego.  
**R**. Mmm decidí regresar a Nueva York para comenzar a hacer audiciones en musicales y esas cosas, pero la suerte no estuvo de mi lado, la renta de mi departamento cada vez era más cara y yo me quedé sin un quinto, comencé a trabajar como mesera y ahí conocí a una chica que trabajaba para la agencia que me contrató, ella me recomendó cambiar de profesión y decidí hacerlo, finalmente no tenía ya nada que me atara a New York.  
**S**. Y así como así te contrataron en la agencia?  
**R.** No, tuve que hacer un montón de exámenes psicométricos que aunque no los creas los pasé, luego me dieron una capacitación exhaustiva sobre el cuidado de los niños, poco a poco fui subiendo de categoría hasta que me convertí en la mejor niñera, por fortuna la agencia trabaja para la gente más rica de la ciudad así que en cuanto a lo económico me va muy bien.  
**S.** Pero no eres feliz con lo que haces...  
**R.** Y cómo lo sabes?  
**S.** Porque siempre tienes una mirada triste, sé lo que se siente eso, cuando fui mesera me sentía muy triste porque no era lo que yo quería hacer, pero aun así tenía que comer y era la única manera de conseguir dinero, era la misma mirada que tenían mis hermanos y ahora todos la tenemos muy distinta, porque nos encanta lo que hacemos.  
**R.** Tal vez no me encanta mi profesión, pero he aprendido a disfrutar de los niños... Tal vez esto sea sólo un pequeño trampolín para lo que venga para mí.  
**S.** Sigues con la ilusión de ser una cantante profesional?  
**R.** A veces lo olvido, pero hoy gracias a ti recordé que sí, aún quiero ser una cantante profesional.  
**S.** Tal vez lo hagas.  
**R.** Mmm quién sabe.

De pronto.

**Q.** Santana?  
**S.** Q! Qué haces aquí?  
**Q**. Llegué a tiempo? Sé que tu cita con el médico era a las seis de la tarde pero el maldito tráfico está horrible y no pude llegar antes, qué te dijo el médico?  
**R.** Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Ah hola Rachel.  
**S. **Aún no es nuestro turno, estoy muy nerviosa y esta espera es insoportable... Viniste Quinn (sonriendo)  
**Q.** No te iba dejar sola en un momento como este.  
**R. **Sí hola? Hola? Ella no vino sola.  
**Q.** Tu no cuentas por dios! (rodando los ojos)  
**R. **Mmm.  
**S. **Jejeje, gracias Quinnie.

Minutos después la recepcionista les indicó que era su turno.

**S.** Vienes Rachel?  
**R. **No, aquí las espero, este es un momento familiar.  
**S. **Ok... Ahora volvemos.

La morena estaba sumamente nerviosa, su corazón casi se quería salir de su pecho por la incertidumbre acerca de los resultados de los estudios.

**Dr**. Pues bien señora Santana, tenemos los resultados, la señora es la otra madre del niño?  
**S.** Pues...**  
****Q**. Sí yo soy su otra madre, soy Quinn Fabray.

La latina sonrío.

**Dr.** Perfecto, según los reportes del pediatra de la casa cuna, Skylar nació prematuro y al parecer todo indica que su madre era una chica adolescente prácticamente una niña, pues bien esto puede ser uno de los principales factores por los cuales él tenga este problema, luego de hacerle las pruebas auditivas finalmente llegué a una conclusión, el pequeñito sufre de una pérdida auditiva mixta que es la combinación de una pérdida auditiva neurosensorial y conductiva, esto se produce como consecuencia de problemas tanto en el oído interno como medio, afortunadamente no ha perdido del todo el oído, pero aún no podemos identificar si esta pérdida del oído pueda llegar a ser progresiva o no, por eso necesitamos seguirle haciendo al menos cada seis meses pruebas audiológicas.

Las chicas tenían un cara de no tener la más mínima idea de lo que el doctor les hablaba.

**S.** Pero entonces eso quiere decir que mi hijo puede llegar a quedarse totalmente sordo?  
**Dr**. Sí.  
**S. **Dios... (angustiada)  
**Dr.** Pero también puede ser que su sordera llegue solamente hasta donde está en estos momentos.  
**Q.** Hay algún tratamiento para revertir eso o para evitar que avance?  
**Dr**. En efecto, el tipo de sordera de Skylar puede tratarse con medicamentos o incluso con una cirugía, pero esa cirugía se puede realizar hasta que el pequeño tenga cinco años, dependiendo de cómo se vaya desarrollando la enfermedad.  
**S.** 5 años? Y mientras tanto él no escuchará absolutamente nada?  
**Dr.** Por eso no se preocupe, por fortuna Skylar es candidato para usar audífonos, estos le van ayudar a escuchar y a que su desarrollo físico sea prácticamente igual que al de los demás niños.  
**Q.** Esa es muy buena noticia.  
**Dr.** Y como les decía, cuando tenga cinco años puede ser candidato a una cirugía para colocarle un implante de oído medio, que es lo mejor en tecnología auditiva.  
**S.** Al menos tenemos una esperanza de que mi hijo no se quede totalmente sordo.  
**Dr**. La tenemos.  
**Q.** Y para la colocación de los audífonos con quién tenemos que acudir?  
**Dr**. Con nuestro audiólogo, él se encarga de todo eso, no se preocupe yo mismo le indicaré a la recepcionista que les agende una cita, Skylar necesitará mucho de su apoyo, una vez que le sean colocados los audífonos tiene que comenzar con terapia para recuperar estos 4 meses sin escuchar y que su desarrollo sea un poco más rápido conforme a la edad que tiene.  
**S.** Ok, haremos todo lo necesario para que mi hijo esté sano.  
**Dr.** Muy bien, les recetaré el medicamento y algunas vitaminas, ya que como fue prematuro y no tuvo lactancia materna, está un poco bajo de peso, aquí mismo les anotaré el tipo de fórmula que debe de comenzar a tomar.  
**Q.** Gracias doctor.

Las chicas regresaron el restaurante, Santana continuaba un poco desanimada.

**Q**. Todo estará bien San...  
**B.** Sí, todos ayudaremos a Skylar en su recuperación.  
**S.** Yo no voy a permitir que te quedes sordo mi amor, quiero que todos los días de tu existencia escuches cuando te diga te amo y yo quiero que aprendas a hablar para escucharte decirme mamá. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q**. Te lo dirá San...  
**S.** Nos lo dirá...**  
****Q**. Sí (sonriendo)  
**B.** Y él me dirá tía Britt Britt  
**S.** Lo hará.  
**R.** Y a mí me dirá hobbit. (mueca)  
**Todas.** Jajajajaja.  
**S**. Definitivamente eres otra Rachel, tu "perrez" ha desaparecido casi por completo.  
**R.** Tal vez...

Al día siguiente.

**S. **Hola Quinn, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a casa a comer luego de que vaya a recoger a Elise a la escuela?  
**Q**. No puedo San, tengo una reunión de trabajo con Hunter y luego llevaré a mamá al aeropuerto, irá a Chicago por unos días a visitar a sus hermanas.  
**S**. Mmmm, claro, supongo que será en otra ocasión.  
**Q**. Sí.

La llamada terminó.

**S.** Te juro que no entiendo a Quinn, hijito, a veces pareciera que ella está muy entusiasmada conmigo y hay otras veces como hoy en que siento que ni siquiera le importo, mejor no nos hacemos ilusiones con que ella vaya a ser tu otra madre… Te amo Skylar bebé. (besándolo)

Días después...

**O.** Hey San... Hace mucho que no venías al bar y también no me has llamado.  
**S.** Lo siento mucho Olivia, pero mi hijo me absorbe por completo, lo he estado llevando con un audiólogo y en unos cuantos días recibirá sus audífonos para que empiece a escuchar.  
**O.** Ahhh qué interesante (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Perdón por contarte cosas de mi familia, no creí que te molestaran.  
**O.** Lo que me molesta es tu abandono, hasta hace unos días lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo, y ahora apenas si me hablas.  
**S. **Ya te dije que he estado muy ocupada con Skylar.  
**O.** Ok... El fin de semana habrá una fiesta en una casa de una hermandad de la universidad, me encantaría que asistieras conmigo y ya sabes después pasarla bien.  
**S.** Lo siento no creo poder asistir.**  
****O**. En serio Santana? Pareciera que tuvieras 60 años, por dios, eres tan joven y ya estás tan amargada?  
**S.** No estoy amargada, simplemente tengo obligaciones con mis hijos.  
**O**. Como quieras, supongo que encontraré a alguien más con quién divertirme esa noche.  
**S.** En serio eso quieres? Abrirle tus piernas a alguien más que no sea yo?  
**O**. No, pero no me estás dejando otra opción, Santana te necesito, me urge tenerte dentro de mí y tú me has olvidado por completo.  
**S.** Vamos a la oficina, ahora mismo te demostraré que me perteneces nada más a mí.  
**O**. Mmm sí.

Santana y Olivia tuvieron un sexo salvaje bastante satisfactorio.

**O**. Wooow cada vez es mejor, entonces me acompañarás a la fiesta?  
**S.** Claro que sí hermosa (besándola).

En el audiólogo.

**R. **Pensé que vendría Quinn.  
**S.** No, ella está muy ocupada con su lindo jefecito. (mueca)  
**B. **Ay que nervios ya quiero que Sky nos escuche.

Finalmente las chicas entraron al consultorio, el doctor y una enfermera comenzaron con el procedimiento de colocación de los audífonos al pequeñito.

**S.** No le molestarán en sus orejitas?  
**Dr**. No se preocupe señora, usamos los materiales indicados para pacientes tan pequeños como Skylar, ahora sosténgalo por favor.  
**S.** Ok... Ven aquí mi amor (sacándolo del porta bebé)  
**Dr**. A ver pequeñito, es momento de que tu vida de otro gran giro...

En cuanto el doctor comenzó a colocarle los audífonos, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

**S.** Ay dios, qué pasa? (angustiada)  
**Dr.** Sólo está incómodo, pero ya pasará... Háblele señora Santana...  
**S.** Amor, hola bebito hermoso, Skylar mi pedacito de cielo, soy tu mami...

De pronto el llanto de Skylar cesó y se transformó en una ligera sonrisa.

**B.** Está sonriendo (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Dr.** Aplaudiré para verificar que el volumen no esté muy alto (clap clap) Perfecto ya no pestañeó, es el volumen adecuado.  
**S. **Jejeje sigue sonriendo... Hola Sky, te amo mucho mi amor.  
**R.** Hola amiguito soy tu niñera Rach.

Skylar no dejaba de sonreír.

**Dr**. Esto es todo un éxito, a partir de este momento hay que comenzar a familiarizarlo con todos los sonidos, claro poco a poco para que no se asuste.  
**S.** Lo haremos doctor, además comenzará su terapia.  
**Dr**. Eso lo ayudará bastante.  
**S**. Gracias por todo.

A la salida del edificio.

**Q.** Chicas, chicas!  
**B.** Quinn!  
**Q. **No pude llegar antes, cómo les fue?  
**R.** Muy bien.

La latina estaba muy seria.

**B. **Háblale Quinn.  
**Q. **Hola Sky soy Quinn, hola hermoso...

Skylar sonrió...

**Q.** Me escucha verdad?  
**B**. Sí Quinn.  
**Q**. Esto es maravilloso, lo ves San? Todo está saliendo muy bien.  
**S.** Sí gracias Quinn, nos vamos chicas?  
**R. **Ok...  
**B. **Vienes con nosotras Quinn?  
**Q.** Emm no, tengo que pasar por Elise a la casa de su amiga Nicole, nos vemos luego.  
**B. **Ok bye.  
**S. **Gracias por venir.  
**Q.** De nada.

En la camioneta de la latina…

**B. **Santana fuiste muy descortés con Quinn, qué demonios te pasa?  
**S. **Me pasa que estoy harta de que esa rubia siempre esté más al pendiente del hijo de puta de Hunter que de mí.  
**R.** En otras palabras estás muy celosa.  
**S.** Cambiemos de tema, Rachel te necesito mañana por la noche y no me digas que no puedes porque sé perfectamente que tu vida social es inexistente.  
**R.** Mmm ok pasa algo?  
**S.** Nada, Olivia me invitó a una fiesta de su universidad y voy a ir.  
**B.** Ya volviste a las andadas con esa niña?  
**S.** No son andadas Brittany, además estoy pensando seriamente en pedirle que sea mi novia.  
**B.** Pero dijiste que ya no querías ninguna otra relación seria, y dices que lo hormonal soy yo. (negando con la cabeza)  
**S.** Pues tal vez ya cambié de opinión respecto a eso.  
**B.** Y Quinn?

La latina no contestó.

**R.** No crees que esa tal Olivia es muy joven para ti Santana?  
**S.** No te pedí tu opinión Hobbit y si siguen con esa actitud, pararé el auto para que se bajen de él.  
**R**. Qué carácter...  
**B**. Dijiste que no te convertirías en una puta.  
**S**. Sólo me acuesto con Olivia, lo de Farrah fue solo una vez y ya, además es mi pene y yo decido en dónde y a quién se lo meto.  
**R.** Iuuuugggg. (sacando la lengua)  
**B.** Ay Santana López.

El día de la fiesta.

**S. **Cómo me veo?  
**B.** Pues...  
**R.** Pareces una callejera.  
**S.** Qué? Me las vas a pagar!  
**R.** Auxilio! (espantada)  
**B.** Ella dice la verdad (deteniendo a Santana) Ese vestido está muy pegado a tu cuerpo, tus senos casi se salen del escote.  
**S.** Pues ese es el objetivo.  
**B. **Santana vas a una fiesta de unos chicos, no creo que necesites ir precisamente en ese vestido para destacar, tu edad lo hará por ti.  
**S.** Y dale con mi edad, Brittany tengo 29 años, no 70, ya déjame en paz con eso, si una niña de 18 años está loca por mí, definitivamente es por algo bueno.  
**B.** Pues yo preferiría que te quedaras aquí con tu hijo y le llamaras a Quinn para invitarla a cenar.  
**S. **No tengo el número de la casa de Hunter, estoy segura que está metida con él.  
**B. **Ellos no salen.  
**S. **Pero trabajan mucho tiempo juntos.  
**B. **Ayyy...  
**S.** Me pondré algo más sencillo, ahora vuelvo.

La latina optó por unos jeans, un par de botas, una blusa casual y una chaqueta de cuero.

**S.** Mejor?  
**R.** Definitivamente.  
**S.** Bueno me voy.  
**R.** Llevas condones?**  
****S.** Esos siempre están en mi bolsa.  
**B.** Santo dios...

En la fiesta.

**O.** Santana llegaste... (lanzándose a sus brazos)  
**S.** Te dije que vendría.**  
****O**. Ven, déjame presentarte a mis amigos.

Olivia presentó a Santana como su novia, la latina estaba realmente sorprendida por las palabras de la chica, pero no quiso desmentirla ante ellos.

La morena jamás había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a una fiesta de ese tipo, ya que cuando ella estudiaba la universidad, su tiempo libre lo utilizaba en continuar trabajando como mesera para poderse ayudar con sus gastos, así que estaba bastante sorprendida de ver la actitud que los chicos tenían en el lugar.

**O.** Quieres cerveza?  
**S.** Ok...  
**O**. Te estás aburriendo?  
**S.** Mmm no, es que no conozco a nadie es solo eso.  
**O**. Ven, vamos a jugar con esos chicos al beer pong.  
**S.** Al qué?

La chica tomó de la mano a Santana y la llevó hasta el grupo de chicos que estaban jugando.

Varios juegos después...

**S.** Olivia, ya estoy muy ebria…  
**O**. Jejeje te ves adorable. (besándola)  
**S**. Sí? No estoy acostumbrada a beber de esta manera.  
**O**. Yo sí, no te preocupes yo te voy a cuidar mi amor.  
**S.** Mi qué?  
**X.** Hey Olivia ven para que veas mi cuatrimoto.  
**O.** En serio la compraste?  
**X. **Claro.  
**O. **Ven amor, vamos...  
**S. **Ok.

En el jardín de la casa...

**O.** Ayyy yo quiero una igual.  
**S. **Es poco femenina no lo crees?**  
****O.** Claro que no, deberías regalarme una igual mi amor.  
**S. **Pues...**  
****O.** No seas tacaña tú tienes mucho dinero.  
**S. **Lo pensaré.  
**O.** Si me la compras te prometo que dejaré que me penetres por dónde no lo has hecho aún. (susurrándole)  
**S.** En tu? (boca muy abierta)**  
****O.** Justo ahí (coqueteando)  
**S. **Nunca he estado en ninguno...  
**O.** Pues si me compras la cuatrimoto, pronto lo estarás.  
**S. **Jejejejeje.  
**X. **La quieres probar?  
**O. **Claro que sí, Santana ven acompáñame a probar este vehículo.  
**S. **Vas a conducir estando tan ebria?**  
****O.** Estoy bien, anda no seas gallina y acompáñame.  
**S. **No soy ninguna gallina, vamos.

Las chicas se subieron al vehículo y Olivia lo echó a andar.

**S. **No crees que vas muy rápido?**  
****O.** Santana pareces mi abuela, relájate.  
**S. **Ok, ok.

Pero la chica cada vez aceleraba más.

**S. **Olivia.**  
****O.** Somos jóvenes Santana, muy jóvenes!

La chica soltó el manubrio de la cuatrimoto para sentir el aire, pero cuando quiso tomarlo nuevamente ya no la pudo controlar.

**S.** Olivia!  
**O.** Maldita sea!  
**S. **Vamos a chocar!**  
****O.** Noooo.

3 am en casa de Quinn, el timbre de su celular la despertó.

**Q.** Hola?  
**X.** Quinn Fabray?  
**Q.** Sí, soy yo, qué pasa?  
**X.** Le llamamos porque encontramos su número en la lista de contactos de su esposa.  
**Q.** Mi esposa?  
**X. **Sí, su esposa Santana López se encuentra hospitalizada.  
**Q. **Quéeeee? Pero qué pasó? Ella está bien? Por favor dígame que ella está bien.  
**X. **Necesitamos que se presente en el hospital...

La rubia de inmediato se levantó de la cama se vistió con lo primero que encontró, le dijo a Laura su sirvienta que se ocupara de Elise y salió rumbo al hospital que le indicaron.

Al llegar a ahí...

**Q.** Señorita, soy Quinn Fabray, me llamaron para avisarme que mi esposa Santana López se encuentra hospitalizada, dígame cómo está, se encuentra bien?  
**X.** Tranquilícese señora, le llamaré al doctor que está atendiendo a su esposa para que le dé información.  
**Q**. Gracias.

El doctor no tardó mucho en encontrarse con Quinn.

**Dr**. La esposa de la señora López?  
**Q.** Sí soy yo, cómo está mi mujer?  
**Dr**. Afortunadamente está bien, tuvo un choque contra un vehículo estacionado, ella y la otra señorita que la acompañaba montaban una cuatrimoto, al parecer perdieron el control y se estamparon ahí, por fortuna sus heridas no son muy graves, la señora Santana sufrió una luxación de clavícula, por fortuna no es tan grave, le inmovilizamos el hombro izquierdo, además tiene raspones en su cara y algunos golpes en el resto del cuerpo, pero nada de cuidado, fue muy afortunada ya que no llevaba casco.  
**Q**. Pu-puedo verla?  
**Dr.** Claro, en este momento le están aplicando un sedante para calmar su dolor.

En la sala donde era atendida la latina.

**S.** Aleje eso de mí, no quiero que me pinche, odio las agujas siempre las he odiado no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, mejor deme algo para tomar.  
**X.** Señora, entienda son las indicaciones del médico, no le puedo dar ningún medicamento oral, tiene que ser inyectado vía intravenosa, así que permítame canalizarla.  
**S.** Noooo... Quinn?  
**Q**. Santana, Dios mío tu cara... Tu hombro...  
**S.** Quinnie dile a ésta arpía que me deje en paz, tú sabes que odio las agujas. (puchero)**  
****Q**. Santana... Permite que la señorita haga su trabajo.  
**S.** Pero... Ok.

Luego de varios gritos finalmente la enfermera pudo terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

**X.** Listo, las dejaré a solas.  
**Q.** Gracias enfermera... Qué pasó Santana? El doctor dijo que montabas una cuatrimoto y chocaste, también dijo que ibas acompañada de otra mujer, quién es?  
**S.** Olivia...**  
****Q**. Ohh...  
**S.** Ella conducía muy rápido, trató de controlar el manubrio pero ya no pudo y nos estampamos con ese coche, recuerdo que salí disparada y choqué contra el pavimento, pero nada más.  
**Q.** Ay Santana...  
**S.** Me dijeron que ella se rompió una pierna, pero que está bien...  
**Q.** Voy a avisarle a Britt.

La chica de ojos azules no tardó mucho en llegar.

**B. **Santana, dios santo! Mírate nada más, en qué estabas pensando?  
**S.** Lo siento Brittany fue un accidente.  
**B.** Qué te pasó en el hombro?  
**S.** Me luxé la clavícula, por fortuna no voy a necesitar cirugía, pero ahora tendré que estar inmovilizada mínimo tres semanas, tenía que sucederme justo en el lado izquierdo, ahora no podré hacer absolutamente nada! (puchero)  
**B.** Cielos...  
**S.** Y Skylar?  
**B.** Obviamente se quedó con Rachel, ella lo va a cuidar.  
**S.** Por fortuna mañana mismo me dan de alta, odio los hospitales, me traen pésimos recuerdos (mirando a Quinn)  
**B.** Sabía que la relación con esa chiquilla no te iba a traer nada bueno, mira nada más, por poco te matas.  
**S.** No exageres.  
**Q.** Voy por un café, gustas algo Britt?  
**B.** No Q, gracias.

La rubia salió.  
**  
****S.** Me odia, estoy segura que mi Quinn me odia, puedo ver ese odio en su mirada.  
**B.** Yo más bien veo una mirada de decepción en ella.  
**S.** No me digas eso... (preocupada)

Al día siguiente a primera hora los hermanos de Santana llegaron a visitarla.

**Sam.** Diablos sí que quedaste molida hermana y justo tenías que joderte el brazo izquierdo.  
**S.** Ya ni me lo recuerdes, me duele todo...  
**Bl.** Y Olivia?  
**S.** Le fue peor que a mí, no he podido verla pero los doctores dicen que tiene una pierna rota y algunas costillas.  
**Sam.** Pues fuiste muy afortunada.  
**S.** Lo sé.

Más tarde Santana fue dada de alta, la rubia llegó justo a tiempo en compañía de su hija.

**E.** Mami?  
**S.** Hola princesa.  
**E.** Buaaaaaaa (llorando)  
**S.** Qué pasa? (asustada)  
**E.** Tienes heridas mami, te duelen, te duelen mucho verdad?  
**S.** Poquito mi amor... Pero si me das un besito me voy a sentir mucho mejor.  
**E.** Sí beso, beso (picoteando sus labios)  
**S.** Lo ves? Ya no me duele nada, ya no llores mi amor.  
**E.** Yo no te caigas mami, no me gustan tus heridas.  
**S.** No lo haré burbujita, te lo prometo.

Elise sonrió.

Cuando a la latina la dieron de alta, su hija insistió en acompañarla, la rubia le dio permiso de hacerlo, pero la pequeña quería que ella también las acompañara de vuelta a su departamento, así que la chica de ojos verdes no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Luego de dos años y medio, Quinn volvió al departamento donde había sido tan feliz al lado de la morena.

**B**. Y tú te vas directamente a tu habitación.  
**S.** Ok mamá.

La rubia se sorprendió por el cambio tan drástico del departamento de Santana, era muy distinto a como lo recordaba.

**R.** Hola... Ay por dios Santana! Acaso te atropelló un tren?  
**S.** Qué simpática... Y mi pedacito de cielo?  
**R.** En tu habitación durmiendo...  
**S.** Aprovecharé para verlo antes de acostarme.  
**Q**. Te ayudo.  
**S**. Gracias...

La rubia seguía muy seria con Santana.

**S**. Gracias por venir Q.  
**Q**. Lo hice por Elise.  
**S.** Claro...

Quinn salió a la sala.

**R.** Bueno chicas las dejo, más tarde vuelvo, necesito hacer unas compras para mi despensa.  
**B.** No te preocupes Rachel, nosotras nos quedamos al pendiente de Santana y de Skylar, tú ve a descansar, me imagino que lo necesitas.  
**R**. Gracias Britt.

Rachel salió.

**E**. Ven mami, ven, quiero enseñarte mi habitación, es linda.**  
****Q**. Ok.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes entró a la habitación de su hija, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar que esa habitación la compartió con Santana casi por un año, pero su corazón se rompió cuando vio en la pared solo el nombre de la latina y de sus hijas.

**Q.** Lo borró… (nudo en la garganta)  
**E.** Te gusta mami? Mi cama es de princesa, mira dice mi mami que es un castillo, verdad que sí mami?**  
****Q**. Sí mi amor, tu mamá te compró un lindísimo castillo en forma de cama.  
**E.** Este es el pizarrón especial, mami pega aquí mis dibujos, mira este, somos tu mi mami y yo y mi hermanito, somos felices estamos juntos todos.

Eran solo unos garabatos.

**Q.** Es muy lindo mi amor.  
**E.** Me gusta que estés aquí, tú nunca vienes.  
**Q.** Te amo Elise (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**E.** Estás triste mami? No llores.  
**Q**. Estoy preocupada por las heridas de tu mami.  
**E.** Dale un beso y se le quita el dolor, yo lo hice y ya no le dolió (sonriendo)  
**Q**. Jejeje eres una princesa hermosa mi amor.  
**E.** Sí soy princesa.

El resto de la tarde Santana se quedó dormida, el medicamento que le había preescrito el doctor la tenía en ese estado.

**Q**. En serio Brittany, ve a descansar recuerda que estás embarazada, yo me haré cargo de Skylar y de Santana confía en mí.  
**B.** Estás segura?  
**Q. **Muy segura.  
**B. **Ok...

La chica de ojos azules se retiró a descansar, mientras tanto la rubia comenzó a recoger un poco el departamento de Santana y luego se puso a lavar las mamilas del bebé.

**S.** Hey... Sigues aquí?  
**Q.** Qué haces levantada? Necesitas descansar, vuelve a la cama.  
**S. **Se terminó el agua, vine por una jarra.  
**Q.** Yo te la llevo.  
**S. **Y Elise?**  
****Q.** Ya está durmiendo, llevé la cuna de Sky a su habitación, ella quería dormir con su hermano, prendí los intercomunicadores, no te preocupes.  
**S. **Gracias...  
**Q.** Tienes hambre? Brittany dejó sopa para ti.  
**S. **No, gracias.  
**Q.** Vuelve a la cama.  
**S. **Quinn por qué me odias? Sé que estás muy molesta conmigo, pero no sé qué hice para que estés así conmigo.  
**Q.** Te parece poco? Santana pusiste tu vida en peligro, no puedo creer que hayas sido tan inconsciente. (gritando)  
**S.** Fue un accidente.  
**Q**. Pero lo provocaron porque estaban perdidas de borrachas, sé muy bien el tipo de estupideces que uno puede llegar a hacer cuando se encuentra en ese estado.  
**S.** Nunca me imaginé que nos fuera a ocurrir eso.  
**Q**. Santana... Tienes dos hijos, imagínate si te hubiera pasado algo realmente grave, quieres dejar desamparado a Skylar? Dime qué haría Elise sin ti en su vida? Ella te adora, eres su ídola, quiere ser como tú cuando sea grande.  
**S.** Lo sé y lo siento, como te dije jamás me imaginé que algo así me fuera a ocurrir, estábamos en esa fiesta y de pronto todo se salió de control.  
**Q**. Tienes 29 años Santana, y además tienes dos hijos, ya no puedes ser tan irresponsable, sé que tu adolescencia no fue para nada normal, sé que no tuviste la oportunidad de divertirte ni de hacer cosas que los chicos de esa edad cotidianamente hacen, pero ya es muy tarde para que las empieces a hacer, sobre todo por los niños! (gritando más fuerte)  
**S.** Ya no me regañes, no eres mi madre!  
**Q.** Tu madre no se preocuparía tanto por ti como yo lo estoy ahora.  
**S. **Auch palabras llenas de veneno.  
**Q.** Perdóname pero aunque te duela es la verdad, Santana esa chica no es buena para ti.  
**S. **Y entonces quién lo es? Acaso tú?  
**Q.** No yo tampoco, eso lo tengo claro desde hace mucho, sé que nunca seré lo suficiente para ti, porque a pesar de que me he esforzado mucho en controlar mis celos, de ser una buena madre y compartirte a Elise, de acercarme a ti, no lo he logrado y eso es solo por una cosa, porque tú ya me olvidaste!. (llorando)  
**S.** Eso no es verdad.  
**Q.** Lo es Santana, sabes muy bien que te amo, y aun así te sigues revolcando con esa chiquilla, y eso lo haces porque ya ni siquiera me deseas a mí.  
**S.** Claro que te deseo y te amo como siempre, pero tú estás con ese Hunter todo el tiempo, a pesar de que me dices que ya no sales con él, continúas pasando la mayor parte de tu tiempo a su lado, con el pretexto de que estás trabajando.  
**Q.** No es ningún maldito pretexto, es la verdad, estos días he estado muy ocupada trabajando en la oficina pero no con él, y lo he hecho porque quiero dejar todos los asuntos que están a mi cargo completamente en orden, en pocos días pienso presentar mi renuncia.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** No me gusta trabajar ahí, lo hice solamente como algún tipo de agradecimiento cuando ese idiota me ayudó con el asunto de Elise, pero no soporto estar a su lado, él es prácticamente igual a mi padre y tú sabes lo mucho que detesto a mi padre.  
**S. **Entonces?  
**Q.** Yo te amo Santana, pero como te lo dije, haga lo que haga y me redima lo que me redima, jamás seré suficiente para ti. (llorando más)  
**S.** Quinn... Tu eres todo para mí, te amo desde que tenía 15 años y te seguiré amando para siempre, pero cada vez veo más lejos la oportunidad de volver a tu lado sé que es por mis propias decisiones, además no te voy a mentir tengo mucho miedo de que te vuelvas a ir y me dejes.  
**Q**. Eso no pasaría.  
**S.** Perdóname por acostarme con Olivia, pero la verdad es que lo hice porque me recuerda mucho físicamente a ti.  
**Q.** Esa golfa no me llega ni a los talones. (indignada)  
**S. **Jejeje lo sé (limpiándole las lágrimas) tú eres única mi amor.  
**Q**. Te amo...  
**S.** Te amo más...

La latina lentamente llevó sus labios hasta los de la rubia para chocarlos en un dulce beso, sus labios se sincronizaron como siempre a la perfección, las dos sintieron que estaban flotando por toda la habitación.

Cuando el beso terminó.

**Q.** No sé qué habría hecho si algo más grave te hubiera pasado. (puchero)  
**S**. Gracias al cielo no fue así, aún no me necesitan allá arriba o abajo (mueca)  
**Q.** Eres una tonta Santana.  
**S**. Lo soy.  
**Q**. Necesitas descansar...  
**S.** Duerme conmigo.**  
****Q**. Santana… (levantando una ceja)  
**S.** Estoy hablando sólo de dormir, te lo aseguro, es solo que quiero que estés a mi lado, además me duele todo mi hermoso y bien formado cuerpo.  
**Q.** Jejejeje ok.

Santana le prestó un par de pijamas a la rubia y luego se acostó lentamente a su lado.

**Q. **Segura que no te lastimaré?  
**S.** Segura... Acércate Q...

La rubia se acurrucó en el regazo de la morena.

**Q**. Te amo Santana...  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie...**  
****Q**. Esto significa qué…  
**S.** Lo vamos a intentar?**  
****Q**. Sí... Pero creo que debemos hacerlo como debió ser desde un principio.  
**S.** Cómo?**  
****Q**. Paso por paso... Por lo pronto lo que importa es que te recuperes, en cuanto te sientas mejor te invitaré a una cita, nosotras jamás tuvimos una cita.  
**S.** Tuvimos una cuando estabas embarazada de Bambi, ya no lo recuerdas?  
**Q.** Lo recuerdo, pero me refiero a una cita previa a nuestro noviazgo, esta vez quiero que sea distinto para las dos, amo a mis hijas pero no quiero que un embarazo nos ate nuevamente, así que ahora sí iremos paso a paso.  
**S. **Me agrada, el simple hecho de que estés a mi lado y me des uno o dos besos, es suficiente para mí... Por el momento.  
**Q.** Jejeje te amo.  
**S. **Te amo...

Las chicas continuaron besándose un poco más hasta que finalmente la latina se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Q.** Esta vez no te voy a fallar mi amor, te lo prometo ahora sí te cuidaré.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir al pendiente de esta historia, sus comentarios me alegran mucho...**_

_**Insisto que la historia es dramática, pero creo que las chicas ya se merecen ser felices juntas, o no?**_

_**Con respecto a Rachel, qué les parece? Qué les gustaría para ella?**_

_**En cuanto a la reacción de Skylar, recordé un video que vi hace tiempo de un bebito que escuchaba por primera vez y pues lo plasmé en mi historia, por cierto siento si los datos sobre su sordera no son exactos, pero ya saben hagan de cuenta que sí jejejej.**_

_**Qué piensan de Olivia?**_

_**Espero recibir comentarios, si recibo muchos más rápido actualizaré (siento el chantaje)**_

_**Gracias por leerme y perdón los errores, por cierto si a alguien le interesa "Playa Sayu" está en su recta final.**_


	26. Somos 4

**_Me hubiese encantado actualizar antes, pero no fueron muchos comentarios los que recibí, espero que les agrade el capítulo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 26. Somos 4.  
**  
Al día siguiente, el llanto de Skylar despertó a la latina, bastante desorientada quiso levantarse de la cama pero el dolor se lo impidió, cuando su visión se aclaró, notó que la rubia traía en sus brazos al pequeñito quien ya había dejado de llorar.

**S**. Qué pasa?  
**Q**. Sky se despertó, fui por él pero mientras le preparaba su biberón se desesperó y comenzó a llorar, pero mira ya está comiendo y se calmó.  
**S. **Pobrecito, dio mucha lata en la madrugada? Esas pastillas me noquean por completo y no escuché nada.  
**Q.** Solo despertó dos veces, pero de inmediato se volvió a quedar dormido.

Quinn se fue acercando hasta la cama para sentarse a un lado de la morena.

**S. **Hola mi pedacito de cielo, tu mami Quinn te está dando de comer?  
**Q.** Jejeje soy su mami?  
**S.** Obviamente... O no quieres?  
**Q**. Sabes que sí mi amor.  
**S.** Te amo nena.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti (besándola)  
S. Mmmm qué rico beso, y burbujita?  
**Q.** Está desayunando con Britt, quería ir a casa de su nina desde muy temprano.  
**S.** Jejejeje adora a su nina Britt.  
**Q**. Es que ella y tú le cumplen todos sus caprichos.  
**S.** Ay amor, tiene 3 años sigue siendo prácticamente una bebé.  
**Q**. Aun así San, no la debemos acostumbrar a tantos lujos.  
**S.** Ok, ok no quiero discutir, ay Q me sigue doliendo todo. (puchero)  
**Q**. Ya ves? Eso te sacas por andarte subiendo a ese vehículo.  
**S.** No me regañes, mejor dame besos.  
**Q**. Jejeje tonta. (picoteando sus labios)  
**S.** Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme el biberón de mi Skylar.  
**Q**. Deja que termine mi bebé y te preparo algo.  
**S.** Mejor llámale a Brittany para que ella prepare algo amor.**  
Q**. He mejorado en estos dos años y se cocinar un poco mejor.  
**S**. Mmmm.  
**Q**. No me crees?  
**S.** Pues...  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Jajajaja lo siento mi cielo hermoso.  
**Q**. Pues algún día de estos no te vas a escapar y te voy a cocinar algo.  
**S.** Es amenaza?  
**Q**. Dale gracias a dios que estás convaleciente y que tengo a nuestro hijo en brazos que si no...  
**S.** No te creas mi amor es broma, claro que quiero que cocines para mí.  
**Q**. Ya terminaste mi bebito? Jejejeje estás tan hermoso, ven ahora vas a eructar.  
**S.** Gracias por aceptarlo Q.  
**Q**. Amor, como tú dices, él es un pedacito de cielo que cayó contigo para que lo protegieras y yo te voy a ayudar en eso, le daremos todo el amor que su verdadera madre no le dio, es más le daremos todo el amor que nuestras propias madres jamás nos dieron.  
**S.** Es verdad, lo haremos muy feliz y nada le faltará, mejor dicho, nada les faltará a nuestros bebés.  
**Q.** Nada (sonriendo)... Mmm Santana?  
**S. **Qué pasa?  
**Q.** Dime la verdad, juro que no me voy a enojar ni nada, pero necesito que me digas la verdad.  
**S. **No me asustes...  
**Q.** Skylar es tu hijo biológico?  
**S. **Qué? Jejeje amor ya he había dicho que no.  
**Q.** Es que... Se parece a ti, no solo por el color de piel sino también por la forma de sus ojos y nariz.  
**S.** Pero no lo es, amor hasta hace unas semanas empecé a tener sexo, desde que me dejaste no había estado con nadie.  
**Q**. Ni me lo recuerdes (mueca)  
**S.** Es extraño, pero sí se parece mucho a mí, jajajaja tal vez sea mi familiar o algo así.  
**Q.** No lo has considerado?  
**S. **Qué? Bueno, no lo había pensado, aunque... Tu sabes que en Lima solo tengo a papá, él fue hijo único y no creo que haya embarazado a una adolescente casi niña y Maribel pues su hijo más grande tiene como 13 o 14 años... Crees que haya embarazado a otra niña?  
**Q**. Sería demasiada coincidencia no lo crees?  
**S.** Pues sí... Pero de verdad no es mi hijo biológico, aunque lo amo como si lo fuera.  
**Q**. Lo sé y yo también lo estoy empezando a amar de esa manera.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo Quinn, voy al baño, a ver si me puedo levantar.

Más tarde la chica de ojos azules junto con Elise llegaron al departamento de la morena, decidió prepararles el desayuno a Quinn y a Santana.

**S.** Esto está muy delicioso Brittany, gracias por prepararlo la verdad es que ayer de tanto dolor ni hambre tenía, pero ahora podría comerme hasta lo de Quinn.  
**B**. Jejeje me imaginé.  
**E.** Puedo ver tele?  
**S.** Claro amor, ve todas las caricaturas que quieras.  
**E.** Síiiii.  
**B.** Te vas a quedar también hoy a cuidar de Santana?  
**Q.** Sí, es domingo y no tengo trabajo, el lunes sí te voy a pedir ayuda con ésta chica tan terca porque sí me tengo que presentar al trabajo ya que me urge terminar con los pendientes que tengo.  
**B.** Por qué?  
**S.** Porque mi Quinnie por fin renunciará a ese asqueroso trabajo y así ya no verá al hijo de puta de Hunter.**  
B.** Tu Quinnie? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S**. Jejeje sí.

Santana se acercó para chocar sus labios con los de la rubia, Brittany continuaba muy sorprendida.

**B.** Volvieron? (boca abierta)  
Q. Decidimos intentarlo una vez más, pero esta vez será distinto ya que lo tomaremos como debió ser desde un principio, paso a paso.  
**B**. Jajaja conociéndolas? Sí como no jajajaj.  
**Q**. Es en serio Brittany, realmente quiero que en esta ocasión mi relación con Santana perdure, ya estoy harta de estar viviendo estos dramas y también estoy harta de estar separada de ella, amo a Santana de una manera que ni siquiera puedo describir, por mi culpa no separamos las dos veces anteriores, pero esta vez no será así, verdad mi amor?  
**S**. Claro que no mi cielo, esta vez nos quedaremos juntos para siempre pase lo que pase. (tomando su mano)  
**B**. Awwww esto es justo lo que quería ver después de tanto tiempo, no saben el gusto que me da saber que ustedes por fin aclararon las cosas y se dejaron de tonterías para ser felices, sus hijos serán los más beneficiados de todo esto.  
**S.** Sí, ahora somos cuatro y quiero que formemos una linda familia, pero claro paso a paso.  
**Q**. Lo haremos mi amor.  
**B.** Ay, no quiero echar a perder esto, pero qué vas a hacer con Olivia?  
**S. **Pues hablar con ella y decirle la verdad, finalmente no teníamos ninguna relación formal, sólo… Ya sabes, en cuanto me encuentre mejor iré a su departamento para aclararle que lo voy a intentar con la mujer a la que he amado por casi 15 años.  
**Q.** Dios! 15 años jejeje es mucho.  
**S. **Y los años que faltan mi amor.  
**B. **Una vez más, felicidades ustedes han sufrido mucho y realmente merecen ser felices juntas.  
**S. **Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para lograrlo, amo a esta mujer y no la quiero lejos de mí.  
**Q.** Ni yo quiero estar lejos de ti tampoco mi amor, te adoro y te amo como no tienes idea.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta, la chica de ojos azules fue a abrir, se trataba de Rachel.

**R. **Buenos días, buenos díaaaas, vine a cuidar a Skylar y a ver cómo sigue Santana.  
**S. **Hey Rach, pues me encuentro bien, sigo bastante adolorida pero supongo que es normal después del trancazo que me metí, estamos desayunando, gustas?  
**R. **Les acepto un jugo, ya desayuné antes de venir para acá.  
**S.** Siento que apesto, me urge tomar un baño, pero sinceramente no creo poder hacerlo sola, me quieres ayudar Q?  
**Q. **Ehhh mmmm.  
**R. **No te preocupes Santana, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.  
**Q. **Qué? Claro que no, yo lo haré, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar te ayudo a bañar.  
**S. **Jejeje gracias amor.  
**R. **Amor?  
**S. **Lo vamos a intentar otra vez.  
**R. **Ohhhh pues a ver cuánto les dura el gusto.  
**Q.** Nadie te preguntó tu opinión.  
**R. **Ya lo sé, pero conociéndote cómo eres de celosa y que aparte estás un poco loca, dudo mucho que puedas controlar tus celos hacia Santana y las chicas que se le acercan.  
**Q**. Pues eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia, además lo que importa aquí es lo que Santana y yo sentimos no lo que una cantante frustrada piense de nosotras.  
**R.** Frustrada? Pero al menos no soy una alcohólica celosa.  
**Q.** Hija de...  
**S. **Hey, hey! Tranquilas, mira Rach mientras estés aquí te guste o no vas a tener que respetar a Quinn, si no te agrada trabajar para mí la puerta está abierta, además en gran medida tú fuiste culpable de que ella incrementara su alcoholismo porque en vez de ayudarla a salir adelante le acercabas las botellas de alcohol, para poderte revolcar con Biff no lo niegues.  
**B. **Es verdad, se suponía que eras su amiga y en vez de ayudarla la hundías más en su adicción.  
**R. **Yo no la obligaba a tomar, así que yo no soy culpable de nada.  
**Q. **Claro, no eres culpable de nada, ni siquiera de haberme traicionado al acostarte con mi novio y de quererte acostar con mi novia, porque no creas que he olvidado que cuando Santana te insinuó acostarse contigo para demostrarme que eras una traidora, tú no lo pensaste ni un momento y le diste la dirección del hotel donde te estabas quedando.  
B. En serio? Wooow qué perra.  
**R.** Eso fue antes y yo ya no soy igual, he cambiado mucho, sé que cometí muchos errores pero eso no quiere decir que los vuelva a cometer esta ocasión, Santana si quieres que siga trabajando para ti yo con gusto lo haré, pero si no es así, también con gusto me iré, es tu decisión.  
**S.** Desafortunadamente necesito de tu ayuda, y más ahora que estoy convaleciente, Quinn tiene que seguir trabajando para ese idiota y Brittany tiene que atender la pastelería y el restaurante ahora que yo no puedo ni siquiera cocinarme un triste huevo, pero te voy a pedir que mientras estés en mi casa respetes a mi chica, a mis hijos y a mis hermanos.  
**R.** Lo haré, pero yo también pido algo de respeto por parte de Quinn, no voy a continuar aguantando que me siga insultando porque si lo hace entonces yo no me voy a quedar callada.  
**Q.** Vete al diablo!

La chica de ojos verdes muy enojada se fue directamente hasta la habitación de Santana, la latina no dudó ni un segundo en ir tras ella.

Santana entró a su habitación.

**S.** Amor, estás bien?  
**Q**. No la soporto Santana, te juro que no la soporto, realmente la apreciaba cuando se suponía que era mi amiga pero en cuanto me di cuenta que no, la comencé a aborrecer como no tienes idea, córrela, en cuanto renuncie al trabajo yo te ayudo cuidar a Sky, no la quiero cerca de mis hijos.  
**S.** Ella necesita el trabajo, además Skylar comenzará con su terapia la próxima semana y realmente me ayudará bastante con eso.  
**Q. **Pero San... Qué acaso no recuerdas todas las veces que se burló de ti?  
**S. **Claro, lo hizo con tu ayuda y la de Kitty.  
**Q.** Cielos (agachando la cabeza)  
**S. **Pero en este tiempo he aprendido que las personas pueden cambiar, Kitty lo hizo y se convirtió en una excelente psicóloga y en una gran amiga, esposa y madre, tal vez Rachel también lo hizo, le voy a dar el beneficio de la duda.  
**Q.** Diga lo que diga no te haré cambiar de opinión verdad?  
**S. **Lo siento cosita pero no.  
**Q.** Yo sólo espero que esa arpía no le haga daño a nuestros bebés porque te juro que la despellejo viva.  
**S. **Jejee lo sé, pero no creo que ella haga algo estúpido, me ayudas a bañarme?  
**Q. **Ok, voy a preparar todo.  
**S. **Se supone que no debo mojarme los vendajes, ay dios qué difícil es esto. (puchero)  
**Q.** Mañana que vayamos a consulta le preguntamos al doctor cómo podemos hacerle para que puedas tomar una ducha como se debe.  
**S. **Ok amor.

La rubia ayudó a desnudarse a la latina, no puedo evitar ver los genitales de la chica, intentó desviar la mirada pero fue sorprendida por Santana.

**S.** Ay Q ni que nunca antes los hubieras visto (rodando los ojos)  
**Q**. No hagas que me dé más vergüenza por favor.  
**S.** Jajajaja.

Ya en la ducha.

**S.** Falta ahí.  
**Q**. Hazlo tú.  
**S.** Soy zurda, no puedo, necesito tu ayuda.  
**Q**. Ay por dios, cientos de veces vi cómo te masturbabas usando tu mano derecha, así que no me digas que no te puedes lavar esa parte tú sola.  
**S.** Pero me duele todo.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Ok, ok lo haré yo, la verdad es que sólo quería sentir tu mano ahí, mi cosita te extraña.  
Q. Y por eso te metiste con esas golfas?  
**S.** Precisamente.  
**Q**. Jajajaja ay Santana estás loca.  
**S.** Pero por ti mi cielo (besándola)**  
Q**. Basta! Termina anda.  
**S.** Entonces no me vas a ayudar!?  
**Q**. Que no!  
**S.** Ash.

Más tarde.

**E.** Mira mami en este dibujo tienes heridas.  
**S.** Ayyy no me gusta, dibuja uno donde salga muy bonita mi amor.  
**E.** Ok... Puede estar en el dibujo mi hermanito?  
**S.** Claro princesita hermosa.  
**Q**. Santana, necesito ir a casa por algo de ropa.  
**S.** Quieres que te acompañe?**  
Q**. Tienes que descansar, no te preocupes iré no me tardo tanto además necesito traer unas cosas de Elise también.  
**S.** Ok Q.  
**R.** Tan rápido se mudarán a vivir juntas?  
**S. **Ojalá.  
**Q.** No, sólo me quedaré aquí unos días mientras Santana se recupera.  
**S. **Uhhh.  
**E. **Yo quiero vivir todos juntos, los cuatro.**  
Q.** Tal vez más adelante mi amor.  
**E. **Son novias?  
**S. **Jejejeje pues...  
**Q.** Muy pronto lo seremos mi amor, por ahora tu mami y yo nos amamos mucho y lo vamos a intentar.  
**E.** Intentar, qué es intentar?  
**Q.** Recuerdas aquella vez que querías aprender a hacer palitos y rueditas? Bueno intentaste mucho hasta que te salió bien.  
**E. **Ahhhh entonces lo intentarán mucho hasta que les salga bien?  
**Q.** Jajajaja algo así mi amor.  
**E. **Bueno...  
**S. **Lo importante es que sepas que tu mami y yo nos amamos, y amamos mucho a tu hermanito y a ti, muy pronto seremos una familia.  
**E.** Síiiii, tendré a mis dos Mamis juntas como Nicole, eso es bonito.  
**S.** Mucho...  
**Q**. Bueno, vuelvo más tarde, y tú ve a descansar a tu recámara por favor.  
**S.** Ok mamá. (rodando los ojos)

Mientras Quinn no estaba en casa, el teléfono de la morena sonó.

**S.** Pásame mi celular burbujita por favor.  
**E.** Sí mami.  
**S.** Cielos... Hola Olivia.  
**O.** Vaya! Si no te llamo, tú nunca te comunicas conmigo, ni siquiera has preguntado cómo me encuentro.  
**S. **Lo siento, pero te recuerdo que yo también estoy bastante golpeada.  
**O.** No creo que tanto como yo.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**O.** En fin, Santana no tengo seguro médico y mañana me dan de alta, necesito que me ayudes a pagar la cuenta del hospital.  
**S. **No te preocupes, claro que te voy a ayudar, mañana mismo enviaré a mi abogado para que se encargue de todo.  
**O.** Muchas gracias mi amor, no sabes lo bien que se siente contar con tu apoyo, sabía que no me ibas a fallar.  
**S. **Claro que no te iba dejar así, cuando nos recuperemos tú y yo necesitamos hablar muy en serio.  
**O.** Ok... Me imagino de qué quieres hablar y estaré esperando ese momento.  
**S. **Emmm ok.  
**O.** Mi amor, en estos días no podré trabajar y no sé qué voy a hacer para mantenerme.  
**S**. No te preocupes, seguirás recibiendo tu sueldo íntegro mientras te recuperes, también me comprometo a eso.  
**O**. Sabía que siempre voy a poder contar contigo, nos vemos luego, te mando muchos besos en tus deliciosos labios, y recuerda que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.  
**S.** Algo pendiente?**  
O**. Sí lo que te voy a dar...  
**S.** Oh eso... Después lo hablamos OK?  
**O**. Ok bye amor, recupérate pronto.  
**S.** Tú también.

La llamada terminó.

**R.** Tu amante te pidió dinero?  
**S. **Pensé que estabas cuidando a mi hijo.  
**R. **Está dormido.  
**S. **Sólo le voy a ayudar a que pague algunos de sus gastos.  
**R. **Entonces le pagabas por acostarse contigo?  
**S. **Por su puesto que no, sólo le hice algunos regalos, pero jamás le di dinero por un acostón.  
**R. **Y le dirás a Quinn lo que vas a hacer con esa chica?  
**S.** Claro que sí, yo no le pienso ocultar absolutamente nada de lo que haga.  
**R.** Haces bien, ante todo la lealtad.  
**S. **Así es.

Más tarde cuando la rubia regresó a casa.

**E. **Mami! Te extrañé (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Jejejeje solo me fui un rato bebé.  
**E. **Pero no quiero que te vayas de aquí nunca.  
**S**. Mi bebita prefiere mi departamento que tu casa eh.  
**Q.** Claro que no.  
**S. **Jajajaj ven aquí que yo también te extrañé.  
**Q.** Te amo (besándola)  
**S. **Mmmmm deliciosos besos.  
**Q.** Cómo te has sentido?  
**S. **Mejor, pero esas pastillas siguen noqueándome, hace rato me estaba quedando dormida.  
**Q**. Lo hubieras hecho.  
**S.** No, porque sé que no confías para nada en Rachel y la tenía que estar vigilando ya que Britt se tuvo que ir al restaurante.  
**Q**. Es verdad.  
**S.** Mi amor, tengo que decirte algo…

Santana le platicó todo sobre la llamada que tuvo con Olivia.

**Q.** Es el colmo de la desfachatez, no contenta con casi matarte ahora te quiere sacar dinero?  
**S. **Mi amor, ella apenas tiene 19 años, está estudiando y trabaja en el bar para solventar sus gastos, no tiene seguro médico y estará sin trabajar por varias semanas así que solamente la quiero ayudar.  
**Q.** Pues no me agrada para nada eso.  
**S. **Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a tener contacto con ella, aunque lo tendré que hacer cuando vaya a hablar con ella sobre nuestra relación, quiero decirle que lo que teníamos acabó desde ayer.  
**Q**. Pero ya no volverás con ella?  
**S.** Claro que no, yo te amo a ti y por nada del mundo echaré a perder lo que estamos tratando de arreglar, no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, creo que debemos de tener mucha comunicación entre tú y yo de ahora en adelante para que nuestra relación funcione, te amo mi cielo.  
**S**. Te amo más mi princesa Elsa.  
**Q**. Jejeje.

Más tarde, luego de que Rachel se retirara su departamento, los hermanos de Santana fueron a visitarla.

**S.** Hubieras traído a los niños Blaine, a Elise le encanta jugar con sus primos.  
**Bl**. No lo creí conveniente Santana, acabas de tener un accidente bastante fuerte y necesitas descansar, ya sabes que cuando esos tres se juntan hacen un tremendo escándalo.  
**S.** Jejejeje cierto.  
**Sam**. No te vas a ir a descansar a tu casa Quinn?**  
Q**. No, decidí quedarme unos días con Santana para ayudarle en su recuperación.  
**Sam.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Chicos, Quinn y yo hemos aclarado algunas cosas y decidimos que vamos a intentar nuevamente nuestra relación.  
**Bl**. Qué buena noticia!  
**Sam.** Estás loca hermana? Ya no recuerdas que ésta mujer te ha hecho un montón de daño? Ya van dos veces que te deja, además trató de quitarte a tu hija, no puedo creer que estés dispuesta a volver con ella.  
**Q.** Sé perfectamente que he cometido muchísimos errores en cuanto a mi relación con Santana, también sé que la he herido como nadie más lo ha hecho en la vida, pero la amo y no soporto estar sin ella, haré todo lo posible para no volver a cometer los mismos errores, nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo.  
**S.** Quinn dice la verdad Sam, nuestro amor es muy fuerte, a pesar de que las dos nos hemos hecho mucho daño, el amor que sentimos la una por la otra no ha terminado, por el contrario ha crecido cada día más y yo también quiero intentarlo otra vez.  
**Sam.** Y Olivia?  
**S.** Sabes que entre ella y yo no había ningún tipo de relación formal, era sexo y nada más.  
**Sam.** Sé muy bien que eres súper terca Santana, así que esta vez ya no te diré nada, tú sabes lo que haces con respecto a ésta mujer, sólo espero no verte llorar por los rincones como siempre por su culpa, nos vemos luego, que te mejores.  
**S.** No te vayas Sam.  
**Sam.** Lo siento hermana, pero no puedo estar en la misma habitación que ella.

El rubio salió.

**Q.** Dios... Santana no quiero que pierdas a tu hermano por mi culpa.  
**S**. Él debe de entender que tú eres mi felicidad, no te preocupes ya se le pasará.  
**Q**. Eso espero. (mueca)  
**Bl**. Pues lo que yo espero es que por fin dejes esa actitud de adolescente que no te ha traído nada bueno.  
S. Dios mío, nunca me habían regañado tanto en mi vida ni cuando tenía 10 años. (rodando los ojos)  
**Bl**. Sólo a ti se te ocurre subirte a una motocicleta e ir a una fiesta de alumnos de Universidad.  
**S.** Dime una cosa Blaine, qué acaso tú no hubieras deseado tener una adolescencia normal? Desde que te saliste de casa de tus tíos, te pusiste a trabajar para mantenerte, pues fue lo mismo para nosotros, nunca tuvimos una adolescencia normal, nunca salimos a fiestas, nunca tuvimos demasiados romances, lo nuestro era solo trabajar y trabajar y trabajar, hasta que pudimos pagarnos la universidad, y desde entonces no hemos dejado de trabajar tampoco ni un instante, yo solamente quería tener un poco de diversión y la verdad es que me gustó mucho ese tipo de ambiente, perdónenme por ser sólo un ser humano y tener debilidades.  
**Bl.** Te comprendo perfectamente, yo también me quedé con ganas de hacer muchas cosas, pero ahora tengo dos hijos y una esposa, no voy a poner en peligro mi integridad sólo por unos minutos de diversión, de los cuales me pueda llegar a arrepentir toda mi vida.  
**S.** Bueno pues lo hice, ok fui egoísta y eso ya no lo puedo cambiar, sé que también tengo dos hijos y debo de ser responsable para ellos, pero sólo quería un momento de diversión lo tuve y lo pagué muy caro, ya no volveré a cometer una estupidez como esa, porque no quiero dejar a mis hijos huérfanos.  
**B.** Ya no discutan sobre eso, todos hemos cometido errores pero lo importante aquí es que nos hemos dado cuenta de ello y sabemos que no los volveremos a cometer, ahora lo que necesitas es recuperarte totalmente para que vuelvas a hacer tu vida normal, además Skylar va a comenzar con su terapia y tienes que estar al 100% recuperada para que lo lleves.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q**. Gracias por todo chicos, sin ustedes que tanto han cuidado a Santana no sé qué hubiera sido de ella, ustedes han sido su suporte desde que me fui.  
**S. **Yo también se los he agradecido mucho, y siempre lo seguiré haciendo, son la familia que Dios me puso en mi camino, y daría mi vida por cada uno de ustedes.  
**Bl.** Y sabes que nosotros también lo haríamos por ti, somos una familia como todas, de repente disfuncional pero siempre contaremos unos con los otros, a pesar de que hace rato Sam se enojó, sé que pronto se le pasará eso y volverá a comportarse como siempre, aunque él es el mayor a veces pareciera que es un chiquillo.  
**B. **Jajaja es cierto.  
**S. **Pedimos una pizza? Porque ustedes se van a quedar a acompañarnos a cenar esta noche.  
**B. **Claro a mi bebé ya se le antojó.**  
Q. **La voy a pedir.

Más tarde esa noche.

**Q. **Anda tómate la pastilla.  
**S. **No quiero amor, luego ando como zombie.  
**Q.** Pero la necesitas.  
**S. **Lo que necesito son tus besos y caricias.**  
Q.** Pues tómatela y ahorita te doy muchos besos.  
**S. **Ash ok...  
**Q.** Lo ves? Qué te costaba?  
**S. **Mis besos...  
**Q.** Jajaja te adoro San.

Y los besos comenzaron, la latina succionó una y otra vez el cuello de la rubia.

**S.** Hueles delicioso... Me encantaba sentarme detrás de ti en la clase de español porque podía olfatear todo tu aroma.  
**Q**. Cuéntame cómo te enamoraste de mí.  
**S.** Ya lo he hecho...  
**Q**. Pero me gusta escucharlo.  
**S.** Jajaja presumida.  
**Q**. Anda si?  
**S.** Ok... Ese día estaba tan asustada porque era mi primer día de escuela, papá siempre se había avergonzado de mí y por eso decidió ponerme maestros en casa para evitar que la gente me viera pero cuando el dinero ya no le alcanzó tuvo que acceder a inscribirme en la preparatoria, y ahí estaba yo sin saber qué hacer entre ese mar de adolescentes caminando por los pasillos, cuando intentaba encontrar el salón para mi primera clase te vi... Venías caminado por el pasillo en todo tu esplendor, me pareciste un ángel, eras la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, Mercedes me escuchó cuando lo dije y me puso al tanto de cómo eras, yo no le creí, porque alguien tan hermosa no podía ser tan despiadada como ella decía, pero entonces me llegó un miedo enorme, porque se suponía que los hombres me debían de gustar y no las chicas, traté de luchar contra eso pero cada que te veía comprendía que eso sería imposible, por eso comencé a espiarte jajaja me encantaba verte en la práctica de las cheerios, dios me fascinaban tus piernas y ahí noté tu lindo trasero, recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que tuve un sueño húmedo jajajaja fue porque soñé contigo... Pero luego Kitty descubrió que tenía un paquete extra y lo último que quería era volver a la preparatoria.  
**Q. **Fuimos muy crueles contigo verdad?  
**S. **Bastante... Todos los días lloraba, a pesar de que el director dio órdenes de que fuera tratada como cualquier chica, siempre que caminaba por los pasillos escuchaba rumores y burlas y fue peor cuando Maribel se fue de la casa porque ya no tenía con quién desahogarme ni encontrar consuelo, recuerdo que un día mi papá estaba tan enojado porque le pedí dinero para comprar un material para la clase de ciencias que me dio una tremenda paliza.  
**Q.** Sí recuerdo haberte visto con el labio y las mejillas moradas.  
**S. **La señorita Pillsbury me preguntó sobre eso, yo le tuve qué decir que unos chicos me habían golpeado en la calle y que no los reconocía, pero luego tuve la mejor noticia en esos días, sería tu tutora en español y eso me llenó de alegría.  
**Q.** Y en cambio a mí me hizo sentir súper incómoda y hasta temerosa, no puedo creer que en ese entonces haya tenido una mente tan estúpida como para no comprender tu condición y lo linda persona que eras.  
**S.** Era una tonta.  
**Q**. Claro que no, eras inocente que es distinto, no había maldad en tu corazón, eras una chica con unos sentimientos extraordinarios a pesar del infierno en el que estabas viendo a lado de tu padre.  
**S.** Pero a pesar de que mi padre jamás me amó, yo lo quería mucho porque finalmente era lo único que me quedaba en la vida.  
**Q**. Pues sí...  
**S.** A ver ahora tú cuéntame cómo fue que te enamoraste de mí.  
**Q**. Jejeje ok... Pero primero dame un beso.  
**S.** Mmm esa idea me agrada.

Luego de unos cuantos besos muy sensuales.

**Q**. El primer día que tuvimos que trabajar en mis clases de español, estaba como te dije bastante incómoda, pero cuando tú llegaste a mi casa y comenzaste a comportarte bastante respetuosa, noté que tu condición no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con tu manera de ser, es decir no por el hecho de que fueras distinta a los demás quería decir que fueras mala persona, en fin, en el transcurso de los días me comencé a sentir más a gusto a tu lado, pero luego Rachel y Kitty me retaron para pedirte que me enseñaras tu paquete, ni siquiera sé de dónde saqué las agallas para pedírtelo, pero lo hice y fue un momento épico.  
**S.** Jajajaja ah sí? Y por qué?  
**Q**. Porque jamás en la vida había visto un pene en vivo, solamente por vídeos o fotografías, pero cuando me lo enseñaste, quedé totalmente impactada, a pesar de que estaba en reposo era bastante grande y desde ese día no dejé de pensar en eso.  
**S.** Si alguien más me hubiera pedido que se lo mostrara, no lo había hecho, pero se trataba de ti y yo estaba dispuesta a complacerte en absolutamente todo.  
**Q**. Recuerdo cuando les comenté a las chicas sobre tu paquete...

_**Flashback.  
**_  
**R.** Y bien?  
**Q.** Kitty tenía razón, es bastante grande.  
**K. **Se los dije!  
**R. **Wooow, pues sí que lo tiene bastante escondido la fenómeno esa.  
**Q. **No le digas así, su nombre es Santana.  
**R. **Jajaja en serio? Y desde cuándo te convertiste en la defensora de la fenómeno?  
**Q.** Santana no es ningún fenómeno, es una chica como tú y como yo, la diferencia es que no tiene vagina, pero ella es una chica bastante agradable.  
**R.** No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, la fenómeno ya te ablandó el corazón y ahora eres su defensora número uno.  
**Q.** Es mi amiga, y claro que la voy a defender de idiotas que la sigan insultando.  
**K**. Jajaja te ha dicho idiota.  
**R**. Mmmm.**  
Q**. Deberían de darse la oportunidad de conocerla como yo, y se darán cuenta que es una chica normal.  
R. No gracias, a mí me encanta ser popular, y no me voy a rebajar a hablarle a una fenómeno como esa.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**K. **Conmigo tampoco cuentes.  
**Q. **Pues ustedes se lo pierden, ella es una chica sensacional.

_**Fin del Flashback.  
**_  
**Q.** Y desde entonces comencé a pasar más tiempo contigo, me encantaba platicarte mis cosas, a pesar de que tú eras bastante reservada me agradaba tu compañía, comencé a notar que tu risa era muy adorable, un día antes de acostarme, comencé a pensar en ti, me asusté un poco no lo voy a negar porque la manera en que pensé en ti fue bastante triple x.  
**S**. Jajajaj en serio?  
**Q**. Sí... Me imaginé que me tocabas y me besabas en todo el cuerpo, fue maravilloso.  
**S**. Y por eso fue que te animaste a besarme?  
**Q**. Sí, el deseo que sentía por hacerlo era más fuerte que todo, además ya no estaba con Finn y no le veía nada de malo a pesar de que sabía que los demás no lo iban a aceptar.  
**S**. Fue tan perfecto nuestro primer beso, yo jamás había besado a nadie y cuando sentí tus labios sobre los míos, creí que estaba flotando en toda la habitación, parece que fue ayer, lo recuerdo perfectamente.  
**Q**. Yo también amor... Y cuando sentí tus labios en los míos, supe que ella jamás podría dejarte de besar, todo en mí cambió por completo porque lo único en que pensaba era estar a tu lado besándote, acariciándote y después… Después sólo quería estar montándote. (sonrojada)  
**S.** Jajajaj lo sé, tuvimos el sexo adolescente más apasionado del mundo, traíamos las hormonas al mil, lo único que queríamos era estar haciéndolo.  
Q. Cierto jajajaja, era tan rico, hasta que...  
**S**. Sí lo sé, empezó nuestro calvario.  
**Q**. Eso siempre nos va doler mucho, pero hay que verle el lado positivo a eso, después de tantos años estamos aquí y nos amamos mucho más que antes, tenemos una hermosa hija que es todo para nosotras y un nuevo integrante al que le daremos todo el amor del mundo y sobre todo una familia que es lo que necesita.  
**S**. Eso es lo mejor de todo... Te amo Quinn, esta vez tiene que ser para siempre.  
**Q.** Lo será Santana... Quieres ser mi novia?  
**S. **Jejeje desde ayer lo di por hecho, pero sí, sí quiero ser tu novia mi amor.  
**Q.** Te amo mi vida, la espera valió la pena.  
**S. **Fue duro pero sí.  
**Q.** Ay amor te estas durmiendo jejeje.  
**S. **Odio esas pastillas.  
**Q.** Duérmete mi amor.  
**S. **Te encargo a Skylar.  
**Q.** Sí bebé.  
**S. **Te amo, buenas noches.  
**Q.** Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, Quinn esperó hasta que Rachel llegara al departamento de Santana para poderse ir a trabajar no sin antes dejar a su hija al jardín de niños, quedó en pasar por Santana a tiempo para llevarla a su cita con el doctor.

**R. **Ya se te bajó lo hinchado de los golpes de la cara.  
**S. **Pues fue rápido, antes cuando papá nos golpeaba a Maribel y a mí, me duraba más, eso quiere decir que los golpes que él nos daba eran infinitamente peores que los que me di contra el asfalto. (mueca)  
**R.** De verdad las golpeaba mucho?  
**S. **Sí, aunque no voy a negar que a Maribel le iba peor, a mí me golpeaba cuando según él no me portaba bien o por el simple hecho de decirle que era mujer, o cuando trataba de defender a Maribel, luego cuando empecé a crecer tal vez él sintió miedo de que me fuera a defender y ya no me pegaba tanto.  
**R.** Lo siento.  
**S. **Desafortunadamente me acostumbré a este tipo de violencia, para mí era ya digamos algo normal el vivir de esa manera, cuando entré a la preparatoria y nos empezaron a hablar sobre eso, descubrí que no era normal vivir así.  
**R**. Sabes? Es extraño cuando te refieres a tu madre, la llamas por su nombre y ya no le dices mamá, en cambio a tu padre que fue quien te trató peor le sigues diciendo papá.  
**S.** Cierto... No me había dado cuenta de eso, aunque creo saber el motivo por el cual lo hago, como te dije, toda la vida crecí sabiendo que mi papá me odiaba y que era violento conmigo porque no aceptaba el que yo fuera mujer, para mí mi mamá era todo en la vida, era la única amiga que tenía, era la única confidente que tenía y era la única persona que me amaba, cuando me dejó de alguna manera la disculpé porque creí que había salido de esa casa porque estaba harta de los golpes de papá, pero al saber que esa no era la única causa de su huida, me decepcioné muchísimo de ella y de pronto deje de llamarla mamá.  
**R**. Entonces no solo fue por eso?  
**S.** No, ella se enamoró de un trabajador de papá y huyó con él sin importarle dejarme a merced de lo que mi padre me pudiera hacer.  
**R.** Wooow qué perra.  
**S.** Pues sí, es lo que no puedo entender de ella, yo tuve mis errores con Quinn y Elise antes de que naciera, pero en cuanto la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos supe que jamás podría alejarme de ella ni hacerle daño, porque ella era parte de mí y era lo más importante que me había pasado en mucho tiempo, así que no logro entender por qué mamá si pudo dejarme a mí sin remordimiento alguno.  
**R**. La verdad es que yo tampoco, a pesar de que no tengo hijos siempre he contado con el apoyo de mis padres y sé que ellos jamás me abandonarían por nada del mundo, nunca han estado muy de acuerdo con mis decisiones pero siempre han estado a mi lado.  
**S**. En fin... Puedes traerme a Skylar?, me gustaría tenerlo junto a mí.  
**R**. Claro.

Rachel le colocó al pequeñito a Santana sobre su brazo sano para que lo sostuviera.

**R**. No te duele?  
**S.** No, estoy bien.  
**R.** Ok iré a lavar las mamilas de Sky.  
**S. **Gracias... Hola amor, mi pedacito de cielo, estás tan hermoso, me escuchas mi amor? Dale una linda sonrisa a mami.

Skylar sonrió.

**S.** Ese es mi muchachito, el bebito más hermoso de este planeta, te amo cosita.

En la oficina de Quinn.  
**  
H**. Quinn en unos días vendrán unos inversionistas de Europa a la compañía, les ofreceremos una cena de bienvenida, necesito que me acompañes a dicha reunión.  
**Q**. Lo siento Hunter pero en esta ocasión no podrás contar conmigo  
**H.** Quinn eres mi administradora te necesito.  
**Q.** Ya te dije que no puedo, mamá no está en la ciudad, además estoy cuidando a Santana, tuvo un accidente y no se puede mover muy bien.  
**H.** Santana? Mmm acaso tú y ella? Y nosotros?  
**Q.** Mira Hunter, desde hace tiempo fui sincera contigo y te dejé claro que las cosas entre tú y yo no iban a avanzar más, lo siento pero creo que una relación entre tú y yo jamás se dará, y lo que haga con mi vida personal es precisamente eso, mi vida personal.  
**H.** Mmmm bien, le diré a mi madre que no podrás acompañarnos.  
**Q.** Ok.

Hunter salió.

**Q.** Tengo que terminar cuanto antes de ordenar todos los asuntos de este tipo, no soporto tenerlo cerca, qué horror.

Más tarde Quinn salió de la oficina para recoger a Santana y llevarla al médico.

**Q**. Santana es mejor que llevemos a los niños con nosotras.  
**S.** Amor, se van a aburrir, al menos Elise sabes que es un torbellino y estoy segura que pondrá la sala de espera patas pa' arriba, es mejor que se queden casa con Rache y Skylar, ya te dije ella no les hará daño.  
**Q.** Y yo ya te dije que no confío en ella.  
**S**. Ok, entonces tendremos que llevarla para que nos ayude con los niños mientras entramos a consulta.  
**Q.** Mucho mejor, vamos.

En el auto.

**E. **Vamos por helado?  
**Q.** No mi amor, vamos a llevar a tu mami con el médico para que cure sus heridas.  
**E.** Pero luego podemos ir por helado?  
**S.** Claro que sí princesa, lo que tú quieras.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Otra vez cumpliéndole sus caprichos.  
**S.** Es solo un helado Q, además a mí también ya se me antojó.  
**R**. Y a mí.  
**Q**. Vaya, traigo todo un jardín de niños en este auto.  
**S.** Claro soy tu bebé.  
**Q**. Jajaja ay dios.

En el consultorio…

**Dr**. Es muy afortunada señora Santana, si el golpe hubiese sido más fuerte tal vez no habría sido sólo una luxación de clavícula, deberá continuar reposando para que la luxación sane sola, tendrá que usar un cabestrillo especial para este tipo de lesión, luego de tres semanas, podremos comenzar con una terapia que le ayude a fortalecer nuevamente su hombro y clavúcula.  
**S.** Tanto tiempo? (puchero)  
**Dr**. Es lo indicado en este tipo de casos.  
**S. **Pues ya qué, aunque si me gustaría que me cambiara las pastillas que me recetaron en el hospital, son muy fuertes y ando como dormida todo el tiempo.  
**Dr**. Ok le prescribiré otras.

Saliendo de consulta, fueron a comprar el cabestrillo y los helados.

**S.** Si se dan cuenta, esta es la primera salida oficial que hacemos los cuatro.  
**R.** 5, somos 5!  
**S. **Me refiero a mis hijos y a Quinn.  
**E. **Somos familia!  
**Q.** Lo somos hija.  
**E. **Le doy helado a Sky?  
**S. **No mi amor, él aún no come eso, solo leche.  
**E. **Ahhhh, miren cachorros!

Elise corrió hacia un aparador de una tienda de mascotas.

**E. **Mira mami cachorros, yo quiero un perrito, me lo compras?  
**S. **Claro mi amor.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** No!  
**S. **Por qué no?  
**Q.** Un cachorro es una gran responsabilidad, además Elise está muy pequeña para hacerse cargo de otro ser vivo  
**S.** Pero ella quiere un perrito, yo le voy a ayudar a cuidarlo.  
**Q**. Santana y cómo vas ayudarle si apenas te puedes mover? Qué pasa contigo? Primero la niña te pidió un hermano y se lo consigues, ahora te pido un perro y ya se lo vas a comprar? Y si mañana te pide un avión también lo harás?  
**S. **Quinn, para empezar no le conseguí un hermano, no hables de Skylar de esa manera porque él es mi bebito, ya te lo dije el destino lo puso en mi camino y decidí adoptarlo para darle una familia, en cuanto al cachorro en toda familia debe de haber mascotas y ahora que lo somos sería muy lindo tener un perrito en casa.  
**Q.** Santana por el momento estamos en tu departamento, el perro necesita de un lugar donde pueda hacer sus necesidades, correr y jugar, además ya te dije que Elise es muy pequeña para hacerse cargo de él.  
**S. **Está bien, está bien… Lo siento hija pero en esta ocasión no te podré comprar el perrito, cuando seas un poquito más grande te prometo que lo haré.  
**E**. Noooooo, nooooo yo quiero mi perro, mi perroooooo.  
**R**. Dios que berrinche! (mueca)  
**Q**. Tranquila Elise, come tu helado.  
**E.** No lo quiero! (aventándolo) Mi cachorro, mi cachorro (llorando)  
**S**. Burbujita, tranquilízate mi amor te prometo que te lo voy a comprar pero cuando estés un poquito más grande, no te enojes mi amor vamos por otro helado?  
**E.** Noooooo. (enorme berrinche)  
**Q.** Pues entonces regresemos a la casa, te estás portando muy mal Elise y no te lo voy a permitir, ya te dije que las niñas lindas no hacen berrinches, así que estás castigada el día de hoy.  
**E.** Noooooooo, noooooo. (gritando y pataleando)  
**S.** Quinn no la castigues.  
**Q**. Se lo merece, tiró el helado y ve el tremendo berrinche que está haciendo.  
**S.** Vamos por tu helado mi amor.  
**E.** Sí mami.  
**Q.** Santana! Vas a pasar sobre mi autoridad?  
**S. **Solo quiero que deje de llorar, me duele el hombro.  
**Q.** Debes de apoyarme cuando reprendo a nuestra hija, no puedes cumplirle todos sus caprichos ya te lo he dicho 1000 veces.  
**E. **Mi helado, mi helado!  
**S. **Lo siento mi amor, te portaste mal y estás castigada.  
**E. **Nooooooooooo, noooooo. (llorando)  
**Q.** Rachel por favor sostén a Sky, Elise dame la mano.  
E**. **Nooooooo.  
**Q.** Elise López-Fabray, obedece!  
**E. **Yo quiero helado (sollozando)  
**S. **Ten el mío mi amor.  
**E. **Gracias mami.  
**Q.** Ay por dios! Eres increíble.  
**S. **Me parte el corazón verla llorar.  
**R. **Por favor ya dejen de discutir y regresemos a casa, Skylar necesita descansar.

En el departamento, antes de ir a dormir.

**S. **No me gusta que estés enojada conmigo.  
**Q.** No estoy enojada, estoy molesta, en serio Santana tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en cómo vamos a educar a nuestra hija, que no te das cuenta que se ha hecho una niña bastante caprichosa?  
**S. **Pues eso te lo heredó a ti.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Seamos sinceras, sabes muy bien que yo no podía hacer ningún berrinche o capricho porque mi papá me molía a golpes, así que nuestra hija es igualita a ti lo niegues las veces que quieras.  
**Q.** Ok es igual a mí, pero ambas sabemos que la actitud que está tomando no es la correcta, así que debemos de enseñarle que no siempre va a obtener lo que se le antoje.  
**S. **Pero tiene 3 años!  
**Q.** Por eso, imagínate si sigue con esa actitud, como se portara cuando sea una adolescente? No quiero educar a un pequeño monstruo, quiero que ella siga siendo mi princesa obediente.  
**S**. Está bien, la verdad es que estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera tengo ganas de discutir contigo, voy a dormirme.  
**Q.** Santana... Es por su bien.  
**S. **Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar que me duela cuando ella sufre.  
**Q.** Cielos (soltando el aire)  
**S. **Vamos a la cama, necesito mi sesión de besos antes de dormir, a menos que me quieras dar un masajito con final feliz.  
**Q.** Olvídalo, dijimos que vamos a ir paso a paso.  
**S.** Pero... Quinn? Por favor, poquito si?  
**Q**. No.  
**S.** Mmmm qué triste.

Días después…

**S.** Hoy me siento mucho mejor, Rachel puedes quedarte un rato con Sky? Quiero pasar por Quinn para luego ir juntas por Elise al jardín de niños.  
**R.** Claro que sí.  
**S. **Nos vemos más tarde.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Quinn.

**H.** Quinn, mamá me pidió que te invitara esta noche a cenar a la casa.  
**Q.** No puedo.  
**H.** Por favor acompáñame, mi mamá está muy entusiasmada contigo ella quiere que tú seas mi esposa y…  
**Q.** Qué rayos estás diciendo? Qué acaso no le has dicho que tú y yo ya no salimos?  
**H.** Le caes muy bien...  
**Q.** Hunter he sido muy sincera contigo desde el principio, ya te dije que tú y yo no podemos tener ninguna relación, es mejor que le aclares a tu madre que no hay nada entre nosotros.  
**H.** Quinn dame una oportunidad, los dos hacemos una excelente pareja, podríamos ser muy exitosos en los negocios, nos conviene a los dos.  
**Q.** Ya te dije que no!  
**H. **Solo déjame demostrártelo.

Hunter se acercó a Quinn para intentar besarla, la rubia de inmediato se resistió, pero la fuerza del chico la superó, así que no puedo evitar que el tipo la besara y la comenzara a tocar en lugares bastante inapropiados.

**Q**. Suéltame. (forcejeando)  
**H**. Solo déjame hacerte sentir bien, sé que no has tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, la vamos a pasar muy bien.  
**Q**. Suéltame, que me sueltes!

Como pudo, la rubia se zafó de los brazos del chico y luego le dio una fuerte bofetada.

**Q**. En tu puta vida vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, quién te crees que eres?  
**H**. Te amo y soy el mejor partido que puedas encontrar en esta vida, qué acaso no te avergüenzas de tener una hija con un fenómeno como Santana?  
**Q**. Aquí el único fenómeno eres tú, ya quisieras ser la quinta parte de lo que Santana es, ella es valiente y sobretodo respetuosa y tú, tú no eres más que un niñito de mamá.  
**H**. Ahora verás si soy un niñito de mamá...

Hunter comenzó a desabrochaste el cinturón de su pantalón, la mirada de Quinn era de puro pánico.

**H**. Y ni intentes gritar... Le di el resto de la tarde a tu secretaria y a la del jefe de recursos humanos, él se reportó enfermo, así que en este piso no hay absolutamente nadie más que tú y yo.  
**Q**. No te atrevas (muy asustada)  
**H**. Quise estar contigo por la buena, pero como no lo quisiste así, entonces será por la mala. (sonrisa malévola)  
**Q.** No... Nooooo.

En la recepción del edificio, Santana se acercó a un guardia de seguridad.

**X. **Buenas tardes, en qué le puedo servir?  
**S. **Hola, vengo a visitar a mi novia, ella trabaja aquí, es la administradora del lugar su nombre es Quinn Fabray.  
**X. **Lo siento recibí órdenes de que la señora Fabray no fuera molestada por nadie.  
**S. **Vamos, ya le dije que soy su novia.  
**X. **De verdad lo siento.  
**S. **Mire, si usted es amable conmigo y me deja subir a su oficina, yo puedo recompensarlo muy bien.  
**X.** Lo siento pero no acepto sobornos…  
**S. **Y quién está hablando de sobornos? Yo simplemente le voy a regalar un pase de cortesía para una cena espectacular para usted y alguien más en uno de mis restaurantes.  
**X.** Restaurante?  
**S. **Sí, soy chef y tengo 2 restaurantes muy famosos.  
**X. **No me diga...  
**S. **Claro, soy Santana López, tal vez ha escuchado mi nombre por ahí.  
**X. **Santana López? Pero ella es de cabello negro.  
**S. **Si bueno... Hice un cambio de look, pero le puedo demostrar que yo soy realmente Santana López, mire aquí en mi teléfono tengo varias fotos.  
**X**. Es verdad, usted es la chef López la del programa de televisión, mi novia es fanática suya.  
**S**. Se lo dije, entonces aceptará la cortesía de regalo que le ofrezco?  
**X**. Por supuesto que sí, me podría regalar un autógrafo para mi novia?  
**S**. Claro y además me tomaré una foto con usted, porque me permitirá subir a encontrarme con mi novia, cierto?  
**X**. Claro que sí.  
**S.** Genial.  
**X.** Gracias por todo, su novia está en el tercer piso.  
**S. **Eso lo sé, voy para allá.

La latina tomó el ascensor y llegó hasta el tercer piso, se sorprendió un poco de no ver absolutamente a nadie así que se acercó a la oficina de Quinn.

**S. **Donde estarás?

De pronto empezó a escuchar gritos aterradores.

**S**. Quinn?

Se acercó a la puerta y pudo escuchar claramente que se trataba de su novia, muy asustada intentó abrir la puerta pero no tuvo éxito, así que tocó fuertemente nombrándola.

**S. **Quinn! Amor qué pasa abre! Ay Dios mío y ahora cómo abro?

Comenzó a esculcar entre los cajones del escritorio de la secretaria de la rubia, encontró unas llaves e intentó con todas abrir la oficina hasta que finalmente lo logró.

**S.** Quinn, estás bien mi amor? Noooooooooo!

* * *

_**Es necesario un poco de drama... **_

_**Las chicas seguirán juntas ok...**_

_**Qué les parece Elise?**_

_**Cómo ven a Rachel?**_

_**Actualizaré dependiendo de los comentarios recibidos, por cierto gracias por comentar la historia, es la única que recibe comentarios y eso me alienta a continuar escribiéndola.**_

_**Subí el intro de una nueva historia G!P Quinn, pero no sé si la voy a continuar o no, ustedes qué dicen?**_

_**Gracias por leer y disculpen los errores**_. 


	27. Consecuencias

**_Gracias por los comentarios, aquí está la actualización._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 27. Consecuencias.**

**S.** Quinn estás bien mi amor? Nooooooo.

La latina estaba en una especie de shock, no podía creer lo que veía, Hunter estaba encima de Quinn sobre el escritorio forcejeando con ella, la rubia estaba con su vestido rasgado, el tipo tenía una de sus manos en la parte íntima de la chica de ojos verdes.

Quinn lloraba y gritaba con desesperación, Santana por fin reaccionó y corrió para tratar de quitarle de encima al chico ese, pero era imposible porque ese tipo estaba como poseído, aunando el hecho de que la morena tenía su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado y su fuerza era mucho menor.

**S.** Suéltala maldito hijo de puta, suelta a mi novia, no te atrevas a hacerle daño!  
**Q**. Ayúdame Santana, ayúdame!

Pero por más intentos que hacía la latina, era inútil, en un movimiento Hunter la aventó contra el suelo para quitársela de encima.

**S.** Maldita sea!

Así que luego de ponerse de pie, rápidamente como pudo se quitó el cabestrillo para que su brazo izquierdo estuviera libre y lo pudiese utilizar para defender a su novia.

Y así lo hizo, en cuanto se lo quitó y a pesar de que sentía dolor, tomó a Hunter con sus dos manos jalándolo del saco para quitárselo de encima a Quinn.

**S.** Quítate maldito perro infeliz!  
**H.** No sabes con quién te metiste!

Hunter le tiró un puñetazo a Santana quien por fortuna lo pudo esquivar, y eso lo aprovechó la latina para con todas sus fuerzas colocar un gran golpe con su puño izquierdo en la mandíbula del chico quien al sentirlo casi pierde el conocimiento.

Estando en el suelo, Santana se le echó encima y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez.

**S. **Nadie toca a mi mujer! Nadie, maldito degenerado de mierda, te voy a matar, muérete, muérete infeliz hijo de puta!  
**Q.** Basta... Basta mi amor!

La rubia temblando de miedo abrazó a Santana para separarla de Hunter.

**Q.** Ya... Ya... (llorando)  
**S. **Estás bien? (muy angustiada)  
**Q.** Él me tocó horrible (llorando más)  
**S. **Lo voy a matar!**  
****Q.** Nooooo, noooo solo abrázame.  
**S. **Voy a llamar a la policía, ese infeliz tiene que ir a la cárcel, te hizo daño y tiene que estar en la cárcel.

Santana llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia.

Los paramédicos fueron los primeros en llegar, enseguida los policías, así que la morena se sintió un poco más tranquila ya que sabía que ese tipo no volvería a tocar a su novia.

**X**. Soy el agente Power, qué pasó aquí?  
**S**. Ese idiota que está en el suelo atacó sexualmente a mi novia, llegué cuando estaba tocándola de manera lasciva y traté de ayudarla.  
**AP**. Qué le pasó en su puño?  
**S.** Lo tuve que golpear para quitárselo de encima a mi novia y lo logré, lo logré...

Entonces la latina comenzó a ver todo negro...

**Q**. Santana, Santana!

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la cama de un hospital.

**S.** Quinn! Dónde está Quinn? (muy asustada)  
**Bl**. Tranquila Santana, te vas a lastimar.  
**S.** Qué... Qué me pasó?  
**Bl**. Te desmayaste porque no aguantaste más el dolor que te produjo la fractura de clavícula que te hiciste cuando estuviste peleando con Hunter.  
**S.** Fractura?  
**Bl**. Sí, la luxación se convirtió en una fractura y grave.  
**S.** Cielos... Y Quinn? Dónde está Quinn?  
**Bl**. Se encuentra en otra habitación, Brittany está con ella, hace rato estaban haciéndole curaciones para sus golpes y… Le hicieron una prueba para checar sobre lo de su…  
**S.** La violó? Ese asqueroso la violó?  
**Bl**. No lo sé...  
**S.** Maldito! (llorando)  
**Bl**. Tranquila Santana.  
**S.** Necesito verla, quiero verla!  
**Bl**. Le voy a llamar a Brittany para que venga a decirte cómo está tu novia.  
**S.** Te juro que si ese infeliz la violó lo voy a matar.

Minutos más tarde la chica de ojos azules se presentó en la habitación de Santana.

**S.** Cómo está?  
**B.** Está muy asustada San, tiene golpes y magullones, pero está bien.  
**S.** Él la...?  
**B.** No, llegaste muy a tiempo hermanita, desafortunadamente el tipo ese tocó su vagina.  
**S.** Entonces la violó!  
**B.** Pues no porque cuando estaba a punto de introducirle su dedo tú llegaste.  
**S.** Hijo de puta! Pobrecita de mi Quinn, hubieras visto lo asustada que estaba, ella luchaba y luchaba pero no podía quitárselo de encima...  
**B.** Me imagino, pero como te digo por fortuna llegaste a tiempo, aun así le hicieron algunas pruebas para descartar una violación, no te preocupes Santana ese idiota a pesar de que la tocó de una manera muy fea no logró su cometido.  
**S**. Quiero verla.  
**B**. Está dormida, le tuvieron que administrar un calmante porque estaba con una crisis nerviosa horrible.**  
****S**. Dios mío... Y mis hijos?  
**B**. Con Rachel y Kitty, no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien.  
**S**. Por favor necesito que le llames al abogado, esto no se puede quedar así, quiero a ese idiota en la cárcel y lo quiero ya.  
**B**. No te preocupes por eso, en cuanto supimos lo que pasó, Blaine le llamó y ya está haciendo todo lo necesario para que ese infeliz se quede en la cárcel.  
**S**. Cuando vi esa escena recordé las muchas veces que papá golpeaba a Maribel, me sentí tan impotente cuando no podía quitárselo de encima, justo como me sentía cuando era pequeña y no podía ayudarle a Maribel.  
**B.** Pero le diste su merecido.  
**S. **No, nunca será suficiente para que ese degenerado pague lo que trató de hacerle a mi Quinn.  
**B. **Trata de descansar San, necesitas estar fuerte, Quinn va a necesitar mucho de tu ayuda porque ella está un poco traumatizada.  
**S.** Mi bebita hermosa...  
**B.** En cuanto se despierte te avisaré para que puedas ir a verla.  
**S.** Gracias Britt.

Horas más tarde.

**X.** Traje una silla de ruedas para llevarla hasta la habitación de su esposa.  
**S.** Gracias señorita enfermera.

En la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** Amor?  
**Q**. San!

Santana se paró de la silla de ruedas para acercarse a su novia.

**S.** No llores mi amor, todo está bien.  
**Q**. Le dije una y otra vez que no y él no me escuchó, si no hubieras llegado... (sollozando)  
**S.** Pero llegué mi amor, llegué y ese idiota no te hizo tanto daño.  
**Q**. Muchas veces me dijiste que ese infeliz te daba muy mal espina y yo no te hice caso, te hubiera hecho caso, si lo hubiera hecho...  
**S.** Ya mi amor, tranquilízate, ese hijo de puta no se va a salir con la suya y te juro por nuestros hijos y por el amor que te tengo que se va podrir en la cárcel.  
**Q**. Eso espero mi amor...  
**S.** Te amo Q, te amo tanto.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti Santana...  
**S.** Mira nada más cómo dejó tu linda carita... Yo te voy a cuidar mi cielo.  
**Q**. Bésame te necesito.  
**S.** Ven aquí mi amor.

Las chicas compartieron un tierno y dulce beso.

**Q**. Me asusté tanto cuando te desmayaste, no sabía por qué te habías desvanecido.  
**S.** Traté de aguantar lo más que pude el dolor en mi hombro, pero fue imposible, dicen que me fracturé la clavícula.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Sí, no he visto al médico, pero eso fue lo que me dijo Blaine, ahora no sé qué vaya a pasarme.  
**Q**. Y todo por culpa de ese asqueroso.  
**S.** Lo sé amor.  
**Q**. Quiero estar contigo, hay que pedirle a los médicos que nos pongan en la misma habitación.  
**S.** Sí amor.

Más tarde las chicas compartían la misma habitación y Santana recibió la visita de su médico.

**Dr**. Todo iba tan bien, su recuperación estaba prácticamente resuelta, pero ahora no sólo tenemos que comenzar desde el principio sino que necesitará de una cirugía.  
**S. **En serio? Mmmm por qué?  
**Dr**. Porque lo que estaba prácticamente soldado se rompió, haciendo que la luxación se convirtiera en una fractura, como le digo es necesaria la cirugía ya que el hueso se quebró en varios fragmentos.  
**Q**. Santo cielo...  
**S.** Pero voy a quedar bien? Necesito estar bien porque soy chef y ocupo mucho mi mano, mi brazo, todo!  
**Dr**. Con la cirugía y una buena rehabilitación le aseguro que quedará como nueva.  
**S. **Eso espero. (puchero)

Al día siguiente.

**Q.** No me quiero ir, no quiero dejarla sola.  
**Dr2**. Señora Quinn, sus lesiones afortunadamente no son graves, así que no tiene caso que continúe hospitalizada, si gusta puede quedarse al lado de su esposa pero ya no en calidad de paciente.  
**Q.** Pues es lo que haré.  
**S.** Nena es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar, además los niños te necesitan, tienes que decirle a Elise que todo está bien, en cualquier momento notará nuestra ausencia y conociéndola, Rachel no podrá con ella.  
**Q.** Pero...  
**S. **Por favor, yo voy a estar bien, además hasta mañana será mi cirugía.  
**Q.** Ok amor... Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo... Le llamé a Puck para que contratara a unos guardaespaldas, ellos cuidarán de ustedes mientras todo esto se resuelve, no quiero que ese idiota vuelva a atentar contra ti, porque aunque esté en la cárcel en estos momentos, es muy capaz de hacerles daño.  
**Q**. Está bien bebé.

Blaine y Brittany fueron a recoger a Quinn al hospital para llevarla de vuelta al departamento de Santana, mientras tanto Sam llegó al hospital para hacerle compañía a la latina.

**Sam**. Parece que tú jamás te vas a recuperar.  
**S.** Uyy, gracias por los ánimos. (rodando los ojos)  
**Sam.** Todo es culpa de la rubia esa.  
**S**. Ella no hizo nada, el hijo de puta de Hunter estuvo a punto de violarla.  
**Sam.** Y le creíste? Por Dios Santana, tú más que nadie conoces el pasado de Quinn, ella se metió con cientos de hombres, quién te dice que con Hunter no lo hizo? Lo más seguro es que en esa ocasión no haya tenido ganas y que aun así ese tipo haya querido saciarse.  
**S.** No sabes lo que dices, Quinn ya no es así.  
**Sam.** Estás segura? Ahora por su culpa quedarás tullida para siempre.  
**S**. Tullida? De qué hablas? Yo no voy a quedar tullida.  
**Sam.** Eso no lo sabes, porque ni siquiera sabes cómo vaya a resultar la cirugía, no te das cuenta Santana? Tu carrera como chef está pendiendo de un hilo y todo por culpa de una tipa que te ha dejado dos veces.  
**S. **Se supone que eres mi hermano y estás actuando como un idiota, si a eso viniste te voy a pedir que mejor te largues, si odias a mi mujer entonces me odias a mí.  
**Sam.** Estas hablando en serio?!  
**S. **Sí!  
**Sam.** Perfecto.

Sin decir más el rubio salió de la habitación dejando muy triste a la morena.

**S**. Qué pasa contigo Sam?

Al día siguiente...

**S**. Cómo que salió de prisión? Pero por qué?  
**L**. Hunter pagó una cuantiosa fianza, enfrentará el proceso judicial libre, pero haré todo lo posible porque regrese a la cárcel.  
**S.** No entiendo al maldito sistema judicial, ese idiota golpeó a mi mujer y trató de violarla, obviamente tiene que haber algún delito qué perseguir.  
**L.** Y lo hay pero desafortunadamente muchas veces las leyes protegen también a los delincuentes, él tomó su derecho y mientras pague el dinero que fijó el juez, no se le puede negar la libertd.  
**S. **Dios...  
**L.** No tardan los agentes de la policía en venir a tomarle su declaración señora Santana, en estos momentos lo están haciendo con la señora Quinn, uno de los abogados de mi bufet la está acompañando, no se preocupe.**  
****S**. Al menos tramite algún tipo de orden de restricción para que no se le acerque ese violador a mi mujer.  
**L**. Pensé en eso y ya está hecho.  
**S**. Gracias.

Más tarde los agentes llegaron a tomarle la declaración a Santana, ella dijo cada uno de los detalles que habían pasado ese día en la oficina de su novia, pero minutos después recibió la visita de otro par de agentes, le llevaban una orden judicial en su contra por las lesiones que Hunter había recibido.

**S**. No puedo creer tanta desfachatez! Cómo se atreve ese idiota a demandarme por lesiones si él golpeó e intentó violar a mi mujer!?  
**L**. Esto realmente está muy raro, porque él está presentando fotografías de lesiones que en su estado dudo mucho que usted se las haya podido provocar.  
**S**. Le golpeé la cara, lo admito le golpeó bastante la cara, pero en ningún momento le fracturé las costillas que está diciendo.  
**L**. Pediré el reporte de los paramédicos que lo atendieron en el momento en que llegaron a la oficina de la señora Quinn, estoy seguro que con eso se aclarará todo.  
**S**. Ay Dios mío... Esto parece una pesadilla.  
**L**. Saldremos adelante ya lo verá.

En el departamento de Santana.

**Q**. Ella no lo golpeó como está diciendo, yo lo impedí, además estoy segura que ella estaba casi desmayándose de dolor!  
**R.** Ese tipo está muy bien aconsejado por su grupo de abogados, por eso ahora quiere revertir las cosas para que el jurado crea que él es la víctima.  
**Bl**. Demonios... Esto puede costarle mucho a Santana...  
**B.** Crees que vaya a la cárcel?**  
****Q.** Noooo, yo no voy a permitir eso, aunque me quede en la ruina Santana no pisará la cárcel.  
**B. **Si al menos hubiera alguna prueba donde demostrara que Santana no lo golpeó así...

Hubo un ligero silencio.

**Q. **Pero cómo lo puede olvidar!?  
**R. **Qué cosa?  
**Q. **Hunter cada día me acosaba más, entonces yo le pedí a Artie que me ayudara a instalar una cámara de vídeo en mi oficina ya que él es muy hábil con esas cosas, algo me decía que Hunter tenía muy malas intenciones conmigo, así que fuimos a la tienda de electrónica y compramos un reloj de pared para colocarlo, estoy segura que en la tarjeta SD del reloj está grabado todo lo que pasó ese día, ahora sólo necesitamos ir por el reloj, aunque no sé cómo ya que estoy segura que no me dejarán entrar a la oficina.  
**R.** Y por qué no le hablamos al abogado para pedirle que tramite alguna orden o algo así que te permita pasar por las cosas que "olvidaste" en tu oficina?  
**B.** Muy buena idea.  
**Q.** Cierto, es lo que haré...

Por fortuna el abogado y sus influencias rápidamente consiguieron el permiso para entrar a la ex oficina de Quinn por sus cosas, las chicas decidieron hablarle a Artie para que les ayudara a descargar los vídeos que la cámara en el reloj había grabado.

En el departamento.

**Q**. Ojalá se haya grabado...**  
****A**. Si la batería no se terminó, entonces es un hecho que se grabó ese momento.

Artie estuvo buscando entre todas las horas de grabación hasta que finalmente encontró lo de ese día, Quinn al ver la escena entró en una especie de crisis de ansiedad.

**B**. Tranquila Q...  
**Q**. Lo ven? Le dije que parara, que parara y no me hizo caso! (llorando)**  
****A**. Está entrando Santana!  
**B**. Ay dios vean su cara!  
**R**. Está llena de pánico.  
**A**. Ahí va...  
**B**. No puede...  
**R**. Maldito la aventó!  
**A**. Se quitó el cabestrillo.  
**B**. Síiii esa es mi hermanita.**  
****A**. Wooow que buen izquierdazo!  
**R.** Miren, claramente se nota que Santana jamás lo golpeó en las costillas, solamente era en la cara.  
**B**. Y ahí se la quitaste de encima al tipo ese, la hubieras dejado que le pegara más Q.  
**A**. Mmm ahí dice que lo va a matar, espero que el jurado luego de ver eso no se lo tome contra Santana.  
**R**. Pues edítalo para que no se escuche eso.  
**A**. No creo que sea conveniente, además les recuerdo que los policías tienen técnicos muy buenos que se encargan de verificar que los vídeos sean legítimos, tenemos que entregar este vídeo tal y como está sin corte alguno.  
**B**. Tienes razón, le llamaré al abogado.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Blaine estaba acompañando a Santana.

**Dr**. Está lista señora Santana?  
**S**. No, estoy sumamente asustada, y si quedo mal? No quiero ni imaginarme eso porque mi carrera como chef quedaría arruinada.  
**Dr**. Señora Santana, no quiero presumir, pero déjeme decirle que soy uno de los traumatólogos más eminentes de la ciudad, le aseguro, es más le doy mi palabra que quedará bien, además la mandaré con un fisioterapeuta muy bueno que le ayudará en su rehabilitación, por la cicatriz no se preocupe, me acompañará un excelente cirujano plástico en la intervención.  
**S**. Muy bien, confiaré plenamente en usted…  
**Bl**. Todo va a salir bien Santana, no te preocupes.  
**S.** Dile a mis hijos que los amo.  
**Bl**. Se los diré, pero tú también se los dirás cuando termine la cirugía y Quinn venga a visitarte.  
**S.** Ok... Tengo que ser fuerte para ellos.

Horas más tarde.

**Q**. Ya la quiero ver...  
**Bl**. Tranquila, recuerda que todo salió bien pero necesita quedarse un rato más en recuperación.  
**Q.** Ha llamado el abogado?  
**Bl.** Aún no.  
**Q. **No quiero que mi mujer vaya a la cárcel  
**Bl. **No lo hará.  
**Q. **No es justo, apenas que lo de nosotras iba tan bien se tuvo que presentar esto para echarlo todo a perder. (puchero)  
**Bl.** Lo importante es que estén unidas en este proceso, van a salir adelante, vamos a salir adelante y ese renacuajo no verá la luz del sol en mucho tiempo.  
**Q. **Eso espero.

Más tarde en la habitación.

**Q. **Hola bebé.  
**S. **Hola mi vida (sonriendo)**  
****Q.** Cómo te sientes?  
**S. **Como si mi hubiera fracturado la clavícula.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ay mi cielo.  
**S. **Te amo...  
**Q.** Te amo San.  
**S. **Y mis bebés?  
**Q.** Elise se la pasa preguntando por ti, le prometí que mañana vendríamos a visitarte juntas, Skylar va muy bien con su terapia, Rachel lo ha llevado todos los días.  
**S. **Los extraño tanto... No sé qué voy a hacer si me meten a la cárcel.  
**Q.** Eso no va pasar mi amor, así nos quedemos otra vez en la calle no va a pasar.  
**S. **Tengo miedo Quinn, Hunter tiene muchas influencias y...  
**Q.** Shhh tenemos un as bajo la manga mi amor.  
**L. **Señoras, perdón por interrumpirlas pero les traigo noticias no muy agradables respecto a la demanda contra Hunter Clarington.  
**S. **Demonios.  
**L. **Sus abogados están alegando que la señora Quinn y él tenían una relación de meses y que lo que pasó el otro día fue consensual ya que a usted le gusta "duro"  
**Q.** Quéeee?  
**S. **Pero cómo diablos puede decir eso?  
**L. **Por el historial violento de la señora Santana, según Hunter, a usted señora Quinn le gustaba hacerlo así porque era la manera en que llevaba su relación con la señora Santana, y estaba acostumbrada a lo rudo.  
**S.** Hijo de...  
**L.** Además los paramédicos están de "vacaciones" y nadie sabe a dónde fueron, y su reporte extrañamente desapareció.  
**S.** Me lleva el diablo, voy a parar a la cárcel no lo puedo creer. (angustiada)  
**Q.** Eso no pasará, abogado Lerman y el video?  
**S.** Video qué video?  
**L.** Lo presentaré como prueba, y con eso se demostrará que su versión es la real, si Hunter Clarington quiere sobornar al jurado para salirse con la suya, entonces le costará muy caro, pero eso sí, su comportamiento quedará al descubierto.  
**S.** De qué video hablan?  
**Q**. Te lo contaré.

Días después Santana fue dada de alta y regresó a su departamento.

**E.** Mamiiiii, mami, mi mami está en casa!  
**S.** Jejejeje hola mi Princesa hermosa, me extrañaste?  
**E.** Mucho yo quería que volvieras (sonriendo)  
**S.** Yo también te extrañé muchísimo mi amor, ya quería regresar con ustedes, y Sky?  
**R**. Aquí está éste caballero.  
**S**. Awww mi bebito hermoso...  
**Q**. Jejeje te está sonriendo.  
**S.** Sí, se alegra de verme... Te amo mi bebito especial (besándolo)  
**R.** Chicas odio tener que arruinar este momento tan lindo pero hace rato llegó este aviso de la corte, tienen que presentarse mañana al juicio contra Hunter.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q**. Todo saldrá bien.  
**S.** No sé Q, no lo sé...

Esa noche.

**S.** Brittany me contó que por las noches tienes pesadillas.  
**Q**. Sí, no lo puedo evitar, aun siento sus asquerosas manos sobre mi cuerpo y sobre mi vagina. (mueca)  
**S.** De alguna manera creo entender lo que sientes… Porque así me sentí cuando me tuve que prostituir aquella vez para que tú y Bambi tuvieran sus medicamentos y comida, la mujer con la que me acosté me tocaba por todos lados y fue la sensación más asquerosa por la que he tenido que pasar. (mueca)  
**Q**. Lo siento tanto mi amor...  
**S.** Y no valió la pena, porque Bambi murió.  
**Q**. Lo sé...  
**S.** Pero al menos fue con algo de mi consentimiento, pero lo que Hunter trató de hacer contigo no tiene nombre, te juro que si sale libre voy a contratar a cualquier matón para que lo desaparezca de este mundo.  
**Q**. No amor... No te ensucies más las manos con la sangre de ese mal nacido.  
**S.** Hoy no voy a poder dormir... Lo sé.  
**Q**. Ni yo.

Al siguiente día en la corte…

**S.** Me duele mucho mi hombro.  
**Bl**. Ha de ser por los nervios.  
**Q.** Tranquila mi amor.  
**S. **Lo intentaré, pero dame una pastilla.  
**Q.** Ok.

Y tal como lo suponía, los abogados de Hunter alegaron que el tipo de relación que tenía con la rubia era así, violento porque ella estaba acostumbrada a eso gracias a Santana, el chico en su declaración dijo que tenía relaciones sexuales con Quinn desde hacía más de dos años cuando ella le pidió ayuda para llevar un proceso judicial contra la latina, y que ese fue el pago que ella le ofreció como agradecimiento.

Por su parte la rubia negó todo, ella declaró que la única relación que tenía con Hunter era laboral, que había tratado de salir con él unas semanas pero que al ver que eso jamás se convertiría en una relación, decidió dejar de salir con él, también declaró que esa noche una vez más le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él, pero que Hunter ante la negativa se puso violento y la tocó lascivamente y que si Santana no hubiera llegado a tiempo, él la habría violado sin remordimiento alguno.

Santana declaró que ella y Quinn habían regresado luego de haber estado poco más de dos años separadas, que ese día había decidido ir a recogerla y cuando llegó encontró a Hunter encima de la rubia tratando de violarla.

El jurado estaba bastante dividido, unos creían la versión de las chicas y los demás la del joven, pero cuando el abogado de Santana finalmente presentó el vídeo como prueba irrefutable, todos descubrieron que la verdad era la que ellas decían y que además los golpes que Santana le había propinado para nada eran los que Hunter había señalado.

Antes de que el jurado deliberara, los abogados de Hunter les ofrecieron a las chicas un acuerdo.  
**  
****Q**. En serio? Todo este dinero nos ofrece el idiota ese?  
**S.** Infeliz, ni con todo el dinero del mundo le perdonaré lo que intentó hacer contigo mi amor.  
**L.** Es mucho dinero lo deberían de considerar.  
**S.** Jamás! Quiero que ese hijo de puta vaya a la cárcel.  
**L.** Desafortunadamente como no hubo una penetración, la condena que recibiría se puede pagar con una fianza y algún tipo de servicio comunitario, dudo mucho que pise la cárcel.  
**S.** O sea que tenía que violarla para que pueda ir a la cárcel? No lo puedo creer.  
**Q**. Qué injusto.**  
****S.** Pues aunque ese perro no pise la cárcel yo no voy a aceptar ningún tipo de acuerdo con él, sería como pretender que lo que hizo fue cualquier cosa y no casi una violación, así que dejaré que la justicia sea quien solucione esto.  
**L**. Muy bien.  
**Q**. Gracias amor.  
**S.** Te amo.

Por fortuna la mayoría del jurado de inmediato encontró a Hunter culpable y fue sentenciado a cinco años de cárcel con derecho a fianza, las Quinntana sabían perfectamente que el tipo la pagaría por completo para no tener que pasar todo ese tiempo en la cárcel, pero aun así consiguieron una orden de restricción contra él para que no se les acercara jamás, luego se enteraron que Hunter pasaría solamente seis meses en prisión.

**S**. Ojalá lo violen en prisión.  
**B**. Ojalá.  
**Bl**. Pues lo dudo, lo más seguro es que su madre haya pagado una muy buena suma de dinero para que el tipo tenga protección en prisión.  
**Q**. Estamos en todos los periódicos.  
**R.** Sí medio mundo lo sabe.  
**S.** Ay no...  
**Bl**. Por cierto, Sam no está de acuerdo en terminar nuestra relación laboral con la compañía de Hunter.  
**S.** Ay Samuel Evans, cómo quisiera golpearlo en este momento...  
**B. **Pues aunque la compañía pesquera de Hunter sea la más importante del país, no quiero que sus malditos productos sigan alimentando a nuestros clientes.  
**R. **Pues necesitan encontrar rápido quien les provea el marisco y el pescado.  
**S. **Ese será un enorme problema, el hijo de puta de Hunter tiene una especie de monopolio con el negocio de la pesca y venta de pescado y mariscos.  
**Bl.** Creo tener una solución para eso.  
**S. **En serio?  
**Bl.** Sí, recuerdan a mi amigo Mike?  
**S. **El chico asiático que me ayudó a conseguir los muebles para amueblar nuestro departamento cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles?  
**Bl.** Él mismo, bueno, pues él trabajaba con tipos bastante ricos en el mantenimiento y cuidado de sus lujosos yates, un día uno de sus jefes le regaló un bote pesquero, con ayuda de otros de sus amigos comenzó a pescar, por fortuna le empezó a ir bastante bien y al cabo de algunos años empezó a venderle los mariscos y el pescado a algunos de los restaurantes cerca de la playa, aunque no tienen una flota pesquera como la de Hunter , les va a bastante bien, sería muy buena idea que él nos surtiera el producto.  
**S.** Pero es bueno? Porque sea lo que sea pero el hijo de puta ese nos vendía todo de muy buena calidad.  
**Bl.** Probé algo y es muy bueno, tal vez no sea tan de buena calidad como lo que nos vendía Hunter, y eso es porque como tú dijiste ese idiota tiene monopolizado el mercado e impide que los demás compañías pesqueras se acerquen a donde ellos van a capturar a los peces, pero Mike encontró una zona muy buena y les aseguro que el pescado y marisco saben muy bien.  
**B.** Pues no tenemos otra opción por lo pronto, así es de que yo sí estoy de acuerdo en que le compramos a Mike su producto, finalmente quienes le damos el sazón a la comida somos nosotros tres bueno y Tina y Jake pero creo que podremos solucionar ese problema sin duda alguna.  
**S.** Tienes razón hermanita gorda, a nosotros siempre nos han gustado los retos y este será uno nuevo que vamos emprender, ese idiota no nos echará perder nuestro negocio luego de tantos años de esfuerzo que le hemos invertido a nuestros restaurantes.  
**Bl. **Entonces no se diga más, iré a hablar con Mike para arreglarlo todo, voy a necesitar la ayuda de Sam pero sinceramente no creo que él esté dispuesto a negociar con Mike… Quinn creo que es momento que regreses a administrar los restaurantes.  
**Q.** En serio? Quieren que regrese con ustedes o trabajar?  
**B.** Claro Q, aunque Sam esté loco y de repente haga sus berrinches tú y él hicieron muy buena mancuerna cuando se encargaban del restaurante, no digo que Rory no sea bueno en la contabilidad y eso pero hace falta tu mano ahí.  
**S**. Jamás te debiste haber ido amor.  
**Q**. Ok... Pero por lo pronto trabajaré en casa mientras Santana se recupera.  
**S**. Si es que me recupero (puchero)  
**B**. No seas negativa Santana, te vas a recuperar ya lo verás.  
**S**. Llevo más de un mes inmovilizada y estoy harta, mi mano derecha no es tan fuerte y no puedo ni si quiera desabotonarme los malditos jeans, no puedo cargar a mis hijos, no puedo cocinar, no puedo hacer nada y el maldito dolor del hombro no se me quita.  
**Q.** Tranquila San...  
**S. **Me siento tan frustrada...  
**Bl.** Pues ya no te quedes tanto tiempo en casa, aunque no puedas cocinar puedes venir al restaurante para que supervises lo que hace Tina y Jake.  
**B.** Buena idea.  
**S.** Ok...

Cierto día en el restaurante.

**T.** Qué te parece?  
**S.** Exquisito... Jejeje me vas a superar Tina.  
**T.** Jajaja no lo creo, tú eres única.  
**S.** Déjame te ayudo con las zanahorias, me encanta cortarlas en julianas.  
**T.** Ok, vigilaré el risotto.

Pero para Santana el cortar una zanahoria con su mano derecha era todo un reto.

**S**. Maldita sea no puedo, me están quedando chuecas...  
**T**. Pasa algo?  
**S**. Es inútil, no puedo, necesito hacerlo con mi mano izquierda, ayúdame a quitarme el cabestrillo por favor.  
**T**. Santana no puedes quitártelo, aún no comienza tu terapia de rehabilitación.  
**S.** Solo necesito sentirme útil!

Muy enojada la latina salió de la cocina.

**Su**. Estás bien?  
**S. **Sí Sugar, no seas mala puedes traerme un vaso con agua? Necesito tomar mis medicamentos.  
**Su. **Ok.

Esa noche en el departamento.

**Q.** Quiero una cita contigo.  
**S. **Aunque esté lisiada?  
**Q.** Ay amor jajaja no estás lisiada.  
**S.** Casi...  
**Q**. Recuerda que quedamos en tener una cita.  
**S.** Está bien, necesito distraerme un poco luego de tanta tensión que hemos tenido estas últimas semanas.  
**Q**. Pues entonces creo que tenemos que volver a hacer uso de los servicios de Rachel porque mañana tú y yo iremos a nuestra cita.  
**S.** Me tendrás que ayudar a vestir otra vez (puchero)  
**Q.** Lo haré con gusto.

Quinn de acercó para chocar sus labios con la latina, pero Santana quería más y rápidamente introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia para profundizar el beso.

**Q.** Espera San.  
**S. **No puedo, te necesito.  
**Q.** San... (incómoda)  
**S.** Solo quiero tocarte un poquito. (tocando sus senos)  
**Q**. San... No...  
**S.** Bebé déjate anda...  
**Q**. No...  
**S.** Solo déjame... Quiero chuparlos...  
**Q**. Santana no...  
**S.** Bebé estoy tan caliente...  
**Q**. Que noooo! (aventándola)  
**S.** Qué demonios?  
**Q**. Por qué no me escuchas? Estás como Hunter cuando le repetí una y otra vez que nooooo.  
**S**. No me compares con ese idiota! Yo soy tu novia.  
**Q**. Pero aun así tienes que respetar cuando te diga que no!  
**S**. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, iré a dormir al sofá.  
**Q**. No San... No puedes dormir ahí por tu cirugía, mejor iré a dormirme yo ahí.  
**S.** Dijimos que vamos a ir paso a paso no?  
**Q**. Sí...  
**S.** Entonces te voy a pedir que regreses a tu casa.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Sí, no te preocupes por mí, además Brittany vive enfrente y Rachel me ayuda con Sky...  
**Q.** En serio? Me corres de tu casa sólo porque no me quiero acostar contigo?  
**S. **Te necesito Quinn, quiero hacerte el amor como no tienes idea, eres una enorme tentación, tú aroma, la manera en que caminas y tu trasero se contonea me vuelve loca, no quiero que te sientas acosada por mí así que es mejor que regreses a tu casa, lo haremos cuando estés lista.  
**Q.** Santana casi me violan!  
**S. **Lo sé y por lo mismo no te quiero presionar.  
**Q.** Pero necesito de tu apoyo, y me corres? Eres tan injusta (llorando) mañana mismo me voy.  
**S**. No Q, perdóname soy una idiota, no te vayas nos necesitamos mucho (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Te amo...  
**S.** Te amo... Vamos a dormir si?  
**Q**. Sí...

En la madrugada la rubia despertó.

**Q.** Mmmm San?

Verificó la cuna de Skylar y él estaba completamente dormido, así que salió a la sala.

**Q.** San, qué haces?  
**S. **Vine por agua para tomarme mi pastilla.  
**Q.** Pero aun no te toca.  
**S. **Lo sé pero no aguanto el dolor...  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S. **Sí, ni si quiera puedo dormir, iré con el médico a que me recete algo más fuerte, te juro que no soporto el maldito dolor.  
**Q.** Mmmm.

Al día siguiente las Quinntana se prepararon para ir a su cita.

**S. **Y a dónde vamos?  
**Q.** A Santa Mónica, tendremos una cita muy linda ya lo verás.  
**S. **Ok (mueca)  
**Q.** Estás bien?  
**S. **Me duele...  
**Q.** Mmm no creo que sea muy normal que te duela tanto, o sí?  
**S.** Ni idea, vámonos.  
**Q.** Ok.

En la playa.

**S.** Diablos qué calor hace.  
**Q**. Estás incómoda?  
**S.** Pues este cabestrillo me hace sudar demás.  
**Q**. Creo que fue muy mala idea venir a la playa.  
**S.** No, está bien.  
**Q**. Vamos a comer.  
**S.** Ok.

Las chicas disfrutaron de una apetitosa comida en uno de los restaurantes playeros, estuvieron platicando y recordando viejos tiempos.

**S.** Qué hora es?**  
****Q**. Las 7.  
**S.** Me toca mi pastilla.

La latina se tomó dos píldoras.

**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Te tomaste dos y debe ser solo una.  
**S.** Pues me duele!  
**Q**. Pero... Ok.

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a caminar por la playa.

**Q**. Hace tanto tiempo que no veníamos.  
**S.** Sí... Para la próxima vez deberíamos traer a los niños, Skylar no conoce el mar.  
**Q.** Sería buena idea llevarlo a clases de natación como a Elise, recuerdas que ella la llevamos cuando era muy pequeñita?  
**S**. Sí, es buena idea (fastidiada)  
**Q**. Me rindo...  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q**. Esta cita es un desastre, ve tu cara ni siquiera lo estás disfrutando, te estoy aburriendo demasiado verdad?  
**S.** No todo está bien, es solo que no soporto el dolor, podemos regresar a casa?  
**Q**. Ok, dame un beso  
**S.** Sí. (picoteando sus labios)  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Nada.

En casa.

**E.** Mami dibujamos?  
**S.** Mañana Elise, estoy cansada.  
**E.** Pero quiero dibujar.  
**S.** Hazlo y luego me enseñas el dibujo.  
**E.** Pero quiero que me ayudes.  
**S.** Hija no puedo, todo mi brazo está inmovilizado, mírame.  
**E.** Pero yo quiero dibujar contigo!  
**S.** Dile a tu mami que te ayude.  
**E.** Nooo túuu.  
**S.** Maldita sea Elise, entiende que no! (gritándole)  
**E.** Buaaaaaahhhhh  
**S.** No llores mi amor, perdóname...  
**E.** Eres mala!  
**Q**. Qué pasa, por qué lloras mi amor?

Elise corrió a su habitación.

**S.** Nada, no pasa nada, ya conoces cómo es de exagerada tu hija…**  
Q.** Eh?

La latina fue por un vaso con agua.

**Q**. San qué haces? Noooo otra pastilla no.  
**S.** Déjame, me duele!  
**Q**. Pero te puede hacer daño.  
**S.** En serio me duele... Aunque si me hicieras sentir rico tal vez el dolor se calme (tocándole el trasero a la rubia)  
**Q**. Ya vas a empezar?  
**S.** Qué tiene de malo que quiera hacerlo contigo? (besando su cuello)  
**Q**. Santana casi me violan!  
**S.** Pero no pasó nada, gracias a mí no pasó nada!  
**Q.** Aún no estoy lista San...  
**S. **Está bien... (tomando unas llaves)  
**Q**. A dónde vas?  
**S.** Con Brittany.  
**Q**. San...

Pero la latina no fue a casa de Brittany, bajó al estacionamiento del edificio para subir a su coche y comenzar a conducir por las calles, paró en una de ellas para tomar un par de pastillas y luego fue hasta cierto lugar.

Al llegar ahí tocó el timbre.

_Santana...__  
_  
**S.** Hola Olivia perdón que te moleste a esta hora pero necesito platicar con alguien…  
**O.** Pasa...  
**S. **Ya te quitaron el yeso...  
**O.** Sí hace unos días... Lo habrías sabido si me hubieses venido a visitar.  
**S**. Lo siento es que...  
**O**. Ya veo mmmm pobrecita de ti, sigues malita?  
**S**. Sí me duele horrible.  
**O**. Así que estás de nuevo con ella? Lo supe por los medios.  
**S.** Sí, siento no habértelo dicho antes pero es que han pasado tantas cosas que no tuve cabeza para hacerlo.  
**O**. Ya veo... Te encuentras bien? Te veo rara.  
**S.** Acabo de tomar un par de pastillas para el dolor y siempre me hacen sentirme extraña.  
**O.** Ohh... San aún no puedo regresar a trabajar y mi alquiler está por vencer y...  
**S.** Traigo algo de dinero en efectivo, espera... Ten.  
**O**. Gracias.  
**S.** Puedes darme agua?  
**O**. Claro... Vas a tomar más pastillas?  
**S.** Sí las necesito...  
**O**. No, yo sé exactamente lo que necesitas...

Olivia comenzó a besar a Santana apasionadamente.

**S.** Espera, no puedo...  
**O**. Shhh no digas nada, solo quiero que te relajes.  
**S.** Yo sólo necesito hablar con alguien...  
**O.** Esto te hará sentir mejor… Es mil veces mejor que hablar...  
**S. **Pero no puedo…  
**O.** Yo me encargo de todo mi amor...  
**S. **Espera...

Pero la chica no esperó y llevó a su recámara a la latina, la recostó en su cama, desabrochó sus jeans y sacó su miembro.

**S**. Olivia... No... Yo... Dios mmmm.

Olivia comenzó a practicarle sexo oral a la latina quien no tardó mucho en venirse y luego no supo más de ella.

Horas después.

**S**. Qué demonios acabo de hacer?

Sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado y sin despedirse de la chica, la latina como pudo se vistió y regresó a su departamento.

**Q.** Dónde estabas? Fui con Brittany y me dijo que jamás te presentaste en su departamento.  
**S.** Fui a comprar mi medicina, se terminó.  
**Q**. Tanto tiempo para eso? Cómo que ya se terminó?  
**S.** Sí... Voy a dormir.  
**Q**. Santana pasa algo?  
**S.** No. (sin verla a los ojos)

En el baño de su habitación.

**S.** Ay Dios mío, soy una idiota... Quinn jamás me lo perdonará, acabo de destruir a mi familia y este maldito dolor no se me quita. (llorando)

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron al médico.

**Dr.** Pues en este punto en el que está no es para que sienta un dolor tan fuerte como el que dice tener, además el medicamento que le prescribí es bastante fuerte y de hecho no debería de tomar más de la dosis indicada.  
**S.** Por qué nadie me cree que me duele? El maldito dolor ni siquiera me deja dormir, solamente le estoy pidiendo un medicamento un poco más fuerte por favor.  
**Q.** San tranquila.  
**S. **Necesito algo que me quite el dolor.  
**Dr**. Está bien le daré otro medicamento, pero sólo lo tomará por una semana.  
**S.** Gracias.

De vuelta en casa.

**Q**. Te sientes mejor?  
**S.** Eso creo...  
**Q**. Amor es tu turno.  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q.** De llevarme a una cita. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Ah eso... Ok mmm pues el viernes podemos ir al cine.  
**Q**. Al cine? Amor jeje sé que tú eres más creativa que eso...  
**S.** Quinn como estoy, no hay muchas cosas que pueda hacer.

De pronto el celular de la latina comenzó a sonar...

**Q**. No vas a contestar?  
**S.** No. (muy nerviosa)  
**Q**. Por qué?  
**S.** No conozco el número.  
**Q**. A ver.  
**S.** No! Deja eso.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Qué?!  
**Q.** Qué demonios pasa contigo? Estás todo el día irritable, me trato de acercar a ti y me rechazas.  
**S. **Yo... Mmm le voy a preparar su mamila a Sky, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer...

La latina se alejó.

**Q.** No me quiere cerca de ella... Qué pasa contigo mi amor? (pensó)

Días después.

**S. **Ese es mi bebito jejeje.  
**R. **Cada vez entiende mejor las palabras.  
**S. **Sí jejeje, cielos… (silencio) Perdóname Skylar. (acariciándolo)  
**R.** Por qué le pides perdón?  
**S.** Porque no le voy a poder cumplir lo que le prometí.  
**R.** Huh?  
**S.** Le prometí que le daría una familia y no lo podré hacer.  
**R.** No te estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada Santana, de qué rayos estás hablando?  
**S**. Necesito decírselo a alguien, porque ya no aguanto más tener esto aquí, Rachel… Le fui infiel a Quinn.  
**R**. Quéeeeeee? Pero cuándo, con quién?  
**S**. Con Olivia... Hace unos días, quería estar con Quinn pero me rechazó y este maldito dolor no se me quitaba entonces salí a la calle y estuve dando vueltas en mi coche por varios minutos, me tomé unas pastillas y fui hasta el departamento de Olivia y pasó o creo que pasó, sólo recuerdo que ella me estuvo haciendo sexo oral y me vine pero después ya no sé, desperté en su cama junto a ella, estábamos desnudas, engañé a mi Quinn, soy una estúpida. (llorando)  
**R**. Ay San... (abrazándola) Tienes que decírselo.  
**S**. Lo sé, eché a perder todo, todo!  
**R**. Tranquila...  
**E**. Mami estamos en casa!  
**S**. Qué bueno mi amor (limpiándose las lágrimas)  
**Q**. Pasa algo? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Rach puedes llevar a burbujita y a Sky al parque que está a unas cuadras?  
**R.** Claro... Vamos Elise.  
**E.** Pero no quiero.  
**S.** Anda amor ve con Rach, tengo que hablar con tu mami.  
**E.** De qué?  
**S.** Cosas de adultos.  
**E.** No me gusta.  
**Q.** Ni a mí. (mueca)

Rachel y los niños salieron.

**Q**. Es grave cierto? Se leer perfectamente tu rostro y sé que algo muy grave está pasando.  
**S. **Te fallé...  
**Q.** Qué?

Santana no podía articular palabra alguna.

**Q.** No, no Santana, no!  
**S. **Lo siento tanto... (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** Con quién?  
**S. **Olivia.

_Slap!__  
_  
**Q.** Me lo prometiste, dijiste que jamás me fallarías y lo hiciste! (llorando)  
**S. **Todo pasó tan rápido, ni si quiera lo recuerdo...  
**Q.** Fue la noche que tardaste tanto en llegar, verdad? Desde entonces te alejaste de mí.  
**S**. Lo siento tanto Quinn.  
**Q**. La amas?  
**S.** No, jamás podría hacerlo, es solo que me sentía tan mal, tú me rechazas cada que quiero estar contigo y este dolor no se me quita y... Perdóname mi amor.  
**Q.** Voy por mis cosas, Elise viene conmigo.  
**S. **Cielos (tocándose el hombro)

Santana fue por las pastillas.

**S. **Tal vez tomando una más el dolor se vaya.  
**Q.** No! Ya basta! ( tirándole las pastillas)  
**S. **Me duele!  
**Q.** No te duele... San mírate, te estás convirtiendo en una adicta a estos medicamentos, pasas todo el día dopada, ya ni si quiera juegas con tus hijos, ésta no eres tú!**  
****S**. Te juro que me duele...  
**Q**. No, no te duele, todo está en tu cabeza y tenemos que tratarlo.  
**S.** Debería de estar en un manicomio verdad? Mi cabeza está mal, siempre ha estado mal, revisa a Elise, llévala al médico no quiero que herede mi loquera... (muy angustiada)  
**Q.** Tranquila San... Santana mírame por favor, respira...  
**S. **No quiero perder a Sky y sé que me lo van a quitar cuando sepan que estoy loca...  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío, le voy a llamar al doctor Sheldon.

Más tarde y luego de que el doctor Sheldon platicara con la latina, ésta se quedó profundamente dormida.

**E.** Qué le pasa a mami?  
**R.** Nada Elise, ven vamos a tu habitación a dibujar.  
**E**. Ok.

En la sala.

**Sh.** Este medicamento es muy fuerte, definitivamente está afectando a Santana en su comportamiento.  
**Q. **Casi tuvo un ataque de pánico.  
**Sh.** Si lo saben en servicios sociales pueden quitarle a Skylar.  
**Q. **Fue lo que ella dijo.  
**Sh.** Necesita alejarse un poco de la ciudad y desintoxicarse de este medicamento.  
**Q. **Pero si entra a un centro de rehabilitación o algo así, rápidamente servicios sociales se enterará de eso.  
**Sh.** Lo sé, iremos a mi cabaña en Oregon, para que se aleje de todo esto, además conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos con su fisioterapia y que no dirá absolutamente nada.**  
****Q**. Mis hijos y yo vamos con ustedes.  
**Sh**. Muy buena idea, ella necesita mucho de ti en estos momentos.

Más tarde.

**Q.** Necesito que vayas con nosotros a Oregon por dos semanas.  
**R. **Está bien... Así que no dejarás a Santana?  
**Q. **No, ella está pasando por algo muy extraño y me voy a quedar a su lado.**  
****R. **Sinceramente no creo que te haya sido infiel.  
**Q. **Me lo confesó.  
**R. **Pero me dijo que no se acordaba de todo, sólo que esa tipa le practicó sexo oral, eso no quiere decir que se hayan acostado.**  
****Q.** Aun así me engañó.  
**R.** Pero estaba drogada...  
**Q.** Pues sí, en fin, supongo que eso lo hablaremos después, lo que me importa es que ella se recupere totalmente y sobre todo para que Skylar no regrese a la casa cuna.**  
****R.** Tienes toda la razón.

Al día siguiente las chicas hablaron con sus amigos.

**B.** Cómo no me di cuenta a tiempo lo que está pasando contigo por evitar que siguieras tomando esas malditas pastillas. (llorando)  
**S.** Nadie se daba cuenta Britt, yo lo hacía a escondidas, nadie tiene la culpa de todo más que yo y mira las consecuencias de todo esto.  
**Bl**. Ya no pienses en eso Santana, ahora lo importante es tu rehabilitación, tienes que dejar de depender de esas pastillas y además tienes que recuperar la fuerza de todo tu brazo izquierdo, te necesitamos en los restaurantes.**  
****S.** Pero si quedo tullida como dijo Sam?  
**Bl**. Eso no pasará porque las terapias de rehabilitación te ayudarán.  
**S.** Tienes razón, tengo que rehabilitarme en todo para poder seguir con mi carrera pero lo más importantes para que no me quiten a mi bebé.  
**Bl. **Por cierto, el abogado Lerman ya avisó a servicios sociales que te irás unos días de vacaciones a Oregon, por fortuna no hubo ningún problema ya que vas con Quinn y tu hija.  
**S.** Qué buena noticia me has dado.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Elise.

**Sam.** Hey Quinn, podemos hablar?  
**Q.** Claro.  
**Sam.** Quiero agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por Santana, sé que he tenido ciertas opiniones acerca de ti que a ella le han molestado, pero luego de que tú estés dispuesta a seguir con ella a pesar de lo que dice que hizo con Olivia, me confirma que lo que sientes por Santana es verdadero amor.  
**Q.** Sí Sam, la amo con toda mi alma, sé que en el pasado cometí infinidad de errores con Santana, pero ahora ella me necesita y yo no la voy a dejar, la amo. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Sam.** Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por todas las cosas que te hice en el pasado.  
**Q**. Todo está olvidado.  
**Sam.** Gracias

Antes de ir a dormir.

**S.** No puedo creer que vengas conmigo.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana, lo que hiciste me duele como no tienes idea, pero no te voy a dejar en estos momentos porque sé que me necesitas y necesitas a tus hijos también.  
**S.** No quise te juro que...  
**Q**. No digas nada.  
**S.** Perdóname.  
**Q**. Sí...  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. A lo largo de nuestra relación he cometido muchísimos errores contigo, no regresé a tu lado cuando debía luego te acusé de cosas que no hiciste y traté de hacerte daño al quererte quitar a nuestra hija, y me has perdonado, siempre me has perdonado y yo… No puedo separarme de ti porque te amo como no tienes idea, eres el amor de mi vida Santana, hemos estado separadas por años y durante todo este tiempo he sido tan infeliz que no quiero ni imaginarme cómo me sentiría si una vez más me voy de tu lado, esto lo vamos a superar, lo tenemos que superar ya lo verás.  
**S.** Te amo tanto mi amor. (llorando)  
**Q**. Y yo a ti bebé, sé que en tus cinco sentidos jamás me habrías sido infiel.  
**S**. Jamás...  
**Q**. Ya te lo dije, vamos a salir adelante, nada ni nadie va a separar a nuestra familia, te lo prometo.  
**S.** Gracias mi amor, te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo más bebé.

Antes de irse a la cama las chicas compartieron muchos besos tiernos, su amor estaba más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

_**Odienme poquito, pero solo poquito por favor.**_

_**Quise poner esta situación porque ahora le tocaba a Quinn demostrarle su amor incondicional a Santana... **_

_**Skylar se quedará con ellas, no se preocupen.**_

_**Quién les gustaría que fuera él o la fisioterapeuta de Santana? (ojo, no será ningún peligro para las Quinntana)**_

_**A partir del siguiente capítulo será todo amor...**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias? **_

_**Gracias por leer...**_


	28. Amor incondicional

**_Estoy de vuelta._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 28. Amor incondicional.  
**  
Santana hacía su maleta, estaba muy temerosa por todo lo que vendría, antes de cerrarla, tomó al oso de Bambi.

**S.** Por su puesto que no te voy a dejar aquí sola mi amor.

Luego de aproximadamente un poco más de dos horas de vuelo, Santana, Quinn y los demás llegaron al aeropuerto de Eugene Oregón.

De ahí fueron a recoger la camioneta que habían rentado, para posteriormente conducir algunos kilómetros hasta llegar a la cabaña del doctor Sheldon, el paisaje era impresionante, la cabaña se encontraba muy cerca de un lago, y el bosque era precioso, de inmediato notaron la diferencia del aire de esa ciudad al de Los Ángeles.

**S.** Woooow.  
**E.** Me gusta, me gusta mucho mami.  
**S.** Sí mi princesa hermosa? Aquí te vas a divertir mucho, ya lo verás.  
**E.** Voy a dibujar árboles y la playa.  
**Q.** Es un lago mi amor.  
**E. **No es playa?**  
****Q**. No mí amor.  
**E.** Ohhh entonces dibujo el lago.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok amor.  
**Sh**. Vamos a entrar a la cabaña para que se instalen, no se preocupen hay suficientes habitaciones.  
**S. **Gracias.

En la cabaña.

**Sh**. Van a compartir la habitación chicas?  
**S. **Pues...**  
****Q.** Claro que sí, espero que haya espacio para instalar la cuna de Skylar.  
**S. **Gracias amor.**  
****Q.** Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo.  
**Sh**. Claro que hay espacio, más tarde iremos a comprarla, Rachel vamos a la que será tu habitación.  
**E**. Y mi habitación?  
**S**. Vas a quedarte con nosotras princesa.  
**E**. Pero yo quiero mi habitación.  
**Q**. Amor obedece a tu mami.  
**E.** Ok.  
**Sh**. Tal vez podría compartir la habitación con Rachel.  
**R.** Qué?**  
****Q.** No es necesario, la cama es bastante grande y puede dormir con nosotras.  
**Sh**. Muy bien.

Más tarde Rachel y el doctor Sheldon fueron a comprar la cuna a Skylar, mientras tanto las Quinntana y sus hijos se quedaron en la cabaña.

**Q.** Cómo te sientes?  
**S. **Me duele el hombro.**  
****Q.** Mmmm, quieres que te de un masaje?  
**S. **Claro.

Quinn comenzó a masajear el hombro de la latina.

**Q.** Te lastimo?  
**S. **No nena...  
**Q.** Continuaré un poco sobre tu cuello… Santana estás muy tensa.  
**S. **La verdad, desde que pasó lo de mi accidente y luego lo de tu intento de violación, no he tenido una noche buena.  
**Q.** Pero de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar, por fortuna no fue mucho tiempo el que estuviste tomando ese medicamento, así que no creo que lo vayas a necesitar nunca más.  
**S.** No puedo creer que me haya sucedido eso, jamás imaginé que me fuera a enganchar con algo así, siempre critiqué a las personas que eran drogadictos o alcohólicos como mi padre o como tú, y por lo mismo me siento tan avergonzada de que yo haya caído en lo mismo.  
**Q**. No es lo mismo, lo tuyo fueron apenas unas semanas, en cambio lo de tu papá y lo mío fueron años… Por cierto no te has comunicado con tu papá?  
**S**. No, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando Sam y yo fuimos a Lima a buscarte luego de que tu padre te llevara de mi lado, él ya tenía otra mujer y por supuesto me ofendió y me corrió… Sam le dio un buen puñetazo que lo mandó hasta el suelo por defenderme…  
**Q**. Sam te quiere mucho… A pesar de que a veces su comportamiento no es precisamente muy maduro, él siempre te ha defendido, al fin de cuentas es tu hermano mayor.  
**S.** Jejeje lo sé, me encanta tener tres hermanos mayores, sabes que siempre deseé tener uno.  
**Q.** Lo sé amor...  
**S. **Perdóname Quinn, creo que nunca me cansaré de pedirte perdón por haberte engañado, créeme que si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás jamás iría a la casa de Olivia.  
**Q.** Después hablamos sobre el tema, ahora lo importante es que te recuperes y empieces tu rehabilitación del hombro, recuerda que Elise quiere que la vuelvas a cargar.  
**S. **Hablando de Elise... Dónde está?  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío... Es verdad.  
**S. **Vamos a buscarla.

La rubia tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño Skylar y junto con la latina bajaron las escaleras para buscar a la niña por toda la casa, no lo encontraron y luego la latina a través de la ventana vio que su hija se encontraba muy cerca de lago, así que rápidamente salieron de la cabaña.

**S.** Elise, Eliseeeee.  
**E.** Mami! (sonriendo)  
**S.** Por qué saliste de la cabaña sin avisarnos?  
**E.** No sé...  
**S.** No vuelvas a hacer eso, siempre nos debes de avisar lo que haces, además es muy peligroso que estés cerca del lago, puedes caer en él y ahogarte.  
**E**. Yo nado.  
**Q**. Mi amor, no es lo mismo nadar en una piscina que en el lago, además eres muy pequeñita y el agua puede estar muy helada, por favor nunca vuelvas a separarte de nosotras, recuerda que siempre debes estar acompañada de un adulto.  
**E.** Lo siento (puchero)  
**S.** No llores mi amor, no te estamos regañando solamente te pedimos que nos obedezcas.  
**E. **Sí mami...  
**S. **Me das un abrazo?  
**E. **Síiiiii (abrazándola)  
**S. **Te amo mucho mi burbujita hermosa.  
**E. **Te amo mami.  
**Q.** Y para mí no hay un abrazo?  
**E. **Síiii y para mi hermanito Sky (abrazándolos)  
**S. **Bueno ya que estamos afuera, qué les parece si caminamos un poco para conocer el lugar?  
**Q.** Pues a mí me parece muy buena idea.  
**E. **Sí vamos, vamos.

Mientras caminaban.

**S. **Dame a Skylar, ahora que por fin dejé el cabestrillo me será más fácil cargar a mi bebito.  
**Q.** Aquí va éste gordito.  
**S. **Jejeje no puedo creer que esté recuperando peso.  
**Q.** Es bastante comelón, es una lástima que no lo haya podido amamantar, de lo contrario estaría mucho más gordito.  
**S. **Lo amas?  
**Q.** Mi amor, es mi hijo por supuesto que lo amo.  
**S. **No sabes la alegría que me da saber que lo aceptas como tu hijo.  
**Q.** Lo es... Somos la familia perfecta (picoteado los labios de Santana)  
**S. **Te amo mi cielo.  
**E. **Mamiiii cárgame, cárgame (alzando sus bracitos)  
**Q.** Ven chiquita.  
**E. **Jejeje soy bebé también.  
**S. **Claro que lo eres.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S. **Es nuestra bebé y siempre lo será, no lo niegues.  
**Q.** Ok, ok.

Más tarde y luego de que armaron la cuna para Skylar, todos se reunieron a comer.

**Sh**. Sé que esta comida no es tan deliciosa como la que prepara Santana, pero es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir, te lo seguro.  
**S. **No está tan mala, espero que un día de estos pueda prepararles algo, realmente extraño estar en la cocina.  
**Sh**. Mañana por la mañana llega tu fisioterapeuta, es una persona bastante eficaz en lo que hace cómo te aseguro que en estas dos semanas que estaremos aquí, te ayudará mucho para recuperar la fuerza de tu brazo.  
**Q**. Es mujer?  
**Sh**. Sí, es una vieja amiga, la conocí cuando yo aún era Shannon.  
**Q.** Es de su edad?  
**Sh**. Más o menos.  
**Q.** Ah bueno...  
**S. **Mmm?  
**Q.** Jajaja nada mi amor (besando su mejilla)  
**Sh**. Terminemos de comer, más tarde tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar Santana.  
**S. **Claro doc. (sonriendo)

Más tarde.

**Sh.** Cómo te sientes?  
**S. **La verdad? He estado bastante ansiosa, le juro que me gustaría tomarme una pastillita para tranquilizarme, no se lo diga a Q por favor.  
**Sh**. Sabes que no lo haré.  
**S. **Soy todo un caos y me avergüenzo de mi misma, cómo pude llegar hasta esto? Se supone que con los años he madurado y me doy cuenta que no, tengo peores debilidades que cuando tenía 16 años.  
**Sh**. No es eso, simplemente dejaste que el estrés se apoderara de ti y esa fue la salida que encontraste para todo ese el cúmulo de tensión que tenías.  
**S.** Pues sí pero todo eso me convirtió en una adicta.  
**Sh**. Santana, no eres una adicta, sabes que los adictos en lo único que piensan es precisamente en su adicción? Tú continúas llevando una vida prácticamente normal al lado de tu familia, sigues teniendo muy claro que lo mejor para ti es recuperarte para poder continuar con tu carrera y no perder a tu familia, estamos muy a tiempo de evitar que te conviertas precisamente en lo que dices ser.  
**S.** Es verdad, no quiero poner nunca más en riesgo el futuro de mi familia, quiero que mi hijo se quede a mi lado y quiero que mi hija jamás se avergüence de mí, además no quiero volverle a fallar a mi novia.  
**Sh**. Y no lo harás, a pesar de que tienes momentos de debilidad, te conozco perfectamente Santana, estos años que he estado a tu lado he comprendido que eres una mujer muy fuerte y si la muerte de tu primogénita no te tumbó, esto tampoco te va a derrumbar.**  
****S.** La verdad es que no sé qué habría sido de mí si gracias a Kitty usted no se hubiera cruzado en mi vida.  
**Sh.** Bueno... Entonces yo también tengo mucho que agradecerle a Kitty, porque a pesar de que eres mi paciente, tú también me has enseñado muchas cosas.  
**S.** En serio? Jejeje wooow.  
**Sh**. Sí, pero no te emociones que no son muchas jajajaja, cambiando de tema cómo vas con Quinn?  
**S.** Bien... Ella ha cambiado mucho, si esto hubiese pasado hace más de dos años, le aseguro que jamás en la vida la hubiera vuelto a ver, ella me habría dejado sin dudarlo un segundo, pero ahora aunque está muy dolida me perdonó, ella quiere estar conmigo a pesar de todo, y le creo doctor Sheldon, veo mucha sinceridad en sus ojos, pero no le voy a negar que me siento muy mal por haberle hecho eso que a ella tanto le duele.  
**Sh.** Te acostaste con esa chica?  
**S.** No lo recuerdo, pero sí me practicó sexo oral y eso es engañar...  
**Sh**. Lo es... Pero si dices que ves sinceridad en los ojos de Quinn, entonces no debes de preocuparte por eso, mejor dale vuelta a la página, pero por supuesto no vuelvas a contactar a esa chica, porque entonces ahora sí no habrá poder humano que haga que ella te perdone.  
**S.** Jamás lo volveré a hacer, esa noche fui a su casa porque quería desahogarme con alguien, ella se aprovechó de mí mal estado, aunque claro no es que me haya obligado, tampoco me voy a excusar con eso, pero para mí la única mujer en mi vida es la misma que conocí cuando tenía 15 años, han pasado muchas cosas y muchos años y mi amor por ella sigue igual o más fuerte, así que ninguna otra mujer podrá llenar mi corazón como ella lo hace.  
**Sh.** Ahora veo el por qué Quinn te ama tanto, eso es el verdadero amor.  
**S.** Lo es (sonriendo)  
**Sh**. Bueno vamos a reunirnos con tu familia y Rachel, creo que nos caería bastante bien ver una película.  
**S. **Vamos a ver Frozen...**  
****Sh**. Mmm no, tengo en mente otra.  
**S. **No doctor Sheldon, créame que vamos a ver Frozen...  
**Sh**. No entiendo...  
**S. **En un rato lo entenderá.

Y así fue, una vez más Elise se empeñó en ver Frozen, Santana y Quinn como siempre tuvieron que soportarla, Sheldon estaba sumamente aburrido y Rachel acompañaba a cantar a la pequeña a todo volumen.

**Sh.** En qué momento termina?  
**Q.** Apenas comenzó.  
**Sh**. Cielos...  
**S.** Cállate Hobbit.  
**R.** Elise tú mami quiere que me calle.  
**E. **Nooooo Rachel canta lindo.  
**Q.** Skylar mi amor despierta por favor, sálvanos de este tormento.  
**S. **Jajaja dichoso él que puede evitar esto.  
**Q.** Lo sé (puchero)

Cuando la película terminó.

**Sh**. Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a descansar, el viaje estuvo pesado y mañana Santana se tendrá que levantar muy temprano.  
**S. **Por qué?  
**Sh**. Ya lo verás.

En su habitación.

**S. **Es tan perfecta… Nuestra hija nos quedó bastante linda.**  
****Q.** Jejeje cierto... Es toda una princesa, aunque a veces se convierta en una diablilla a la que no podemos controlar.  
**S. **Pero así dormida parece un angelito, nuestros hijos son hermosos mi amor.  
**Q.** Lo son...

Quinn se acercó a Santana para abrazarla y comenzarla a besar tiernamente.

**S**. Me fascinan tus besos, amo el sabor de tus labios.  
**Q**. Bésame más, no pares.

Rápidamente los besos pasaron de ser muy tiernos a ser sumamente apasionados.

**Q**. San... Tócame.  
**S.** Eh?**  
****Q**. Estoy lista, tócame.  
**S.** Amor, los niños...  
**Q**. Vamos al baño.  
**S.** Elise nos puede escuchar.  
**Q**. Está profundamente dormida no lo hará.  
**S.** No quiero arriesgarme.  
**Q**. Qué pasa? Hace días me rogabas estar conmigo y ahora no?  
**S.** De verdad no quiero provocarle un trauma a nuestra hija si nos escucha.  
**Q**. Mmmm ok.  
**S.** Vamos a dormir.  
**Q**. Voy al baño.

La rubia estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de Santana, nunca la había rechazado así y la hizo sentirse un poco insegura al pensar que tal vez Santana prefería estar con Olivia que con ella.

Cuando regresó a la habitación la morena ya estaba dormida y Quinn se sentía frustrada.

A la mañana siguiente...

_**Santana López despierta, levanta tu horrible cuerpo de esa cama, ahora!**__**  
**_  
Una voz a través de un megáfono despertó de inmediato a Santana, Quinn y los niños, estaban todos muy asustados, Skylar comenzó a llorar y Elise estaba a punto de hacerlo.

**S.** Qué demonios?  
**X.** Levántate y ponte tu ropa deportiva, te espero en 5 minutos en la puerta de la cabaña, vamos!  
**Q.** Quién rayos es usted y por qué se atreve a entrar así a nuestra habitación y asustar a mis hijos?  
**X. **Soy la fisioterapeuta de Santana López, y a partir de hoy las cosas serán muy distintas aquí, ella aprenderá a rehabilitarse de una manera muy distinta a como lo creyó, soy Sue Sylvester la mejor en mi rama, así que levanta tu enorme trasero de ese colchón y vístete.

La mujer salió de la habitación.

**S. **Ésa loca será mi fisioterapeuta? Son las 5 de la mañana, qué demonios estaba pensando el doctor Sheldon? No puedo creer que me haya despertado así.  
**Q**. Nos haya despertado... Ya mi amor no llores (arrullando a Skylar)  
**E.** Tengo miedo.  
**S.** Tranquila bebé vuelve a dormir, sí?  
**E.** Sí mami.  
**S.** Mejor me alisto, no quiero que esa desquiciada vuelva a entrar con ese aparato a la habitación.  
**Q**. Ok amor.

Una vez que Santana estuvo lista, bajó las escaleras y se reunió con Sue.

**Su**. Te dije cinco minutos no 10.  
**S.** Era imposible estar lista en cinco minutos, tuve que ir al baño, cepillarme los dientes, vestirme…  
**Su**. Esos son solo pretextos, vamos necesito que comiences tu calentamiento.  
**S.** Ok.

La mujer rubia le indicó a Santana qué ejercicios hacer para comenzar a calentar su cuerpo, una vez que lo creyó conveniente empezaron a correr por los alrededores de la cabaña, hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

**S. **Esto qué tiene que ver con mi rehabilitación? Además no veo nada.  
**Su.** Mucho, cierra la boca y continúa-  
**S.** Ya me cansé.  
**Su**. No es mi problema.

Luego de correr por aproximadamente 30 minutos sin parar, regresaron a las inmediaciones de la cabaña, estando ahí Sue sacó algunas mancuernillas y pesas de una bolsa de equipaje y otros artefactos bastante rudimentarios que Santana no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que se trataban.

**Su.** Muy bien, comenzaremos con la rehabilitación de tu hombro y clavícula, pero antes necesito saber qué tan dañado está y cuál es la fuerza de tu brazo, Sheldon me comentó que eres zurda.  
**S.** Sí...  
**Su**. Veamos...

La primera sesión de fisioterapia fue bastante dolorosa para la latina, aunando los insultos y maltratos que recibía por parte de Sue.

**Su**. Eso es todo de la primera sesión del día, más tarde haremos otra.  
**S. **Otra?  
**Su**. Quieres recuperarte pronto no?  
**S. **Si pero...  
**Su**. Pero nada, ahora ve a bañarte que estás sudando como cerda.  
**S. **Me lleva la...

La latina entró bastante enojada a la cabaña, en la cocina se encontró el doctor Sheldon y de inmediato lo enfrentó.

**S.** Ésa bruja será mi fisioterapeuta? Pero en qué estaba pensando doctor Sheldon esa mujer es una perra.  
**Sh**. Jejeje.  
**S. **Y se está burlando? La maldita mujer se la pasó insultándome en toda la rehabilitación, si sigo con ella voy a quedar peor de mi hombro y mi clavícula de lo que ya estoy.  
**Sh**. Eso no pasará Santana, confía en mí, jamás pondría en riesgo tu salud por ningún motivo, créeme Sue te ayudará a rehabilitarte más pronto de lo que crees.  
**S.** Lo dudo.  
**Sh**. Debes estar muy hambrienta por todo el esfuerzo que has hecho, anda ve a ducharte y enseguida bajas con tu mujer y tus hijos para desayunar todos juntos.  
**S.** Odio mi vida.  
**Sh**. Jajajaja.

En la habitación…

**Q.** Ya volviste, cómo te fue mi amor?  
**S. **Ésa mujer es un monstruo, se la pasó diciéndome gorda todo el tiempo.**  
****Q.** No estás gorda.  
**S**. Lo sé, pero la muy perra me lo decía todo el tiempo, y otras cosas que la verdad preferiría no decirte, ésa mujer es una amenaza para mí.  
**Q.** Ay amor...  
**S. **Me voy a duchar.  
**Q.** Puedo ir contigo? Elise aún no despierta ni Sky.**  
****S**. Ok, necesito que me des un masaje hay que aprovechar el agua caliente.  
**Q**. Muy bien.

Después de más de dos años, era la primera vez que las chicas compartían un baño juntas, además para Santana era la primera vez que veía a Quinn desnuda desde que se separaron.

**Q.** Aquí te duele mi amor?  
**S. **Sí...  
**Q.** Pobrecita (besando su hombro) si ese idiota no se hubiera atrevido a ponerme una mano encima, tú ya estarías totalmente recuperada.  
**S.** Ya ni llorar es bueno, esa maldita bruja me va a dejar hecha añicos pero me voy a rehabilitar cuésteme lo que me cueste.  
**Q**. Así se habla mi vida.

La mano de Quinn comenzó a viajar desde el hombro de la morena hasta la altura de sus senos los cuales los empezó a masajear.

**S.** Ellas no me duelen amor...  
**Q**. Lo sé (bajando más sus manos)  
**S.** Nena...**  
****Q**. Shhh solo déjame...

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos para luego besarse con mucha pasión.  
**  
****Q**. Hazme tuya ahora amor...  
**S.** Aquí? Aún no te puedo sostener...  
**Q**. Puedo voltearme y recargarme sobre la pared.  
**S.** No sé...**  
****Q**. Ya no me deseas verdad?  
**S.** No es eso, es que... Aún sigo muy avergonzada por lo que te hice.  
**Q**. Pero ya te perdoné, quiero ser tuya, no veo cuál es el problema para que me hagas el amor.  
**S**. Tienes razón... Vamos a hacerlo (sonriendo)  
**Q**. Te amo...  
**S.** Te amo...

Las chicas volvieron a besarse con mucha pasión...

**E.** Mami?  
**Q.** Nooooo (enorme puchero)  
**S. **Qué pasa Elise?  
**E. **Pipí mami.  
**S. **Espera estamos tomando una ducha ya vamos a salir.**  
****E. **Rápido mami.  
**S. **Ya vamos... Lo siento bebé.  
**Q.** Claro...

Las chicas salieron inmediatamente de la ducha para luego bañar a su hija y estar listas para el desayuno.

**R**. Buenos días.  
**Q**. No sé qué tienen de buenos.  
**R.** Eh?  
**S. **Buenos días Rach.  
**R.** Estás de mal humor Quinnie?  
**Q.** No.  
**Sh**. Vengan chicas, es hora de desayunar sé que no soy chef como Santana pero sé defenderme.

En la mesa.

**Su**. Espero que no comas mucho bolsas de arena, porque no me gusta que las personas a las que estoy rehabilitando estén pasadas de peso.  
**S**. Cómo me nombró? (furiosa)  
**Sh**. Sue en qué quedamos?  
**Su**. Sheldon, no es insulto, es la verdad esta chica parece que está cargando en su pecho dos enormes bolsas de arena, esas tetas son falsas.**  
****R.** Jajajaja.  
**Su**. De qué te burlas duende?  
**R. **Qué? (indignada)  
**E. **Duende? Rachel es duende? Wooow.  
**Q.** No mi amor.  
**Sh**. Sue por favor, basta de insultos.  
**Su**. No son insultos ya te lo dije.  
**S.** Dios mío. (negando con la cabeza)  
**Sh**. Vamos a desayunar en paz, por favor.

Más tarde Quinn junto con sus hijos fueron a sentarse frente al lago mientras Santana hacia la segunda sesión de rehabilitación con Sue.

**Sh**. Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hey doctor Sheldon.  
**Sh**. Todo bien?**  
****Q.** Sí.  
**Sh**. Segura? Noté que estabas muy seria en el desayuno.**  
****Q.** No me di cuenta.  
**Sh**. Qué pasa?  
**E. **Mami puedo jugar?  
**Q.** Sí mi amor, que te acompañe Rachel, mírala está ahí escuchando música.  
**E. **Ok.

Elise se alejó.

**Sh**. Entonces qué pasa?  
**Q.** Santana no quiere estar conmigo… Es decir, no quiere intimidar conmigo, me estoy sintiendo bastante insegura respecto a eso, creo que ella sólo está interesada en acostarse con Olivia y nada más.  
**Sh**. Ella te ama.  
**Q.** Lo sé pero creo que ya no me desea.  
**Sh**. No digas tonterías Quinn, perdóname que te hable en ese tono pero soy sincera, sé que no debería de decirte eso porque Santana en mi paciente, pero te lo diré sólo para que estés más tranquila, ella está sumamente avergonzada por haberte engañado, a pesar de que no recuerda muy bien la situación, se siente bastante culpable, porque siente que te falló en algo que a ti te duele mucho.**  
****Q**. Ohhh... Mi San... Sabe algo? Creo que comprendo perfectamente la manera en cómo se siente Santana, cuando mi papá me llevó de su lado y fui a Europa, recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que me acosté con un chico al poco tiempo de haber llegado a allá, cuando desperté no solamente era una cruda física horrible, sino también moral al descubrir que estaba en la cama de un chico que ni siquiera conocía, durante días me sentí fatal, sabía que le había sido infiel a mi novia y no me lo perdonaba… Y eso se repitió una y otra vez con todos los chicos que me acosté, hasta que el vicio se apoderó completamente de mí y me olvidé de Santana, lo único que me importaba era beber y beber y que más daba sí para lograrlo me tuviera que acostar con un desconocido.  
**Sh.** Me imagino que fue una experiencia horrible.  
**Q.** La peor... En poco tiempo me convertí en una alcohólica y duré años siéndolo, sabe por qué perdoné a Santana? Porque ella me ha perdonado muchísimas veces, siempre he sido yo la que ha cometido más errores y ella siempre está conmigo, yo la amo mucho, es un amor incondicional el que le tengo y no la voy a dejar, quiero dejar de sufrir, simplemente quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida, quiero casarme en un futuro y tener más hijos de ella, mi amor hacia Santana ha crecido a lo largo de estos años como no se lo imagina.  
**Sh.** Y ella siente exactamente lo mismo por ti que tú por ella, Quinn acércate a Santana, hazle saber todo lo que me estás diciendo, ella necesita mucho de tu amor en estos momentos, necesita recuperar su confianza en todos los sentidos, y sobretodo necesita saber que lo que pasó con esa chica no las afectará para nada en su relación.  
**Q**. Lo haré doctor Sheldon, gracias por escucharme.**  
****Sh**. No agradezcas, a pesar de que sé que no me debo involucrar emocionalmente con mis pacientes, Santana se robó mi corazón, la veo como una especie de hija además me identifico mucho con ella por nuestra condición.**  
****Q**. Ella también lo aprecia mucho doctor.  
**Sh.** Lo sé (sonriendo)

Días después en la rehabilitación de la tarde.

**Su**. Sigue dándole vueltas a la palanca.  
**S. **Ya me cansé.  
**Su**. Pobrecita de ti... Me importa? Claro que no, síguelo haciendo.  
**S.** Si usted me deja peor de lo que estoy, le juro que la voy a meter a la cárcel.  
**Su**. Jajaja sí, sí, lo que digas pero sigue haciendo los ejercicios.  
**S.** Maldita bruja (susurrando)  
**Su**. Escuché eso, después de que termines lo que estás haciendo vas a darle la vuelta corriendo a la cabaña 10 veces.  
**S**. Quéeeeee?

Luego de la terapia, Santana a punto de llorar por el coraje subió a su habitación, ahí se encontraba Quinn con Skylar.

**Q.** Te encuentras bien?  
**S. **No, me quiero ir de aquí en este momento, prepara las maletas porque nosotras nos regresamos a Los Ángeles de inmediato.  
**Q.** Amor tenemos 4 días aquí.  
**S. **No aguanto a esa mujer, me quiere matar con su maldita terapia. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** Bebé qué pasa? Tú no te rindes al primer intento, al contrario sigues intentándolo una y otra vez hasta que logras el objetivo, esa mujer no puede ganar, recuerda eres Santana López.**  
****S.** Me dice bolsas de arena, tetas falsas, salsa caliente y trasero gordo. (puchero)  
**Q.** Jajajaja mi amor sí tienes un trasero gordo.  
**S. **No es verdad, es hermoso pero no gordo.  
**Q.** Jajajaja tranquila mi cielo, esos insultos son como de chicos de preparatoria, recuerda que desafortunadamente has recibido toda clase de insultos mucho peores de los que te dice esa anciana.  
**S**. Jajajaja anciana...  
**Q**. No voy a permitir que te rindas en la primera, vamos a continuar aquí las dos semanas mientras tu hombro se fortalece y te desintoxicas por completo de esas malditas pastillas.  
**S**. Está bien amor.  
**Q.** Ven, vamos al lago.  
**S**. Dame a Sky.  
**Q**. Muy bien.

Mientras salían de la cabaña, llamaron a Elise quien estaba jugando en la sala con Rachel para salir en familia hasta el lago, estando ahí, se sentaron sobre el pasto para mirar el atardecer.

**S**. Gracias por estar conmigo.  
**Q**. Siempre lo estaré, si crees que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente te equivocas, yo me quedo contigo para siempre.  
**S.** Te amo.**  
****Q**. Te amo.  
**E.** Son esposas?  
**S.** Jejeje aún no hija.  
**E.** Las mamás de Nicole son esposas, hay fotos, muchas.  
**Q.** Te gustaría que tu mami y yo nos casáramos?  
**E. **Sí y luego tener otro hermano, Bambi quiere.  
**S. **Qué?  
**E. **Sí, hoy jugué con ella y dijo que quiere otro hermano.  
**Q.** Ay amor, sabes que no me gusta que digas mentiras.  
**E. **No digo mentiras, Bambi habla conmigo es mi hermana mayor, ella nos cuida siempre.  
**S**. Burbujita tiene razón mi amor, ella no miente, además desde hace mucho tiempo sabemos que tenemos un lindo angelito en el cielo cuidándonos.  
**Q**. Es verdad.  
**E.** Bambi dice que Sky ya no estará enfermo.**  
****S.** En serio?  
**E.** Sí, le agrada y lo cuida también, Bambi dice que las ama mucho.  
**Q**. Ay amor (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Ven aquí (abrazándola)  
**E.** Aplastan a Sky.  
**Q.** Jejeje ven aquí tú también princesa.  
**E**. Sí, me gustan abrazos.  
**S**. Los amo con todo mi corazón.  
**Q**. Y nosotros a ti mi amor.  
**E.** Puedo jugar con Bambi?  
**S.** Ok pero no te alejes.  
**E.** No mami.

Quinn aprovechó para colocarse por detrás de Santana y abrazarla mientas la latina continuaba sosteniendo a Skylar.

**Q.** Adoro estos momentos familiares, me encanta ver cómo crecen nuestros hijos, Skylar ya tiene casi seis meses y cada día mejora más, Elise es tan perfecta y tu… Tú me tienes muy enamorada mi amor.  
**S**. Y tú a mí Quinnie bella, cada día te adoro más.  
**Q**. Mi amor sé que te dije que te perdono sobre lo que pasó entre tú y Olivia, pero quiero que seas completamente sincera, no has hecho el amor conmigo porque sigues pensando en ella? Es decir físicamente?  
**S.** Noooo, te juro por nuestros hijos que no, de hecho ese día que fui a su casa ni siquiera iba con la intención de pasar la noche con ella, solamente quería hablar con alguien, desahogarme sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo, tú estabas bastante tensa por lo que viviste con el idiota hijo de puta ese, y sentía que no me permitías acercarme a ti, además el maldito dolor no se me quitaba o eso era lo que yo creía por eso fui a buscarla, no te voy a negar que me acostaba con ella porque me recordaba mucho a ti y siempre te lo he dicho, pero tú siempre serás la única mujer a la cual seguiré deseando hasta el día en que no pueda tener una erección jejejej.  
**Q**. Jejeje ay amor.  
**S.** Además no te quiero presionar...  
**Q**. Pero ya estoy lista... La verdad es que jejeje estos días he estado muy caliente y lo único que deseo es ser tuya (sonrojada)  
**S.** En serio? Has estado mojada?  
**Q**. Todo el tiempo.  
**S.** Dios...  
**Q**. De hecho en estos momentos...  
S**.** Nena... No me tientes, los niños... Vamos a dejárselos a Rachel y luego subimos a la habitación.  
**E.** Vamos a la habitación? Pero yo quiero jugar más (puchero)  
**S.** No hija... No vamos a la habitación.  
**Q**. San...  
**S.** Espera.

La latina le entregó a Skylar y se alejó.

Minutos después regresó.

**S.** Tengo el lugar perfecto pero necesitamos dejarle los niños a Rachel ya.  
**Q**. Pues para eso la trajimos no? Vamos.  
**S.** Jajaja estás desesperada.  
**Q**. No te imaginas cuánto.

Luego de encargarle los niños a Rachel y de que Santana tomara unas mantas y almohada para tirarlas por la ventana hacia afuera, las Quinntana tomadas de la mano salieron de la cabaña.

**Q.** A dónde vamos?  
**S.** Hay una especie de granero o no sé qué sea, muy cerca de aquí, es donde la bruja esa guarda las cosas con las que me rehabilita, ahí la pasaremos bien.  
**Q.** Y si nos sorprende?  
**S. **No lo hará, la muy maldita ya se metió en su sarcófago para descansar.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.

Al llegar al lugar.

**S. **Sé que no es lo que esperabas pero con los niños jamás podrem...

Quinn no dejó que la latina terminará su frase y la besó salvajemente, su lengua rápidamente pidió entrada en la boca de Santana, ella permitió la entrada sin dudarlo, sus lenguas jugaban y se acariciaban entre sí sintiendo el dulce sabor una de la otra, era un beso perfecto.  
**  
****Q.** Te gusto?  
**S. **Me fascinas...  
**Q.** Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?  
**S. **Ya lo sabes.  
**Q.** Dímelo.  
**S. **Tu hermoso rostro, aún recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste un ángel y me lo sigues pareciendo y luego está tú precioso trasero que me encanta, me fascina es perfecto.  
**Q.** Te gustan mis senos?  
**S. **Sí...

Quinn se quitó su playera para quedarse solo con su sostén, Santana no desaprovechó el momento y de inmediato comenzó a besar su cuello y sus hombros, hasta que llegó el broche de su sostén para desatarlo y deshacerse de él.

**S.** Son hermosos (tocando los pezones de la rubia)**  
****Q**. Así que te gusta mi trasero...**  
****S.** Mucho.

Quinn comenzó a quitarse sus jeans hasta quedar en bragas.

**S.** Puedo?  
**Q**. Claro que sí.

La morena bajó lentamente las bragas de la chica de ojos verdes, una vez que Quinn estaba completamente desnuda giró sobre su propio eje para que Santana la pudiese admirar.

**S.** Dios...

Quinn fue hasta una especie de mesa a sentarse y comenzó a tocarse a sí misma, enloqueciendo de deseo a Santana.

**Q.** Quieres probarme? (chupando sus dedos húmedos)  
**S. **Sí, pero estoy segura que si te pruebo voy a querer más...  
**Q.** Esa es la idea…

Luego de algunos besos salvajes, la morena se arrodilló para llevar su boca hasta el centro húmedo de la rubia, su lengua lentamente se encargó del trabajo.

**Q.** Santana mmmmm.  
**S. **Me vuelve loca tu sabor.**  
****Q.** Más, no pares.

Santana envolvió con sus labios el clítoris erecto de Quinn, enviándole descargas de electricidad a través de todo su cuerpo, pasó su lengua una y otra vez por toda la raja húmeda de su novia, con sus labios también capturaba los labios vaginales de la chica de ojos verdes, lentamente fue llevando su dedo medio hasta la entrada de la chica empujándolo lentamente hasta estar totalmente dentro de ella.

**Q.** Mierda! Sí!  
**S. **Quieres otro?  
**Q.** Sí, mételo...

Con dos dedos en su interior y la lengua de su novia en su clítoris, la rubia gozaba pero necesitaba algo más.  
**  
****Q.** San...  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Ven aquí.

Quinn besó a Santana probándose a sí misma, mientras bajaba los pants y la ropa interior de la latina, de inmediato notó la enorme erección de su novia.

**Q.** Wooow!  
**S. **Te extraña...  
**Q.** Y yo a él.  
**S. **No tengo preservativo...  
**Q.** No te preocupes por eso ahora, mañana busco una farmacia, solo hazme tuya...  
**S. **Te amo mi amor.

Santana tomó su erección y llevó la punta de su miembro hasta los pliegues húmedos de su novia, rozó una y otra vez su miembro sobre ellos y el clítoris de la rubia quien cada vez lubricaba más, luego la morena le dio varios golpecitos con su miembro a la vulva de Quinn para finalmente comenzarla a penetrar lentamente.

**Q**. Por fin... Sí mmmm dios, mi Santana siempre aghhh tan grande.  
**S**. Te deseo tanto mi amor... Te gusta? Así o más fuerte?  
**Q**. Fuerte bebé, muy fuerte por favor.

Santana empujaba muy fuerte y no dejaba de besar ni un instante a su novia, el sentir las paredes de su chica envolver todo su miembro era la sensación más placentera que en su vida había sentido, cada que hacía el amor con ella era especial.

La morena sacó su pene del interior de Quinn para encaminarla hasta las mantas que había colocado en el suelo, ahí se quitó su playera y sostén para estar totalmente desnuda al igual que la chica de ojos verdes.

Se recostó para que la rubia la montara ya que aún no podía sostener todo su peso sobre su hombro, Quinn de inmediato llevó el pene de Santana hasta su centro y los movimientos de su cadera comenzaron, estaba sumamente excitada, se agachó un poco para tomar los pezones de la latina entre sus labios, los succionó una y otra vez, Santana llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de su novia para amasarlo, peligrosamente llevó uno de sus dedos hasta el orificio de Quinn quien se tensó un poco al sentirlo.

**S. **Puedo?  
**Q.** No sé... Jamás...  
**S. **Déjame hacerlo, prometo no lastimarte...  
**Q.** Ok... Despacio sí?  
**S. **Claro bebé.

La morena tomó lubricante de la vagina de su chica para luego llevar el dedo hasta su orificio, mientras Quinn seguía montando a Santana, ésta comenzó a penetrarla lentamente con su dedo.

**Q.** Se siente ahhh bien.  
**S. **Te amo Quinn, no puedo parar, déjame...  
**Q.** Es muy grande amor.  
**S.** Sólo un poco...  
**Q**. No sé...  
**S.** Jejejej te amo, no te preocupes con tu vagina es suficiente para mí, no pares.  
**Q**. Así?  
**S.** Mmmm sí...

Cuando terminaron la primera ronda de sexo caliente, estaban bastante exhaustas, así que se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras descansaban acostadas sobre las mantas.

**S.** Fue bueno?  
**Q**. Fue excelente...  
**S.** En serio pareces un ángel, eres tan hermosa, tu belleza es única es... Te amo Quinn.  
**Q**. Te amo San...  
**S.** Ahora sí esto es para siempre verdad?  
**Q**. Lo es, creo que por primera vez en todo este tiempo las dos estamos muy conscientes de que ahora sí, pase lo que pase esto será para siempre.  
**S**. Regresando a Los Ángeles es mejor que vayas a tu casa por toda tu ropa, quiero que regreses a vivir a mi departamento.  
**Q**. Mi amor, antes de separarnos quedamos en irnos a vivir a mi casa, recuerda que por eso la compré, para que Elise tuviera un mayor espacio y ahora con Skylar creo que sería lo mejor.  
**S**. Pero tu mamá (mueca)  
**Q**. Ella sigue en Boston...  
**S.** Pero cuando vuelva...  
**Q**. Le compraré un departamento.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Jejeje siendo así entonces si me voy contigo a la casa, pero me gustaría hacerlo luego de que Britt de a luz, ella me va a necesitar, no quiero dejarla sola.**  
****Q**. Está bien, yo tampoco quiero dejarla sola.  
**S.** Te amo (besándola)  
**Q**. Te amo...  
**S.** Voy a ... (colocándose encima de Quinn)  
**Q**. Te vas a lastimar.  
**S.** No importa, quiero hacerte el amor otra vez pero ahora me tomaré mi tiempo.  
**Q**. Jejeje está bien.

Santana le hizo el amor a Quinn de la manera más tierna que pudiese existir para luego tomar un descanso y regresar a la cabaña.

**R. **Dónde demonios estaban y por qué tardaron tanto? Sus hijos ya se durmieron, oh por dios! Tuvieron sexo, lo tuvieron, el cabello de Quinn es un desastre.  
**S. **Y si lo tuvimos qué? Ella es mi mujer y no tiene nada de malo.  
**R. **Ya lo sé, me da gusto por ustedes chicas, solo eso.  
**S. **Ah bueno... Ven amor vamos a cenar, tanta actividad me abrió el apetito.  
**R.** Iuuggg.  
**Q.** Envidiosa.  
**R. **Mmmm.

Lo siguientes días, las chicas se volvieron más cercanas, mientras Santana recibía su rehabilitación, era el único momento en que se separaban, pero después no lo hacían por ningún motivo, ni siquiera de sus hijos, por fin estaban viviendo lo que tanto querían, pasar tiempo en familia y nada más.

Cierto día.

**Su.** Bolsas de arena, mañana iniciaremos con la rehabilitación en el agua, lo harás en el lago.  
**E.** Vamos a nadar? Yupi!  
**Q.** Tenemos que comprarte un chaleco salvavidas.  
**E. **Yo nado.  
**Q.** Aun así hija, creo que también me compraré uno, vale más prevenir.  
**Su.** Y para qué quieres un chaleco salvavidas? Si con ese enorme trasero jamás te podrías ahogar, de inmediato flotarías.  
**Q**. Qué dice?  
**S.** No le hable así a mi mujer!  
**Su**. No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, tanto tú como ella jamás se podrían ahogar ya traen flotadores integrados, tú en esas enormes tetas falsas y ella en ese grande trasero.  
**R.** Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.  
**S. **De qué demonios te ríes Rachel?  
**R. **Fue tan gracioso, traen flotadores integrados jajajajaja.  
**Su**. Tu tampoco te debes de preocupar por ahogarte, con esa enorme nariz estoy segura que fácilmente puedes respirar bajo el agua, de hecho me sorprende bastante que aún estemos vivas, porque sabrá dios cuánto oxígeno nos estés robando cada que estás junto a nosotras, de seguro acaparas la mayoría.  
**S y Q.** Jajajajajajajajaja.  
**R.** Ja ja jaaaa síganse divirtiendo, me voy a mi habitación. (Alejándose)  
**Su.** Notan el cambio? Estoy respirando mucho mejor.  
**S. **Es verdad.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**Su**. Bueno basta, vayan al pueblo a comprarle el chaleco a su hija.  
**S. **Cierto vamos.**  
****E. **Y helado?  
**S. **Sí mi amor también helado.  
**E. **Y para Sky?  
**S. **Tal vez una probadita no le caería mal.**  
****Q.** Ni se te ocurra Santana.  
**S. **Ok, ok.

Esa tarde además de comprarle un chaleco y otras cosas a Elise, fueron a pasear por las calles de Eugene para conocer la ciudad un poco.

**X.** Disculpe usted es la chef Santana López?  
**S. **Sí.  
**X. **Me podría dar un autógrafo?  
**S. **Emmm (nerviosa por Quinn)  
**Q.** Claro que se lo dará, verdad San?  
**S. **Seguro.  
**X**. Usted es su novia, cierto?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**X.** Hacen una hermosa pareja y sus hijos son bellísimos, felicidades por su linda familia.  
**S. **Gracias (enorme sonrisa)  
**X. **Puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes?  
**Q. **Claro.

La mujer se alejó.

**S.** Te amo (besándola)  
**Q**. Te amo más.  
**S**. Haz cambiado tanto mi amor, hace 2 años hubieras golpeado a esa mujer.  
**Q**. Jajaja lo sé, pero mi celopatía está controlada y además estoy muy segura de tu amor, así que no tengo nada que temer.  
**S.** Así es mi vida (abrazándola)  
**E.** Y mi helado?  
**Q.** Vamos por tu helado.  
**S. **Soy tan feliz... Y cuando vuelva al restaurante a hacer lo que más me gusta creo que por fin todo estará resuelto.  
**Q**. Amor no quiero echar a perder el momento pero creo que hay algo que necesitas hacer para que estés totalmente bien.  
**S.** Qué cosa?  
**Q**. Hablar con tus padres.  
**S.** No Quinnie, eso sí que no, ellos no me quisieron en su vida, por qué querría tenerlos en la mía? Ustedes, mis hermanos y mis 3 sobrinos son la única familia que tengo en la vida y así será para siempre.  
**Q**. Ok amor...  
**S.** También quieres un helado? Voy a aprovechar para comprarme uno muy grande ahora que la bruja de Sue no está merodeando jejeje.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.

Al día siguiente todo el grupo fue al lago a divertirse menos Santana quien iba a hacer su rehabilitación.

**Q**. Termina pronto para que te reúnas con nosotros.  
**S.** Sí bebé.  
**Su**. Basta de cuchicheos, vamos a empezar el calentamiento ahora.  
**S. **Ya voy.

Minutos después.

**Su**. Ya no te duele?**  
****S. **Casi no.  
**Su**. Y ya puedes girar mucho mejor el brazo, te dije que sabía cómo hacer mi trabajo, a pesar de que nos quedan muy pocos días aquí, seguiremos con tu rehabilitación en los Ángeles.  
**S**. Qué?  
**Su.** Si pensabas que con dos semanas sería suficiente, estás muy equivocada, seguirás con la terapia hasta que confirme que estás totalmente rehabilitada.  
**S.** Cielos (puchero)  
**Su**. Continúa...  
**S.** Eso estoy haciendo... (girando los ojos)

Rápidamente las dos semanas pasaron, Santana por fin había desechado en su totalidad los restos del medicamento controlado que había estado tomando, ya no los necesitaba y eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz, así que todo el grupo hizo nuevamente sus maletas para regresar a Los Ángeles.

**E**. A mí me gusta aquí, no quiero irme (puchero)  
**S.** Mi amor, tenemos que hacerlo, recuerda que tú tienes que volver al jardín de niños, tu hermano necesito seguir yendo a sus terapias y tu mami y yo tenemos que trabajar.  
**E**. No me gusta.  
**Q**. Jajaja por dios hasta en eso se parece a ti.  
**S.** Ven aquí, te voy a cargar.  
**E.** No te lastimo?  
**S.** Mi brazo está más fuerte, quieres que te cargue?  
**E.** Síiiiiii (enorme sonrisa)**  
****S.** Te adoro mi cielo, eres mi bebita hermosa.  
**E.** Sí soy una bebé.  
**Q.** San... No hagas eso.  
**S. **Lo siento Q es mi bebé.  
**Q.** Dios mío... (negando con la cabeza)

De vuelta en los Ángeles.

**S.** Hogar, dulce hogar.  
**B.** Chicas!  
**S. **Mi Britt Britt, cómo estás?  
**Q.** Hola Brittany.  
**B.** Muy bien.  
**S. **Te creció la panza!  
**B. **Jajaja un poco, pero aún falta para que mi bebé nazca.**  
****Q.** Ya sabes qué es?  
**B. **No, estaba esperando que regresaran para que me acompañaran al ginecólogo, quiero que ustedes estén conmigo cuando me diga su sexo.  
**S.** Es niño, no necesitamos de un ginecólogo para saberlo. (alzando los hombros)  
**B**. Jajajaja preferiría que él lo confirmara.  
**Q**. Yo también.  
**S.** Está bien, vamos al ginecólogo.  
**B.** No les quiero echar a perder el momento pero tienen que saberlo, antier vino Olivia a buscarte Santana.  
**S**. Qué? Y qué quiere?  
**B**. Según ella solo vino para avisarte que ya se reincorporó al trabajo, deberías de despedirla.  
**S**. Sin un motivo realmente contundente no lo podemos hacer, de lo contrario es probable que nos demande o algo así.  
**Q**. San tiene razón.  
**S.** Pero no se preocupen, aún me falta tiempo para regresar al restaurante y les aseguro que yo no volveré a pisar el bar a menos que ustedes me acompañen.  
**Q**. Es mucha la insistencia de esa niña...  
**S.** No te preocupes mi amor tú sabes que jamás te volveré a fallar.  
**Q**. Pues sí pero la odio.  
**S.** Ven aquí (abrazándola) contigo lo tengo todo, recuérdalo.**  
****Q**. Lo sé.

Más tarde ese día mientras Santana dibujaba con su hija y Quinn le cambiaba el pañal a Skylar, el teléfono de la latina sonó.

**S.** Ay no... Hola Olivia.  
**O**. Por fin me contestas mi amor, durante dos semanas te he llamado y siempre me manda al buzón, pensé que habías cambiado de número telefónico.  
**S.** Salí de viaje y no llevé conmigo el teléfono, pasa algo?  
**O**. El otro día fui a buscarte a tu departamento para avisarte que volvía al bar a trabajar, pero sabes que he tenido muchos gastos y como aún no puedo atender las mesas suficientes, las propinas han sido escasas y...  
**S.** Necesitas dinero?  
**O**. Sí, solo un poco mi amor.  
**S.** No te preocupes, haré un depósito a tu cuenta para que te ayudes mientras te recuperas totalmente.**  
****O**. Gracias mi amor, sabía que podía contar contigo.  
**S.** Olivia… No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar, durante tres meses te seguiré apoyando monetariamente, porque me siento un poco responsable por el accidente que tuvimos, pero luego de eso ya no habrá más dinero, además yo tengo novia.  
**O.** Sigues con ella a pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotras? Acaso ella lo sabe?  
**S. **Sí sigo con ella y por supuesto que lo sabe, ella me ama y me perdonó así que te voy a pedir por favor que respetes mi relación con Quinn y no vuelvas a llamarme.  
**O.** Solo jugaste conmigo, no lo puedo creer.  
**S.** No jugué contigo Olivia, lo que pasó entre nosotras fue por mutuo acuerdo, jamás te obligué y por lo mismo estoy siendo sincera en este momento contigo, entiéndelo yo amo a mi novia y quiero estar con ella, perdóname si te hago sentir mal pero lo nuestro terminó.  
**O**. Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo juro.

La chica terminó la llamada.

**Q**. Lo entendió?  
**S.** Me asustaste... Escuchaste?  
**Q**. Todo...  
**S.** Pues yo se lo dejé claro, espero que lo haya entendido y si no lo hizo, es su problema yo no quiero nada con ella.  
**Q**. Ojalá lo haya hecho... Lo digo por su bien, porque si no, entonces me va a conocer.  
**S.** Uyyy jejej pues ojalá lo haya entendido porque conociéndote, se meterá en un gran problema contigo.  
**Q**. Lo hará.  
**S.** Te amo nenita hermosa.  
**Q**. Te amo más mi cielo.

Días después en el ginecólogo...

**Dr**. Lista señora Pierce?  
**B. **Sí...  
**S. **Es niño!  
**Q.** Guarda silencio Santana...  
**Dr**. Jejejeje acaso es adivina señora López? Señora Brittany, felicidades usted tendrá un varoncito.  
**B. **Dios mío (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S. **Lo sabía, lo sabía!**  
****Q.** Felicidades Britt.  
**S. **3 varones en la familia, Devon, Skylar y?  
**B. **Chandler... Chandler Pierce (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Es perfecto...  
**S.** _Sé que no será Chandler Pierce... Será Chandler Puckerman (pensó)_

De vuelta al departamento.

**S**. Necesito hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo.  
**Q**. A quién?  
**S.** Más tarde te lo diré... Confía en mí ok? Distrae a Britt.  
**Q**. Ok.

En su habitación.

**P.** Santana! Qué gusto escucharte, estás mejor?**  
****S.** Mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar… Puck, te hablo porque necesito decirte algo.  
**P.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Brittany tendrá un varón.  
**P.** En serio? Qué buena noticia.  
**S.** Lo es, pero antes que nada quiero preguntarte una cosa, sigues enamorado de ella?  
**P.** Sí.  
**S.** Entonces es el momento en el que debes de demostrarle que eres todo un hombre, no solamente puedes recuperar a tu novia si no puedes tener a un hermoso hijo… Sé que no será biológicamente tuyo, pero créeme que puedes llegar a amarlo como si lo fuera, te lo digo por experiencia, amo a Skylar con todo mi ser...  
**P**. No sé San...  
**S**. Ella también te ama, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, si quieres ser feliz y por fin sentar cabeza este es el momento.  
**P.** Tienes razón, amo a Brittany y quiero ser el padre de su hijo, de todos sus hijos  
**S.** Hablarás con ella?  
**P.** En este mismo momento voy para allá.  
**S.** Genial, estamos en mi departamento, te espero.  
**P.** OK te veo en un rato.

Minutos después el joven se presentó en la puerta del departamento de Santana, Brittany estaba muy sorprendido de verlo ahí, el chico le pidió hablar con ella y fueron directamente al departamento de la chica de ojos azules para hacerlo.

**Q.** Qué fue todo eso?  
**S. **Si todo sale bien nos iremos a vivir a tu casa más pronto de lo que crees, porque Brittany ya no estará sola.  
**Q**. Se van a reconciliar?  
**S.** Eso espero.  
**Q**. Qué emoción, ojalá que sí.  
**S.** Todos merecemos ser felices de una vez por todas.  
**Q**. Tienes razón, espero que muy pronto Sam también encuentre a la persona ideal para él.  
**S.** Eso sí está muy difícil, él toda la vida será un mujeriego.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Qué te parece si aprovechamos que los niños están tomando su siesta y vamos a...?  
**Q**. Vamos, vamos...

Esa noche la latina estaba teniendo una pesadilla, la rubia lo pudo notar ya que estaba bastante inquieta.

**Q.** Amor, despierta, despierta!  
**S. **Qué pasa?  
**Q.** Estabas teniendo una pesadilla… Recuerdas de qué se trataba?  
**S. **No muy bien... Pero papá estaba en ella.  
**Q.** Te golpeaba?  
**S. **No, él estaba en una cama de hospital.  
**Q.** Qué raro... Quieres llamarle?  
**S. **No, solo fue un mal sueño y nada más, abrázame.  
**Q.** Sí bebé.

Al día siguiente las chicas comprobaron que su amiga Brittany se había reconciliado con Puckerman, lo constataron al notar que el chico había pasado la noche en su departamento, las dos están muy felices por ella.

Quinn y Brittany se fueron juntas al trabajo, Santana se ocupó de llevar a Elise al jardín de niños en compañía de Skylar para más tarde llevarlo a su terapia.

En la pastelería...

**Q**. Pues estoy muy feliz por ti, me da gusto que por fin ese cabeza hueca haya comprendido las cosas y no le importe que tú vayas a tener un bebé de otro chico.  
**B.** Me dijo que no era de otro chico que era de él y que lo amará tanto como yo... Voy a formar mi propia familia Q, eso me hace muy feliz.  
**Q.** Te creo... Sabes algo? A pesar de que Santana y yo ya somos una familia con nuestros hijos, me gustaría que fuera algo ya sabes más oficial.  
**B.** Acaso?  
**Q.** Sí Britt, en estos días le pediré a Santana que sea mi esposa.  
**B. **Woooow qué buena noticia, yo te ayudo a organizar todo.  
**Q. **Te lo agradezco, la noche en que ella me lo iba pedir eché todo a perder, así que de alguna manera quiero recrear ese momento que ya tenía preparado para mí.  
**B.** Quieres pedírselo en el restaurante?  
**Q**. Sí, finalmente el restaurante es muy importante para las dos, aquí nos volvimos a encontrar después de tantos años, y aquí concebimos a nuestra hija, así que aquí le pediré que comience una vida a mi lado oficialmente hasta que la muerte nos separe.  
**B. **Harás muy feliz a Santana.  
**Q.** No tanto como ella me hace feliz a mí, por fin seré su esposa, lo seré. (enorme sonrisa)

* * *

**_Gracias por sus comentarios y por continuar leyendo esta historia, les prometí que a partir de este capítulo todo iba a ser amor y así será._**

**_Sugerencias sobre lo que les gustaría para el próximo capítulo serán tomadas en cuenta, tomé en cuenta la sugerencia de la fisioterapeuta de Santana, espero les haya agradado, recuerden que falta poco para el final._**

**_Gracias por los comentarios hechos en mi nueva historia, saben que el recibirlos hace que mi mente funcione mejor jajaja y la inspiración se presente, se que he abandonado "Playa Sayu" pero la verdad al no recibir muchos comentarios hizo que no me inspirara, no se preocupen quienes la leen, la terminaré aunque no sé cuando._**

**_Perdón por los errores le dicto a mi celular y según yo cuando edito el capítulo en Word me fijo en los errores jajaja y luego me doy cuenta de que no los corregí todos, gracias por leer._**


	29. Más fuerte que nunca

**_Volví con una actualización, de las últimas de esta historia._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 29. Más fuerte que nunca.**

**S.** Ya es tiempo de que comiences a probar papillas mi pedacito de cielo.  
**Sk**. Daaahhh.  
**S. **Sí mi bebito hermoso, para que cada día estés más sano.  
**Q.** Qué tanto haces mi amor?  
**S. **Tu hijo y yo estamos teniendo una conversación bastante seria.  
**Q.** Jajajaj ah sí? Y de qué charlan?  
**S. **De que ya es momento de que comience a probar comida sólida.**  
****Q.** Eso es verdad.  
**S. **Ya te vas al trabajo?  
**Q.** Sí bebé, primero dejaré a burbujita al jardín de niños y de ahí me voy directo al restaurante.  
**S. **Te voy a extrañar.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.  
**S. **Supongo que Rachel no ha de tardar para irnos a la terapia de Sky y luego irnos a la mía.  
**Q.** No me gusta que pases más tiempo con Rachel que conmigo. (puchero)  
**S. **Ni a mí, pero no te preocupes mi amor, según la bruja de Sue en unos días podré volver al trabajo.  
**Q.** Ojalá, la oficina nos espera. (guiñándole un ojo)  
**S. **Mmm qué rico (besando su cuello)  
**Q.** No hagas eso... Tengo que irme.  
**S. **Un poquito mi amor (pellizcándole el trasero)**  
****Q.** Jajaja basta Santana.  
**S. **Ok, ok jejeje pero más tarde te haré ver estrellas.  
**Q.** Todos los días me haces ver estrellas y no es necesario que me hagas el amor para lograrlo.  
**S. **Te amo como no te imaginas Quinn.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti Santana.

La pareja se acercó para besarse tiernamente por varios minutos.

**Q.** Me voy, es decir, nos vamos.  
**S.** Ok, deja me despido de Elise.

Más tarde en la rehabilitación de Santana.

**Sue**. Aumentaré el peso bolsas de arena, estoy segura que podrás con el.  
**S.** Ok...  
**Sue**. Lo sabía, ahora haz 3 series de 8.  
**S**. Y con eso termino por hoy?  
**Sue.** Claro que no.  
**S**. Demonios...  
**Sue**. Quieres volver al trabajo o no?  
**S.** Ya sabe que sí.  
**Sue**. Entonces cállate y hazlo.  
**S.** Lo haré, lo haré.

Luego de la rehabilitación de Santana, fueron a recoger a la pequeña Elise al jardín de niños para regresar a casa.

**R.** Y cuándo piensan mudarse a la casa de Quinn?  
**S. **No lo sé, creo que primero tengo que hablar con servicios sociales para ver si no hay algún problema por el cambio de residencia.  
**R. **Y seguiré siendo su niñera?  
**S. **Muy a mi pesar sí, aún te necesitamos.  
**R. **Qué simpática eh.  
**S.** Lo soy (sonriendo)  
**R.** Uy sí (rodando los ojos) Y qué harás con este departamento?  
**S. **Aún no lo sé, la verdad es que me dolerá como no te imaginas irme de aquí porque me costó bastante el comprarlo, fue mucho esfuerzo.  
**R. **Ya lo creo.  
**S. **Voy a ducharme, quiero prepararle la cena a mi mujer.  
**R. **Vas a cocinar?  
**S. **Sí, hoy me siento muy motivada, además necesito hacerlo he estado mucho tiempo alejada de lo que amo hacer.  
**R.** Yo te puedo ayudar.  
**S. **Sí, con los niños.  
**R. **Mmmm.

En cuanto la latina comenzó a sacar los utensilios que ocuparía para hacer la cena, sintió que una ola de energía recorría todo su cuerpo.

Cuando empezó a utilizar los ingredientes para la cena, sintió que la magia volvía a todo su ser y empezó a cocinar.

**E.** Huele rico mami!  
**S.** En serio?  
**E.** Sí yo quiero.  
**S.** Aún no está lista la cena mi amor, un ratito más.  
**E.** Ok...  
**R.** Espero que hayas cocinado bastante, porque quiero mi porción para llevar.  
**S.** Jajajaja no te preocupes, estoy preparando bastante para todos.  
**R.** Qué bien.

Santana se sentía como pez en el agua, no sólo por el hecho de que era la primera vez luego de tanto tiempo que cocinaba nuevamente, sino porque cada ingrediente que agregaba a la comida, lo hacía pensando en el gran amor que le tenía a su novia.

**S. **Listo jejeje hasta alcancé a hacer un postre.  
**E. **Ya cenamos?  
**S. **No amor, vamos a esperar a que llegue tu mami.  
**E. **Le llamo para decirle que no tarde?  
**S. **No amor, es una sorpresa.  
**E. **Bueno.

Por fin la rubia llegó a casa.  
**  
****E**. Mami, mami, llegaste!  
**Q**. Jejeje hola mi amor, cómo te portaste?  
**E.** Muy bien.  
**R.** Más o menos.  
**E. **Yo porté bien, siempre bien.  
**Q.** Qué rico huele.  
**E. **Mami tiene una sorpresa.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S.** Hola amor (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q**. Cocinaste?  
**S.** Jejeje sí.**  
****Q**. Woooow.  
**R.** Bueno chicas yo me retiro, ya llevo mi porción de comida, ustedes necesitan estar en familia.  
**S. **Gracias Rach.  
**R. **No es nada.

Cuando Rachel se fue.

**S. **Ven amor, toma asiento, tú también burbujita.  
**E.** Quiero comer.  
**S.** Sí amor.  
**Q**. Acercaré a Skylar.

Cuando estaban en la mesa.

**S.** Estoy bastante nerviosa, no sé cómo haya quedado, espero no decepcionarlas.  
**Q**. No lo creo...

En cuanto Quinn comió el primer bocado sintió que flotaba.

**Q**. Dios mío (cerrando los ojos)  
**E.** Me gusta, me gusta.  
**S.** Amor?  
**Q**. Santana mi amor, esto está delicioso, wooow no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba tu comida, bebé no has perdido tu toque para nada.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. Sí amor, no tengo palabras para describir el placer que siento al comer esto.  
**S.** No sabes lo feliz que me siento, ya me hacía falta cocinar.  
**Q.** Lo sé bebé.  
**E.** Le doy a Sky?  
**S.** No hija, para él tengo comida especial para bebé.  
**E.** Ohhh.

Ese momento familiar fue perfecto, las chicas estaban aprendiendo nuevamente a convivir juntas y se sentían tan bien al saber que ahora sí eran una verdadera familia.

Más tarde en su dormitorio...

**Q.** Siempre me has hecho comidas espectaculares mi amor, también cuando no teníamos ni un quinto, te las ingeniabas para que la comida que me dabas no fuera tan mala después de todo.  
**S. **Ni me lo recuerdes, era horrible no tener dinero para darte de comer.  
**Q.** Lo horrible era que tú comieras las sobras de los clientes.  
**S.** Era eso o enfermarme, por fortuna ninguno de los clientes tenía una enfermedad porque jamás me contagié de nada.  
**Q**. Lo siento tanto mi amor.  
**S.** Ya no recuerdes eso, por fortuna nuestro destino cambió por completo y ahora nos podemos dar el lujo de comer lo que se nos antoje.**  
****Q**. Y tú y tus hermanos siguen haciendo esa labor altruista de llevarles comida a los habitantes del barrio donde solíamos vivir.  
**S.** Es solo para agradecerle a la vida lo mucho que nos ha dado.  
**Q**. Es verdad.  
**S.** Momentos como este a tu lado y con nuestros hijos hacen que todo lo que pasamos haya valido la pena.  
**Q**. Lo sé pero aun así daría lo que fuera porque Bambi estuviera con nosotras.  
**S.** Ya sería una pre-adolescente. (suspirando)  
**Q.** Te imaginas? jajaja dios! Empezaríamos a preocuparnos por sus novios.  
**S. **O novias.  
**Q.** Cierto.  
**S. **Si fuera parecida a ti, lo más seguro es que estaría rodeada de pretendientes de ambos sexos.  
**Q.** Tú no te quedas atrás, creo que desde que estamos juntas siempre has tenido más pretendientes hombres que yo.  
**S**. No me lo recuerdes (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q**. Pero sin duda le hablaríamos de sexo para que no pasara por lo mismo que nosotras.  
**S.** Lo haríamos, aunque si le pasara jamás le daríamos la espalda como nuestros padres a nosotras.  
**Q**. Es verdad.  
**S**. Aunque eso jamás pasará.  
**Q**. Pero tenemos a Elise.  
**S.** Cierto y en cuanto cumpla 10 años la encerraré en el ático para que nadie se le acerque ni la mancille.  
**Q.** Jajajaja Santana!  
**S. **Nuestra hija es hermosa, imagínate en unos años más, se pondrá más que hermosa y yo no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie me la toque.  
**Q.** La verdad? Ni yo, pero eso no lo podremos evitar.  
**S. **Por fortuna solo tiene 3 años así que solo quiero disfrutar su infancia y nada más.  
**Q.** Lo haremos y la de nuestro Sky.  
**S. **Ese pedacito de cielo nos ayudará a espantarle los pretendientes a nuestra hija, te lo aseguro.  
**Q.** Jajajaja... Te amo Santana.  
**S. **Te amo más Quinnie, mucho más (besándola)  
**Q.** _Pronto serás mía ante la ley mi amor. _(pensó)

Los días continuaron pasando, la visita de la trabajadora social se llegó, Quinn aún no había salido al restaurante así que estuvo presente en la visita.

**X**. Estoy sumamente impresionada por el avance que ha tenido el pequeño, se ve bastante saludable y lo mejor es que escucha casi a la perfección.**  
****S**. Sí, el doctor nos dijo que en unos años lo podremos someter a una cirugía para que ya no dependa de los audífonos.  
**X.** Entonces la idea sobre la adopción del pequeño no ha cambiado?  
**S. **En lo absoluto.  
**Q.** No, por el contrario, queremos ser sus madres ante la ley lo más pronto posible.  
**X. **Usted también?  
**Q. **Sí, Santana y yo tenemos una relación desde que teníamos 16 años, hemos tenido nuestros altibajos pero al final las dos sabemos que queremos estar juntas para toda la vida, así que si Skylar es hijo de mi novia, también quiero que sea mío.  
**X.** Lo entiendo, pero debo decirles que para lograr eso es necesario que ustedes dos estén legalmente casadas.  
**Q.** Lo sabemos señorita trabajadora social, cuánto tiempo más cree que se tarde la adopción de Skylar?**  
****X**. Con este nuevo informe que le llevaré a mis superiores, no creo que tarde mucho oficializar el trámite, así que si están dispuestas a ser sus madres, es mejor que se casen lo antes posible.  
**S**. Jejeje ok.  
**X**. Me retiro señoras, por cierto, excelente pastel señora Santana.  
**S. **Gracias.

La trabajadora social salió.

**S. **Skylar se quedará con nosotras ahora estoy 95% segura de eso.  
**Q.** Yo también amor, _y yo me aseguraré del otro 5%_ (pensó)

Ese día más tarde en el restaurante.

**T.** En serio ya va a regresar?  
**Q**. Sí Tina, el próximo Lunes regresa, aunque su fisioterapeuta aún no la da de alta, aceptó el que ella regresara a trabajar.  
**T.** Qué buena noticia.  
**Q.** Así que necesito que me ayuden para que ese mismo día yo le pida matrimonio.  
**T. **Es una excelente idea, no te preocupes todos te ayudaremos, ya tienes el anillo?  
**Q.** Sí hace días Brittany me acompañó a comprarlo.  
**T. **Por fin se casarán.  
**Q.** Sí Tina y ahora nada ni nadie lo impedirá.  
**T. **Genial.

El lunes por la mañana.

**S. **Anda burbujita.  
**E.** No encuentro mis colores mami los necesito, no puedo dibujar.**  
****S.** Ay mi amor, se nos hará tarde, sabes que hoy regreso a trabajar mi cielo.  
**E.** Aquí están!  
**S.** Échalos a tu mochila, anda ya vámonos.  
**Q**. Mi amor, guardaste la leche de Skylar?  
**S.** Sí bebé, todo está en la pañalera.  
**Q.** Ok entonces vámonos.  
**E. **Y Rachel?  
**S. **Llegará al restaurante mi amor.  
**E. **Ahhh.

Luego de llevar a su hija al jardín de niños, las chicas fueron al restaurante, Santana se sorprendió mucho cuando todos sus amigos y los demás empleados estaban presentes en el momento de su llegada.

**Bl**. Bienvenida hermanita.  
**S.** Chicos...  
**B.** Por fin en casa.  
**S. **Sí, por fin...  
**Sam.** Y todos juntos otra vez.**  
****S.** Y así será para siempre.  
**T.** No sabes lo mucho que nos has hecho falta.  
**S.** Y ustedes a mí.  
**Su.** Vamos a brindar por tu regreso Santana.  
**S.** Ok.**  
****Q**. Hay jugo para mi?  
**Su**. Por supuesto Quinn.  
**Q.** Gracias Sugar.

En cuanto la latina entró a la cocina, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas por la emoción, el restaurante significaba mucho para ella y para sus hermanos, pero el poder regresar a hacer lo que más le gustaba en la vida, no tenía precio.

Así que comenzó a trabajar como si fuera el día de la inauguración del restaurante.

En la pastelería…

**B**. Es momento Quinn, le diré a Santana que me ayude con un pastel sin saber que es el que ustedes comerán, mientras que tú, Blaine y Tina trabajan en su cena.**  
****Q**. Ok, Rachel se llevará a los niños a casa, Sam los acompañará.  
**B.** Ok iré por mi hermana.

Más tarde.

**S.** No entiendo por qué a esta hora tenemos que hacer este pastel, el restaurante casi cierra y la pastelería ya está cerrada.  
**B. **Santana, cuántas veces te debo de repetir que es un pedido que me encargaron para mañana a primera hora? Con esta panza me es prácticamente imposible trabajar al ritmo de antes, mejor dime que no me quieres ayudar y lo entenderé.  
**S. **Tranquila, tranquila, veo que esas hormonas ya están comenzando a hacer estragos en ti, sabes que te ayudo de todo corazón, no hagas que mi sobrino favorito se sienta mal.  
**B. **Entonces deja de quejarte y trabaja.  
**S. **Ok Sue.  
**B. **Cómo me llamaste?  
**S. **Susan, tu segundo nombre es Susan, ya no lo recuerdas jejeje?  
**B. **Muy graciosa.

Cuando el pastel estaba terminado, Santana cruzó la puerta que daba hasta el restaurante, notó que ya habían cerrado, pero le resultó extraño ver que en un privado había todavía un centro de mesa encendido.

Cuando se acercó, se sorprendió ver a su novia en la mesa.

**S.** Amor?  
**Q**. Hola (sonriendo)  
**S.** Qué haces aquí?  
**Q**. Pues... Quise darte tu bienvenida personalizada.  
**S.** Ohhh jejeje.  
**Q**. Toma asiento.  
**S.** Ok.

Sugar se acercó para servir el vino.  
**  
****S.** Wooow esta reserva es deliciosa.  
**Q**. Lo es.  
**S.** Tomarás?  
**Q**. Solo un pequeño sorbo para celebrar tu regreso.  
**S.** Pero pequeño eh.  
**Q**. Jejeje sí amor no te preocupes.

Rory y Sugar se acercaron con la entrada de la cena.  
**  
****S.** Y esto?  
**Q**. Parte de tu bienvenida.  
**S.** Jejeje maravilloso.**  
****Q**. Espero que te guste.

Santana probó la cena.

**S.** Delicioso, muy rico, siento el sazón de Blaine y...**  
****Q**. Uno nuevo?  
**S.** Sí, es de alguno de los cocineros?  
**Q**. Nope, es mío.  
**S.** Jejejeje qué buena broma mi amor.**  
****Q**. No es broma San, estoy hablando en serio, te dije que algún día te cocinaría, y lo estoy cumpliendo.  
**S.** No lo puedo creer, esto es muy bueno.  
**Q**. También te dije que mis habilidades culinarias habían mejorado.  
**S.** Pues... Wooow, me gusta y mucho.**  
****Q**. Me halagas bebé y espera a probar el siguiente platillo, me ayudó Tina pero casi lo hice yo solita.  
**S.** Jejeje interesante.

Terminaron de cenar mientras charlaban de todo un poco, Santana seguía con la adrenalina a tope luego de haber terminado su primer día de trabajo, pero sólo era el inicio de lo que venía.

**Q.** Hace casi 3 años eché a perder un maravilloso momento que tenías preparado para mí por mis estúpidos celos.  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q**. Nunca dejé que me explicaras lo que había pasado ese día y siempre me he culpado por eso... Pero ahora precisamente por eso y porque te amo quiero pedirte algo muy importante.

La rubia tomó su bolso y sacó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo rojo.  
**  
****Q**. Cuando me pediste por primera vez ser tu novia, algo me decía que sería para siempre y por eso no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar, hoy casi 14 años después me doy cuenta de que así será, estaremos juntas para siempre porque nuestro amor es más fuerte que nunca.

Quinn se levantó de su silla para colocarse sobre una de sus rodillas y lentamente fue abriendo el estuche de terciopelo.

**Q**. Santana, amor de mi vida, me darías la dicha de aceptar ser mi esposa y hacerme la mujer más feliz sobre del universo?

Santana estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**S.** Por supuesto que sí Quinn... Quiero ser te esposa para toda la vida.  
**Q**. Mi amor!

Bastante nerviosa y aun temblando, Quinn colocó el anillo sobre el dedo de su ahora prometida.

**Q**. Serás mi esposa!  
**S**. Lo seré bebé, lo seré!

Sus labios no resistieron ni un segundo más en estar separados, se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor, ternura y pasión, estaban más enamoradas que nunca.

**S**. Cuándo preparaste todo esto?  
**Q**. Cuando volvimos de Oregon le confesé a Brittany que quería ser tu esposa, así que ella me ayudó a escoger el anillo y los demás a preparar todo esto.  
**S.** Cómo puede ser posible que no me haya dado cuenta de nada?  
**Q.** Fui exageradamente cuidadosa.  
**S. **Ya lo creo.  
**Su**. El postre llegó.**  
****Q.** Fabuloso.  
**S. **Un momento... Es el pastel con el que le ayudé a Brittany!  
**Q.** Lo es, sabía que te habría encantado participar en algo para todo esto y finalmente lo hiciste mi amor, preparaste nuestro primer postre como futuras esposas.  
**S**. Jejeje súper.  
**Su**. Eso quiere decir que sí se casarán?  
**S. **Lo haremos Sugar, Quinn y yo nos vamos a casar! (enorme sonrisa)  
**Su. **Chicos, aceptó, ya pueden salir.

Blaine, Tina, Brittany y Rory salieron a brindar por el nuevo compromiso.

**Q.** Soy tuya Santana, solo tuya.  
**S. **Lo sé mi cielo y yo soy tuya también.

Un poco tarde regresaron a casa.

**Q.** Hola, perdón por llegar tan tarde.  
**R. **No se preocupen.  
**Sam.** Todo salió bien?  
**S.** Así fue (mostrándoles su anillo)  
**R**. Felicidades chicas.  
**Q**. Gracias.  
**Sam**. Supongo que querrán continuar festejando en la alcoba, no se preocupen sus hijos están profundamente dormidos y Rachel y yo nos retiramos a descansar.  
**S. **Jajaja ok, gracias por cuidar de nuestros hijos.  
**R. **No es nada, nos vemos mañana.  
**Q. **Bye.

Rachel y Sam salieron.

**S.** Entonces vamos a la alcoba como dijo Sam?  
**Q**. Obviamente.

En tiempo récord, la ropa voló por toda la habitación, las chicas estaban desesperadas por sentirse.  
**  
****S**. Ahhh mi Quinn, siempre te sientes tan bien...  
**Q**. Ahhh más amor, quiero más...  
**S.** Haré el amor contigo toda la vida, soy tan afortunada.  
**Q**. Lo somos bebé, pero ahora deja de hablar y solo síguemelo haciendo por favor.  
**S.** Mmmm sí mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se despertó al notar la ausencia de su prometida en la cama.

**Q**. Santana?  
**S.** Ya voy!

Santana entró a la habitación.

**S.** Lo siento amor, Sky despertó para su mamila de la mañana y tuve que preparársela, aproveché para hacerte el desayuno.**  
****Q**. Mmm ahora que soy tu prometida tendré más privilegios?  
**S.** Los tendrás bebé. (picoteando sus labios)

Las chicas comenzaron a desayunar en la cama, había una charola sin destapar y Quinn no se pudo quedar con la curiosidad, así que la destapó.

**Q.** San?  
**S. **Cuando mi propuesta de matrimonio no salió como yo quería, estaba decidida a vender el anillo ya que estaba muy enojada porque tú no me habías dejado explicarte lo que había pasado, pero por más que traté no pude hacerlo, siempre había algo que me lo impedía y ahora por fin sé el motivo por el cual no lo hice.

La latina tomó aire.

**S**. No lo hice porque en el fondo siempre supe que este anillo era para ti y para nadie más, mi corazón esperaba para entregártelo y hoy por fin se llegó ese día, este anillo te pertenece desde el momento en que lo vi y ahora quiero entregártelo para por fin sellar este compromiso de amor que nos tenemos.

Santana tomó el anillo y lo colocó sobre el dedo de la rubia.

**Q**. Es hermoso, es infinitamente hermoso.  
**S.** Combina perfecto con tus ojos amor.  
**Q**. Las dos tenemos anillos (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Y próximamente tendremos los de boda.  
**Q**. Qué emoción, nos vamos a casar!  
**S.** Jejeje lo haremos.**  
****Q**. Tenemos que empezar a planear la boda, y lo tenemos que hacer ya porque quiero que Skylar también sea mi hijo.  
**S.** Entonces hay que contratar a alguien que nos ayude con la planeación.  
**Q.** Pregúntale a Mercedes, ella ha de conocer a alguien.  
**S.** Sí, pero del banquete nuestro restaurante se encargará, esa tarea es para Tina Cohen-Chang.  
**Q.** Se sentirá muy feliz por eso.  
**S. **Ya lo creo.

Así que las chicas comenzaron con la planeación de su boda, todo parecía marchar muy bien hasta que cierto día Olivia se presentó en el restaurante.  
**  
****O**. No me iré de aquí hasta verla! (gritando)  
**Su**. Por favor sal de aquí.  
**B.** Qué pasa?  
**O.** Quiero ver a mi novia y la quiero ver ahora!  
**B. **Tu novia?  
**O. **Sí, Santana López.  
**B. **Ella no es tu novia por dios.  
**O. **Quiero verla y si no le llaman haré un gran escándalo.  
**Su.** Iré por Santana.  
**B. **Hey tú, acompáñame a la oficina.

Mientras Brittany y Olivia se dirigían a la oficina, Sugar fue por Santana.

**S.** Y qué demonios quiere?  
**Su**. Hablar con su novia (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Maldita sea.

En la oficina Quinn, Rachel y Skylar se encontraban ahí.

**Q.** Qué diablos haces aquí?  
**O.** Vengo a hablar con mi chica.  
**B. **Estaba haciendo un escándalo por eso la traje para acá.  
**S. **Qué quieres Olivia?**  
****O.** Mi amor!

Olivia se acercó a Santana e intentó besarla, pero la latina logró esquivarla.

**S. **No hagas eso.**  
****O.** Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?  
**S. **Qué haces aquí?  
**O.** Eh intentado comunicarme contigo para decirte algo muy importante.  
**S.** Olivia, la última vez que hablamos te dejé muy claro que no quería volver a saber de ti.  
**O.** Pues aunque no quieras lo tendrás qué hacer.  
**S. **No, sal de aquí ahora mismo.  
**O.** Vine por esto.

Olivia abrió su bolso y sacó una prueba de embarazo.

**O.** Tu hija, tendrá un hermano Santana, estoy embarazada de tu bebé.  
**S. **Qué?  
**B. **Vámonos Rachel, ellas necesitan hablar.  
**R. **No, aquí nos quedamos.**  
****B. **Rachel...  
**R. **Ok.  
**Q. **Embarazada?  
**O. **Sí, la última vez que Santana y yo estuvimos juntas tuvo consecuencias.  
**S.** Eso no es verdad, por dios Olivia es el recurso más tonto que se te pudo haber ocurrido para intentar chantajearme, sabes que no estás embarazada de mí, ya deja de ver tantas telenovelas por dios!  
**O**. La prueba casera muestra todo lo contrario, estoy esperando a tu bebé, necesito dinero para ir al médico, para comprar las vitaminas prenatales, ya no podré trabajar y el alquiler...  
**S.** Con que de eso se trata eh? Quieres seguir sacándome dinero.**  
****O**. No sé de lo que hablas.  
**S.** Olivia desde que comenzamos a acostarnos siempre me estuviste pidiendo dinero o regalos costosos y yo te los di, qué casualidad que justo ahora que te pedí que te alejaras de mi estés embarazada no?**  
****O**. Es la verdad!  
**S.** Ah sí? Bueno ahora mismo mandaré a comprar otra prueba de embarazo y te meterás a ese baño y juntas veremos el resultado, Sugar!  
**Su**. Dime Santana.  
**S. **Ve a comprar una prueba de embarazo.  
**Su**. Una qué? OK.  
**O.** No haré eso, estoy segura de mi embarazo.  
**S. **Pero yo no! Así que lo haremos.  
**O.** No puedes obligarme, te harás responsable de este bebé quieras o no.

Olivia muy enojada salió de ahí.

**S. **Maldita mentirosa... Sólo quiere sacarme dinero.**  
****Q.** Y si no es así? Si realmente está embarazada?  
**S. **Entonces no es mío.  
**Q.** Una vez más vas a negar a un hijo?  
**S. **Amor!  
**Q.** Lo siento es que...  
**S. **No nena ella no está embarazada, yo no puedo embarazar a nadie más que a ti, de hecho podría asegurar que en estos momentos la que está embarazada eres tú con tanto sexo que hemos tenido.  
**Q.** No es momento para bromas Santana.  
**S. **Lo siento Quinn, pero es que es verdad, por alguna extraña razón yo sólo puedo tener hijos contigo, con Dani y Hanna tuve también un montón de sexo sin protección y ellas jamás se embarazaron y tampoco se cuidaban mucho que digamos.  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Créeme amor, confía en mí, ella no está embarazada, siempre me cuidé con ella.  
**Q**. Pero la última vez? Dijiste que no recordabas todo lo que pasó esa noche.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que me haya acostado con ella, apenas si podía estar de pie, esa noche tomé varias pastillas... Quinn no me dejes. (angustiada)  
**Q**. Nadie habló de dejarte, Santana yo te amo y estamos planeando nuestra boda... Sí esa chica dice la verdad lo averiguaremos y si no... Me va a conocer.  
**S. **Oh, oh.

A la salida del restaurante...

_Hey tú...__  
_  
**O.** Qué?  
**R. **Así que estás esperando un hijo de Santana?**  
****O. **No es tu asunto.  
**R. **Lo sé, pero yo te podría ayudar con eso.  
**O. **Ah sí y cómo?  
**R. **Fácil, haciendo que Santana se case contigo.  
**O. **No me digas.  
**R. **Hablo en serio.**  
****O. **Y por qué harías eso?  
**R. **Porque esa tipa me debe una.  
**O. **En serio? Y por qué trabajas para ella?  
**R**. No has oído el dicho de: es mejor tener al enemigo cerca?  
**O.** Ohh (sonriendo)  
**R. **Te interesa o no?  
**O. **Dame tu teléfono, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué platicar.

Más tarde.

**B. **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Santana, tú eres la única mujer a la que ha logrado embarazar y dos veces.  
**Q. **Pero todo puede pasar, además ella es una chica muy joven y saben que cuando las mujeres son más jóvenes es más fácil que se embaracen.  
**S.** Ay Q... (negando con la cabeza)  
**Q.** Además no me gusta para nada la idea de que mi hija tenga un hermano de una tipa que sólo quiere tu dinero, no sé si eso afecte en la adopción de Skylar.  
**S.** Demonios, es verdad.  
**B.** Tienen que obligar a esa chica a que se haga los exámenes pertinentes y si resulta que está embarazada entonces sométanla a una prueba de ADN.  
**Q.** Sabes que eso no es bueno para la salud de un bebé que aún está en el vientre.  
**S.** Pues esta vez no me importa, necesito saber si esa mujer lleva a mi hijo.  
**B.** Y tenemos que hacerlo antes de que se lo ocurra irse a acostar con cualquier tipo para que le haga el milagrito y lo haga pasar como tu bebé.  
**S. **Si no es que ya lo hizo.  
**Q.** Por qué nunca nos salen las cosas bien Santana? (puchero)  
**S.** No digas eso amor, yo sé que ese bebé no es mío y tú y yo nos vamos a casar pase lo que pase.

Los siguientes días Santana intentó comunicarse con Olivia pero le fue imposible ya que la chica tenía apagado su teléfono, fue varias veces hasta su departamento y no la encontró, Sam le platicó que había dejado de ir a trabajar.

Cierto día en casa de Santana.

**E. **Qué guardas?  
**R. **Me asustaste Elise.  
**E**. Lo siento, qué guardas en tu bolso?  
**R**. Nada.  
**E.** Yo vi que guardabas algo.  
**R.** Es solo mi cartera Elise, mira.  
**E. **Ohhh me gusta tu cartera.  
**R. **Te regalaré una igual.  
**E. **Yupi.  
**S. **Listo Rachel ya vamos a dejarte a tu departamento.  
**R. **Ok, nos vemos mañana Elise.  
**E. **Bye Rach, te quiero mucho (abrazando sus piernas)  
**R. **Y yo a ti burbujita.  
**E. **Jejeje.

Mientras iban de camino al departamento de Rachel...

**R**. Santana, ahora que Olivia ya no está en el bar, deberías regresar algunos días a supervisarlo.  
**S.** Ya lo había pensado pero no quiero dejar sola a Q con los niños.  
**R.** Qué exagerada eres, solo sería por algunas horas.  
**S. **Bueno tal vez el viernes lo haga.  
**R. **Muy bien yo te acompaño, quiero divertirme un poco.  
**S.** Te hace falta.

Días después.

**R.** Necesitamos hablar, tenemos que planear algo para que Santana se quede contigo.  
**O.** En serio?  
**R. **Sí, ven a verme a mi departamento para platicar, te veo en 2 horas.  
**O. **Ok, dame tu dirección.

En el departamento de Rachel.

**R. **Pasa.  
**O. **Gracias, así que ya has pensado algo?  
**R.** Sí, vamos a la sala...  
**O**. Ok.  
**R.** Sé por Santana que te has estado escondiendo de ella.  
**O.** Y qué más puedo hacer? De seguro quiere que me haga otra prueba de embarazo o algo así.  
**R.** Háztela.  
**O**. Mmmmm.  
**R**. Estás embarazada sí o no?  
**O**. Creí estarlo, pero cuando me hice una prueba salió negativa, mientras estuve recuperándome del accidente tuve relaciones sexuales con un compañero de la universidad, no tuve mi periodo y me imaginé lo peor, pero luego vino y supe que no lo estaba.  
**R.** A ver, a ver, o sea que en dado caso que estuvieras embarazada no sería de Santana?  
**O**. No, la última vez que me acosté con ella fue antes del accidente.  
**R.** Y el día que fue a tu departamento a buscarte?  
**O. **Sólo le hice sexo oral, estaba tan drogada que no me pudo hacer nada y de inmediato se quedó dormida, necesito un bebé pero de ella y lo necesito ya, no puedo permitir que un negocio tan jugoso se me vaya de las manos.  
**R. **Mmmmm pues para lograr eso necesitas acostarte con Santana.  
**O. **Lo sé.  
**R. **Tengo una idea, tendrás que ir el viernes al bar de los chicos.  
**O. **Me correrán de inmediato.  
**R. **Confía en mí, nadie notará tú presencia.

El viernes.

**S.** Ven conmigo nalgona.**  
****Q**. Jajaja Santana!  
**S.** Sólo digo la verdad (acariciando su trasero) Anda, acompáñame.  
**Q**. Pero y los niños?  
**S.** Encárgaselos a Brittany y Puck.**  
****Q**. Pero Brittany apenas si puede con su alma.  
**S. **Sóloserán un par de horas.  
**Q**. No amor, me quedo en casa.  
**S.** Pero yo quería bailar un rato contigo.**  
****Q**. Ahhh es eso.  
**S.** Jajaja necesitamos salir una noche, te amo (besándola)  
**Q**. Te amo más.  
**S.** Te llamaré ok.**  
****Q**. Ok.

Santana llegó al bar y estuvo cobrando y sirviendo algunos tragos.

**Sam**. Hermana, todo bien?  
**S. **Sí Sammy.  
**Sam.** Ya casi cerramos, ok?  
**S.** Muy bien.

Mientras tanto.

**R**. Olivia ya tengo todo preparado, ven para acá, te meteré por la puerta trasera.  
**O**. Ok.

En la puerta trasera.

**R.** Ve directo a la oficina, yo le daré la bebida a Santana y cuando se sienta extraña la mandaré a la oficina, ahí te aprovechas ok?  
**O.** Ok…

De vuelta al bar.

**S.** Estuvo de locos.  
**Sam.** Por fortuna siempre está así... Espera deja contesto esta llamada.  
**S.** Ok.  
**R.** Chicos listo?  
**S. **Dónde diablos te metiste? Pensé que nos ayudarías.  
**R.** Te estaba ayudando aunque no lo creas.**  
****S**. Mmmm, sí como no.  
**R.** Ten, acompáñame a brindar.  
**S. **Y esto?  
**R. **Por tu regreso.  
**S. **Pues salud.  
**Sam.** Rachel, listo.  
**R.** Ok.  
**S. **Listo qué?  
**Sam.** Llevaré a Rachel a su casa.  
**S.** Mmmm ya veo.  
**R. **Ayyy olvidé mi bolso en la oficina, puedes traérmelo Santana? Yo no tengo llave de ahí.**  
S**. Que vaya Sam.  
**Sam.** Lo siento iré a calentar el motor de mi auto.  
**S.** Ok, ok.

La latina entró a la oficina.

**O.** Por fin llegas mi amor.  
**S. **Olivia? Qué haces aquí?  
**O.** Esperándote (acercándose)  
**S. **Qué? Para qué?  
**O.** Voy a darte la mejor cogida de tu vida.  
**S**. No seas ridícula Olivia, sabes que no me voy a acostar contigo.  
**O**. Aunque no lo quieras lo harás.  
**S.** Ah sí?**  
****O**. No sientes que se te pone duro?  
**S.** Te sientes bien?  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Amor...  
**O**. Qué bueno que llegaste Quinn, como verás Santana y yo hemos seguido viéndonos y eso es porque ella me sigue deseando igual o más que el primer día.  
**S.** Eso no es verdad.  
**O**. Lo es, además vamos a tener un bebé.  
**S.** Cuál bebé ni que nada.  
**O**. Acéptalo, además sabes que conmigo has tenido los mejores orgasmos de tu vida.  
**S.** Claro que no.

De pronto la pantalla de la oficina se encendió y se comenzó a reproducir un video de Olivia y Rachel en la sala del departamento de ésta última, las 3 chicas le pusieron atención.

**O.** Qué demonios es eso?  
**R. **Es la prueba que Santana y Quinn necesitaban para estar convencidas de que tú estabas mintiendo con respecto a ese embarazo.  
**S.** Perra, jamás nos acostamos esa noche, lo sabía, ves mi amor? No te engañé del todo con ésta mujer.  
**O**. Maldita, me tendiste una trampa, eres una traidora.  
**R.** No iba a permitir que te burlaras de ellas.  
**O.** Dijiste que Santana te debía una.  
**R. **Pero no es verdad, quien les hizo muchas cosas horribles a ellas dos fui yo.  
**O**. Y me engañaste, hiciste que confiara en ti, por qué lo hiciste?  
**R.** Porque yo solía ser como tú y sólo quise darte una lección para que no siguieras por el mismo camino, créeme si sigues así terminarás muy mal.  
**O.** Son unas idiotas.  
**Q.** No, aquí la única idiota eres tú.

Quinn se acercó a la chica y sin pensarlo le plantó dos fuertes bofetadas que la tumbaron al piso.

**S**. Ya, ya mi amor, no te ensucies las manos con ésta. (sosteniéndola)  
**O**. Te voy a demandar!  
**Sam.** Ni lo intentes niña, tenemos este video en nuestras manos donde claramente muestra que quieres engañar a mi hermana con un bebé inexistente solo para sacarle dinero, eso es estafa, si no quieres pasar un buen rato en la sombra, es mejor que jamás vuelvas a acercarte a ellas dos.  
**O.** Los odio malditos, púdranse todos.

Olivia salió llorando de coraje y sobándose sus mejillas.

**S.** Rachel?  
**R.** Lo sé y lo siento, no pude decirles nada de mi plan, solo a Sam, él me ayudó.**  
****S.** Y tú por qué estás aquí bebé?**  
****Q**. Sam me llamó, me dijo que viniera a recogerte porque tu auto había fallado.  
**S**. Entonces ustedes dos planearon todo?  
**Sam.** Sí, Rachel me platicó de sus sospechas y decidimos desenmascarar a esa chiquilla.  
**R.** El otro día tomé prestado el reloj de pared con el que Quinn grabó a Hunter y lo llevé a mi departamento, por poco y Elise me descubre.  
**S.** Jejeje esa niña es muy curiosa.  
**R.** Lo sé... Le dije a Olivia que te echaría en una bebida la misma pastilla que te puse cuando concibieron a Elise, obviamente no puse nada pero por si las dudas te di esa bebida para en dado caso de que Olivia estuviera viendo de lejos, no sospechara nada.  
**Q.** Wooow no lo puedo creer, por qué nos ayudaste?  
**R. **Porque realmente he cambiado, ya no soy la misma chica que las hizo sufrir tanto todo por mi propio beneficio, ustedes me dieron trabajo y he aprendido a amar a sus hijos, son mis amigas y las quiero.  
**S.** Jejejeje estoy impactada, no sé qué decirte, gracias Rachel.  
**Q.** Sí, muchas gracias.  
**R. **No es nada.  
**S. **Así que la ayudaste Sammy?  
**Sam.** Sí, fue bastante entretenido hacerlo.  
**Q**. Ustedes han estado pasado mucho tiempo juntos, no?  
**Sam.** Sí.  
**S.** Oh por dios! (boca muy abierta) Se están acostado, ustedes dos están teniendo relaciones sexuales.  
**Q**. En serio?

Los chicos solo se sonrojaron.

**S**. Guácala que asco iugh, vámonos Quinnie, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que estos dos harán en cuanto salgamos de aquí.  
**Q**. Jajajaja vámonos, gracias Rach.  
**R.** De nada.

Las Quinntana regresaron a su departamento no sin antes recoger a sus hijos.

**S. **Tan hermosos mis angelitos.  
**Q.** Lo son (abrazándola)  
**S. **Pasa algo?**  
****Q**. No, sólo estoy aliviada de que todo por fin se haya aclarado.  
**S.** Y quién diría que todo gracias a la hobbit.**  
****Q**. Jejeje lo sé.  
**S.** Ahora sí nada nos impide ser felices.  
**Q**. Nada mi amor.

Judy regresó a Los Ángeles, así que Quinn sabía que era el momento indicado para hablar con su madre sobre su compromiso con Santana y sobre que tendría que mudarse de casa.

**Q**. Bienvenida mamá.  
**J. **Gracias Quinnie, me lo pasé muy bien con mis hermanas.  
**Q.** Me da gusto.  
**J**. Y Elise?  
**Q**. En casa con Santana.  
**J. **Qué tienes en tu dedo?  
**Q.** Jejeje mi anillo de compromiso mamá.  
**J. **Te vas a casar?  
**Q.** Sí mamá, hace semanas se lo pedí a Santana y me dijo que sí, este es el anillo que ella me iba a dar hace casi 3 años.  
**J. **Ohhh.  
**Q.** Mamá sé que jamás te ha caído bien mi prometida y sé que tampoco apruebas nuestra relación, pero me digas lo que me digas no voy a cambiar de parecer y me casaré con ella.  
**J. **Quinnie, no me voy a oponer, han pasado ya muchos años desde que comenzaste tu relación con Santana y a pesar de todo, ustedes siguen muy enamoradas, siempre me he sentido responsable por la muerte de mi primer nieta, si yo no te hubiera dado la espalda, ella estaría con nosotras y tú jamás habrías pasado por el infierno del alcoholismo, desafortunadamente no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es apoyarte incondicionalmente y ayudarte en lo que me pidas para tu boda.  
**Q. **Muchas gracias mamá, lo que me dices es lo que siempre he esperado de ti, tu apoyo.  
**J. **Siempre lo tendrás hija.  
**Q.** Hay algo más de lo que te quiero hablar, Santana y yo vamos a adoptar a un bebé, de hecho ya tiene meses viviendo con Santana y él me ve como su madre, su nombre es Skylar y lo adoro.  
**J. **Otro nieto? Quiero conocerlo!  
**Q.** Jejeje lo harás mamá... Santana insiste en que vivamos en su departamento pero sabemos que los niños necesitan un espacio más grande, así que en cuanto nos casemos viviremos en esta casa.  
**J. **Lo imaginé.  
**Q.** Mamá, verás...  
**J. **No tienes nada qué decirme Quinnie, lo entiendo, me mudaré.**  
****Q.** No estás molesta?  
**J. **No hija, vas a formar tu propia familia y sé que el casado casa quiere.  
**Q.** Jejeje, no te preocupes por nada, te compraré un lindo departamento.  
**J. **Gracias hija... Y cuándo conoceré a mi nieto?  
**Q.** Mañana mismo.

Con el paso de los días, solo quedaban algunos detalles por terminar para tener todo listo para la boda, Sue prácticamente había dado de alta a Santana y la rutina de la latina había vuelto a ser como antes.

**T. **Bueno como ustedes me dejaron a cargo del menú para su boda y luego de haber hecho algunos inventos para combinar ciertos sabores, por fin tengo los tres platillos que a mi juicio son los mejores, Blaine me estuvo supervisando y él está de acuerdo conmigo.  
**Q**. Qué emoción.  
**B.** También quiero que escojan el sabor del pastel.  
**T. **Vengan a degustarlos.  
**S. **Ay no sé Tina, la verdad es que amanecí con algo de asco y no se me ha quitado.  
**T. **Estás embarazada?  
**S. **Ja ja jaaaa qué chistosa.  
**B. **La única embarazada aquí soy yo, espero alcanzar a estar presente en la boda.  
**Q**. Tienes que estarlo, eres nuestra madrina de anillos.  
**B.** Lo haré, mi Chandler tendrá que esperar unos días más para nacer.  
**T.** Anda vengan a probar el menú.  
**Q.** Vamos.

Las chicas quedaron fascinadas con el menú que Tina les presentó y las dos se inclinaron por el mismo.

**T.** Muy bien entonces este es, el banquete me quedará delicioso.  
**B.** Ahora vamos a que escojan el sabor del pastel.  
**S. **Ay no sé, me siento mal en serio.  
**Q.** No te me puedes enfermar a días de la boda mi amor.  
**B. **Santana, aun conservas la prueba de embarazo que le pediste a Sugar que comprara para Olivia?  
**S. **Sí, creo que se quedó en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Quinn en la oficina.  
**B. **La vamos a necesitar.  
**S. **Muy graciosa Brittany, sabes que no puedo estar embarazada.  
**B. **Ya sé que no, pero no es para ti, es para Quinn.  
**Q.** Para mí?  
**B. **Santana se siente mal y algo me dice que tú eres la culpable de eso, se han estado cuidando?**  
****S**. Pues yo no porque Quinn está tomando anticonceptivos.  
**Q**. Así es.  
**B.** Anda Q ve al baño.  
**Q.** Estás exagerando Brittany.

La chica de ojos verdes muy a su pesar fue al baño con la prueba de embarazo.

Cuando pasó el tiempo necesario...

**B. **Veamos.  
**Q. **No estoy... Oh cielos (ojos muy abiertos)  
**S. **Positiva?  
**B. **Lo sabía, tenías razón Santana, solo puedes embarazar a Quinn y lo hiciste una vez más.  
**S.** Jajajaj Dios mío, otro bebé, otro bebé Quinnie.  
**Q**. Pero cómo? Me he cuidado y...  
**S.** Y a mis soldaditos ningún anticonceptivo para mujer los detiene.  
**B.** Santana! (arrugando la nariz)  
**S. **Vamos al doctor mi amor, tenemos que estar seguras.  
**B.** Felicidades chicas.  
**S.** Anda Q, vamos.  
**Q**. Con lo de la boda ni si quiera recordaba que no había tenido mi periodo (mueca)

En el doctor...

**Dr**. La prueba rápida de embarazo es positiva señoras.  
**S. **Jejeje voy a ser mamá otra vez.  
**Dr**. Si desea confirmar el embarazo, le puedo practicar una ecografía transvaginal en este momento.  
**Q.** Hagámoslo, quiero estar segura.

Luego de algunos minutos.

**Dr**. Pues aquí está su bebé, por el tamaño puedo decirles que tiene aproximadamente 7 semanas de gestación.  
**S. **Wooow mi bebé.**  
****Q.** Otro bebé.  
**S. **Sí mi amor, nuestra familia sigue creciendo.

Cuando salieron de con el médico, la rubia estaba muy seria.

**S. **Qué pasa mi amor? Acaso no estás feliz por nuestro bebé?**  
****Q.** No lo sé.  
**S. **Quéeeee?  
**Q.** Se suponía que esta vez seríamos tú y yo las que decidiríamos estar juntas porque así lo queríamos no porque una nueva vida nos obligue a hacerlo, esta vez no quería que hubiera un embarazo de por medio. (puchero)  
**S**. Amor, las cosas que nos pasan son siempre por algo, hemos estado teniendo más sexo que nunca, sabes que podría haber algún riesgo, además siempre he querido tener otro hijo contigo, quiero que este embarazo sea distinto, quiero estar contigo desde este momento hasta que des a luz, con Bambi no pude hacerlo, ni con Elise por mis dudas.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, si estoy embarazada otra vez es por algo, éste nuevo bebé es un fruto más de nuestro enorme amor.  
**S**. Lo es... Te lo dije, yo solo puedo embarazarte a ti.  
**Q.** Jajaja es cierto.  
**S. **Mmmm ahora te cuidaré más que nunca, Elise se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Lo sé... Te amo mi amor.  
**S. **Te amo más.  
**Q.** Por fortuna el doctor no nos prohibió las relaciones sexuales.  
**S.** Pues aprovechemos el tiempo antes de que esa pancita se ponga enorme.  
**Q**. Jajaja vamos... No sabes cómo deseo que me penetres muy fuerte.  
**S. **Qué rico...

Al día siguiente.

**B. **Y?  
**Q. **Serás tía otra vez Brittany.  
**B. **Jajaja sí, estaba segura, mi Chandler tendrá otro primo más.  
**S. **Será niña.  
**Q.** Ay amor aún no lo sabemos, es muy pronto para eso.  
**S. **Lo sé pero estoy muy segura que será niña, yo solo hago niñas (guiñándole un ojo)  
**B. **Pues hagamos apuestas.  
**R. **Apuestas de qué?  
**Sam.** Sí de qué?  
**Q.** Santana y yo seremos mamás otra vez.  
**R. **En serio? Fabuloso!  
**Sam**. Wooow ustedes dos van muy rápido, aún no se casan y ya tienen 3 hijos.  
**S**. Cierra la boca.  
**R**. Entonces por qué es la apuesta?  
**B**. Por el sexo del bebé.  
**Sam.** Niño, es niño.  
**R**. Mmmmm yo digo que es niña.**  
****B**. Sí niña.  
**Q**. Pues yo digo que niño.  
**S.** Eso lo sabremos en un par de meses.  
**B.** Me voy a descansar, si sigo aquí no llegaré a la boda.  
**S. **Tendrás qué hacerlo ya te lo dije.  
**B. **Lo haré, por cierto no estoy de acuerdo con que hayan aplazado su luna de miel por mi culpa.  
**Q.** Queremos estar presentes en el nacimiento de Chandler, además solo serán dos semanas y ya.  
**S. **Sí, después nos desquitaremos jejeje esa luna de miel será épica, y tú debes de cuidar muy bien de mis hijos eh.  
**R. **Lo haré, además Judy estará conmigo todo el tiempo (rodando los ojos)  
**Q. **En 3 días nos casamos Santana.  
**S.** Lo sé, por fin mi gran sueño se cumplirá. (sonriendo)  
**Q**. Nuestro gran sueño. (sonriendo también)

De regreso a su departamento.

**S.** Ven Quinie, acompáñame a la habitación de Elise.**  
Q**. Ok.

En la habitación.

**S.** Cuando te fuiste del departamento con mi hija, borré tu nombre de la pared.**  
Q**. Lo sé.  
**S.** Y no debí de haberlo hecho, pero ya conoces lo impulsiva que soy, en fin es el momento de volverlo a poner.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Sí y el de Skylar porque sé que él será nuestro hijo legalmente, además en unos meses pondremos también el de nuestro nuevo bebé.**  
Q**. Ay amor… Pero los nuevos inquilinos los borrarán en cuanto lleguen.  
**S.** No creo que tu madre borre nuestros nombres.**  
Q**. Mamá?  
**S.** Sí bebé, creo que tu madre estaría muy cómoda viviendo aquí, además es muy buena abuela con Skylar y sé que le será de mucha ayuda a Brittany.  
**Q**. Ay amor, te adoro. (besándola)  
**S.** Y yo a ti mi vida, entonces pintamos tu nombre y el de Sky?  
**Q**. Hagámoslo.  
**S.** Ya quiero que se llegue el día en que pongamos el de nuestro otro bebé.  
**Q**. Yo también mi amor, yo también.

_**QUINN+SANTANA+BAMBI+ELISE+SKYLAR+…**_

* * *

_**Se asustaron con Rachel? Jejeje no podía seguirla haciendo perversa, ella realmente cambió y para bien, ah y tendrá su final feliz como todos.**_

_**El asunto de Olivia por fin está cerrado, no más drama con ella.**_

_**Les agradó el nuevo bebé?**_

_**El próximo capítulo es el de la boda, alguna sugerencia para eso?**_

_**Como les dije, ya es de las últimas actualizaciones de la historia y serán de amor total.**_

_**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.**_

_**Perdón por los errores.**_

_**P.D. Y resulta que ya nació el hijo de Naya luego de 10 años de embarazo jajaja, es raro que no lo haya dado a conocer de inmediato, pero supongo que tendrá sus razones, ahora a esperar otros 15 años para que nos muestre una foto de él jejejeje**_.


	30. La Boda, el Nacimiento y la Decisión

**_Por fin luego de varias semanas, le traigo un enorme capítulo, espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 30. La Boda, el nacimiento y la decisión.  
**  
A unos cuantos días de la boda...

**Q.** Estoy muy cansada, tengo muchísimo sueño y realmente necesito dormir mínimo 10 horas.  
**S.** Es por el embarazo verdad?  
**Q**. Definitivamente, tú sabes que los embarazos en mí me provocan síntomas realmente extraños.  
**S.** No creo que sean tan extraños mi amor, recuerdo que a Brittany le sucedía lo mismo al inicio de su embarazo.  
**Q. **Hablando de Brittany, le dije que ya no fuera a la pastelería, está prácticamente en sus últimos días para que dé a luz y no puede esforzarse más, porque las dos queremos que ella esté presente en nuestra boda.  
**S**. Es lo mejor, ella adora está ahí, pero por su salud es mejor que ya se vaya descansar.**  
****Q**. En cuanto lleguemos a casa, es lo primero que quiero hacer… Irme a descansar.  
**S.** Mi amor si el venir a la oficina te agota mucho, sería mejor que te quedaras trabajando en casa.**  
****Q**. Y dejarte sola? Para nada.  
**S.** Jajajaj esos celos Quinn Fabray.  
**Q**. No son celos, simplemente ya no quiero separarme de ti jamás.  
**S.** Ni yo amor (picoteando sus labios)  
**E. **Ya llegamos?  
**S. **Falta poco.  
**E.** Sky huele feo.**  
****Q**. Jejeje llegando a casa tu mami le cambiará el pañal.  
**S.** Yo?**  
****Q**. Sí amor, ya te lo dije, estoy muy cansada.

En el departamento...  
**  
****Q**. Ayyyy por fin, voy a ir a quitarme esto y ponerme algo más cómodo.  
**S.** Ok yo le cambiaré el pañal a Skylar.  
**E.** Yo veo.  
**S**. Segura?  
**E**. Sí.

En la habitación de Elise.

**E**. Huele feo mami, Skylar hace popó muy apestoso.  
**S.** Jajaja te lo dije mi princesa, que no sería muy agradable oler lo que éste precioso saca de este pequeño cuerpo, verdad mi gordito? Mi pedacito de cielo hermoso, como te amo mi chiquito, pronto seré tu mami para siempre, me escuchas mi amor?  
**Sk**. Daaaaahhh.  
**S. **Jejeje sabía que me escuchabas mi amor, eres una hermosura de bebé, te amo mi pedacito de cielo (besándolo) Listo, ahora vamos a la sala a descansar.

En la sala...

**E.** Ya no me amas?  
**S.** Qué?  
**E. **Tú le dices cosas bonitas a Sky y lo besas, a mí no (puchero)  
**S**. No Burbujita, no pienses eso yo te amo como no te imaginas, eres mi bebita y siempre lo serás, sólo que Sky es un poquito más pequeño que tú y él necesita de cariños especiales.  
**E**. No me gusta.  
**S**. No? Pero dijiste que querías tener un hermanito, apoco ya cambiaste de parecer?  
**E**. No sé. (alzando sus hombros)  
**S.** Jajaja ay amor.  
**Q**. Pasa algo?  
**S.** Nuestra hijita está celosa de Sky, dice que ya no la amo.**  
****Q**. Eso no es verdad Elise, bien sabes que tu mamá te adora.  
**E.** Me cargas mami?  
**S.** Ok chiquita, ayúdame con Skylar mi amor.  
**Q**. Ven aquí preciosura. (tomando al bebé)  
**E.** Soy una bebé.  
**S.** Lo eres (cargándola)**  
****Q**. Santana...  
**S.** Ella siempre será mi bebé, así tenga 45 años, Elise siempre será mi bebita. (acariciando la espalda de la niña)  
**Q**. Jejeje ay Santana, nunca vas a cambiar.  
**S.** Jamás Quinnie.  
**Q**. Bueno, le prepararé su mamila a Skylar ya para que vaya a dormir.  
**S.** Gracias amor, yo me quedaré aquí con ésta burbujita.  
**E. **Tengo sueño.  
**S.** Ya duerme mi amor.  
**E. **Te amo mami.  
**S. **Te amo más hija.

Más tarde en la habitación...

**S. **Cuándo crees que sea conveniente que le digamos a Elise que tendrá otro hermanito?  
**Q.** Pues... Creo que después de la boda cuando ya estemos en nuestra casa.  
**S. **Cierto...  
**Q. **Amor voy a dormir, de verdad estoy muy cansada.  
**S**. Jejeje ok dejaremos esta charla para mañana... Pero antes déjame darle las buenas noches a mi bebé.  
**Q**. Ok amor.

La latina se puso el nivel del vientre de Quinn, subió la blusa de su pijama y comenzó a acariciárselo.

**S.** Hola mi nenita hermosa jejeje porque sé que eres una niña, buenas noches mi princesa, pórtate bien con tu mami mira que ya se siente mal, jejeje te voy a cuidar siempre mi amor, siempre, siempre (besó el vientre)**  
****Q**. Estás tan segura de que será niña, ni siquiera lo sabemos  
**S.** Ya te lo dije Q, yo sólo hago niñas.  
**Q**. Jejejeje ok... Sinceramente lo único que quiero es que mi bebé nazca sano, su sexo realmente no me importa, además ya tenemos una niña y un niño ya lo que venga será maravilloso.  
**S.** Lo será... Podemos tener otro bebé cuando nazca éste?  
**Q**. No lo creo.  
**S.** Siempre he soñado con una familia grande, fui hija única y eso me afectó horrible, así que creo que cuatro bebés son un muy buen número.**  
****Q**. Yo no lo creo, tres es suficiente.  
**S.** Ok, ok.  
**Q**. Buenas noches mi amor, descansa.  
**S.** Ven aquí (abrazándola)

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Amor?  
**Q**. Mmmm?  
**S.** Desde hace 10 minutos la alarma del reloj está sonando, no te piensas levantar?**  
****Q**. No tengo ganas amor.  
**S.** Te sientes mal? Si quieres podemos ir al doctor.  
**Q.** Es sólo cansancio mi amor, hemos estado trabajando demasiado, además el estrés de los últimos meses ha estado a tope.  
**S.** Ok duerme, iré a alistar a Elise para llevarla al jardín de niños, llevaré conmigo a Skylar, me llamas si se te ofrece algo.**  
****Q**. Sí amor.

La latina llamó a Rachel.

**S.** Hey Rach, te marco para avisarte que no hay necesidad que vayas al restaurante a cuidar de los niños, Quinn no se siente bien y me voy a quedar con ella a acompañarla, le avisaré a Tina para que se haga cargo del restaurante el día de hoy, solamente te pido de favor que recojas a Elise a la salida de su escuela.  
**R.** Ok Santana.  
**S. **Gracias.

Cuando la latina regresó al departamento...

**S. **Nena?  
**Q. **Estoy bañándome.  
**S. **Ok, iré preparando tu desayuno.  
**Q. **Gracias amor.

Más tarde.

**S. **Te sientes mejor?  
**Q. **Más o menos, hace rato vomité, odio las náuseas.  
**S. **Crees que puedas desayunar?  
**Q. **Lo intentaré... Hey Sky ya desayunaste?  
**Sk.** Brbr Daahhh.  
**Q. **Ahhh qué interesante jejeje.  
**S. **Sí, desayunó con Elise, ten amor, come algo.  
**Q. **Gracias.

En cuanto la rubia probó el primer bocado lo escupió en una servilleta.

**S.** Nena?**  
****Q**. Tengo mucho asco. (mueca)  
**S.** Tienes que comer...

Las chicas cruzaron miradas, entonces Quinn comenzó a sentirse bastante asustada por la situación tan parecida que estaba sucediendo en ese momento a la de hace años cuando estaba embarazada de Elise y la latina trató de golpearla porque no quería comer.

**S.** Tranquilízate mi amor, no me tengas miedo, sabes que jamás me atrevería a volverte a poner la mano encima.

Quinn no aguantó y se puso a llorar.

**S.** Perdóname (abrazándola) Ven vamos a la habitación.

La morena tomó a Skylar en uno de sus brazos y con el otro abrazó a su prometida.

Ya en la habitación colocó a Sky en la cama y ayudó a Quinn a acostarse.

**Q**. Son las hormonas bebé.  
**S.** Lo sé (limpiándole las lágrimas) pero ya te lo dije, jamás te volveré a poner una mano encima, esa Santana ya no existe y la que está aquí frente a ti te ama con todo su corazón y lo único que quiere es protegerte toda la vida, llamaré al doctor para ver qué te puedo dar para que se te pasen esos ascos.  
**Q**. También te amo Santana.  
**S.** Lo sé, ahora vuelvo le llamaré al doctor, está bien si te dejo a Sky?  
**Q**. Sí amor aquí lo cuido.  
**S.** Ok.

Cuando Santana salió de la habitación no pudo controlar algunas lágrimas.

**S.** Este embarazo será diferente Q... Te lo prometí.

Más tarde.

**S.** Te sientes mejor?**  
****Q**. Sí amor.  
**S.** Voy a llevar a Sky a su cuna, ya está dormido.  
**Q**. Eres la mejor esposa del mundo.  
**S.** Jejeje aún no nos casamos amor.  
**Q**. Pero ya eres mi esposa, lo has sido desde siempre, te lo aseguro.**  
****S.** Tienes razón, tú y yo nos hemos pertenecido desde que teníamos 16 años cuando aceptaste ser mi novia.  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Duerme un poco amor, te hará bien.  
**Q**. Ok amor.

Al día siguiente Santana llevó a Quinn con el médico, la rubia le dijo que no era necesario pero la latina quería que todo estuviera en orden y no quería poner en peligro ni a su prometida ni a su bebé.

Por fortuna el embarazo marchaba muy bien, el doctor les dijo que todos los achaques que estaba sufriendo la rubia eran los normales del embarazo.

Las chicas fueron a escoger sus vestidos de novia, estaban bastante emocionadas.

**R.** Todos están preciosos, si por mí fuera yo me compraría este, lástima que no tenga novio.  
**S. **Y Sam?  
**R. **Él no es mi novio Santana.  
**S. **Entonces nada más tienen sexo ocasional?**  
****R. **Ese no es tu asunto.  
**S.** Lo sé, lo sé...**  
****B.** Si sólo estás teniendo sexo con Sam y no aspiras a tener algo más con él está bien, pero si tu deseo es formalizar algo con él, es mejor que se lo digas de una vez, te lo digo por experiencia, Sam no es de noviazgos.  
**S.** No, él es un golfo, ha tenido muchísimas amantes incluso cuando estaba con Brittany.  
**R.** Vaya... Como hablan "bien" de él y eso que es su hermano, si no lo fuera…  
**S.** Precisamente porque es nuestro hermano es que lo conocemos, Sam tiene muchísimas virtudes, pero tiene unos defectos horribles, y uno de ellos es que le encantan las mujeres.  
**Q**. Bueno chicas, tal vez Sam ya esté cansado de todo eso y esté listo para sentar cabeza y formalizar algo, no lo creen?  
**S.** Pues hasta no verlo no creerlo, pero aún así Rachel no te hagas muchas ilusiones con él.  
**R.** No lo he hecho, cambiemos de tema, ya escogieron su vestido?  
**Q.** Yo ya, estoy esperando que me indiquen que ya puedo probármelo.  
**S. **Te verás hermosa, hasta con un costal de papas encima te verías hermosa.  
**Q.** Jejejeje te amo nena.  
**S. **Mucho? (tomándola de la cintura)  
**Q. **No tienes idea de cuánto.  
**S**. Y si me das un besito para darme un poco de idea?  
**Q**. Ok...

Justo antes de que Quinn besara a Santana…

**R**. En serio? No pueden estar separadas ni cinco segundos?  
**S.** Rachel... Estamos enamoradas, sumamente enamoradas, necesito de los labios de Quinn para sobrevivir.  
**R.** Por dios (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Jajajaja.

Después de varias horas en la tienda de novias, finalmente las chicas escogieron su vestido,

**Q.** Espero no subir mucho de peso para el día de nuestra boda, o de lo contrario el vestido no me quedará.  
**S. **Pues la verdad ni parece que estés embarazada, si no es porque el doctor nos ha mostrado a nuestro bebé, te aseguro que nadie tendría la menor idea de tu estado, ni yo.  
**Q.** Jejeje sólo espera unos cuantos meses y éste bebé será enorme junto con mi barriga.  
**S.** Qué emoción.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más...

Cierto día por la noche cuando las chicas estaban a punto de irse a dormir.

**S.** No puedo creerlo, en dos días por fin nos casaremos.  
**Q**. Yo también estoy muy emocionada.  
**S.** Acabo de recibir un mensaje del señor Shue para confirmarme que vendrá a nuestra boda.**  
****Q**. Bien sabes que él siempre nos acompaña a todo lo que lo invitamos.  
**S.** Jejeje cierto.  
**Q**. Amor?  
**S.** Dime Quinnie.**  
****Q**. De verdad no quieres invitar a tus padres a nuestra boda? Sería fabuloso que tu familia estuviera presente, no lo crees?  
**S.** Amor, mi familia estará presente, estarán mis hermanos, mis sobrinos y mis hijos, ésa es la familia que realmente me importa que asista.  
**Q**. Pues sí mi amor, pero tus padres son tus padres y eso aunque quieras no lo podrás cambiar nunca de tu vida.  
**S.** Tal vez no pueda cambiar el hecho de que ellos me hayan dado la vida, pero eso no significa que yo los quiera en ella.  
**Q.** Amor...  
**S. **Quinn, dime una cosa, si tu padre aún estuviera con vida lo invitarías a nuestra boda?  
**Q. **No.  
**S.** Lo ves? Yo no quiero a Maribel en nuestra boda porque cuando decidió tener otra vida yo no estuve entre sus planes, ella también decidió que ya no quería tener una hija como yo y se fue sin darme una sola explicación, y papá… papá siempre me ha aborrecido y se ha avergonzado de mí, imagínate si lo invito a la boda, lo más probable es que me rompería la invitación en mi cara y me diría una y mil veces el asco que le doy, además no quiero que estén cerca de mis hijos.  
**Q.** OK mi cielo, voy a apoyar tu decisión y ya no volveré a tocar el tema.  
**S.** Gracias nena (picoteando sus labios)**  
****Q**. Qué rico beso.  
**S.** Jejeje sí.  
**Q**. Quiero más.  
**S.** Ven aquí señora Fabray.**  
****Q**. Pronto seré López.  
**S.** Lo serás.

Entre besos y caricias las chicas se dirigieron hasta su habitación.

**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q**. Sí, me siento mejor.  
**S.** Ok, siendo así... (sonrisa coqueta)  
**Q**. Te deseo.  
**S.** En serio?**  
****Q**. No tienes idea de cuánto.

La rubia aventó a la latina a la cama, luego se puso a horcajadas sobre ella.

**Q**. Te adoro.

Quinn besó apasionadamente a su prometida, los besos se extendieron hasta la mandíbula de la chica para luego llegar a su cuello, la chica de ojos verdes succionó una y otra vez esa parte del cuerpo de Santana, luego llevó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la pijama de su prometida hasta llegar al límite del sostén, para su fortuna la morena llevaba un sostén con broche delantero, así que en un solo movimiento lo desabrochó para dejar sus enormes senos al aire.

**Q**. Hermosos, son preciosos...  
**S.** Te gustan?  
**Q**. Mucho, adoro tus senos.

Lentamente llevó sus manos hasta los senos de su prometida y los empezó a acariciar lentamente, pasó una y otra vez el pulgar por los pezones hasta que se pusieron erectos.

**Q**. Mmmm me encanta cuando se ponen así.  
**S.** Cómetelos Quinnie.**  
****Q**. Jejeje desesperada?  
**S.** No sabes cuánto.  
**Q**. Te amo.

Quinn agachó su cabeza para llevar su boca hasta uno de los pezones de su prometida, los chasqueó varias veces con su lengua y luego lo fue envolviendo con sus labios para succionarlo delicadamente mientras una de sus manos se hacía cargo del otro pezón.

**S**. Mmmm mi Quinnie... (acariciándole el trasero)  
**Q**. Me fascinas Santana...

La rubia se trasladó hasta el otro pezón para emular lo que había estado haciendo con el primero, posteriormente ayudó a Santana a deshacerse de su blusa para dejarla desnuda de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Haciendo un camino húmedo con su lengua, la chica de ojos verdes recorrió desde el pecho de Santana hasta su ombligo, estuvo jugando con él por algunos segundos hasta que llegó al dobladillo de su pantalón del pijama y lentamente lo comenzó a bajar.

**Q.** Veamos qué sorpresa me tienes preparada.  
**S.** Jajajaja.

Quinn se deshizo de esa parte de la ropa de Santana junto con su ropa interior para dejar libre su miembro el cual ya comenzaba a endurecerse.

**Q**. Creo que necesitas poquita estimulación para que se ponga como me gusta.  
**S.** Te aseguro que está a punto de ponerse así.  
**Q**. Veamos...

La chica de ojos verdes tomó entre sus manos al miembro de Santana, lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo y a tirar de él sin apartar la mirada de su prometida.

Con respiraciones entrecortadas, la latina comenzó a sentir esa sensación en sus testículos y rápidamente tenía ya una gran erección.

**Q.** Mmmm tal y como me gusta, es tan grande y grueso.  
**S.** Sigue haciendo eso.  
**Q**. Tengo una mejor idea.

Quinn besó la cabeza del pene de Santana y luego lentamente con su lengua comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo.

**S.** Mmmm mi Quinnie (cerrando sus ojos)  
**Q**. Te gusta la sensación?  
**S.** Me encanta mi amor, por favor no pares.  
**Q**. No lo haré bebé.

La rubia continuó lamiendo el miembro de su prometida, hasta que lo introdujo en su boca para chuparlo y succionarlo con fervor.

**S.** Eres tan sexy mi amor, cuando haces eso, siento que me pongo más dura.**  
****Q**. Mmmm sí mi cielo, estás muy dura y sabes delicioso...

Quinn metió una vez más el pene de la latina en su boca o al menos lo que le cabía ya que no quería que le provocara alguna sensación de ahogamiento.

**S.** Me voy a venir!  
**Q**. No bebé aún no... Aún no.

La chica de ojos verdes rodeó lamiendo con su lengua varias veces la punta del pene de Santana.

**S.** Ven aquí Quinnie.  
**Q**. Jejeje ok.

Quinn se acercó a su prometida para darle un apasionado beso, Santana no perdió la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca de la rubia y jugar con ella.

Después cambió de posición con su prometida para ahora estar ella en la cima, lentamente llevó su mano hasta el interior de la pijama de la rubia para tocar su vagina.

**S.** Mmmm mojadísima.  
**Q**. Es inevitable mi amor.

Sin perder el tiempo Santana rápidamente le quitó la ropa a la rubia, le encantaba verla completamente desnuda.

**S.** Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi totalmente desnuda, fue un sueño hecho realidad.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Sí, eres preciosa y cada día te deseo más.  
**Q**. Me encanta que me digas eso.

Lentamente la latina separó las piernas de Quinn para admirar la belleza de su vagina, llevó su dedo índice a través de toda la raja húmeda de su prometida y luego lo acercó hasta la entrada de su vagina.

**S.** Sale mucho lubricante, me fascina ver eso...

Así que acercó su rostro hasta el centro de la rubia para chuparlo muy despacio.

**Q**. Mmmmm Santana.  
**S.** La exquisitez de tu sabor, siempre está presente, me fascina probarte.  
**Q**. Ahhhh.

Con la lengua le hizo bastantes caricias al clítoris de la chica de ojos verdes, succionó los labios vaginales de su prometida y después introdujo el dedo medio a la vagina de Quinn mientras continuaba jugando con su clítoris.

**Q**. Síiiii, mmmm San...

La morena también introdujo su lengua en la vagina de Quinn, con sus manos rodeó las caderas de su prometida para acercarla más hasta su rostro, simplemente no podía dejar de saborearla.

**Q. **Ah ah ah... Santana mmmm me voy a... Dios sí! Ahhhhhh!

Quinn arqueó su espalda ante la deliciosa sensación de su orgasmo.

**S.** Te gustó?  
**Q**. Y me lo preguntas? Amor sabes que siempre me regalas los orgasmos más deliciosos.  
**S.** Me gusta que me lo digas jejejeje.  
**Q**. Te amo... Sigues excitada?  
**S.** Mucho más... Mírame.**  
****Q**. Mmmm tan duro... **  
****S.** Te gustaría tenerlo dentro de ti?

Santana rozó la punta de su pene a través de toda la raja de Quinn, también lo hizo en su clítoris, la rubia se retorcía de placer.

**Q**. Estoy muy sensible Santana, espera un poquito.  
**S.** Mmm pero quiero estar dentro de ti (puchero)  
**Q**. Jejeje ok pero voy a montarte.  
**S.** Wanky!

Ahora la rubia estaba en la cima de Santana, tomó el pene duro de la latina y lentamente lo fue llevando hasta su entrada hasta que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

**S.** Diablos Quinn mmmm.  
**Q**. Ahhhh tan grande!  
**S.** Te duele?**  
****Q**. No, estoy bien sólo necesito adaptarme a tu tamaño mmmm.  
**S.** Qué rico culo tienes (amasándolo)  
**Q**. Es tuyo...

Y fue entonces cuando la rubia comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, a la latina le fascinaba ver la cara de placer de su prometida cuando ella estaba a cargo, también le encantaba ver cómo su pene desaparecía dentro de la vagina de su mujer.

**S**. Así mi vida mmmm qué rico te mueves.  
**Q**. Te gusta cómo te monto?  
**S.** Dios sí! Hazlo más rápido!  
**Q**. Así? (moviéndose más)  
**S**. Mmmm sí amor... (tocándole los senos)  
**Q**. Ah ahh, ahhhh.

La rubia se inclinó para besar a su prometida, Santana aprovechó para separar las nalgas de Quinn y amasarlas sensualmente.

**Q**. Quieres meter un dedo?  
**S.** Me dejas?  
**Q**. Sí, hazlo amor.

La latina metió en la boca de su prometida uno de sus dedos para que ésta lo chupara, luego lo llevó directamente hacia su trasero para introducirlo en su orificio.

**Q**. Ahhhh!  
**S.** No dejes de moverte mi amor.  
**Q**. Mmmm ah, ah, ah!

Minutos después y luego de muchos besos apasionados y de movimientos de cadera sin cesar las chicas tuvieron un gran orgasmo, la rubia se desplomó encima de su prometida.

**S.** Fue muy bueno...  
**Q**. Siempre son muy buenos.  
**S.** Ay mi Quinnie... Estar así contigo es algo que no cambio por nada, me fascina la manera en que nos deseamos, como el primer día.  
**Q**. Lo sé bebé, lo sé.  
**S.** Vamos a dormir...  
**Q**. Ya?  
**S.** Aguantas otra ronda?  
**Q**. Sí, quiero relajarme lo más posible porque los nervios están empezando a presentarse en mí.  
**S.** Jejeje tranquila mi amor.  
**Q**. Entonces mañana les ofrecerás esa cena a nuestros amigos?**  
****S.** Sí, quiero pedirles algo.  
**Q**. Qué cosa?  
**S.** Sorpresa.  
**Q**. No me dirás?  
**S.** Nope.  
**Q**. Qué mala eres.  
**S.** Jajajaja lo sé.  
**Q**. Ya que no me lo quieres decir, entonces ven aquí, quiero probar una vez más tus deliciosos labios.

Después de hacer el amor otra vez, finalmente las chicas se quedaron dormidas.

Al día siguiente...

**Q**. A qué te ayudo mi amor?  
**S.** Puedes cortar esos vegetales por favor?  
**Q**. Ok... Creo que te quedará deliciosa la cena, pero no puedo creer que un día antes de nuestra boda hayas insistido en cocinar.  
**S.** Nena tú sabes que adoro cocinar, además es por una buena causa, como te lo dije quiero hablar con mis hermanos de algo muy importante.  
**Q**. Está bien.  
**E.** Viene Rachel?  
**S.** Sí mi amor.  
**E. **Ella es linda, juega conmigo y me cuenta historias, yo quiero que tenga un bebé con tío Sam.  
**S.** En serio?  
**E. **Sí, tengo dos primos Pam y Devon, va a nacer Chandler pero quiero otro primo.  
**Q.** Y no te gustaría tener otro hermanito?  
**E**. Ya tengo uno, yo quería tener un hermanito y mi mami me lo regaló.  
**Q**. Lo sé, pero no te gustaría que mi pancita estuviera creciendo otro hermanito para que juegues con él?  
**E.** Bueno, Bambi me dijo que yo tendría otro hermanito, entonces sí quiero tener otro hermanito.  
**S.** Vamos a decirle mi amor (susurrándole a Quinn)  
**Q**. Ahora?  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**E.** Qué dicen? No escucho.  
**S.** Tú sabes que yo amo mucho a tu mami, verdad?  
**E. **Sí mañana es la boda.  
**S. **Exacto, y sabes que el amor que siento por ella es tan grande que la vida nos regaló algo muy precioso que es el fruto de nuestro amor, y sabes perfectamente que ese fruto eres tú.  
**E**. Soy fruta? Pero dijeron que era niña.  
**Q**. Jejeje ay mi vida te adoro (besándola)  
**S.** Jajaja Elise lo que quise decir es que tú eres un pedacito de ese gran amor.  
**E**. Como Bambi, pero ella se fue al cielo, verdad?  
**Q**. Sí burbujita.  
**S.** Bueno, el punto es que próximamente nacerá otro pedacito de este gran amor.  
**E. **Skylar?  
**Q. **No hija, él también es un pedazo de nuestro amor pero sabes que él nació de otra mami.  
**E.** Vas a tener otro bebé mami?  
**Q**. Sí mi amor.  
**E.** Tengo otro hermano? Tan rápido? Pero mañana es la boda.  
**S.** Es que la cigüeña se adelantó.  
**E**. Viene una cigüeña? Yo la quiero ver!  
**Q.** Ay Santana!  
**S.** No nena no vendrá la cigüeña, o sea sí pero no.  
**E**. No entiendo.  
**S**. Mejor trae tu cuaderno y tus colores para que dibujes a tu nuevo hermanito, te parece?  
**E**. Bueno pero yo quería ver a la cigüeña. (puchero)

Elise fue a su habitación.

**S.** Ésta niña es muy preguntona, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé cómo contestarle.  
**Q**. Jajaja, tú tienes la culpa porque le empiezas a decir las cosas de una manera en la que después ya no puedes explicarle nada.  
**S.** Por fortuna ya fue por sus cuadernos y sus colores.**  
****Q**. Harás postre?  
**S**. Sí, el otro día estuve jugando con algunos ingredientes en la pastelería e hice una tarta, al rato se las daré a probar.  
**Q.** Qué rico.

Los hermanos de Santana fueron bastante puntuales, así que llegaron a la cena.

**Bl.** Pues huele bastante bien, me imagino que la cena será deliciosa, pero sigo sin entender a qué se debe la invitación.  
**S. **Quise ofrecerles la última cena como soltera, porque a partir de mañana estaré felizmente casada.  
**Sam**. Espero que luego de que te cases tu sazón no se pierda.  
**S.** Eso no pasará hermanito, al contrario creo que tendré algo que me motive mucho más para cocinar más delicioso.  
**Sam.** Tienes razón.  
**B.** Y que esperamos? Creo que es el momento indicado para cenar, mi Chandler ya tiene hambre.  
**S. **Jejeje ok vamos.  
**K.** Voy por los niños.  
**Bl**. Espero que puedas con ellos Kitty.

Mientras cenaban...

**R.** Qué delicioso está.  
**Sam**. Definitivamente.  
**P.** Santana me encanta comer lo que preparas siempre es delicioso.  
**B. **Y lo que yo te preparo?**  
****P**. También es muy delicioso mi amor.**  
****B. **Más te vale.  
**S**. Gracias Puckerman.  
**Bl**. Y se supone que quien quería ser chef era yo y mira, fui superado rápidamente.  
**S**. Jejeje lo siento hermanito.  
**Bl**. No lo sientas, te esforzaste demasiado para llegar hasta donde estás.  
**S**. Gracias.  
**B**. Bueno, y para qué o cuál es el motivo de esta cena?  
**S.** Como ya les dije quería hacerles una cena antes de unir mi vida con Quinn para siempre, pero también porque quiero pedirles a los tres algo muy especial.  
**Sam.** Ah sí y qué es?  
**S.** Pues... Cuando salí de Lima en compañía de mi novia lo hice pensando en que lo que vendría sería mucho mejor a lo que dejaba ahí, porque estaba al lado del amor de mi vida y estaba esperando a mi hija, si Blaine no me hubiese echado la mano, no hubiera tenido a dónde llegar, desafortunadamente al principio las cosas no salieron para nada como me las imaginé, hubieron muchísimos problemas, éramos muy pobres, perdí a mi hija y perdí a mi novia, pero ustedes tres siempre estuvieron para mí, desde el primer día en que los conocí y hasta ahora, el convivir con ustedes me enseñó lo bellas personas que son, con el tiempo se convirtieron en mis hermanos, los hermanos que la vida me regaló, ustedes han estado en los mejores y los peores momentos de mi vida, también lo estarán en el día en que uniré mi existencia para siempre con el amor de mi vida , así que quiero pedirles algo muy especial, quiero que mañana me entreguen en el altar.  
**Sam.** Woooow estás segura?  
**Bl.** Todos?  
**B.** También yo?  
**S. **Jejejeje sí Britt, también tú, sé que es poco convencional esto que les estoy pidiendo, pero me harían muy feliz si aceptaran hacerlo.  
**Bl**. Por supuesto que sí Santana, eres nuestra hermana menor y queremos participar en eso.  
**Sam**. Sí, yo también quiero hacerlo.  
**B**. Obviamente yo también, aunque no sé muy bien cómo lo haremos, pero ya nos la arreglaremos.  
**Q**. Es muy especial esto que les acabas de pedir a tus hermanos, aunque me hubiera encantado que me lo dijeras antes.  
**S.** Perdóname mi amor, pero no quería que Brittany lo supiera, es tu mejor amiga y estoy segurísima que no te aguantarías en decírselo.  
**Q**. Jajaja tal vez.  
**R.** Debemos de brindar por su amistad, y por la gran boda.  
**P. **Yo traje una botella de vino.  
**K. **Sí, hagámoslo.  
**E.** Yo brindo!**  
****D**. Yoooo.  
**Bl**. Jajaja tranquilo Devon.**  
****Q.** Iré por el jugo para brindar con los niños.

Todos hicieron un brindis.

**R. **Pues a mí me da mucho gusto que a pesar de todo lo que pasaron finalmente vayan a casarse.  
**K.** A mí también, aunque creo que Rachel y yo somos de alguna manera responsables de que ustedes dos se hayan acercado cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.  
**S.** Pues sí, les agradezco que hayan retado a mi prometida para pedirme que le mostrara mi paquete, porque no lo vas a negar Quinnie desde que me viste desnuda quedaste prendida de mí jejejeje.  
**Q**. Jajajaja no seas presumida Santana, aunque la verdad es que sí influyó un poquito el verte desnuda para que me comenzara a enamorar de ti.  
**S**. Jajajaja lo sabía.  
**K**. Es que es muy grande.  
**Q**. Oye!  
**Bl**. Y tú cómo lo sabes Kitty?  
**K. **Recuerda que un día la vi en las duchas de la preparatoria, supongo que sigue igual.  
**Q. **Es más grande.  
**K.** En serio? Woooow.  
**R.** Vaya!  
**Bl**. Bueno, si el tema de conversación será el pene de Santana, creo que mejor voy a jugar con los niños.  
**S. **Jajajaja.  
**K. **No te enceles mi amor, sabes que tu pene es el único que me vuelve loca.  
**Bl.** Ah bueno.  
**B.** Basta de hablar de penes!  
**S. **Mejor les sirvo el postre de una vez, es una tarta nueva, espero que les guste.

Y todos quedaron enamorados de la tarta.

**B.** Ahhh yo quiero saber cómo la preparas, y por supuesto que debemos incluirla en la pastelería, hasta los postres te salen mejor que a mí. (mueca)  
**S.** Eso no es verdad, bien sabes que ese es tu fuerte, sólo que cuando hago los postres pensando en mis hijos me salen deliciosos.**  
****Q**. En quién pensaste para hacerlo mi amor?  
**S.** En Elise... Esta tarta se llama burbujita y ya tengo también el postre de Skylar, ese llama pedacito de cielo, luego se los haré.  
**P**. Pues que genial que los hornees pensando en tus hijos, las cursilerías tienen sus ventajas.  
**S**. No son cursilerías, o acaso cuando tu hijo nazca será algo cursi?  
**P**. No, cuando mi Chandler nazca será el momento más épico de mi vida.  
**B**. Aww te amo Puck.  
**P**. Y yo a ti Brittany (besándola)  
**Q**. Hablando de cursilerías jajaja.

La cena se extendió algunas horas más y finalmente los chicos dejaron a solas a Santana y su familia, al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano.

**S**. Te voy a extrañar.**  
****Q**. Amor en unas horas me volverás a ver.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero aun así te voy a extrañar.  
**Q**. Yo también.  
**S.** Me llamas en cuanto llegues a tu casa.  
**Q**. Lo haré (besándola) vámonos burbujita, despídete de tu mami.  
**E.** Mi mami y yo nos vamos a casa para ponernos guapas, porque queremos que nos digas que nos vemos muy bonitas cuando te cases con ella.  
**S.** Jejeje ok mi cielo, cuida a tu mami.  
**E. **Sí mami, hermanito tú cuida a nuestra mami.  
**Sk**. Drsrsr.  
**E. **Dice que sí.  
**S. **Jejeje los amo.

Quinn partió hasta su casa para prepararse para la boda.

Santana se quedó en su departamento y más tarde Brittany, Tina, Mercedes y todo el séquito de estilistas y maquillistas llegaron.

**Me**. Que emoción, este día es fantástico, pero creo que es el momento indicado para que te deshagas de ese color rubio.  
**S.** En serio?  
**T.** Sí Santana, tu cabellera negra es impresionante, además te aseguro que a Quinn le agradará mucho el volvértelo a ver así.  
**B.** Todas tienen razón.  
**S. **Ok hagámoslo.

Algunas horas después.

**Me.** Hermosa...  
**S.** Me estás diciendo la verdad?  
**B. **Sí Sanny, Mercedes no miente, te ves preciosa.  
**S.** Gracias, estoy tan nerviosa.  
**T.** Trata de calmarte, porque se puede arruinar tu maquillaje.  
**B.** Creo que es momento de ir al lugar donde se llevará acabo la boda.  
**S. **Me voy a casar!

En casa de Quinn.

**J. **Pareces una princesa mi vida.**  
****Q.** Gracias mamá.  
**E. **Sí, mi mami es la princesa Elsa pero es un secreto y no se lo puedes decir a nadie abuela.  
**J. **Jejeje ok Elise.  
**E. **Te ves muy linda mami me gusta mucho tu vestido y tu cabello.  
**R. **Elise tiene mucha razón, te ves espectacular.  
**Q. **Ojalá a Santana le guste.  
**J.** Seguro se desmaya.  
**R.** Jajaja pues que se desmaye pero después de la boda.  
**Q**. Jajajaja.

Finalmente todo estaba más que listo para la boda, así que en compañía de sus hermanos, la latina caminó hacia el altar, estando ahí su corazón no dejaba de latir ni por un segundo, era una mezcla de nervios y emoción, ya quería que Quinn se reuniera con ella en el altar para por fin casarse.

Unos segundos después, la rubia tomada del brazo de su madre se dirigió hasta el altar, Santana no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su prometida, estaba como hipnotizada.

**S.** Bebé te ves hermosa (boca abierta)  
**Q**. Mi cielo tu cabello!  
**S.** No te gusta?  
**Q**. Es perfecto, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Y la ceremonia comenzó, entonces el momento de los votos llegaron.

**S.** Quinn, hoy es un día muy especial en mi vida porque por fin luego de tanto tiempo seremos esposas hasta la eternidad, desde que te conocí supe que tú eras la indicada para compartir mi vida contigo, tuvieron que pasar muchos años y muchos obstáculos para llegar hasta este momento, pero los vencimos y aquí estamos, ya lo sabes pero quiero decírtelo una vez más para que todo el mundo sea testigo del gran amor que siento por ti, te amo Quinn Fabray te amo con todo mi ser, prometo serte fiel todos los días que me restan de mi vida, hacerte feliz y cuidar de ti y de nuestros hijos hasta que la muerte nos separe.  
**Q.** Santana, mi Santana... Aún no puedo creer que este momento se haya llegado y que lo esté viviendo, durante muchos años estuvimos separadas, pero lo que te puedo decir es que ya no soportaría estar ni un segundo más separada de ti, eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo has sido, cometí muchísimos errores pero ahora lo único que haré el resto de mi vida será hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestros bebés, quiero envejecer a tu lado y darte todo el amor que hay en mi corazón para ti, soy tuya hasta la eternidad.  
**S**. Y yo soy tuya.  
**X**. No habiendo nada que impida este matrimonio, las declaro esposa y esposa, pueden besarse.

Y se besaron, tuvieron uno de los besos más tiernos y dulces que se hubieran dado en toda su historia de amor, las palabras de amor no se hicieron esperar, estaban muy pero muy felices.

**S**. Ahhh por fin eres mi esposa! (gritando)  
**Q**. Jajaja lo soy.

Todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas.

Posteriormente se llevó acabo la recepción de la boda, todos los invitados de las chicas asistieron, también la cadena de televisión para que la trabajaba Santana, quien les realizó una pequeña entrevista.

**X.** Y qué se siente estar casada chef Santana?  
**S. **Genial, desde que conocí a Quinn siempre me quise casar con ella, pero éramos muy jóvenes, ahora por fin creo que estamos viviendo el momento indicado de nuestras vidas para estar juntas legalmente.  
**X**. Quinn qué fue lo que te enamoró de tu esposa?  
**S.** Su ternura, cuando conocí a Santana era una chica con un alma totalmente limpia, no es que ahora no la tenga, pero era distinto porque éramos prácticamente unas niñas, en ella no había maldad y lo único que había era un enorme amor para mí, cómo no me iba enamorar de ésta mujer si prácticamente es perfecta.  
**S**. Tú eres perfecta.  
**X**. Las dos son perfectas, créanmelo, así que a dónde se irán de luna de miel?  
**S.** Por el momento la luna de miel está pospuesta, esperaremos a que mi hermana Brittany dé a luz y cuando ella esté recuperada del parto, ahora sí mi esposa y yo nos iremos a una playa, es lo único que te puedo decir (sonriendo)  
**X**. Y para cuándo tendremos una nueva temporada del programa?  
**S.** Supongo que hasta que Brittany esté recuperada de su parto, como sabrán yo tuve que estar ausente en varios programas porque tuve un accidente, pero les aseguro que para la próxima temporada estaré en todos los programas.  
**X.** Tus admiradores estarán felices.  
**S. **Yo también.  
**X.** Algunas fuentes nos comentaron que próximamente serán madres otra vez.  
**Q. **Jajajaja y quién les dijo eso?  
**X.** Tenemos contactos, entonces es cierto?  
**Q.** Sí, Santana y yo en algunos meses seremos madres otra vez.  
**X.** Y ése será su último bebé? Porque ahora serán 3.  
**S**. No lo sabemos, el tiempo lo dirá.  
**X.** Pues esperemos que no sea el último, porque sus genes hacen bebés hermosos, muchas gracias por la entrevista, su boda es preciosa.  
**Q.** Gracias por venir.

La reportera se alejó.

**Q.** Jejejeje jamás me imaginé salir en artículos de revistas y esas cosas.  
**S. **Pues de ahora en delante creo que lo harás más seguido, claro mientras yo siga trabajando para la cadena de televisión, espero no te moleste.  
**Q. **Nena tengo este anillo y eso es lo único que me importa.  
**R. **Hey ustedes dos, es hora de bailar su vals.  
**S**. Vamos amor.

Las chicas hicieron su baile, durante el no dejaban de besarse y abrazarse, el amor estaba en el aire.

Más tarde alguien se les acercó.

**S.** Señor Shue.  
**Mr.S**. Niñas, felicidades.  
**Q.** Jejejeje gracias Señor Shue, pero creo que de niñas ya no tenemos nada.  
**Mr.S**. Pues yo siempre las veré como unas niñas, como mis alumnas a las que tanto aprecié y sigo apreciando.  
**S.** Gracias señor Shue, sabe que a nosotras también lo apreciamos y queremos mucho, usted nos apoyó bastante cuando nos embarazamos tan jóvenes y luego a mí me apoyó con lo de mi emancipación.  
**Mr.S**. Saben que lo hice porque ustedes necesitaban de un apoyo de un adulto, además eran mis alumnas preferidas.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**Mr.S**. Su hija es bellísima, es una linda combinación de las dos, y el pequeño Skylar es bastante parecido a ti Santana, será todo un galán.  
**S.** Jejeje sí, se parece muchísimo a mi aunque no sea su madre biológica, Skylar se presentó en mi vida en un momento en el que ambos nos necesitábamos, él es nuestro hijo adoptivo, bueno aún no oficializamos la adopción pero estamos muy seguras que en cuanto le llevemos nuestra acta de matrimonio a la trabajadora social, ella intercederá por nosotras ante el juez para que nos lo dé por fin.  
**Mr.S**. En serio? Juraba que era su hijo, de verdad Santana es muy parecido a ti.  
**S.** Es bastante extraño ese parecido con él, pero supongo que es cosa del destino.  
**Mr.S**. Seguro que sí.  
**Q.** Y cómo está todo en Lima?  
**Mr.S**. No ha cambiado mucho, ojalá y algún día pudieran regresar a pasar algunos días.  
**Q**. Tal vez lo hagamos.  
**Mr.S**. Por cierto Santana, no veo a ninguno de tus padres aquí presentes el día de hoy.  
**S.** No los invité.  
**Mr.S**. Me lo imaginé, además en el estado en el que está tu padre no creo que hubiera podido viajar.  
**S**. Le pasa algo?  
**Mr.S**. Está enfermo, no sé de qué pero estoy seguro que está enfermo, hace algunas semanas mi hijo mayor Daniel tuvo un cuadro de bronquitis, así que estuvo algunos días hospitalizado, cuando me dirigía a visitarlo pasé por una sala donde estaban internados los adultos, entonces vi a tu padre cuando se estaba vistiendo porque ya había sido dado de alta, está bastante deteriorado, creo que no la está pasando muy bien.  
**S**. Mmmm.

La rubia tomó de la mano a su esposa.

**Mr.S**. Creo que sería bueno que lo fueras a visitar.  
**S.** Pues yo no lo creo, señor Shue él siempre me ha despreciado, si está enfermo es su problema no lo cree?  
**Mr.S**. Sé que estás muy dolida por todos los desprecios que él te hizo, pero no olvides que es tu padre y tal vez en estos momentos te necesite.  
**S**. Y cuando yo lo necesité? Él jamás estuvo para mí, sólo me dio una patada en el trasero y me echó a la calle.  
**Mr.S**. Creo que no te haré cambiar de opinión, y tampoco quiero arruinarte tu boda así que mejor las dejaré para que se sigan divirtiendo, además esos bocadillos que están en aquella mesa son deliciosos, una vez más muchas felicidades chicas, las quiero.  
**Q.** Gracias Señor Shue.

El profesor se alejó.

**Q.** Estás bien mi amor?  
**S.** Ahora todo tiene sentido, recuerdas aquella noche que tuve una pesadilla en donde mi papá estaba en una cama de hospital?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Pobre tipo, ojalá se recupere pronto.  
**Q**. No irás a verlo?  
**S.** No amor, ya te dije que todos los miembros de mi familia están este día acompañándonos en nuestra maravillosa boda, ojalá se recupere pero yo no puedo ni quiero hacer nada por él.  
**Q.** Ok amor, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo, ven vamos a bailar.

El resto de la recepción transcurrió de manera normal, todos los presentes estaban muy felices por las chicas, en el momento en el que las esposas arrojaron su ramo, una de las afortunadas en tomarlo fue Brittany y la otra Tina.

**R. **Eres una tramposa, tenía el ramo en mis manos y me lo arrebataste.  
**T.** Claro que no, yo fui mucho más rápida y te lo gané, pero nunca te lo quité de las manos.  
**R.** Ahora por tu culpa jamás me voy a casar.  
**T. **Yo tengo la culpa de que no tengas novio? No me culpes de tu mala suerte.  
**R. **Yo no tengo mala suerte.  
**T. **Ajá...

La asiática se alejó.

**R. **Pensándolo bien, claro que tengo muchísima mala suerte… (suspirando)  
**Sam.** Jajaja tú y Tina se veían muy chistosas tratando de ganar el ramo.  
**R.** No es para dar risa.  
**Sam.** Es muy gracioso, claro que es para dar risa, además no puedo creer que seas tan supersticiosa, el ganar un ramo no significa que te vayas a casar.  
**R**. Lo sé, así como sé también que el que tú y yo nos acostemos no significa que seamos novios.  
**Sam.** Ehhhhh mmmm.  
**R.** Lo ves?

Rachel se alejó.

**Sam.** Diablos!  
**S.** Todo bien Sammy?  
**Sam.** No lo sé.  
**S. **El tener una pareja es maravilloso, ya deja de ser tan miedoso, no por el hecho de que tus padres no hayan tenido una buena relación antes de que él muriera no quiere decir que tú no la puedas tener.  
**Sam**. Sabes que eso del compromiso no es para mí.  
**S.** Quien no lo sabe eres tú, porque ni siquiera lo has intentado, cuando estabas con Brittany jamás te comprometiste realmente con ella a serle fiel y a amarla, pero si ahora lo haces, tal vez te guste y decidas que es momento de vivir en pareja.  
**Sam**. No lo creo.  
**S.** Piénsalo.

Santana regresó al lado de su esposa.  
**  
****Q**. Pasa algo con Sam?  
**S.** Creo que ese boca de trucha jamás dará su brazo a torcer en cuanto a establecerse en una relación sentimental.  
**Q.** Bueno mi amor, no todo el mundo nació para tener una sola pareja el resto de su vida.  
**S. **Pues sí.  
**Q. **Ven, vamos a bailar.  
**S**. Jejeje claro que sí mi cielo hermoso.

El resto de la boda fue maravillosa, todos los invitados se divirtieron al máximo, las ahora esposas bailaron toda la noche y algunas canciones junto con sus hijos, pero llegó el momento de tener que partir a su mini luna de miel.

**S**. Muchas gracias Brittany, jamás creí que nos fueras a regalar una noche en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.  
**B**. Saben que me siento muy mal porque por mi culpa ustedes no podrán irse de inmediato a su luna de miel.  
**Q**. Ya te dijimos que queremos estar en el nacimiento de Chandler, además tu eres mi mejor amiga y quiero estar a tu lado en esos momentos, quiero ser de las primeras personas que carguen a tu bebito hermoso.  
**S**. Yo también.  
**B**. Gracias hermanitas.  
**Q**. Bueno nos despedimos, créeme que vamos a disfrutar mucho esta noche en ese hotel.  
**B.** Jajaja me lo imagino.  
**S. **Bueno vamos a darle las últimas instrucciones a tu mamá y a Rachel para que se queden al cuidado de nuestros hijos.  
**Q**. Muy bien.

Finalmente las chicas llegaron al hotel.

**S.** Jajajaja todo mundo se nos quedaba viendo muy raro cuando llegamos con nuestros vestidos de novia al lobby.  
**Q**. Estaban celosos.  
**S.** Yo más bien creo que estaban desconcertados, muchas de las personas aún no están muy abiertos en cuanto a aceptar los matrimonios gays.  
**Q.** Pues ese su problema, no el de nosotras… Mejor vamos a brindar por nuestra boda.  
**S. **Veamos... Jejeje perfecto champaña sin alcohol, entonces brindemos mi vida.  
**Q. **Por nuestro matrimonio.  
**S.** Y por nuestra felicidad eterna.

Las chicas brindaron.

**S.** Sabe bien...  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Entonces señora López... Qué tan cansada está esta noche?  
**Q**. No tanto... Puedo tener ciertas actividades sin ninguna duda.  
**S.** Mmm eso me agrada, ven acá mi Quinnie bella.

Y su primera noche como esposas fue espectacular, hicieron el amor una y otra vez de todas las maneras posibles, desde tierno hasta salvaje y apasionado, cuando por fin estaban exhaustas decidieron dormir.

Pero en la madrugada la rubia sintió la ausencia de su esposa en la cama, miró hacia todos lados y la encontró en el balcón de la habitación.

**Q**. Amor?  
**S.** Qué pasa?**  
****Q**. Estás fumando? Desde cuándo lo haces?  
**S.** Desde hoy (mueca) encontré los cigarros en el servibar y creo que necesitaba fumarme uno.  
**Q**. Mmm por qué?  
**S.** Bueno antes de decírtelo, regresemos a la habitación porque por si no te has dado cuenta estás totalmente desnuda y no quiero que nadie te vea así.

Santana apagó el cigarro.

**Q.** Oops jajaja no me di cuenta.  
**S.** Jajaja nalgona hermosa.  
**Q**. Jajaja basta!  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo.

Las chicas regresaron a la cama y se acostaron.

**Q**. Entonces por qué necesitabas fumar?  
**S.** Soy una maldita idiota, desde que el señor Shue nos dijo sobre el estado de salud de papá, no he dejado de pensar en eso por más que he tratado de no hacerlo, odio ser así.  
**Q**. Cómo?  
**S.** Pues así, que todo me preocupe, ese señor ni siquiera merece que lo haga, y en cambio estoy pensando en qué es lo que le estará pasando.  
**Q**. Mi amor pues es tu papá, a pesar de todo siempre lo has querido.  
**S.** Maldita sea... Es que en serio ese señor no se merece mi preocupación, no se merece el cariño que le tengo, no se merece absolutamente nada, todo el tiempo mientras estuve ahí con él fue para estarme haciendo la vida de cuadros, despreciándome y golpeándome en cuanto tenía la oportunidad y sobre todo hiriéndome con sus palabras crueles.  
**Q**. Eso quiere decir que tienes un corazón enorme, cualquiera en tu lugar lo odiaría para siempre, pero tú no eres así, tú eres la mujer con los sentimientos más hermosos que he conocido en mi vida.  
**S**. A pesar de que te traté mal? De que te golpeé? De que quise hacerle daño a nuestra hija?  
**Q**. Sí, lo hiciste porque explotaste, todo ese tiempo estuviste acumulando muchas cosas negativas hasta que finalmente tuvieron que salir, además yo tuve gran culpa para que eso pasara, yo te dejé y nunca me comuniqué contigo por casi nueve años, cuando regresé me entrometí en tu vida siendo que tú ya estabas con alguien más y la amabas, fui muy egoísta Santana porque te quería para mí a pesar de que yo no había estado a tu lado por tantos años.  
**S.** Los dos tuvimos errores fatales, pero al final nuestro amor fue más fuerte y aquí estamos, supongo que todos esos años de sufrimiento y de abandono por fin están teniendo su recompensa, yo no cambio por nada el tenerte aquí, el que seas mi esposa y el que tengamos dos hijos maravillosos y estemos a punto de tener otro.  
**Q**. Yo tampoco, a tu lado es donde quiero estar para siempre (abrazándola)  
**S.** Yo también bebé.  
**Q**. Entonces… Qué vas a hacer? Irás a Lima a averiguar qué le pasa tu padre?  
**S.** Tomé una decisión… Tendré que hacerlo, porque sé que este sentimiento extraño no desaparecerá hasta que lo haga, pero será hasta después de que Brittany dé a luz y esté un poquito más fuerte para poderse hacer cargo de su bebé, lo haré antes de viajar a nuestra luna de miel.  
**Q. **Yo voy contigo, ni creas que te voy a dejar sola en un momento como ese.  
**S.** Gracias amor... Entonces regresaremos a Lima, y lo haremos en familia porque nuestros hijos vienen con nosotras.  
**Q**. Sí mi amor.

Al día siguiente Santana le pidió a su abogado llevar su acta de matrimonio a la trabajadora social para que ayudara a conseguir por fin la adopción legal de Skylar.

**Q. **Cómo te sientes Britt?  
**B.** Fatal, ya no puedo dormir de ninguna manera, tengo los pies hinchados, necesito que Chandler nazca pero ya.  
**Q.** Te comprendo, yo también sufrí muchísimo para poder dormir cuando Elise estaba a punto de nacer.  
**P**. Pero éste campeón nada que se apura a nacer, pareciera que no quiere conocer a su padre.  
**B.** Jajaja sabes que sí te quiere conocer, cada que le hablas se mueve como loco.  
**P. **Es verdad.  
**S. **Por cierto, ya decidieron casarse?  
**B.** Pues...  
**P. **Tranquila Santana, lo haremos, en un futuro pero lo haremos, te lo aseguro.  
**S.** Jajaja Dios mío, por qué los hombres le temen tanto al matrimonio?  
**Bl.** Yo nunca le tuve miedo.  
**S. **No hermanito, pero tuviste que casarte porque preñaste a Kitty mucho antes.  
**Bl.** Jejeje.  
**Q. **Ay Puck pues ojalá te decidas pronto a proponerle matrimonio a Brittany.  
**B. **Mejor ni me hago ilusiones, porque tal vez quien le tenga que proponer matrimonio sea yo.  
**Todos**. Jajajajaj.

Días después.

**Q**. Amor es tu teléfono.  
**S.** Las 2 am? Cielos... Es Puck amor.  
**Q**. Contéstale.  
**S.** Hey Puck.**  
****P.** Ya viene, Chandler ya viene, vamos al hospital, Britt tiene muchísimas contracciones.**  
****S**. En serio? Ay Dios mío, los alcanzó en el hospital.  
**P**. Ok, nos vemos ahí.

La llamada terminó.

**Q.** Ya va a nacer?  
**S.** Sí mi amor... Cielos estoy tan nerviosa, voy a ponerme mi ropa.  
**Q**. Yo voy contigo.  
**S.** No mi amor, quédate con los niños, mándale un mensaje a Rachel en cuanto amanezca para que venga a quedarse con ellos y luego me alcanzas allá.**  
****Q**. Pero yo quiero estar presente en el parto bebé.  
**S.** Ok... Entonces vamos a tener que levantarlos y llevarlos con tu madre.  
**Q**. Sí amor.

Las chicas llevaron a sus hijos a casa de Quinn y luego fueron hasta el hospital.

**S.** Ya?  
**P.** No, pero ya casi, bueno eso dijeron los doctores.  
**S**. Vamos con Britt.  
**P**. Sí Blaine y Kitty están con ella yo estoy tan nervioso que tuve que salir a tomar aire.  
**S.** Pfff jajaja cobarde.  
**Q.** Anda Santana.

Entraron a la habitación.

**S. **Hermanita!  
**B. **Sanny me duele mucho.  
**S.** Lo sé bonita, pero recuerda que tiene que ser así, ya falta poco para tener a Chandler.  
**Q**. Respira profundo Brittany, debes de guardar energías para cuando tengas que pujar.  
**B.** Ok...  
**K. **Todo va a salir bien Brittany, ya lo verás.  
**Bl. **Qué emoción.

Horas después finalmente Chandler vino al mundo, todos estaban muy felices.

**S. **Es tan rubio Dios mío jejeje.  
**B. **Es hermoso verdad?  
**P. **Bellísimo.  
**Q. **Necesito tomarles una foto, anda Puck acércate con tu mujer y tu hijo.  
**P. **Ok.  
**S. **Hacen una familia perfecta.  
**B. **Sí Sanny por fin formaré mi propia familia. (enorme sonrisa)

A los dos días la chica de ojos azules finalmente fue dada de alta, todos los chicos la acompañaron a su departamento, estando ahí Santana recibió una llamada de su abogado.

**L. **Señora Santana, que tengo excelentes noticias, el juez falló a su favor Skylar por fin será su hijo legalmente.  
**S. **Está hablando en serio?  
**L. **Por supuesto que sí, terminaré de hacer los trámites para que vengan a firmar algunos papeles y ahora sí Skylar lleve legalmente su apellido, usted y la señora Quinn compartirán su custodia, eso sí las visitas de la trabajadora social continuarán pero sólo para verificar que el niño esté bien.  
**S**. No sabe lo feliz que me hace con esta noticia, muchísimas gracias abogado Lerman sin usted no sé qué hubiéramos hecho.  
**L**. Sólo hago mi trabajo señora Santana, entonces después le llamaré para indicarles cuándo tienen que venir a firmar los papeles.  
**S**. Muchas gracias.  
**Q**. Pasa algo?  
**S.** Pasa algo formidable mi amor, por fin tú y yo somos las madres de Sky ante la ley, nuestro pedacito de cielo es nuestro para toda la vida.  
**Q**. En serio? Ahhh que felicidad, sí nuestro bebito es nuestro (abrazándola) Te amo mi amor.  
**S.** Yo te amo más.  
**Q**. Entonces lo podremos llevar con nosotras a Lima sin ningún problema.  
**S.** Así es mi amor, en dos semanas viajamos todos a Lima.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_Bueno, antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios, el final de la historia está a la vuelta de la esquina._**

**_Qué esperan de la visita de Santana a su padre?_**

**_Quieren ver a Maribel?_**

**_Espero como siempre sus comentarios y sugerencias que las tomaré en cuenta._**

**_Gracias por leer y disculpen los errores._**

**_Sigan pendientes de las próximas actualizaciones._**

Bueno


	31. Lima, Parentesco, Fe

_**Luego de más de un mes, volví con una actualización, espero les guste.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 31. Lima, Parentesco, Fe.**

**Sam**. Estás loca? No entiendo el por qué quieres ir a ver a un tipo que fue de lo peor contigo, acaso ya no te acuerdas la manera en que te trató la última vez que estuviste en Lima?  
**Bl.** Es su padre Sam.  
**Sam**. Exacto, pero nunca se comportó como uno, no estoy de acuerdo con que vayas, soy tu hermano mayor, debes hacerme caso.  
**S.** Jejeje como te quiero Sam, en serio te adoro (abrazándolo)  
**Sam.** Y yo a ti, por eso no me parece lo que vas a hacer.  
**S.** Lo sé pero por desgracia soy así, y la verdad es que necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa a mi papá.  
**Sam.** Mmm.  
**Bl.** Hazlo, ve a Lima, tal vez él te necesite.  
**Sam.** Y cuando Santana lo necesitó?  
**Bl.** Santana no es como él, ella tiene muy lindos sentimientos a pesar del ambiente en el que creció.  
**Q. **Además mi esposa no cambiará de decisión, ya la conocen.  
**Sam.** En eso tienes razón.  
**S.** Tengo que hacerlo.  
**Bl**. Cuándo te vas?**  
****S. **Quinn y los niños me van a acompañar, nos vamos la semana que viene.  
**Sam**. Quieres que vaya con ustedes?  
**S.** No es necesario Sam, te lo aseguro.  
**Sam.** Ok.

Más tarde.

**S.** Ven con tu madrina mi amor.  
**B.** Jejejeje.  
**S.** Eres una hermosura, lo sabías Chandler bebé?  
**E. **Le doy un beso?  
**S. **Quieres besar a tu primo?  
**E. **Sí, es muy lindo yo lo amo también Sky quiere darle un beso.  
**B. **Entonces besen a su primo.  
**E. **Yo los cuido a todos, a Pam, Devon, Skylar y Chandler, también a mi nuevo hermanito.  
**S.** Hermanita.  
**E. **Sí hermanita.  
**Q. **Ni siquiera saben si es niña.  
**S.** Lo será mi amor (besándola) Te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**B.** Entonces regresando de Lima se mudan? (puchero)  
**Q.** Sí, pero mamá será tu vecina y te ayudará con Chandler estoy segura además no te vamos a descuidar, vendremos todos los días mientras regresas al restaurante.  
**B.** Está bien.  
**S. **Deberíamos de abrir una guardería en el restaurante jejejeje.  
**Q. **Es cierto.  
**B. **Con tanto niño, no sería mala idea.  
**Sk.** Daaaahhh!  
**Q. **Qué pasa mi amor?  
**B. **Creo que está un poco celoso de que tengas a Chandler entre tus brazos.  
**Q. **Jejejeje sí mi vida?  
**Sk.** Daahhh!  
**S.** Ay mi pedacito de cielo, pero si tú sabes que eres mi príncipe azul (besándolo) Te amo mi chiquito.

Skylar sonrió.

**Q**. Yo también te amo bebé hermoso.

Skylar se acurrucó en el regazo de Quinn.  
**  
****B.** Skylar es un niño con mucha suerte, tiene a dos madres perfectas, qué bueno que no tuvo la misma suerte que yo en mi niñez.  
**S.** Yo también agradezco mucho el que la vida me lo haya puesto en mi camino, él no merecía quedarse sin una familia por el resto de su vida, porque aquí todo mundo sabemos que con su problema de salud sería muy difícil que alguien lo quisiera adoptar.  
**Q**. Pero ahora es nuestro y lo haremos muy feliz.  
**S.** Por supuesto mi amor, nuestro pedacito de cielo crecerá en una familia muy unida y sobretodo rodeado de mucho amor.  
**B**. Todos juntos formamos una familia perfecta.  
**Q**. Jejeje sí.

Finalmente se llegó la fecha para viajar a Lima, Santana estaba sumamente nerviosa pero la compañía de su familia le daba fuerzas.

En el aeropuerto.

**E.** Ya llegamos?  
**Q**. Ya mi amor.  
**S**. Vamos por el auto que renté y de ahí al hotel.  
**E**. Y aquí dónde es?  
**Q**. Es la ciudad en donde tu mami y yo nacimos y nos conocimos.  
**E.** Donde hicieron a Bambi?  
**S.** Jejejeje sí, fue una experiencia inolvidable.**  
****Q**. Santana! (sonrojada)  
**S.** Jajajaja lo siento pero es la verdad, ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.  
**E.** Por qué?  
**S.** Pues...  
**Q**. Jajaja ándale díselo.  
**S.** Pues porque ese día tu mami y yo nos demostramos por primera vez que nos amamos mucho.  
**E. **Ahhh.  
**S.** Vamos al hotel hay que descansar un poco.  
**Q**. Sí, Sky ya está inquieto.

En el hotel.

**E. **Puedo ver tele?  
**S. **Sí princesa.  
**Q. **Quieres ir de una vez con tu papá?  
**S. **No, mejor hasta mañana muy temprano, hoy quiero recorrer la ciudad con ustedes.  
**Q. **Ok.

Esa tarde.

**Q. **Vaya... Ha cambiado.  
**S.** Sí hay cosas más modernas.  
**E. **Vamos a comer?  
**Q y S**. Breadstix!  
**E**. Ahhh qué es?  
**Q**. Jejeje donde tu mami y yo solíamos comer.  
**S.** Sí, era un poco malo pero espero que ya haya mejorado y si no, yo les daré algunos consejos.  
**Q**. Los palitos de pan eran muy buenos.  
**S.** Jejeje es verdad.  
**E. **Hambre!  
**Q. **Jajajaja ya vamos burbujita.

Luego de comer en el restaurante, las chicas en compañía de sus hijos dieron una vuelta más por la ciudad para después ir a descansar ya que al siguiente día a primera hora Santana iría a ver a su padre.

Pero la morena no podía dormir, así que se levantó de la cama abrió el servibar, sacó un paquete de cigarros y luego tomó uno, para después ir al balcón, entonces vino a ella un recuerdo doloroso.

_**Flashback.**__**  
**_  
_**S**__. Voy a subir tu maleta a mi habitación, no te preocupes mi amor ya no llores, mi papá nos va apoyar… Además ya te dije que me voy a poner a trabajar con él y si es necesario dejaré la preparatoria para buscar otro trabajo, pero a ti y a mi hijo no les va a faltar nada.__  
__**Q**__. Nunca me imaginé que mis padres me fueran a correr de la casa, estás segura de que tu papá nos va a apoyar?__  
__**S.**__ Claro que sí mi amor, de seguro papá se pondrá feliz al saber que será abuelo._

_José llegó a la casa así que las chicas bajaron a la sala._

_**S**__. Hola papá, vas a comer? Te preparé algo.__  
__**Jo**__. Tráeme una cerveza.__  
__**S. **__Ok...__  
__**Jo.**__ Y ella quién es?__  
__**S.**__ Es Quinn Fabray, mi novia, ya te había hablado de ella antes, no lo recuerdas?__  
__**Jo**__. Ja! Novia... Pero no, no lo recuerdo.__  
__**S. **__Mmmm, papá necesito decirte algo.__  
__**Jo.**__ Estoy cansado.__  
__**S.**__ Es muy importante.__  
__**Jo.**__ Maldita sea Santana, todo el día estuve tratando de reparar un auto y no lo logré, ahora quiero descansar.__  
__**S.**__ Perdóname papá, pero de verdad es muy importante...__  
__**Jo**__. Habla.__  
__**S.**__ Ven Quinnie..._

_Santana tomó de la mano a Quinn._

_**S.**__ Papá Quinn va a vivir con nosotros a partir de hoy.__  
__**Jo**__. Qué?__  
__**S. **__Ella está embarazada papá, va a tener a mi bebé.__  
__**Jo**__. Jajajaja qué dices?__  
__**S. **__No te burles papá, te estoy diciendo la verdad.__  
__**Jo.**__ Y por qué diablos trajiste a ésta chica a la casa?__  
__**S. **__Pues porque me voy a hacer responsable de mi bebé.__  
__**Jo.**__ Cada día me decepcionas más, por qué te empeñas en ser alguien que definitivamente no eres? Desde el primer momento en que decidiste ser mujer, me llenaste de vergüenza y no ha habido un sólo instante en mi vida que me hagas sentir orgulloso de ti, y ahora para rematar me sales con esto, eres un fenómeno en todos los sentidos, se supone que eres mujer pero ahora resulta que tienes a una chica embarazada? Qué clase de persona eres?__  
__**S.**__ Soy lesbiana papá y estoy enamorada de Quinn, ella va a tener a mi bebé y eso me hace muy feliz, los padres de mi novia la acaban de correr de su casa porque se sintieron avergonzados por nuestro hijo, por eso la traje a casa papá necesito que nos apoyes con esto, vas a ser abuelo.__  
__**Jo.**__ No te cansas de hacer cosas aberrantes? Qué se supone que les diré a mis amigos y a los vecinos ahora que tienes a ésta chica embarazada? Que por fin decidiste ser Santiago?__  
__**S.**__ No papá yo no voy a cambiar...__  
__**Jo.**__ Ni yo tampoco, salgan de mi casa, las quiero fuera en este mismo momento.__  
__**S.**__ Papá por favor no me hagas esto, ahora más que nunca necesito de ti.__  
__**Jo**__. Siempre has hecho lo que has querido, tu comportamiento siempre me ha decepcionado y avergonzado como no tienes idea, yo no quiero ser el abuelo de otro fenómeno como tú.__  
__**S. **__Papá!__  
__**Jo.**__ Salgan de mi casa y jamás vuelvas Santana o juro que te daré la peor paliza de tu vida!__  
__**S. **__Te necesito._

_José se sentó en el sillón a tomar su cerveza e ignoró a su hija._

_**S.**__ Papá...__**  
**__**Q**__. Vámonos San...__  
__**S.**__ Te necesito papá...__  
_  
_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_  
**Q. **Amor, te encuentras bien? Estás fumando otra vez?  
**S.** Hey bebé... No te preocupes, no estoy fumando sólo tengo el cigarrillo en mi boca, pero no lo encendí porque no quiero que mis bebés se expongan al humo… Además el tabaco sabe horrible y la verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S.** Recordé la tarde en que papá nos corrió de la casa y no nos dio su apoyo cuando esperábamos a Bambi, creo que no debí de haber vuelto a Lima mi amor… No lo quiero ver.  
**Q**. Claro que lo quieres ver y lo sabes, solamente estás nerviosa mi amor, pero recuerda que ya no somos aquellas niñas de 16 años a las que medio mundo les dio la espalda, ahora somos unas mujeres de 30 que nos sabemos defender y que sabemos lo que queremos en esta vida, no le tengas miedo a tu papá, yo sé que él no te va a volver a pisotear como antes porque tú no se lo permitirás.  
**S**. Tienes razón bebé... Tengo que enfrentar a papá.  
**Q**. Vamos a dormir mi amor.  
**S.** Ven aquí mi vida (abrazándola)... Te amo tanto mi Quinnie bella.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti mi amor, eres mía y te adoro.

En la cama...

**S.** Mira a nuestros bebés, se ven tan tiernos ahí dormidos compartiendo la cama.  
**Q**. Jejeje tenemos una familia hermosa mi amor.  
**S.** Y ya quiero conocer a mi nueva bebé (acariciándole el vientre)  
**Q**. Ay amor...  
**S.** Ya se está empezando a notar.**  
****Q**. El tener otra vida dentro de mí, producto de nuestro amor es maravilloso.  
**S.** Contigo tengo todo lo que necesito bebé, te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo más.

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar, la familia López-Fabray se dirigió a buscar a José.  
**  
****Q**. Vamos a su casa?  
**S.** No, siempre se iba a trabajar muy temprano, estoy segura de que ya está en su taller mecánico… Así que vamos a buscarlo a ese lugar.  
**Q**. Ok amor.  
**E.** A dónde vamos?  
**S.** Voy a ir a ver a mi padre mi amor, él es tu abuelo.  
**E. **Tengo un abuelo? Yo no tenía abuelo, sólo abuela, ya voy a tener abuelo! (emocionada)  
**S. **Ay Quinnie, creo que acabo de cometer un error, Elise ya está muy entusiasmada con la idea de tener un abuelo pero y si él la rechaza? Te juro que si hace sentir mal a mi hija, lo mato.  
**Q. **No digas eso bebé.  
**S. **Es la verdad... A mí me puede decir lo que quiera, pero si insulta o hace sentir mal a mis hijos, te juro que ahora si no me voy a contener y lo voy a golpear.  
**Q.** Pues espero que no tengas que llegar a eso, pero por favor no quiero que esa violencia se vuelva a manifestar en ti, recuerda que tú ya no eres así.  
**S. **Tienes razón, ya no soy así.

Luego de algunos minutos en coche, finalmente llegaron hasta el taller mecánico…

**S. **Pero qué es eso?  
**Q. **Taller mecánico Hummel? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Le cambió el nombre? Pero por qué? Siempre fue taller mecánico López.  
**Q**. Qué raro.  
**S.** Espérenme aquí, ahora vuelvo…**  
****Q**. Déjanos acompañarte.  
**S.** No amor, en el interior hay tipos bastante maleducados y te pueden decir piropos algo ofensivos, quédate aquí.  
**Q**. Ok...

La latina salió del auto y entró al taller mecánico, estando ahí cruzó palabras con un empleado.

**S.** Buenos días, le puede llamar al dueño del taller?  
**X.** Claro que sí.

Segundos después.

**X.** En qué le puedo ayudar señorita?  
**S. **Mmm quiero hablar con el dueño del taller.  
**X. **Pues ese soy yo, mi nombre es Burt Hummel.  
**S. **Usted dueño de este taller? Eso no puede ser, el dueño del taller es José López.  
**Bu**. Ahhh José... Bueno, él era el antiguo dueño de este taller, pero desde hace aproximadamente 7 años el dueño soy yo.  
**S. **Qué dice?  
**Bu**. Sí, él me lo vendió.  
**S. **Pero... Por qué?  
**Bu**. Quién es usted y por qué tantas preguntas?  
**S. **Soy la hija de José.  
**Bu**. Claaaaro, pero qué tonto soy, cómo no la reconocí desde un principio? Usted es la famosísima chef Santana López.  
**S.** Sí...  
**Bu**. Su padre estaba pasando por un momento bastante complicado en cuanto a lo económico, así que no tuvo más remedio que venderme el taller, pero no se preocupe yo no iba permitir que él se quedara sin empleo, de hecho sigue trabajando conmigo… Venga vamos a buscarlo.

Mientras caminaban a través del taller en busca de José, muchísimos murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar.

_Era verdad._

_Él no mintió._

_Es hermosa._

Qué suerte tener una hija así.

**Bu.** Jejeje ya la reconocieron.  
**S**. Sí eso parece...  
**X**. Señorita López, me regala un autógrafo?  
**S.** Claro. (firmando el papel)  
**X.** Gracias.  
**Bu**. Ahí está... José, te buscan.  
**Jo.** Quién?

Y ahí estaba frente al hombre que tantas veces la había hecho sentir peor que una basura con sus desprecios y golpes, pero ahora José no era ni la sombra de aquél hombre, se veía tan pequeño y acabado ante los ojos de Santana que por un momento no lo reconoció sino hasta que miró a través de sus ojos marrones.

**Jo.** Santana...  
**S. **Papá.  
**Jo.** Qué haces aquí?  
**S.** Supe que estuviste enfermo...  
**Bu**. José tómate el día libre, no te preocupes por el auto, ve a platicar con tu hija.**  
****X. **Señorita puedo tomarme una foto con usted?  
**S.** Claro.  
**X.** José qué envidia me das al tener una hija tan bonita y famosa.  
**Jo**. Gracias... Vamos Santana.

Mientras Santana y su padre caminaban hacia la salida, Quinn en compañía de sus hijos se disponían a entrar al taller.

**Q.** Amor...  
**E.** Él es? Él es mi abuelo?  
**S.** Sí Elise.  
**E. **Hola abuelo. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Jo.** Hola preciosa.  
**E.** Yo me llamo Elise y tú?  
**Jo**. José.  
**E. **Abuelo José (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Buenos días señor López.  
**Jo.** Quinn... Vamos a casa Santana.  
**S.** Ok, tienes auto?  
**Jo**. Sí, la misma camioneta de hace años.  
**S**. Te seguimos.

En el auto.

**Q**. Definitivamente algo le pasa, no es tan viejo y está bastante acabado.  
**S.** Lo sé bebé.

Cuando se encontraban frente a la casa López, Santana comenzó a sudar.  
**  
****Q**. Tranquila mi amor.  
**S.** En esa casa viví cosas horribles, pero también cosas muy hermosas… Después de casi 14 años volveré a entrar a ese lugar.  
**Q**. Pero yo lo haré contigo, y también tus hijos.  
**S.** Sí...

José abrió la puerta de la casa y les pidió a las chicas que entraran.

En cuanto entraron al lugar, Santana se sorprendió al ver el interior de la casa, todo estaba prácticamente igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí, solamente había un par de muebles distintos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver enormes fotos de revistas en las que la latina había salido a través de toda la sala.

**S**._ Qué demonios? _(susurrando)  
**Jo.** Cuando uno de mis compañeros de trabajo te vio en la tv, de inmediato te reconoció y me dijo que eras chef y tenías un programa de televisión, no lo podía creer, pero entonces sintonicé el canal y me dio mucho gusto el ver que te habías convertido en alguien tan importante, desde ese momento he estado muy al pendiente de tu carrera y por eso sé que tienes dos hijos y que te acabas de casar con tu novia de toda la vida.  
**S.** Ohhh.  
**Q**. Es muy lindo todo esto.  
**Jo**. Empecé a comprar revistas y periódicos donde salías, también tengo todas las temporadas de tu programa.  
**S. **Por qué?  
**Jo.** No entiendo tu pregunta.  
**S.** Por qué tienes todo esto de mí?  
**Jo**. Pues porque eres mi hija y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
**S. **En serio? Pero si antes era tu deshonra, claro ahora soy tu orgullo porque soy famosa.  
**Q. **Santana...  
**S.** Sólo digo la verdad, éste hombre me dio golpizas horribles, me dijo cosas hirientes, nos corrió de la casa y ahora está orgulloso de mí?

Skylar comenzó a llorar.

**Q**. Amor, no grites ya asustaste a nuestro bebé.  
**E.** Por qué estás enojada mami?  
**Jo**. Por mi culpa.**  
****Q.** Elise vamos al jardín, tu mami y tu abuelo necesitan hablar a solas.  
**E.** Ok.

Quinn y sus hijos salieron de la casa.

**S.** Qué pasó con el taller? Sé que ya no es tuyo.  
**Jo**. Recuerdas a la mujer con la que comencé a vivir luego de que te corriera de la casa?  
**S. **Sí.  
**Jo.** Ella empezó a gastar muchísimo dinero de mis cuentas personales y llegó un momento en el que tuve que hipotecar la casa para pagar todas deudas que ella provocó, cuando no pude darle más dinero, ella se fue y me dejó, yo continué con mi alcoholismo hasta que me quedé sin un solo centavo, por eso tuve que vender el taller para poder pagar la hipoteca de la casa y no perderla, por fortuna el hombre que compró mi taller me permitió seguir trabajando ahí.  
**S.** Ohh...  
**Jo**. Eso fue hace años.  
**S. **Supe por mi antiguo profesor el señor Schuster que estuviste internado en el hospital, qué te pasó?  
**Jo.** He sido alcohólico por casi 25 años Santana, y mi hígado hace tiempo que lo resintió… Estoy enfermo, bastante enfermo.  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**Jo**. Me lo merezco.  
**S. **Necesitas dinero?  
**Jo.** Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
**S. **No se ve que estés bien, creo que no debes continuar trabajando en ese estado.  
**Jo.** Tengo que trabajar, porque tengo que pagar mi seguro médico.  
**S. **Entonces si necesitas dinero, déjame hacerte un depósito a tu cuenta, es mejor que tomes un descanso en tu trabajo para que te recuperes un poco.  
**Jo.** Ya no me voy a recuperar Santana, el médico lo dijo.  
**S. **No debiste vender el taller...  
**Jo.** Tenía que hacerlo, no podía perder esta casa, tu casa.  
**S.** Mi casa?  
**Jo**. Sí hija, es lo único que te puedo heredar, no iba permitir que se perdiera porque te pertenece.  
**S.** Yo no...  
**Jo**. Sí lo sé, no necesitas esta casa ni nada mío porque eres una mujer exitosa y trabajadora, pero soy tu padre y me veo en la necesidad de darte algo que con mis propias manos conseguí.**  
****S.** Ay papá, lo material nunca fue lo que necesité de ti, lo que yo necesitaba era otra cosa y eso jamás lo tuve.  
**Jo**. Lo sé Santana... Y no hay un sólo día en que no me arrepienta de eso, no fui un buen esposo para tu madre, y tampoco fui un buen padre para ti, fui educado de una manera muy distinta apegada a tradiciones e ideas muy radicales, por eso no comprendí tu situación y lo vi como una desgracia para mí, además yo sabía perfectamente que tu madre no me amaba, y todas mis frustraciones las desahogaba bebiendo alcohol hasta embrutecerme, fui tan cobarde que necesitaba estar ebrio para tener el valor suficiente para golpearlas hasta casi matarlas, al día siguiente cuando me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho me sentía morir, pero lo remediaba tomando otra vez alcohol para así calmar mis culpas… Después simplemente dejó de importarme todo.  
**S.** En serio alguna vez te importé?  
**Jo**. Claro que sí, cuando naciste fue el mejor día de mi vida, porque eras mi hijo, mi orgullo, mi varón.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Jo.** Y luego me asusté, no podía comprender el que fueras diferente, fui muy ignorante porque dejé que las opiniones de los demás me importaran más que el amor que te tenía, me amargué y yo mismo destruí a mi familia.  
**S.** No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste, sobre todo cuando embaracé a Quinn.  
**Jo**. Perdieron al bebé, verdad?  
**S. **Sí... Por falta de alimento y vitaminas, la última vez que estuve aquí fue porque vine a buscar a Quinn, su padre se la había llevado semanas después de que perdimos a nuestra hija.  
**Jo**. Lo lamento.  
**S. **Las cosas no mejoraron para mí en mucho tiempo, hasta hace unos años han estado mejor, fue cuando Quinn volvió a mi lado y se embarazó de Elise.  
**Jo.** Ella es hermosa, se parece un poco a ti a su edad y el chico también, Skylar verdad?  
**S.** Sí...  
**Jo**. Siempre estoy al pendiente de ti en los medios de comunicación, sé que hace algunas semanas por fin se casaron.  
**S. **Ella es el amor de mi vida.  
**Jo**. Lo sé, muchas veces te escuché hablar de ella con tu madre.  
**S. **Maribel era la única persona en la que podía confiar.  
**Jo**. Maribel?  
**S. **Sí, por cierto ella vive en las Vegas se fue con...  
**Jo.** Eric Summer, lo sé, siempre supe que había algo entre ellos.  
**S.** Y por qué no lo enfrentaste?  
**Jo**. Porque cuando lo quise hacer ellos ya habían huido, supongo que fue mejor que eso pasara porque estaba dispuesto a matarlos, ya tenía lista una pistola.  
**S. **Diablos...  
**Jo.** Y me desquité contigo, no sabes lo avergonzado que estoy por eso.  
**S.** En verdad te arrepientes?  
**Jo**. No tienes idea de cuánto, jamás me comporté como un verdadero padre para ti, nunca te apoyé en absolutamente nada, y cuando reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde para pedirte perdón, porque no me lo merecía, además no sabía dónde estabas, hasta que empezaste a salir en televisión.  
**S. **Ohhh.  
**Jo.** Pero no tenía para ir a buscarte, así que no te contacté, mis compañeros de trabajo todos los días hablan de ti, ellos están muy asombrados por tu fama, siempre me dicen que me tiene envidia por tener una hija tan guapa y exitosa, hasta los que creí mis amigos y que se burlaban de ti, ahora quieren un autógrafo tuyo.  
**S.** Vaya...  
**Jo**. Eres toda una celebridad por aquí.  
**S. **Y antes sólo era el fenómeno de Lima.  
**Jo**. Eso está en el pasado.  
**S. **Lo supongo...  
**Jo.** Por cierto... Tu madre es feliz?  
**S. **Creo que sí, tiene dos hijos de ese tal Eric.  
**Jo.** Tienes contacto con ella?  
**S**. No, cuando tuve el suficiente dinero contraté a un investigador privado para dar con su paradero, cuando por fin la encontré fui a hablar con ella, luego me fui de ahí y jamás volví a tener contacto alguno con Maribel.  
**Jo**. Por qué?  
**S.** Porque no la necesito más en mi vida, así como ella no me necesitó en la suya.  
**Jo**. Perdóname también por eso hija, yo hice que se fuera.  
**S. **Tal vez seas responsable de eso, pero no lo eres de que no me haya llevado con ella, no le importó para nada dejarme.  
**Jo.** Dame un segundo es hora de mis medicamentos.

Santana se sorprendió por ver la cantidad de pastillas que su padre tomaba.

**Jo.** Siéntate hija.  
**S. **Ok...  
**Jo.** Estás muy enojada con tu madre, verdad? Ella era todo para ti y veo que ahora tienes un profundo resentimiento hacia ella.  
**S.** Tengo dos hijos papá, y una más que vienen camino… Aunque mi relación con Quinn al principio no funcionó, jamás me alejé de Elise y siempre estuve al pendiente de ella, creo que los problemas de los adultos no tienen por qué afectar a los niños, sé que yo tenía 15 años cuando Maribel se fue, pero aun así era mi madre y la necesitaba, yo jamás dejaría a mis hijos por nada del mundo, eso es algo que jamás comprenderé de su comportamiento.  
**Jo.** Te entiendo, yo jamás me he podido perdonar por la manera en que me comporté contigo, pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que a pesar de que tuviste una infancia y adolescencia horrible cuando viviste en esta casa, eres una mujer con hermosos sentimientos y que has formado tu propia familia y eres muy feliz.  
**S.** Lo soy papá, pero no fue nada fácil, yo me convertí un poco en ti, llegué a golpear a Quinn...  
**Jo**. Qué?

Santana le platicó todo su pasado a su padre, desde el día en que se fue de Lima hasta el presente.

**Jo.** Perdóname hija (llorando)  
**E.** Por qué lloras abuelo? No llores.  
**Q**. Ven mi amor, tu mami y tu abuelo necesitan seguir hablando a solas... Señor López, puedo pasar a alguna de las habitaciones para cambiarle el pañal a Skylar?  
**Jo.** Claro, puedes subir a la habitación de Santana, supongo que recuerdas muy bien cuál es...  
**Q.** Sí (sonriendo) Ahora volvemos.  
**S. **Te amo.  
**Q. **Te amo mi amor (picoteando sus labios)

La rubia y sus hijos subieron.

**S. **No llores papá.  
**Jo.** No lo puedo evitar, estoy tan avergonzado contigo y tengo esta profunda tristeza por cómo te traté, no sé qué hacer para ganarme tu perdón hija, te amo tanto.  
**S.** De verdad me amas? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Jo**. Más que a mi vida, eres lo único que tengo y yo mismo te alejé.  
**S. **Ay papá no sabes cuánta falta me hiciste.  
**Jo.** Lo sé hija, tú también me has hecho mucha falta, te adoro.  
**S.** Y yo a ti.

La morena no pudo más, así que abrazó tiernamente a su padre para reconfortarse el uno al otro durante algunos minutos.

**S.** Te quiero papá, a pesar de todo te quiero.  
**Jo**. Perdóname hija...  
**S. **Claro que te perdono.  
**Jo.** Déjame conocer bien a tus hijos.  
**S. **Ok deja subo por ellos.

La latina subió a su antigua habitación.

**S.** No lo puedo creer (boca muy abierta)  
**Q.** Lo sé mi amor...  
**S. **Todo está tal y como lo dejé.  
**Q. **Sí, mira mi amor lo que me encontré, una foto de las dos cuando cumplimos una semana de novias.  
**S.** Jejeje tu carita mi amor, eras una niña,**  
****Q**. Éramos.  
**S.** Pues esta foto nos la llevamos.  
**E. **Me gusta aquí.  
**S. **Jejeje a mí también me encantaba mi habitación.  
**Q. **Tu papá cuidó de tu habitación bastante bien, creo que no permitió que nadie entrara a este lugar.  
**S.** Lo sé...  
**Q**. Se reconciliaron?  
**S.** Sí, él me hizo cosas horribles, pero está muy arrepentido y la verdad es que quiero disfrutar a mi papá el tiempo que le quede de vida.**  
****Q**. Sabes que te apoyo en todo.  
**S.** Lo sé mi amor, te amo... Vengan niños vamos para que conozcan bien a su abuelo.  
**E. **Síiiii (saltando)

En cuanto Elise comenzó a charlar con su abuelo, éste quedó perdidamente enamorado de su nieta, Skylar también estuvo bastante entretenido con los mimos que su abuelo le hacía.

**Jo.** Son perfectos...  
**S.** Lo son papá, Elise llegó a mi vida en un momento muy oscuro pero ella logró hacerme ver la luz otra vez y Skylar me encontró para darle todo el amor que necesitaba.  
**Jo**. Leí que lo adoptaste.  
**S. **Sí, pero es como si fuera mi hijo de sangre.  
**Jo.** Jejejeje parece todo un López.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**E. **Mira abuelo yo te dibujé.  
**Jo.** Ohhh es un dibujo muy lindo.  
**E. **Jejejeje tengo un abuelo, tengo un abuelo (cantando)**  
****Q. **Amor es hora de que los niños coman.  
**S. **Ok... Papá puedo usar tu cocina?  
**Jo.** Claro hija, espero que lo que hay en el refrigerador te sirva.  
**S. **Gracias.

Más tarde.

**Q. **Pasa algo?  
**S**. Papá definitivamente no se está alimentando nada bien, todo esto es comida chatarra.  
**Q. **Sí, él necesita comer sano por su enfermedad.  
**S**. Quinn... Quiero que papá tenga un buen tratamiento, puedes ayudarme a comprarle un buen seguro?  
**Q**. Claro que sí mi amor, de inmediato comenzaré con eso.  
**S.** Amor, me gustaría llevarlo a los Ángeles, rentarle un departamento para estar más cerca de él.  
**Q**. Y crees que él acepte?  
**S.** Espero que sí.

Mientras comían.

**Jo**. Santo cielo, por esto eres la mejor chef del país! Está delicioso!  
**S. **Jejeje me da gusto que te haya gustado.  
**Jo.** Es lo más rico que he probado en años.  
**S.** Papá, quiero proponerte algo.  
**Jo**. Qué cosa?  
**S. **Pues... Quiero que vengas a Los Ángeles con nosotros, puedo rentarte algún departamento para que vivas ahí porque necesito llevarte al médico para que comiences a tener un mejor tratamiento para tu enfermedad.  
**Jo.** No hija, no es necesario.  
**S.** Lo es papá, aún eres muy joven y mírate cómo estás, tal vez tu enfermedad sea muy grave, pero me encantaría hacer todo lo posible para que esa enfermedad no te acabe tan rápido.  
**Jo**. Pero toda mi vida he vivido aquí, nunca he salido a ningún lado, aquí tengo mi trabajo y no quiero dejar esta casa.  
**S.** Pero papá...  
**Jo**. Aquí hay buenos médicos hija y ellos me van a ayudar, te lo aseguro.  
**S.** Ok... En algo somos muy parecidos y es en nuestra terquedad, entonces contrataré a alguien que te ayude con la casa y te acompañe a tus citas médicas y no me digas que no porque lo haré.  
**Jo**. Jejeje ok.  
**S. **También quiero que dejes de trabajar.  
**Jo.** No hija eso no...  
**S. **Mmm entonces busca algún local donde abras tu propio taller mecánico, quiero que tú seas tu propio jefe y que solamente estés ahí para asesorar a tus empleados, pero el trabajo duro ya no lo harás tú.  
**Jo.** Hija... Yo no merezco nada de esto (lágrimas en los ojos) Fui el peor padre...  
**S.** Eso ya está en el pasado papá, quedamos en empezar desde cero, así que te voy a ayudar lo quieras o no.  
**Jo**. Gracias hija.  
**E. **Abuelo irás a la fiesta de Sky?  
**Q. **Amor aún falta tiempo para eso.  
**E.** Pero yo quiero que mi abuelo vaya, le diré a Pam y a Devon que también tengo un abuelo como ellos.  
**Jo.** Claro que iré hija.  
**E.** Síiiii.

Más tarde por la noche.

**S.** Nos vamos papá, los niños están cansados.  
**Jo**. Por qué no se quedan aquí a pasar la noche? Tu habitación está limpia, también las sábanas, jamás permití que nadie entrara ahí, en el sofá que está en tu habitación puede dormir Elise y el niño con ustedes.**  
****Q.** Ok nos quedaremos aquí.  
**Jo.** Gracias Quinn.  
**S.** Ya lo decidió mi mujer jejeje.

En la habitación de Santana.

**Q**. Acuéstate mi amor.  
**S.** Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño.**  
****Q**. Lo sé, pero por fortuna tú y tu papá ya se reconciliaron, y a partir de este momento comenzará un nuevo capítulo en su vida.  
**S.** Soy muy feliz mi amor... Lo soy.  
**Q. **Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo... Jejejeje si esta cama hablara.**  
****Q**. Santana!**  
****S.** Es la verdad, hicimos tantas veces el amor aquí… Pero lo más importante es que aquí concebimos a nuestra Bambi.**  
****Q**. Hazme el amor.  
**S.** Jajaja ok deja coloco a Skylar con Elise, pero tienes que ser muy silenciosa eh.**  
****Q**. Jajaja te amo.

Y esa noche las Quinntana hicieron el amor de una manera muy tierna sobre la cama que fue testigo de su primera vez.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Mmm buenos días amor.**  
****Q**. Buenos días...  
**S.** Voy a preparar el desayuno.**  
****Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Te amo (picoteando sus labios)  
**Q**. Te amo.

En la cocina.

**S.** Buenos días papá, cómo amaneciste?  
**Jo**. Bien hija.  
**S. **Estoy preparando el desayuno, más tarde vamos al súper para comprar cosas nutritivas, lo que tienes aquí es pura chatarra.  
**Jo.** Jejeje ok.  
**S**. Gracias por mantener mi habitación tal y como la dejé.  
**Jo.** Al principio creí que esa habitación sería para alguno de los hijos que tuviera con aquella mujer, pero al final decidí que nadie iba a entrar ahí.  
**S.** Papá tuviste hijos con ésa mujer?  
**Jo**. Sí, una niña su nombre es Carly pero cuando Linda se fue de aquí se la llevó, lo último que supe de ellas es que curiosamente también estaban viviendo en los Ángeles.  
**S. **Papá qué edad tiene tu hija?  
**Jo.** 12 años.  
**S.** Ay Dios mío...  
**Jo**. Qué?  
**S. **Nada... Puedes decirle a mi esposa y a mis hijos que bajen?  
**Jo.** Claro.

Santana tomó su teléfono.

**S. **Hey Britt Britt, cómo estás?**  
****B**. Sanny, muy bien y tú cómo estás? Pudiste ver a tu papá?  
**S**. Sí, de hecho en estos momentos estoy en su casa, nos reconciliamos hermanita, mi papá me pidió perdón y yo lo perdoné.  
**B**. Qué bueno San, me enorgullece él saber que en tu corazón ya no hay resentimiento alguno.  
**S.** A mí también, hermana te llamo porque necesito que me ayudes a investigar algo.  
**B.** Qué cosa?

Más tarde.

**Jo**. Elise ven, tengo algo para ti.  
**E. **Qué es abuelo?  
**Jo. **Esto.

José le entregó una Barbie a su nieta.

**E. **Woooow es bonita.  
**Jo.** Te gusta?  
**E. **Mucho, puedo sacarla de la caja?  
**Jo. **Claro, juega con ella.

La niña se sentó sobre la alfombra a jugar.

**Jo.** Por fortuna los juguetes que hacían antes eran más duraderos, esa muñeca tiene 22 años.  
**Q. **En serio?  
**Jo.** Sí, la compré para el cumpleaños número ocho de Santana, estaba muy entusiasmado porque tenía suficiente dinero para comprársela, pero cuando un compañero de trabajo me vio con ella al salir de la juguetería, de inmediato se burló de mí diciéndome que al parecer yo ya estaba muy feliz con la idea de tener a una hija en vez de a un hijo, me llené de rabia y jamás te di la muñeca, en cambio al llegar a casa…  
**S.** Me diste una paliza porque tenía puesto el vestido nuevo que Maribel me había confeccionado.  
**Jo. **Sí (llorando) fui un monstruo contigo hija...  
**S.** No llores papá, el saber que aún en ese entonces me querías a tu manera me hace feliz, te lo aseguro.  
**Jo**. Me perdí tanto de ti hija, tu infancia, tu adolescencia, tus triunfos, tu boda...  
**S.** Pero partir de hoy estarás presente en cada uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida, ya viene nuestra nueva hija en camino y como te lo dijo ayer Elise, vamos a celebrar el primer aniversario de Skylar y en unos meses los cuatro años de nuestra hija.  
**Jo**. Gracias Santana.  
**Q.** Es impresionante que esa muñeca esté intacta...  
**Jo.** Y ahora disfruta de ella la pequeñita más hermosa del planeta.  
**Q.** Jejeje sí, nuestra Elise es preciosa.

Las Quinntana estuvieron unos días más en Lima, el señor Schuster las ayudó a conseguir a la persona indicada para que asistiera a José en todo lo que necesitara, además también su ocupó de encontrar el lugar adecuado donde José instalaría su nuevo taller mecánico, así que las chicas por fin regresaron a Los Ángeles.

**S. **Hogar dulce hogar.  
**Q. **Sólo por unos días amor, tenemos que empezar a guardar todas nuestras cosas para la mudanza.  
**S. **Ni me lo recuerdes.

Tocaron a la puerta.

**S. **Britt Britt, mi Chandler!  
**B. **Bienvenidas a casa hermanitas, me alegro de que su viaje haya sido todo un éxito.  
**E. **Mi abuelo es lindo, él juega conmigo y Sky, dice que nos ama.  
**B. **En serio? Qué bien ahijadita.  
**E. **Te extrañé nina Britt.  
**B. **Y yo a ti mi amor.

Más tarde.

**S. **Averiguaste algo?  
**B. **Le tuve que comentar todo a Puck para que me ayudara, ya sabes que él conoce a muchísimas personas por su antigua profesión (mueca)  
**S**. Y?  
**B.** Hay registros de una niña con apellido López que estuvo hospitalizada semanas antes de dar a luz por complicaciones con su embarazo, en efecto su nombre era Carly.  
**S. **Lo sabía...  
**B. **Santana sería demasiada coincidencia que Skylar fuera tu... Sobrino?  
**S. **Lo sé pero algo me dice que es así, todo concuerda, Miss Tracy nos dijo que la mamá de Skylar era prácticamente una niña, por eso eran los problemas de salud de mi hijo y ahora con esos registros del hospital no me queda ninguna duda.  
**B.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
**S. **Me haré una prueba de ADN con Sky, si resulta positiva, entonces tendré que buscar a ésa niña.  
**B. **No Santana porque puedes correr peligro de que te quieran quitar a Sky.  
**S. **No lo harán, él es legalmente mi hijo y el de Quinn, solamente quiero saber si ésa niña necesita ayuda porque yo se la voy a dar.  
**B.** Se lo dirás a Q?  
**S. **Sí, pero hasta estar segura de mis sospechas.  
**B.** Ok.

Santana de inmediato llevó Sky a un laboratorio para que les tomaron muestras de ADN, pagó una fuerte cantidad de dinero para tener los resultados lo más pronto posible, unos días después por fin tenía los resultados en su mano.

**S.** Cielos... Hay compatibilidad...  
**Q**. Qué lees amor.  
**S.** Esto.

Santana le entregó el sobre a su esposa.  
**  
****Q**. No entiendo nada Santana.  
**S.** Skylar es...**  
****Q**. Tu hijo? Pero me juraste que no lo era, me lo dijiste una y otra vez Santana, por qué me mentiste?  
**S.** No Quinnie, por supuesto que no te mentí, Skylar no es mi hijo, es… Mi sobrino.  
**Q.** Quéeee?  
**S. **Lo sé, es increíble que esto esté pasando y prácticamente imposible que una coincidencia así se diera, pero resulta que papá tuvo una hija con ésa tal Linda, empecé a atar algunos cabos y resulta que todas mis sospechas eran ciertas, por eso el bebé se parece tanto a mí y a papá, Skylar es su nieto.  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío y qué vas a hacer?  
**S.** Tengo que encontrar a Carly la madre de Sky, tal vez necesite ayuda.**  
****Q**. De una buena vez te lo digo Santana, no voy a permitir que me quiten a mi hijo.  
**S.** Nadie nos lo va a quitar, te lo prometo.

Santana contrató al mismo investigador que había encontrado a su madre, tenía muy pocos datos de Carly, solamente su edad y su apellido pero aun así tenía esperanzas de que la encontraría, para su fortuna no pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo hicieron.

**S**. Muerta? No, no, no puede ser.  
**X**. Lo lamento señora Santana, pero en el reporte forense se indica que la niña murió por una fuerte infección causada por restos de placenta que quedaron en ella después de dar a luz.  
**S.** Y su madre?  
**X.** La señora Linda Ruíz está cumpliendo una condena por trata y abuso de menores.  
**S. **No entiendo…  
**X**. Es muy fuerte esto que le voy a decir, pero la señora Linda prostituía a su hija para pagarse lujos que trabajando jamás los podría obtener, todo indica que cuando la niña resultó embarazada, la señora Linda la echó a la calle porque ya no le servía, pero cuando la chica dio a luz y abandonó al pequeño, regresó al lado de su madre quien de inmediato la volvió a prostituir, al no tener ninguna atención médica luego de su parto, la chica murió por la infección, por fortuna una vecina de Linda se dio cuenta de todo y la acusó con la policía, ésa mujer pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel.  
**S. **Por dios...  
**Q. **Pobre niña...  
**S. **Y yo quejándome de tener una infancia horrible...  
**Q. **Ven aquí mi amor (cargando a Skylar) Te juro por mi vida que nadie te hará daño jamás.  
**S. **Muchas gracias investigador, todo esto es horrible pero es mejor saberlo.**  
****X. **Me despido.

El investigador salió del departamento.

**S.** No llores Quinnie...**  
****Q**. Pobre niña, debió sufrir un martirio, qué clase de madre hace eso con su hija?  
**S.** Una puta sin corazón...**  
****Q**. Se lo dirás a tu papá?  
**S.** No, él se sentirá culpable, estoy segura... Es mejor así, que piense que su hija aún vive y tiene una vida mejor que al lado de él, además ambas sabemos que a papá no le queda mucho tiempo.  
**Q**. Lo siento mi amor.  
**S.** Yo más... Ay Sky, ahora comprendo por qué el destino te puso en mi camino, mi pedacito de cielo hermoso, te amo.  
**Sk**. Daahhhh!  
**Q. **Jejejeje.

Finalmente las chicas se mudaron a la casa de la rubia, la madre de Quinn se mudó al departamento de ellas y todos comenzaron a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta del primer año del pequeño Skylar.

**Sam.** Viene tu padre?  
**S.** Sí, viene en compañía del señor Shue y su familia.  
**B.** Y cómo va con su tratamiento?  
**S. **Mejor, de hecho el que ya esté comiendo más sano le ha ayudado a sentirse con más fuerzas.  
**Bl.** Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermanita, porque a pesar de todos los desprecios y humillaciones que tu padre te hizo, lo has perdonado, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta… Cuándo vas a perdonar a tu mamá?  
**S.** Nunca.  
**B.** Santana...  
**S. **Eso es otra cosa y no me nace para nada el perdonarla, lo siento pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer.  
**Q. **Es mejor que no le insistan con el tema, yo también he tratado de hacerla entrar en razón con respecto a eso, pero es imposible.  
**S. **Por favor chicos, no echan a perder este momento tan maravilloso que estamos pasando aquí todos juntos, mejor sigamos preparando la fiesta de mi hijo.  
**Sam**. De tu hijo-sobrino.  
**R.** Es una historia increíble.  
**S. **Lo sé Rachel, de hecho hay momentos en que sigo sin creerla.  
**R. **Por cierto cuándo irán al doctor a conocer el sexo del bebé?  
**S. **La próxima semana.  
**A. **Chicos perdón que los interrumpa, pero me avisan del bar que no llegó la cantante de esta noche.  
**B.** Gracias Artie.  
**Sam.** Maldita sea, siempre hace lo mismo, ya la voy a correr.  
**Bl. **Y ahora qué hacemos? Abrimos nuevamente el micrófono para el karaoke?  
**Sam.** No, ayer hicimos lo mismo, la gente empezará a aburrirse de siempre lo mismo.  
**S.** Que Rachel haga el show de esta noche.  
**Todos**. Qué?  
**S.** Chicos les recuerdo que Rachel es una cantante maravillosa, la banda se puede adecuar perfectamente a su tono de voz, además supongo que te sabes millones de canciones o no hobbit?  
**R.** Pe... Pero... No sé Santana, hace mucho que no canto y...  
**S. **En serio te vas a asustar en este momento? Pensé que tenías más agallas.  
**R.** Las tengo... Ok cantaré esta noche.  
**B. **Yo quiero verlo.  
**S.** Jejejeje, creo que tu mamá nuevamente será la nana de todos los niños mi amor.  
**Q. **Sabes que a ella le fascina eso.  
**Bl.** Entonces no se hable más, vamos al bar.

Cuando Rachel estaba actuando en el escenario...

**B.** Canta hermoso.  
**S. **Se los dije.  
**Sam**. Parece un ángel.  
**S**. Muy enano...  
**Q**. Jajajajajaja amor!  
**S.** Es la verdad.  
**Bl**. Cuándo se lo pedirás Sam?  
**S. **Sí cuándo?  
**Sam.** Jejeje esta misma noche.

Cuando el bar ya estaba cerrado.

**Q.** Jajaja ya no tomes mi amor.  
**S.** No ya no jejeje (besándola) **  
****Q**. Ay qué rico beso.  
**S.** Vamos a casa quiero hacértelo.**  
****Q**. Jejejeje.  
**Sam**. Chicos... Aceptó! (enorme sonrisa)  
**R.** Sí ya soy la novia oficial de Sam.  
**Bl**. Pues felicidades, creo que esto se merece un brindis.  
**S.** Jejeje sí.**  
****Q**. El último eh.  
**S.** Sí bebé.

Días después.

**Dr**. Listas?  
**S. **Más que listas.  
**Q. **Espero que sea un varón amor, hace tiempo era lo que querías.  
**S**. Lo sé, pero creo que la idea de tener una niña ya me agrada más.  
**Dr.** Pues creo que sus deseos se harán realidad señora Santana, felicidades están esperando a una hermosa niña.  
**S.** Lo sabía, siempre tengo la razón.**  
****Q**. Jajaja ay amor.

En cuanto regresaron a su casa, le llamaron a todos sus amigos para que se reunieron con ellas y darles la noticia.  
**  
****E**. Tendré una hermanita y vamos a jugar a las princesas y Sky es el príncipe, verdad mami?  
**Q**. Sí burbujita.  
**B.** Ay qué lindo una niña...  
**Bl**. Tenías razón Santana, tú haces puras niñas jajajaja.  
**S**. Se los dije.  
**R**. Y ya tienen el nombre?  
**S.** Yo sí y espero que a mi Quinnie bella le agrade, hace 14 años cuando esperábamos a nuestra hija, mi esposa y yo tuvimos una conversación en la que decidimos pensar el nombre que le pondríamos a Bambi, yo escogí uno pero finalmente no pudimos tener la dicha de nombrar a nuestra hija de esa manera, pero ahora tengo una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo quiero que ésta bebé lleve ese nombre... Quinn quiero que nuestra hija se llame Faith, porque cuando esperábamos a Bambi siempre tuve fe de que todo mejoraría para nosotras y a pesar de que perdí esa fe durante mucho tiempo, nunca me rendí y por fin conseguí ser feliz a tu lado, como siempre lo soñé, estás de acuerdo?**  
****Q**. Sí mi amor, nuestra hijita se llamará Faith.  
**S**. Faith López-Fabray.**  
****R**. Pues yo espero que ya con Faith cierren la fábrica de bebés.**  
****Q**. Jajaja yo lo dudo.  
**S.** En serio?**  
****Q**. Me encanta tener bebés contigo mi amor.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti Santana.  
**B.** Entonces todo indica que la familia López-Fabray será enorme.  
**S y Q**. Jajajajaja.

* * *

_**Ojalá y les haya agradado y que el por qué del parecido de Skylar con Santana también les haya gustado.**_

_**No sé si a la historia le reste uno o dos capítulos, pero ahora sí ya se acaba, gracias por estar al pendiente de ella,**_

_**Algunas sugerencias para el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Sé que muchos querían que fuera un niño el bebé de las chicas, pero ya tenía planeado que fuera una niña, si quieren un bebé extra de las Quinntana que sea varón, háganmelo saber.**_

_**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**_

_**Siento los errores.**_

_**Una enorme disculpa por no actualizar a tiempo las historias, los comentarios me alientan a hacerlo más rápido pero a veces me es imposible actualizar debido al trabajo, sobre todo cuando ando en turno matutino, porque tengo que dormirme temprano y no tengo tiempo para idear las historias, además tampoco les gustan los capítulos cortos y créanme que los capítulos de más de 8 mil palabras se llevan mucho tiempo, siento si creen que los chantajeo al decirles que ya no escribiré porque no recibo comentarios jajaja no ha sido mi intención, se los aseguro, pero me gusta cuando alguien se ocupa en escribirme algo, me hace sentir especial.**_

_**En los próximos días actualizaré "Mi Hermana Adoptiva" aka la historia sin fin jajajaja.**_


	32. Familia Completa

**_Hola a todos, feliz año nuevo!_  
_Bueno después de mil años les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, siento haber tardado casi mes y medio en actualizar pero la inspiración no estaba muy presente en esta historia, ojalá les guste._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 32. Familia completa.  
**  
Cierto día en el restaurante.

**B.** Por fin está todo listo para la fiesta de mi sobrino.  
**S.** Sí, ya, no puedo creer que hasta preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil sea tan complicado. (mueca)  
**Bl.** Cierto, en nuestra época no se tenían que ofrecer tantas cosas, sólo se ofrecía pastel, gelatina, dulces y ya.  
**B.** Fue muy buena idea que de una vez celebraras también su bautizo.  
**S.** Jejeje sí, con todo lo que ha pasado ni me acordaba de eso, Mercedes será una buena madrina para Skylar.  
**Bl**. Seguro que sí.  
**Sam.** Recuerdo la última fiesta de cumpleaños que tuve, papá aún vivía y mi familia estaba unida, en mi siguiente cumpleaños papá ya había muerto y mamá ya salía con ese gañán que destruyó mi infancia. (soltando el aire)  
**S.** Todos aquí a excepción de Blaine tuvimos una infancia horrible (mueca)  
**Bl**. Sí, fui muy afortunado al tener a mis padres en mi niñez, ojalá aún los tuviera a mi lado (suspirando)  
**B. **No te pongas triste Blaine, al contrario deberías de ponerte feliz al recordarlos, yo no sé ni quiénes son mis padres, bueno sé quién es mi madre biológica, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo es físicamente, ahora tú tienes una linda familia y eres un excelente padre, eso significa que tus padres hicieron un buen trabajo contigo, tú nos has ayudado en muchísimas cosas, no sólo eres nuestro hermano mayor sino también algo así como nuestro padre.  
**Bl. **Jejeje en serio?  
**Sam**. Sí hermano, a pesar de que yo soy mayor que tú, maduraste hace mucho tiempo, cosa que yo apenas estoy empezando a hacer.  
**S**. Qué haríamos sin ti Blaine?  
**Bl**. Ustedes son los mejores hermanos que la vida me pudo regalar, gracias por estar conmigo siempre.  
**B.** Al contrario, gracias por tú estar con nosotros siempre.  
**S. **Cierto.  
**Sam.** Abrazo grupal.  
**B.** Síiiii.

En ese momento el teléfono de la latina comenzó a sonar.

**S**. Es mi esposa... Hola Quinnie, cómo se sienten los niños?  
**Q**. Un poco mejor, aunque Sky sigue irritable.  
**S.** Ya casi voy a casa para ayudarte con ellos mi amor.  
**Q**. Está bien San, puedes traerme pastel Bambi?  
**S**. Jejeje ok nena hermosa, te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo.

La llamada terminó.

**B.** Pobres de ustedes, mira que tener a los niños enfermos y justo días antes del cumpleaños de Skylar.  
**Bl.** Pues así pasa, por lo regular cuando se enferma uno, se enferma el otro.  
**Sam**. Pero querían ser padres... (rodando los ojos)  
**B.** Ay Sammy, es maravilloso tener hijos aunque no lo creas, ahora que tú y Rachel están juntos pues deberías de considerarlo.  
**Sam**. No gracias.  
**S.** A ver hermano, hablas de lo maravillosa que fue tu infancia cuando tu familia estaba unidad, acaso no te gustaría volver a tener eso? Pero que ahora tú seas el padre maravilloso?  
**Sam.** Pues…  
**Bl**. Además ya tienes 32 años Sam, no eres tan jovencito.  
**Sam.** Lo platicaré con Rachel. (sonriendo)  
**B.** Bravo!

Luego de terminar su turno en el restaurante, la latina tomó un gran pedazo del pastel favorito de su esposa y fue rumbo a su hogar.

**S**. Hey amor, llegué.  
**Q**. Hola mi cielo (besándola)**  
****S.** Cómo siguen mis tesoros?**  
****Q**. Elise se acaba de dormir y Sky no quiere separarse de mí como lo puedes ver.  
**S.** Jejeje a ver mi pedacito de cielo, ven con mami para que dejes descansar a tu mamita.

De inmediato el pequeñito le dio los brazos a Santana y hundió su cabecita en el cuello de la chica.

**S.** Te amo Sky, mi bebito especial.**  
****Q**. Ya pesa mucho (tocándose la cintura)  
**S.** Amor ya no lo cargues tanto tiempo, te puede hacer daño a ti y a nuestra princesita (sobándole el vientre)**  
****Q**. Jejeje te amo, lo sabías?  
**S.** Mmm creo que sí, pero si me das un beso lo tendré más presente.  
**Q**. Te amo (beso) Te amo (beso) Te amo (beso)  
**S.** Dios! Qué maravilloso es que tu esposa te reciba así luego de un largo día de trabajo.  
**Q**. Jejeje, me trajiste lo que te pedí?  
**S.** Obviamente amor, esos antojos siguen verdad?**  
****Q**. No lo puedo evitar, se supone que hace semanas debieron desaparecer.  
**S.** Jejeje no te preocupes, sabes que me fascinas así embarazada, ven vamos a que te lo comas con un vaso de leche.**  
****Q**. Ok.

En la cocina.

**S.** Pedacito de cielo ya te acuestas en tu cuna?

Skylar negó con la cabeza.

**S.** Jejeje aunque aún no hables adoro que me entiendes (besándole la cabeza)  
**Q**. De verdad no le dirás a tu papá el origen de Sky?  
**S.** No.  
**Q**. Amor pero si ahora que tu papá venga a la ciudad quiere que lo ayudes a buscar a su hija?  
**S.** No había pensado en eso, soy una tonta.  
**Q**. Qué harás?  
**S.** Ay amor no lo sé, estoy segura que si le digo la verdad él se sentirá muy culpable y tal vez su salud empeore y yo quiero que él esté para sus nietos.  
**Q**. Consúltalo con el doctor Sheldon, de seguro él te dará un buen consejo.  
**S.** Muy buena idea amor...

Luego de un rato por fin Skylar se quedó profundamente dormido.  
**  
****Q**. No hay un sólo día desde que sabemos del origen de Sky que no piense en su mamá...  
**S.** Dímelo a mí, pobre Carly, ningún niño se merece lo que ella o Britt pasaron... Por fortuna Brittany nunca sufrió de abuso sexual, pero sólo de pensar por lo que Carly pasó me da una profunda tristeza e impotencia...  
**Q**. Sólo dios sabe desde cuando esa bestia que tuvo por madre la obligaba a hacer eso.  
**S.** Sí...  
**Q**. Imagínate cuando la echó a la calle en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada... Cuando a nosotras nos pasó eso yo sentía que me moría, tenía pavor de ser madre a los 16 años... Ella era una pequeñita de 12...  
**S**. No llores mi amor (abrazándola) desafortunadamente eso ya no lo podemos cambiar pero algo me dice que donde quiera que Carly esté nos puso en el camino a nuestro pedacito de cielo para que cuidáramos de él y eso es justo lo que haremos amor, cuidarlo para siempre.  
**Q**. Sí mi vida, por suerte está con nosotras.  
**S.** Voy a darme una ducha rápido para ya irnos a la cama.  
**Q**. Ok amor.

Minutos después.

**S.** Hoy estuvo muy lleno el restaurante... Creo que debemos empezar a pensar en agrandar el primero...**  
****Q**. En serio bebé?  
**S.** Sí, muchísima gente se queda en espera, tenemos tres semanas llenas de reservaciones y el otro está igual...  
**Q. **Crees que haya manera de construir en la planta de arriba? Es la única opción viable que le veo para expandirlo.  
**S**. Le diré a Sam que pregunte con un arquitecto... Por fortuna el lugar ya es nuestro.  
**Q**. Ay amor... No puedo creer lo mucho que avanzaron... Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes.  
**S.** Valió la pena pasar hambres y tanto sufrimiento...  
**Q**. Perdóname mi amor.  
**S.** Shhh no digas nada, eso está en el pasado (besándola)  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más...  
**Q**. Déjame ayudarte con tu cabello.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Me encanta cepillártelo, tienes el cabello más hermoso del mundo, y por fortuna ya regresaste al negro.  
**S.** Jejejeje.

Cuando la rubia terminó de cepillarle el cabello a su esposa, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su hombro y cuello.

**S.** Mmm qué bien se siente.**  
****Q**. Estás muy tensa mi amor.  
**S.** Muchísimo, estoy ansiosa por la llegada de papá, estoy muy cansada por tanto trabajo, y ahora con la enfermedad de los niños mis nervios están de punta.  
**Q**. Me imagino... Pobrecita bebé, pero en este momento te daré un masaje, acuéstate boca abajo.  
**S.** Jejeje ok.

La chica de ojos verdes fue por algunos aceites mientras su esposa se quitaba la toalla que la cubría así que Quinn comenzó a echarle aceite a través de todo su cuerpo para luego comenzarlo a masajear.

**Q**. Me encanta tu piel.  
**S.** Tus manos se sienten muy bien.  
**Q**. Realmente estás tensa, tienes muchos nudos.  
**S.** Sí, auch!**  
****Q**. Lo siento.

La chica de ojos verdes continuó trabajando en la espalda de su esposa.

**S.** Qué rico, es bastante relajante.  
**Q**. Te relajaré mucho más, ya lo verás.

Quinn bajó hasta el trasero de su mujer.

**S.** Jejeje.  
**Q**. Tienes un rico culo.  
**S.** El tuyo es infinitamente mejor, mucho mejor.  
**Q**. Separa las piernas.  
**S.** Qué? No, para qué?  
**Q**. Confías en mí?  
**S.** No lo sé...**  
****Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Ok, ok...

Santana hizo lo que su esposa le pidió.  
**  
****Q**. Sabes? He tenido muchas ganas de hacer esto desde hace tiempo...  
**S.** No Q...  
**Q. **Por qué no? Tú me lo haces a mí.  
**S.** Pero no es lo mismo...**  
****Q**. Ah no? Y por qué?  
**S.** Pues porque...  
**Q**. Déjame, seré gentil...  
**S.** Se suponía que esto era un masaje solamente no?**  
****Q**. Mmmm ok, entonces el masaje se terminó.  
**S.** Qué? Oye nooooo, falta boca arriba...**  
****Q**. Entonces primero separa las piernas...  
**S.** Ay Dios mío... Ok, ok...  
**Q**. Confía en mí, ya te lo dije.  
**S.** Lo hago, dame un beso.  
**Q**. Los que quieras.

Las chicas se besaron sensualmente varias veces.

**Q**. Te deseo...

La rubia llevó el masaje directamente a donde quería.

**S.** Espera, espera...  
**Q**. Jejejeje relájate mi amor (chupándole el lóbulo)  
**S.** Mmmmm.

La rubia tomó de su propio lubricante natural con su dedo y luego lo llevó hasta Santana, acarició una y otra vez esa terminación nerviosa hasta que su esposa estaba relajada para aceptarla dentro de ella.

Poco a poco Quinn fue penetrando con su dedo medio a Santana.

**Q**. Disfruta mi amor... Sólo disfruta...  
**S.** Dios! (cerrando los ojos)

Cuando Quinn dio con el punto exacto que deseaba encontrar, comenzó a estimularlo circularmente y continuó haciéndolo por algunos minutos.

**S.** Quinn! Qué ha-haces? Mmmm.**  
****Q**. Estuve investigando cómo darte placer amor...  
**S.** Ahhhh sí mmmm, me gusta, me gusta mucho!  
**Q**. Así mi vida, siénteme, te deseo tanto.  
**S.** Ay dios, ay Dios (tomando las sábanas con sus puños)  
**Q.** Te gusta?  
**S.** Me vengo, Quinn me vengo, me vengo, me... Ahhhhhhh mmmmm!

Santana estalló de placer...

**Q**. Tan rápido?  
**S.** Jejeje qué? (sonrisa boba)  
**Q**. Voltéate.  
**S.** Ayúdame.  
**Q**. Jajajaja.

Cuando Santana estuvo boca abajo, Quinn notó la eyaculación de su esposa.

**Q**. Sí que te veniste.  
**S.** Ven aquí...

Santana tomó a su esposa del rostro para besarla apasionadamente, había saliva, dientes, lengua...  
**  
****Q**. Aún no termino con el masaje.  
**S.** Ah no?**  
****Q**. Nope...  
**S.** Ok jejeje.  
**Q**. Adoro tus tetas. (masajeándolas)  
**S.** Son tuyas mi amor.  
**Q**. Adoro tus abdominales...  
**S.** Son tuyas...  
**Q**. Tus piernas...  
**S.** Las tuyas son muy sexys...  
**Q**. Pero lo que más me gusta es esto...

Quinn tomó el pene de su esposa y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral.

**S.** Espera... Dios estás muy caliente verdad?**  
****Q**. Mmmm me encanta tu sabor.  
**S.** Ay Quinn no me mires así.  
**Q**. Por qué no? (chupando la punta del miembro)  
**S.** Porque... Cielos ven aquí, anda.**  
****Q**. Aún no está en su punto.  
**S.** No falta mucho, te lo aseguro.  
**Q**. Jejejeje ésa es mi chica.

Unas chupadas más y el pene de Santana estaba bastante duro.

**S.** Ven.  
**Q**. Sí...

Quinn rápidamente se sacó sus bragas y sin quitarse su vestido se colocó a horcajadas sobre su esposa.

**Q**. Tócame...  
**S.** Uyyy lo sabía mmm tan húmeda mi amor. (lamiéndose los dedos)  
**Q**. Te necesito dentro mi amor, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.  
**S.** Lo sé...**  
****Q**. Voy a...

La rubia tomó el pene de su esposa para rozarlo una y otra vez a través de toda su raja, cuando lo creyó conveniente lo introdujo dentro de ella.

**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q**. Ahhhh ahhhh Santana estás tan dura ahhhh.  
**S.** Y tú tan apretada mmmm.  
**Q**. Te amo, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más mi cielo.

La chica de ojos verdes subía y bajaba en un ritmo semilento, quería sentir toda la longitud del miembro de su esposa dentro de ella, estaba volviéndose loca de placer.  
**  
****Q**. Santana tú... Diablos tú estás tan grande y dura mmmm.  
**S**. Así Quinnie, síguete moviendo así mi vida, siento lo rico que me aprietas.

La latina bajó un poco el zipper del vestido de su esposa para que sus hombros quedaran al descubierto y así poder besarlos y morderlos, también bajó los tirantes del sostén de la chica para tener acceso a sus senos.

**S**. Ya se están poniendo grandes (acariciándolos)  
**Q**. Cómetelos...  
**S.** Te deseo, siempre te deseo tanto bebé.

La morena rápidamente comenzó a chupar los pezones rosados de su mujer hasta ponerlos erectos, la rubia no dejaba de montarla.

**Q.** Mmmm mmmm San...  
**S. **Te ves tan sexy mi cielo, no tienes idea de lo deliciosa que te ves así.

Santana llevó sus manos debajo del vestido de Quinn para amasarle el trasero.

**S**. Así chiquita, así, que rico me montas.  
**Q**. Te amo mi vida, y me encanta lo que estoy sintiendo, pero ahora quiero otra posición.  
**S.** Ok...

Quinn se retiró de Santana y se arrodilló para sostenerse con la cabecera de la cama, subió su vestido y sugestivamente le indicó a su esposa que la penetrara por detrás.

**S. **Santa madre de dios!  
**Q.** Ven, ya no aguanto...  
**S. **Coloca una almohada para que tu pancita no se lastime.  
**Q.** Sí.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes estuvo lista, la latina llevó su erección hasta el centro de su mujer y la penetró una y otra vez.

**S.** Me encanta hacértelo.**  
****Q**. Siempre nos ha gustado mi amor.  
**S.** Sí que rico.**  
****Q**. Ahhhh.

Santana no dejó de besar y acariciar tanto el cuello como la espalda de su esposa, minutos después ambas tuvieron un enorme orgasmo.

**S.** Jejeje genial, más que genial...  
**Q**. Mira amor jejeje toca, la beba se mueve.  
**S**. Perdóname princesita hermosa, pero tu madre tiene la culpa, ella me provoca horrible.  
**Q.** Santana!  
**S.** Jajajaj te amo mi chiquita bella (picoteando sus labios) ya te quiero conocer mi Faith.  
**Q**. Nos urge conocerla.  
**S.** Q, esto que hiciste hoy para mí, fue…  
**Q.** Bastante agradable, o no?  
**S.** Sí jejeje, me gustó.**  
Q**. Como te dije, investigué muy bien cómo provocarte esa clase de placer y definitivamente funcionó.  
**S.** Vaya que sí (sonrisa boba)  
**Q**. Necesito una ducha.  
**S.** Yo también, tengo demasiado aceite en el cuerpo.  
**Q**. Vamos, tal vez si tienes suerte y energía te deje hacerme cositas en mi otro hoyito (guiñándole un ojo)  
**S.** Cositas? Qué clase de cositas?

La rubia entró al baño.

**S.** Quinn! Hey, espera!

Corriendo la latina fue tras de su mujer.

Días después.

**E. **Ya viene mi abuelo?  
**S.** Sí mi amor ya en unos minutos el avión aterriza.  
**E**. Pero ya tardó mucho, yo quiero ver a mi abuelo!  
**Q.** Elise, no hagas berrinche, recuerda que prometiste portarte muy bien para que tu abuelo se sienta orgulloso de ti.  
**E**. Lo siento mami.  
**S**. Ahí está míralo.  
**E**. Abueeeelo!

Elise corrió a los brazos de José.

**Jo**. Mi muchachita hermosa! (cargándola)**  
****E**. Te extrañamos mucho abuelo, verdad mami?  
**S**. Claro que sí, hola papá, bienvenido.  
**Jo**. Mija... (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Hola suegro.  
**Jo.** Hola hija.  
**S. **Gracias por acompañarlo señor Shue y por venir a la fiesta de mi hijo.  
. No es nada Santana, sabes que me encanta venir a sus fiestas jejejej.  
**Q. **Vámonos.

El ex profesor de las chicas se instaló en el departamento de la latina y José se fue con ellas a la casa.

**E.** Te vas a quedar siempre abuelo?  
**Jo**. No mi amor sólo por unos días.  
**E. **Pero yo quiero que te quedes siempre porque me gusta tener abuelo (puchero)  
**Q. **Burbujita eso lo hablamos después, deja que tu abuelo descanse un rato.  
**E.** Pero yo quiero jugar con él.  
**Q**. Hija...  
**E.** Ok. (puchero)  
**Jo**. Déjala Quinn, ella quiere estar conmigo, vamos por tu hermano y jugamos los tres.  
**E. **Síiiii.

Más tarde.

**S.** Ya hablé con el doctor Sheldon.**  
****Q**. Y?  
**S.** Me dijo que lo ideal es que le diga la verdad, que él merece estar enterado de todo pero que primero consulte con su médico si puede soportar una noticia así.  
**Q.** Cielos...  
**S.** Aprovecharé que está aquí para llevarlo a un chequeo médico.**  
****Q**. Buena idea mi amor.  
**S.** Y mi tesorito más pequeño cómo está? (sobando el vientre de Quinn)  
**Q**. Jejeje grande y fuerte.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo.

La fiesta y bautizo de Skylar llegó, había infinidad de niños por todos lados, las Quinntana estaban felices al saber que eran queridas por tantas personas.

**B.** Mi sobrinito se ve adorable...  
**Me**. Gracias por escogerme como madrina de Skylar.  
**S. **Tú fuiste mi única amiga en Lima Mercedes y sé que Skylar tendrá a la mejor madrina del mundo.  
**Me**. La tendrá te lo aseguro y apoyaré en todo lo que pueda para que algún día mi ahijado deje de usar esos audífonos.  
**Q. **Ojalá ese día se llegue... Será muy difícil el camino que vamos a recorrer pero lo haremos con toda la fe del mundo para que Sky se recupere.  
**B.** Él es un verdadero milagro, si lo hubieran visto cuando Sanny y yo lo conocimos, era tan pequeñito y flaquito.  
**S. **Sí, mi pedacito de cielo estaba bastante delicado.  
**Me**. Pero ahora es un hermoso bebé que está a nada de comenzar a caminar.**  
****B**. Jajaja es verdad y a tu papá le encanta traerlo de la mano.  
**S.** Definitivamente mi papá cambió muchísimo, adora a sus nietos y se los demuestra a cada segundo.**  
****Q**. Es hora de que nuestro hijo sople la vela de su pastel.  
**B.** Jejeje yo quiero ver eso.

Las chicas ayudaron a Skylar a apagar la vela, él estaba sumamente feliz, veía a todo mundo y al notar que reían él también lo hacía.

**S. **Te gusta tu fiesta mi vida?  
**Sk**. Daahhh!  
**Me**. Seguro que sí, préstame a mi ahijado.  
**S.** Ok yo iré a hablar con mi papá.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**S.** Te diviertes papá?  
**Jo**. Muchísimo, no recuerdo la última vez que asistí a una fiesta infantil.  
**S. **Me imagino.  
**Jo.** Siento no haber hecho algo así para ti.  
**S. **Olvida eso papá... Sabes? Quiero llevarte al médico, sé que tú confías mucho en tu médico de cabecera, pero aun así me encantaría tener otra opinión ahora que estás aquí en la ciudad.  
**Jo.** Está bien hija, haré lo que me pides.  
**S**. Gracias.  
**Jo**. El embarazo de tu esposa ya se nota bastante.**  
****S**. Sí se ve hermosa, verdad?  
**Jo.** Mucho... A pesar de tantos años la sigues amando con todo tu corazón, verdad?  
**S.** Sí papá, tuve la fortuna de conocer al amor de mi vida cuando tenía 15 años, pero soy mucho más afortunada de que ella sienta lo mismo por mí, durante muchos años mis hermanos y algunos de mis amigos me regañaron por seguir enamorada de ella a pesar de lo que había pasado, y Dios sabe que llegué a sentir algo muy fuerte por Hanna, pero Quinnie regresó y ella volvió a enamorarme tanto o más que la primera vez, adoro a mi esposa y la verdad no concibo la vida sin ella y sin mis hijos.  
**Jo.** Ese sí que es el verdadero amor.  
**S.** Sí papá nos amamos en exceso (sonriendo)

La pequeña Elise convenció a su abuelo para que se quedara unos días más en la ciudad, José no podía negarse a nada de lo que su nieta mayor le pedía, así que aprovecharon para ir al médico.

**Dr**. Desafortunadamente los cirrosis que padece su padre es irreversible, según el resumen médico que me muestran del médico en Lima, la cirrosis no fue detectada a tiempo, pero con medicamento, una dieta saludable y por supuesto nada de alcohol la calidad de vida de su padre puede mejorarse bastante.  
**S.** Pero el peligro de que pierda la vida sigue?  
**Dr.** Sí, la cirrosis trae muchas complicaciones, pero como ya le dije, si lleva el tratamiento al pie de la letra y una dieta correcta, su papá puede vivir algunos años más.  
**Jo. **No pongas esa cara hija, ya lo sabíamos.  
**S.** Pues sí pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que te pudieras curar.  
**Dr.** Últimamente la ciencia ha avanzado y los medicamentos han evolucionado, espero que con estos que le voy a prescribir a su padre se sienta mucho mejor.  
**S**. Gracias doctor.

Cuando salieron del consultorio, Santana le mintió su padre al decirle que había olvidado su bolso en el lugar, así que entró nuevamente con el médico y le comentó lo sucedido con su hermana, el médico dio su autorización para poderle dar la noticia a José.

En su casa.

**E. **Abuelo si tú te quedas a vivir en mi casa yo te voy a cuidar y nunca te vas a enfermar.  
**Jo.** Jejeje estoy seguro de eso.  
**E.** Entonces te quedas?  
**Jo**. Princesa...  
**Q.** Elise ven, vamos a bañar a Sky.  
**E. **Síiii.

Quinn se llevó a los niños.

**S. **Papá deberías de considerar el quedarte a vivir aquí.  
**Jo.** Hija no te quiero dar molestias, tú tienes tu vida hecha con tu familia y el quedarme aquí implicaría que te distrajeras por atenderme a mí y eso es lo último que quiero que hagas.  
**S.** Papá pero no me darías ninguna molestia, podemos contratar a alguna enfermera para que te atienda y si no quieres vivir con nosotras te puedo comprar un departamento, lo único que quiero es que mi hija crezca con su abuelo junto a ella.  
**Jo**. No sé hija.  
**S.** Está bien, finalmente eres un López y eres súper terco, ya no te voy a atosigar con lo mismo, mejor disfruta los días que te quedan en la ciudad junto a tus nietos.  
**Jo.** Lo haré hija.

Ese día en la noche.

**Q. **Sigues triste porque tu papá no quiere quedarse a vivir de Los Ángeles, verdad?  
**Jo.** Pues es que... Tú sabes que quiero mucho a mi papá y ahora que por fin nos reconciliamos me encantaría poder convivir más con él, que forme parte de cada uno de los momentos familiares que tenemos, quiero que nuestros hijos tengan el amor de un abuelo varón, pero también sé que no puedo obligarlo a que haga eso, presiento que él se siente incómodo por cómo me trató, pero ya le dije que lo olvidara, por lo visto no lo ha hecho.  
**Q.** Ven aquí amor (abrazándola)... Algo me dice que tu papá tarde o temprano entrará en razón y se quedará aquí.  
**S.** Ojalá (besándola)

Al día siguiente Santana se fue muy temprano al restaurante, Quinn y José llevaron a Elise al jardín de niños para luego alcanzar a la latina.

**E.** Haré un dibujo muy lindo para ti abuelo, y trabajaré mucho para que mi maestra me dé un premio.  
**Jo**. Así se habla mi niña, recuerda que debes de hacer todos tus deberes para que tus mamis se sientan orgullosas de ti.  
**E. **Sí abuelo (enorme sonrisa)

De regreso al restaurante.

**Jo.** Skylar se quedó dormido en su asiento para bebé.  
**Q. **Jejejeje siempre se arrulla cuando está en el coche.  
**Jo**. A veces me recuerda mucho a Santana cuando era bebé...  
**Q.** Emmmm (nerviosa)  
**Jo.** Pasa algo?  
**Q.** No... Bueno sí, quiero hablar con usted sobre lo que Santana le pidió anoche.  
**Jo.** Qué cosa?  
**Q.** Que se quede en la ciudad...  
**Jo.** Quinn yo...  
**Q.** Permítame hablar, comprendo que tal vez se sienta bastante incómodo con toda esta situación, sobre todo porque usted no fue un buen padre para mi esposa, pero ahora después de tantos años de sufrimiento, por fin están juntos y usted está enfermo, discúlpeme que sea tan directa y tan fría pero muchas veces mi naturaleza de perra sigue aquí.  
**Jo.** Ohhh.**  
Q.** Dígame algo, qué acaso no le gustaría compartir los años que le queden de vida al lado de su hija y de sus nietos? Para nosotros usted jamás sería un estorbo, como ya se lo dijo mi esposa si no quiere vivir en nuestra casa, le podemos acondicionar algún departamento cercano y contratar a alguien que le ayude, Elise lo ama de una manera muy especial y es la más entusiasmada porque usted se quede aquí, de verdad no quiere volver a tener una familia? Una familia llena de amor como la que Santana y yo formamos?  
**Jo.** Sabes que sí, pero tengo miedo de volverle a fallar a mi hija.  
**Q.** Eso no pasará y lo sabe, usted ha cambiado muchísimo y lo más importante es que ha reconocido todos los errores que cometió con su hija pero creo que ahora es momento de demostrarle todo el amor que siente por ella y eso es estando a su lado y al lado de sus nietos y del mío, porque usted ahora también es parte de mi familia.  
**Jo**. Quinn… (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** Piénselo por favor.

Llegaron al restaurante.

**S. **Hey hermosa (picoteando sus labios)**  
****Q.** Estamos aquí.  
**S. **Jeje sí, hola papá, ven vamos a la oficina para que descanses un poco.  
**Jo.** Estoy bien hija.  
**S**. Ok, entonces acompáñeme a la cocina porque voy a preparar tu comida favorita baja en mucha grasa.  
**Jo**. Jajajaja ok.

0-0-0-0

**T**. Santana irradia felicidad, ahora que su papá está aquí la veo más feliz que antes.  
**Q**. Ojalá ese estado le dure mucho tiempo.  
**T.** El señor José insiste en irse?  
**Q**. Por desgracia sí Tina.  
**T.** Mmm que lástima.

Más tarde ese mismo día en la oficina del restaurante.

**S.** Papá voy a comprar tu boleto de regreso a Lima, quieres viajar por la mañana o por la tarde?  
**Jo**. Pues...  
**E.** No te vayas abuelo (puchero)  
**S**. Mi amor, tu abuelo pronto vendrá a visitarnos de nuevo.**  
****E**. Nooooo.**  
****Q**. Burbujita...  
**E.** Es que...  
**Jo**. No llores mi amor, nunca me voy a volver a separar de ti, me voy a quedar a vivir en la ciudad, te prometo que seré el mejor abuelo del mundo.  
**E.** Yupiiiii mi abuelo está aquí siempre!  
**S.** Papá?  
**Jo**. No quiero volver a perderme ningún evento familiar hija, pero lo más importante es que no quiero separarme de ti mientras tenga vida, te amo Santana.  
**S.** Papá, te amo más (abrazándolo)

Quinn sonrió y le dio un gracias con los labios a su suegro.

Minutos después.

**S**. Ahora sí tengo a mi familia completa.  
**Q**. Falta tu mamá mi amor.  
**S.** Claro que no, ya lo dije mi familia está completa.  
**Q.** Mmmm.

Los meses continuaron pasando, los 4 años de Elise fueron celebrados y la pequeña se vistió de princesa para su fiesta, las grabaciones de una nueva temporada del programa de los chicos se comenzó a grabar y eran muy asediados por los paparazzis, cada día se acercaba más el nacimiento de Faith, por fin Skylar había comenzado a caminar por sí mismo y José estaba instalado en un departamento muy cercano a la casa de las chicas.

Cierto día.

**Jo.** Hija, sé que has hecho por mí muchísimas cosas pero me encantaría que pudieras hacer una cosa más por mí.  
**S.** Claro papá, dime qué pasa?  
**Jo**. Yo... Mmm quisiera que me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hija Carly.  
**S.** Papá...  
**Jo.** Perdí muchos años contigo mi amor, y no quiero que pase lo mismo con Carly, ella aún es una niña y quiero darle todo el amor que tengo para ella ahora que vivo en la misma ciudad, podrías ayudarme a investigar dónde se encuentra?  
**S.** Ay papá... Es que...  
**Jo**. Pasa algo?  
**S.** Yo la encontré hace meses...  
**Jo**. En serio? Dónde está? (entusiasmado)  
**S. **Papá... (tomándole las manos)

La latina le contó a su padre todo lo sucedido con su hermana menor, también le contó el origen de Skylar.

**Jo. **No puede ser, no puede ser!  
**S.** Papá tranquilízate...  
**Jo**. Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa!  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**Jo**. Lo es, hija yo todo el tiempo estaba ebrio, jamás me ocupé de darle la atención que necesitaba a mi hija, dejé que su madre gastara todo nuestro dinero y ni siquiera impedí que se la llevara, no quería que mi pobre Carly sufriera viéndome borracho todos los días como tú, de haber sabido que era mil veces preferible eso a lo que le pasó, jamás hubiera permitido que su madre se la llevara.  
**S. **Tú no tienes la culpa de que ésa mala madre haya tratado así a su hija, tú estabas enfermo papá y desafortunadamente el alcohol fue más fuerte que tú, pero ésa mujer tarde temprano iba a hacer con su hija lo que hizo.  
**Jo.** Dios mío! (llorando)  
**S.** Pero tenemos aquí a Skylar papá, él está aquí porque estoy segura de que mi hermana lo puso en nuestro camino, es una coincidencia enorme el que yo lo haya adoptado sin saber su origen y eso definitivamente es por algo, tú, Quinn y yo le daremos todo el amor que Carly su madre no recibió.  
**Jo**. Era una niña...  
**S.** Desahógate papito... (abrazándolo)

El ánimo de José se vio muy afectado los siguientes días, estaba sumido en una especie de depresión, pero Santana supo cómo sacarlo de ahí al llevarle a sus nietos todos los días a visitarlo, la picardía de Elise y la ternura de Skylar de inmediato lo hicieron sonreír otra vez.

Una mañana...

**Q.** Amor...  
**S.** Dime.**  
****Q**. Desde hace más de media hora estoy teniendo contracciones.  
**S.** Qué? Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?**  
****Q.** Pues porque hace días ya me daban y luego se quitaban pero ahora sí son más seguidas.  
**S**. Vámonos al hospital, le llamaré a Rachel para que pase por los niños y se los lleve al restaurante.  
**Q**. Ok.

En cuanto la judía llegó, las chicas se fueron directamente al hospital.

**S.** Te duele mucho?  
**Q**. Son más fuertes.  
**S.** Respira bebé ya casi llegamos... Ay Dios mío jejeje ya viene mi Faith.

El nacimiento de la tercera hija biológica de las Quinntana se llevó menos horas, pero aun así las dos chicas estaban muy nerviosas.

**Q**. No pongas esa cara mi amor, ayyyy, me pones más nerviosa.  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar amor, a pesar de tantos años y de que Elise está aquí, no puedo olvidar el momento en que perdimos a Bambi (lágrimas en los ojos)**  
****Q**. Ni yo mi amor pero ayúdame a ser fuerte en este momento, te necesito.  
**S.** Aquí estoy amor y siempre lo estaré, Faith nacerá sana ya lo verás.**  
****Q**. Te amo mi vida.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Minutos después la pequeña Faith nació con un peso y medidas ideales.

**S.** Jejejejejejeje es igualita a ti, ella si es toda tú, segura que yo soy su madre?  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Es broma mi vida, pero no niegues que es idéntica a ti.**  
****Q**. Ay amor ahorita no se parece a nadie.  
**S.** Estás muy cansadita verdad? Dame a mi bebé y duerme un poco.**  
****Q**. Quiero que traigas a mis hijos a conocer a su hermana, mamá se quedará con nosotras.  
**S.** En un rato más mi amor, déjame disfrutar a mi bebita.  
**Q**. Ok.

Mientras la rubia dormía la latina cargaba a su hija.

**S.** Bienvenida a nuestra familia mi amor, te encantará pertenecer a ella porque todos nos amamos mucho, yo te cuidaré toda mi vida mi solecito... Jejejeje solecito... (besándole su cabecita)

Un rato después.

**S.** No tardo, voy por toda la comitiva jajaja, Brittany está ansiosa por conocer a solecito.  
**Q**. Solecito?  
**S.** Sip, solecito.**  
****Q**. Jejejej me gusta.  
**S.** Mamá Judy, cuida mucho a mis princesas, voy por mis otros dos príncipes.  
**J. **No te preocupes Santana, estaré muy al pendiente.  
**S. **Gracias mamá Judy, ahora vuelvo mi amor, gracias por darme a mi Faith.  
**Q.** Gracias a ti por jamás rendirte.  
**S.** Jamás.

Santana la besó una vez más y luego fue directo al restaurante.

Al llegar ahí…

**S.** Ella es. (mostrando una foto en su celular)  
**T.** Ahhhh ya la quiero conocer es hermosa, se parece a Quinn.  
**S. **Verdad que sí?  
**Su**. Felicidades Santana, en cuanto cerremos el restaurante, vamos a conocerla.  
**S. **Pues ojalá sea pronto Sugar porque esto sigue a reventar.  
**T**. Así es.  
**S**. Voy por mis hijos, papá ya viene para acá.

En la oficina.

**S**. Rachel... Rachel!  
**R**. Qué, qué pasa?  
**S.** Pasa que estabas totalmente dormida.  
**R.** Ay perdón Santana, se me cerraron los ojos por unos segundos nada más ,desde que canto en el bar me he estado desvelando mucho y siempre tengo un sueño exagerado.  
**S**. Mmm? En fin, y los niños?  
**R**. Skylar está durmiendo y Elise está dibujando aquí... Ay Dios mío aquí estaba, tal vez esté en el baño.  
**S.** Elise? Burbujita!  
**R.** No?  
**S. **Maldita sea Rachel, tu única obligación aquí es cuidar a mis hijos y ya los descuidaste? Ruégale a dios que encuentre a mi hija o juro que fracturare esa enorme nariz.  
**R. **Ay no (tocándose la nariz)... Voy contigo a buscarla.  
**S.** No! Tú quédate a cuidar a Sky.

Muy angustiada la morena salió de la oficina a buscar a su hija.

**S.** Han visto a Elise?  
**Bl**. Santana felicidades!  
**S.** Gracias hermano, has visto a Elise?  
**Bl**. Aquí no ha venido.**  
****S**. Ay Dios mío.  
**T**. Pasa algo?**  
****S**. A la tonta de Rachel se le escapó de la oficina mientras dormía y ahora no sé dónde está, y si se salió del restaurante?  
**Bl**. Demonios, vamos a buscarla.

Los chicos salieron rápido a buscar a la niña entre las mesas.

**S.** Elise... Elise...  
**Bl**. Voy con Artie, tal vez esté con él en el bar.  
**Su.** Yo saldré a la calle.  
**S.** Ay Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando, no permitas que algo malo le pase a mi bebé... Elise! Elise! (muy angustiada)

_**Mami!**__**  
**_  
La niña salió de uno de los privados del restaurante.

**S.** Elise López-Fabray, dónde estabas?  
**E.** Ahí dibujando...  
**S**. Qué te he dicho sobre salir de la oficina?**  
****E**. Que lo debo de hacer en compañía de mis tíos o Rachel.  
**S**. Y por qué te saliste?  
**E**. Porque quería agua y Rachel estaba dormida...  
**S.** No lo vuelvas a hacer! Me diste un tremendo susto!  
**E. **Lo siento (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Ya no llores mejor dame un abrazo.  
**E. **Síiii (enorme sonrisa)

Luego de abrazar a la niña por lo que parecieron horas.

**S.** Qué hacías ahí? Recuerda que también te dije que no debes de hablar con extraños.  
**E.** Pero no es extraños.  
**S**. Ah no?  
**E**. No, mira estaba dibujando con mi abuela, es ella, es linda verdad?  
**S**. Con tu abuela? Mi amor tu abuela Judy está con tu mami en el hospital, vine por ti y Skylar para que conozcan a su hermanita...  
**E**. Pero mi abuela Judy no es, es tu mamá ella dijo.  
**S**. Mi mamá? (frunciendo el ceño)

_**Sí Santana, soy yo.**__**  
**_  
**S.** Maribel? Y tú qué diablos haces aquí?

* * *

_**Para quienes pedían sexy time pues ahí estuvo jejeje, espero les haya agradado.**_

_**Como les dije es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, así que esperaré algunas sugerencias suyas para el capítulo final.**_

_**Santana debe de reconciliarse con su madre?**_

_**Quieren hijo varón Quinntana?**_

_**Qué desean para las chicas como pareja?**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero recibir sus comentarios.**_

_**En estos días intentaré actualizar las historias... **_

_**No dejemos morir los fics Quinntana, ya casi nadie los escribe.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	33. Familia Completa II

**_Hola a todos, no estaba muerta, andaba de parrada jejeeje me fui de vacaciones a la playa y ya no tuve tiempo para actualizar, pero por fin lo hago, es un capítulo largo, a ver qué les parece._**

* * *

**Capítulo 33. Familia completa II.**

**S.** Maribel qué demonios haces aquí?**  
****M.** Vengo a...  
**S.** A nada! Cómo te atreves a llevarte a mi hija?**  
****M**. La niña estaba por aquí y no pude evitar acercarme a ella, es mi nieta.**  
****S. **No lo es! No sé qué quieres aquí.  
**M.** Vine a hablar contigo.  
**S.** Hablar conmigo? Después de 5 años de que te fui a buscar quieres hablar conmigo?  
**M**. Sí hija... Es que...  
**S. **Nada! Desde ese día no tenemos nada de qué hablar.  
**M. **Santana soy tu madre.  
**S.** Yo no tengo madre, hace 15 años me quedé sin ella.  
**M.** Eso no es verdad, Santana...  
**S.** Te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a buscarme y sobre todo no te le acerques a ninguno de mis hijos!  
**M**. Santana permíteme...  
**S. **Que no! Sugar!  
**Su**. Dime Santana.  
**S.** Mira muy bien a ésta mujer, grábate bien su rostro, tiene prohibido entrar a este lugar, acompáñala a la salida.  
**Su**. Sí Santana... Señora me permite?**  
****M**. No entiendo Santana, tu padre fue cruel y violento contigo y ya lo perdonaste, pero conmigo no puede ser así?  
**S. **Tu abandono dolió más que los golpes de papá... Elise vamos por tu hermano, para ir al hospital.  
**E. **Síiii tengo una nueva hermana abuela se llama Faith.  
**S.** Elise, no hables con ésta señora, ella no es nada tuyo.  
**E.** Ella dijo mami.  
**S.** Que no!  
**E. **Ok (puchero)  
**S. **Sugar, sácala.  
**Su**. Sí Santana.

La latina tomó de la mano a su hija para ir a la oficina a recoger a Skylar, de ahí junto con Rachel se fueron al hospital.

Rumbo al hospital.

**E.** Mami?  
**S.** Dime.  
**E.** Estás enojada conmigo?  
**S.** Un poquito, ya sabes que no debes de salir de la oficina solita.  
**E. **Lo siento mami.  
**S.** Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.  
**E. **Lo prometo... Mami?  
**S. **Dime.  
**E. **Entonces ésa señora no es mi abuela?  
**S. **No.  
**E. **Ella dijo que era tu mami.  
**S.** Pues no lo es.  
**R.** Santana no le mientas a tu hija.  
**S. **Tú cállate dormilona!  
**R. **Lamento mucho mi descuido Santana, sabes que yo no soy así, pero hoy no sé qué me pasó, por fortuna la niña está bien.  
**S.** Sí y no gracias a ti.  
**R.** Ya dije que lo lamento e insisto, no deberías mentirle a tu hija.  
**S. **Ash ok... Burbujita, ésa señora sí es mi madre pero ella se portó muy mal conmigo.  
**E**. Es mala?  
**S**. Mucho, así que no debes de volver a hablar con ella, ok?  
**E**. Ok... Yo era feliz porque tenía dos abuelas, pero nada más tengo una.  
**S**. Así es, sólo mamá Judy es tu abuela, pero debes de estar muy feliz porque tienes otra hermanita.  
**E**. Sí mami.

Al llegar al hospital...

**E**. Mamiiiii!  
**Q**. Mi princesa, ven aquí y dame un besito.  
**E.** Síiiii, (picoteando sus labios)  
J**u**. Acércate mi amor, mira ella es tu hermanita.  
**E. **Ok abuela... Ohhh es muy pequeña, es bonita. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S. **Mira mi pedacito de cielo, ella es tu hermanita.

Skylar estaba muy atento viendo a la pequeña Faith.

**S. **Tú y yo la vamos a cuidar siempre eh mi príncipe hermoso...

Skylar abrazó a su madre.

**S.** Creo que no entiende muy bien lo que pasa jejeje.**  
****Q**. Acércalo mi amor, quiero saludarlo.  
**S.** Sí.

En cuanto la rubia tomó entre sus brazos a su hijo éste sonrió y se acurrucó con ella.

**R.** Faith definitivamente es toda una Fabray, ahora sí tus genes no fueron tan fuertes Santana.  
**S.** Jajaja lo sé, mi Quinnie se esforzó para que se pareciera toda a ella.**  
****Q**. Jajajaja.

Más tarde.

**E.** Hoy conocí a mi otra abuela.  
**S.** Elise!  
**E. **Lo siento mami (asustada)  
**Q. **Cómo que conoció a su otra abuela?  
**S. **Cielos (soltando el aire) Maribel se presentó hoy en el restaurante y gracias a las tonterías de Rachel, burbujita me sacó tremendo susto al salirse de la oficina, la encontré en una mesa privada en compañía de Maribel.  
**Q. **Rachel!  
**R. **Lo sé y lo siento, ya he pedido perdón este día muchas veces.  
**Q.** Pero entonces qué pasó?  
**E.** Mi mami corrió a mi abuela.  
**S.** Elise! Qué te he dicho?  
**E.** No meterse en conversaciones de grandes... (puchero)  
**S.** Rachel lleva a los niños a la máquina expendedora.  
**Ju**. Yo los acompaño.

Judy, Rachel y los niños salieron.

**Q.** Cuéntamelo todo.  
**S. **Pero primero dame un beso, lo necesito (puchero)  
**Q.** Ven aquí mi vida, te adoro como no tienes idea.  
**S. **Y yo a ti mi cielo.

Luego de unos besos la latina le platicó todo a su esposa.

**Q.** Amor creo que deberías de darle la oportunidad de hablar contigo.  
**S.** Qué dices? No Quinnie, ella me dejó cuando más la necesitaba.  
**Q**. Pero es tu madre mi amor, estuvo contigo por 15 años apoyándote al aceptarte por quien eres, te defendió de José muchas veces, creo que tiene el derecho de hablar contigo.  
**S.** Pues no! No quiero hablar con ella, Quinn antes de ti ella era todo para mí, no sólo era mi madre, también era mi única amiga, mi confidente y de un día para otro sin siquiera darme una explicación se largó.  
**Q**. Pero ella tenía sus razones.  
**S.** No Quinn, sus razones no son suficientes, además te recuerdo que hace 5 años fui a buscarla y a ella ni siquiera le importó y dejó que me fuera así como así.  
**Q**. Pues sí pero...  
**S.** Pero nada, esta conversación se acabó, yo no quiero volver a saber nunca más de ésa mujer.  
**Q**. Amor...  
**S.** Quinn, acaba de nacer nuestra hija y lo único que quiero es disfrutar de ella y de nuestra familia, es lo único que me importa en esta vida, por favor ya no me digas nada.**  
****Q**. Está bien.  
**S.** Voy a cargar a mi bebita chula.  
**Q**. Ok...

La latina tomó entre sus brazos a su hija.

**S.** Eres tan bonita mi bebé hermosa, una mini Q bellísima, gracias Quinn, en serio gracias.  
**Q**. No amor, no me agradezcas nada, ella sólo es producto de nuestro amor.  
**S.** Jejeje cierto un producto más.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Quinn y Faith fueron dadas de alta días después.

**Q. **Por fin en casa.  
**S. **Acuéstate mi amor, descansa, quieres algo de comer para decirle a Laura?  
**Q.** Estoy bien amor.  
**S. **Ok... A ver Faith vamos a acostarte en tu cuna para que tu mami descanse un poquito.

En ese momento el celular de la latina sonó.

**S. **Es Sugar... Hola Sugar, todo bien?  
**Su**. Santana, perdón por llamarte, sé que estás muy ocupada con Quinn y la bebé, pero tu madre intentó entrar nuevamente al restaurante, usó otro nombre para hacer su reservación, por fortuna la pude ver a tiempo antes de que Rory le permitiera entrar, le dije que se fuera.  
**S.** Hiciste bien Sugar.  
**Su**. También avisé en el otro restaurante, pero necesito una foto de ella para que la conozcan y le impidan el paso.  
**S. **No tengo ni una sola... Pero ve los videos de seguridad y saca una imagen de ahí.  
**Su**. Ok.  
**S. **Gracias por avisarme Sugar.  
**Su**. De nada, mañana iré con Tina y Artie a visitarlas.  
**S. **Ok, aquí los esperamos.

La llamada terminó.

**Q. **Y esa cara?  
**S.** Es Maribel, insiste en meterse en el restaurante.**  
****Q**. Ohhhh...  
**S.** Espero que desista de una buena vez.**  
****Q**. Amor...  
**S.** No Quinn, no hablaré con ella, no insistas.**  
****Q**. Ok, ok.  
**S.** En un rato más viene papá a conocer a Faith.**  
****Q**. Está bien amor.

Más tarde.

**Jo**. Oh por dios qué hermosa es, se parece a Quinn.  
**S. **Sí, es toda ella, anoche Judy nos mostró una foto de Quinn recién nacida y Faith es idéntica a ella.  
**Jo.** Muchas felicidades hija, tienes a las hijas más lindas del mundo.  
**S.** No olvides a Sky, él es un guapo en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
**Jo**. Sí lo es (sonrisa triste)  
**S. **Papá no te pongas triste por favor, él está mejorando poco a poco y lo mejor es que estamos con él.  
**Jo.** Es verdad hija...  
**S.** Papá?  
**Jo**. Dime.  
**S. **Maribel está en la ciudad.  
**Jo.** Tu madre?  
**S.** Sí... Quiere hablar conmigo, pero no lo haré.  
**Jo**. Por qué?  
**S. **Porque no le veo el caso, ella se largó papá.  
**Jo.** Por mi culpa.  
**S.** Como sea pero no le importó dejarme papá.  
**Jo**. Hija... No sé qué decirte.  
**S. **No te preocupes papá, sólo quería que lo supieras.  
**Jo.** Lamento mucho ser la causa de su abandono.  
**S. **No papá, ella se fue sin mí porque le estorbaba en su nueva familia.  
**Jo.** Ven aquí mi amor (abrazándola) Te amo hija.  
**S.** Y yo a ti papá.

Días después.

**Bl**. Y cómo les va con Faith?  
**S. **Fatal!  
**Q. **Santana!  
**S**. Es la verdad amor, no lo niegues, la gordita no duerme de noche, sólo de día y realmente estamos agotadas.**  
****Q**. Bueno sí, tienes razón amor.  
**Sam**. Jajajaja pero querían llenarse de hijos no? Ahora se aguantan.  
**S**. No nos hemos querido llenar de hijos, los niños se han presentado en nuestra vida.  
**Bl**. Jajajaja eso se escuchó muy feo.  
**S.** No quise decirlo de esa manera, amo a mis hijos y son una bendición pero de pronto sólo teníamos un torbellino y ahora tenemos 3 jajajaj.**  
****Q**. Jajaja cierto, pero me encanta ser madre.  
**S.** Bueno, a mí también amor, y Rachel?  
**Sam**. Fue al baño, dijo que se mareó al venir para acá.  
**S.** Mmmm.**  
****Q**. Brittany pasa algo? Estás muy callada, todo bien con Puck?  
**B.** Sí, maravillosamente, él es el mejor padre del mundo, adora a Chandler y sé que pronto me pedirá matrimonio jejeje, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.  
**S. **Entonces?  
**B. **Ayer tu mamá fue a la pastelería.  
**S. **Maldita sea! Olvidé por completo decirles a los empleados de ahí que le prohibieran la entrada.  
**B. **Ella habló conmigo, me pidió interceder contigo para que le permitieras hablar con ella.  
**S. **Pues no lo haré, no la quiero en mi vida.  
**B. **Pero es tu mamá, San yo estaría más que contenta de que mi madre quisiera hablar conmigo.  
**S. **En serio? Después de que te dijo todas esas cosas?  
**B.** Pues sí, al final es mi madre, la tuya sí estuvo contigo mucho tiempo, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.  
**S.** Hermanita, tú y yo no somos iguales, tú eres toda inocencia y optimismo, yo no, Maribel se fue, no le importó dejarme, tampoco le importó que la fuera a buscar hasta las Vegas, por qué debo de permitir que hable conmigo?  
**Q**. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Brittany, deberías de darle la oportunidad de Maribel de explicarte el por qué que hizo lo que hizo, mi amor es tu madre y creo que sería una oportunidad perfecta para que toda tu familia por fin estuviera reunida.  
**S**. Ya me lo dijo, recuérdalo, se largó porque ése infeliz la convenció, además mi familia ya está reunida desde hace unos meses, todas las personas importantes para mí están conmigo y eso me hace muy feliz.  
**Q.** Pero ella es tu madre y el cariño de una madre es distinto.  
**S.** No Quinn, no hablaré con ella ya no insistas.**  
****Q**. Siento que estás haciendo muy mal.  
**S.** Pues no me importa.**  
****Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Qué? Todos los días insistes con lo mismo, pareces disco rayado, si el tener a tu madre a tu lado te hace feliz pues bien por ti, yo no quiero a la mía y ya, debes de respetarlo.  
**Q**. Escucha...  
Sam. Quinn, déjala en paz, eres su esposa y debes de apoyarla en lo que quiere, o qué acaso te sientes identificada con Maribel porque tú también abandonaste a Santana por muchos años?  
**Q**. Cómo te atreves?  
**Bl**. Sam, cállate.  
**Sam.** No me voy a callar cuando se trate del bienestar de alguno de mis hermanos, y si Santana no quiere saber nada de ésa mujer pues deben de respetarla y no atosigarla con lo mismo.**  
****Q.** Santana no vas a decir nada?  
**S. **Sí, gracias hermanito, adoro la manera en cómo te preocupas por mí, gracias por tu apoyo.  
**Sam.** De nada, recuerda que desde que evité que murieras prometí cuidarte siempre.  
**S.** Lo sé (abrazándolo)**  
****Q**. No puedo creerlo.

La rubia muy indignada se fue a su habitación.

**B.** Sam hasta cuándo dejarás de ser un patán con Quinn?  
**Sam**. Sólo dije la verdad, a ver qué acaso Puck no te apoya en todo? Cuál es la necedad de Quinn en contrariar siempre a Santana?  
**Bl**. No exageres Samuel, ella ama a nuestra hermana y quiere lo mejor para ella.  
**Sam**. Maribel no es lo mejor para Santana.**  
****B**. Lo mismo decías de Quinn y ahora ellas están juntas.  
**Sam**. Lo sé, pero Santana decidió darle una oportunidad a Quinn y es porque estaba segura de su decisión, así como sé que está segura de no querer a su madre en su vida.  
**Bl.** Ya no discutan por favor.  
**S**. Chicos, de verdad no quiero en mi vida a Maribel.  
**Sam**. Yo te apoyo.  
**Bl.** Sabes que yo también.  
**S.** Britt?  
**B.** Yo estoy con Quinn.  
**S. **En serio? Pues es bueno saberlo, que tengas buena tarde Susan.  
**B.** Me estás corriendo de tu casa?  
**S. **No, sólo me despido de ti.  
**B.** Sí como no, ok supongo que después de todo tendré que pedirle a alguien más que sea la madrina de mi hijo.  
**S. **Pues pídeselo a Maribel.  
**B.** Eres una idiota Santana.  
**Bl**. Chicas no peleen, ustedes jamás pelean.

Pero sin decir una palabra más Brittany salió de casa de las Quinntana.

**Bl**. Santana ve por ella.  
**S. **Claro que no, qué no escuchaste lo que dijo?  
**Bl.** Tú también le dijiste algo muy feo, Santana ella es tu hermana.  
**S. **Pues...  
**Sam.** Te sientes mejor Rachel?**  
****R**. Más o menos, tengo mucho asco.  
**S.** Asco, sueño exagerado, más floja que de costumbre mmm... Jajajaja Blaine vamos a ser tíos.  
**Bl**. Qué?  
**S. **Está todo claro, la hobbit está embarazada, Sammy felicidades.  
**Sam.** Qué? **  
****R**. No claro que no, aún no es el momento.  
**Sam**. No nos hemos estado cuidando Rachel...  
**R.** Bueno no pero...  
**S. **Mejor vayan al médico, es muy raro que tengas todos esos síntomas Rachel.  
**R. **Ay dios.  
**Sam**. Vamos Rachel.**  
****R**. Ok.  
**Bl**. Yo también me despido, Santana ve a hablar con tu esposa, no peleen por favor.  
**S.** No lo haré, no te preocupes.

En cuanto todos salieron de la casa, Santana fue en busca de su esposa, la encontró amamantando a su hija.

**S.** Ya despertó?  
**Q. **Tenía hambre.  
**S.** Jejejeje eres una tragona mi vida... Quinn estás enojada?**  
****Q**. No me defendiste ante Sam.  
**S.** Ay amor él no dijo nada malo.**  
****Q**. Decirme qué tal vez me sentía identificada con tu madre porque yo también te había abandonado, no es nada malo?  
**S.** Mmmm Quinn eso pasó hace años y ya te perdoné por eso, lo hice porque te amo.  
**Q**. Y qué no amabas a tu madre también?  
**S.** No es lo mismo.  
**Q. **Santana eres tan terca.  
**S. **Tú lo eres más, Quinn no quiero pelear y menos que la causante de nuestra pelea sea una señora a la que no le importé cuando se largó.  
**Q. **Ay Santana...  
**S.** Ya bebé, por favor apóyame en mi decisión, en serio no quiero pelear.**  
****Q**. Como sea.  
**S.** Ash.

Al día siguiente Blaine le llamó por teléfono a su hermana.

**S.** Cómo que no se presentó?  
**Bl**. No, y necesito apoyo hay mucha gente y a Tina le toca estar esta semana en el otro restaurante con Jake.  
**S. **Es verdad, ok voy para allá.  
**Bl**. Te espero.

La llamada terminó.

**S. **Amor tengo que ir a trabajar.  
**Q. **Pero por qué? Santana me vas a dejar sola con los niños? Rachel no va a venir y mamá está resfriada.  
**S. **Nena, Brittany no se presentó al restaurante, Blaine no puede solo con el paquete, tengo que ayudarle.  
**Q. **Y por qué no se presentó?  
**S. **Ayer se enojó conmigo y me dijo que ya no seré la madrina de Chandler.  
**Q.** Pero por qué dijo eso?  
**S. **Porque te apoya a ti en el asunto de Maribel y yo me molesté.  
**Q. **Ay amor no quiero que se peleen, ella es mi mejor amiga y es tu hermana.  
**S. **Lo sé, voy a hablar más tarde con ella pero tú prométeme que no volveremos a hablar sobre el tema de Maribel y no me obligarás a hablar con ella.  
**Q.** San...  
**S. **Promételo.  
**Q. **Ok lo prometo.  
**S. **Gracias amor (picoteando sus labios)

En el restaurante.

**Bl.** No contestó el teléfono, le llamé a Puck y dice que desde ayer está en un mar de lágrimas por tu culpa.  
**S. **Por mi culpa? Ahora resulta. (rodando los ojos)  
**Bl.** Ve a hablar con ella.  
**S. **Ok, ok... Lo haré en cuanto cerremos el restaurante.

Esa noche.

**S. **Puedo pasar?  
**P. **Claro, está en la habitación.  
**S. **Y Chandler?  
**P. **Estamos jugando en su habitación.  
**S. **Ok, deja voy con ella.

En la habitación.

**S. **Hola.  
**B. **Vete.  
**S. **Brittany...  
**B. **Ayer me corriste de tu casa pues ahora yo te corro de la mía.  
**S.** No seas infantil, por dios.**  
****B.** Estoy muy sentida contigo.  
**S. **Lo siento hermanita hermosa, pero también me dolió que me quitarás a Chandler para ser su madrina.  
**B. **Jamás habíamos peleado así.  
**S. **Lo sé y lo siento, de verdad quiero estar bien contigo.  
**B.** Entonces habla con tu mamá.  
**S. **Odio los chantajes.  
**B. **Por fa.  
**S. **No.  
**B. **Entonces vete.  
**S.** Brittany Susan Pierce no seas una perra.  
**B.** Y tú no seas tan intransigente.  
**S. **Mira, me digas lo que me digas mi manera de pensar no va a cambiar, así que hay dos opciones, o dejamos de pelear y hacemos de cuenta que jamás discutimos o dejamos de ser hermanas para siempre.  
**B.** Santana, sabes que la segunda opción no tiene cabida.  
**S. **Pues claro que no, casi he pasado más años a tu lado y al lado de los otros dos locos que con Maribel, ustedes son más importantes para mí que ella y no quiero perder a la familia que el destino me dio.  
**B.** Ni yo... Te amo hermanita no quiero pelear contigo.  
**S. **Yo tampoco (abrazándola) jamás... Estamos bien?  
**B**. Sí Sanny, estamos bien y claro que serás la madrina de mi hijo.  
**S.** Jejeje más te vale.

En casa Quinntana.

**S.** Hola Laura, cómo está todo por aquí?  
**L. **Bien señora Santana, los niños ya están durmiendo, tiene visita, la están esperando en la sala, ahí está la señora Quinn.  
**S.** Visita? (frunciendo el ceño) Ok gracias.

En la sala la latina se llevó una sorpresa muy desagradable.  
**  
****M**. Mija...  
**S. **Qué haces aquí?  
**Q. **Yo le pedí que viniera, ella me contactó por Facebook y le di nuestra dirección.  
**S.** Por qué hiciste eso?**  
****Q**. Amor necesitan hablar, aclarar muchas cosas.  
**S.** Te dije que no quería hacerlo.**  
****Q**. Pues lo harás te guste o no.

Quinn salió de la sala.

**S.** No puedo creer tanta insistencia de tu parte por hablar conmigo.**  
****M**. Hija.  
**S. **Necesitas dinero?**  
****M**. Escucha...  
**S. **Qué quieres Maribel?**  
****M.** Recuperar a mi hija.  
**S. **Después de 15 años?**  
****M.** Cometí un grave error al irme de la casa sin avisarte pero compréndeme, estaba muy enamorada.  
**S. **Pero nada te costaba mandarme alguna carta para por lo menos saber que estabas bien, no concibo si quiera la idea de largarme y dejar a mis hijos como si nada, eso no lo hace ninguna madre.  
**M**. Tenías 15 años Santana, ya podías valerte por ti sola.  
**S. **Pero me dejaste sola con papá sabiendo que él me aborrecía y lo peor fue que cuando por fin te encontré ni si quiera te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste y dejaste que me fuera, qué es lo que quieres ahora?  
**M.** Ya te lo dije, recuperarte, si pudiste perdonar a José después de todo lo que te hizo creo que tengo más derecho de recibir tu perdón.  
**S.** Jajaja en serio? **  
****M**. Él te golpeaba, te insultaba y tú aun así lo perdonaste.  
**S.** Papá era un ignorante que estaba asustado por mi condición y al no comprenderlo, la única manera de sentirse bien era tomando hasta emborracharse lo que desencadenaba que su violencia se manifestara, pero él se arrepintió, además se amargó porque sabía que tú no lo amabas.  
**M**. Tal vez, pero jamás me dio la oportunidad de acercarme a él, ya no recuerdas que muchas de las golpizas que recibí fueron por tu culpa?  
**S.** Por mi culpa?**  
****M**. Sí, por defenderte de él, si hubiera permitido que te golpeara cada vez que se ponía violento te habría matado.  
**S. **Lo sé y te lo agradezco.  
**M.** Hija... De verdad siento mucho lo que te hice, perdóname, en estos momentos te necesito mucho.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**M**. Eric me dejó, huyó con una mujer de su trabajo y...  
**S. **Lo sabía, sabía que este repentino interés por obtener mi perdón no era de corazón (negando con la cabeza)  
**M.** No me malinterpretes eres mi hija y te amo pero tengo dos hijos adolescentes a los cuales debo sacar adelante y tengo muchas deudas gracias a Eric.  
**S.** Pues consigue empleo.  
**M**. Hija a mi edad...  
**S. **Eres súper joven, hay ancianos que trabajan, tú puedes hacerlo también, en las Vegas hay muchos restaurantes, casinos u hoteles donde puedes pedir trabajo, tus hijos muy pronto también podrán conseguir uno.  
**M.** Hija tengo que cuidarlos, no los puedo descuidar.  
**S.** Maribel yo empecé a trabajar a los 16 años y fue horrible porque ganaba una miseria que ni siquiera me alcanzaba para comer pero era eso o morirme de hambre, estás sana, no seas una inútil y haz algo por ti y por tus hijos, además yo no voy a mantener a los hijos de un traidor.  
**M**. Son tus hermanos.  
**S. **No Maribel, yo sólo tengo 3 hermanos y ellos están conmigo.**  
****M.** Hija ayúdame por favor.  
**S**. No!  
**M**. Eres una malagradecida.  
**S. **Perdón?  
**M.** Apoyé tus desviaciones una y otra vez aunque eso significara una golpiza para mí.  
**S. **Mis desviaciones? Maribel...  
**M.** Sí, desviaciones, tú fuiste la culpable de que mi familia se fuera al diablo, si hubieras aceptado ser un hombre todo esto no habría pasado, tu padre hubiese sido feliz, yo lo hubiera amado para siempre y tú no serías un...  
**S.** Un fenómeno verdad? Jajajaja woooow no puedo creer lo que dices, eres una...  
**M**. Soy tu madre!  
**S. **No eres nada, cuánto dinero quieres para que me dejes en paz?  
**M**. Necesito...  
**Q.** Usted no recibirá ni un solo quinto de mi esposa, pensé que la buscaba por amor, que decepción me da saber que no es así, salga de mi casa y no vuelva jamás y le juro que si se atreve a volverla a buscar se las verá conmigo, lárguese!  
**M.** Santana perdóname no quise decirte todo eso, te amo, pero compréndeme estoy desesperada.  
**Q. **Fuera de aquí!  
**M. **Te amo Santana, te amé como Santiago y te amaré para siempre.  
**Q. **Largo!

Maribel salió llorando de la casa.

**Q. **Lo siento bebé no creí que te buscara para esto.  
**S**. Me prometiste que no hablaríamos más de ésa mujer y hasta la contactaste para traerla aquí.  
**Q**. No bebé, ella me contactó, yo sólo quería que se reconciliaran.  
**S. **Pero me lo prometiste!  
**Q. **Amor...  
**S.** A veces pienso que te encanta hacerme sufrir, siempre ha sido así.  
**Q**. Qué? Claro que no!  
**S.** No vuelvas a prometerme algo que no cumplirás.  
**Q**. Bebé...

Santana subió a su habitación, tomó su pijama y fue a dormirse a la habitación de huéspedes.

Al día siguiente...

**S.** Buenos días Laura.  
**L. **Hola señora buenos días, el desayuno está listo, los niños ya están en la cocina.  
**S. **Gracias por tu ayuda Laura, conseguiré una nueva nana para que no tengas tanto trabajo.  
**L.** No se preocupe señora, Elise y Skylar son muy lindos.  
**S.** Jejeje lo son.  
**E. **Mami!  
**S.** Hola mi princesa hermosa, hey Sky, te gusta tu desayuno?  
**E. **Mami, cuándo va a hablar Sky?  
**S. **Ay hija no lo sé, espero que pronto diga algo.  
**E.** Es que yo siempre le platico pero él no me hace caso, a ti tampoco te hizo caso ahorita.  
**S**. Mmmm.

La latina comenzó a aplaudir muy fuerte, Skylar no se inmutó.  
**S**. Cielos, es verdad, lo voy a llevar al médico.  
**Q**. Buenos días.

Una Quinn bastante cansada se presentó en la cocina.

**L.** Buenos días señora, se siente bien?**  
****Q**. No dormí nada, Faith pasó una noche horrible.  
**L.** Lo siento.  
**S.** Anda Elise desayuna rápido, tengo que llevarte al jardín de niños.  
**E. **Y Rachel?  
**S. **Está enferma amor.  
**E. **Mmmm.  
**S. **Laura por favor alista la pañalera de Sky, lo llevaré al restaurante.  
**Q.** Cómo, vas a trabajar? Amor me vas a dejar sola?  
**S. **Laura se queda contigo.  
**Q. **Pero...  
**E.** Ya terminé.  
**S.** Ésa es mi princesa, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes.  
**E. **Síiiii.

Elise subió a su habitación.

**Q. **Santana... Háblame.  
**S. **Vamos Sky, termina tu desayuno.  
**Q. **Santana no me ignores.  
**L.** Aquí está la pañalera de Sky.  
**S.** Gracias Laura, iré a despedirme de Faith.

En la habitación.

**S.** Jejeje qué linda te ves dormida mi cielo.**  
****Q**. Si me hubieras ayudado se habría dormido antes.  
**S.** Regreso en la noche mi bebita hermosa.  
**Q**. Santana López, basta de ignorarme! (gritando)

Faith comenzó a llorar.

**S.** Ves lo que acabas de hacer?**  
****Q**. Santana no me trates así.  
**S.** Me traicionaste al meter a ésa mujer a mi casa.  
**Q**. Yo sólo quería que te reconciliaras con tu mamá.  
**S.** Pues ve lo que provocaste, sólo abrir una maldita herida que ya estaba curada y crear otra, Maribel jamás me quiso.  
**Q.** Yo no tengo la culpa amor.  
**S.** Ya me voy.**  
****Q**. Santana mi amor no me hagas esto.

Santana estaba muy enojada con su esposa, hacía tiempo que no sentía esa clase de sentimiento hacia la rubia.

En el restaurante.

**B.** Ay San, ella tuvo buenas intenciones.  
**Bl**. Sí, no debes de culparla.  
**S. **Pero ella no respetó mi decisión.  
**Bl.** Pues sí pero...  
**S.** Ya no me digan nada.  
**Sam**. Hermanos.  
**B.** Qué pasa por qué tienes esa cara?  
**Sam**. Es Rachel... Está embarazada.  
**S.** Lo sabía, felicidades !  
**B.** Sí, muchas felicidades.  
**Bl**. Dame un abrazo.  
**Sam**. Ella no quiere conservar al bebé.  
**S.** Qué? Pero por qué?  
**Sam**. Mercedes le consiguió un contrato para grabar un EP y siente que el tener un hijo le arruinará sus planes.  
**B.** Pues eso lo hubiera pensando antes de tener sexo sin protección.  
**Bl**. Y tú qué quieres?  
**Sam**. Quiero a mi hijo y quiero a Rachel, hermanos por primera vez en mi vida estoy realmente enamorado y en cuanto el médico nos dijo que seríamos padres comprendí que era el momento indicado para formar mi propia familia, yo quiero ser como mi papá fue conmigo, un excelente padre.  
**S.** Ahora vuelvo.  
**B.** A dónde vas?  
**S. **A agarrar a Rachel de esa enorme nariz y arrastrarla por todo el restaurante para hacerla entender que el abortar a un hijo no es una buena opción.  
**Bl**. Cómo se te ocurre? No lo harás.  
**S. **Estoy hablando en sentido figurado, pero sí quiero hablar con ella.  
**Sam**. No Santana, te lo agradezco pero no lo hagas, no voy a obligar a Rachel a que se quede conmigo.  
**B.** Sam vas a aceptar que aborte a tu hijo?  
**Sam**. Es lo que me merezco por haber sido un prostituto y un mujeriego.

El rubio salió de ahí.

**B.** Ay no, podemos hacer algo para evitar que Sam sufra?  
**Bl**. No lo creo.  
**S.** Esa Rachel es una...

En la noche.

**S.** Laura mañana necesitaré que me ayudes con Elise para que haga su tarea, llevaré a Skylar al médico.  
**L. **Sí señora.**  
****Q.** Lo vas a llevar, por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
**S.** Porque no me había dado cuenta de que no está escuchando, Elise lo notó y necesito saber qué pasa?  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío, con el nacimiento de Faith creo que lo hemos descuidado un poco, a qué hora es la cita?  
**S.** A las 4.**  
****Q**. Ok le pediré a mamá que me ayude con Faith para ir.  
**S.** Iré yo sola.  
**Q**. Santana no, él es mi hijo y aunque estés enojada conmigo iré te guste o no.  
**S.** Como quieras.  
**Q**. Santana por favor... No me trates así qué no ves que me lastima tu actitud?  
**S.** Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de abrirle la puerta a ésa mujer.  
**Q**. Ya te dije que mis intenciones eran buenas, pensé que ella estaba arrepentida, me imaginé que se sentía como yo cuando regresé y quería recuperarte, Sam tenía algo de razón, me identifiqué un poco con ella porque yo también te abandoné y creí que si yo te pude recuperar tal vez ella también lo haría y tú serías completamente feliz.  
**S. **Quinn, soy completamente feliz, tú me haces muy feliz pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo a mis espaldas.  
**Q. **No lo haré bebé, me perdonas?  
**S.** Claro que sí mi amor, te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo más, estaba tan asustada, creí que me odiabas.  
**S.** No nena, yo jamás te odiaría, eres el amor de mi vida y la madre de mis hijos.  
**Q**. Te amo (beso) te amo (beso) te amo (beso)  
**S.** Jejejeje yo también te amo.  
**Q**. Me acompañas a bañar a Faith?  
**S.** Claro que sí amor.

Al día siguiente las chicas llevaron a su hijo al doctor.

**S.** Entonces?  
**Dr**. Señoras el tratamiento ya no está funcionando, todo parece indicar que la sordera de Skylar aumentó.  
**Q. **Noooo, no por favor no nos diga eso.  
**S. **Maldita sea.  
**Dr**. No se preocupen, cambiaré el tratamiento y le prescribiré unos audífonos nuevos.  
**S. **No quiero que se quede sordo.  
**Dr**. Haremos todo lo posible para evitarlo, además no olviden que aún está la opción de la operación.  
**Q. **Pues sí pero faltan varios años para eso y mientras tanto mi hijo seguirá sin escuchar y...  
**S.** Tranquila mi amor.  
**Dr.** Haremos todo lo que sea necesario para evitarlo, se los aseguro.

Las chicas muy decaídas regresaron a casa.

**Q. **Ay Dios mío, no permitas que nuestro pedacito de cielo empeore, él es un angelito que merece lo mejor, Carly donde quiera que estés ayúdanos a cuidar de tu bebé.  
**S. **Todo mejorará mi amor, hay que tener fe, mucha fe.

En los siguientes días las chicas comenzaron con el medicamento que se le prescribió a su hijo, sus audífonos fueron cambiados y se notó una pequeña mejoría en el pequeño.

**E.** Sky me escucha otra vez mami. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Sí jejeje ojalá ya no avance su sordera.  
**L.** Señoras tienen visita.  
**E.** Rachel!

Elise corrió a abrazar a la chica.

**E.** Te extraño, tú ya no me cuidas. (puchero)  
**R.** Lo siento burbujita, he estado un poco enferma.  
**E**. Pero vas a volver?  
**R**. No lo sé.  
**E.** Pero yo te quiero.  
**R**. Yo también a ti preciosa.  
**S.** Hija ve a ver televisión con Sky.  
**E. **Ok, pero sólo si Rachel promete dibujar conmigo más tarde.  
**R.** Te lo prometo.  
**E. **Yupiiiii!

Elise se alejó.

**S. **Qué quieres hobbit del mal?  
**Q. **Santana...  
**R. **Chicas, necesito hablar con alguien y ustedes son mis únicas amigas.  
**Q. **Bueno, no tienes otras porque siempre has sido una desgraciada.  
**S. **Quinn...  
**R. **Lo sé, sé que no he sido una buena persona a lo largo de mi vida pero también sé que estoy arrepentida de todo lo que hice y en estos momentos de verdad necesito platicar con alguna amiga.  
**S.** Ok, qué pasa?  
**R.** Bueno, me imagino que ya saben que estoy embarazada.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Con todo el asunto de Maribel se me olvidó comentártelo, Sam nos platicó que Rach está embarazada.  
**R.** Sí tengo 10 semanas.  
**Q.** Felicidades Rachel.  
**S. **Ella no está nada feliz con la noticia.  
**Q. **No? Pero por qué?  
**R. **Después de tantos años por fin tengo una oportunidad para hacer lo que siempre he soñado que es grabar un álbum y precisamente tengo que quedar embarazada al mismo tiempo, no es justo.  
**S.** Pues nadie te obligó a tener sexo sin protección.  
**R.** Nunca me imaginé que quedaría embarazada, nunca antes me había pasado, con Finn y Biff jamás me cuidé ni tampoco con otro chico de Nueva York.  
**S.** Dale gracias a dios que estás embarazada y no con una enfermedad venérea (mueca)  
**Q. **Y qué piensas hacer?  
**S.** Lo quiere abortar.  
**Q**. Quéeeee? No Rachel, no puedes hacer eso, es un bebé!  
**R.** Lo sé pero no quiero ser madre, no estoy lista.  
**S. **Tienes 30 años no eres una niña, cuándo estarás lista, en 15 años cuando ya no puedas ser madre?  
**R. **Tal vez nunca estaré lista para eso.  
**Q. **Y qué vas a hacer?  
**R. **No lo sé, estoy en una encrucijada, no quiero ser madre pero tampoco quiero hacer nada en contra del bebé, él no tiene la culpa de mis descuidos.  
**S. **Diste en el clavo, mira Rachel, Quinn y yo te comprendemos aunque no lo creas, cuando Quinn resultó embarazada de Bambi fue como si nos cayera una bomba encima pero el tener a una cosita producto de nuestro amor era lo que nos daba fuerza para salir adelante, Rachel tal vez este bebé sea lo que necesitas para hacer algo distinto en tu vida, el pequeñito no debe para nada de interferir en tus sueños sólo tendrás que postergarlos un poco para nada más , Sam está muy ilusionado con ser padre y él te va a apoyar en alcanzar tus sueños, estoy segura de eso.  
**Q.** Amas a Sam?  
**R. **Sí... Creo que después de tanto tiempo estoy nuevamente enamorada.  
**S. **Y él también lo está de ti... Rachel además te fascinan los bebés, mi hija te adora y ni sé por qué, Skylar también te quiere, eres muy buena con los niños, serás una excelente madre, te lo aseguro.  
**Q. **Pienso igual que mi esposa, Rachel el tener una familia es maravilloso.  
**R. **Gracias por sus consejos, la verdad es que no quiero perder a mi bebé.  
**S.** Ven aquí Rachel (abrazándola) todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.  
**R.** Eso espero.  
**Q.** Basta de abrazos, anda ve con Elise que te extraña horrores.  
**R. **Jejeje ok.

Rachel se alejó.

**Q. **No la vuelvas a abrazar de esa manera. (puchero)  
**S.** Jajajaja ay amor, no te enceles, sabes que tú eres la única mujer que me vuelves loca.**  
****Q**. No se me olvida que aceptó la propuesta de acostarse contigo cuando descubrimos su plan.  
**S.** Eso fue hace años, además yo jamás me acostaría con la mujer de mi hermano y todo lo que necesito lo tengo frente a mí, es una rubia hermosa con ojos preciosos, unos labios muy besables y un trasero uyyyyy qué trasero. (pellizcándole)**  
****Q**. Jajajaja basta, te amo Santana.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Días después...

**L. **Señora Santana, la señora que vino la otra noche está en la puerta, insiste en verla.  
**Q.** Maribel?  
**L**. Sí señora.  
**S**. Maldita sea y quién la dejó entrar? Se supone que tenemos a un vigilante en la entrada para que no les permita acercarse a desconocidos.  
**L.** Lo más probable es que le haya dicho al vigilante que es su mamá.  
**Q**. Es una terca por dios.  
**S.** Voy por mi chequera.  
**Q**. Le vas a dar dinero?  
**S.** Eso es lo que quiere no? Ojalá y con lo que le voy a dar por fin me deje en paz.  
**Q**. No le des nada.  
**S.** Lo haré, confía en mí.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Laura dale esto a ésa mujer y dile que ya no regrese por aquí o le llamaremos a la policía.  
**L**. Sí señora.

Laura salió.

**S**. Ojalá ya con eso se largue para siempre de aquí.  
**Q**. Ojalá...

Tiempo después.

**Sam.** Chicos, anoche le pedí a Rachel que se casara conmigo y aceptó.  
**Bl**. Qué buena noticia hermano.  
**S.** Pues el que ésa loca sea mi cuñada no me agrada del todo jajaja pero si tú eres feliz yo también lo soy Sammy.  
**B.** Y lo mejor de todo es que conservará al bebé.  
**Sam**. Soy tan feliz hermanos, en serio, voy a ser papá, me casaré con la mujer que amo y lo mejor de todo es que voy a formar mi propia familia.  
**S.** Entonces hay que organizar la boda.  
**Sam**. Definitivamente.

Las semanas pasaron, se llegó el bautizo de Chandler, Santana estaba muy emocionada por ser la madrina del hijo de su hermana, unas semanas después también se llevó a cabo la boda de Sam y Rachel.

Skylar mejoró bastante con el tratamiento y las terapias a las que seguía asistiendo, sus balbuceos eran cada vez más claros.

Faith por fin se adaptó a dormir de noche y con eso las chicas también tuvieron mejores noches.

**S**. Mira Sky, di mami, a ver mi amor di mami...  
**Sk.** Bubrl dahhhh.  
**S.** Jejeje no mi amor, es mami, maaa miiiii.**  
****Q**. Olvídalo San... Él aún no lo dirá.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero las esperanzas nunca las voy a perder.**  
****Q**. Ni yo.  
**E.** Bambi dice que Sky va a decir mamá pronto.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**E.** Sí y dice que Faith se parece a ella.  
**S.** Así sería Bambi? Ay Dios mío.**  
****Q**. Estaba tan chiquita cuando murió que no se parecía a nadie.  
**S.** Pero si Elise lo dice, entonces tiene que ser así, tal vez Bambi reencarnó en Faith.  
**Q**. Tal vez.

Cierto día en la pastelería.

**B.** Este?  
**S. **Sí ese es perfecto.  
**Q. **Me gusta, es el pastel perfecto para el bautizo de Faith.  
**B. **Qué rápido pasaron 7 meses. (suspirando)  
**S.** Lo sé, mi Elise acaba de cumplir 6 años y mi Sky ya tiene dos años y Chandler ya tiene 1.  
**Q**. Y la panza de Rachel está enorme jajajaj.  
**S.** Como su nariz.  
**B.** Jajaja Santana qué mala eres.  
**S. **Sólo digo la verdad.  
**B. **Pues sí.

_**Mija...**__**  
**_  
**S. **Qué demonios? Quién te dejó entrar hasta aquí?  
**M.** No había nadie en el mostrador, por eso entré hasta aquí.  
**Q. **Señora Maribel salga de aquí, se lo pido por las buenas, no se cansa de hacer sufrir a mi mujer?  
**M**. No vengo a hacerla sufrir.  
**B. **Entonces a qué viene? A pedirle más dinero? Ella ya no le dará nada.  
**S.** Vete Maribel.**  
****M**. Vine a entregarte esto.  
**S. **El cheque que te di?  
**M.** Sí, no lo usé, al final hice lo que me dijiste, conseguí trabajo y con eso pude salir adelante, además el juez obligó a Eric a pasarle manutención a mis hijos... Santana perdóname, no quise decirte esas cosas tan hirientes, te lo juro, es sólo que estaba muy desesperada y no podía pensar con claridad, no hay un sólo día en que no me arrepienta por haberte dejado, fui muy egoísta y ahora estoy pagando con creces mi mala decisión, lo único que deseo es que algún día me perdones y me dejes estar cerca de ti.  
**S. **Yo...  
**Q. **Amor... (besándole la mejilla)  
**S.** Te perdono.**  
****M**. De verdad?  
**S. **Sí, te perdono porque ya no quiero tener este resentimiento hacia ti, hiciste una decisión que trajo estas consecuencias pero al final eres un ser humano imperfecto como todo el mundo.  
**M.** Muchas gracias mija, te amo tanto.  
**S. **Te perdono pero eso no significa que te quiera de vuelta en mi vida.  
**M.** Cómo?  
**S. **Mi familia está completa.**  
****M.** Pero soy tu madre.  
**S. **Lo sé y te doy las gracias por el tiempo que estuviste conmigo, pero luego ya no te hice falta y tú a mí sí y mucha, pero ahora ya no, lo siento pero no te quiero en mi familia.  
**M.** Mi amor...  
**Q. **Mi esposa tomó su decisión Maribel, acéptela y márchese por favor.  
**M.** Te amo hija, te amé desde el primer momento en que vi tu carita, siento haber sido una pésima madre.  
**S. **Yo también te amo mamá, cuídate mucho y sigue luchando por ti y por mis hermanos.**  
****M.** Lo haré hija, lo haré.

Maribel salió llorando de la pastelería.

**B. **Estás bien Sanny?  
**S. **Sí Britt, muy bien, por fin esto se terminó.  
**Q. **Vamos a la oficina.  
**S. **Ok, al rato te vemos hermana.  
**B. **Sí.

En la oficina.

**Q**. Te sientes mejor?  
**S.** Sí, gracias por el trago.  
**Q**. Ay amor, daría mi vida porque tú fueras feliz para siempre.  
**S.** Pero ya soy feliz.  
**Q**. Mi Santana, qué haría yo sin ti? Qué hubiese hecho si no me hubieras perdonado? De verdad no concibo mi vida sin verte todos los días, sin sentir tu presencia todo el tiempo, sin ver esos hermosos ojos que me transmiten tanto amor y paz a la vez, eres la razón de mi vida, eres todo para mí, me has dado a 3 hermosos hijos y te amo tanto que a veces siento que este amor se me va a salir del pecho en forma de un enorme arco iris.  
**S. **Jejeje mi nenita, qué cosas tan bellas me estás diciendo.  
**Q**. Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad, te amo Santana, siempre has sido mi único amor.  
**S.** Ven aquí.

La latina besó con desesperación a su esposa, sentía una enorme alegría en esos momentos, sólo quería demostrarle a Quinn que sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella.

Subió a Quinn al escritorio, llevó su mano hasta el centro de su esposa para empezar a acariciarlo.  
**  
****Q**. Mmmm ahhh me gusta.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Mételo, sólo mételo.  
**S.** Sí mi cielo.

La erección de la latina era tan dura que de inmediato le sacó la ropa interior a la rubia y la penetró muy fuerte.

**Q**. Santana... Espera ahhh ahhh.  
**S.** Te estoy lastimando?  
**Q**. Un poquito...  
**S.** Perdóname amor, es que estás deliciosa y sólo quiero llegar hasta el fondo y... Dios, como te deseo.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti bebé, cógeme fuerte, ya estoy lista.  
**S.** Te amo, te deseo mmmm.**  
****Q**. Más, más.

Minutos después Santana descargó toda su carga tibia dentro de su esposa.

**S.** Jejejeje ese rapidito fue tan caliente.  
**Q**. Lo sé, me encanta estar contigo, adoro cada vez que estás dentro de mí, quiero más amor, anda si?  
**S.** Vamos al sofá...  
**Q**. Te quiero montar.  
**S.** Adoro que me montes nalgona.  
**Q**. Jejejeje.

Mientras Quinn estaba a horcajadas sobre Santana.

**Q**. Ahhh qué rico mi amor mmm.  
**Su**. Chicas necesito que... Ay no, no puede ser!  
**S.** Cierra la puerta Sugar.  
**Su**. Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? No tienen una casa donde hacerlo?  
**Q.** Es más sexy aquí.  
**Su**. Santo cielo. (arrugando la nariz)

Sugar salió.

**S.** Jajajaj creo que no me alcanzan los dedos de la mano para contar todas las veces que Sugar nos ha sorprendido.  
**Q**. Pues qué mala suerte para ella, pero para mí es delicioso mmmm.  
**S.** Así bebé, sígueme apretando así.  
**Q**. Te amo, te amo.

Semanas después.

**Jo**. Estuvo muy linda la ceremonia de bautizo de mi nieta.  
**S. **Sí, lástima que haya llorado cuando el padre le echó el agua jejeje.  
**Jo.** Ya no has tenido noticias de tu madre?  
**S. **No papá, pero todo está bien, finalmente las cosas entre nosotras se aclararon.  
**Jo**. Ojalá algún día ella pueda tener la dicha de volver a convivir contigo como yo la tengo en estos momentos.  
**S. **Ya veremos qué pasa papá.  
**Q.** Mi amor el doctor Sheldon y Kitty quieren tomarse una foto con su ahijada.  
**S. **Jejejeje ok, vamos Faith tus padrinos te esperan.

Más tarde.

**S. **Cómo te sientes Rachel?  
**R. **Fatal, esta panza cada vez es más grande, ya no puedo dormir en la noche.  
**Q. **Así pasa.  
**S.** Sam está feliz con su primogénito jejeje.  
**R.** Sí, Roger lo hace muy feliz, ya lo quiere conocer.  
**S**. Yo también, imagínense al pobre Roger con una enorme nariz y unos labios gigantes jajajaja.  
**R**. Con mi bebé no te metas, qué te pasa?  
**S.** Es una broma Rachel, lo siento, sabes que adoro a Roger.  
**R.** Más te vale.

Esa noche.

**S. **Todo bien amor?  
**Q. **Pues no sé.  
**S. **Cómo que no sabes?  
**Q. **Mi periodo llegó pero es raro.  
**S. **Raro?  
**Q. **Sí estoy sangrando pero no como de costumbre y tengo un pequeño cólico.  
**S. **Vamos al hospital?  
**Q. **No sé.  
**S. **Vamos amor, ayer también tenías cólico, anda, además Dottie cuidará a los niños.  
**Q. **Dottie Kazatori es tan linda con los niños.  
**S.** Sí aunque Elise sigue extrañando a su amiga Rachel (mueca)**  
****Q**. Lo sé yo tampoco lo entiendo.

En el hospital.

**Dr**. Desde cuándo tiene estos síntomas?  
**Q.** Lo que va de la semana.  
**Dr**. No había tenido su periodo?  
**Q. **Sí o no lo sé, la verdad es que no me he dado cuenta, he tenido mucho trabajo y los niños me absorben demasiado.  
**Dr.** Le daré una orden para que le realicen unos exámenes de sangre urgentes.  
**S.** Pasa algo?  
**Dr**. Tal vez la señora esté embarazada y esté perdiendo al bebé.  
**Q.** Embarazada? Nooo, eso no puede ser posible, estoy tomando anticonceptivos.  
**S.** Es verdad y cuando se le olvida tomarlos yo me cuido.  
**Dr**. Vamos a que le saquen la muestra señora.

Mientras esperaban los resultados.

**Q. **Otro bebé no Santana, Faith sólo tiene 7 meses.  
**S.** Lo sé ni me lo digas, por qué somos tan fértiles?**  
****Q**. No lo sé, no lo sé. (angustiada)

Minutos después el doctor que llegó con los resultados.

**Dr. **En efecto señora Quinn, usted está embarazada, tengo que hacerle un ultrasonido para ver la situación del bebé.  
**Q**. Ay Dios mío no...  
**S.** Cielos.

A la rubia se le practicó el ultrasonido que reveló que efectivamente había una amenaza de aborto, de inmediato se le suministraron medicamentos y fue internada para monitorear al producto.

**S.** Ya no llores mi amor.  
**Q**. Siento horrible, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada, no quiero pasar otra vez por lo que pasamos con Bambi.  
**S.** Eso no va a pasar mi amor y si pasa no te preocupes ya tenemos 3 lindos niños.  
**Q**. Santana no hables así, es nuestro bebé.  
**S.** Lo sé mi amor pero si éste bebé pone en peligro tu vida, prefiero perderlo que perderte a ti, además este embarazo no estaba planeado.  
**Q.** Ninguno de nuestros embarazos ha estado planeado, nosotras tenemos la culpa por acostarnos en cada rincón que vemos solo.  
**S. **Pues no lo puedo evitar, me fascinas mi amor.  
**Q. **Tenemos que cuidar a éste bebé, si la vida decide dejarlo en mi vientre, lo vamos a cuidar y amar como a los otros 3.  
**S.** Lo haremos mi amor, sabes que sí, voy a llamarle a mis hermanos.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar al hospital.

**Sam**. Otra vez? Piensan tener un equipo de futbol?  
**S.** Claro que no, ni si quiera sabíamos que ella estaba embarazada, se suponía que con Faith habíamos cerrado la fábrica.  
**Bl**. Tranquila Santana, estás muy nerviosa.  
**S. **No quiero que le pase nada a mi esposa, es todo.  
**B. **Y el bebé?  
**S. **No lo sé... Es decir, lo amo, claro que lo amo pero...  
**Bl.** Ya no digas más, sabemos perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero algo me dice que tanto tu esposa como tu hijo van a estar muy bien.  
**Sam.** Sí hermanita, tranquila, pero creo que ya debes de empezar a pensar en hacerte la vasectomía, porque no creo que sea muy saludable el que Quinn se esté embarazando a cada rato.  
**S.** Fue lo mismo que dijo el médico y sí, claro que me la haré.

Por fortuna para las chicas, la amenaza de aborto de la rubia paró, sin embargo el doctor les dijo que su embarazo era considerado de alto riesgo y tuvo que guardar reposo durante los siguientes meses.

**E.** Por qué tengo tantos hermanos? Yo sólo quería uno y ya voy a tener 3 además de Bambi.  
**Jo**. Jajaja ay hija.  
**S. **Elise ni se te ocurra decirle eso a tu mami porque ella se pondrá triste.  
**E.** No lo haré, lo prometo.  
**S.** Voy a llevarle su jugo a mi esposa.  
**Jo**. Ok hija aquí me quedo con los niños.

Cuando Santana se disponía a subir, Skylar corrió para acompañarla.

**S. **Quieres ver a mamá?

Skylar asintió.

**S. **Ok vamos.

En la habitación.

**S. **Éste pequeño caballero y ésta damisela te han traído tu jugo mi reina.  
**Q.** Jejejeje gracias amor y Faith?  
**S. **Dottie la acaba de dormir.  
**Q. **Ay me siento una pésima madre, no he podido atender a mi hijita como se debe.  
**S. **No te preocupes amor, claro que has estado con ella, ya casi camina.  
**Q. **Exacto y no gracias a mí.  
**S**. Mmmm no te pongas triste bebé.

_**Mami!**__**  
**_  
Las chicas voltearon muy sorprendidas al escuchar esas palabras.

**S.** Ay Dios mío... Sky?**  
****Q**. Lo dijo, lo dijo! (boca abierta)  
**S**. Hijo pasa algo?  
**Sk**. Mami, mami! (dándole los brazos a la latina)  
**S. **Mi pedacito de cielo, por fin! (cargándolo)  
**Q. **Gracias a dios.  
**Sk.** Mami (viendo a Quinn)  
**Q.** Sí mi amor yo también soy tu mami (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S. **Él pronto hablará, ahora sí estoy convencida.  
**Q. **Yo también.

Y en efecto, a partir de ese día Skylar comenzó a hablar unas cuantas palabras más.

**Sam.** No creí que ser padre fuera tan difícil.  
**S.** Jajaja bienvenido a mi mundo.  
**B**. Y al mío.  
**Bl. **Y al mío, Kitty está insoportable con este nuevo embarazo. (mueca)  
**Sam**. Jajaja pero es maravilloso.  
**B.** Eso sí, por cierto San, cuándo sabrán el sexo del bebé?  
**S. **La próxima semana, aunque será una niña, saben que yo sólo hago niñas.  
**Bl.** Pues quién sabe.

En la cita con el médico.

**Dr.** Listas?  
**S.** Sí.  
**Dr.** Veamos...  
**Q.** Otra niña?  
**S. **Seguro que sí.  
**Dr**. Pues espero no desilusionarlas señoras, pero en esta ocasión tendrán un varón.  
**Q**. Un varón? Es en serio? (incrédula)  
**Dr.** Véanlo ustedes mismas, ahí se nota.  
**S.** Jejejeje sí y mucho, jajaja un varón mi amor, el varón que queríamos hace tiempo.  
**Q**. Lo sé mi amor.  
**S.** Woooow qué felicidad.  
**Q**. Yo también estoy muy feliz.  
**S.** Tenemos que decirles a todos.  
**Q**. Sí mi amor, llámales.

Esa tarde.

**B.** Qué buena noticia, dos niñas, dos niños, genial!  
**S. **Mi Sky tendrá a su compañero de juegos.  
**Jo.** Felicidades hija.  
**S.** Gracias papá, pero ahora sí éste bebé será el último, en dos semanas más me harán la vasectomía.  
**Jo. **Ya lo pensaste bien?  
**S.** Sí papá, no quiero que mi esposa se someta a ninguna operación, el dar a luz a 4 hijos no es nada sencillo, con Bambi fue horrible y no quiero ponerla en riesgo nunca más.  
**Jo**. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres una gran mujer.  
**S. **Papá, Quinn y yo lo estuvimos hablando de camino a casa, queremos que tú y todos sepan el nombre de nuestro hijo, verdad mi amor?  
**Q. **Sí y las dos estamos seguras que le fascinará el nombre.  
**S.** Díselo mi amor.**  
****Q**. Ok, nuestro hijo se llamará Santiago.  
**Jo**. Hija... (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S. **Yo no pude ser el Santiago que tanto querías pero tal vez éste bebé lo sea y...  
**Jo.** Tú siempre has sido lo que he querido hija, eres mi orgullo.  
**S. **Gracias papá, ese tema está superado y por lo mismo estoy muy segura de que quiero llamar así a nuestro hijo y mi Quinnie me apoyó.  
**Jo.** Perfecto, entonces sólo nos queda esperar el nacimiento de Santiago.  
**Q.** Santiago López-Fabray.  
**S. **Jejejeje sí, Santiago…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que no les haya molestado que Santana ya no haya querido en su vida a su madre, pero no todo debe ser color de rosa._**

_**Casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo con otro hijo varón y pues les di gusto, espero esté conformes.**_

_**Sugerencias para el último capitulo que es el siguiente serán tomadas muy en cuenta, no olviden comentar.**_

_**Gracias por leer la nueva historia, tengo ideas locas y pues a veces es imposible no plasmarlas jejeje.**_

_**Próximas actualizaciones de las demás historias, estén al pediente.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	34. Vida de casadas

**_Hola a todos, regresé con actualización de una de mis historias olvidadas, en verdad lo siento, pero han pasado tantas cosas estos días que me han dejado agotada, en fin, espero les guste._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 34. Vida de casadas.**

**S.** Ya me voy amor.  
**Q.** No sabes la impotencia que siento por no poderte acompañar.**  
****S. **Tranquila amor, además sabes que no puedes moverte mucho por el bien de Santi.  
**Q.** Pues sí, pero sé lo mucho que odias las agujas y esas cosas.  
**S**. Jejeje ni me lo recuerdes, espero que los nervios no me ganen, tengo que ser valiente, además estoy segura que Brittany me pondrá un buen regaño si me porto mal jajaja.**  
****Q.** Ok amor, le estaré llamando a los chicos para ver cómo estás.**  
****S. **Sí nenita, te amo.

La latina se acercó a su esposa para darle un beso de despedida, la chica de ojos verdes rápidamente profundizó el beso.

**S.** Mmmm Quinnie, no hagas eso.**  
****Q**. Jejeje lo siento.  
**S.** Te amo, nos vemos más tarde.**  
****Q**. Ojalá te den de alta hoy mismo.  
**S.** Si todo sale bien, que espero que sí, seguro lo harán.**  
****Q**. Te amo amor.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Santana se despidió de su esposa y luego fue al departamento de su padre a recogerlo para después ir al hospital, ese día se practicaría la vasectomía.

En el hospital.

**Sam.** Eres muy valiente hermana, yo por nada del mundo dejaría que los doctores le hicieran algo a mis bolas.  
**R.** Ese lenguaje Sam!  
**Sam**. Jajaja lo siento.  
**S.** Pues no es por mi gusto el permitir esto, pero no tengo de otra, la única solución es dejar de tener sexo con mi esposa y eso definitivamente no va a pasar, así que prefiero hacerme la vasectomía de una buena vez.  
**Bl**. Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, sobre todo para no poner en riesgo la salud de Quinn.**  
****S**. Exacto.  
**X**. Señora López, pase la vamos a preparar para su cirugía.  
**S.** Tengo miedo.**  
****B.** Jajaja... Señorita puedo acompañar a mi hermana en ese proceso? Ella se pone muy mal en cuanto ve agujas.  
**X.** Claro que sí.  
**Jo**. Todo saldrá bien hija.  
**S. **Eso espero papá.

Santana fue llevada a una habitación para ser canalizada.

**X. **Señora póngase esta bata y quítese toda su ropa.  
**S.** Sí.  
**B.** Te afeitaste hermanita o la enfermera tendrá que hacerlo por ti? (susurrando)  
**S.** Muy simpática, obvio lo hice yo, de hecho Quinn me lo exigió, dijo que no quería que nadie más que el doctor me tocara.  
**B.** Jajajaj ésa Quinnie celosa.  
**S. **Deja me pongo la bata.

Más tarde luego de casi correr en cuanto vio las agujas, el doctor se dispuso a hacerle la cirugía a Santana.

**Dr**. Bien... Como sabe tendré que ponerle anestesia local en...  
**S**. Ya ni me diga, sólo hágalo y ya. (temblando)  
**Dr. **Ok

Luego de gritos de terror que alarmaron a sus hermanos y padre, a Santana se le practicó la vasectomía.

Minutos más tarde la llevaron a su habitación.

**Sam**. Santana estás bien? Te dejaron sin pene?  
**S.** Ni dios lo mande.  
**Sam.** Es que tus gritos eran horribles y pensamos que te lo estaban arrancando con todo y bolas.  
**R. **Sam!  
**Sam.** Sí, ya sé, mi vocabulario... Lo siento.  
**S.** Odio las agujas y ahora estoy oficialmente traumada, me pincharon mis nueces y fue horrible.  
**B.** Ay Santana... Creo que exageras.  
**S**. Claro que no!  
**Jo.** Hija, todo bien?  
**S**. No papá, fue horrible (puchero)  
**Jo.** Tranquila hija, recuerda que es para ayudar a tu esposa.  
**S.** Sólo por ella lo hice y espero que haya funcionado porque yo ya no me vuelvo a someter a algo así.  
**B.** Jajajaja cobarde.  
**S. **Sí, lo que sea. (indignada)**  
****Bl.** Le llamaré a Quinn para avisarle que todo está bien.  
**S.** Me la pasas por favor.

De inmediato la rubia también pidió hablar con su esposa.

**Q**. Amor, cómo estás?  
**S.** Fatal! Fue horrible, casi me desmayo en cuanto vi la aguja... Me anestesiaron mis cositas.  
**Q**. Pobrecita de mi bebé... En cuanto llegues a casa te voy a mimar.  
**S.** Sí amor... Me dijo el doctor que en un rato me dan de alta porque me hicieron esa cosa sin bisturí.  
**Q**. Ok mi cielo, aquí te espero y no olvides que te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más mi vida.

Horas más tarde la latina fue dada de alta ya que el procedimiento fue ambulatorio.

**Jo**. No olvides tomarte los medicamentos.  
**S. **No papá.  
**Jo**. Segura que no quieres que me quede?  
**S. **Segura, tú también necesitas descansar, además Dottie y Laura están aquí por si algo se ofrece.  
**Jo.** Ok hija.

Lentamente Santana subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

**B**. Santana no seas exagerada por dios y camina bien.  
**S.** Déjame en paz, me duele mucho.  
**B.** Te dieron analgésicos.  
**Sam.** No abuses de ellos eh, ya sabemos lo que pasó la otra vez.  
**S.** No lo digas ni de broma, yo no vuelvo a hacer eso, mi mujer y mis hijos me necesitan.  
**Sam.** Sí, lo siento.

En cuanto la latina entró a su habitación y vio a Quinn, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

**Q.** Amor!  
**S. **Mi Quinnie! (llorando)  
**Q. **Qué pasa?  
**S.** Me dolióooooo (abrazándola)  
**B.** Ay no, esto es el colmo (rodando los ojos) Santana, tus hijos son más valientes que tú con las agujas.  
**S.** Y qué?  
**B.** Mejor las dejo a solas mientras iré a traer agua para que no tengas que bajar por ella, y por la bolsa para hielos que te tienes que poner ahí, ah acuéstate y descansa.  
**S.** Sí mamá Britt (sollozando)  
**B.** Ay Santana (negando con la cabeza)

La chica de ojos azules salió de la habitación.

**Q.** Ya no llores mi amor.  
**S.** Odio las agujas (sollozando)  
**Q**. Perdóname mi vida, sé que odias todo lo que tiene que ver con agujas, no entiendo cómo aguantaste tatuarte el nombre de nuestra hija.  
**S.** Eso fue distinto, la ilusión por tener toda la vida en mi piel el nombre de mi bebita me dio el valor necesario y ni siquiera me dolió.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo, jejeje me faltan 3 nombres más para tatuarme.**  
****Q**. Lo harás?  
**S.** Obvio, quiero los nombres de todos mis hijos.**  
****Q**. Tenemos muchos hijos jajaja.  
**S.** En qué momento pasó?**  
****Q**. Jajaja ni idea, pero me fascina ser la madre de tus hijos.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn, perdimos una hija pero la vida nos regaló 4 más.**  
****Q**. Eso me hace muy feliz.  
**S.** Dame un besito.  
**Q**. Todos los que quieras.

Mientras las chicas se besaban...

**B.** Hey estos príncipes quien ver a su mami.  
**Sk**. Mami!  
**S**. Hey pedacito de cielo.  
**Sk**. Dubo. (subo)  
**S. **Ayúdalo Britt.  
**F.** Ahhhh.  
**S.** Jejeje también a Faith.**  
****Q**. Te van a lastimar mi amor.  
**S.** No lo harán, además quiero a mis chiquitos aquí, y Elise?**  
****B.** Está terminado su tarea.  
**Sk**. Duele?  
**S.** Poquito mi amor.  
**Sk**. Amo.  
**S. **Te amo más mi vida (besándolo)  
**Sk**. Amo (mirando a Quinn)  
**Q. **Yo te amo mucho más mi bebito.  
**F. **Daahhh.  
**Q.** Qué pasa bebé?  
**F. **Dahhhh.  
**B. **Ha de querer comer jejejeje.  
**Q. **Ven aquí mi cielo.  
**S. **Amor ya deberías de quitársela, no puedes amamantar a dos bebés, además ya no falta mucho para que des a luz.  
**Q.** Ya lo sé, pero cómo le hago?  
**B. **Pues vas a tener que negársela y que tome sólo fórmula.  
**Q**. Qué cruel se escucha eso.  
**S.** Es necesario mi amor.  
**Q**. Ya qué.  
**B.** Aunque Faith definitivamente está encantada con la leche materna.  
**Q.** Es hermosa mi rubia jejeje.  
**S. **Pasa algo Sky?  
**Sk**. Ky (señalándose) Anti (tocando la panza de Quinn)  
**S. **Así es amor, tú eres Sky y tu hermanito es Santi.  
**Sk**. Eli? Fai?  
**S. **Hermanitas.  
**Sk**. Amo! (sonriendo)  
**S. **Sí jejeje ellas también te aman a ti.  
**Q. **Aunque aún no hable bien al menos lo intenta.  
**S.** Pues sí... Pero ya quiero que lo haga bien.  
**B.** Ya decidieron si van a aprender o no el lenguaje de los sordomudos?  
**S. **Yo no quiero, es que... Pienso que si hacemos eso quiere decir que mi bebé nunca se recuperará.  
**Q.** Amor sabes que corremos ese riesgo, es mejor que aprendamos ese lenguaje.  
**S. **Mmm ahora no pensemos en eso, vamos a disfrutar este momento familiar.  
**E. **Ya vine, ya vine!  
**Q.** Jejejeje la princesa que faltaba.  
**E.** Qué hacen?  
**S.** Estamos descansando.  
**E. **A ver Sky déjame acostar.  
**Sk**. No, Ky y mami (abrazando a Santana)  
**E. **Noooooo, mami dile que me deje.  
**S. **Ay dios.  
**Q.** Jajajaja éstos dos están profundamente enamorados de ti mi amor, eres su ídolo.  
**S.** Jejeje te parece?**  
****Q**. Definitivamente.  
**B**. Yo también lo creo, Faith es más apegada a Quinn, pero éstos dos te adoran hermanita.  
**S.** Jejeje amo a mis chiquitos.**  
****B.** Bueno chicas me despido, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Puck, dice que Chandler está insoportable pero sólo a él se le ocurre darle chocolate si ya sabe cómo se pone.  
**S. **Muchas gracias por ayudarme hermanita, te amo tanto.  
**B.** Te amo más Sanny, mañana paso temprano para ver cómo amaneciste.  
**S. **Ok.  
**Q. **Gracias Britt, te amamos.  
**B. **Lo sé Quinnie.  
**Q.** Niños despídanse de Britt.  
**E.** Bye nina Britt.  
**Sk**. Bye Bi-Bi (Britt-Britt)

La pequeña Faith sin soltar el pezón de su madre se despidió con su manita de la rubia.

**B.** Jajajaja bye mis niños consentidos.

La chica de ojos azules salió de la habitación.

**E.** Entonces Santi será mi último hermano?  
**S.** Así es mi amor.  
**E. **Qué bueno jejejeje.  
**Q. **Ay Elise.  
**E.** Lo siento jejeje.

Semanas después.

**S.** De verdad está totalmente seguro?**  
****Dr**. Sí señora Santana, en estas pruebas que le hice ya no hay ningún espermatozoide en su semen.  
**S.** Seguro, seguro, seguro?  
**Dr**. Jajaja claro que sí, pero si es usted quien no está segura, entonces puede volver en un par de semanas más para volverle a hacer otra prueba.  
**S. **Entonces volveré, créame que realmente lo último que deseo es volver a embarazar a mi esposa, así que quiero estar 100% segura de que ya no corramos ningún peligro.  
**Dr**. Muy bien, entonces haga una nueva cita con mi asistente y aquí la espero.  
**S. **Gracias.

En casa Quinntana.

**S.** Hey amorcito hermoso.**  
****Q**. Hola amor, cómo te fue con el doctor?  
**S**. Al parecer son muy buenas noticias, ya no encontró ninguno de mis soldaditos regado por ahí.**  
****Q**. Jejeje qué bueno mi amor, tu enorme sufrimiento valió la pena.  
**S**. Eso creo... Y tú cómo te sientes bonita?**  
****Q**. Fatal... Como deseo que el doctor ya me permita caminar un poco, estar acostada todo el día es muy cansado, ni siquiera puedo estar al pendiente de mis hijos, lo odio.  
**S**. Mi amor no te desesperes, algo me dice que los cuidados que te hemos dado van a surtir efecto y el doctor te permitirá tener un poquito de actividad.**  
****Q**. Ojalá... Amor, Dottie me dijo que el doctor de Skylar insiste en que vayamos a aprender el lenguaje de los sordos mudos.  
**S.** No quiero.**  
****Q**. Según su recado, es lo mejor que podemos hacer mientras nuestro bebé puede ser operado, amor recuerda que para eso falta bastante tiempo.  
**S.** Pues tal vez soy muy ignorante o no sé, pero esa idea no me agrada para nada, yo deseo que nuestro hijo lleve una vida normal y no dependa de nosotros en un futuro y siento que el aprender ese lenguaje es como aceptar que mi hijo jamás llevará una vida normal.**  
****Q**. Mi amor hay miles de personas en este mundo que siendo sordos llevan una vida prácticamente normal.  
**S.** Tú lo has dicho prácticamente normal, no normal del todo.  
**Q**. Pues en esta ocasión no estoy de acuerdo contigo, así que te guste o no tú y yo junto con Elise vamos a aprender ese lenguaje para ayudar a nuestro bebé a comunicarse mejor.  
**S.** Sólo porque no quiero que pases un disgusto acepto, pero insisto no estoy de acuerdo con eso.**  
****Q**. Y dices que la terca soy yo.  
**S.** Lo eres. (picoteando sus labios)

Pasaron algunas más semanas, el doctor le dijo a la rubia que podía hacer ciertas actividades pero siempre y cuando estuviera en silla de ruedas, así que de alguna manera eso le ayudó un poco a desplazarse mejor por la casa y para salir al restaurante o al parque con su familia, también para asistir a la terapia de Skylar donde las clases para aprender el lenguaje de los sordomudos comenzaron.

**Q.** A mi bebé le gusta aprender todos los días cosas nuevas, es muy inteligente.  
**S.** Tengo miedo.**  
****Q**. De qué?  
**S.** De que Skylar prefiera comunicarse a señas que esforzarse en hablar.**  
****Q**. El doctor dijo que si nosotros continuamos hablándole eso no pasará.  
**S.** Pues ojalá así sea, diablos ya se nos hizo tarde para llegar a la junta en el restaurante.  
**Q.** Vamos.

En el restaurante.

**P. **En serio esto es un restaurante o una guardería?  
**B.** Jajajaja qué gracioso.  
**Sam**. Pobre Judy, José y Dottie, tener que lidiar con esos diablillos.  
**R.** Nuestro Roger es un amor.  
**S. **Porque es muy pequeñito que si no...  
**Bl.** Bueno ya, guarden silencio, es mejor que comencemos con la junta para que los niños no vuelvan locos a sus nanos.  
**Q.** Ok... Como todos ustedes ya saben, los dos restaurantes han sobrepasado su límite, cada día tenemos más clientes y menos espacio para poder atenderlos, Sam y yo hemos revisado minuciosamente las cuentas de los restaurantes y podemos agregarle un piso extra a cada uno de ellos y abrir otra pastelería en la ciudad.  
**Sam**. Así es chicos, y no sólo eso… Gracias a su programa de televisión, personas de prácticamente todo el mundo quieren venir a visitar los restaurantes, hay una persona que está muy interesado en invertir en uno nuevo para que sea inaugurado en Nueva York.  
**S**. En serio? Quinnie por qué no me lo dijiste?**  
****Q**. Lo siento mi amor, pero no podía decirte algo hasta que no tuviéramos la seguridad.  
**Sam**. Esa inversión nos ayudaría bastante para poder inaugurar dicho restaurant, pero hay un pequeño problema…  
**Bl.** Cuál?  
**Q.** Si todos están de acuerdo en aceptar la inversión de esa persona, alguno de ustedes tres tendría que viajar a New York al menos por algunos meses mientras instruye a los chefs que estarán a cargo de ese lugar.  
**B.** Ir a Nueva York por varios meses? Y separarnos?  
**Sam**. No sería definitivo Britt.**  
****K.** Pero y quién de ustedes 3 viajaría?  
**Sam.** Eso es algo que también debemos decidir.  
**S.** Chicos... Saben que a mí me fascinan los retos, pero en estos momentos ni Quinn ni yo podemos viajar y obviamente yo no me voy de aquí sin mi familia… Lo siento pero yo me descarto.  
**Sam**. Lo suponía, entonces quedan ustedes dos.  
**B.** Diablos... Hermanos, no nos hagamos tontos, todos aquí sabemos que Blaine es el indicado para que esté al frente de ese restaurante, soy buena chef pero definitivamente lo mío es la repostería y pastelería, mi hermano mayor es todo un líder y sé que instruirá muy bien a esos jóvenes chefs para que el nombre de nuestro restaurante siga estando en la cima.  
**S.** Qué dices Blaine?  
**Bl**. Pues... Kitty?  
**K.** Mi amor, siempre he apoyado todos tus sueños y si tú quieres tomar esta nueva oportunidad como un reto personal yo no me opondré, tus 2 hijos más el que viene en camino y yo vamos contigo.  
**Bl**. Jejejeje ok, entonces hagámoslo.  
**Sam.** Así se habla hermano.

Esa noche en casa Quinntana.

**Q. **Estás triste por no poder viajar a New York?**  
****S**. No amor, estoy bien, tú sabes que yo prefiero a mi familia sobre todas las cosas.  
**Q**. A mí no me engañas, te conozco perfectamente y vi tu carita de tristeza mientras te auto descartabas para poder ir a la gran manzana.  
**S.** Es que… Realmente quiero ser la mejor chef del mundo mi amor y eso hubiese sido una enorme oportunidad para lograrlo.**  
****Q**. Entonces viaja junto con Blaine aquí te esperaremos.**  
****S.** No, ya estuve separada de ti por siglos, no aguantaría estarlo otra vez, te amo mi amor.  
**Q**. Te amo más.  
**S.** Tal vez en un futuro, nos mudemos a París y ahí inauguraremos otro de nuestros restaurantes y yo seré la chef a cargo.**  
****Q**. Jejejeje tal vez amor.  
**S.** Por lo pronto lo más importante es que se hagan las modificaciones a los restaurantes de aquí.**  
****Q**. Brittany está feliz por abrir otra pastelería, me dijo que irá a su antigua universidad para contratar a los alumnos que estén por graduarse en repostería y pastelería.  
**S.** Jejeje mi hermanita siempre tan precavida.**  
****Q**. Mira amor, toca, Santi me está pateando.  
**S.** A ver... Jejeje ése es mi Santi bello... Eso significa que todo va muy bien.  
**Q. **Sí amor, muy bien.

Otras semanas después.

**S**. Sky, tu tía Britt te mandó tu gelatina favorita, la quieres?

El pequeño le hizo señas diciéndole que sí.

**S**. Hijo, dímelo, no uses ese lenguaje, quiero escucharte.  
**Sk.** Sí mami.  
**S**. Jejeje ése es mi pedacito de cielo hermoso (dándole muchos besos)**  
****Sk**. Jajajaja mami!  
**S.** Te voy a comer a besos!  
**Sk**. Nooo jajajaja noooo.  
**Q.** Qué hacen?  
**S. **Me como a besos a mi pedacito de cielo.  
**Q.** Jejeje ven aquí mi amor, dame un besito.  
**Sk**. Mami, amo.  
**Q. **Yo también te amo (besándolo)

Entonces Skylar empezó a usar el lenguaje.

_**Sk**__. Me gusta mi gelatina, tía Britt es muy linda.__  
_**S**. Skylar... Háblanos.  
**Q**. Sí hijo, aquí debes de hablar, recuérdalo.  
_**Sk**__. No puedo.__  
_**S. **Sí puedes, hazlo.  
**Sk**. Ky no habla, no puede.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q.** Tranquila amor... A ver Sky, quieres cantar?  
**Sk**. Sí...  
**Q. **Ok... Estrellita...  
**Sk. **Dónde tas?  
**Q.** Me pregunto...  
**Sk**. Serás...  
**Q.** Jejeje bien amor!  
**Sk**. Gusta!  
**S. **Y a mí me gusta más escuchar tu linda voz mi amor, te amo mi bebito especial.**  
****Sk**. Amoooo.  
**S.** Ahora sí ve a comer tu gelatina.  
**Sk**. Síiii.

Skylar fue al comedor.

**S. **Te das cuenta? Prefiere usar ese lenguaje.  
**Q. **Se le facilita más que hablar mi amor, compréndelo.  
**S.** Tengo miedo que se acostumbre más a el y luego ya no quiera hablar.  
**Q**. Eso no pasará, no lo vamos a permitir.  
**S.** Está bien.

Pasaron algunos meses, Blaine ya estaba instalado en New York y el restaurante estaba marchando bastante bien, en esa ciudad Kitty dio a luz a un pequeño al que llamaron Marshall, en Los Ángeles los chicos continuaban con su éxito, el haber acondicionado los lugares para atender a más clientes había sido todo un acierto.

**Dr.** Muy bien, ya está programada su cesárea señora López-Fabray.  
**Q.** Estoy muy nerviosa.**  
****Dr**. Es comprensible señora, nunca antes había pasado por un procedimiento así.  
**S**. No es peligroso verdad?  
**Dr**. Seré sincero, en toda cirugía hay un riesgo, pero recuerde que contamos con uno de los mejores cuerpos médicos de la ciudad.  
**S**. Cierto... No te preocupes mi amor todo saldrá bien.**  
****Q**. Sí nena.

Pero la verdad es que la rubia no estaba para nada tranquila, sabía que se le practicarían la cesárea por haber tenido un embarazo de alto riesgo y su miedo era enorme.

**S.** Amor no te estreses, faltan 3 días para la cesárea.  
**Q**. Santana sé que tú estás tan asustada como yo, seamos sinceras tenemos un miedo enorme por lo que vaya a pasar.  
**S.** Claro que tengo mucho miedo, pero es lo mejor para ti y para Santi lo dijo el doctor, además yo estaré contigo en la cirugía… Tienes que prometerme que te vas a calmar por tu bien, el bien de nuestro bebé, y el bien de los otros tres chiquitines que tenemos en casa.**  
****Q**. Abrázame sí?  
**S.** Claro que sí mi amor (abrazándola) Te amo.**  
****Q**. Te amo.

La cita para la cesárea se llegó, las Quinntana acudieron al hospital para el internamiento de la rubia, se les asignó una habitación, y esperaron mientras preparaban el quirófano.

**B. **Quinn tranquila, se te puede subir la presión y sabes que eso es muy peligroso.  
**Q.** Ok, ok...  
**S. **Odio los malditos hospitales.  
**B.** Con eso no ayudas a tu esposa para que se tranquilice.  
**S. **Lo siento...  
**B.** Mejor les muestro algo.  
**S. **Qué?

La rubia les enseñó un hermoso anillo.

**S.** Es un anillo de compromiso?  
**B.** Jejejeje sí, Puck por fin me pidió ser su esposa.  
**S. **Vaya! Ya era hora, ese patán casi se esperó hasta que Chandler cumpliera 10 años  
**B. **Jajaja no exageres hermana.  
**Q. **Muchas felicidades Brittany, no sabes el gusto que me da que por fin te vayas a casar con tu gran amor, por cierto cuándo será la boda?  
**B.** En un mes, no queremos esperarnos más.  
**S**. Entonces habrá que planear una linda boda.**  
****B**. Jejeje sí.  
**Dr**. Señoras, todo está listo, la enfermera canalizará a la señora Quinn y luego la llevará al quirófano, señora Santana acompáñeme para darle un traje quirúrgico para el quirófano.  
**S.** Ok... Te veo allá mi vida.  
**Q.** Sí San (besándola)

En el quirófano.

**Q. **Santana me estás poniendo nerviosa.  
**S.** Yo por qué?  
**Q.** Estás blanca.  
**S.** Tengo frío es todo.  
**Dr**. Empezaremos.

Ya con una Quinn anestesiada, el ginecólogo procedió a hacerle la incisión.

**Q.** Ve a ver mi amor.  
**S.** No nena, así estoy bien, aquí esperaré hasta tener en mis brazos a Santi...  
**Q**. Ok...

Santana estaba muy nerviosa al escuchar todos los aparatos del quirófano y cuando vio la sangre en las gasas que las enfermeras desechaban casi se desmaya.

**S.** Santo dios!**  
****Q**. Amor?  
**S**. Nada, nada todo bien, todo bien (muy pálida)

Esos minutos que para la latina fueron eternos dieron su fruto cuando escuchó el llanto de su bebé.

**S**. Por fin!  
**Q**. Sí...

Antes de que las Quinntana pudieran ver a su hijo, el pediatra examinó al bebé.

**Dr2.** Les traigo a éste hermoso jovencito.  
**Q.** Mi hijo...  
**S.** Está bien?  
**Dr2**. En perfectas condiciones, felicidades señoras.  
**Q.** Awww mi Santi... Somos tus mamis.  
**S.** Hola mi corazoncito.**  
****Q**. Jejeje.  
**S.** Está hermoso, se parece un poco a Elise cuando nació.  
**Q**. Sí amor...

Varios minutos después finalmente la cirugía terminó y luego de estar algún tiempo en recuperación, la rubia finalmente fue llevada hasta su habitación.

**E.** Jejeje es lindo.  
**Sk**. Anti, Anti!**  
****S**. Te gusta tu hermano Sky?

Con señas el pequeño dijo que sí.

**S**. Mmm.**  
****B**. Ya llegó la tía Britt y quiero conocer a mi sobrinito.  
**S.** Helo aquí.  
**E. **Es bonito mi hermanito.  
**B.** Awwww mira nada más que belleza, ustedes dos hacen bebés hermosos.  
**S. **Jejejeje así es.  
**B.** Cómo te sientes Quinnie?  
**Q.** Muy dolorida (puchero)  
**S. **Pobrecita de mi nenita (besándola)  
**E**. Puedo cargar a Santi?  
**B**. Ok pero poquito...  
**E.** Jejeje.  
**Sk**. Yooooo.  
**B. **Ok, tú también Sky.  
**F.** Máaaaaa.  
**S.** Jajaja todos quieren cargarlo.  
**B.** Tú estás muy pequeñita Faithy, mejor yo te cargo a ti.  
**Q.** Amor y mamá?  
**S. **La mandé a comer algo, ahorita viene.  
**Q. **Ok...

Días después...

**S.** Ya, tranquilo mi amor.  
**B.** Pónselo rápido.  
**S. **Jajaja eso intento.  
**B.** Pobrecito Santi, odia bañarse.  
**S. **Dios mío que difícil es bañar a un recién nacido.  
**B. **Ya lo creo.  
**S.** Jejejeje mi corazoncito es todo un López, ya viste el paquete que se carga?**  
****B.** En lo que te fijas Santana.  
**S.** Muy importante para un López estar bien dotado, Skylar lo está, yo lo estoy y ahora mi bebito también lo está.  
**B.** Por dios (rodando los ojos)  
**E.** Ya acabaron?  
**S**. No.  
**E**. Puedo ver?  
**S**. Sí.  
**Sk**. Mami?  
**S.** Ven pedacito de cielo, estoy bañando a tu hermanito.  
**Sk**. Ohhh.  
**E. **Jejeje llora mucho.  
**B.** Odia bañarse.  
**E. **Yo también lo odio.  
**S.** Jajajaja burbujita apestosa.  
**E. **No apesto!  
**S.** Jajajaja.  
**B.** Listo, ya mi amor, ya terminamos...  
**S. **Por fin... Elise pásame la crema de tu hermano.  
**E.** Sí... Mami, Nicole tiene su fiesta de cumpleaños 6 y me invitó.  
**S.** Ah sí, y cuándo es?  
**E.** El sábado, puedo ir?  
**S.** Claro que sí mi amor, tú y Sky se divertirán mucho.  
**E.** Pero...  
**S.** Pasa algo?  
**E. **Es que Nicole me invitó sólo a mí.  
**S.** Burbujita, siempre que vas a alguna fiesta de Nicole o de su hermano vas en compañía de Skylar.  
**E. **Sí pero no quiero que vaya.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**E. **Porque Skylar es un tonto.  
**S.** Qué dices?  
**E. **Sí, es un tonto y por eso mis amigas siempre se burlan de él.  
**S**. Tu hermano no es ningún tonto.  
**E**. Lo es, él no habla bien y a veces no escucha nada y por eso se burlan de él, yo siento vergüenza de que sea un tonto.  
**B**. Ay Dios mío.

Y la bomba estalló, Santana le dio una gran nalgada a su hija.

**S.** Escúchame bien muchachita (tomándola del brazo) Tu hermano no es ningún tonto, él tiene una enfermedad y por eso no escucha bien, aprende las cosas más lento que tú pero es muy inteligente, jamás, grábatelo bien, jamás debes de permitir que se burlen de él, tú eres su hermana mayor y debes defenderlo, querías un hermano no? Pues él es el hermano que tanto me pediste, y si vuelvo a escuchar que le llamas tonto te voy a dar una golpiza que no olvidarás en tu vida.  
**B. **Santana! (asustada)  
**E**. Mami! Mami! (llorando mucho)

La rubia estaba muy asustada en la otra habitación, así que como pudo se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación de Faith y Santiago.

**Q**. Qué pasa?  
**E**. Mi mamá me pegó fuerte, me dolió mucho! (llorando)  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Se lo merecía!

Santana tomó entre sus brazos a Skylar y salió con él de la habitación.

**Q**. Britt, explícame qué pasó...  
**B.** Lo haré (soltando el aire)

Mientras tanto en el jardín.

**S.** No voy a permitir que nunca nadie te haga sentir mal, ni siquiera tus propios hermanos… Yo te voy a defender siempre mi vida.  
**Sk**. Tonto?  
**S. **No pedacito de cielo, no eres tonto.  
**Sk**. Eli dijo.  
**S.** No lo eres, eres mi bebito guapo e inteligente.  
**Sk**. Cuándo quito? (señalando sus audífonos)  
**S.** Falta tiempo mi amor.  
**Sk**. No gudta (gusta)  
**S. **Lo sé... Ven aquí (abrazándolo)  
**Sk**. Amo mami.

Más tarde.

**Q.** Te voy a pedir una cosa Santana, cuando quieras reprender a alguno de nuestros hijos hazlo tranquila y sobretodo no uses la violencia contra ellos.  
**S. **Una nalgada no es usar la violencia.  
**Q.** Y amenazar a Elise con darle una golpiza que nunca olvidará en su vida no es usar la violencia?  
**S.** Fue sólo un decir, jamás me atrevería a golpearla de esa manera, pero ella tiene que aprender a respetar a su hermano, si ella se burla de Sky frente de los demás, entonces todo mundo se burlará de él y no me digas que no.**  
****Q**. Elise no haría eso.  
**S.** Quién sabe, pero por si las dudas espero que le haya quedado claro que no debe de hacerlo.**  
****Q**. Amor son niños.  
**S.** Exacto y bien sabes que los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles, muchas veces los niños de mi cuadra se burlaban de mí porque era diferente, mi Sky es diferente pero no por eso voy a permitir que se burlen de él, me siento muy identificada con mi hijo y no lo voy a dejar desprotegido jamás.  
**Q**. Pero tampoco es bueno que lo sobre protejas.  
**S.** Quinn, tiene 3 años, apenas si dejó de ser un bebé, ya se siente mal por las burlas de Elise, me lo dijo.  
**Q.** Ya hablé con Elise y quedamos en que jamás se volverá a referir a su hermano de esa manera.  
**S. **Eso espero, por lo pronto está castigada y no irá a esa fiesta.  
**Q. **Ok...  
**S.** Ve a descansar.**  
****Q**. Lo haré.

Esa noche.

**S**. Listo Sky.  
**Sk**. Sí.  
**S.** Ése es mi muchacho, ahora vamos a lavarte los dientes e ir a dormir.  
**E. **Mami?  
**S.** Qué quieres?  
**E. **Lo siento (puchero) Amo a Sky yo no me burlo de él.  
**S. **Ah no?  
**E.** No, ya no lo haré, lo prometo, no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo, ya no me amas?  
**S.** Burbujita te adoro, eres mi bebé mayor, no te quise pegar pero me enojó mucho tu actitud.  
**E. **Lo siento, prometo portarme bien con Sky, perdóname.  
**S. **Te perdono, siento haberte pegado.  
**E.** Lo siento hermanito yo te amo mucho, te voy a defender siempre.  
**Sk**. Eli (enorme sonrisa)  
**S. **Vengan aquí mis tesoros (abrazándolos) Elise, te amo y jamás te golpearía como te lo dije, no lo olvides.  
**E.** No mami.  
**S.** Ok ya vamos a que duerman.

En la habitación Quinntana.

**Q**. Te sientes mejor?  
**S.** Sí, pero sentí que la ira me cegaba, hace mucho que no me pasaba... Espero que no me vuelva a pasar, tengo miedo Quinn, no quiero hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes.  
**Q**. Y no lo harás, nos amas demasiado y no podrías hacerlo, eso está superado.  
**S.** Es verdad, ustedes son lo más sangrado que tengo en mi vida.  
**Q.** Ven amor acuéstate.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie... Te duele la herida?**  
****Q**. No amor, estoy bien...  
**S.** Espero que Santi se porte bien esta noche.  
**Q**. Jejeje amor nuestros hijos jamás se portan bien en la noche.  
**S**. Lo sé (puchero)

Al día siguiente...

**S**. Elise?  
**E**. Mandé mami.  
**S**. Ven aquí.  
**E**. Ok.

Santana tomó la carita de su hija.

**S**. Sabes que eres la niña más hermosa de todo el mundo y que te amo con todo mi corazón?  
**E**. Jejeje sí.  
**S**. Y sabes que el amor que te tengo es tan fuerte que jamás sería capaz de lastimarte?  
**E**. Lo sé.  
**S**. Ok... Entonces también quiero que sepas que lamento haberte hablado ayer de esa manera, me enojé mucho porque le dijiste tonto a tu hermanito, pero eso no justifica el que yo te haya hablado así, por eso te quiero pedir perdón.  
**E**. Ohhh.  
**S**. Me perdonas?  
**E**. Sí mami... Pero me dolió la nalgada (puchero)  
**S**. Jejeje lo siento, ya no lo volveré a hacer, pero pórtate bien amor.  
**E**. Sí mami, me portaré bien todos los días y voy a defender a mi hermanito siempre.**  
****S**. Ésa es mi princesa mayor.  
**E.** Te amo mami... Mami?  
**S.** Dime.  
**E. **Puedo ir a la fiesta de Nicole?  
**S**. No hija, estás castigada.  
**E**. Mmm (puchero) Ok.  
**S**. Me das un beso?**  
****E**. Muchos! (enorme sonrisa)

Ese mismo día antes de ir al trabajo, la latina pasó a una tienda de mascotas.

**S**. Jejejeje éste es perfecto.**  
****X**. Y sobre todo es muy juguetón.  
**S.** Me lo llevo.  
**X.** Muy bien.

En el restaurante.

**B. **Awwww mira que hermoso cachorrito.  
**S. **Jejejeje es para mis hijos.  
**B. **Lo hablaste con Quinn?  
**S.** Pues...**  
****B.** Oh oh.  
**S. **Ella lo aceptará... Espero.  
**B.** Pues es adorable, ojalá no tengas problemas con tu mujer.  
**S. **Ni dios lo mande, mejor empecemos con los detalles de tu boda.  
**B. **Ok...

Esa noche.

**S. **Estoy en casa...  
**E.** Mami!  
**S.** Llámale a tus hermanos mi amor, les tengo una sorpresa.  
**E. **Woooow, voy por ellos.

Cuando los niños llegaron.

**S. **Tal vez ya no lo recuerdes Elise porque eras muy chiquita pero hace tiempo me pediste de regalo un cachorro…  
**E**. Sí?  
**S**. Sorpresa!

La morena les enseñó al perrito.  
**  
****E**. Woooow un cachorro, mira Sky!  
**Sk**. Yooooo.  
**S.** A ver, tranquilos, todos lo van a poder tocar pero sin lastimarlo.  
**E. **Le duele si lo lastimamos?  
**S. **Claro mi amor, el perrito también siente.  
**E. **Pobrecito.  
**F. **Maaaa.  
**S.** Jejeje acarícialo Faith.  
**Sk**. Pequeño.  
**S. **Sí mi amor es un bebé como tú y Faith.  
**Sk.** Ohhh.  
**E.** Cómo se llama?  
**S.** Aún no tiene nombre, pero entre todos podemos escogerle uno.  
**E. **Yo quiero que se llame rayo MacQueen.  
**S. **Jejejeje es muy largo.  
**Sk**. Yoooo.

Skylar empezó a usar el lenguaje a señas.

_**Sk**__. Quiero que se llame Pepa.__  
_**S. **Es niño, no se puede llamar así.  
_**Sk**__. Entonces?__  
_**S**. Le pondremos el nombre que salga de tu boca, pero tienes que decirlo Sky.  
**E**. Noooo yo quiero ponerle el nombre.  
**S**. Amor, vamos a dejar que tu hermano lo haga, anda sí?  
**E**. Ok (mueca)  
**Sk**. Pepe?**  
****S**. Jajajaja ok, se llamará Pepe.  
**E.** No me gusta!  
**S.** Lo siento hija.  
**Sk**. Pepe.  
**F.** Peeee.  
**S.** Jajajaja.  
**Q**. Qué es ese alboroto?  
**S.** Cielos (soltando el aire)  
E**. **Mira mami, nuestra mami nos trajo un cachorro, se llama Pepe.  
**Q.** Que hiciste qué Santana López?  
**S. **En toda familia hace falta una mascota, además quedamos que cuando tuviéramos el espacio necesario para poder tener un perro, lo haríamos… Recuerda que nuestra hijita hace años quería un perrito.  
**Q.** Pero no me lo consultaste.  
**S. **Mi amor, te conozco perfectamente y sabría que dirías que no, además es un West Highland, es raza pequeña, no crecerá mucho.  
**Q. **Pero los niños no pueden hacerse responsables aún de una mascota.  
**S.** Claro que sí, además yo les voy a ayudar, vamos a entrenar a Pepe muy bien ya lo verás.  
**Q**. Ay Dios mío (rodando los ojos)  
**Sk**. Pepe... (sonriendo)

En la habitación Quinntana.

**Q. **Eres increíble, lo hiciste sólo porque te sentías mal con Elise.  
**S. **Claro que no.  
**Q. **Santana te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sabes que es verdad lo que digo.  
**S. **Lo hice también por Skylar, para que Pepe le haga caso tendrá que llamarlo, así nuestro hijo omitirá usar ese lenguaje.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** No te enojes mi vida.**  
****Q**. Me da miedo de que cada que te sientas culpable con alguno de nuestros hijos, decidas traerles algún regalo como éste.  
**S.** Te prometo que eso no pasará... Además Pepe es adorable, no le viste su carita hermosa?**  
****Q**. Qué haremos con otro bebé en la casa?  
**S.** Jejejeje cierto... Pues educarlo y cuidar de él.  
**Q**. Pues ya qué.  
**S.** Jejejeje te amo.

Finalmente la rubia se recuperó por completo de su cesárea, así que pudo asistir sin ningún contratiempo a la boda de su mejor amiga, Brittany estaba más que feliz por lograr su más grande sueño que era formar su propia familia, su hijo Chandler fue su paje y ella imitó a Santana al pedirle a ella y a sus otros dos hermanos que la entregaran en el altar.

**S.** Mi hermanita se ve feliz.**  
****Q**. Lo está amor.  
**S.** Y tú te ves hermosa.**  
****Q**. Jejeje gracias.  
**S**. Ven vamos a bailar, antes de que Santi empiece a llorar,  
hace mucho que no lo hacemos.  
**Q.** Vamos.

Mientras bailaban.

**S. **Mañana iré al doctor.  
**Q.** En serio? Insistes con lo mismo?  
**S. **Tengo que estar totalmente segura mi amor.  
**Q.** Pero te has hecho muchos exámenes y todos salen igual, ya no hay espermatozoides en tu semen.  
**S.** Aun así... Es mejor seguirlos haciendo.**  
****Q**. Eres algo intensa.  
**S.** Siempre lo he sido, además recuerda que en unas semanas más tú y yo por fin podremos estar juntas mmmm (chupándole el cuello)**  
****Q**. Jajajaja Santana no hagas eso aquí.  
**S.** Es que... Te necesito, en serio que sí, tenemos casi un año de no hacerlo, te das cuenta 1 año!**  
****Q**. Shhh nadie tiene por qué enterarse.  
**S.** Mis hermanos ya lo saben.  
**Q**. Y supongo que también les dijiste que hicimos otras cosas para quitarnos las ganas.  
**S.** Sí, ellos saben que te practiqué sexo oral durante casi todo tu embarazo.  
**Q**. Por dios Santana, todo les tienes que contar?  
**S.** Pues son mis hermanos.**  
****Q**. Santo cielo (mueca)  
**S.** Ya quiero estar dentro de ti...  
**Q**. Santana qué es eso?  
**S.** Ooops.**  
****Q**. Necesitas una ducha de agua helada.  
**S.** No, lo que necesito es una buena mamada, ven vamos al baño.**  
****Q**. Pero no tengo ganas.  
**S.** Que qué?  
**Q**. Estamos en una fiesta.  
**S.** Pero antes eso no nos importaba.  
**Q**. Tú lo has dicho, antes.  
**S.** Ya no eres divertida Quinn Fabray.  
**Q**. Jajaja.

Dos meses después.

**S.** Mira amor, una vez más salió negativo.  
**Q**. Te lo dije.  
**S.** Entonces, esta noche?**  
****Q**. Necesito terminar con unos trámites amor.  
**S.** Ya lo sabía... Ok iré a jugar con los niños y Pepe.  
**Q**. Por cierto Pepe dejó un gran regalo en la sala, espero vayas a limpiarlo.  
**S.** Por qué yo?  
**Q**. Tú lo trajiste.  
**S.** Está bien...

En la sala.

**S.** Ahora mi vida es levantar mierdas de perro todos los días, en fin... Y ahora qué hago? Ah ya sé, iré al estudio a ver... Jejejeje.

La latina subió rápidamente a su habitación para ir por una crema.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S.** No.**  
****Q**. A dónde vas?  
**S.** A ver una película mientras terminas de trabajar, los niños incluyendo a Pepe ya están dormidos.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Nos vemos al rato.  
**Q**. Sí.

En el estudio.

**S.** Que mujer tan... Flexible (inclinando la cabeza) Vaya...

Mientras la latina estaba estimulándose, no notó que su esposa entraba al estudio.

**Q.** Amor ya me voy a dormir... Santana!  
**S.** Quinn! (cerrando su laptop)**  
****Q**. Pero qué demonios?  
**S.** Emmm cielos.  
**Q**. Veías pornografía?  
**S.** Mmm no...**  
****Q**. Ah no? Y esa erección?  
**S.** Pues... Ven y encárgate de ella (guiñándole un ojo)**  
****Q**. No me digas...  
**S.** Anda ven...  
**Q**. No, Santana te estimula ver eso?  
**S.** Pues es lo único que me ayuda a quitarme las ganas, ya no quieres hacerlo conmigo y pues...**  
****Q**. Recurres a eso...  
**S.** Exacto.**  
****Q**. Ok entonces te dejo para que termines.  
**S.** Noooo, Quinn tú, por favor... Sí?  
**Q**. No quiero.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Y en otra ocasión ponle el seguro a la puerta, podrían entrar los niños cuando estés "ocupada"  
**S.** No te preocupes por eso.

Sin ánimos de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, la latina fue a cenar algo y regresó a la habitación.

**S.** Estás despierta?

No hubo respuesta.

**S.** Mmmm.

Y así continuaron los siguientes días...

**S.** Quinnie me toca ir al bar.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Regreso más tarde.**  
****Q**. Está bien.

En el bar.

**Sam**. Hey San.  
**S.** Hola hermano.  
**Sam**. Y esa cara?  
**S.** Estoy algo aburrida.  
**Sam.** Ya veo...  
**X.** Dos cervezas Santana.**  
****S**. Dame dos segundos... Listo.  
**X**. Gracias.  
**Sam**. Qué buen culo de la chica.  
**S.** Jajajaja si Rachel te escuchara...  
**Sam**. Pues no puedo evitar ver a otras chicas, a pesar de que jamás le sería infiel a mi mujer, eso no me impide mirar a las demás mujeres.  
**S.** Pues sí y ésa chica sí que tiene un buen culo... Mejor me voy o...  
**Sam**. Qué?  
**S**. Quinn no quiere hacerlo conmigo, creo que eso del embarazo la dejó frígida o algo así, no se calienta con nada y yo estoy que hecho lumbre.  
**Sam**. Diablos.  
**S**. Así que mejor me voy de aquí, no quiero caer en ninguna tentación.  
**Sam.** Jajaja no serías capaz de engañar a Quinn.  
**S**. Soy un ser humano lleno de defectos y a pesar de que adoro a mi esposa no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasará si ella me sigue negando sexo.  
**Sam.** Cielos... Mejor vete hermana y no vuelvas por aquí hasta que Quinn quiera estar contigo.  
**S. **Sí, es lo mejor.

En casa.

**Q. **San, llegaste temprano.  
**S.** Sí...**  
****Q**. Cómo te fue?  
**S.** Bien, el bar estaba lleno, pero estoy cansada y mejor quise regresar.  
**Q**. Pobrecita de mi bebé es que trabajas mucho. (besándola)  
**S.** Sí... (profundizando el beso)  
**Q**. San... Espera.  
**S.** Claro, espero.

La latina fue a ponerse su pijama y luego se acostó para dormir.  
**  
****Q**. Amor Skylar hoy no habló para nada en la cena, sólo usó el lenguaje.  
**S.** Te dije que lo haría, ya ni modo.**  
****Q**. Qué? Pero dijiste...  
**S.** Sé lo que dije, pero él insiste en no hablar, pues entonces que no lo haga y ya, no quiero estresarme ya por eso.  
**Q. **Bebé?  
**S.** Buenas noches.**  
****Q**. Santana...  
**S.** Qué?**  
****Q**. Necesitamos hablar.  
**S.** Pero de qué?**  
****Q**. Pues de Sky.  
**S.** Mira Quinn, traje a Pepe para que el interactuara con él pero si no quiere hablar con los demás pues ya no lo voy a forzar, déjame dormir.  
**Q**. Por qué estás molesta?  
**S.** Por nada, sólo quiero dormir.**  
****Q**. Santana...  
**S.** Mejor me voy al cuarto de Elise.  
**Q**. Pero...

La rubia se quedó muy desconcertada por la actitud de su esposa.

Días después en un centro comercial.

**E. **Mami puedo tener esa muñeca?  
**S. **Sí.  
**F. **Yoooo.  
**S.** Sí nena tú también.  
_**Sk**__. Yo quiero un coche.__  
_**S.** Tómalo.**  
****Q**. Amor más juguetes?  
**S.** Pues los quieren.**  
****Q**. Pero tienen muchos.  
**S.** Ya le dije a Laura que aparte los que ya no usan para llevarlos a la casa hogar.

Más tarde, mientras comían un helado.

**S.** Santi tiene hambre.**  
****Q**. Dámelo.

En eso pasó una chica muy sensual y Santana no pudo evitar mirarla.

**Q**. Ja! Casi se te salen los ojos.  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q**. Pues estás babeando por ésa que acaba de pasar.  
**S.** No sé de lo que hablas.  
**E. **Mami olvidé comprar mis nuevos colores.  
**S. **Vamos, ahora volvemos, Laura ayuda a la señora con Sky y Faith.  
**L. **Sí.

En la tienda.

**E. **Te gustan ésas chicas?  
**S. **Eh?  
**E.** Es que las miras mucho.  
**S.** No nena, no me gustan, a mí sólo me gusta tu mami.  
**E. **Ahhh.

Pero por la cabeza de Santana pasaba otra cosa.

**S. **_Qué buenas tetas... Mmmm._**  
****E**. Quiero estos.  
**S**. Vamos a pagarlos.

De regreso con Quinn.

**E**. Mira mami ahí van las chicas a las que veías.  
**S**. Eh?  
**E**. Las que dijiste que no te gustaban.  
**S**. Ahhh. (muy nerviosa)  
**Q.** Eres increíble Santana, hasta tu hija ya se dio cuenta de que no le quitas la mirada de encima a cuanta chica ves pasar.  
**S. **Claro que no.  
**Q. **Ya vámonos.  
**S.** Pues vámonos.

En casa.  
**  
****Q**. Tú y yo vamos a hablar.  
**S.** De?**  
****Q**. Me estás siendo infiel?  
**S.** Me ofende tu pregunta.  
**Q**. Pues a mí me ofende mucho más presenciar cuando miras a otras mujeres, qué te parecería si yo hiciera lo mismo?  
**S.** Lo siento, no me di cuenta, no lo volveré a hacer.  
**Q**. Ya no te gusto?  
**S.** Mucho.**  
****Q**. Entonces por qué diablos tienes que verle el trasero otras mujeres?  
**S.** Perdóname no me di cuenta.**  
****Q**. Vamos a la recámara.  
**S**. A qué?  
**Q**. A que me demuestres que te sigo gustando.  
**S.** Ahora?  
**Q**. Obviamente.  
**S.** Estoy cansada...  
**Q**. Vamos.  
**S.** Quinn no seas terca.  
**Q**. Vamos.  
**S.** Ok vamos.

Luego de meses las chicas tuvieron sexo bastante frío.

**Q**. Dentro...  
**S.** No me quiero arriesgar.

La latina vacío su carga fuera de Quinn.

**S.** Te voy a limpiar.**  
****Q**. Gracias.  
**S.** Listo... Voy a ducharme.**  
****Q**. Quédate conmigo, abrázame.  
**S.** Necesito ir a dormir a los niños, más tarde.  
**Q**. Como quieras.

En la habitación de Skylar y Faith.

**S.** A dormir señorita, ya basta de juegos.  
**F. **Jajajaja.  
**S. **Acuéstate Sky.  
_**Sk**__. Pepe no me hizo caso hoy.__  
_**S. **Le hablaste?  
_**Sk**__. No.__  
_**S.** Skylar, Pepe necesita que le hables para que te escuche.  
_**Sk**__. No puedo.__  
_**S.** Entonces no te hagas ilusiones, Pepe no te hará caso.  
_**Sk**__. Amo a Pepe.__  
_**S.** Lo sé, anda ya es hora de dormir.  
_**Sk**__. Te amo.__  
_**S.** Dímelo.  
_**Sk**__. No puedo.__  
_**S.** Ok, entonces no hables nunca si no quieres, buenas noches.  
**Sk**. Mami?

Pero Santana a pesar de que su hijo le habló, no hizo caso y salió de la habitación.

**S.** Ahora con Elise...

En la habitación de la niña.

**S.** Elise, deja tus dibujos, es hora de ir a la cama.  
**E. **Shhh… Escuchas?  
**S**. Qué?  
**E**. Es mami, está llorando.  
**S**. Mmmm? Es verdad.  
**E**. Qué le pasa?  
**S**. No sé, anda acuéstate para ir a hablar con ella.  
**E**. Buenas noches mami.  
**S**. Buenas noches burbujita.

De vuelta en habitación Quinntana.

**S**. Por qué lloras?  
**Q**. Por nada.  
**S.** Mmm (rodando los ojos) Dímelo.  
**Q**. Ya te dije que por nada.  
**S.** Ok...

La latina se acostó para disponerse a dormir.  
**  
****Q**. En tanto tiempo jamás me había sentido usada como hoy.  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q**. Tuviste sexo conmigo sólo para satisfacerte y nada más.  
**S.** No es verdad… _Ni si quiera estuvo bueno _(pensó)  
**Q**. Lo es, me trataste de una manera tan fría, qué te pasa Santana?  
**S.** Quién diablos te entiende Fabray, querías hacerlo, no? Pues te lo hice y ya.  
**Q.** Pero como antes.  
**S.** Eso te he pedido por semanas, hacerlo como antes pero nooo, prefieres estar trabajando, hoy yo ni si quiera tenía ganas pero como tú sí y siempre se hace lo que dices tuve que cogerte.  
**Q.** Cogerme?  
**S. **Pues sí.  
**Q. **Y por obligación.  
**S**. Llámale como quieras, y ya déjame dormir, suficiente tengo con ése niño que está empeñado en no hablar como para añadirle el que me estés jodiendo con lo mismo toda la noche.  
**Q**. Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?  
**S.** Que me dejes dormir!**  
****Q**. Lárgate de aquí!  
**S.** Qué? Claro que no, si quieres vete tú.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Estoy harta de tus caprichos de siempre, déjame en paz!**  
****Q**. Y yo estoy harta de verte en esa actitud, yo no pedí llenarme de hijos para después no tener ganas de estar contigo.  
**S.** Y yo sí pedí llenarme de hijos?  
**Q**. Ay Dios mío (llorando) estamos renegando de ellos?  
**S.** Qué? Noooo, no, claro que no, mis hijos son todo para mí.  
**Q**. Para mí también... Es sólo que es muy agotador.  
**S.** Mucho... Pero vale la pena... Al menos para mí.**  
****Q**. Para mí también...  
**S.** No quiero pelear contigo bebé.  
**Q**. Yo tampoco, no sé qué me pasa, te juro que te deseo tanto pero el atender a los niños y al trabajo me agota mucho y lo único que quiero es descansar.  
**S.** Eso quería hoy, también me cansé mucho.  
**Q.** Te cansaste de ver a todas esas mujeres? No verdad?  
**S.** Ay Quinn...  
**Q**. Si algún día te dejo de gustar dímelo pero no me engañes, ahora sí no lo soportaría.  
**S.** Jamás te volveré a ser infiel y lo sabes, además esa vez estaba drogada.  
**Q**. Abrázame y no me sueltes.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie, esto lo vamos a superar, ya lo verás.  
**Q**. Lo sé... Pero es muy cansado.  
**S.** Juntas lo haremos.  
**Q**. Sí amor.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Pepe! Noooo! Elise!  
**E. **Qué?  
**S. **Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con Pepe mira cómo tiene los cojines.  
**E.** Es que muerde mucho mami y no puedo regañarlo porque me lame y me da risa jejeje.  
_**Sk**__. Amo a Pepe.__  
_**E.** Qué dice Sky?  
**S**. Que ama a Pepe.  
**E**. Yo no le entiendo nada a mi hermano, se la pasa haciendo esas señas y yo no le entiendo (mueca)**  
****S**. Tendrás que empezar a ir con nosotras a las terapias de Skylar para que aprendas el lenguaje de los sordomudos y le puedas entender.**  
****E**. No quiero, Sky sí escucha no es sordo bueno sólo poquito.  
**S. **Está bien mi amor, si no quieres aprender no te vamos a obligar.  
**E.** Gracias mami.  
**Q**. Y entonces cómo le va a entender a Sky?  
**S.** Ni idea, pero ya te lo dije, no me voy a estresar más con nuestro hijo, si él no quiere hablar que ya no lo haga y punto.**  
****Q**. Ay Dios mío.  
**S.** Niños es hora de irnos, te veo más tarde Quinnie.  
**Q**. Ok...

En el restaurante.

**S.** Hey Britt, podemos hablar a solas?  
**B.** Claro, vamos a la oficina.

En ese lugar.

**B. **Qué pasa?  
**S.** Todo.  
**B.** No entiendo.  
**S. **Mi matrimonio está en una especie de crisis, esta vida de casadas casi es un infierno.  
**B. **Tan rápido? Pero ni si quiera tienes 2 años de casada.  
**S.** Lo sé y tengo miedo... Tanto Quinn como yo estamos muy agotadas de tener que lidiar con cuatro hijos y un cachorro. (puchero)  
**B**. Cielos...  
**S.** Yo le ayudo mucho, pero aun así mi esposa está todo el tiempo cansada, recuerdas que te comenté que hace mucho que no teníamos sexo?  
**B.** Sí.  
**S. **Pues ayer por fin lo tuvimos y fue horrible.  
**B. **En serio?  
**S.** Sí, no hubo pasión ni deseo, y eso para mí es lo peor que nos puede pasar en nuestro matrimonio.  
**B.** Me imagino.  
**S. **Pero eso no es todo.  
**B. **No?  
**S.** No, no puedo evitar ver a las chicas guapas que se cruzan en mi camino y Quinn ya se dio cuenta de eso.  
**B.** Ay Santana!  
**S. **Lo sé, lo sé, ni si quiera sé por qué lo hago, o bueno sí, es porque ando caliente.**  
****B**. Pues no lo entiendo, si andas tan caliente, entonces por qué el sexo no fue bueno con Quinn?  
**S.** Pues no tenía ganas porque estaba agotada, no se me antojaba.  
**B.** Pero con las otras chicas sí?  
**S. **No creo, jamás le haría algo así a mi mujer, necesito un consejo.  
**B.** Quieres reavivar la pasión?  
**S. **La pasión, la comunicación, todo lo que tenía con ella antes de tanto niño jejejeje.  
**B. **Haz probado jugar a interpretar roles?  
**S. **No entiendo.**  
****B**. Jajaja, es algo así como pretender ser alguien más, Puck y yo lo usamos seguido, por ejemplo la otra noche él se presentó en casa disfrazado de policía, jajaja dijo que llegaba a hacer un cateo, fue tan sexy, con esa macana mmmm.  
**S.** Eeewwww calla, no sigas, no quiero ni imaginarte teniendo sexo con ese cavernícola.  
**B**. Es mi esposo!  
**S.** Pues ni así.  
**B.** Ok, ok, pero entendiste el punto?  
**S. **Sí, pero sí a ella no le gusta?  
**B. **Si no lo intentas jamás lo sabrás.  
**S.** Me puedes ayudar a planear algo?  
**B.** Jejeje claro que sí.

Más tarde.

**B. **Nosotros te ayudamos, nos llevamos mañana a los niños a Disney, pero nos tienes que prestar a Laura o a Dottie.  
**S.** Entonces no es como que nos vayan a ayudar mucho si alguna de ellas tiene que ir. (rodando los ojos)  
**B.** Jajajaj es que Elise y Chandler juntos son una bomba.  
**S. **Cierto... Ok le diré a Dottie, mañana es el descanso de Laura.  
**B. **Entonces yo me encargo de comprar las cosas para que Quinnie no se dé cuenta.  
**S. **Perfecto.

Al día siguiente.

**E. **Yupi! Mi nina Britt y tío Puck nos llevarán a Disney.  
**Sk**. Síiii.  
**S.** Vaya hasta que escuché tu voz...  
**Sk**. Jejejeje.  
**Q.** Estás segura Britt?  
**B. **Sí Quinnie, ustedes necesitan estar un momento a solas... Bueno casi a solas, sólo se queda con ustedes su bebito de dos meses.  
**Q**. Está bien.  
**S.** Gracias chicos.**  
****P.** No es nada, vamos enanos, todos a la camioneta.  
**E. **Yo adelante.  
**Sk**. Noooo.  
**F.** Yooooo.  
**B.** Ninguno irá adelante y lo saben.  
**E. **Bye mamis.  
**S. **Se portan bien.  
**E. **Sí.  
**B. **Nos vemos en unas horas.  
**S. **Gracias (guiñándole el ojo)

Un rato después.

**L.** Ya me voy señora.  
**S.** Muy bien Laura, que disfrutes tu día de descanso.  
**L. **Gracias, nos vemos mañana por la tarde.  
**S. **Sí, un último favor antes de irte, puedes darle esta nota a mi esposa?  
**L. **Claro.

Laura subió a la habitación donde Quinn amamantaba a Santiago.

**L.** Señora Quinn, ya me voy, le manda esto su esposa.**  
****Q**. Qué raro, gracias Laura, nos vemos mañana.  
**L.** Sí señora.

La rubia leyó la nota.

_Señora López-Fabray, le recuerdo que esta tarde tiene cita con su ginecólogo, favor de estar puntal en el estudio.__  
_  
**Q**. Cita? Ginecólogo? Ay Santana qué te traes? (frunciendo el ceño)

Quinn se aseguró de que su hijo estuviera completamente dormido, tomó el monitor para poderlo escucharlo y se lo llevó hasta el estudio.

**Q.** San? Amor, estás aquí?

Quinn se sorprendió al ver el estudio transformado en una especie de consultorio médico.

**S**. Señora López-Fabray, llega a tiempo, soy su nueva ginecóloga

La chica de ojos verdes no podía creer lo que veía, se trataba de su esposa enfundada en una bata de médico y con unos anteojos.

**Q**. Jajaja San?  
**S.** Doctora Santana López, tome asiento señora.  
**Q**. Jajaja ok.  
**S.** En su expediente veo que hace poco más de dos meses tuvo una cesárea.  
**Q**. Así es.  
**S.** Pues bien, le haré un chequeo para ver que todo esté bien, haga favor de pasar tras ese vestidor, quítese toda su ropa y póngase la bata.**  
****Q**. Jejejeje ok...

La rubia no aguantaba la risa por toda la situación pero aun así hizo lo que su mujer le indicó.

**Q.** Listo.  
**S. **Muy bien, súbase a la camilla.  
**Q. **Jajajaja de dónde sacaste todo esto Santana?  
**S.** Doctora, soy su doctora, ande acuéstese.  
**Q**. Ok **doctora.**  
**S.** Separe las piernas.  
**Q**. Jajaja ok.  
**S.** Subiré su bata... La herida está totalmente cicatrizada.**  
****Q**. Así es.  
**S.** Perfecto...

La latina se puso unos guantes de látex y luego untó lubricante en ellos.

**Q.** Y eso?  
**S.** Se lo dije, tengo que hacerle un chequeo exhaustivo, así que relájese porque esto puede tardar…  
**Q**. Vaya… Esto será muy interesante.  
**S**. No tenga ninguna duda de ello.  
**Q**. Jejeje.

_Continuará...  
_

* * *

_**Sé que dije que este capítulo sería el final de la historia, y así iba a ser, pero empecé a escribir y mis ideas se extendieron un poco tanto así que tuve que cortarlo porque se llevaría más de 10 mil palabras, pero ahora sí el siguiente capítulo será el final, que por cierto creo que también será bastante largo.**_

**Recuerden que me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Perdón por los errores, hasta la próxima.  
**  
_**Sigo escribiendo el capítulo de "Mi hermana adoptiva" pero lo hago en pausas por eso no lo puedo terminar jejeje**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo a "Todos tienen algo excepto yo"**_


	35. Toda una vida

**_Pues por fin traigo el desenlace de esta historia llena de drama, es un capítulo largo pero espero les guste, gracias a todos aquellos quienes la leyeron y comentaron._**

* * *

**Capítulo 35. Toda una vida.**

Santana llevó su mano izquierda hasta el centro de la rubia para tocarla.

**Q.** El lubricante está helado.  
**S.** Lo lamento...

Santana comenzó a estimular el clítoris de su esposa.

**Q**. Y eso doctora?  
**S.** Es parte del tratamiento.**  
****Q**. Ohhh jejejeje.

Continuó acariciando ese montículo de nervios y comenzó a llenar de besos los muslos internos de Quinn.  
**  
****Q**. Doctora...  
**S.** Tiene muy buenas piernas señora Fabray.  
**Q**. Me da cosquillas.  
**S.** Ah sí?

Santana continuó besando los muslos internos de su esposa, hasta llegar a sus pantorrillas y luego a sus pies.

**Q**. Es parte del tratamiento?  
**S.** Claro que sí... Señora Fabray... Me parece que goza de una excelente salud, pero aun así necesito cerciorarme un poco más.

Subió un poco más la bata que traía la rubia y acarició el vientre y abdomen de su mujer.

**Q.** También ahí?  
**S.** Claro señora Fabray la estoy auscultando.  
**Q**. Ya veo...

La piel de Quinn se erizaba ante cada caricia que su esposa le daba.

Santana comenzó a besarla en el abdomen, fue bajando lentamente hasta llevar su rostro directamente a la vagina de la chica de ojos verdes para lamerla.  
**  
****Q.** Cielos... (arqueando la espalda)

Santana se quitó los guantes para acariciar nuevamente la vagina de su esposa mientras le succionaba el clítoris.

**Q.** Doctora López... Mmmm.

Santana se alegró al notar que el lubricante que estaba degustando ya era el que provenía de la vagina de Quinn.

**S.** Voy a hacerle el tacto, es necesario.**  
****Q**. Pero no estoy embarazada...  
**S.** Es parte del tratamiento, recuérdelo.  
**Q**. Jajaja ok.

Lentamente Santana penetró con su dedo medio a Quinn.  
**  
****Q**. Mmmmm.  
**S.** Todo parece en orden (metiendo un dedo más)**  
****Q**. Ay dios, mmmm.  
**S.** Pero necesito verificarlo más profundamente, de hecho creo que necesita una inyección.

La latina se despojó de la bata de médico para mostrar su desnudez.

**Q**. Doctora...  
**S.** Sí?**  
****Q**. Usted...  
**S.** Como lo dije, necesita una inyección y ahora mismo se la voy a poner.

Santana tomó su erección y la alineó para llevarla a la entrada de la vagina de la rubia.  
**  
****Q**. Esa es la inyección que necesito?  
**S.** Sí señora Fabray... Relájese.

Y entonces la penetró.

**Q**. Sí, sí! Ohhh.**  
****S.** Mmmmm**  
****Q**. Bésame.

Quinn se incorporó para buscar los labios de Santana quien la besó apasionadamente.  
**  
****Q**. Que rica inyección Doctora.  
**S.** Le gusta?  
**Q**. No pare, no pare, por favor.

Quinn movía sus caderas al ritmo en el que Santana la penetraba.

**Q**. Ésta inyección durará mucho? Ahhh.  
**S.** Eso espero.  
**Q**. Fantástico (cerrando los ojos)

Casi a tientas la latina despojó a su esposa de la bata para poder tener acceso a sus senos.

**Q**. Doctora López, usted es mmmm una excelente doctora ahhh.  
**S.** Y usted una maravillosa paciente.  
**Q**. Necesito más inyección por favor.  
**S.** Por supuesto que la necesita.

La morena empujó más fuerte contra Quinn, su deseo era enorme pero de pronto recordó que era a su mujer a la que debía de consentir y bajó un poco la intensidad.  
**  
****Q**. Pa-pasa algo? (incorporándose)  
**S.** Sí, pasa que usted es hermosa señora Fabray.  
**Q**. Béseme otra vez doctora.  
**S.** Con gusto.

Santana besó profundamente a la rubia, luego la acostó nuevamente y poco a poco se fue subiendo a la camilla.  
**  
****Q**. Esto va a resistir? No quiero caerme.  
**S.** Jejeje claro que resistirá, es de muy buena calidad.  
**Q**. Ok.

Santana se colocó sobre su esposa, la besó en los labios, en su rostro, en su cuello y luego la penetró otra vez.  
**  
****Q**. Por Dios! Ahhhh  
**S.** Esta inyección le caerá muy bien, se lo aseguro.  
**Q**. Le creo, totalmente mmmm.  
**S.** Tengo que revisar sus senos también.**  
****Q**. Estoy mmm amamantando mmmm.  
**S**. Entonces seré muy cuidadosa con sus senos.

La latina besó y chupó los pezones de su mujer, le fascinaban cuando estaban grandes porque podía amasarlos mejor, era algo que jamás le había dicho a Quinn por no hacerla sentir mal por sus senos pequeños.

**S**. Qué buen sabor.  
**Q**. Espero que no se esté comiendo el alimento de mi bebé jajaja  
**S.** No se preocupe no la estimularé tanto, se lo aseguro.  
**Q**. Santana te amo.  
**S.** Doctora López.**  
****Q**. Jajajaja ok Doctora López.  
**S.** Pero también la amo señora Fabray.**  
****Q**. Lo sé (besándola)

Santana salió de su esposa la puso de lado y luego se colocó detrás de ella, le tomó su pierna izquierda para alzarla y poderla penetrar desde atrás, la vagina de Quinn de inmediato respondió a eso y apretó al miembro duro de la latina.

**S**. Cielos mmmm.  
**Q**. Inyécteme más doctora, más, quiero sentirme mejor.  
**S.** Sabía que le gustaría mi medicina.

Santana usaba como palanca la pierna de Quinn para empujarla más, quería estar muy dentro de su esposa, quería hacerla explotar de placer.

**Q**. Ahhh, ahhhh.  
**S.** Me encanta, me fascina... Mmmm

Unos cuantos movimientos más y la rubia estalló de placer, enseguida fue el turno de Santana quien vació toda su húmeda carga dentro de su mujer.

**Q**. Mmmm delicioso.  
**S.** Fabuloso (chupándole el cuello)**  
****Q**. Estás loca Santana jajaja sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer esto.  
**S.** En realidad fue idea de Brittany, ella me lo sugirió para que nuestra vida sexual se reavivara como antes.  
**Q**. Santana, hasta cuándo vas a dejar de contarles a tus hermanos sobre nuestra vida sexual?  
**S.** Ya no lo haré, espero…**  
****Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Bésame, sí mejor bésame.

Quinn se volteó para quedar de frente con Santana.

**Q**. Te amo bebé.  
**S.** Te amo más (besándola)**  
****Q**. Doctora López...  
**S.** Dígame señora Fabray.**  
****Q**. Me duele un poco el trasero.  
**S.** Jejeje ah sí? Quiere que se lo revise?  
**Q**. Por supuesto.  
**S.** Ok puede acostarse boca abajo?  
**Q**. Claro.

Quinn se acostó boca abajo pero luego levantó la cadera apoyándose en sus piernas ya abiertas dándole una preciosa vista a su mujer.

**S.** Ufff.**  
****Q**. Pasa algo doctora?  
**S.** Nada malo, al contrario...

Santana untó nuevamente lubricante en sus dedos y los pasó por el orificio de la rubia.

**Q**. Sigue helado.  
**S.** Lo siento.**  
****Q**. Quiere... Quiere inyectarme ahí?  
**S.** Eh? Quinn estás segura? Nunca has querido y...  
**Q**. Lo podemos intentar amor.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. Sí amor.

De inmediato la latina se excitó tanto que su pene no tardó en endurecerse.

**S.** Pondré bastante lubricante.  
**Q**. Ok...

Suavemente, Santana acarició las nalgas de Quinn y besó su espalda, entonces llevó la punta de su falo hasta el pequeño orificio y comenzó a rozarlo varias veces.

**S.** Te amo...  
**Q**. Te amo...

Y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, el dolor en la rubia era latente.

**Q**. Dios!  
**S.** Estás bien?  
**Q**. Amor es muy grande.  
**S.** Relájate bebé apenas entró la punta.**  
****Q**. Ok... Pero hazlo lento.

Santana lo intentó una vez más pero sabía que su mujer no estaba del todo cómoda, así que lo sacó.

**Q**. Lo siento amor.  
**S.** No te preocupes, sabes que no te haría daño, puedo rasgarte y eso no sería nada bueno... Ven aquí y lléname de besos.

Se dieron infinidad de besos.

**Q**. Puedo montarte?  
**S.** Jejeje ok, deja voy rápido al baño a limpiarme, ruégale a dios que Santi no despierte.  
**Q**. Lo haré.

En menos de 1 minuto la latina regresó al estudio, Quinn la arrojó sobre un sofá y sin dudarlo tomó la erección de su mujer y la llevó hasta su vagina.

**Q**. Tan grande mi amor, mmmm tan dura.  
**S.** Tú me provocas siempre amor, siempre, eres todo para mí.

La chica de ojos verdes comenzó con sus movimientos de cadera que volvían loca a la latina.

Luego de otra ronda, las chicas tuvieron que cancelar la "cita médica" para atender a su pequeñito.

Más tarde.

**Q**. Tienes una sonrisa tan boba jajaja por qué?  
**S.** Brittany tenía toda la razón al decirme que esto de jugar a hacer roles sería todo un éxito jejejeje te mojaste como hace mucho no lo hacías y estábamos tan excitadas... Fue sensacional.  
**Q.** Lo sé amor, fue perfecto como antes jejejeje.

De pronto el celular de la morena sonó, se trataba de Brittany avisándole que ya estaban frente a su casa.

Los Puckerman llegaron con los 4 niños profundamente dormidos, las Quinntana no podían creer lo que veían.

**Q.** Mis 3 hijos dormidos a esta hora? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Qué droga les dieron?  
**P.** Ninguna, sólo están muy cansados, Chandler fue el primero en caer jajaja.  
**Q.** No lo puedo creer.  
**S**. Puck en serio, dime qué droga les diste? Te la compro toda aunque cueste un ojo de la cara.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**B**. Jajaja ay Sanny, claro que no les dimos nada, se pasaron toda la tarde jugando y corriendo como locos, están muy agotados pero nada más, te lo aseguro.  
**P.** A éstos niños les hace falta tener otra actividad para que duerman temprano, deberían considerar meterlos a que hagan algún deporte.  
**B**. Es verdad.  
**Q**. Lo haremos.  
**S.** En serio no usaron drogas en ellos?  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Jejejeje me callo.

Al día siguiente la latina se levantó tan de buen humor que decidió prepararle un gran desayuno a su familia.

**Q**. Amor, te extrañé en la cama mmm qué bien huele...  
**S. **Preparé un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno para ustedes, ésos diablillos no tardan en despertar.  
**Q. **Eres tan sexy cuando cocinas.  
**S. **Jajajaj todos los días cocino amor, es mi trabajo.  
**Q**. Exacto, todos los días te ves sexy (besándola)  
**S.** Te adoro... Ya te sirvo?  
**Q**. Sabes? Se me antojó algo antes de probar bocado.  
**S.** Mmm?

Con una sonrisa muy coqueta, la rubia se arrodilló y bajó la pijama de la latina.

**S.** Quinn, los niños están a punto de bajar!  
**Q**. Jejejeje esto no tardará mucho, te lo aseguro.

La rubia tomó el miembro de su esposa y comenzó a trabajar en el, lo sobaba y chupaba al mismo tiempo, pasó una y otra vez su lengua y labios por la punta húmeda del pene de Santana, en pocos segundos la latina ya tenía una gran erección.

**S.** Cielos mmmm ahhhh.

La rubia sonreía sin dejar de chupárselo.

**S.** Si sigues haciendo eso voy a...  
**Q**. Es justo lo que quiero.

Minutos más tarde.

**S.** Apártate mi amor voy a... Ahhhh!

La rubia apenas si alcanzó a sacar el miembro de su boca, pero fue bañada sobre la cara por la carga tibia de su mujer.

**S.** Tan bueno mmmm!**  
****Q**. Jejejej.  
**S.** Lo siento mi amor.  
**Q**. Estuvo muy rico (besándola)  
**S.** Mmm dímelo a mí.

_Mami!__  
_  
**Q.** Jejejeje te lo dije, justo a tiempo, voy al baño.  
**S. **Ok amor.

Santana rápidamente subió su pijama y se lavó las manos.

**E.** Mami! Tengo muuuucha hambre, huele rico.  
**S**. Pues estás de suerte porque te hice tus panqueques favoritos.**  
****E**. Síiiiii.  
**Sk**. Hola.  
**S.** Hey mi pedacito de cielo, te divertiste ayer en Disney?

Skylar asintió.

**S.** Qué gusto, si hablas te llevaré más seguido.  
**Sk**. No puedo.  
**S.** Skylar sí puedes.  
**Sk**. No.  
**S. **Sky, eres un bebé hermoso y me encanta cuando hablas y me dices mami y te amo, por favor déjame escucharte siempre, sí?  
**Sk.** No ríes?  
**S.** Noooo, jamás me reiría de ti.**  
****E.** Ni yo hermanito, me gusta cuando me dices Eli, es lindo.  
**F.** Máaaaa.  
**S.** Espera Faith no bajes de las escaleras.

Santana corrió rápidamente por su hija.

**Sk**. Fai.  
**F**. Pedacito.  
**S**. Jajaja te amo mi princesa hermosa, ya ves mi amor? También para tu hermanita eres un pedacito de cielo.  
**Sk.** Amo todos.  
**Q.** Y nosotros te amamos a ti mi vida.  
**Sk**. Mami (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q. **Buenos días mi cielo (besándolo)  
**E.** Ya podemos desayunar?  
**S.** Jajaja ok burbujita.  
**Sk**. Woooow mucha comida.  
**S. **Quieres huevito?  
**Sk.** Síiii.  
**F.** Yooooo.

Días después...

**Sam**. No lo puedo creer!  
**B.** Qué cosa?  
**Sam.** Los números del restaurante en Nueva York son excelentes, cada día hay más clientes.  
**S.** Ay hermanos, no saben lo feliz que me siento, todo en nuestras vidas es perfecto.  
**B.** Lo sé.  
**Sam**. Chicos, tenemos la propuesta de una fundación en Nueva York para ser quien ofrezca el menú de su cena de gala que tendrán en dos semanas, creo que es una magnífica oportunidad para que nuestra buena reputación siga creciendo.  
**S.** Eso es fantástico, debemos aceptar.  
**Sam**. Ok, les conformaré de inmediato, pero hay un detalle.  
**B.** Cuál?  
**Sam**. Ustedes dos tendrán que viajar para que ayuden a Blaine con todo, y si es posible lleven también a Tina, debemos de dar una excelente impresión a todos los asistentes.  
**S.** Ok se lo diré a Quinn.  
**B.** Por mí no hay problema, claro que viajamos.  
**Sam**. Excelente.

Esa noche en casa Quinntana.

**S.** Así que vete preparando mi amor, porque viajamos todos a Nueva York.  
**Q**. Amor no vamos a poder con los niños.**  
****S.** Claro que podremos mi amorcito hermoso (picoteando sus labios) mmmm que rico beso, dame más jejeje.  
**Q**. Jajaja ay Santana te amo.  
**S.** Yo más mi ojitos bellos... Tendremos que llevarnos a Laura y a Dottie.**  
****Q**. Ojalá que Dottie acepte.  
**S.** Amor ir a Nueva York con todos los gastos pagados es una oferta muy tentadora.**  
****Q**. Tienes razón.

Y así fue, todos viajaron a Nueva York.

**R.** Jamás pensé que regresaría a este lugar, es maravilloso estar aquí, me siento en casa.  
**Sam.** Eh?  
**R.** Jejeje nada.  
**B.** Recuerdan que uno de nuestros sueños era abrir un restaurante aquí? No pensé que se hiciera realidad tan pronto.  
**S.** Falta cumplir el sueño de abrir uno en París.  
**Sam. **Pronto hermanita, ya verás que pronto.

Se instalaron en el hotel y luego se reunieron con los representantes de la fundación para que degustaran los platillos y escogieran los que se ofrecerían en esa cena.

**Bl**. Me da mucho gusto que estén aquí, ya los extrañaba y más trabajar con ustedes.  
**B.** Nosotros también te extrañamos mucho hermanito.  
**S. **Pues manos a la obra, hay que empezar a trabajar... Tina ayúdame.  
**T.** Ya voy.

Esa noche fue un éxito más para los chicos, todos los asistentes a la cena que eran personas muy famosas de todos los ámbitos, quedaron encantados con el menú.

Al día siguiente todos decidieron ir a Central Park para que los niños se divirtieran.

**E.** Yupi! Me gusta, me gusta.  
**S.** Elise, espera no corras. **  
****Q**. Elise!  
**E.** Pero yo quiero correr (puchero)  
**S.** Mi amor, no te debes de alejar, aquí hay mucha gente y te puedes perder.  
**E.** Ustedes nunca me dejan correr.  
**Q**. Elise, ahorita te dejamos correr pero vamos a buscar un buen lugar para que lo hagas.  
**R.** Yo conozco uno, vamos.

Rachel los llevó a un lugar perfecto para que los niños se divirtieran.

**Sam**. Tenías razón mi amor, es muy buen lugar, ven Roger vamos a jugar con tu pelota.

Chandler y Skylar se unieron a ellos, los demás fueron a sentarse por ahí en el césped.

**S.** Santi ya se durmió...  
**Q**. Es tan hermoso nuestro hijo mi amor.  
**S.** Precioso (besándola)  
**K.** Y cómo te sientes después de tu operación?  
**S.** Muy bien, por fin estoy convencida que ya no podremos hacer bebés jejeje.  
**K.** Jajaja, estoy tratando de convencer a Blaine para que haga lo mismo, creo que 3 niños para nosotros es suficiente.  
**Q.** Es una excelente opción, sólo espero que Blaine sea más valiente que Santana jajaja.  
**S. **Muy chistosa, fue algo muy traumático.  
**Q. **Ay amor.

_Quinn? Quinn Fabray?__  
_  
Las 3 chicas voltearon.

**Q.** Sí?  
**X. **Ya no me recuerdas? Soy Caleb, te conocí en un viaje a Hawai.

Se trababa de un chico bastante desaliñado y en claro estado de ebriedad.

**Q**. Yo no... (frunciendo el ceño)**  
****C**. Jajaja vamos, cómo no me vas a recordar si todo el viaje nos la pasamos en la cama.  
**S.** Hey!  
**C.** Qué? Es la verdad, o qué Quinn, ya no recuerdas cómo te encantaba que te cogiera por todos lados?

Quinn estaba sin habla, pareciera que estaba congelada.

**S. **Qué te pasa imbécil? Respeta a mi esposa!  
**C. **Esposa? Ahora te gustan las mujeres? Pero si te encantaban los penes, no fui con el único que te acostaste en ese viaje.  
**S**. Hijo de puta!

Santana le dio un fuerte puñetazo al chico enviándolo directamente al suelo.

**K.** Voy por Puck!

Kitty corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

**S.** Lárgate de aquí!  
**C.** Jajaja pégame todo lo que quieras pero eso no cambia que tu esposa sea una puta.  
**S. **A mi mujer no la insultas más.

Santana se le fue directo a los golpes otra vez, por fortuna Puck llegó justo a tiempo y la separó del tipo quien salió corriendo de ahí.

**P. **Tranquila Santana!  
**S.** Ése infeliz insultó a mi esposa, cómo quieres que me calme?  
**P**. Pero ya le diste una buena lección.  
**S**. No fue suficiente!**  
****P**. Tal vez no, pero tampoco te puedes arriesgar a que ése tipo te mande a la cárcel, piensa en tus hijos.  
**S**. Maldita sea!

Santana se alejó del lugar, estaba que echaba chispas, quería golpear a todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino.

**K**. Estás bien?  
**Q**. Pensé que mi pasado ya estaba olvidado y ahora por culpa de ése imbécil al que ni recuerdo, todo regresó otra vez, no viste la cara de decepción de Santana? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**K.** No te preocupes, ella te ama.  
**B. **Qué pasó?

Más tarde Santana regresó.

**E.** Mami, dónde estabas? Yo quiero jugar contigo.  
**S.** Fui a caminar un poco.  
**E.** Jugamos?  
**S.** Claro que sí.  
**E.** Voy por Faith y Pam.

Elise se alejó.

**B.** Te encuentras bien?  
**S**. No, para nada.  
**B**. Quinn se siente igual de mal, deberías ir a hablar con ella.  
**S.** No.  
**B.** Santana!  
**S. **Voy a jugar con mis hijas y mi sobrina.  
**B. **Ella te necesita.  
**S. **También mis hijas.  
**B. **Ay Santana!

En lo que restó de la tarde la latina no cruzó palabra con su mujer.

Ya en el hotel...

**E. **Buenas noches.  
**S. **Descansa mi burbujita hermosa.  
**E. **Jejeje.  
**Sk**. Amo mami.  
**S. **Y yo a ti mi pedacito de cielo azul, tan hermoso.  
**Sk.** Jejejeje beso. (picoteado sus labios)  
**S.** Qué lindo beso me da mi bebito.  
**F.** Máaaa.  
**S.** Mi solecito dorado.  
**F.** Jajajaja.  
**S.** Ya a dormir todos.  
**E.** Sí mami, buenas noches.

Luego de acostar a sus hijos, regresó con su esposa.

**S.** Cómo te sientes?  
**Q**. Cómo crees? Eso fue tan humillante.  
**S.** Pero le di su merecido, te defendí.  
**Q**. Vi tu mirada Santana, esa misma mirada que tenías cuando me volviste a ver luego de tantos años.  
**S.** Sólo me dio coraje.**  
****Q**. Te decepcioné una vez más, no lo niegues.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn, pero compréndeme, lo que dijo ése nefasto me dolió.  
**Q**. Yo ni lo recuerdo, siempre me la pasé borracha.  
**S.** Él dijo que estuvo en todos lados de ti...**  
****Q**. No lo recuerdo.

La rubia comenzó a llorar.

**S.** Ven aquí mi amor (abrazándola) No llores, no vamos a permitir que tu pasado destruya lo que tenemos ahora que es perfecto, estás conmigo siempre, eres mi esposa la mujer a la que amo tanto, me has dado los hijos más hermosos del mundo, lo demás ya no importa, te lo juro.**  
****Q**. De verdad?  
**S.** Sí, me haces feliz y eso es lo único que importa, yo te hago feliz?  
**Q.** Como no tienes idea... Te duele tu mano?  
**S. **Poquito.  
**Q. **Pobrecita (besándole la mano)  
**S.** Jejejeje te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo.

Esa noche las chicas compartieron besos, abrazos e hicieron el amor de una manera muy tierna.

Al día siguiente en el restaurante de Nueva York...

**R.** Hey, supe del incidente de ayer con ése sujeto.  
**Q.** Fue horrible... Tú sabes de quién se trata?  
**R. **Sí, era un hippie o algo así, tú estabas siempre tan ahogada en el alcohol que no te importaba nada.  
**Q. **El tipo es asqueroso.  
**R.** Lo sé...  
**Q.** Cómo me pude meter con tantos hombres y como ése? (mueca)  
**R. **Ellos se aprovechaban de ti Quinn, una vez te tuve que rescatar de tres tipos.  
**Q. **Qué?  
**R**. A pesar de que yo te tenía envidia y que a veces te acercaba el alcohol, no podía permitir que ésos tipos hicieran de ti lo que quisieran, ninguna mujer se merece eso.  
**Q**. Creo que esa parte de mi pasado siempre estará presente en mi vida, tengo miedo que a Santana le afecte eso tanto que me deje.  
**R.** Ella no te va a dejar, está profundamente enamorada de ti, eso se nota a kilómetros de distancia, la forma en que te mira es la misma con la que te miraba cuando éramos adolescentes, aunque creo que ahora más que nunca el amor que te tiene es más fuerte, créeme.  
**Q.** Ojalá, porque si Santana me deja te juro que me muero.  
**R.** No te dejará.

Mientras tanto en otro extremo del restaurante.

**B. **Estás más tranquila?  
**S. **Sí, pero a ti no te puedo mentir, traigo clavada la maldita espina que me dejó ése vagabundo.  
**B.** No le des importancia, eso fue hace muchos años, Quinn te ha sido fiel desde el momento en que se reencontró contigo, te perdonó tu infidelidad.  
**S. **Lo sé, tienes razón a lo que debo de darle importancia es al amor que le tengo a mi esposa y a mi familia, porque mi familia es lo más importante para mí.  
**B.** Sí eso fuera verdad le permitirías a tu mamá ser parte de tu familia.  
**S. **Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo?  
**B.** Sí y no voy a desistir hasta que aceptes que tu mamá sea parte de tu vida otra vez.  
**S. **Mejor me voy con mi mujer.  
**B. **Mmmm.

Santana se acercó a donde Quinn estaba charlando con Rachel y la abrazó por detrás.

**S. **Te extrañé (besándole el cuello)  
**Q. **Jejejeje hola amor.  
**R.** Lo ves? No te preocupes Quinn, las dejaré a solas.

Rachel se fue.

**S. **De qué no te tienes que preocupar?  
**Q. **Pues...  
**S.** Dime bebé**.****  
****Q**. De que no me dejes...  
**S.** Y por qué iba yo a dejarte?  
**Q**. Por mi pasado.  
**S.** Mmm... No mi amor, yo jamás te dejaré por algo que está precisamente en el pasado, te amo como no tienes idea y lo único que quiero es estar contigo hasta que seamos unas ancianas adorables.**  
****Q**. Jejeje en serio?  
**S.** Sip.**  
****Q**. Te amo (besándola)  
**S.** Te amo más... La bodega de aquí es bastante grande, qué te parece si...**  
****Q**. Vamos!

Luego de unos días de estancia en la gran manzana, todos a excepción de Blaine y su familia regresaron a Los Ángeles.

**S.** A ver ustedes dos y nosotras dos vamos a tener una seria conversación.  
**E.** Hice algo malo?  
**Sk**. Yo?  
**Q. **Jajaja no, ninguno hizo nada malo, lo que queremos es saber si les gustaría hacer algún tipo de deporte.  
**E.** Jugar es deporte? Entonces sí quiero yo.  
**S.** Pues claro, puedes entrar a algún equipo de futbol soccer, basquetbol o algo así.**  
****E.** Síiiii fútbol, me gusta.**  
****Q**. Muy bien mi burbujita bella, y tú Sky?  
**Sk**. Ky no puede por esto (señalando sus audífonos)  
**S. **Claro que puedes mi amor, tú podrás hacer todo lo que quieras.  
**Sk.** _Yo sólo juego con Pepe _(usando las señas)**  
****Q**. Pedacito, estás seguro?  
**Sk**. Sí mami.  
**Q.** Ok mi amor.  
**E. **Podemos ver una película?  
**S. **Claro que sí, ve por tu hermana y yo les prepararé palomitas.  
**E. **Yupi.  
**Q.** Voy por Santi.  
**S**. Ok.

Las chicas estaban abrazadas mientras veían la película.  
**  
****S**. Aunque tratemos él jamás se sentirá del todo seguro verdad?**  
****Q**. Lo hará, nosotras vamos a darle toda la confianza, sigue asustado mi amor, muy asustado.  
**S.** Es tan hermoso, míralo, es perfecto nuestro bebito.  
**Q**. Lo es...  
**S.** Jejeje y eso que nosotras no lo hicimos.  
**Q**. Ya lo sé.  
**S.** Quinnie, necesito un consejo.  
**Q**. Y eso?  
**S.** Necesito un consejo en relación a mi madre.**  
****Q**. Qué pasa con ella?  
**S.** Hace días en Nueva York le comenté a Britt que mi familia era lo más importante para mí y me dijo que si así fuera aceptaría que mamá formara parte de mi familia... No sé qué hacer.  
**Q**. Amor, tu mamá cometió dos errores muy graves pero se arrepintió, bebé tus padres están vivos, disfrútalos ahora que puedes.  
**S.** Ay no sé, me dolió mucho su abandono y que quisiera sacarme dinero.  
**Q**. Pudiste perdonarme a mí que te fallé.  
**S.** Pues te amo.**  
****Q**. También amas a tu mamá.  
**S.** Me acompañas a las Vegas a llevar una invitación extra para el bautizo de Santi?**  
****Q**. Jejeje claro que sí mi vida.  
**S.** Mañana lo hablaré con papá.

José no tuvo ninguna objeción con que Santana se reconciliara con su madre, al contrario, estaba muy feliz por la decisión de su hija.

Días después las chicas hicieron un viaje rápido a las Vegas.  
**  
****S**. Aquí es, ojalá esté en casa.  
**Q**. Vamos mi amor.  
**S.** Pero antes dame un rico beso.  
**Q**. Claro mi amor (besándola)

Las chicas fueron a la puerta y tocaron, por suerte Maribel abrió la puerta.  
**  
****M**. Santana, mija.  
**S. **Hola mamá, podemos pasar?  
**M.** Claro que sí.  
**Q. **Hola señora Maribel.  
**M. **Hola Quinn... Siéntense.  
**S**. Gracias... Cómo has estado?  
**M**. Bien hija, por fortuna ya me establecí económicamente y tus hermanos son excelentes muchachos.  
**S. **Qué bueno mamá... Verás, Quinn y yo somos madres de otro pequeñito.  
**M.** Lo sé, lo vi en las noticias, se llama como tú... Quiero decir...  
**S.** Jejejeje no te preocupes mamá, en efecto se llama como yo, mi esposa y yo lo decidimos así como regalo para papá y para ti...  
**M.** Para mí?  
**S.** Sí mamá, tú también esperabas a un niño en vez de a una niña... En fin, en dos semanas bautizaremos a Santi y venimos a entregarte esto.

Quinn le dio la invitación a Maribel.  
**  
****M**. Me están invitando al bautizo de mi nieto?  
**S. **Sí mamá, Quinn y yo queremos que toda nuestra familia esté reunida.  
**Q.** Así es señora Maribel, queremos que usted forme parte de la vida de sus nietos y que los hermanos de Santana convivan con sus sobrinos.  
**M**. Ay Dios mío (lágrimas en los ojos) No me lo merezco, fui una mala madre.  
**S. **Sólo eres un ser humano con virtudes y defectos como todos, vamos a dejar el pasado atrás y comencemos una nueva historia, te parece?  
**M.** Claro que sí, a Ricky y a Almita les encantará convivir contigo, eres su ídolo, siempre le presumen a sus amigos que tú eres su hermana mayor pero no les creen.  
**S.** Jejeje pues a partir de hoy ya no dudarán de ellos.**  
****M**. Te amo hija, te amo tanto.  
**S. **Yo también te amo a ti mamá.

Madre e hija compartieron un cálido abrazo, los resentimientos habían quedado atrás.

Entonces se llegó el bautizo de Santiago, Rachel y Sam fueron sus padrinos.

José y Maribel también limaron asperezas, el padre de la latina le pidió perdón a su ex mujer, ella lo perdonó, quedaron como buenos amigos.

Semanas después, la familia asistió a un juego de Elise.

**Q.** Vamos mi amor, corre!  
**S.** Que meta gol...  
**Jo**. Ella es buena para este deporte.  
**Q.** Sí, le encanta.  
**Sk**. Eli!  
**S.** Eso mi pedacito, échale porras a tu hermana.  
**Sk**. Eli, Eli!  
**Todos**. Gooool!  
**S.** Sí, ésa es mi princesa mayor.  
**F**. Gol!  
**Q**. Jejeje ay Faith.

El equipo de Elise ganó.

**E.** Yo metí un gol! Me gané un premio mami?  
**S.** Claro que sí mi amor, te ganaste un delicioso helado.  
**F.** Yoooooo!**  
****Q**. Sí Faith tú también.  
**Sk**. Y yo?  
**S**. Por supuesto mi pedacito, tú más porque cada día te esfuerzas más para hablar. (cargándolo)  
**Sk**. Sí mami.  
**E.** Mi mami ya ama más a Sky que a mí, no me gusta (puchero)  
**S**. Yo amo a los 4 igual, son mis bebitos bellos, nacieron de mí.**  
****Q**. Así es, todos nacieron de nosotras dos.  
**S.** Cierto jeje de las dos.**  
****Q**. Vamos por el helado.

La vida en familia de las chicas continuó de una manera bastante normal, todos los problemas a los que se enfrentaban por así de pequeños que fueran, eran resueltos de inmediato, el amor entre ellas crecía cada vez más.

Pasaron algunos meses y Maribel y sus hijos ya convivían más con la familia de Santana, la latina por fin era completamente feliz.  
**  
****S**. Hola amor qué haces?  
**Q**. Terminando de hacer algunas transferencias.  
**S.** Nuestro dinero va bien?**  
****Q**. Demasiado bien, jejeje tu fortuna personal es bastante grande mi amor.  
**S**. Uff se siente muy bien el saberlo, jamás me imaginé poder llegar hasta donde estoy, siempre creí que estaría metida en el mismo hoyo y ahí me moriría.  
**Q.** Gracias a dios no fue así, eres más fuerte de lo que crees Santana, mira que no fue nada fácil tu niñez y tu adolescencia y sin embargo lograste vencer todos los obstáculos que se te pusieron y ahora eres una de las chefs más importantes del mundo.  
**S**. Jejeje no exageres mi amor.  
**Q**. No lo hago y lo sabes.  
**S.** Pero todo eso no valdría la pena si tú no estuvieras a mi lado.**  
****Q**. Awww mi amor, me tienes tan pero tan enamorada.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. Sí, te amo tanto (besándola)  
**S.** Te amo más.  
**E.** Ustedes se besan mucho.**  
****Q**. Hola Elise.  
**S.** Tiene algo de malo que bese a tu madre?  
**E.** No pero siempre lo hacen por todos lados.**  
****Q**. Y siempre lo haremos.  
**E.** Mmmm son raras.  
**S**. Jajajaja claro que lo somos.  
**E**. Mejor voy con Nina Britt, dijo que me va a enseñar a preparar galletas para llevar a mi clase.  
**Q.** Y tus hermanos?  
**E.** Jugando con Chandler y Roger.  
**S.** Voy a echarles un ojo.  
**E.** Ok.

Pero Santana se llevó una mala impresión al ver que todos jugaban en perfecta armonía a excepción de Skylar.

**S.** Hey Sky, por qué no juegas con tus primos y tu hermanita?

Skylar comenzó a usar sus señas.

**Sk**._ No entiendo lo que ellos dicen_.  
**S**. Sky, bajaste el volumen de tus audífonos otra vez?  
**Sk**. _Ellos se rieron, no quise escucharlos.__  
_**S**. Sky... Ellos sólo jugaban.  
**Sk.** _No, ellos son malos, todos son malos porque se burlan de mí._  
**S**. Ya falta poco para poderte operar.  
**Sk**. _No quiero._  
**S**. Por qué?  
**Sk**. _Porque no quiero nunca escuchar las cosas malas que dicen todos._  
**S.** No digas eso mi amor, acaso no quieres escuchar a tu mamá y a mí?  
**Sk**. _Sólo a ustedes._  
**S.** Entonces no quieres operarte?  
**Sk**. _No_.**  
****S**. Pero y si nunca vuelves a escuchar?  
**Sk.** _No importa.__  
_**S**. Ya no podrás escuchar a Pepe.  
**Sk.** _Yo amo a Pepe_.  
**S.** Sky, eres tan chiquito, soy tu mami y quiero lo mejor para ti, así que aunque no lo desees vamos a programar tu operación.  
**Sk**. No me gusta.  
**S**. Ni modo mijo.

De vuelta en la oficina.  
**  
****Q**. Y esa cara?  
**S.** Skylar otra vez no quiso jugar con los niños, dice que se burlan de él.**  
****Q**. Pero eso no es verdad.  
**S.** Ya lo sé, pero él sigue teniendo esa enorme desconfianza, tenemos que ir al médico para ver si ya se le puede practicar la operación a nuestro hijo, ya casi tiene 4 años y el doctor dijo que es una edad ideal.  
**Q**. Ok, llamaré para hacer la cita.

Días después en el doctor...

**Dr**. Le haré unas pruebas a Skylar.  
**Q.** Ok.

Más tarde después.

**Dr.** Listo.  
**S.** Pasa algo? No me asuste doctor.  
**Dr.** Skylar definitivamente no es candidato para la operación de implante coclear…**  
****Q**. No? Pero... Eso significa que será sordo para siempre?  
**Dr**. Señora Quinn recuerde que Skylar no es sordo, tiene una debilidad auditiva pero escucha.  
**S. **Entonces qué nos recomienda hacer?  
**Dr**. No me expliqué verdad? Lo siento, cuando me referí a que Skylar no es candidato más para el implante coclear lo dije porque su sordera ya no ha avanzado, el medicamento y los audífonos le han ayudado bastante y si todo sigue así, él escuchará muy bien con los audífonos toda su vida.  
**Q.** Entonces su sordera ya no avanzará?  
**Dr**. No lo creo, pero hay que estarlo checando constantemente, eso sí, él tendrá que usar sus audífonos por el resto de su vida.  
**S**. Pero a él no le gustan.  
**Dr**. Lo entiendo, pero son necesarios señora, además si los deja de usar correría el riesgo de ahora sí quedar sordo, he visto muchos casos y créame que su hijo está bien dentro de ciertos parámetros, debe de continuar con sus terapias y medicamentos, pero podrá llevar una vida prácticamente normal.  
**S. **Bueno, la verdad es que si me da felicidad saber que no tendremos que pasar por una operación tan delicada como esa, supongo que ahora lo único que necesitamos es seguirle dando toda la confianza a nuestro hijo para que no se sienta mal por tener que usar esos audífonos.  
**Dr**. Así es señora Santana, puede ayudarle el asistir con un psicólogo, aún es muy pequeño.  
**Q. **Sí, vamos a darle toda la confianza del mundo.  
**S.** Lo haremos amor.

Cuando le dieron la noticia a su hijo, el niño se puso algo triste porque tendría que seguir usando los audífonos.

**Q**. Ya quita esa carita mi amor.  
**S.** Es que se supone que yo le daría todo lo mejor a mi hijo y no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacer que sea feliz si tiene que seguir usando esos malditos audífonos.**  
****Q**. Ya amor, tranquila... Kitty nos recomendó un excelente terapeuta infantil y verás que nuestro bebé aprenderá a vivir con su realidad.  
**S.** Pues ya qué...  
**Q**. Te espero en media hora en el estudio.  
**S.** Para qué?**  
****Q**. Tú llega puntual.  
**S.** Jejeje ok.

Más tarde cuando los niños estaban dormidos, la latina fue al estudio.

**S.** Aquí estoy.

Una enorme sonrisa se presentó en la cara de la latina al ver que el estudio simulaba un salón de clases.

**S.** Jejeje Quinnie?  
**Q**. Señorita López, una vez más llegando tarde a clases?

La rubia vestía una minifalda muy sexy y un saco de color gris.

**S.** Perdón Miss Fabray.  
**Q**. Tome asiento... Sus calificaciones siguen siendo pésimas.**  
****S.** He tenido algunos problemas en casa.  
**Q**. No me diga, pues si sigue así, reprobará mi materia.  
**S.** Nooo, no quiero reprobarla.**  
****Q**. Entonces póngase a estudiar.  
**S.** Lo haré...  
**Q**. Ha sido una alumna mala... Muy mala.

Quinn tomó una regla y la azotó contra el escritorio.

**S.** Qué puedo hacer para adquirir créditos extras?**  
****Q**. Por lo pronto ponga sus palmas hacia arriba, ahora!  
**S.** Ok.

Quinn azotó la regla en las palmas de Santana.

**S.** Quinn!**  
****Q**. Miss Fabray.  
**S.** Me dolió.**  
****Q**. De eso se trata... Pase al pizarrón a resolver este ejercicio.  
**S.** Ok...

Estando de pie, Quinn azotó la regla contra el trasero de la latina.

**S.** Auch.**  
****Q**. Resuélvalo ya.  
**S**. Ok, ok...

De pronto Quinn dejó caer la regla al suelo, se agachó a recogerla y le dio un gran espectáculo a su mujer de su trasero ya que no llevaba ropa interior.

**S.** Cielos Miss Fabray...  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Usted es hermosa.  
**Q**. Ah sí? Le gusta mi trasero?  
**S.** No tiene idea de cuánto.  
**Q.** Y qué haría con él?  
**S.** Tantas cosas...**  
****Q**. Pues... Tal vez podamos negociar lo de los créditos extras si usted me atiende muy bien...  
**S.** Interesante…

La latina inclinó de espaldas a su esposa contra el escritorio, le subió la minifalda y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral.

**S.** Mmmm delicioso sabor.  
**Q**. Ahhhh.

Santana subió una pierna de la rubia al escritorio para darle mejor acceso a toda su vagina, pasó su lengua varias veces por la raja de Quinn, tiró lentamente de los labios vaginales de su esposa y también estimuló su clítoris.

**S.** Siempre me la he querido coger Miss Fabray.  
**Q**. Hágalo ahora.  
**S.** Claro que sí.

La morena sacó su miembro erecto y jugó con los pliegues de la chica de ojos verdes, luego la penetró lentamente.

**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Qué bien se siente Miss Fabray.**  
****Q**. Lo sé pero... Orificio equivocado.  
**S.** Eh?**  
****Q**. Tenga.

Quinn le dio un condón a la morena.

**S.** Y esto?  
**Q**. Hágalo.  
**S.** Quinn no te quiero lastimar.**  
****Q**. No lo harás, además quiero darte todo lo que tengo bebé.  
**S.** Amor no es necesario.**  
****Q**. Para mí lo es, anda amor.  
**S.** Ok pero si te lastimo pararé.  
**Q**. Sí…

Santana le dio un par de lengüetazos al orificio de su esposa, se colocó el condón y lentamente comenzó a penetrarla.

**S**. Estás bien?  
**Q**. Sí, todo bien, mételo más.  
**S.** Sí nena.

La rubia estaba tan convencida y relajada de darle esa parte de su cuerpo a su esposa que no fue difícil que el pene de Santana se fuera metiendo poco a poco en ese lugar.

**S.** Demonios mmmm.  
**Q**. Ahhh.  
**S.** Esto es tan sexy, ahhh.  
**Q**. Empuja amor...  
**S.** Lo haré despacio, muy despacio.  
**Q**. Ahhhh.

A pesar de que no todo el miembro de la latina entraba, se las arregló para hacer sentir muy bien a su esposa.

**Q.** Síiii.

Estando en esa posición, la morena despojó a la rubia del saco y la blusa y sacó los senos de su mujer del sostén para acariciarlos.

**S**. Qué rica está Miss Fabray.  
**Q**. Más rápido.  
**S.** Siempre ha estado en mis fantasías Miss Fabray.**  
****Q**. Ahora soy una realidad mmmm.

Santana sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho así que salió de Quinn.

**Q**. Qué pasa?  
**S.** Quiero verte a los ojos, quiero darte placer.  
**Q**. Me está gustando mi amor.  
**S.** Lo sé, pero también conozco el lugar donde te puedo volver loca.**  
****Q**. Jejeje ok.

La morena se deshizo del condón y penetró a su mujer en la vagina.

**Q**. Sí, ahí mismo, en ese punto es donde me vuelves loca.  
**S.** Lo sé amor, lo sé.

Y en pocos minutos las chicas explotaron de placer.

**S.** Jejeje así que ahora tú también juegas roles?  
**Q**. Hace mucho que no lo hacíamos, yo sólo quería relajarte, todo el asunto de Sky te tiene muy mal, lo he notado.  
**S.** Es frustrante no poder darle todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.**  
****Q**. Él es feliz, algo inseguro pero es feliz, además con el tiempo aprenderá a vivir con su situación, ya lo verás.  
**S.** Ojalá amor.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Hey Britt Britt hoy tengo ganas de hacer un rico pastel  
**B.** Jajaja y esa cara de felicidad?  
**S. **Pues...  
**B. **Jajaja tuviste una gran noche de sexo, verdad?  
**S**. Jajajaja así es, ahora mi Quinnie jugó conmigo a eso de los roles y fue mmmm.  
**B**. Me da mucho gusto que su vida íntima haya vuelto a la normalidad.  
**S.** A mí más, créemelo jejeje.

Días después en casa Quinntana.

**Sk**. Mami?  
**S. **Qué pasa mi amor, ya no quieres nadar? Te lastiman los audífonos contra el agua?  
**Sk**. No lastiman, sí quiero nadar y quiero abrazo tuyo.**  
****S**. Ven mi pedacito de cielo.  
**Sk**. Soy lindo?  
**S**. Uyyy hermoso.  
**Sk**. Con éstos también? (señalando sus audífonos)  
**S**. Dime una cosa... Tu mami Quinn es linda con anteojos cuando se los pone?  
**Sk.** Sí, bonita tiene ojos lindos como Faith y Santi.  
**S.** Ella necesita esos anteojos para trabajar pero ella se sigue viendo hermosa, tú necesitas los audífonos para escuchar y te sigues viendo guapísimo.  
**Sk**. Guapo (enorme sonrisa)**  
****S**. Muy guapo.  
**Sk.** Soy guapo jejejeje. (abrazándola)  
**E.** Qué hacen?**  
****S.** Nos abrazamos.  
**E.** Yo quiero, quítate Sky.  
**Sk**. Nooooo.  
**E. **Mami, dile a Sky que me deje abrazarte. (puchero)  
**S**. Jajajaja ven aquí burbujita, también puedo abrazarte a ti.  
**E**. Pero yo quiero que sólo me abraces a mí.**  
****Q**. De nuevo peleando por ti?  
**S.** Jajaja eso parece.**  
****E.** Sky no me deja abrazar a mi mami.  
**Q**. Pedacito no quieres que yo te abrace?  
**Sk**. Bueno.  
**E. **Síiii ahora mi mami es toda mía.  
**S.** Jajajaja.  
**Sk**. Eres guapa.  
**Q. **Ah sí?  
**Sk**. Sí, como yo (sonriendo)  
**Q. **No, tú eres más guapo todavía.  
**Sk.** Te amo.  
**Q. **Te amo más.  
**F.** Mami? Yooooo.  
**Sk**. Noooooo.  
**S. **Jajajaja gracias a Dios Santi aún no camina si no estaríamos en más aprietos.  
**Q. **Ya lo creo.

Con el paso de los días el pequeño Skylar se sintió mucho más cómodo con el hecho de usar sus audífonos, la confianza que le daban sus madres y su familia lo tranquilizaban bastante, además ya le era más fácil pronunciar las palabras.

**B**. Tengo que darles una noticia.  
**Q**. Y eso?  
**B.** Jejejeje Chandler tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.  
**S. **Estás embarazada?  
**B. **Síiiii jejejeje.  
**Q. **Felicidades Brittany, ya lo sabe tu marido?  
**B. **Sí, está que no cabe de la felicidad.  
**S. **Me imagino, ése idiota te adora.  
**Q. **7 niños por aquí woooow jajaja.  
**B. **10, espera a que Blaine y Kitty regresen.  
**Q. **Cierto.  
**S.** Somos tantos ahora jajaja.  
**B.** Y empezamos siendo 5.  
**S. **Lo hicimos bien, a pesar de todo, lo hicimos muy bien.  
**Q. **Así es amor.

**Dos años después...****  
**  
**Sk.** Mira mami...  
**Q.** Ten cuidado mi amor por favor.

Skylar había desarrollado un gusto por la gimnasia artística y comenzaba a dar piruetas complicadas.

**S. **Eso!  
**Sk**. Ya puedo.  
**Q. **Bravo mi amor.  
**E**. Woooow.  
**R**. Santana, te llama la enfermera de tu papá.  
**S.** Ay dios.

La enfermera de José le dijo a Santana que su padre se sentía mal, que iban rumbo al hospital.

En el hospital...

**Dr**. Hay problemas señora Santana.  
**S**. No me diga eso...  
**Dr**. La enfermedad de su padre empeoró.  
**S.** Pero había estado muy bien, lo hemos estado cuidando.  
**Dr**. Y eso ha ayudado a que su vida se prolongue.  
**S.** Él va a morir?  
**Dr**. No le voy a mentir, eso es una posibilidad, pero su padre es una persona con muchas ganas de vivir y eso le puede ayudar.  
**S.** Cielos.

En la habitación.

**S.** Cómo te sientes papá?  
**Jo**. Bien hija...  
**S.** Tienes que ponerte bien, Elise está muy angustiada.  
**Jo**. Lo haré hija, me mejoraré, quiero hacerlo para viajar a Lima, quiero estar unos días en mi casa.  
**S. **Sí papá, en cuando te mejores iremos a Lima y aprovecharemos que los niños estarán de vacaciones.  
**Jo**. Gracias hija.

En la sala de espera.

**Q.** Cómo está?  
**S. **Mal mi amor, mi papá está mal.  
**Q. **Ven aquí (abrazándola)  
**S.** Sólo espero que no sufra demasiado.**  
****Q**. Haremos todo lo posible para que eso no pase.  
**S.** Gracias amor.

Días después José fue dado de alta, la familia viajó a Lima.

**Jo.** Gracias por mantener la casa.  
**S**. Es tu casa papá, cómo la iba a abandonar, las personas que cuidan de ella son muy confiables.  
**E**. A dónde vamos?  
**Q**. A Lima, la ciudad donde tu mami y yo nacimos.  
**E.** Ahhh sí.  
**Sk**. Lima es lindo?  
**S.** Sí Sky.

Cuando llegaron a casa de José, una vez más miles de recuerdos volvieron a la cabeza de la latina.

**Q**. Quiere ir a descansar a su habitación?  
**Jo**. No, quiero quedarme un rato aquí en la sala con los niños.  
**E. **Jugamos abuelo?  
**S.** Burbujita, tú abuelo está cansado.  
**E.** Pero me gusta jugar con él.  
**Sk**. A mí también.  
**F.** Sí! Jugar.  
**Jo**. Déjalos hija, me encanta que mis nietos jueguen conmigo.  
**S. **Está bien, pero sólo un rato...

La latina fue a la cocina.

**Q. **Qué haces?  
**S**. Verificando que no falte nada de la lista del súper que le encargué a la señora que cuida la casa.  
**Q**. Ahhh... Dame un beso.  
**S.** Jejeje ok (besándola)**  
****Q**. Ya había pasado una hora sin que me besaras.  
**S**. En serio? Lo siento nena.  
**Q**. Qué no se vuelva a repetir.  
**S.** Jajaja no te preocupes (besándola más)  
**E.** Ya se están besando?  
**Q**. Por qué te molesta tanto que nos besemos?  
**E.** Porque lo hacen mucho y la gente se les queda viendo, no me gusta.  
**S.** Pues te aguantas.  
**E.** Mmmm, mi abuelo quiere agua.  
**Q**. Ok te la sirvo.

Horas más tarde.

**Jo**. Hija voy a ir a descansar un poco.  
**S. **Te ayudo?  
**Jo**. No hija, yo puedo solo.  
**S.** Ok pero te voy a despertar cuando sea hora de la comida.  
**Jo**. Sí hija… Santana?  
**S.** Dime papá.  
**Jo**. Eres mi orgullo, te amo con todo mi corazón.  
**S.** Y yo a ti papá.

Mientras tanto las Quinntana aprovecharon para continuar su sesión de besos en la sala.

**Q**. Jejeje recuerdas una vez cuando saliendo de la preparatoria te di mi ropa interior y me trajiste como de rayo a aquí?  
**S.** Jajaja cómo olvidarlo, no alcanzamos a subir a mi recámara y aquí lo hicimos.  
**Q.** Fue tan rico (besándola)  
**S. **Ay dios mmmm.  
**E. **Otra vez besándose?  
**Sk**. Jajajaja.**  
****S**. Eres una agua fiestas Elise, mejor voy a preparar la comida.  
**F**. Santi huele feo.  
**Q**. Mmm yo voy a cambiarle el pañal a éste muchachito.

Más tarde.

**S. **Elise llámale a tu abuelo para que baje a comer.  
**E.** Sí mami.**  
****Q**. A ver abre la boquita Santi.  
**S.** Faith no juegues con la comida.  
**F.** No jejeje.  
**E.** Mami?  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**E.** Mi abuelo no despierta ya le hablé mucho y no quiere despertar.  
**S.** Ay dios.

La latina subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de José.

**S.** Papá, despierta ya vamos a comer, papá... Papito... Quinn! Quinn!  
**Q**. Qué pasa?  
**S.** Llama al 911 papá no despierta.  
**Q**. Dios mío.

En seguida los paramédicos estaban en la casa de José.

**X.** Lo siento señora, su padre ya no tiene signos vitales, ha fallecido.  
**S. **Qué? Noooo, pero si hace unas horas estaba perfecto, lo que usted me dice no puede ser cierto.  
**X. **Lo siento, al parecer fue una muerte natural.  
**S**. Noooo. (llorando)  
**Q**. Amor (tranquila)  
**E.** Qué le pasa al abuelo?  
**Sk**. Abuelo, despierta.  
**Q. **Voy a llamarle a los chicos.  
**E.** Mi abuelo murió?  
**S.** Sí Elise... Él ya está en el cielo...  
**Sk**. No, Abuelo está aquí, dormido... Dormido.

Los hermanos de Santana tomaron el primer vuelo que encontraron, Maribel en compañía de sus hijos también lo hizo.

**Q. **Ve a descansar un poco mi amor, estás muy agotada de tanto llorar.  
**S**. Por qué se murió tan pronto? Ni si quiera nos dimos cuenta.  
**Q**. Ya escuchaste a los paramédicos, él no sufrió mi amor, sólo se quedó dormido.  
**S.** Por eso quiso regresar a su casa verdad? Para poder morir aquí.  
**Q**. Eso parece.  
**S.** Lo voy a extrañar mucho.  
**Q**. Lo sé mi amor, pero al menos lo tuviste junto a ti algunos años.  
**S.** Y fueron maravillosos.**  
****Q**. Exacto.  
**S.** Elise sigue llorando?**  
****Q**. Ya se quedó dormida.  
**S.** Amaba tanto a su abuelo.  
**Q**. Lo sé...  
**S.** Eres la mejor esposa del mundo Q, la mejor.  
**Q**. Te amo mi vida.

El funeral de José se llevó a cabo en su casa, finalmente sus restos fueron sepultados en el mismo lugar donde yacían los de los abuelos de Santana.

Días después.

**Bl**. Estás segura?  
**S. **Muy segura.  
**Sam**. Yo me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes por eso.  
**S.** Gracias Sammy.  
**B.** Tienes un gran corazón hermanita.  
**S. **Sólo quiero ayudar a los niños y jóvenes en situación de calle como nosotros lo estuvimos alguna vez.  
**Q.** Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Santana había decido convertir la casa de su padre en un albergue para niños y jóvenes sin hogar, puso al frente del proyecto a su antiguo profesor William Shuester, en el albergue no sólo se les daría un hogar a esas personas sino también se les enseñaría a aprender un oficio, ella quería que el lugar que la hizo tan infeliz, hiciera felices a otras personas.

Meses después.

**Sam.** Y bien?  
**Bl.** Vamos Santana decídete.  
**S**. Estoy tan nerviosa.  
**Q**. Pero por qué? Sabes que yo te apoyo en todo, además es uno de tus sueños.  
**S.** Pero y los niños?  
**B.** Aún son pequeños, se adaptarán fácilmente.  
**S.** Pero dejarlos a ustedes...  
**Sam.** Sólo será un tiempo, además es un excelente pretexto para viajar a Francia jejeje.  
**S.** Ok hagámoslo.

Las ganancias de los restaurantes estaban en números bastantes positivos tanto así que por fin podrían abrir el restaurante en París que la latina había visualizado desde hace años.

El proyecto avanzó tan rápido que en menos tiempo de lo esperado la familia López-Fabray ya estaba instalada en París.

**Sk**. No entiendo nada, no escucho bien?  
**E.** No es eso hermanito, aquí hablan distinto.  
**Sk**. Ahhh.  
**F**. Francés.  
**Q**. Jajaja así es Faith.  
**S.** Yo les ayudaré a que aprenden más rápido a hablarlo.  
**Q**. Eres tan sexy cuando hablas francés.  
**F.** Qué es sexy?  
**S**. Jejeje vamos a pasear.  
**Sa**. Mamiiiii.  
**Q.** Qué pasa Santi?  
**Sa**. Paleta.  
**S**. Vamos a comprar unas paletas.  
**E**. Yupi!

El día de la inauguración del restaurante.  
**  
****B**. Esto está a reventar.  
**R**. Claro, todo mundo quiere deleitarse con los manjares que aquí se preparan.  
**Bl**. Brittany ayúdame.  
**B.** Ya voy.  
**S. **Qué bien huele eso Tina.  
**T.** Gracias Santana.  
**Q.** Chicos es hora de la conferencia de prensa.  
**Sam.** Sí, muévanse.  
**S.** Dejo todo en tus manos.  
**T.** No te preocupes.

En una sala...

**X.** Así que están haciendo un sueño realidad?  
**Bl.** Sí, cuando éramos muy jóvenes y venimos estudiar a París, siempre tuvimos ese sueño de algún día regresar para inaugurar un restaurante aquí, aunque la verdad el sueño siempre ha sido de mi hermana Santana.  
**B.** Y por fin luego de muchos años de trabajo arduo, estamos aquí en la ciudad para compartirles a todos lo que más nos gusta hacer.  
**X.** Chef Santana, qué representa para usted este nuevo reto en su vida?  
**S. **Muchas cosas, desde cumplir un nuevo sueño hasta lo que dijo Brittany, continuar haciendo lo que más me gusta, y con eso lograr que mi familia se siga sintiendo orgullosa de mí.  
**X**. Hablando de su familia, alguno de sus hijos heredó su gusto por la cocina?  
**S.** Sí, las niñas tienen fascinación por preparar muchas cosas, definitivamente creo que ellas continuarán con mi legado cuando sean mayores.  
**X.** Y su esposa qué dice al respecto?  
**S. **Ella está fascinada, y como yo las apoyará si es que en un futuro deciden dedicarse a lo mismo que yo.  
**X. **Hay planes de abrir más restaurantes en la ciudad o en algún otro país europeo?  
**Bl. **Vamos paso a paso como siempre, pero si nuestros restaurantes siguen estando en el gusto de las personas tal vez nuestro próximo destino sea Londres.  
**B.** Así es, y yo me haría cargo de ese restaurante, pero como lo dijo mi hermano, vamos paso a paso.

El restaurante en París fue todo un éxito, siempre estaba lleno y las ganancias no se hicieron esperar.

**Q.** Mira mi amor, el famoso crítico de comida de este periódico publicó una nota tuya.  
**S**. En serio?  
**Q**. Sí, dice: _El nuevo restaurante de moda en la ciudad rebasó mis expectativas, la comida no sólo es excelsa, también el servicio y el lugar, en definitiva somos muy afortunados de tener a la mejor chef del mundo en la ciudad y su nombre es Santana López-Fabray._  
**S.** Eso dijo?**  
****Q**. Textualmente.  
**S.** La mejor chef del mundo?**  
****Q**. Claro que sí, lo eres bebé y siempre lo serás.**  
S.** Lo logré Quinn, lo logré.

**1 año después...****  
**  
**F.** Me gustan las vacaciones.  
**S.** Dímelo a mí.  
**Sa**. Y primos?  
**Q. **Llegan por la tarde.  
**E. **Mañana se casan otra vez?  
**S. **Algo así, sólo vamos a renovar votos.  
**Sk**. Por qué?  
**Q. **Porque mañana se cumplen 20 años de que tú mamá me pidió ser su novia.  
**E.** Bambi tendría 20 años?  
**Q**. 19.  
**E.** Sería vieja.  
**S.** Jajaja ay burbujita.  
**E.** Sería linda verdad?**  
****Q**. Mucho.

Las chicas habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones familiares después de mucho tiempo y aprovecharían para festejar su 20 aniversario con sus seres queridos.

Y así fue, todos estaba presentes en esa ceremonia que se llevó a cabo en el atardecer.

**S.** Una tarde como hoy, hace 20 años me diste algo que jamás le pudiste dar a alguien más, tu corazón, y ese día me hiciste la chica más feliz sobre la tierra, luego vinieron cosas muy horribles pero tú y yo estábamos destinadas a estar juntas pasara lo que pasara y aquí estamos, 20 años después amándonos mucho más que antes.**  
****Q**. Es verdad, cuando estuvimos juntas hace 20 años jamás me imaginé que sería para toda la vida, en serio doy tantas gracias al destino por haberte escogido para ser mi alma gemela, gracias por darme a éstos 4 pequeños monstruos a los que tanto amo y gracias por perdonarme.  
**S.** No hay nada qué agradecer amor, tú sabes que el amor que te tengo es eterno, hemos estado juntas toda una vida y lo seguiremos estando hasta el final.  
**Q**. Así es amor, siempre estaremos juntas.  
**B.** Hey, par de tortolitas la Hobbit embarazada les quiere cantar algo.**  
****S**. Ay no (puchero)  
**Q**. Jajajaja Santana!

Mientras las Quinntana bailaban la romántica canción que Rachel interpretaba, no dejaron de besarse ni un segundo.

**E.** Ya no se besen.  
**S.** Jajaja.  
**Q**. Trae a tus hermanos, vamos a bailar todos.  
**E.** Ok.

En familia terminaron de bailar la canción, luego se fueron hasta la orilla de la playa a contemplar la caída del sol.

**Sk**. Traje a Bambi (sosteniendo al oso de peluche)  
**Sa**. Bambi es bonita me gusta jugar con ella.  
**F.** A mí también Santi.  
**E.** Yo quisiera conocerla, de seguro ya tendría un sobrino.  
**S.** Nooo.  
**E.** Pero dijiste que Bambi tendría 19, ya podría ser mamá.  
**S.** Sí pero no, de hecho tú no serás madre hasta los 30 eh.  
**E.** 30?**  
****Q**. Jajaja ay Santana...  
**S.** Es mi bebé...  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**F.** Mañana podemos nadar?  
**S.** Claro mi amor.  
**Sk**. Te voy a ganar.  
**F. **Nooooo.**  
****Sk**. Síiiii.  
**S. **Basta!  
**E**. Extraño al abuelo.  
**S**. Yo también.  
**Sa**. Es un ángel que nos cuida.  
**Q.** Así es Santi.  
**F. **No estés triste mami (abrazando a Santana)  
**S.** Ya no lo estoy con este rico abrazo.  
**E.** Suéltala ahora yo la quiero abrazar.  
**F.** Noooo.  
**Sk**. Yo también.  
**S. **Jajajaja.**  
****Sa**. Mami!  
**Q. **Y a mí no me abrazan?  
**E.** Síiiiii.  
**S.** Estos momentos junto a ustedes son únicos.  
**Q**. Amo a nuestra enorme familia.  
**S.** Ya lo creo.

Y ahí todos abrazados y juntos como siempre, vieron como por fin el sol desaparecía en el océano.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Capítulo lleno de sexualidad jejeje pero el drama no podía faltar en el último capítulo ya que esta historia nunca fue color de rosa.  
**  
**Con respecto a la discapacidad de Skylar, pues no soy experta y por eso ya no quise adentrarme más en eso, recuerden esto es un fanfic jejeje.**_

_**Espero me hagan saber si les agradó el final, un comentario no me caería nada mal jejeje.**_

_**Una historia menos, faltan 3.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


End file.
